The Luckster and his luck
by Jibster
Summary: A series of one-shots centring Naegi Makoto who has won the heart of the girls around him, and was gifted with special moments that come after. Naegi x various girls of Danganronpa cast. Chapter 1/9 revised.
1. The Ultimate Doomed Couple (NaegixJunko)

Hey guys! Story time here! Okay, this is but a simple story which involves fanservice which centers around my, and probably, everyone's favourite luckster, Naegi Makoto, paired with various girls of the Danganronpa universe in a series of one shots. Honestly, he's my favourite character! This came out on a whim when I updated my other story, no self promotion here so don't worry. Also, this is a self challenge fic that I made for myself on writing smut, and what's a better choice than this? There are lots of fantasies which I would like to express, and loads of shipping that I had in mind for our dearest luckster! So why the hell not? Let us get started now.

NOTE: This, like stated, is a challenge fic so do forgive me for being so...horrid at certain scenes. Rated M after all! and Disclaimer, I don't own anything. DONE.

 **EDIT: Revised on 07/10/2016**

 **The Luckster and his luck**

by Jibster

Chapter One: The Ultimate Doomed Couple (Naegi x Enoshima)

Enoshima Junko.

A name which is known by many others. She was known as the Ultimate Fashionista. Beautiful in appearance, charismatic in personality and has brains to complete the package...that is if anyone can see through her personality. I was able to see through her the moment we met. She tends to cause some mischief here and there time to time, but covered with her...let's say...colourful personality. To the outside world, she was the perfect girl, to her classmates, she was a mischievous girl who honestly talks a bit much then usual with a carefree attitude.

To me?

She was but a girl who's just trying to find 'fun', to ease her dangerously sense of boredom...to any extent.

* * *

"And so, like, he asked me on a date. Can you believe it? all that nice act and talking and only for a date! and it's not just because he wants 'Enoshima Junko', he wants the 'Super Model'! how rude! and guess what he did next on our date?" Enoshima Junko ranted towards a girl, her older twin sister, Ikusaba Mukuro, who was currently eating her lunch, listening to her younger sister's many rants.

"Mm..."

"Mukuro-nee!"

"Yes yes Junko-chan. I'm listening. What did he do?" Mukuro replied in an uninterested tone. Junko chose to ignore her elder sister's disinterest and said, "He tried to touch me!"

While any normal sister would probably be worried, angry or react in any manner, Mukuro simply looked at her sister and said, "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything THAT bad to him. Teehee..." Junko replied with a smile. Mukuro tilt her head as she stared at Junko for a bit, then nodded. "I assume this was about that one guy that quit his own...showbiz?"

"Maaayyybeee...He couldn't handle some words is all!" Junko replied with a sweet smile. Mukuro sighed. Junko wasn't THAT bad of a girl really. She just has this weird...fetish...to inflict despair towards people. While not physically, she was a master in the arts of psychology. Got a problem with a head strong person? give Junko a day and he'll be in the pits of despair by the end of the day. It was a small wonder how Junko hasn't met anyone that didn't have a problem with her at all!

Her classmates was her usual victims, she herself would cause some trouble, and drag her classmates into it. If there was a chance, she would probably pin the blame on the classmate to feel despair of losing friendship. Honestly, she does worry about her sister's future time to time. Not in terms of financial, but in terms of...well...relationship. She wouldn't want to end up alone wouldn't she?

Not that Mukuro herself is any good as Junko anyway.

It's just as an older sister, she still want to see a bright future for her little sister. If she could only just find a person who can just...understand Junko...

"Ah! Enoshima-san, I'm here!" a voice called up. Mukuro raised her head and looked at a boy walking towards the sisters table. Mukuro took a bite of her lunch again as she stared at an average looking boy, with a not so average ahoge atop his head. Mukuro made a sad sigh. Apparently, this is going to be Junko's next victim.

Naegi Makoto. The Ultimate Lucky Student. He was...well...pretty much average, even he said so himself. Now Mukuro has been noticing, he was...the exact opposite of Junko. Junko was always obsessed inflicting despair to herself and the people around her. She was a flashy, spontaneous type of girl, with a colourful personality, charismatic and not to mention beautiful. Makoto however...was average. Average looks, grades and personal preference. Ask him what song he likes, it'll be the one currently at the top charts, ask him what things he likes to do, and he'll probably answer what's trending, or something simple like playing video games. However...he did have one thing that stood outside of his averageness.

His sense of hope and his ability to remain optimistic in a positive way.

With a strong determination, he is very friendly towards others, supportive even. Which brings Mukuro back with what she started with. The opposite of Junko. Unlike her sister, Naegi was always trying to spread hope. Feeling gloomy? Naegi will tell you to hope that things will get better, because it WILL happen eventually. Got a hard moment in life? he is actually a good listener, and can give out good advice as well.

Exactly opposite of what Junko is.

"Hmmhmm!" Junko went as a crown popped out of her head. "You're late mortal! how dare a commoner like you made _me_ , a person of my status, wait?!"

"Sorry sorry! I had some problem along the way!" Naegi truthfully said as he clasped his hand together and made a playful bow. Junko crossed her arms and made a huff as she said, "Very well then mortal, I shall forgive you just this once! but make note when it happens again..."

"Yes ma'am!" Naegi replied with a playful serious tone as he stood straight and saluted towards Junko. The latter made a satisfied nod as Naegi laughed, followed by looking at Mukuro with a smile. "And hello to you as well Ikusaba-san."

"Hello." Mukuro replied in a simple manner as she poked her food. He...smiled at her. Hmm? Mukuro tilt her head as she replayed the smile over her head, before shaking it. Junko, who was currently back to her normal state, said, "Well then Naegi-kun. Please sit down. If you would be so kind to wait just a teensy bit..."

"Sure!" Naegi chirped as he sat on the sisters table. Junko sat back down as well and whispered, "So so Mukuro-nee, what sort of despair method I should use on him?"

"...Really?"

"Whaat?"

Mukuro sighed and stood up. "Sorry Junko-chan, but you're on your own. I'll be taking my leave Naegi-kun."

"Oh...okay. See you again Ikusaba-san!" Naegi smiled again. Junko actually looked irked at his smile as she muttered, "Ugh...that smile makes me sick..."

"..." Mukuro went as she made a very small smirk. It seems Junko has found something that actually affected her. The younger sister placed her hands on her arms with a look which could kill. "Mentally it is..."

If she only knew how head strong Naegi was...

Mukuro left the two as Junko opted a sweet smile as soon as Naegi looked at her. "So...what did you call me here for Enoshima-san?"

"Well..." Junko went as she suddenly pulled out glasses out of nowhere and looked like a teacher. "Today we're on a tight schedule so I would like to get this over as soon as possible. Going with this list that I totally did not spend hours to make, we'll be doing only but a small measure of activities to...'help' some people in need..."

"I wonder what we'll be doing..." Naegi mused aloud as Junko made a smirk beneath her teacher façade. The Ultimate Fashionista stood up as she threw her glasses which hit a poor passer-by as her hair became more flared. "Then let's get rockin!"

The two left the cafeteria as Junko brought up her list. There was but three things on the list. The first one was 'Replace the sugar of the Teacher's Longue with special sugar'

"Hm? That's it? why can't the teacher do it themselves?" Naegi pondered as Junko said, "Never mind that! The teacher's are busy with...uuh...something!"

"Okay then. Then why are we doing it in a subtle manner?" Naegi questioned again as Junko rolled her eyes. "Just follow me okay?!" She went as her hair went flared again. Naegi this time made a firm nod as the Fashionista huffed. The two made their way towards the lockers first, with Junko leading as she took out a small bag. The two then made their way towards the Teacher's longue as Junko peaked her head in, finding the area clear. The two entered the longue in a subtle manner, quickly making their way towards a nearby coffee machine. Junko wasted no time as she grinned and tossed out the many sugar packs, and placed a jar of 'special' sugar with a note in it.

'With love, Enoshima Junko and Naegi Makoto'

"Erm...what's with our name there?" Naegi questioned as he saw a strange gleam on Junko's eyes. The latter raised her eyebrow and said, "Seriously Naegi-kun?! Like, I spent all week preparing this super high concentrated sal- err...sugar, made with love with the help of Kimura-senpai, as a sign of thanks and gratitude for our teachers for their hard work!"

In reality, she wanted to used the actual super high concentrated 'sugar' to cause a mayhem with the teachers, with Junko and Naegi as the culprits, she'll 'break down' and say Naegi forced her to do this. She could already imagined the despair she felt as Naegi looked at her with disbelief, followed by him leaving her, raging as he'll hate her. Oh to lose a friend makes her feel despairingly tingly inside!

The two swiftly left the teacher's longue as Junko said, "Now that that's done, let us proceed with the second thing on the list. This will probably need some work but since the teachers are busy, we should be able to do it with ease." as she fished out the list. Second on the list was 'Replace Headmaster Kirigiri Jin's toilet papers with new ones'.

"Okay now I KNOW this is just an errands list." Naegi said as he stood straight. Junko stared at Naegi, expecting him to be suspicious and all, but no. That wasn't what she got. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? we could do this A.S.A.P!"

 _Twitch._

Junko's eyes twitched with annoyance. How can he think in such a positive manner?! this was way too weird for her, not even a teensy weensy bit sense of suspicious from him at all! she huffed but a crown popped out of her again. "Let us be off mortal. Such useless conversing will do us no good."

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

The two quickly made their way towards the Headmaster's office, where Junko made a hidden smile. Apparently, 'someone' thought it was funny to pour a small amount of acid into the keyhole of the Headmaster's office, rendering it useless for the week. She giggled at her brilliant plan as the two entered the Headmaster's office. Naegi was a bit worried though, he still didn't get why were they sneaking about if this was an errand but he knew Junko had her reasons. The two quickly entered a personal bathroom of the Headmaster as Junko fished out a brown coloured toilet paper from the small bag and was about to replace the old one when Naegi said, "But...the toilet paper seems fine-"

"Excellent idea Naegi-kun!" Junko said with a smile as she picked up the clean toilet paper and without hesitation, stuffed it into the toilet nearby. Naegi blinked as Junko smiled sweetly, before switching the toilet paper with the brown one. "Okay...we're done to the final one!" Junko chirped as the two swiftly left the Headmaster's office. The Fashionista quickly fished out the list and looked at the final part of the list. Honestly, she didn't think they would made it this far with Naegi not complaining at all.

This was the last part with a method which will make Naegi surely discard their friendship. Junko made a smile as she said, "Hey Naegi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Naegi's face erupted into a shade of red as he blinked at her questioned. "W-What?"

"Well? do you like anyone?" Junko went as she switched into cutesy mode. Naegi muttered some words here and there, before Junko opted a small frown. "Mmm...what about Kirigiri-san?"

"Wh-wha?" Naegi went as he blushed even more. Junko's face erupted into grin which could put the Cheshire cat to shame as she said, "Is that so? hmm...well then! Let us go to her!"

Junko grabbed Naegi's hand and ran through the large halls of Hope's Peak Academy in search of the Ultimate Detective. With luck before the teacher came back from what they were doing, the two found Kirigiri Kyouko, sitting calmly on a nearby bench eating her lunch in peace. "Kirigiri-san! Kirigiri-san!" Junko called out as the Detective perked her head up. She saw an unusual sight for once which made her a bit surprised a bit.

Enoshima Junko, the known troublemaker, dragging the average Naegi Makoto.

Now that wasn't something you see everyday. Sure Naegi socialize with _everyone_ including the hard to reach Togami Byakuya and the very much anti social Fukawa Touko but...the two seems to be up to something, or more like Junko seems to be dragging Makoto into something. Her detective senses were tingling! the two reached Kyouko eventually but paused a bit to catch a quick breath.

"Can I help you?" Kyouko politely asked as Junko grinned. "There's something _really_ important that I need to tell you!"

"?" Kyouko went. It wasn't everyday that Junko had a sense of serious in her tone, then again, she could be faking this act as well. Naegi seemed to be confused as well as Junko took a deep breath.

"Naegi-kun likes you."

...

An awkward silence filled the air as Naegi widens his eyes as his face was drained off it's colour. Kyouko blinked as Junko grinned, before saying, "Gotta go!" as she left the two in a very much awkward situation. The two remained silent when-

 _Enoshima Junko and Naegi Makoto, please report to the Headmaster's office._

...

"Uhm...I should...should...go..." Naegi awkwardly said as Kyouko nodded slowly. The Luckster left slowly, still shocked at what Junko just did, leaving a very much shocked Kyouko, who of course refused to show it through her face. If THAT happened...her face would probably be red as a tomato.

* * *

Junko smiled to herself. Oh the look on his face gave her goosebumps! Now she was SURE he would throw her off his life, oh the despair she's feeling right now! it ached her so bad to lose another, and possibly only left, friend but the despair she felt was all the better! She was now currently awaiting in front of the Headmaster's office with anticipation.

The despair she will be feeling when Headmaster Jin scolds her, and the despair she will feel when she starts blaming it's all Makoto's fault, and oh how she will feel when he hates her! such despair! Junko laughed to herself. Truly a brilliant plan if she say so herself. Junko now patiently waited before hearing footsteps. She tilts her head back and saw Naegi arriving, although with a very much uncomfortable face. She just made a grin as Naegi looked at her, before looking down again.

Junko made a giggle before knocking on the door. "Enoshima Junko and Naegi Makoto entering!"

"Come in." A voice was heard from the other side as the two entered the Headmaster's office. They instantly saw the Headmaster himself, Kirigiri Jin, sitting on his chair with a serious expression. Junko still had her grin while Naegi looked at his feet the entire time. Headmaster Jin made a heavy sigh and said, "May I ask why...that the sugar for the coffee machine in the teacher's longue is replaced with a high concentrated salt, and my personal bathroom toilet paper...is replaced with sand paper?"

Naegi perked his head up, shocked as he looked at Junko, who made a quick grin in response. Now...it's time to put the plan in motion. Junko suddenly lowered her head as mushroom poked out of her head as she spoke in a depressed tone, "Headmaster...Naegi-kun..."

"?" Jin went as Junko pointed at Naegi. She started to have small droplets on her eyes as she said, "Naegi-kun...he...he forced me to do those things for him!"

"!" Naegi went as his eyes widen even more in shock. Junko...used him? Junko...only wanted to pin the blame on him? Jin blinked, then slowly sighed. "Enoshima-san...I've had enough of your antics..."

"Huh?"

"It was most obvious that you dragged Naegi-kun along in your mischief run. I know he's not the type to do these things." Jin firmly said as he opted a frown with a disappointed look. Junko blinked slowly. Her plans were failing. This was a backfire. She felt...despair. She liked it.

"Oh...is that so? You've caught me red handed than! whoops!" Junko went as she laughed casually, flinging her tongue out. Naegi furrowed his eyebrows at her reaction as Jin sighed. "Honestly...that's three times this month you've been called here. Am I to assume that you're the one who poured acid at my door?"

"Right-o Captain!" Junko admitted. The look of disappointment in Jin caused Junko to feel more despair which she gladly accepted. Oh how sweet it was-

"Err...Headmaster..." Naegi finally spoke up as Jin looked at him. "I...um...came with Enoshima-san on my own free will. I...uuh...planned this out myself."

Junko actually dropped her façade and stared at Naegi with annoyance. He was...helping her?! why?! That kindness...it made her sick! Jin actually looked surprised and said, "Is that so? Is this true Enoshima-san?"

"No-"

"I lied to her. That's why she didn't know of it actually. She's...trying to cover for me!" Naegi lied again. Once again Junko furrowed her eyebrows. One word lingers on her head. Why? why was he protecting her? why wasn't he...angry at her?! why didn't he discard their friendship?! seeing Junko's face and Naegi's determined face, Jin couldn't help but to actually feel a bit...happy.

"About time someone understood this girl." Jin muttered as he stood up. "Very well then Naegi-kun, since this is your first time, I'll let you go off the hook along with Enoshima-san. Just don't do this again okay?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Naegi replied as he looked down as Jin dismissed the two. The Fashionista and Luckster left the Headmaster's office with an awkward silence as they begin walking randomly. Naegi looked at Junko who seems to be in deep thought, before she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "We need to talk." She said in a serious tone. While Junko wasn't in any position to demand that, Naegi nodded nevertheless and led her to their now empty classroom.

Naegi sat on his chair while Junko rudely sat on his desk, not that Naegi objected either. Junko remained silent, thinking something while Naegi patiently waited, before Junko spoke up. "Why?"

"Why...what?"

"Why did you cover for me just now?"

"Because...we're friends. Of course I would-"

"Why would you do that? why would you cover for me when I already tried to set you up?!" Junko spoke in a slightly frustrated voice. His positive thinking was already irking her. Naegi pondered a bit, before saying, "I don't like to see you in trouble. And I'm not saying this for the sake of flattery either Enoshima-san. I just don't like seeing you in trouble."

Why does...he care so much?

"Many times I wish that I could help you when you get in trouble. When you lose friends...when you lose trust on other people...I wish I could help you somehow." Naegi admitted. "But...I noticed that you take pleasure in that. To this day...I still find it confusing..."

Junko snorted as she crossed her arms and said, "Huh! you don't understand me..."

"While I do not...I still don't like it. What makes it worse is that...you look like you set up _yourself_ for it!"

Ah...so he noticed. A crown popped up to Junko's head as she entered her royalty persona and spoke up. "If you _truly_ care for me, You would let me be."

"But...you like to inflict despair to other people!" Naegi this time spoke a bit louder. "T-That's never a good thing!"

Such optimism, the drive to make her a better person!

Such kindness.

Such a kind heart.

Such hope!

Such _annoyance_.

"Like I said mortal!" Junko finally barked. "If you truly care for me, you will leave me as I am, just like that hopeless sister of mine!"

With that, she stood up and turned around, trying to leave the classroom when Naegi said, "Why? why do you...like to cause despair to others...and _yourself_?"

Junko shifted back to her normal persona but opted a crazy gleam in her eyes. "Despair...is an emotion that I enjoy." Junko said with glee as she marched towards Naegi's desk and inched her face closer with a crazy face. Naegi was slightly intimidated at her...and tried to stare at her eyes to not be distracted by certain... _assets_. Junko grinned as she said, "For me, despair is not a goal, or a set of principles, or a lifestyle, or even an instinct... It's what defines me as Enoshima Junko! It's just my characterization!"

"But..." Naegi protested. Within, Junko was already seething with rage. What the fuck is this kid's problem?! What a pushover-

"I prefer to see Enoshima Junko as herself."

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK?!" Junko released a high pitched scream, before shutting her mouth with her hand. Her face was erupted into a heavy shade of red as Naegi destroyed all her senses with those simple words.

 _I prefer..._

Stop...

 _To see Enoshima Junko..._

Stop...not that!

 _As herself._

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE?!" Junko screeched again with a blush, before covering her face. "W-What's wrong with you?! D-Don't go saying that out of the blue!" Junko stuttered. Naegi himself was actually surprised at her reaction. The once colourful personality Enoshima Junko was now but a normal girl, embarrassed at a misleading lines. Wait...misleading...misleading? MISLEADING!

Naegi widens his eyes and said, "W-Wait! That's not what I meant!" as he blushed as well. Junko looked at Naegi with a confused face as he continued, "W-What I meant was, I prefer you being you!"

"GAAAAAAH?!" Junko screamed again as she blushed even more. Naegi blinked again, before scratching his head. "Ah...crap..."

Junko shook violently as she covered her face, trying to push away this weird and foreign sensation in her chest. She didn't like it all! she detest that feeling! she hated that feeling!

No...

She...she...

Junko eventually slowed down as her eyes widen. Realization hit her. She... _yearned_ for it? she...actually felt as if she was waiting for those words to be said by someone.

 _Acceptance._

"You...can see through me?" Junko meekly said as Naegi looked at her again. "You can...see through me?"

"I-I don't really know what you meant by that but...when we first met...you were...colourful in a sense..."

Suddenly eager, Junko leaped and inched her face closer to Naegi as he blushed but continued, "I...um...there's this façade you keep on wearing around people but...there's a sense of yearning in your eyes as well."

"What yearning?!" Junko demanded in a curious manner as Naegi opted a serious face. "A yearning...for someone to reach out to you. A yearning to find someone that will understand you. A yearning...to be given hope that someone will pull you out of that despair crazed trance."

Junko was caught speechless, before blushing. She felt weird in her chest again...but she didn't dislike it now. It felt weird to her...it was a feeling she only sometimes felt around Mukuro...and even then that was ages ago since it last happened. Junko tilt her head but stared deeply at Naegi as he blushed at her gaze.

Naegi Makoto. The Ultimate Lucky Student. He was...well...pretty much average, even he say so himself. She realized he was the exact opposite of him and yet...he understood her?

Her opposite.

Her equal.

Naegi blinked as he noticed Junko opting a blank look, yet stared at him. "E-Enoshima-san?"

"Junko."

"Huh?"

"You can call me...Junko." Junko said in a trance like state, as she locked eyes with Naegi. Hazel met with blue as Junko inched her face closer, still staring deep into his eyes. Naegi wasn't stupid, he knew what she was doing. "E-Enoshima-san?!"

"Call me..." She said as she was inches from his lips. "Junko."

 ** _Chup!_**

Junko planted her lips on Naegi which shocked him causing him to widen his eyes. Junko kept her gaze as she still stared at Naegi, before closing them slowly. The two remained as they were yet Naegi still opened his eyes in shock...only to see Junko's face in peace. She felt...comfortable now? It's like she just found something. Junko raised her hands and attempted to place it on his cheeks, yet as soon as her smooth fingers landed on his cheeks, she halted herself. He instantly picked up hesitation, before softening his gaze and closed his eyes slowly.

Naegi placed his hand on Junko's fingers, before she sighed happily and placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping it. The two was instantly loss in their own world as they ignored everything around them. Electrical shock was felt on their spines as it was their first kiss. Junko enjoyed the contact with the person who she now knows, accepted her. Understood her. Accepted her. _Accepted_. Those words rung nicely in her head as she made a silent giggle.

 _ **Mmpfh!**_

Junko took it to the next level as she deepens their kiss. She repositioned herself and was now sitting atop Naegi's lap, still locked in their passionate kiss. Junko wrapped her arms around Naegi's neck, pressing herself even more as she pried Naegi's mouth slowly. Understanding her intention, Naegi actually countered against her, trying to enter her mouth instead. She liked that Naegi did this, and so granted him entrance.

She mewled as her tongue instantly felt Naegi's warm one. The contact made her high as heaven as she eagerly held him closer, pressing her chest into his, never wanting to let go. Naegi, while not an expert, explored every inch of her mouth causing Junko to mewl even more as her body tensed up. She loved the feeling of being loved. Her body tensed as her eyes crossed as she suddenly shook violently. Naegi ceased his movements and opened his eyes only to see Junko's eyes filled with...love?

If it were an anime, her eyes would be filled with blue coloured hearts as she giggled in their kiss. Junko eagerly poked Naegi's tongue as a demand to continue. Naegi blinked a bit when he felt a wet patch on his pants. Did...did she just orgasmed? while that questioned lingered in his head, an impatient tongue poked his, bringing him back. The Luckster made a quick chuckle, before closing his eyes again and carried on his duty as demanded.

Their heated action went to the next level as Junko started grinding her hips to Naegi's, causing the boy to make a weak groan. Naegi felt more daring as he traced his hands on her hips, followed by her buttocks and gave a small squeeze causing the girl to yelp in pleasure. They continued like this for a few more moments, before the two departed for air and left a thick trail of saliva which caused the two to blush.

Junko decided it was time to step up as she sat on his desk and used her finger as an invitation. Naegi wasted no time as he stood up and planted his lips on hers, but this time for a brief moment only before moving onto her smooth collarbone, then onto her neck electing a beautiful sound from the Fashionista. He unconsciously placed a hand on her right breast, slowly groping it through the girls uniform causing Junko to moan even more.

"Ngghh...N-Naegi-kun..." Junko moaned causing the boy to look up, thinking he did a mistake but Junko smiled at him. She caressed his cheeks, before unbuttoning the now dishevelled uniform and released her plumpy breasts. Naegi actually drooled at the sight as Junko reached to her back and undid the lock on her bra, before releasing them as she tossed it randomly.

She smiled bashfully and spread her arms and made a welcoming gesture. Naegi quickly wiped his drool causing the Fashionista to giggle, before capturing his lips once more. Naegi placed his left hand on her hips, bringing her closer as Naegi used his other hand to grope her breast. "Haaaahhh..." Junko let out a satisfied sigh as Naegi sucked her collarbone, she then used her hand to hold onto Naegi, while using the other to impatiently dig into her skirt, before finding her womanhood. Naegi felt a shift below his hips and stopped his ministration and looked down to find Junko's soak undergarments on her ankles already. She was now tugging on his pants as Naegi let loose a small chuckle.

He looked at her with a small blush causing the girl to roll her eyes. "Herbivore man..." She giggled making Naegi pout but felt a tug as his pants again. Junko herself placed her hands on his belt, released it and pulled down Naegi's pants along with his briefs. As it turns out, Average Naegi Makoto wasn't so average 'down there'. She had a drool on her mouth seeing Naegi's endowment. It would put foreign athlete to shame honestly. And it stood strong, as if impatient for attention. Junko carefully placed a hand on it causing Naegi to shudder as she gave it a few rubs, before smiling to herself.

"Naegi-kun...make me yours...accept me now...please?" Junko pleaded in her normal persona, with a cutesy voice as she spread her arms and legs. Here she is, the untouchable Ultimate Fashionista presenting herself to the probably most average person in the entire academy. It didn't help as she still had her uniform on, but had her breast out with her skirt hiked up as she spread her legs open, giving a clear view of her moist womanhood.

Naegi felt his dick twitch in anticipation with Junko's sexiness affecting him into a whole new level. The Fashionista inched a bit closer to the table's edge as Naegi reduced their distance. He placed a hand on her hips and the other on her shoulder. He looked at Junko who held his dick in a loving manner, before placing it at her womanhood entrance and gave a few rubs causing the two to moan and shudder. He looked at her for confirmation, not wanting to have any regrets, only to be assured with a sweet smile.

"Well then...my dear Luckster. Step up and claim your grand prize. Make me yours." Junko seductively said as she winked at him. That drove Naegi over the edge as he swiftly entered her, piercing her womanhood and finally claimed her virginity. Junko shut her eyes and bit her fist to hold the pain down, while Naegi himself bit his lip to hold back his orgasm. Exploding now would ruin the moment wouldn't it? but it was hard not to explode right there. Junko was tight, very tight. Her moist walls clung to Naegi's warm endowment hard, you could say it could crush him with immense please.

But slowly, Junko gave a tap on his shoulders as he made a nod and retracted his dick, before slowly pushing it again. Naegi made a slowly rhythm as Junko finally adjusted to him. The two took it slow which Junko appreciated. Naegi felt ecstasy coursed through his body as he slowly rocked his hips. Junko felt evident signs of him trying to do this as slow as possible for her, but his hips showed signs of him wanting to pound her like an animal. She smiled at Naegi's consideration, before nodding and whispered, "Now then Naegi-kun...please make use of my maidenhood to your liking~."

Naegi's senses went override with pleasure with those words as his hips started increasing speed. Junko tilt her head back as intense pleasure from their intercourse filled her entire body. "Haaahh...Naegi-kun...it...feels so good..." Junko moaned as Naegi nodded in agreement. Soon, with new found strength, Naegi actually managed to start pounding into Junko's womanhood with all his might.

 _ **Fwup! Fwup! Fwup! Fwup! Fwup!**_

The sound of Junko's hips hitting Naegi's one echoed throughout the empty classroom, as pants and grunts joined in, followed by moaning and slurping sounds from kissing. Naegi absentmindedly lifted Junko's hips a bit, making the Fashionista a bit surprise. Naegi and her wasn't having sex. They were making love. This send Junko into an even high pleasure as she moaned loudly, no longer caring if someone caught them. Naegi and Junko attached lips once more, exchanging hot spit as Naegi pounded into her.

"N-...N...Nae...Makoto!" Junko moaned out making Naegi pound her harder hearing her call out his name. Junko lifted her hips higher, taking the pleasure to the next stage as her womanhood squeezed Naegi with all it's might. "I'm...Makoto! I'm close!"

Naegi heard this and nodded as he said, "I can...haaahhh...I can..."

"No!" Junko protested as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Naegi never stopped pounding her but held a confused face. Junko smiled as she inched their face closer. "I want all of you...Makoto. I want...everything of you, the person who accepted me for who I am! who understood me!"

Naegi heard her resolve, and nodded as he slammed into her again. "Haahn!" Junko moaned as she lifted her hips higher. Maybe it was her in the heat of the moment, or a new found weird fetish but despite the dangerous position they were doing, she didn't mind at all. After all...she now loved this person.

Naegi Makoto. The average Luckster who won the heart of the Fashionista.

"Makoto...I...I love you!" Junko moaned out and hearing this, Naegi pounded even more harder. "E-Enoshima...Junko...I...love you too!"

Junko smashed her lips into Naegi with a loud moan as Naegi slammed his hips into her, feeling the euphoric sweet release of orgasm which hit him like a truck. Junko's vaginal muscles contracted and squeezed down on Naegi's cock, as it sprayed thick and massive amounts of white gooey essence directly into Junko's womb. Shot after shot, payload after payload and drop after drop, Junko clung to Naegi as the two road their orgasm together. Junko squeezed Naegi hard, milking him from every drop she can, partly not to stain the desk and floor, partly she wants everything of him.

The two remained still...well except Junko who still tried to milk him. She grinded slowly to make sure she got every drop, making Naegi's legs weak. Junko eventually stopped as Naegi pulled out of of her, and instantly, Junko closed her womanhood to keep the semen from spilling out. She had found another weird fetish. She liked Naegi being inside of her...but alas, all things must come to an end.

The two stared at each other, before blushing and started cleaning up. After they dressed up, Junko felt jelly as she sat on the floor as droplets of white essence ooze out of her womanhood. "Ah...I couldn't contain it after all. What shame..." Junko joked making Naegi sigh, and sat with her on the ground. The two felt tired actually, and rested on each other. Junko placed her head on Naegi's shoulder as she said, "I...That was amazing..."

"Yeah...It was..."

Junko bit her lip and looked at Naegi. "N-Naegi...kun..."

"Yes?" Naegi replied as he looked at Junko with a worried face. Before she could say anything, Naegi planted a kiss on her forehead. "I had no regrets and I meant everything on what I said."

Junko looked relieved and opted a sweet smile as she held Naegi's hand. "Um...Makoto?" Junko said with a blush as Naegi looked down at her again. "D-Does this mean...we're a thing now?"

"I...would like that...Junko..." Naegi bashfully said with a smile. Junko held Naegi's hands as she giggled. "I love it when you act cool like that."

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be: Luck vs Gamble (Naegi x Celes)**

 **So...what did you guys think? I honestly felt it was a job well done. Not A+ but maybe a B+ or so. I want to hear your thoughts on this, and maybe some suggestion here and there. I'll cover up most of the girls so expect much content. Now this will be updated a bit slowly than my other works so be wary. I hope you enjoyed it guys!**

 **And you must be wondering, why Junko first? Well, I'm a huge fan as what I would like to dub as the 'Ultimate Doomed Couple, Naegi Makoto x Enoshima Junko (or Naeshima for short). I REALLY loved Junko as a character, you could say she's up there with number one on being my most favourite character! Well that's the reason why I used Junko first :P**

 **Jibster out.**


	2. A Game with Celes (NaegixCeles)

What is up guys, an update here. I've been gone for about a few days, leaving this untouched and to see many positive review. First things first, to get some things clear, yes, I will be adding Danganronpa 3 cast. As for Danganronpa 2 cast, I don't know. I'll be putting up a poll to see what you guys think.

Anyway, at the end of this chapter lies a list, going in order, on the updates I'll be doing. It CAN change depending on what are your thoughts, so if many people wants girl B to appear faster than girl A, I'll make it happen. I'll start now.

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-canon to any other chapters._

 **The luckster and his luck**

by Jibster

Chapter two: A game with Celes (I changed the title :P) (Naegi x Celes)

Celestia Ludenberg.

The Ultimate Gambler.

Queen of Liars.

These are the titles that was known by many, referring to Celestia herself. Mysterious, yet alluring in a sense. She seems to be the calm type at first glance, which she is but there was rare occasions where I would catch her explode. She's exactly like the rumors said on the Hope's Peak Academy thread. Taking the alias Celestia Ludenberg, she's the Ultimate Gambler who doesn't know how to lose...

In addition to her love for gothic-lolita clothing, she's a mysterious high-school girl wrapped in a veil of lies. When she plays a game, she always manages to rob everyone of all their money. The ultimate gambler, the "queen of liars". There are many scary rumors about how she ruined the lives of many men and women who dared trying to challenge her to a game.

That is...until one day...everything changed for her...

* * *

"So...how about a booth..." Hagakure Yasuhiro said as he opted a serious thinking face. Currently, Class 78 was huddled up in a circle in their Classroom, brainstorming. Few weeks from now marks the start of Summer and Headmaster Kirigiri Jin decided to host an event for the entire Hope's Peak Academy where they will celebrate the start of Summer. What's amazing was that, the Academy will be open for public for the day.

"A booth...about what?" Asahina Aoi questioned Yasuhiro who shrugged. "Dunno dude, I just said what came to my mind."

"Absolutely not. Serving someone is not befitting as someone of my status." Rebutted Togami Byakuya who pushed up his glasses and glared at Yasuhiro. The latter sighed and said, "Got any better idea Toges?"

"I do." Byakuya said in a confident manner. "A place where people can worship me-"

"Moving on..." Kyouko interjected Byakuya who growled at her. "I suggest it's something where both us and the visiting people can have fun. Like..."

"A place to play games?" Naegi suggested. The entire class looked at Naegi, before nodding in agreement. Nearby, Celestia Ludenburg opted an amused look. "Ehehe...I look forward to take the money of incoming visitors..."

"Hey!" Ishimaru Kiyotaka said as he stood up. "Gambling is not safe for the school environment!"

"I never said I would be gambling." Celes replied in an innocent tone. "I merely said I'll be taking the money of incoming visitors. We can't run a place without an entrance fee can we?"

"Wow she sure changed that one fast..." Naegi sweat dropped. And thus begin the lively discussion of Class 78, deciding to make an entire classroom filled with different gaming activities.

* * *

A whole week has passed and the preparation for Class 78 was going well. They even enlisted the help of their senior, Class 77. Well mainly Nanami Chiaki for reference of games. Currently, the class was cleared off it's table and chairs, asides the one that needs to use tables of course. Celes actually had her very own game prepared. It was but a simple game of chess but with some added special...rules.

You were allowed to set 'bets' on certain matches. And to make it less boring, each turn only last a full fifteen seconds. That'll help rotate players fast. Of course, Celes was also in charge of those bets. Ishimaru was tricked by Celes saying that the money will go into charity. While everyone was busy working, Celes merely sat on her booth, all prepared. Naegi took notice of this and said, "Hmm? Celes-san, aren't you going to help us out here?"

Being blunt as always, Celes said, "While I _could_ help but doing physical labour isn't really my style..."

"...Wow you don't hold back huh?"

Celes merely smiled at Naegi in her usual manner, who walked up to her. "Well then...if you're done with your side, may I do a test run?"

Everyone within the class halted their movements and stared at Naegi. He was...offering to play a game with Celes. The Ultimate Gambler. One can see how is this going to end, yet Naegi had one slight advantage over Celes. Luck. But of course, this could apply to his 'Unluckster' trait as well, which seems to be what he got most of the time. Celes opened her eyes in surprised and said, "Oh? are you sure Naegi-kun?"

"Yep!" Naegi chirped happily. "I may not be an expert on chess but I do know a thing or two."

"Is that so? then I'll gladly accept your offer. Please, make yourself comfortable." Celes said in a polite manner and offered Naegi a sit across her which the Luckster took with a smile and a nod of thanks. Celes propped up the chess pieces and board onto the table as she said, "I know this is a habit of mine but...would you like to bet on anything in this game? nothing too serious of course."

"Mm..." Naegi went as he opted a thinking face. "Since it's a simple friendly match, how about just bragging rights?"

Celes made a nod of agreement as she took out a stopwatch and said, "I'll be counting the time if you don't mind."

"Sure. Let's get started shall we?"

And thus began the simple game of chess between the Ultimate Gambler and Luckster. Celes made her move first by moving her Pawn Piece forward and clicked on the stopwatch to start Naegi's turn. While Naegi thought over his move, Celes stared at the board in a patient manner, then at Naegi. As average as he was, Celes had always thought of Naegi a special case. Not because of feelings but because of his Talent. Luck. While not always relied on in the arts of gambling, Celes had always found the term 'Luck' fascinating. To her, it was a chance, be it in any form. A game of chance, a chance that comes once in a life time or even a chanced encounter.

As Naegi moved his Pawn Piece forward, Celes continued her turn. Meanwhile, the class halted on whatever they were doing and watched the match, interested. Even Byakuya watched it with interest. Celes made her move and thus the game continued. As minutes passed by, the game, due to the short turn duration, it was getting even more intense. Sure Celes lose a few pieces here and there but it was mostly her who dominated the game.

Naegi was focused at the game so much he even ignored the growl he had on his stomach. Celes couldn't help but make a small giggle. People who work hard like him honestly made her have a teensy little bit of pity.

The moment when they felt the sense of defeat on their faces, knowing that all the hard work they had done had been for naught was honestly a sad sight.

As a full five minutes has passed, the game was nearing it's conclusion with Celes setting up the stage for the final move. Midway actually, she had a little bit pity so decided to gave up a useless Knight Piece which won't affect anything. As she smiled and looked at the board, Naegi looked even more serious, before widening his eyes.

"Checkmate."

...

...

Hmm?

What was that?

Did...did Naegi just said...checkmate?

Celes looked at the board with her usual smile. Probably a beginners mistake on spotting a checkmate-

"...Well...he actually got Celes's King pinned down with his Rook and Queen..." Byakuya commented. Everyone peered into the board and just like as Byakuya stated, Celes has no way to avoid her King getting captured. Celes remained frozen, before dropping her smile and opted an empty gaze. Being oblivious to Celes's reaction, Naegi made a smile as he said, "Good game Celes-san! I guess Luck was on my side! that Knight I took down really helped me to victory!"

"..."

"Heh..." Naegi said with his ever present smile. "Celes-san, you lose!"

Everyone looked mortified at Naegi's words. Beating her was one amazing thing but to say _that_ line to the Ultimate Gambler was just pissing on her pride. Celes still maintained her blank look, before tilting her head. Luck...was on Naegi's side? she...lost?

And it was just because she gave up that useless Knight Piece? she swore she rechecked her movements and...and...he just...got...lucky?

"..."

"Celes-san?" Naegi innocently asked, still unaware of the situation he was in. Yasuhiro saw the twitch in Celes's eyes and said, "Brace for impact!"

"Way ahead of you." Ishimaru said as he hid behind a barricade of tables. The class hid behind the barricade with Naegi, still unaware, tilt his head. "Celes-san? is something wrong?"

"...What..."

"...Hmm?"

"WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT!" Celes raged as she flicked the board up and threw the pieces everywhere. Naegi flinched at Celes's outburst with the latter widening her eyes with rage...before breathing in and suddenly returned back to her usual composure. "Oh my...I'm so sorry you had to see that Naegi-kun. I was just...lost in the moment..."

"U-Um...is that so-"

" _Yes_." Celes said with venom as she opted her usual smile. While outside she opted a smile, within, she was pissed. Naegi Makoto didn't win through skill, strategy or anything. It was just pure luck. Victory like that pissed her off to no end. As Naegi smiled at her, she scoffed within. She didn't liked losing. In fact, that word was sort of a taboo for her.

He will _pay_ for what he did to her. Be it a small manner for everyone else, her pride was just stepped on by some punk who only had Luck as a talent! he better watch out during the Summer Event...

* * *

And thus, as weeks began to pass by, the day of the Summer Event finally came. With the School Gates open for the public, it was a massive event. In fact, more of the visitors were adults trying to see the legendary Hope's Peak Academy. Within the halls lies lots of booth being set up, children running around and family meeting each other.

We now join Class 78 in their classroom, which is now transformed into a 'Gaming Room'. With the help of Chiaki of Class 77, they even set up an Arcade and a crane machine! lots of family oriented game was seen sprawling about in the large classroom and many children was seen playing about. However...what was surprising was that, Celes's booth was not present. While everyone was worried about her, she was seen walking amongst the hall, checking out the other classes.

Naegi was worried that her loss a few weeks back must have affected her greatly so for a quick short of time, Naegi requested to go out to look for her. Eventually, Naegi trekked across the halls of the large academy in search of the Ultimate Gambler only to find her visiting a booth hosted by the Ultimate Chef, Hanamura Teruteru. She quickly left with a small bowl of something before walking away again.

"Celes-san!" Naegi called out earning the attention of the Gambler. "Oh? Naegi-kun, shouldn't you be working at the class?"

"I was looking all over for you! you weren't in the class!" Naegi said with concern. Celes looked a bit surprised, but quickly said, "You needn't worry Naegi-kun. I was simply...preparing myself."

"Preparing yourself...for what?"

"Ah good timing Naegi-kun." A voice came in. It was Jin. He looked like he was busy and quickly said, "Around noon, go to the courtyard with Celes. Your registration is up and running so we're good to go."

"...Um...what?" Naegi said but Jin quickly took his leave to settle other things. "Ehehehe...I've taken the liberty to sign your name up on this mini tournament of playing a simple game of Poker."

"Huh? Why?!" Naegi protested but Celes did her trademark smile and simply grabbed Naegi's hand, dragging him. "Come, lunch is just around the corner so we should make haste."

Celes wasn't the one to be excited at many things but for this occasion she was. She planned on making sure to humiliate Naegi in front of the Academy by crushing him in a game of Poker...that is if he managed to reach the finals even. While short, she has calculated her future opponents and came to a conclusion it'll be an easy final.

* * *

Eventually, the two reached the vast courtyard of Hope's Peak to see a small stage propped up where several contestant was prepared. Celes smiled. This will be pleasing. Naegi however, was nervous. He would very much rather help out in the class rather than be on a stage in front of probably thousands of people, not to mention his sister actually visited him.

As two stood near the other contestant, Celes played with one of her bangs and said, "Good luck Naegi-kun...not that you need it anyway."

"I-I think you're just making my talent a big deal..."

Eventually, Jin himself went onto the stage and announced the start of the mini tournament. The contestant all went towards the stage and a massive crowd gathered around the stage, mostly it was teenagers and up that came to look. The tournament was set with eight people in total in one table. The ones who managed to lose all their chips will be kicked out of the game. As the game started, Naegi was instantly overwhelmed with the people on the table. Some of them were, in reality, experienced player or rising star in the gambling world. But of course...with Luck...Naegi seemed to be slowly gaining ground. Within the first ten minutes, the first person eventually was knocked out, followed by the second, third and fourth within a short span of time. Naegi was actually managing to keep on going!

By now, people actually began placing bets and while Ishimaru disagreed to it, Jin seemed to take on the bets for some reason, stating it's for charity. "You're not helping Dad!" A meek Kyouko called out as the sight of her father walking around and collecting bets and counting it like a pro was rather...weird. "I knew this tournament wasn't good for the school environment!" Ishimaru complained as usual but seemed to be handling a bill of Yen to Jin.

"Put it on Celes."

"..." Kyouko face palmed.

Back to the game, the fifth person got knocked out and the 'mini tournament' evolved into a serious one. They all decided to hold a break as Naegi sighed heavily. He would have broke down from the pressure if it weren't for his sister cheering on for him. Celes was actually impressed with Naegi managing to get through this far...with sheer luck alone. She felt her eyebrow twitch again but remained calm.

Eventually, the game resumed but was more intense than before. Minutes turned to an hour before the sixth person was knocked out, leaving only Naegi and Celes. The crowd grew more intense, Celes grinning in anticipation and Jin was getting more money. As the final moment was approaching, Celes looked at the table.

The final board was an Ace of hearts, Eight of spade, Six of Spade, Four of Spade and an Ace of Diamond.

Celes looked at her hand. Three aces and two six. She will win this. As she placed her hand on the table, she placed her cards. "Full house." Celes calmly said as Jin looked at Naegi. The boy seemed to unfazed, probably due to him not knowing what was going on. The Luckster scratched his cheeks and said, "Um...so is this the last part?"

"Hehehe...Naegi-kun. So innocent. Place your cards on the table now please." Celes said in a calm tone. As Naegi placed his cards on the table, Jin widens his eyes. While Naegi had a random assortment of cards, there was a specific card which shocked Jin and Celes herself.

Five and Seven of Spades...which means...

"...Straight...flush?" Celes said in a shocked state as Jin declared, "Naegi Makoto wins with a Straight Flush!"

The crowd roar. Naegi sighed in relief. Celes blinked in shock.

The Ultimate Gambler...has just lost against the Ultimate Luckster.

Luck.

 _Luck._

 _ **Luck.**_

Celes gritted her teeth, before standing up and calmly stabilized her emotions. She looked at Naegi who smiled at her. "It was a fun game Celes-san!"

"...Yes...it was Naegi-kun..."

 _It wasn't._

 _Now she has confirmed it herself. She wants to see Naegi humiliated...and lose._

But then...she realized something. Why was she so intent on seeing Naegi lose? Celes knew herself. If she loses, she wasn't the one to go crying or bawling, if she's in a total losing position with no hope of winning at all, why not let this simple lose go? after all, in the eyes of normal people, Celes was just being childish and can't her own lose. Maybe it was her heartless self that could care less on what other people thinks but...still.

Why WAS she so hell bent on seeing the Luckster humiliated? was because she had superior complex issues? was it just because she couldn't take a lose? or was it just because she was just humiliated in front of many people? or better yet...

 _Was it because her 'Gambling Luck' lost against his 'Average Luck'?_

These questions were on her head as she stared at Naegi who opted a grin of victory at her.

 _It was a fun game Celes-san!_

Fun...game. How long has it been since she enjoyed a 'game' that doesn't involved any money losing situation? a spark of curiosity rose in her. Fun...game. She never thought of much about that before. A game where it could be just played for 'fun' without involving any bets or putting anything at stake. Now she was curious. Looking back, she tried to picture the mini tournament as a 'fun' tournament. People were cheering on, excited, and while Naegi looked pressured, at the end he said it was 'fun'.

A desire grew inside of her to experience this, be it 'out of character' for her Celestia Ludenburg persona. The persona she technically used all her life.

"Naegi-kun..." Celes said as she looked at the Luckster. "Would you like to come to my house later? there is something that I want to ask you..."

For some reason, gaining this 'fun' she's now seeking lies in Naegi. Weird wasn't it? mere moments ago she was seething with rage at her loss. Now it was only filled with curiosity. Naegi tilt his head and said, "Really? why can't you just ask me now?"

"Mm...I could but...I wish to play a game with you..."

"Is...that so?"

"Ehehehe...rest assured Naegi-kun, I hope you're going to enjoy it. No ulterior motives from me."

* * *

And thus, the day ended marking the end of the Hope's Peak Academy Summer Festival. Jin had ordered everyone that the cleaning up will start tomorrow as he didn't want to end the day with cleaning up everything, instead he started a bonfire in the middle of the massive courtyard in tradition to end the event. Class of 78 looked satisfied at their work, save for Celes who kept staring at Naegi.

Eventually, everyone started leaving. Naegi said his farewell to his sister saying that Celes invited him to her house. Of course as a sister, Naegi Komaru couldn't help but feel an inkling of worry within her. Even though her brother was average as he can be, he was still a healthy young man. Who KNOWS what they might be doing!

At any rate, Celes took Naegi to the bus station to get to her house. The bus eventually stopped and the two walked a bit far and into a neighbourhood. Naegi tilt his head and said, "Mm...did we took a wrong turn?"

"No. Why is that?"

"I just expected you to live in a more...luxurious area..."

"Hmp." Celes huffed. "Despite that I was sent here by my parents, they did manage to find a place for me nearby. While I expected a more...up to standard place, I guess it will suffice for the time being."

"Wasn't your parents a french noble or something?" Naegi teased. Celes stopped on her tracks and faced Naegi with her usual smile as she said, "Funny thing Naegi-kun...I heard that people tend to go missing on these part of the streets..."

"I'll stop talking now."

The two continued their walk, but Celes had something in her mind. Did she just became casual around Naegi? normally, she would rebut and continue on her facade about her parents. Celes looked at Naegi again. He can really influence a person without him knowing it...

The two continued walking for a few more minutes before arriving at a simple looking house. It was a bit large, but looks comfortable from the outside. The two entered the house through its traditional sliding doors and was greeted with silence. "W-Woah..." Naegi went as he felt a wave of loneliness from the place. "If I may ask...do you stay here alone?"

"There used to be Granny- err...no. I stay here alone." Celes said. Naegi obviously picked up something wrong in that statement but let it slide this time. Celes guided Naegi to what seems to be the living room as she said, "Please, make yourself at home. I'll be preparing the...tea..."

"Never would I see the day Celes serving-"

Celes looked at Naegi.

"Oh look! a bird outside!" Naegi quickly changed his line and stared at the window. The Gambler made a satisfied nod before going to the kitchen to prepare a simple tea in a pot. It felt foreign to her, to be holding the tea pot instead of the cup. Normally outside, she would be the one who gives orders and be served but here she is, doing the serving for a guest.

She couldn't help but sigh a little. How long has it been since she had a guest? not that she cares anyway...

As the teapot made a sound indicating the tea was done, Celes snapped back to reality. She carried a tray of a tea pot and tea cups, before going back to the living room. She placed it on a the living room table which was basically a Kotatsu. Naegi tilt his head, before shaking it. "You look like you want to say something Naegi-kun. Please, don't hesitate if you wish to ask something."

"Um...I'm surprised you have a Kotatsu..."

"Because I don't look like the type of person to use one?"

"...Yeah...sort off." Naegi said as he looked down. Celes couldn't help but make a small giggle. "Hehehe...Naegi-kun, what I'm doing now is but adapting to the situation I'm in."

"Adapting?"

"Of course." Celes said as she placed her head on her intertwined fingers. "I have a dream. To achieve that dream, I'll do just about everything even if it means adapting through harsh conditions in my life."

"I-Is that so?"

Celes made a nod of confirmation as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Please, drink the tea I made while we play the game I've been planning."

"R-Right..." Naegi said in a nervous manner as he poured his own tea. It dawned on him that he was alone in a house, with a girl no less. Sure, Naegi wasn't the one to have dirty thoughts at whim but Celes was alluring in her own right. Take out those obvious clip on hair she had, she was actually pretty. Naegi only saw her 'usual' hairstyle either during physical education or situations which she take them out.

"So...how about a simple game of Truth and Dare? no bets, no gambles and nothing to stake on. I wish to...have fun..." Celes said in her usual calm tone. The last bit actually felt foreign in her mouth. Naegi looked honestly surprised, he thought Celes would have planned out something, with something hidden in between. He eagerly sat on his knees, ready for the game as he said, "You're on."

"Hehehe...that's the spirit Naegi-kun. Please, you may start first."

Naegi opted a thinking face, before saying, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Celes said without hesitation. Naegi made a nod. It figures she would try to avoid choices which could reveal about her real self. "Um...I dare you to..." Naegi started. Curiosity sparked in him. The sudden urge to see her 'real' self grew in him. Maybe it was his kind nature to see people insecure about themselves kicked in, and wish to help them in anyway, or maybe it was just his curiosity, but either way, Naegi had this urge in him.

"I dare you to take off your clip on hair!" Naegi suddenly blurted. Celes honestly blinked in surprise, before raising an eyebrow. "Oh my...Naegi-kun, aren't you being a little too forward about this?"

"..." Naegi went, before realizing what he just said. If it were in the Academy in front of many people, it would probably signify Naegi trying to help Celes but in _this_ situation, with the two alone, one can only speculate what Naegi is trying to do. "I-I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, honest!" Naegi quickly said. Celes merely smiled at his reaction. It was cute in a sense, seeing him flustered. While Celes had kept up her persona all her life, she was still a girl at heart and did see Naegi cute in a sense.

She made a relaxed sigh, before taking her clip on hair off. The drills fell to the floor leaving only Celes's shoulder length hair. She smiled again and said, "Well...I did it."

Naegi stared at Celes, before blushing a bit. She was...cute like this. With her alluring eyes and now a more visible japanese face, she was honestly a cute girl like this. The urge to see her 'real' self more grew in him. Celes sighed in a relaxed manner again as her shoulders relaxed themselves and said, "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Truth!"

"Ah...playing it safe are we? no matter. Naegi, tell me the truth okay?"

"You're on!"

"Hehehe...tell me...your secret."

"...Ah...crap..." Naegi sighed. He knew she wouldn't hold back like this, but since Celes actually took her clip on hair off, he might as well tell an actual secret. Naegi took a deep breath and said, "Don't look at me in a different way okay?"

"I promise."

 _Or not. She's a_ _professional liar anyway._

"I wet my bed until the 5th grade."

"..." Celes went as Naegi looked down at the ground. _She's going to be disgusted is she?_

"Oh my...is that it? I expected a more juicy secret or something." Celes mused as Naegi looked at her with a wide eye. "R-Really?"

"I suppose it _is_ still a secret nevertheless so you did keep your end of the game. Very nice Naegi-kun."

Naegi doesn't know he should be relieved or scared as Celes opted her usual smile but in a creepy manner. "What will be next Naegi-kun?"

"Um...Truth or Dar-"

"Dare."

Once again, she chose the option to not reveal herself. Naegi nodded with determination. With his curiosity growing, Naegi said, "I dare you to...tell me who you care the most for!"

"...That was forward even if meant to be something subtle." Celes said as her gaze hardened. "You're trying to find out about myself aren't you?"

Naegi instantly stiffened but Celes remained calm. "I suppose I can't help but feel a bit...flattered by that. Never have I come across someone trying so hard to know about me."

"I-Is that...so?"

"Hehehe...fine then Naegi-kun, I shall indulge in your request for now and note one thing, what I'm going to say right now will be the truth." Celes said with a smile. "The thing that I care the most for is...my cat."

"...Huh?"

"Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg. That is my cat and while I would be happy to show him to you, he's currently taking a nap upstairs."

"O-Oh...w-what about your pare-"

"I've said what I need to say." Celes snapped making Naegi quickly nod. The Gambler made a wicked smile which was of course, kept hidden. "Now then Naegi-kun...Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Naegi answered for a change of pace. Celes smiled again. Oh she was going to enjoy this bit. She stood up and looked at Naegi. "I dare you to tell me...what type of girls do you like."

...

...

...

"HUH?!" Naegi squeaked as his face erupted into a shade of red. Celes giggled inside inside her head seeing the reaction. There, she felt it. She felt like she was having fun. It wasn't a foreign feeling but...it surely felt nostalgic in a sense. Once again she asked herself. How long has it been since she had 'fun'? Celes giggled inside her head again.

"So Naegi-kun..." Celes teased as she leaned in closer a bit. "What type of girls do you prefer?"

"U-Uh I-I uh..."

"Do you prefer the glasses type of girls like Fukawa-san? or the mysterious and alluring like Kirigiri-san? or maybe the sexy and upbeat one like Asahina-san? or maybe...you like the ripped ones like Oogami-san?" Celes teased/pressured Naegi even more making the poor boy blush even more. Celes leaned in even more as she said, "Or do you prefer the 'pretty girl' like Maizono-san? or the quiet Ikusaba-san? maybe even the mischievous Enoshima-san?"

Naegi actually had his ahoge pointing upward as a puff of steam came out of it. Probably due to the fantasy he had going on in his head. Celes giggled and said, "Or...do you prefer...'average' girls like...me?"

Celes inched her face near Naegi as steam came out of his ears and crossed his legs. Celes smiled at him as the boy lowered his head to hide the blush. Celes giggled and looked down...to find Naegi covering his lap with both of his hands.

Celes blinked.

Celes wasn't the one to socialize much, nor start a conversation, or even join one. But she wasn't stupid. She knew what was what, and if things were out of place. Of course, this applies to 'certain actions' done by the opposite gender on certain situations. This was one of those 'moments' she concluded in her head. Naegi was having an erection. To put it into other terms...

 _He was aroused. And she played a factor in it by filling him with those fantasies._

Celes actually went blank on her head. What was she supposed to do in these type of situations? this was a first for her, and probably for Naegi's as well. Her face felt warmth on the cheeks as she saw Naegi trying to stabilize his breathing. How flattering. He was actually trying to...erm...calm himself _down there_. Those words honestly made her feel red on the cheeks again...and yet a growing urge grew in her chest.

 _She could do anything to him now. She was in control. In other words...she could make Naegi do anything she wants._

Her superior complex grew within her as she stood straight and poised herself with her usual grace. "Naegi-kun..."

"Y-Yes Celes-san?"

"What are you keeping down there?"

"Eep!" Naegi let out an audible peep. Celes smiled as she-

JAB!

"Kurkh!" Naegi groaned as Celes jabbed her foot on where Naegi's hands were...in other words, his crotch. "C-Celes-san?!"

Celes licked her lips as she grinded her socked feet onto Naegi's hands, making him groan in pain as she pressed hard on his crotch. Forced, Naegi removed his hands as Celes's feet landed directly at his clothed crotch. "Just as I expected...a simple fantasy could arouse you in such a manner."

"C-Celes-san...I'm..."

"Do not apologize Naegi-kun..." Celes said with a wicked look as her eyes squinted with a dangerous stare. "You could do something instead of apologizing to me."

"W-Wha?"

Celes smiled. "I'll be willing to overlook this...incident..." Celes said as she grinded her feet slowly on Naegi's clothed crotch making the Luckster shudder in response. " **Lick my feet**."

"F-Feh?"

Celes released her foot off Naegi's crotch as she said, "I suggest you prepare yourself first for I'll be...getting something..."

Celes left Naegi to himself as she went upstairs to her room, for the first time ignoring her cat as she fished something out from her room. A video camera. She won it through some game last month and this was awarded to her. While she didn't use it unless it's for her own use or something she needs, the camera was in good shape. She smiled to herself.

"Oh this is going to be so much _fun_."

Celes walked back downstairs to see the still red faced Naegi who was now looking down...yet his erection still stood straight. She saw a sizable bulge through his pants making Celes blush a bit. _No!_ she was only here to do things to _him_. Not _together_. The Gambler propped up the camera nearby and set it to recording as she sat in front of Naegi with her legs stretched in a seductive manner.

"You may begin anytime." Celes said with a hint of glee in her tone. Naegi wasn't so sure himself...he _could_ walk away from this but risk Celes making up some kind of other story, and a believable one at that, and risk himself getting neglected or hated. He sighed. Time to do what a man has to do in order to survive. Adapt to the situation.

Naegi nervously approached Celes as she said, "Before you start, please admit the mistake you made to the camera please."

Naegi sighed and looked at the recording camera. "I...Naegi Makoto...admit that I had an erection from a simple fantasy...in my friends house..."

Celes smiled with glee as she her left foot. "Now then...began Naegi-kun..." The Gambler demanded making the Luckster gulp. He took the foot she rose with shaky hands as Celes said, "Now... _ **lick it**_."

Naegi nervously took out his tongue and hesitantly poked at Celes's big toe making Celes shudder a bit as the sudden moist contact made her heart leap. Naegi continued his ministration and began moving to the long toe with small licks. As he went further, Naegi slowly got accustomed to the licking and soon enough, began licking her toes normally. While still in the knee high stockings, the tips of the stockings were growing wet already due to Naegi licking it. Celes found a new found pleasure as her face went red, and her breathing was slightly ragged.

 _ **SHLUP!**_

Being daring, Naegi did a sudden suck at her big toe. "Huuoooaaahh..." Celes let out a small moan which did not go by Naegi. The Gambler quickly regained her composure and said, "It was sudden but...uhn...acceptable..."

This...could get out of hand but Celes's head was currently occupied at the sight of Naegi sucking her leg. He suddenly took her other foot and began sucking on that one. Celes's breathing became even more ragged when Naegi began sucking the toes even more.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

The sounds of sucking began to fill the room as Naegi continued on his sucking. He alternated between the legs as Celes's breathing soon turned to small pants. Suddenly, she retracted one of her legs as Naegi looked at her. Her face was flushed but still maintained the calm face...or at least she was trying to. Celes actually took out one of her knee high stocking and let out one of her legs unclothed now. Naegi quickly started sucking on that one as Celes shuddered in pleasure.

And then...she felt a wet patch beneath her. She looked down and saw a small dark stain on her dress skirt, and her thighs were wet. She was wet and dripping with arousal. Naegi noticed the wet patch on the floor and, unintentionally, did a deep suck making Celes sigh again. She looked down at her skirt, then at Naegi. Her eyes were glossed with lust as she licked her lips.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Mm..." Naegi responded by sucking on her toe again but looked at her. Celes licked her lips and said, "For being such a...aahh...good boy...I'll...reward you with...something..."

Celes actually pulled up her skirt and revealed her crotch dripping wet. Naegi widens his eyes at Celes's naughty looking lingerie and unconsciously gulped. "Pleasure me..." Celes demanded/pleaded as she spread her legs. Naegi pinched the bridge of his nose to stop blood from flowing as he scooted closer to Celes's maidenhood, then looked up.

"A-Are you...sure?" Naegi asked. Celes was flattered at him still asking for her permission despite how deep they were in now but she merely placed a hand at his head, and guided it towards her womanhood. Celes felt Naegi's breathing directly atop her crotch as her own breathing began to be heavier. And then...Naegi poked her womanhood with his tongue.

"Uhn!" Celes let out a very much out of character moan as she pushed Naegi's head to her crotch. The sudden and first touch caused her to react in a way she wouldn't normally act. While Celes has knowledge of sexual intercourse and some foreplay, she never actually touched herself before. Maybe it was because she didn't think of those things much but now...all those pleasures she missed out, and what better way to experience it the first time than having someone do it for you?

Truly it fits her so much.

Naegi quickly wasted no time to start licking the drenched panties of Celes who began panting and pushed Naegi's head deeper. "Uuuhhhnnn...huooooohhhh...haaaaahhh..." Celes moaned at the new found pleasure she was experiencing. Naegi lapped all the wet substance that was leaking out of Celes, before he began to feel more daring. Using one hand, Naegi slid Celes's panties to the side and inserted his tongue to her folds.

"E-Eeeek?!" Celes screeched/moaned in surprise at the foreign, hot and moist object wiggling inside cunt. She pressed Naegi's head deep, not caring whether he could breath or not as she started moaning aloud at the intense, and first, pleasure she was feeling. "Ngaah! nyaaah! N-Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun!" Celes moaned aloud in an out of character manner as she wrapped her legs around Naegi's head as he kept sucking her.

Naegi pleasured Celes with all he head, her moans were music to his ears. And then...he hit a bump.

"Nngeegh!" Celes gritted her teeth but pressed Naegi deeper into her crotch. Taking the hint, Naegi went full throttle and attacked the bump he felt on his tongue. He sucked, nibbled and licked it with all he had as Celes shook her head and started humping Naegi's head by reflex. "Ngeeegh...Naegi-kun...Naegi-kun...I...I feel..." Celes moaned as she was practically shoving all her crotch at Naegi's face. "I...I...!"

 _ **SHLUP!**_

Naegi did a long hard suck at Celes's clitoris which sent Celes overdrive. "NHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Celes moaned aloud as her tongue stick out. Naegi's face was blasted with warm fluid as Celes reached her orgasm and exploded at Naegi's face. The Luckster tried his best to lap up everything but Celes came hard so most of it was splashing over his face.

Slowly, Celes's first ever orgasm died down as her body twitched. Naegi remained in between her feet despite the lock on his head was already loosened. He lapped everything Celes dripped, before removing himself off Celes. He looked at Celes. She was...more or less okay. Her breathing was ragged as her legs were spread with her own fluids dripping out. Celes had covered her face with one of her hands as she panted. Slowly, her breathing became stabilized as she sat up.

"O-Oh...my..." Celes said as she realized what just happen. Things gotten out of hand and what started out as a humiliating act turned into a full blown oral job. Celes couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh dear...I guess we just got out of hand there..."

"Y-Yeah...sorry..." Naegi admitted as he looked down. Celes tilt her head and opted a rare smile of her own. She placed a hand on Naegi's cheeks and lifted his face as she said, "I guess...a reward is due..."

"H-Huh?"

Celes stood up as she pushed Naegi down with her leg. Once again, she pressed her leg on his crotch making the Luckster groan, however Celes this time didn't press on it too hard. "Well? what do you think?" Celes said with a gleam in her eyes as she began rubbing Naegi's clothed crotch in a slow manner. The Luckster took a sharp breath as Celes grinded her foot in a slow manner, before saying, "Now then...let's pick up the pace."

Celes began grinding her foot faster making the Luckster shudder some more but despite that, Celes noticed this will take quite the time so she decided to take things up a notch. Using her toes, she poked at Naegi's belt prompting the Luckster to quickly take it off and brought his pants down. "Hehehe...eager are we?" Celes mused as she looked at Naegi's endowment standing tall and proud. She slightly licked her lips in anticipation because after all, this was a first of everything for her. The Gambler placed her foot at Naegi's erection before rubbing with the underside of her foot, before placing the cock in between her big toe and long toe, before giving it a squeeze and began rubbing it up and down. Naegi shuddered again at the footjob Celes was giving him with the latter smiling.

"Oh my...such a degenerate person you are...taking pleasure at another person's foot. Truly people like you disgust me. Gross. Creepy. Pervert." Celes sneered and threw insults at Naegi but increased her speed. Naegi started showing signs of his hip trying to thrust upward and taking notice of this, the Gambler smiled again. "Patience Naegi-kun...patience..." Celes teased as she slowed down her rubbing and painfully continued it in a slow manner. Naegi let out a frustrated groan but quickly sighed again as Celes continued on rubbing faster.

As this continued on for a few more moments, Celes smile as she felt Naegi's cock twitch. "C-Celes-san..." Naegi panted as he felt the feeling of orgasm building up in him. Closing his eyes, Naegi thrust upward in rhythm with Celes's foot and focused his orgasm at his cock. "Haah...haah...haaaaah!" Naegi groaned as he felt his orgasm coming at the tip of his cock and-

JAB!

"GUH!" Naegi threw his head back in pain as Celes squeezed the tip of his cock with her toes. The pain instantly caused the orgasm to be held back as Naegi gritted his teeth. Celes looked amused at his reaction and said, "We can't have you bursting now can we? it would be such a troublesome manner for you to stain my legs with your...essence..."

Celes held a vice grip with her foot, before Naegi groaned but relaxed his shoulders indicating his orgasm has been held back. The Gambler grinned and removed her foot of Naegi's cock and saw pre-cum at the tip. It was leaking making Celes lick her lips and said, "I'm sure you're frustrated but as your Host, I'm merely preparing something... _much_ more better for you..."

"H-Huh?"

Celes surprised Naegi by her smiling as she crawled to him in a seductive manner. Once again her eyes were glossed with lust as she giggled at him. She slowly pushed Naegi down as he rested on his back again with Celes crawling atop of him. "Mm...I'll be the one in control here Naegi-kun..." Celes mused with a smile as she sat atop Naegi's erection. The Luckster shuddered as Celes slowly shook her hips and grinded against his erection. The Gambler sighed in pleasure and grinded slowly much to Naegi's dismay. It tortured him slowly which she had found amusing so. Smiling in a sadistic manner, Celes grinded much more slowly, but took harder thrust as Naegi tilt his head back again, sighing. Celes began grinding on him at a normal pace as he felt blood rush back into his erection, feeling pleasured once more. Celes sighed as well, feeling Naegi's erection at her womanhood did wonders.

Because it was held back before, Naegi felt his orgasm building up faster as he held Celes's waist and started to thrust as well. Celes merely replied with a pleasured sigh as Naegi humped her, desperate for release. "Uhn...haah...Celes...san..." Naegi moaned as Celes took sharp thrusts, before she smiled at him.

She suddenly ceased her movements making Naegi growl at her. "Oh my...is the dog already barking at it's Master? very impolite you know..." Celes teased making the Luckster sigh. The Gambler purposely remained as she was waiting for Naegi to calm himself down, only removing herself when Naegi's breathing stabilized yet his erection still stood hard. Celes giggled and said, "I guess...some foreplay is done. Let us move onto the main event now. Be honoured Naegi-kun...you'll start feeling pleasure like you have never felt before."

 _Despite she herself had never any pleasure at all._

"C-Celes-san..." Naegi said but the Gambler smiled in reassurance as she held Naegi's erection. Celes slightly gulped but quickly composed herself and placed the erection at her entrance. "Naegi-kun...whether I'm doing this of my own will or it's just at the heat of the moment...know that I'm doing this at my own free will..."

"Celes-" Naegi said but was cut off as Celes slowly inserted Naegi's cock into her maidenhood. Naegi gritted his teeth, before tossing it back at the sheer tightness of Celes's maidenhood was, while Celes gritted her teeth in pain as Naegi's cock slowly entered her. Being her first time as well, Naegi slowly pierced through her hymen as blood leaked out but Celes successfully sheathed Naegi within her. The Gambler crossed her eyes and bit her lip to hold the pain, but suddenly, something happened.

Naegi intertwined both of their hands together. Celes blinked as Naegi smiled at her, she looked at their intertwined fingers and blushed a bit. No one has actually held her hand in her life save for her parents but that doesn't count. She stared at it in an interested manner, before shaking her head and focused at Naegi. The Luckster didn't move at all, waiting for Celes to adjust herself.

Finally, Celes began to adjust to Naegi's cock inside of her, before slowly grinding her hips. The two took a sharp breath as Celes started a slow rhythm. She stared at the intertwined hands for a while again, before smiling to herself and started moving a little bit faster. Naegi grunted as Celes began picking up speed.

"Haaahh...this...this feels...nice..." Celes moaned slowly-

"Uhn..."

"Eep?!" Celes went as Naegi suddenly thrust upward and hits her cervix. Feeling weak, Celes fell backwards only for Naegi to catch her and started to thrust inside of her. "I've come to realize you're the one who prefers to be pleasured rather then pleasuring someone else." Naegi said in a husky tone as he breathed on her ear. Celes blushed as Naegi wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her as he began to thrust faster.

"Ngghh...Naegi-kun..." Celes moaned slowly as he nibbled on her earlobe, before moving onto her neck. The Luckster sucked on Celes's smooth neck making the girl let out small squeaks of pleasure. Knowing where this was heading, she started to undress her top half before sliding it off her shoulders only to be stopped by Naegi.

"S-Stop..." Naegi said earning a look from Celes. "I-I...like to do this with you...while you're in your clothes..."

Ah...a fetish it seems?

Celes couldn't help but giggle but suddenly shuddered as Naegi thrust deep into her again. Celes slowly arched her body back, showing her breasts to Naegi. "I-I know I may not be the...biggest but- Aahn..." Celes said only to moan as Naegi quickly suckled on a nipple. Celes rode atop Naegi's lap as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held his head in a loving manner. As Naegi thrust into her cervix in a rapid manner, Celes's head became light as she felt the familiar sensation she was feeling before come again.

"N-Naegi-kun...I...I'm fee- Mpphff?!" Celes started but was halted as Naegi suddenly placed his lips on her. She widens her eyes in shock. Her first kiss was just stolen by Naegi. The Luckster didn't do anything to her, merely placed his lips on her but to her...it was special. With the a new feeling growing in her, she melted at the contact and embraced Naegi as she tighten her grip on his waist with her legs. Naegi, still inside of her, started to thrust in a more rapid pace before-

"UHN!" Celes let out a loud moan as Naegi hit's a special spot. Noticing this, the Luckster started ramming at the spot with all he got. Celes's head went light before a rush at her loins made her eyes roll back as the feeling of orgasm once more swept her up. "Haaah...haaah...haaaaaahhhnnn!" Celes moaned inside Naegi's mouth and taking the advantage, Naegi slipped his tongue into her mouth. Celes, at a high state, eagerly accepted the tongue as the two exchanged spit in a wild manner. Celes was eager with the new found pleasure as Naegi explored every inches of her mouth, before coiling his tongue with hers. Celes sucked on Naegi's tongue making the Luckster groan, before he made sharp thrusts.

Celes began bouncing atop of him as well and each time she came down, Naegi's cock would hit her womb directly which pleasured her to no end. "Haaah...huuuooohh...N-Naegi-kun...this..."

"Haah...haah...Celes-san..." Naegi grunted as Celes hugged him and pulled him into another deep kiss. Naegi fondled Celes's breast which she seemed to like. Naegi removed his mouth of Celes's with a thick trail of saliva, before moving down to her collarbone again, then to her neck before nibbling on a nipple again. Celes held onto Naegi as he slowly pushed her down but Celes kept a vice grip on Naegi.

He kept on pounding Celes who literally hung onto him as Naegi kissed Celes once more, before departing. "C-Celes-san...I'm...I'm close...!"

Celes was close again as her cunt squeezed Naegi with all it's might. As Celes felt her back touching the ground, Naegi did three hard strikes as he let out a grunt. "Celes-san!"

"N-Naegi-kun!" Celes moaned as well before Naegi felt the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm. Celes felt Naegi's cock twitch before bursting out thick droplets of semen into her cervix directly. Celes rolled her eyes back and was hit with the third orgasm of the day as their juices mixed. Due to the fact Naegi was held back for most of the time during their...session, Naegi kept bursting inside of her prompting some to leak out to the floor.

Celes's eyes rolled back at the feeling of the warm liquid entering her, before her tongue flicked out as a third wave was felt. They did it without protection and the sheer amount of semen poured inside of her had a high chance of impregnating her...but she didn't mind. As Naegi's cock twitch for the last time for the day, the final burst of semen forced Celes to hit another orgasm but this time, she let out a silent scream of pleasure as her mouth opened wide with her tongue flicking out.

Naegi panted and calmed his breathing down as did Celes before he removed himself off her and with an audible 'POP!', he released his cock of Celes's maidenhood. A rush of semen instantly poured out of Celes and formed a pool beneath her with the Gambler slightly sighing in a pleasured manner. Half a minute passed by but the semen kept flowing out with a hint of blood and her own fluids in it. Celes sighed again.

"You impressed me Naegi-kun...I never knew a D-rank like you would be able to perform such amazing...performance..."

Naegi blushed and looked down, before looking at the pool of semen. "I...I'm sorry for...finishing it inside of you..."

Celes looked up but couldn't help do a rare smile. "You needn't worry Naegi-kun, I too should have released you but I didn't. I guess I was in some fault as well."

"Celes?"

"I have a chance of being impregnated now." Celes said in a solemn manner. "I guess if the Academy finds out of this...I might be-"

"I-I'll take responsibility!" Naegi suddenly declared making the Gambler blink. "I-I know that you have a dream...and to achieve that you need to be successful in life! I don't want you dropping out of the Academy just because of some mistake _I_ made so...I'll take responsibility!"

Celes was honestly surprised. Sure, she actually planned on aborting this...might be baby inside of her even if she was impregnated but...those words...it made her feel warm. Celes looked down as the pool of semen below her. Let's recap the thing she did for the past few weeks. She played a game with Naegi, and lost. Then, she played against him in a mini tournament...and lost again. Here she is now, just finished having sexual intercourse with him with a moral dilemma.

 _A battle with herself._

On one hand, she _could_ use this as a blackmail against Naegi and probably make a story to the entire school that he raped her and probably expel Naegi, abort her might be baby inside of her and carry on life like usual...

 _OR_ she could go along with it...and...be with Naegi all the way.

The second choice actually caused her to blush as she looked at Naegi's determined expression. "Are you...serious?"

"Yes. But I just have one condition Celes-san..." Naegi said with a serious expression. That condition made her smile drop until Naegi said those words which she honestly thought she wouldn't have heard from other people. "I want you to be yourself. Not as Celestia Ludenburg but...as _yourself_."

Celes actually widens her eyes in surprise at his request, before blushing madly and looked down. A smile crept up to her face, not the one she used all her life, those fake smile. It was a genuine one. She looked up with an honest smile. "Honestly Naegi-kun...you really know how to beat me down huh?"

"Huh?"

 _She once again lost the battle against herself._

"I'll...take up on your word." Celes said as she scooted closer to Naegi and kissed him ont he cheeks prompting the Luckster to blush. "C-Celes-san-"

"Yasuhiro Taeko."

"...Huh?"

"That is my name. Yasuhiro Taeko. Please call me that from now on...when it's just the two of us of course." Celes...or rather, Taeko said with a smile. Naegi's face instantly lit up. He was happy she was being more honest with herself now. Taeko played with one of her bangs and said, "But I must admit...Makoto-kun..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm not satisfied after all. I guess with your help, I'll be honest from now on."

Naegi raised his eyebrow as Taeko smiled at him. "Please, indulge me one more fantasy."

"Y-Yes...if that would make you happy...Taeko-chan..." Naegi said with a blush. Taeko smiled in a happy manner before leaning in closer to Naegi's ear and whispered seductively, "I believe I'm fertile. Please...indulge me on this fantasy once more."

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

Holy shit...9k worth of words on this update XD

Did you guys enjoyed it? I sure had fun writing it but honestly, Celes's personality was a hard one to write. I do hope I got her in character. Now then, below I'll be putting on a list of the following updates.

Next update: **Wet Lessons - (Naegi x Asahina)**

2nd update: **Inspirational Moment - (Naegi x Fukawa)**

3rd update: **Hard Luck of a Soldier - (Naegi x Ikusaba) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple)**

Below these 'Major Updates' are future updates which I'll be making in...well...the future.

 **Special Lessons - (Naegi x Yukizome)** (First DR3 Character)

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update)

 **Sensational - (Naegi x Maizono)**

But here is a not. The update list **are not in order. IT CAN CHANGE DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT** so be sure to keep on supporting this series! also, there will be a poll I'll be making regarding whether I should add in DR2 casts or not. Thanks for reading and be patient for the next update.

Jibster out.


	3. Wet Lessons (NaegixAsahina)

Hey guys, a new update up and running. There is one thing that I must make it clear for you all. The girls that did NOT appear in the list **DOESN'T MEAN THEY WON'T APPEAR**. It's just that I didn't put it there yet. Also, I got a new 'list style' later down below. And to the reviewers **Writer-san** and **Harutora75** , HEAVEN'S NO I'm not that person XD.

It's just I got inspiration from him. Unoriginal Author is Unoriginal LOL.

Also, Poll is up and running so cast your votes. I'm cool with any choices as this story is a fanservice anyway.

Anyway, I'll start now.

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-canon to any other chapters._

 **The luckster and his luck**

by Jibster

Chapter three: Wet Lessons (Naegi x Asahina)

Asahina Aoi.

The Ultimate Swimming Pro.

Upbeat and cheerful. These are the words that could simply describe the girl known as Asahina Aoi. A bit of an airhead, it makes her cute in a sense depending on the context. There are times where she's very impatient to the point she actually switched Sports Club five times yet her spirit remains active and upbeat as always. She was always trying to encourage others and try to see things in a positive light, combined with her good competitive sense and not to mention her _physical attributes_ , she was a girl a guy would want in his life.

Of course...there was a side of her where she's insecure about her own femininity due to her being an athlete. With an innocent request, it honestly changed everything.

* * *

"And that's when they started to call me being part man..." Asahina Aoi said in a sad manner as she rested her head to the table as her pony tail drooped down indicating her mood was down. Nearby, her best friend Oogami Sakura patiently listened to Asahina's story. Apparently, when Asahina was using the public pool the other day, some girls were apparently jealous of her appearance and her being a student of Hope's Peak so they said bad things about her. It was purposely made they looked like they were whispering but loud enough for Asahina to hear out.

Sakura sighed. She knew Asahina was very much insecure about her own feminine side as she's an athlete, mostly she spends her time on the field during sports and doesn't really think of girly things much like dating, having a boyfriend, wear make up etc.

The Ultimate Martial Artist sighed at her best friend's dilemma. At times like this, she actually don't know what to do. 'Soft' situations like this wasn't really her strongest point despite she herself having a boyfriend already. Sakura huffed and said, "I wish there was a way I could hel-"

Sakura suddenly held her tongue as a familiar figure walked in. It was Naegi entering the classroom, seemingly trying to pick up something. The Martial Artist perked her head up as an idea formed in her head. Naegi was a kind individual, he's sensitive to people's feeling so he knows when something's wrong and what's best was that, he was an understanding person. Maybe he can help Asahina.

"Excuse me Naegi." Sakura called out to Naegi who perked his head up. "Forgive me for taking your time but it would seem that I need your help."

Naegi tilt his head and looked at Asahina who looked rather down. Smiling in his trademark understanding manner, the Luckster nodded and walked towards the the two athlete and said, "Sure thing Oogami-san. Does it has something to do with Asahina-san?"

"H-Huh? Sakura-chan!" Asahina finally realized why Sakura called Naegi out. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

The Martial Artist made a nod of apology as she stood up. "Forgive me Asahina but Naegi could help you better than I would. Forgive me once again." Sakura said in an apologetic manner before dashing off the classroom. Asahina stared in disbelief as Sakura just left her with Naegi. The Swimming Pro pouted and said, "Not funny Sakura-chan!"

Naegi sweat drop at the scene but said, "So...is there any problem I could help with?"

"Oh..." Asahina went, realizing the situation Sakura set her in. With a sigh, the Swimming Pro rested her head on the table again. "Girl problem..."

"Perhaps I could help out just a little bit if you tell me what your predicament is?" Naegi asked politely. Asahina looked at Naegi who sat at his chair and focused on her. Sighing again, Asahina shrugged. "Well...I guess it started about when the week started..."

And so, Asahina explained her situation. Going into detail, Asahina was bored with the Indoor pool of the Academy so decided to use the public ones. There, a group of girls were rather jealous of her so decided to talk bad about her. It didn't really affected her much until she realized how less of 'girly' she was and made her spirit go down in the dumps. Naegi maintained a serious expression throughout the entire time Asahina told about her dilemma, before nodding.

"I see...so I guess the problem is on your end?" Naegi said earning a raised eyebrow from Asahina. The Luckster quickly raised his hand and said, "I-I don't mean any harm on that but it's just...you're making other people's opinion affect you."

"Huh?"

"Mm...let's see...I guess you're probably making it too much of a deal. I know some people react different on those type of situations but I guess all I could say is that you shouldn't let other people effect on how you feel on the inside..."

Asahina dropped her head. "Nnggh...it's making me feel dizzy with all these wisdom words you're giving..."

Naegi made a small chuckle and said, "If it will make you feel any better, I think you're wonderful Asahina-san."

The Swimming Pro instantly widens her eyes and blushed. "HUH?!"

"Err...was it something that I said?"

Asahina turned around to hide her blush. That seriously came out of nowhere but...he was probably trying to make her feel better. The Swimming Pro calmed herself down and quickly said, "Thank you."

"No problem. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to call me out."

Asahina made a smile of thanks, before opting a thinking face. Now that she think about it, she almost has little to no experience with any boy whatsoever and not in the standard of friends, but in the standard of a boyfriend. She never bothered to think about it really but now that she did, it really made her feel less of a girl. And so, she came up with a plan.

"Naegi!"

"Y-Yes?" Naegi replied, a bit startled that Asahina shouted at him and inched her face closer. "I've got a plan Naegi!"

"A plan?"

"Yes! and I need your help for it!" Asahina said in a serious yet energetic tone. Naegi tilt his head as Asahina said, "I've been thinking actually. How does it feel to have a boyfriend...and experience something that others girls do on a normal basis!"

"I-Is that so? how can I help?"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend!"

"...Huh?"

Asahina inched her face even closer with a determined expression. "That's right Naegi! I want to experience what normal girls feel!"

"O-Okay but...why me?"

Asahina retracted her face but opted a deadpan expression. "Think about it Naegi. Togami is too pompous, Owada is to noisy and isn't sensitive to a girl's feeling, Ishimaru is too loud and don't let me explain about Hifumi!"

"What about-"

"Hagakure doesn't get anyone at all."

"...Fair point..."

CRASH!

Nearby, something crashed...and it sounded like glass...

"I WAS DECEIVED!"

Naegi sweat drop at the shout but went back to focusing on Asahina. Seeing her determined face, Naegi sighed a bit. "If it helps...then I'll try. I still don't get why you chose me though..."

"Because you're plain and the closest choice."

Another crack was heard but this time it came from inside of Naegi.

* * *

The following week, it was decided by Asahina the two would meet up at the School's gate on a sunday where they would commence Asahina's plan. Naegi was currently standing in front of the gates with his usual clothes and waited patiently for Asahina. He didn't really mind going on with this plan but...this is Asahina. It wasn't that she was not that girly but...it was just her preference.

As Naegi stated before, Asahina should just be herself but if this is the way that could help her, he is more than willing to help. "Naegi! sorry I'm late!"

As if on cue, Asahina's voice was heard. Naegi turned his head and saw Asahina walking towards him. She was in her usual clothes as well. The Swimming Pro smiled and said, "Well then, shall we start?"

"Sounds nice. So...where should we go first?"

"..."

Silence answered him. Naegi tilt his head as Asahina did the same. "Uuh...I don't know. What is it that they usually do in dates?"

Naegi sweat drop as Asahina's answer but quickly coughed. "Ehm...hmm. Let's see, usually, they to some places and do some activities like watching a movie, a walk in the park, drink up in a cafe or something along those lines."

Asahina opted a thinking face, before Naegi did the same. He realized the things he mentioned wasn't so 'Asahina' so he decided to pick a choice that would probably fit her preference more. "How about going to an Amusement Park?"

"Huh?"

"Amusement Park. I was thinking since it fits your personality more, we get to move around and not stay in one place seeing you'll get restless."

Asahina was impressed. Did Naegi actually noticed her habits?

"How would you know I would be restless?"

"Explain to me why would you switch a Sports Club over five times."

"Fair point..." Asahina said with a smile. "Let's go then!"

And so the two started their 'Pretend Date' in hopes Asahina would 'feel like a normal girl'. The two took a taxi before arriving at an Amusement Park that Naegi knew. It was slightly outside the busy city side so the ride was half an hour long. As they got off the taxi, Asahina's eyes instantly lit up. "Oh...my! it's huge!"

"Yeah...my family and I went here before when I was a kid. I sometimes take my sister here just to have fun." Naegi said with a smile, remembering his fond memories. "But it's not about me today. What do you want to do first?"

"Mm..." Asahina opted another thinking face. "Ooh ooh! how about that?!" the Swimming Pro said in an excited manner pointing at a large roller coaster. Instantly, the Luckster gulped as his ahoge dropped down a bit. "O-Oh...that. It's...got some pretty nasty turns so..."

"What are you waiting for?!" Asahina said in her impatient yet excited tone. "Let's go slowpoke!"

Taking the Luckster's hand, Asahina dragged Naegi in high speed towards the deadly roller coaster. The two got their tickets before sitting on the front side of the coaster. As the safety belts went down, Asahina grinned and said, "This is going to be fun!"

"...Y-Yeah..." Naegi said with a less enthusiastic voice. As the ride started, that moment, an excited cheer was heard followed by a girly scream. The loops made the excited cheer turn into a laugh while the girly scream went silent. After loop after loops and felt like an eternity, the ride ended and went back to it's resting stop. Asahina was laughing all the way. "Oh my gosh Naegi, that was so fun!"

"..."

"Naegi?"

The Swimming Pro looked at Naegi who looked pale as a ghost. He shakily looked at Asahina, then did a thumb up before passing out. "Naegi! don't go to the light!"

* * *

After a short funny moment with Asahina waking up Naegi, the two decided to go to other places within the Amusement Park. They tested out every single booths they could find, rode on extreme rides which made Naegi nearly spill out his lunch before eating lunch in a nearby cafe. The two talked about the things they did on the Amusement Park.

"And I _swear_ I heard a girly scream!" Asahina teased. The Luckster tried playing it cool as he said, "Um...I don't know what you're talking about. Must be someone behind us or something..."

The two laughed as Naegi took a closer look at Asahina. Seeing her laughing honestly made him happy, not because he was just being cheesy but the sad aura that Asahina opted yesterday wasn't like her at all. "So...are you feeling 'normal' already?"

"Hm? oh yeah..." Asahina said with a smile. "I sort of get what it means to feel...normal. Not that we're normal anyway..."

"Well I guess the rest of the class is special while I only have Luck as a talent." Naegi said with a grin. "But at any rate, what do you think so far?"

Asahina took a bite of her lunch and chewed it down before saying, "Let's see...I had fun today which was the most important thing. It made me feel...different in a sense. I guess I can find 'fun' in something other than Sports..."

"See? what I told you? you don't need to change yourself just because others tell you to." Naegi reminded making Asahina grin at him. "Note taken Mister Naegi!"

"I-I'm not a Teacher..."

"But you can sure act like one!"

The two laughed again as Asahina stood up. "Hmmhmm! now I admit this was a fun day but I guess seeing what you just said just now, I guess I'll stick to being myself."

Naegi smiled at the boost of self confidence from Asahina as she looked at Naegi. "And it's all thanks to you Naegi!"

"No problem. Just helping out is enough for me." Naegi said with a smile. Asahina opted a smile with energy as she said, "Now that this is done, I guess it's time I'll return to my 'old habitat'!"

"The pool?"

"Yeah. I'll be using the Academy's one tomorrow. Wanna come with me?"

"Sounds nice. I need to do some exercising time to time as well."

"Great! It's a date then!"

Naegi laughed at her statement before saying, "A date it is."

* * *

The following day, Naegi is currently waiting for Asahina at the swimming pool. It was lucky that today had a class involving physical education so the pool was full of his classmates. The Luckster was just currently dipping his foot for now waiting for Asahina to change up. He looked up to scan the scene. Currently, there was Sakura swimming in hyperspeed which literally ripped the swimming pool's water in half while a sad looking Owada Mondo who was currently in the water, his 'Man Pride' crushed at the fact that he lost against a girl in a swimming competition while his best friend Ishimaru tried to encourage him.

Yamada Hifumi, being Hifumi, was not interested in the sight of the girls in their swimming outfits but yet stated 'Certain time calls for a change and the sight of 3D isn't always a bad thing.'

Naegi sweat drop at his speech he was giving to another fellow classmate, Kuwata Leon. Nearby, Maizono Sayaka just came out from the water after a round of swimming while Kyouko was taking a break nearby. Celes, being Celes, refused to go into the water but watched over one of the large benches, amused at her classmates antics.

"Ah! Naegi, thanks for waiting!" A voice called out. It was Asahina in her swimming outfit coming out of the changing room. Naegi stood up and said, "No problem. Ready for a round or two?"

"Sure thing!" Asahina chirped happily. The two did basic stretches first before diving in. The two did some rounds together before opting a friendly race. Of course, Naegi was left in the dust within mere seconds but he happily accepted his friendly loss. As the Luckster finally reached the end, Asahina was sitting on the edge of the pool with a smirk.

"Hee hee..." She giggled making the Luckster laugh a bit. "As expected of Asahina-san, I knew I couldn't beat you...well...I guess no one can beat you in here-"

"Hold it right there mortal!" A voice boomed throughout the swimming pool, earning everyone's attention. Naegi and Asahina looked back to see Junko standing near the two with a crown atop her head and held a smug expression while her sister nearby sighed. "I heard what you just said but did you really think that Asahina-san over there can beat the physical prowess of my sister?!"

"I think strongest physical prowess goes to Sakura..." Asahina admitted-

"Silence mortal!"

"Eep!"

Junko opted a smug face and said, "If you think so...I propose a friendly match between the physically strongest people on this pool!"

Instantly, Asahina opted a smirk on her face. "Hmm? on the pool? I get Sakura-chan might be strong but I don't think I'll lose in terms of speed!"

Naegi couldn't help but smile at Asahina's declaration. He was dead on spot. Asahina didn't need to be 'girly', she was special by being herself and that actually added to one of her many charms. The Luckster smiled and got off the pool as he said, "Well, I agree with this friendly race. I'll be rooting for you Asahina-san."

Asahina pumped her hand up with a flare in her eyes. "With your support, I'm ready to go for a hundred laps!"

And so, everyone gathered and sat on the benches while the physically strongest people on the class prepared themselves for the friendly race...well it was intended as a 'friendly' race but the aura they gave looked dangerous. Gathered at the end of the pool was Asahina, Sakura and Mukuro. Apparently, Mondo was still devastated by his loss and sat at the benches, looking dejected while fellow classmate Fujisaki Chihiro tried to cheer him up.

At the opposite side of the swimmers was Kyouko serving as the referee. She held a whistle as she raised her hand and said, "Prepare yourselves."

While Asahina took the standard swimming position before diving in, Mukuro and Sakura didn't. Mukuro suddenly opted an odd stance which involves her slightly hunching her back but Asahina visibly saw her muscles slightly tensed but not so much but the power behind it was actually felt. Sakura stood straight but gave out power from her posture. Feeling slightly underwhelmed at the fact that she might be going against super-human level people, she looked slightly down.

"Hmm...this is quite the pickle..." Asahina pouted. She looked forward only to see Naegi standing next to Kyouko with a determined face matched with a smile. He looked at Asahina with a smile that said 'You can do this'.

She blinked, before smiling inside. With a renewable flare in her, she opted a serious face as she focused on the thing in front of her right now. Winning this friendly race...and maybe impressing Naegi. She blushed a bit at her own thoughts but quickly shook her head to focus herself. Kyouko swung her hand down as she said, "Begin!"

Instantly, the three dove right in. Mukuro being swift and entered in without any problem, Asahina splashed like usual swimmers while Sakura's entrance was literally 'explosive'. The three instantly started swimming in a free style motion and visibly seen, Mukuro and Sakura was actually faster than Asahina, yet the Swimming Pro never faltered. She kept one thing in her head.

 _I'll be rooting for you Asahina-san._

She huffed before suddenly, she was gaining speed! everyone looked actually impressed at the fact she could keep up with the other two superhuman. She kept pushing forth and when entering midway of the swimming pool, she was at the same pace of the other superhuman swimmers. Seeing thing, Mukuro huffed and pushed herself further as her speed increased drastically. Sakura smiled and while Asahina was her best friend, she didn't want to lose either so she increased her speed.

Asahina frowned. Her arms ache. It wasn't everyday she swam at this speed, no, it was due to the fact that she tried to push herself at an inhuman speed like the other two. She started slowing down and-

"Asahina-san! do your best!" Naegi shouted. Hearing this, Asahina felt warmth in her instantly. Rejuvenated once more, Asahina with all her might, pushed herself as she screamed internally.

 _Huuuuuuuuoooooooooohhh!_

Asahina started to gain speed and as the three nearly reached the end, Asahina pushed forward with one last push and-

TAP!

"OOH?!" Her classmates gasped as the sound of someone teaching the edge of the swimming pool was heard. The three stopped, finally reaching the end. Asahina was panting and saw remained afloat at the swimming pool while the other two got off, brushing off their fatigue with ease. "So...who won?!" Junko impatiently asked from the bench. Kyouko made a nod and said, "To tell you the truth...it's a draw."

"Huh?! impossible?! how can someone just 'draw' with the Ultimate Soldier?!" Junko cried out in disbelief before-

"Geh?!"

"Come now Junko-chan. You've caused Onee-san unnecessary fatigue and loses."

"NOOOOOO!"

Asahina sweat drop at the sight of Mukuro pulling a ranting Junko away. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sakura smiling at her. "You did good Asahina."

"Thanks Sakura-chan but...whew! I'm beat..."

"Here." A voice called out. It was Naegi who smiled and gave his hand towards Asahina. The Swimming Pro grinned at him and accepted the help as the Luckster pulled her up before she stood straight but wobbly walked towards the benches as Sakura handed her a towel to dry herself. "You did awesome Asahina-san!" Naegi cheered her as he sat next to her.

"Psshh..." Asahina refuted with a blush. "I did nothing. It was...uuh...small thing for the Ultimate Swimming Pro!"

"It sure was. Be sure to rest up your muscles a bit, I know it's quite straining for you." Sakura reminded as Asahina made a nod and stretched her legs a bit before feeling the ache settling in. "Ouch..."

"Need help?" Naegi offered but Asahina declined politely. Eventually, everyone left the pool with Asahina, Naegi and Sakura being the last. Apparently, Asahina was having a bit of a trouble with her muscle's so she can't move properly. Sakura offered a massage but it seems her hands was too strong. Once again, Sakura looked at Naegi. "Forgive me for troubling-"

"It's okay Oogami-san, you can go on ahead. I'll stay behind to help Asahina-san." Naegi kindly offered. The Martial Artist looked at Asahina but the latter smiled. "It's okay Sakura-chan, I think Naegi can help me out here."

Sakura made a nod before leaving the Luckster and Swimming Pro alone. As Sakura finally left their field of vision, Asahina relaxed her shoulder and said, "Naegi...can you help me?"

"Anything."

"Give me a massage please."

"E-Err...right..." Naegi said in a nervous manner as he sat behind Asahina. The Luckster placed his hand on Asahina's shoulders and gently squeezed them making the Swimming Pro sigh. "Thanks Naegi. It was embarrassing to ask that in front of Sakura-chan."

"I-I can see that..." Naegi said in a nervous manner. The suspicious glance from Sakura in his imaginary dream scape already sent him chills. Anyway, Naegi first started with the shoulders making Asahina sigh in a relaxed manner. "Mm...that feels nice..."

"I-Is that so?" Naegi answered nervously. The Luckster slowly moved down as Asahina smiled to herself. Now that she think about it, wasn't it weird for her to let a boy touch her this much? but then again...these past two days made her feel different. She felt like...well...a girl. The feeling when Naegi took her out, the feeling of him being nice to her, the feeling of him encouraging her to feel normal in her own skin and the feeling of him cheering her on just now.

"Naegi..."

"Yes?"

"What do you...think about me?"

"H-Huh?"

Asahina remained silent, partly to tease him. Sensing Asahina was serious, Naegi sat up a bit but continued his massage. "Umm...let's see...I guess I see Asahina-san as Asahina-san."

"Only...that huh?" Asahina said in a slightly disappointed tone-

"What I meant was, I see Asahina-san as herself. A nice, upbeat and beautiful girl who likes doughnuts."

"Hee hee..." Asahina suddenly giggled with a blush. "Is that so?"

"I-It's true. You're personality is contagious in a good way." Naegi explained. "You always try to remain upbeat even when things are down, you're very emotional and can't help but feel sad when someone else feel sad which adds to your kindness as a charm of it's own."

Asahina closed her eyes and enjoyed the words that came out of Naegi's mouth. "And what's more is that, you have a flare in you. A flare which is honestly a good thing to achieve your dream. I guess that's what make me like you in a sense..."

Asahina blushed at the last part before suddenly feeling Naegi's hand detach from her arms. "A-And I didn't mean it in any other way...wait...that makes it more misleading!"

The Swimming Pro looked back at a panicked Luckster who blushed heavily at his own words. She smiled at him. He honestly made her feel...like a girl. Like a girl being loved for who she is...

"Naegi..." Asahina said as she spun herself to look at Naegi face to face. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"For making me feel...like a girl..." Asahina said with a blush as she grasped Naegi's hand. She picked it up and tilt her head. "I know I may not be the smartest person on the block, nor am I the prettiest but...thank you for accepting me as I am...and making me feel like a girl..."

Naegi's heart skipped a bit as Asahina's eyes locked into his. Her blushing face actually made her cute face more alluring. The Luckster blushed as well but firmly held her hand. "I-I understand..."

"You always do understand everybody don't you? I guess that's what make you...charming." Asahina said with a giggle as she inched her face closer. "I guess that's what I like about you."

Naegi widens his eyes as Asahina smiled at him in a loving manner. The two remained as they were before Naegi gave Asahina's hand a small squeeze as he smiled. The Swimming Pro smiled back before turning her back on him again as she said, "I believe you weren't done with your massage earlier."

Naegi nodded and carried on his massage on her shoulders. This time, Asahina relaxed herself and actually leaned back towards Naegi making the Luckster blush. He gulped but carried on his gentle massage on her shoulders before slowly going down to her arms. Asahina let out a relaxed sigh as she suddenly held Naegi's hands. "You had nice hands..." Asahina said absentmindedly as she looked up at Naegi with a blush.

The Luckster saw Asahina's eyes were filled with love as she grinned but leaned in her face closer. Naegi blinked and said, "Asahina-san?"

"I would like to feel one last thing...before our 'date' ends..." Asahina said as Naegi opted an understanding smile. He inched his face closer and said, "Are you sure?"

The Luckster didn't receive any answer save for a pair of soft lips touching his. Naegi relaxed himself as Asahina kissed him. The kiss wasn't intimate...yet, but held a special moment for the two. Asahina felt herself melt as their lips connected. A new sense of feeling entered her chest.

Love.

She smiled. As cheesy as it was, she knew she had a special feeling for Naegi now. Asahina relaxed herself before deciding to step up the game. She gently pushed her lips deeper into Naegi who deepened the kiss in an understanding manner. The Swimming Pro felt something poking at the entrance of her mouth and blushing, she gave access to Naegi. Taking the initiative, Naegi inserted his tongue into Asahina and the feeling of a foreign yet pleasing hot and moist object entering her mouth was amazing. Naegi explored her mouth for a short bit, before he did something making Asahina gasp.

He raised his hands and placed it on her breasts making Asahina moan a bit. The two shared a more intimate lip lock as Naegi groped her breasts slowly in a circular motion making the Swimming Pro melt at his touch. Things started getting more heated as Asahina departed from Naegi with a thick trail of saliva as she grinned. "I never thought that you would be the one taking the initiative..."

"I promised I would make you feel like a girl wouldn't I?" Naegi said, trying his best to sound cool but ultimately failed at the end as he let out an audible gulp. "God that sounded corny..."

"Doesn't mean that I didn't like it." Asahina replied in a sultry voice. The girl grinned and continued by-

 _CLICK!_

!

Instantly the two looked at the doors of the entrance to the pool. There was a shadow beneath the doors indicating someone was entering the pool. Quickly, Asahina said, "Get in the pool!"

Without having to be told twice, Naegi ran and dove right into the pool followed by Asahina. Naegi popped his head out first as the door opened revealing Sakura entering the room. "Hm? It's Naegi." Sakura called out as the Luckster went stiff. Asahina was still beneath him but from the looks of it, Asahina knew it was Sakura. Due to the position they were in, Asahina is luckily covered by the end of the swimming pool making only the top half of Naegi visible only.

"I've been looking for Asahina everywhere and couldn't find her. Have you seen her?" Sakura asked. Meanwhile down there, Asahina tilt her head and was currently near the swimming trunks of Naegi. A kinky idea popped into her head as she grinned underwater. Staying underwater for a certain amount of time wasn't a problem for her so she decided to something troubling.

She held the hem of the trunks and pulled it down as Naegi widens his eyes but quickly cast his surprise aside to answer Sakura. "U-Um...I don't know where Asahina-san went. She..."

Asahina stared at Naegi's cock which was semi erect from their earlier encounter. She licked her lips and poked it. "SHE...err...she went on ahead..." Naegi answered with a slightly ragged breathing. Back with Asahina, she started stroking Naegi's cock which slightly twitched underwater before giving a lick making the Luckster shudder. Sakura noticed Naegi's face becoming red as she said, "Is something wrong Naegi? scratch that, why are you in the water?"

Asahina finally sucked on the tip before giving it more licks and sucked slowly. Naegi unconsciously thrust his hips forward making his cock enter Asahina's mouth which she gladly accepted. While not an expert, Asahina started bobbing her head down and sucked on it.

 _ **SHLRUP! SHLRUP! SHLRUP! SHLRUP!**_

"Haaa..." Naegi breathed out as Sakura knelt down near him causing him to widen his eyes. "You look like you're in pain..." Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice. Naegi quickly shook his head as he said, "N-No! I'm not in pain at all!"

"But-"

"I'm just going for a quick swim is all! nothing wrong here!"

Asahina giggled inside of her head but felt her loins becoming moist at the naughty thing she was doing. She released Naegi's cock off her with a silent _POP!_ and attacked Naegi's testicles making the Luckster shudder. She went back to sucking while fondled Naegi's testicles as Naegi crossed his eyes. Sakura frowned at Naegi's weird behaviour but stood up anyway and said, "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No it's fine Oogami-san! I'm just...feeling under the weather and I'll leave soon enough!" Naegi gave an answer of reassurance with a strained smile and a red face. Sakura was still worried for Naegi but nodded and left. Naegi waited until the footsteps were unheard and the doors closed before sighing.

"A-Asahina-san..." Naegi weakly called out as Asahina released Naegi and swam up. She shook her head releasing of it's water and took a deep breath. She grinned at Naegi who huffed. "T-That was dangerous..."

Asahina fondly held Naegi's erection as she stroke it slowly and said, "Heehee...couldn't help it Naegi. I can't let it go to _waste_."

Naegi blushed at Asahina talking so naughty as she said, "Now then...please sit up."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" Asahina impatiently said. Naegi quickly sat on the edge of the pool with his legs still in the water. Asahina grinned before doing what made Naegi's erection skyrocket. Pulling down her swimming outfit, she showed Naegi her plumpy breasts as she blushed a bit. Naegi kept staring at Asahina's globes who smiled in a flattered manner before saying, "I hope you enjoy this..." as she sandwiched her breasts around Naegi's erection.

Instantly, the Luckster threw his head back at the softness of Asahina's breasts as she smiled a bit. She pressed them together and slowly rubbed it together up and down. She easily stay afloat in the water as Naegi sighed in pleasure.

 ** _FLUP! FLUP! FLUP! FLUP!_**

 ** _SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!_**

Asahina kept rubbing her breasts on Naegi's erection as she started sucking audibly on the tip. "Haaah...A-Asahina...san..." Naegi moaned out as his hips started to thrust forward in rhythm. Asahina increased her speed as Naegi pushed her head down to suck in deeper as he started to thrust into her mouth directly. The softness of Asahina's breasts combined with her hot and moist mouth, the pleasure overwhelmed Naegi. He groaned a bit and started to pant. "A-Asahina-san!" Naegi warned before Asahina smiled inside and did a long and hard suck.

 _ **SHHHHLLLLLUUUUUUP!**_

"Argh!" Naegi moaned aloud as his cock twitched and burst out thick layers of semen directly into Asahina's throat. The sudden feeling of something hot and salty shot directly into her throat surprised Asahina as she released his cock of her mouth making Naegi shoot his load onto her face. Thick ropes of semen splashed onto Asahina's forehead, followed by hitting her left eye, her cheeks and her lips. Asahina licked her lips as the shots kept coming so she opened her mouth and held her hand out, accepting the warm feeling of Naegi's semen hitting her face. The final shots reached pass her chin and landed on her breasts. Naegi panted heavily and looked at Asahina's face.

It was full of his semen but she quickly said, "It tastes salty but..." as she gave a lick on her lips. "It's not so bad."

The sight of Asahina licking his semen of her face was quite the sight for Naegi as his erection sprang up again. Asahina smiled before licking the final parts of his semen of her breasts, before opening her mouth and showed the thick amount of semen in it, before closing it again and swallowing it with an audible gulp. "Delicious."

"A-Asahina-san..." Naegi panted at the sight. The Swimming Pro smiled and got off the pool as she said, "Let's get cleaned up shall we?"

Naegi suddenly eagerly stood up and followed Asahina when she gave a wink and used her finger in a motion to invite him. The two entered the girls shower room followed by Asahina quickly smashing her lips into Naegi. The two share a heated kiss as Asahina quickly pulled down her swimming outfit and tossed it somewhere with Naegi pulling down his swimming trunks. Fully nude, the two quickly explored each other's body. Naegi grabbed Asahina's breasts and quickly fondled with it while the latter grabbed Naegi's cock and started stroking it.

They moaned into each other's mouth before reaching the shower. Asahina turned on the water with a balance of heat and cold thus making the water warm. The two kissed a bit more before Naegi lowering himself and attacked Asahina's neck making the Swimming Pro sigh in a pleasured manner. He kept going down and sucked on a nipple quickly before moving onto her waist and finally arrived at her very much moist womanhood. Naegi looked up at Asahina who slightly spread her legs and said, "I'm in your care Naegi."

Naegi instantly stuck his mouth into Asahina's folds making the girl shudder in pleasure. The Luckster wasted no time and inserted his tongue into Asahina's womanhood as she moaned aloud. "Huuhhnn...Naegi..." Asahina sighed as she suddenly lowered herself and sat on the floor while Naegi kept licking her. She suddenly smiled at the Luckster as she lifted his head up.

Instantly, a face of worry entered the Luckster but Asahina smiled. "Naegi...I can't wait any longer...please..." The Swimming Pro begged. Naegi gulped but nodded, understanding her intention. He got up slightly and position his erection at her entrance as the warm water helped him to lubricate her. Asahina's face blushed but said, "I-I'm ready when you are..."

"Asahina-san..."

The Swimming Pro pulled Naegi close for a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You made me feel like a girl today." She whispered seductively as the water let her hair loose down. "Now make a woman."

Naegi's senses went override as he slowly pushed into Asahina. The Swimming Pro gritted her teeth at the feeling of a large, hard and thick object was pushed into her while Naegi sighed at Asahina's tight virgin womanhood. Naegi kept pushing forth and finally breaks through Asahina's hymen as a tear drop down. "N-Naegi..." Asahina cried out making the Luckster hug her in comfort. Eventually, he was fully sheathed inside of her and halted himself from pounding the sexy swimmer. He looked at her closely. Her hair was down now and covered one of her eyes, combined with their litterally wet situation, it made his cock twitch even more. If Asahina was beautiful before, her hair being let loose made her even more beautiful.

"Y-You're so beautiful..." Naegi coudn't help but comment at the sight. Asahina smiled bashfully and said, "R-Really?"

"Yeah..."

Asahina smiled in a lovely manner, before nodding. Naegi nodded in confirmation before slowly retracting back, and thrust into her again. Instantly he heard moans as Asahina moaned aloud in pleasure. He started moving in a slow rhythm pace which synced with Asahina's hips. The two thrust in sync as Asahina moaned aloud. "Haaaahhh...Naegi...this...this feels-"

 _CLICK!_

" _Again?!_ " Naegi thought as he froze. He heard footsteps but Asahina quickly stood up and turned off the shower. The moved to the other side of the shower as Asahina perked her head out to see who it was. It was Mukuro. She widens her eyes but instantly, Mukuro locked eyes with Asahina who only smiled wryly. Asahina quickly turned on the shower as Naegi set it to warm as Mukuro slowly walked towards her and stopped right at the corner. It was lucky this still shielded Naegi from Mukuro.

The Ultimate Soldier said, "I've been asked to look for you. The Academy is reaching late noon now so it's almost time to close down the pool."

"I-Is that so? I guess I've been swimming longer than I thought. Thanks for the info Mukuro-chan!"

"..." Mukuro went as she squinted her yes. Meanwhile, Naegi felt a suddenly urge of revenge as he smiled. "Sorry Asahina-san." He said in his head as he rubbed his erection at Asahina's entrance making Asahina widen her eyes. Naegi smiled and entered her again as Asahina crossed her eyes. "Something wrong?" Mukuro asked as she noticed Asahina's body moving.

"Oh! I'm...uhh...trying to get a soap...with my...uuhhnn...legs..." Asahina breathed out. Mukuro raised her eyebrow and said, "Want me to-"

"NO! I mean...no thank you!" Asahina blurted out as Naegi did a sharp thrust into her cervix. Mukuro raised her eyebrow again but made a nod. "I'll be taking my leave now. I will leave the key of the pool room with you guys on the bench here okay?"

"S-Sure thing Mukuro...uhn..chan..."

Mukuro made a final nod and left the room. As soon as her foot steps wasn't audible anymore, Asahina turned around to Naegi. "N-Naegi..." She breathed out as the Luckster spread her legs and rested one over his shoulder and continued to pound her. "I...urgh...guess it's revenge for...before..." Naegi breathed out with a cheeky grin making the Swimming Pro blush again. "You can be cool when you want to you know?" Asahina smiled and locked lips with Naegi again. The two kept on their rhythm before Naegi started to increase his pace.

"Uhn...Naegi! Naegi!" Asahina moaned out as her walls constricted around Naegi, clamping down on him hard as Naegi sighed in pleasure. "Hoooh...A-Asahina-san...you..."

The two slowly descend towards the floor once more as Asahina wrapped her legs around Naegi and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two started into each other while their hips moved in synch and rubbed both genitals together.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!_**

The sound of flesh slapping each other echoed throughout the room as the two stared into each other's eyes, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other before departing as Asahina moaned out, "Neeh...N-...Naegi..."

"Asahina-san...I'm close..."

The two kissed once more before their loins felt the aching urge to release. "A-Ashina-san!"

"Naegi!"

The two moaned out each other's name before Asahina held Naegi close who slammed his hips onto her as he felt the release of orgasm once more. "Hyaaaaaaaahhnn..." Asahina moaned aloud as she felt the warm feeling of Naegi's semen blasting into her cervix. Naegi kept his hips sheathed into her as Asahina panted heavily as more squirts kept leaking out. Naegi felt jelly on his legs before slowly removing himself. The warm water slowly washed away the fatigue and semen that dropped out of Asahina's womanhood.

The Swimming Pro took a deep breath before sighing in a happy manner. "Naegi...that...felt great..."

"Asahina-san..." Naegi said as he looked at her. Asahina smiled at the Luckster as she said, "It's okay Naegi, I did not regret it one bit. Thank you...for making me feel like a woman today."

Naegi blushed at her words as Asahina smiled at him. "A-And...if you would like-"

"I would like to have another date with you again." Naegi said, instantly understanding her intention. Asahina made a slight groan. "When are you going to let me confess like a normal girl?! you're so understanding!"

"S-Sorry..." Naegi said as he scratched his head. Asahina could only sigh but giggle in a comfortable way. Today, she felt wonderful. She acted like her self AND got a boyfriend who liked her for who she is. Tomorrow...she's going to be giddy...and give him a surprise. But first...

"Let's get cleaned up shall we?"

"Good idea."

Asahina looked down at Naegi. "And maybe take care of that problem while we're at it."

* * *

The following day at school, Naegi was in class as usual, waiting for the rest of his classmates to come. Everyone eventually settled in with Asahina coming in slightly late today. Of course, she usually come together with Sakura to class but today was different. She was a bit late. Naegi tilt his head in confusion before the sound of the door opening was heard.

Naegi perked his head up, followed by his jaw slightly dropping. Entering the classroom was Asahina...but she looked different. She wore her uniform properly, with the necktie and all, she actually wore spats below her skirts and what's even more shocking was...her hair. It was flowed freely and some bangs covered her right eye. She grinned and smiled at Naegi who only stared in agape. The rest of the class was even more shocked at her sudden change of appearance. She took her sit as Sakura leaned in. "Asahina...what...happened to you?"

"Naegi help me with my problem. We had a _wet lesson_ and he taught me to be more...girly!" Asahina grinned, not bothering to hide that subtle hint as she winked at Naegi who widens his eyes in shock. Instantly, he felt glares drilling at the back of his head. He slowly turned around and saw Junko biting her nails furiously, Mukuro dangerously sharpening her pencils to the point it looks lethal and Kyouko merely staring right into his soul.

Seeing this, Asahina grinned cheekily and held Naegi with his arm. She spoke with a high pitched girly voice and said, "This is Naegi Makoto, my boyfriend and I love him soooo much!"

Naegi felt warm with those words...and also felt those glares intensified. That day, Naegi had a lovely encounter with Asahina in the lockers, received a ripped teddy bear in half in his locker, someone trying to throw a _really_ sharp rock and a message carved at his table ' _Notice me already_ '.

(000)

 **End of Chapter**

Whew! that was SUPER fun to write. I enjoyed writing Asahina's upbeat personality into a more naughty one in here and it seemed to fit in! just a reminder, poll is up so cast your votes. I'm cool with both outcome so pick any choice. Also, list of update and a snippet on what you will get on that update.

Next Update: **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm)

2nd Update: **Hard Luck of a Soldier - (Naegi x Ikusaba) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple)** (NTR, reverse rape, switched sex, creampie, one-sided vanilla)

3rd Update: **Special Lessons - (Naegi x Yukizome)** (First DR3 Character) (Sensei action, footjob, femdom, stress relieve, age difference)

Below these 'Major Updates' are future updates which I'll be making in...well...the future.

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie)

 **Sensational - (Naegi x Maizono)** (Paizuri, blowjob, creampie, vanilla)

 **Clueless heart - (Naegi x Kirigiri)** (Prepare for vanilla, creampie, handjob, paizuri through clothes, slight public)

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex)

 **Medical Attention - (Naegi x Kimura)** (Eventual Vanilla, handjob, clothed sex, comfort) - followed by - **Sweet Love** \- **(Ando x Naegi x Kimura** **)** (First harem, slight stealing, blowjob, paizuri through clothes, creampie, thighjob, some yuri action and some more buttloads of fetishes)

Again, another note. **The order can change depending on what YOU guys want** so keep on supporting this story! request, review and other stuff, please keep on reading.

And don't forget to vote for the poll! I'll take it down in like...the next five updates or so, so take your time!

Jibster out.


	4. Special Lessons (NaegixYukizome)

What's up guys, another update up and running. So, before I started to even put up a single word on this update, in my own methods I have counted up the votes **not** on the poll but regarding on who you want to appear for the next update. You'll see at the start of the update soon enough but at the end, I'll be 'refreshing' the list due to the request so be prepared!

And also, don't forget to cast your vote on the poll. Here is a note though, even if the Danganronpa 2 cast will be appearing for our dearest Luckster, there will be some alterations to pull it off altogether, but nothing major, in fact, it's so small you won't even notice it :P

Also, on this update, I want to say sorry in advance if I didn't get the personality correct. Celes was a challenge, Asahina was fun but this update will be quite the pickle.

ANYWAY, enough talking, I'll get started right now. But just one special note to the reviewer **Harutora75.** I've only got one thing to say to you. _**SORE WA CHIGAU YO!**_

I always wanted to do that :P

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-canon to any other chapters._

 **The luckster and his luck**

by Jibster

Chapter four: Special Lessons (Naegi x Yukizome)

Yukizome Chisa.

Or rather...

Yukizome Chisa-sensei.

The former Ultimate Housekeeper.

Bright, cheerful, charismatic and beautiful. I guess these are some simple words to describe Yukizome Chisa...err...Sensei. Former Homeroom and now the officially homeroom teacher of Class 77-B, my senior class, she was quite the energetic woman to be able to keep up with a handful of colourful personality. She keeps a smile which is honestly contagious to others and a personality which can make just about everyone fall in love with her.

She is also able to switch her very own personality to socialize with certain people hence why I called her charismatic.

 _"Experience comes with age, I guess"_

Those are her words when I asked her regarding her having knives coming out of nowhere. But despite all that cheerful personality, I did manage to pick up one thing. She wasn't so good with herself wasn't she? it seemed like...she was waiting for another person to notice her...which became quite the story on how it involved me...being me as usual.

* * *

"A...what?"

"I guess it's a bit hard for you to follow up." Jin said. He looked forward and saw Naegi standing next to Chiaki who tilted her head. "Um...I don't get it." The Ultimate Gamer said. "What's so important about it?"

Jin sighed and showed Naegi and Chiaki towards a nearby calendar and pointed it towards a specific date. February 14th...in other words-

"Valentine's Day..." Naegi said. Jin nodded and said, "Correct. There is an Event I'm planning out...which will include the Alumni of Hope's Peak Academy."

"So...a celebration of Valentine's Day with the graduates of the Academy?" Naegi asked. "That sounds...different. N-Not that it's a bad thing though!"

Jin looked at Chiaki who stared absentmindedly at a blank space, before tilting her head again. "Huh?"

"..." Jin sweat dropped. "At any rate, the reason why I called you guys out here is because I would like to appoint Class 77 and Class 78 to be in lead of planning this event."

"W-Why us specifically?" Naegi asked. Jin stood up and said, "Because I believe your Class is...different in a sense. With the different style of Class 77 and the colourful and youthful personality of Class 78, I believe you guys can make it a success."

"So a joined class planning?" said Chiaki. "That could work...I think..."

Jin made a nod. "I will provide the finance should anything is required so as along you tell me what is needed...not that I think it's needed seeing as you guys are a talented bunch. I will await for the planning and you have two weeks to plan it out."

"Yes Sir." Naegi and Chiaki said in unison before bowing and left the Headmaster's Office. The two walked silently before walking past a corner and-

"NAEGI-KUN!"

"NANAMI-SAN!"

"?!" Naegi and Chiaki slightly jumped in a startled manner as their classmates ambushed them at a nearby corner. The first one to spoke up was Asahina. "Naegi-kun, did something happened?! did you guys get in trouble?!"

Followed by Souda Kazuichi saying, "You guys aren't in trouble right?!"

"Now now, there's no need to be worried or anything." Came in the voice of Yukizome Chisa-sensei who walked towards the Luckster and Gamer. She opted her ever present smile and said, "There's something to be discussed is there? how about we take it to your Junior's classroom?"

* * *

And so, the Class of 77 gathered up in Class 78's classroom to discuss over things. Naegi and Chiaki stepped forward as the latter said, "Headmaster Jin called us to discuss over...an event."

"An event?" asked Sonia Nevermind. Naegi nodded and said, "An event...for Valentine's Day."

"Oh that's right! Valentine's Day is within a few more weeks!" Chisa said as she looked at Naegi and Chiaki. "Is Headmaster Jin planning something?"

"Actually he is." Chiaki replied. "He wants us to plan an event that will celebrate Valentine's Day...with also the Alumni of the Academy."

"Alumni?" Chisa went as she looked outside the window, before smiling to herself. "I see! this sounds very nice!"

"She's awfully excited." Commented Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. "And not in the usual manner. She seems giddy like a schoolgirl."

"P-Probably something related t-to her school life." Touko added. "M-Maybe she...she got a h-highschool sweetheart..."

"Hoo?" Mused out Saionji Hiyoko. "A highschool sweetheart? Sensei! did you have anyone you liked?"

Chisa quickly turned around with a neutral expression and said, "Nope. I don't."

"Your face says otherwise." Fuyuhiko commented earning a smile from his teacher. "Is that so? I don't think I'm feeling giddy at all Kuzuryuu-san."

"Right. Sure you are..."

"So..." Naegi said, turning things back to subject. "What should we do?"

"I believe we should do something that is both enjoyable for the Students and Alumni." Sonia suggested. "Will it be open for public?"

"I don't think so." Naegi answered. "I think it's just us including our Seniors, the staff of the Academy and the Alumni's that will be coming."

"Mm..." Chisa went as she took a sit. "I propose a theme of sorts...a simple event would be boring wouldn't it?"

"Oh oh I got one!" Mioda Ibuki suddenly perked up. She pulled out a guitar out of nowhere and said, "How about a feisty and heated type of theme?!" as she started playing the guitar crazily. Nearby, Touko suddenly grinned and blushed to herself. "Ngghh..." She giggled. "A f-feisty and heated type of t-theme? nggheeehehe...I can just imagine t-those youthful people dancing to b-beat of those feisty songs..."

Everyone eyed Touko who suddenly hugged herself. "Ngeeh...and when the song suddenly get s-so heated...the y-youthful minds will become joined j-just like their bodies, m-moving to the sound of the beat in sync with their bodies touching each other...a-and can l-lead into other things after the e-event!"

Suddenly, Ibuki sat back down. "Ibuki doesn't feel so feisty anymore."

Meanwhile, Chisa was thinking of something before blushing to herself and held her face together. Fuyuhiko saw this and rolled his eyes. "I _knew_ she was thinking of something."

"A-Anyway..." Naegi perked up. "Any other suggestion?"

"Huh...it looks like the feeble mortal minds won't be able to think such events that will shake the very foundation of this earth." Tanaka Gundham said in his usual tone. "What do you have in mind Tanaka-senpai?" Naegi asked. Gundham opted a smirk as a dark aura surrounded him. "I've got it...the dark gods have showed me the way! I've got a theme..."

"A...Theme..." Naegi continued. Gundham closed his eyes, before opening in a wild and exaggerated manner as he said, "A theme...in hell!"

"...Moving on." Chiaki said totally ignoring Gundham who perked his head down in shame. "I believe we should make a theme that could attract both young students and the Alumni. Maybe a theme that could bring back the memories of the Alumni while also attracting the younger classman?"

"That sounds perfect!" Sonia agreed. "How about we make a section where the Alumni could remember their youthful days? it could be in the form of a gallery or a monument of sorts!"

"That's our Sonia-san for you!" Souda said in an upbeat tone. "You can leave the technicalities to me! I've got the perfect thing!"

"And maybe an area that we could request songs for specific people?" Ibuki perked up, before shooting a look at Touko who frowned at the Ultimate Musician. "W-What? you can't stand my presence can't you?!"

"Hee hee..." Hiyoko sneered. "Just picturing the faces of people who gets rejected will honestly make my day!"

Naegi sweat drop at his upperclassmen antic before saying, "Hanamura-senpai could make us a batch of food right?"

"Leave it to me!" Hanamura Teruteru said in an upbeat tone. "We could have a section for the food ranging from light food, heavy main course and all the way to the desert! it should be a buffet style too if we're going to attract people."

"How about games?" Chiaki perked up. Naegi tilt his head and said, "How about...couple related games? something that would reflect Valentine's Day but is still a fun game to play in pairs."

Chiaki instantly opted a serious thinking face and said, "Crane machine with gifts and other assortments. And don't forget the dolls too, maybe a shooting booth to win prizes for your dates and-"

And she kept on going with ideas before planning them out with Souda. Naegi smiled at the sight of everyone talking to each other, planning things out and sharing ideas. "Feels good to see a bunch of talented people work together right?" Came in the voice of Komaeda Nagito who stood next to Naegi. "Such hope you will feel when the event goes off, shining up everyone's talent as they work together to achieve a bright goal. Truly it befits them as 'Ultimate' status people."

Naegi nodded in agreement before suddenly thinking of something. "I've got an idea which I think could wrap up everything as a finale..."

Everyone looked at Naegi as he said, "How about a dance? isn't there always a custom for this type of celebration to have a dance?"

"Mm...dancing at a romantic day, in a romantic atmosphere with only you and your partner lost in each other...sounds good!" Chisa said giving Naegi a thumbs up. The Luckster just scratched his cheek but said, "I-It wasn't anything special. At any rate, let's continue on to discuss."

* * *

A week passed by with Class 77 and 78 planning together. They decided to use the indoor gym for the entire event. Since it was spacious already, they could use the sitting bench nearby as a place to put the food since it was long while half of it can be used for sitting around. Directly in front of the benches were small game booth built by Souda on the behalf of Chiaki and as she stated before, there were crane games where couples could win something for their partner, a shooting booth filled with various prizes on the shelf with the 'best' prize being a ticket to go on a holiday break for the week. What was amazing was that, Souda actually built up a small theater fitting for twenty people, meaning ten pairs is able to enter. It'll play out romantic movies matched with comfortable couches to sit on each equipped with a small curtain for privacy.

For the food section, Teruteru set up two sections for drinks, one was for the older students or the Alumni where 'older' drinks were, wine and other stuff like that while the second section was for the younger ones a.k.a Class 77 and 78. It was filled with soda and other drinkable stuff for the minor. Despite the amazing stuff Souda did, he even went as far as to install lighting system and is currently on the ceiling of the indoor gym, fixing up the lights. Naegi and Chiaki was appointed head organizer and planning so they were running about to see if everything is on check. While watching all of this, Chisa smiled and decided to go leave the gym for a bit to make a quick phone call.

She quickly slipped away unnoticed and took out a phone and was about to dial a number when-

"Chisa."

"Eep?!"

Chisa turned around and saw Jin standing nearby with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I...uuh...was taking a break?"

"The students are working very hard and it's best if you work alongside them. It's not a good example for you to let them do all the work." Jin said firmly. It wasn't that he wasn't angry but it was just strange for Chisa to leave all of a sudden. "Y-Yes sir, sorry, I must have...uuh...not been feeling like myself at all!"

Jin tilt his head with a knowing smile. "Munakata-kun is it?"

Chisa blushed but looked down as Jin opted a sigh. "Five minutes."

"T-Thank you Sir!"

Jin left a giddy Chisa who quickly smashed the phone's dial pad and hit the call button and sort of impatiently waited before a voice came in. "Yukizome?"

"K-Kyosuke!" Chisa said in a happy tone. "H-How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" Munakata Kyosuke replied in his usual tone. "I-I'm fine...i'm...good..."

"Judging from your tone, you want to ask me something?" Munakata replied in a knowing tone. "And it's probably something silly."

"I-It's not silly!" Chisa replied back with a blush. "I-It's just that...I...um...have you heard the news?"

"About the Valentine's Day?"

"Y-Yes! and I was...uh...I was wondering-"

"I'm in Japan already."

"R-Really?! T-That's great! I mean...uuh...oh great, you're coming!"

"I'll see you soon."

"Y-Yes!"

Chisa hung up and squealed in delight before slapping herself gently on the cheeks to get rid of the blush. "O-Okay...I should return back-"

"Kuhuhuhu..." A sinister laugh was heard nearby. Chisa froze and quickly turned around to see Class 77 and 78 spying on her. The laugh came from Hiyoko who grinned in an evil manner. "I knew Sensei had a sweetheart. This is such a blackmail material once I get to know this person..."

"G-GUYS!" Chisa screamed in embarrassment. Both classes laughed and ran away from a steaming Chisa while Naegi, Celes and Nagito stayed back. The three opted an amused face before Jin came out from a corner. "Hmmm...I guess you guys won..."

Celes smiled and said, "Of course. While Sensei is a strong woman, anything regarding her personal life is enough to make her into a flaming ball of destruction...seeing she just threw a knife at Kuzuryuu-senpai just now."

"I was just doing it for fun anyway..." Naegi said with a nervous laugh while Nagito laughed. "I knew my luck was going to be on my side!"

Jin huffed and took out his wallet, handing out the monstrous lucky students a thousand Yen bill. He should have known better to make a silly bet which turned to cost a lot at the end of the day against those lucky students.

"What luck..."

* * *

Eventually, another week has passed by for the preparation as the day of the event came. As Naegi stated, only the students, staff and Alumni of the Academy came. Now, on this day, February 14th, Valentine's Day, a special event is currently being held. Lots of older faces came in filled with a nostalgic expression. Currently, sitting on the side of the indoor gym door was Naegi who was currently taking attendance since he was one of the two organizers of the plan. He looked to the side and saw Chiaki looking a bit anxious.

"Expecting someone Nanami-senpai?" Naegi asked in a polite manner. Chiaki looked at Naegi with a concerned expression but Luckster merely smiled back. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. But if you don't want to tell me it's fine!"

Chiaki looked down, before looking up again. "A Reserve Course Student."

"Hmm..." Naegi opted a thinking face. "Were they allowed in?"

"They weren't but...Sensei was willing to overlook on it since it was a special day..."

"What about Headmaster Jin?"

"As long as I can avoid anyone important, I'm more than happy to spend time with him elsewhere." Chiaki said with a smile accompanied with a blush. Naegi couldn't help but smile at her. She really liked this person didn't she?

"Ah...Nanami-san..." A voice called out. Naegi turned his head to look at a person walking towards them. "I-Is it true that I can come in here?"

"Hinata-kun!" Chiaki said in a happy manner as she abandoned her job and ran up to the person. Naegi smiled and saw Chiaki talking with Hinata Hajime, a Reserve Course Student. "Oh..." Hajime went when Chiaki said something as he looked at Naegi. Picking up what they meant, Naegi asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm...uuh...Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you."

Naegi quickly nodded. "Nice to meet you too Hinata-kun. If you're quick, you can have fun inside with Nanami-senpai."

"R-Really?"

Naegi shrugged. "I don't have anyone picking me up anyway so please, enjoy the day with Nanami-senpai."

"T-Thank you." Hajime quickly bowed before smiling with Chiaki and entered the indoor gym to go do their own thing. Naegi smiled at their retreating form before sighing. "Not that an average guy like me would get anyone to date with. Even a nice fellow like him got one!"

Minutes passed which soon turned into an hour as Naegi patiently waited outside. Afternoon turned into evening as the event became more lively with more people coming in. The main event will be held after dinner anyway so nothing much was to be expected besides Alumni talking together or fellow classmates hanging out. Naegi was checking the list of the guests when-

"Naegi..."

"Mm? oh Chisa-sensei. Is something the matter?" Naegi perked his head up and saw an anxious looking Chisa. " _I know that face, it's just like Nanami-senpai. She's waiting for her...err...sweetheart...isn't she?_ "

"C-Can I ask you a favor?"

"Favor?"

"Could you tell me whether a certain someone has came?"

Naegi brought up his list of guests that he took for the day and said, "Sure. Who are you looking for?"

"Munakata Kyosuke, the former Ultimate Student Council President." Chisa said with a blush. Naegi nodded and went through the list and shook his head. "I'm sorry but he hasn't-"

"It's too soon to say that." A voice came in. Chisa widens her eyes in surprise and turned around with a smile...only to drop it instantly. Munakata came...with a lady next to him. "Hello Yukizome, it's been a while."

Chisa merely nods her head slowly as she stared at the woman next to Munakata who was apparently hugging his arm. "Yukizome, I would like to introduce you to an associate of mine. I met her during my time overseas and-"

And his words became deaf to her. She merely responded with a nods and small 'yes's'. Munakata made a nod before walking inside with his partner. In all this, Chisa had a shocked and blank stare as Naegi nervously looked at his Senior's homeroom teacher. Chisa never responded, before cracking a smile. "Haaah...so it's like that huh?"

"S-Sensei?"

Chisa slapped herself gently again before smiling at Naegi. "Naegi-kun, so sorry you had to see that moment of...weakness. I'll be going back to do my duties."

Naegi watched Chisa going back inside the gym before scratching his head. And so, the evening turned into night as dinner time passed as things were switched into the main events. Naegi smiled to himself seeing the guest list. Apparently, everyone has already came so it's time he could go inside. He made a self made pat in the back and entered the gym where lots of people were going about. It was lucky the gymnasium was very large so lots of people were in and it didn't looked so cramped up. Naegi made his way to the food section and took a drink to satiate his parched throat.

He looked around for familiar faces and saw Souda staring at Sonia in a sad manner who was currently sitting alone. Naegi tilt his head. Did he have a thing for Sonia-senpai? if so, why doesn't he just walk up to her and-

Oh wait...Gundham took a sit next to Sonia. Souda's face saddened even more and moved towards a section in the corner. Naegi blinked in surprise at the aura it was giving. While not depressing enough to have any problem, Naegi would describe it as a corner for 'No partner' section. Curious, he decided to head over there. The Luckster saw Souda sitting on the floor with a drink in hand and opted a sad look. Next to him was the ever cheerful Nagito who sat on a chair while overwatching the crowd. Next to Nagito was Kyouko who sat in a relaxed manner and finally next to her was-

"Yukizome-sensei?"

Naegi saw Chisa sitting on the floor with a rather...strained happy face. "Oh...it's Naegi-kun. What's up?" Chisa said in a forced happy tone. The Luckster scratched his head and looked at the others who opted a sad look for Chisa. It was apparently obvious she was sad at something. Being his usual kind self, Naegi sat next to Chisa and said, "Is...there anything I could do to help?"

Chisa looked at Naegi. It was a surprise he would ask that. Now what actually made her even more surprise was his question. He asked her whether he could help out with anything instead of asking what's wrong. It made her notice he was...a rather understanding student. She merely sighed and said, "It's okay, I'm just-"

"You're not okay." Naegi said with a serious expression. Chisa forced another smile. "I just...need some time alone..."

Naegi stared at Chisa who tried to force a smile of reassurance but ultimately failed in the Luckster's eyes as her own eyes told of sadness. Naegi stood up and said, "If there's anything that I could do to help, just call me okay?"

And thus, Naegi left the 'No Partner' section and roamed the area aimlessly. Eventually, the event reached it's near end with the dance event being held. Naegi sat on one of the benches and saw most of the people in the middle of the gym dancing towards a slow song, fitting the mood to end the event. The Luckster sighed in sadness as he saw Chisa drinking something across the gym with her eyes staring at Munakata dancing with the lady he came with.

The song ended with Headmaster Jin going to the podium and expressed his thanks towards Class 77 and 78 for planning all of this with everyone clapping. The crowd soon left with their pairs, either old ones or new ones but they all left with one thing. Love. They left with their chosen loved partners. Naegi saw the last of the crowd leaving before stretching up himself.

"Well...I guess it's time I clean up here." Naegi mused to himself before he saw Jin walking up towards him. "Headmaster Jin?"

"Hello Naegi. I would like to say thank you and to Nanami for all of this. Speaking of which, where is that girl?"

"I...uuh...recall her leaving with someone." Naegi honestly answered, but didn't spoke of Hajime. Jin scratched his head and said, "I see. I would like all of this to be cleaned up but seeing it's slightly late at night...I suggest you go home now. Just continue this when you come to the Academy tomorrow."

"Yes sir-"

"AND I WAITED FOR HIM!" A wailing was heard. Naegi and Jin saw a rather drunk looking Chisa carrying a bottle of liquor in hand while a terrified looking Souda was trying to calm her down. "I...uuh...Sensei. I-"

"And then he suddenly came up, without telling me anything, with some random _bitch_ and decided to go with her instead of _me_?!" Chisa ranted before swinging her liquor bottle and hit poor Souda on the face, knocking him out. Jin sweat dropped but said, "Uuuh..."

"It's okay Headmaster, I think I got her. I can send her home as well if you'll allow me."

"Normally I won't but..."

Chisa took a chug at her liquor again and started ranting again. "I think she needs help. Apparently, most of the staff ditched on me and I've got to go back with Kyouko right now...even though she says she doesn't need her old man to ride her home."

Naegi laughed at the last bit as Jin nodded and quickly picked up a random tissue at the floor and took out a pen from his suit and wrote down something. "This is her address, do you need any money to take a taxi?"

"No thank you, I can manage on my own."

And so, Naegi escorted Chisa, with trouble of course, all the way to the gates of the Academy. All the while, Chisa kept ranting. "Wasn't I good enough for him?!" She ranted again as they got in the taxi. Midway, she also kept on ranting before arriving at an apartment where Naegi took her up to her place. Chisa huffed and messily fished out her keys and shove them to Naegi.

"And then I was so stupid to try anything to win up his affection!"

Naegi opened the doors as Chisa waltzed in, before staring at Naegi. "Stay."

"Bu-"

"Please?" Chisa said in a sad tone with a sad face. Naegi blinked, before sighing. "Just for a bit okay?"

He nervously entered Chisa's house before she fumbly locked the door. She wobbly walked towards a nearby couch and fell down where she sighed heavily. She patted the spot next to her where Naegi nervously sat there. She chugged at her liquor again, before frowning at it to find it empty. She sighed again before resting her back and rudely placed her legs on Naegi's lap who suddenly widens his eyes.

"S-Sensei?!"

"Give me a massage. My legs are strained..." Chisa said drunkenly before staring at Naegi. The Luckster nervously stared back before Chisa lazily took out a knife from her skirt. As quick as light, Naegi placed his hands on Chisa's legs who smiled. "Thank you." Chisa said drunkenly and shook her foot again. "Now start rubbing."

Naegi sighed before gently massaged his teacher's leg. "Mm...that feels nice..." Chisa mused earning a blush from Naegi. As much as it was very much against his moral code, he stared at Chisa who was staring at his hands massaging his legs. He really now noticed she was beautiful, before blushing again. "Hey...Naegi-kun..."

"Y-Yes Sensei?"

"Answer me this question not as a student...but as a friend."

"I-I'll try my best Sense-"

"Call me Chisa."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Ngh..." Chisa groaned silently. "At least call me by my last name..."

"W-With your permission..."

"Okay." Chisa huffed. "Tell me Naegi-kun...am I unattractive?"

Naegi sensed pain within those words and while massaging her legs, he opted a serious face. "I think Sense-"

"Chiiiiiii..." Chisa stared.

"Uuh...I think...Y-Yukizome...san...is...attractive."

"Is that so?" Chisa replied in an unimpressed tone. "So tell me why didn't Kyosuke pick me instead?"

Ah...so that's what this is about. Naegi tilt his head and said, "I don't know what's going on in Munakata-senpai's head but..."

"But what?"

"I do know he just missed out on an amazing person."

Chisa looked at Naegi and said, "What about me?"

"Mm...let's see..." Naegi said as he opted a thinking face. "Sensei is-"

"Chiiiiiiii..."

" _Sensei_." Naeg insisted. "Sensei is an amazing person. I do know that she's bright and bubbly in her own right, never trying to stop cheering for others, cheerful with an always optimist mind set and beautiful in her own right."

Chisa stared again.

"N-Not that I'm hitting on you or anything!" Naegi quickly said with a blush. Chisa smiled fondly at Naegi. He was a kind boy that's for sure, not to mention he is a very much understanding person. He can quickly associate with anyone's problem and find a solution in them and what's more is that...he's sensitive to other people's feelings.

Unlike a certain _someone_.

Chisa frowned but quickly let it subsided at the relax sensation of Naegi massaging her leg. She smiled at those hands. In her drunken state of mind, She slowly rose up and said, "Naegi-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you for listening to a teacher's ranting." Chisa said as she sat up a bit. Naegi smiled and said, "It's no problem at all Sensei."

"Is there anything that I can do to repay your help?"

"N-Nothing at all Sensei!"

Chisa sneered. Still drunk, she suddenly rubbed her legs at Naegi's crotch, shocking the Luckster. "S-SENSEI?!"

"Heeeeeh..." Chisa giggled as her face flushed showing signs of her drunken state. "Naegi-kun. I can give you a special lessons just from me. Would you like to try to feel like an adult?"

"S-Sensei..." Naegi protested but Chisa giggled and slowly rubbed her foot atop Naegi's crotch. "Hee hee...Naegi get's an A+ down there..." Chisa mused as she used her toes to skillfully unbuckle Naegi's pants and unzipped it. "Experience come with age, I guess..."

Naegi groaned but tried to push Chisa's legs away but the former Housekeeper used one of her foot to held back Naegi's hands while the other fully fished out Naegi's half erected cock. She blushed when she saw Naegi's endowment and said, "Such...a gifted student you are..." as she poked it with her foot. Naegi shivered as Chisa used both of her legs to slowly rub his cock as he felt blood rushing down there.

"Naegi-kun..." Chisa mused at the Luckster looked at the older woman. She seductively spit on her hand and licked it before stretching her finger out. Naegi stared at her in a bewildered state but the former Housekeeper opted a dangerous look. " **Suck it**." Chisa demanded making the Luckster sigh but did as he was told to. Naegi stuck his tongue out before Chisa jabbed her fingers into Naegi's mouth. Chisa moaned at the contact of her fingers with Naegi's tongue. The Luckster remained still but Chisa wiggled her fingers within Naegi's mouth and said, "You know...I could just pull out your tongue or crush your throat from within-"

 _ **SHLUP!**_

"Aaaaahhnn...much better..." Chisa moaned out as Naegi began sucking Chisa's wet fingers. He tasted something foreign and salty which was Chisa's spit and blushed a bit. He was indirectly kissing her which suddenly made a twitch at his dick. Chisa noticed this and said, "Naegi-kun..." as she halted her ministration. "Let's try on a new position shall we? I will benefit you much more in the future..."

After some shuffling, Chisa grinned to herself. Naegi now sat with his legs spread open as Chisa placed both of her foot on his cock again and began fondling it once more. The two faced each other as Chisa jabbed her hand again into Naegi's mouth as he began sucking. Chisa licked her lips as she dominated Naegi who helplessly complied.

"Tell me Naegi-kun...do you not like this special lesson? does it feel good?" Chisa asked as Naegi shook his head. "Aaw...that's too bad..."

Chisa licked her lips and suddenly lifted her skirt and showed her wet panties. "I'm feeling itchy down here."

"!" Naegi went as he thrust his hips upward from seeing Chisa's dripping wet panties. The former Housekeeper grabbed one of Naegi's hands and guided it towards her wet panties and forcefully used it to poke it. "Uhn...your hands are warm Naegi-kun..." Chisa moaned with out as her eyes turn glossy as she removed her fingers. Naegi panted at Chisa's ministrations as she said, "Are you feeling it Naegi-kun? can you feel the building up at your penis down there? can you feel the urge to release?"

Naegi humped Chisa's legs in a fit of pleasure as his fingers unconsciously fingered Chisa through her panties. Chisa moaned and gently rubbed the tip of Naegi's cock with her smooth fingers as she stared at the Luckster at the eyes. "Can you feel it Naegi-kun? can you feel my soft fingers caressing your penis's tip? it's so warm and thick, pulsing with life...and so _wet_ with your pre-cum! and my fingers..." Chisa cooed seductively as she swirled her index finger at Naegi's tip, oozing it with his pre-cum.

 _ **Chlup!**_

Chisa pressed her finger to her lips with Naegi's pre-cum and licked it slowly. "Mm...you taste salty..." Chisa cooed again as Naegi groaned. "And do you feel my hot, warm and moist folds Naegi-kun? they're aroused because you're touching them you know..."

Naegi increased his fingering as Chisa sighed in a pleasured manner. "And...haaaah...and...the tense feeling we're building up in our loins...can you...haa...can you feel it?"

Naegi nodded and stared at Chisa as she smiled at Naegi. "I can...hhnnn...feel you twitching in my hands and legs Naegi-kun...I can...uuhhnn...feel it..." Chisa cooed as she inched her face closer to Naegi. "And..." She continued as she guided Naegi's other hand to her breasts. "Can you feel my nipples hardening from your touch?"

Naegi nodded as Chisa smiled seductively at him. The two stared as Chisa said, "Your gaze...it's so warm...like my...hmmm...like my body..."

The two stared at each a bit more, before leaning their faces together. "And...I can feel your breath atop of my lips. It's so warm...and..." Chisa said softly as her lips was near Naegi's. "You want to kiss me?"

"Uhn..." Naegi impatiently thrust his hips upwards as Chisa's foot increased it's speed along with the tip of his cock being rubbed gently with her fingertips. Naegi's finger increased it's speed at Chisa's as she panted while her breasts were being fondled by Naegi's hands. "Naegi-kun...Naegi-kun...Naegi-kun...Naegi-kun..." Chisa moaned out as her nose touched Naegi's.

Naegi patiently waited before saying, "...Sensei..."

 _ **Mmppff!**_

Chisa smashed her lips at Naegi's as their loins ached before-

 ** _Uuuhnn!_**

The two grunted and thrust their hips forward as the explosive feeling of orgasm swept them. Chisa squirted at Naegi's entire arm while Naegi exploded at Chisa's foot, followed by the hand before it passed by it and sprayed it throughout her clothed and wet body. Chisa felt Naegi's semen hitting her and felt the warmth liquid hitting her body.

"A-aaaaahhh...aaaahah...haaaaaaaah..." Chisa moaned out inside Naegi's mouth with the latter grunting. The two remained as they were before breathing out together before Naegi fell back. Chisa smiled at herself covered with Naegi's semen. She scooped up everything and licked it all up. "Mmmppfff..." She made lewd sounds as she sucked on her fingers and crawled atop of Naegi.

"Na. E. Gi. Kun." She cooed seductively and directly faced him as she was now atop of him. "I like your _cum_ in my mouth and throat. It feels _good_ to swallow it."

Naegi's cocked twitched up as Chisa ripped up a hole at her panty hose and moved aside her panties and grinned...and then opted a stoic face. "Hmmhmm...I may need to spice things up a bit..." She said as she got off him.

Naegi heaved and covered his face with his hand. What...did he just do? he practically just had a masturbate session with a goddamn teacher!

 _ **Flup!**_

And...this was very much out of his moral code. What will they do when they meet again tomorrow?

 _ **Flup!**_

She's drunk right now! this technically sounds like an assault to a teacher-

"Naegi-kun..." Chisa cooed. Naegi rose his head, then tilt his head. Chisa had her back facing Naegi as she spread her arms as she winked at him.

 ** _Drop!_**

Naegi widens his eyes as Chisa raised her hands...and dropped her clothes. A droplet of blood oozed out of Naegi as Chisa turned around with only her panty hose and panties left. She crawled atop of Naegi as she took one of his hands and pressed it to her breasts where he gave a squeeze out of reflex. "Ahn...such a naughty boy..." Chisa moaned out as she raised her hips and guided Naegi's cock into her entrance. Naegi gritted his teeth as the tip touched Chisa's womanhood as he looked at her.

"S-Sensei...you're d-drunk. P-Please...stop this..." Naegi pleaded but Chisa tilt her head back and opted an unamused look. "I just got a punch in the face from my life. You're here to _comfort_ me Naegi-kun."

"But...t-this is rape!"

"It's only rape..." Chisa cooed as she inched her face close to Naegi. "When people knows about it."

"Sen-" Naegi rebutted but instantly threw his head back as Chisa lowered herself onto him. He gritted his teeth at Chisa's sheer tightness of her womanhood while the latter grinned. "Oh! oh! such...gifted...uuhhnn...student!" Chisa moaned out before gritting her teeth and fully sheathed herself with Naegi being inside of her. She shuddered at his length poking the entrance of her womb and licked her lips.

Naegi looked down...and then widens his eyes. Blood. Blood was seen. "S-Sensei?"

"I..." Chisa said with a forced smile. "I saved myself...for him..."

Naegi saw the lust in her eyes subsided for a bit, before it came back. "But who cares? **I've got you now**." She said as she stared at Naegi on the eyes, before she moved her hips slowly. Naegi shuddered at the pleasure as Chisa moaned softly before she used Naegi's hands to squeeze her breasts again. "Haaah...Naegi-kun..." Chisa breathed out as she thrust her hips forward and forced Naegi's cock within her to hit her cervix. Chisa smiled at the feeling of something poking the entrance of her womb before she started bouncing atop of Naegi.

The former Housekeeper raised Naegi and directed his face to her breasts. "Suck me." She demanded and Naegi was forced to comply as he opened his mouth and took a nipple to his mouth. Chisa held Naegi in a hugging manner as she bounced atop of him. "Haaahh...uuhhmmm...N-Naegi...kun?" Chisa said as she stared at Naegi's eyes.

It was a face of discomfort.

She suddenly halted her movements and blinked. Naegi looked at Chisa's eyes.

It was a face of discomfort.

"...Sensei?" Naegi called out as Chisa stared at him, before placing her hands on his cheeks. "So...it's like that hm?" Chisa mused as she rested her head on Naegi's shoulder. The Luckster blinked in confusion as he felt a wet patch on his shoulder. And then...he realized. Chisa was crying.

"S-Sensei..." Naegi moved back and stared at the face of a sobbing Chisa who once again strained a smile. "A-Ahh...I'm so stupid..." Chisa moaned as she looked down. "Here I am...drunk...sad...after realizing the man I love went out with another girl...and the fact that I'm raping a student to relieve up my stress..."

"Sensei..." Naegi went as he opted a sad look. Instantly, his drive to help people kicked in as he looked up. "Sensei..."

"..."

"I know that...this is just you being drunk but...if there's anything that I could do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"...Tell me Naegi-kun...do you find me unattractive?" Chisa said, subsiding her sobs.

"I find you beautiful." Naegi answered honestly. Chisa smiled wryly and gently pushed Naegi down. "Just for tonight...let's forget all about us being teacher and student. I..."

"I understand." Naegi said in a determined manner. Chisa placed her hands on his cheeks again. "I only wanted to be loved by him you know?" Chisa admitted as Naegi listened to her. "Ever since I met him, I always wanted to be his partner and yet..."

"Sen-...Yukizome-san..."

Chisa smiled at Naegi as she inched her face closer. "I'm feeling a bit stressed up. Will you help me in relieving that stress?"

Naegi nodded and said, "I will do anything to help you...Yukizome-san. Even...make you feel loved. I will love you as much as you want to be loved."

A blush erupted on Chisa's face but said, "Thank you...Naegi-kun..."

She placed her lips on Naegi's as she start moving her hips again. The pleasure that was building up before rose again as Naegi poked at Chisa's mouth with his tongue. If she wanted to be loved, he will give his all. Yukizome Chisa is a kind woman who only wanted to be love. Naegi was just an average person following the request of an amazing person.

And he will give it his all.

Naegi wrapped his hands around Chisa's waist, surprising her as she opened her mouth and Naegi inserted his tongue into her. Chisa moaned at the feeling of the foreign warm and moist object entering her mouth. It explored her mouth, going through every corner it could find before it collided with her tongue. Chisa lovingly wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck and deepened the kiss as the two shared a passionate moment. Chisa increased her bouncing by the lap as Naegi thrust upward in sync, the two found a rhythm together and rode each other's body.

Chisa tilt her head and deepen the kiss even more. She loved this feeling. The feeling of someone showing his love to her even though she will forget it the next morning...probably. Images of Munakta filled her head before she opened her eyes and saw Naegi giving his all to her. Instantly, those images were shattered as she focused on the young man loving her with all his might even though it was a drunken request.

"Haaaahh..." Chisa breathed out as she departed from Naegi's mouth with a thick trail of saliva. The Luckster smiled as Chisa sat up an began bouncing atop of him. He grabbed Chisa's hands and intertwined their finger.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

The sound of flesh hitting each other echoed throughout the silent apartment, accompanied with grunts and moans. Eventually, Chisa inched her face closer and said, "N-Naegi-kun..."

"Y-Yukizome-san..."

Chisa blushed at Naegi as she said, "I-I'm...I'm close..."

The two felt the orgasm feelings building up as Naegi thrust faster into her. He felt the familiar sensation of orgasm at the tip of his cock as Chisa said, "Naegi-kun...please finish it inside of me. I...I want to feel your love!"

"Yukizome-san!" Naegi grunted out as she squeezed Naegi with all her might. "Naegi-kun!" Chisa moaned out and smashed her lips into Naegi's as she was overswept once more with the feeling of orgasm. Naegi grunted and thrust in deep into her as he exploded inside of her. Chisa melted at Naegi's touch as he embraced her, returned with Chisa deepening the kiss.

She loved the warm liquid entering her. It was thick yet...it was filled with love. Chisa moaned again as a second burst was felt with semen leaking out of her. The two remained as they were as Chisa twitched a bit with the semen being pumped into her. Naegi did a final grunt and thrust forward and did a final burst into her electing a moan from the older woman.

Chisa sighed as she felt Naegi's cock going limp a bit and rested on his side. She cuddled into the Luckster and rested his head on his chest. She panted and said, "Naegi-kun...thank you..."

"...Sensei..." Naegi said as he wrapped his hands around her waist, still sheathed inside of her. The two felt exhausted from the night's events as they embraced each other before staring at each other's eyes, and smiled. They finally closed their eyes before darkness consumed them.

* * *

Naegi Makoto.

The Ultimate Lucky Student.

Kind and understanding, these are simple words that could describe him. Last night, I find myself devastated after finding out that Kyosuke had another woman. I had always thought I was the one for him and yet...

Such a wishful thinking was it?

In a drunken fit, Naegi took me home where I technically raped him. It was awful yet...it just felt so good. The love I felt afterwards from the young man was...fluffy. I liked it. I wanted to be loved more even though it was just for the night.

I can...be selfish right?

* * *

Chisa groaned. She slowly opened her eyes as sunrays blasted them. She felt a pang of pain in her head before yawning a bit. She tried to stretch but felt something...weird holding her back. She blinked sleepily and looked down to see the sight of a young man with his hands around her waist, she herself was nude while the boy was clothed. His cock was sheathed inside of her which would explain the slightly pleasured feeling she felt each time she moved. She smiled and-

Wait a second.

A...young...man? not...Kyosuke?

"...Uhn..." The young man breathed out and sleepily looked up. With a cute smile, he said, "Oh...good morning Sensei..."

SENSEI?!

HE WAS A STUDENT?!

"AIIIIEEEEE?!" Chisa shouted in a fit of embarrassment as she suddenly swiped her hand across the young man's face. "Oof?!" The young man went instantly rolling off the couch. Chisa quickly sat up but-

"Urgh..." she felt something coming out of her. She looked down and saw a small puddle of semen before widening her eyes. "W-What is this?!" She called out in a panicked manner before the young man scratched his head and said, "S-Sensei..."

Chisa widens her eyes. "N-Naegi-kun? w-what is-" She retorted before memories of last night flashed over her head. The pang of pain in her heart came back as she looked down. "O-Oh...that's right..." Chisa said as realization hit her. She looked at Naegi who blinked and said, "S-Something wrong?"

"Do you...hate me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you...hate me for what I did? I raped you and...and..." Chisa said but felt a hand was placed on hers. She looked up and saw the smile of Naegi. "I don't. I don't hate for what you did Sensei."

"But...I..."

"You want to be loved, and I showed you my love. Even though it was just for the night...I meant everything on what we did last night. I don't regret it at all."

Chisa felt a small blush crept up. This was very much against her moral code but...this young man...showed his love to her. Naegi smiled, before a face of worry came over his face. "A-Are you going to...tell on me?"

"Huh?"

"Despite what happened last night...it also can be considered I was taking advantage of you. I'm really sorry-"

Naegi was silenced by Chisa pressing a finger on his lips and patted the spot next to her. Naegi nervously sat next to Chisa as she said, "Naegi-kun...I appreciate for what you did last night and...it honestly took a lot of guts to do it and for that...I'm grateful. There's...no need to worry anymore for me."

"But...your eyes..." Naegi said in a serious tone. "You...want to be loved...don't you?"

"I..." Chisa went but words went blank. She couldn't think of anything. She wanted Kyosuke but...he's with someone now. She sighed and looked atop her ceiling and-

"If I can...I want to give love to you..."

"...Huh?" Chisa went as she looked at Naegi who looked down. "Sensei...is a woman that deserved to be happy. I'm still young but...I want to provide you with that happiness!"

Chisa was blown back by those words as her face erupted into a shade of red. "E-Even though I'm still young...I'll take everything that comes in the way. I will give you that happiness! and I'm not doing this just because I pity you...I meant everything on what I said!"

Chisa felt warm in her heart. This young man, the young man who she raped last night, the young man that she knew last night...the young man that loved her. Chisa giggled and kissed his forehead. "Mmm...Naegi-kun..." She mused as Naegi looked at her. "Are you willing to go forth with this older woman?"

"Yes!" Naegi answered in a determined tone. Chisa smiled and tilt her head. "As a teacher...and as a woman, I thank you..."

Naegi smiled in happiness as-

"I suppose I could give you a special lesson to make up for the day."

"Huh?"

"I don't feel like going to the Academy for the day. How about we...have a special lesson here?" Chisa said innocently and placed a hand at Naegi's crotch. The Luckster widen his eyes as Chisa giggled and stroke his flaccid cock. "Mmhmm...it felt _good_ last night Naegi..." Chisa said seductively as she sat down below Naegi and inched her face closer to his cock.

"Let's begin the lesson for the day shall we?"

Chisa placed her side bang behind her ears before taking Naegi's cock into her mouth. Naegi tilt his head back as he felt the warm and moist sensation enveloping his cock. Chisa wasted no time and ran her warm tongue around Naegi's cock as the Luckster shuddered. She ran her tongue on the sides before going up and sucked at the tip.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

Chisa took Naegi's cock into her again and made loud slurping sounds which only aroused the Luckster more. He placed his hands on her head which Chisa happily complied and suddenly took him down to her throat.

"Oh!" Naegi groaned aloud and thrust his hip forward as he felt Chisa's throat at the tip of his cock. Chisa happily gagged and constricted Naegi's cock with her throat muscles as Naegi let out a silent scream. She continued her deep throat before realising Naegi with an audible _POP!_ and smiled. "Hee...Naegi tastes nice..." Chisa mused. Naegi breathed out before-

"Uhn!" He grunted against as Chisa pressed her large and soft breasts onto Naegi's cock. She squeezed them tight before moving her breasts up and down. "Naegi-kun...can you feel my soft breasts pleasuring your penis?" Chisa cooed seductively and spoke naughty words. "Your penis is throbbing, hot and warm. I can feel your orgasm building up. Please...come a lot for me. I like the feeling of your _**hot**_ and _**warm**_ and thick _**cum** _ on my body~."

Those words spiked Naegi even more and it didn't help as Chisa began sucking the tip again. He started to thrust upwards again as Chisa smiled, before affectionately deepthroated Naegi as much as she can with her breasts crushing him down.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_ _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_ _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

The loud noises sent Naegi overdrive. "S-Sensei!" Naegi grunted out as Chisa increased her sucking before she smiled. "Dhyou yhou fheel ghood?" Chisa naughtily spoke with the cock in her mouth. "Haaaah!" Naegi moaned aloud before smashing his hips into Chisa as his cock twitched and shot out thick layers of semen down to Chisa's throat. The former Housekeeper eagerly swallowed everything as Naegi held a vice grip on her head. Shot after shot, Chisa kept swallowing all with ease before Naegi calmed down and slowly released Chisa.

The former Housekeeper sighed in a pleasured manner before slowly removing herself of Naegi. She played with the salty semen in her mouth, before opening it to show Naegi the pool of semen her just dropped. She closed it back and with a smile, gulped it all down. This act of play made Naegi sprang back up into action making Chisa giggle. "Oh my...quite the energetic man you are..."

Chisa stood up and inched her finger to invite Naegi to follow her. She guided Naegi towards her bedroom as she said, "Let's finish up the lesson shall we?"

* * *

And so...the following day, Naegi returned back to the Academy. Jin expressed his worry but Naegi assured the Headmaster that everything was fine. Jin felt something suspicious when he saw Chisa being back to her bubbly self again. He knew how much she liked Munakata and he was sure she was devastated at the Valentine Event but Chisa stated she founded a 'man who loved her'.

A whole month has passed as Jin noticed her being more...closer with a certain student. This was student was Naegi Makoto. He would sometimes notice Naegi going out somewhere with Chisa, either to eat lunch together or just spend time together. They couldn't be...

"I must be imagining things..." Jin said as he walked pass by Naegi talking with Chisa. The two were sitting on the fountain near the Academy where no one was around. Chisa smiled as she saw Jin pass by her, before placing her hand atop of Naegi. "Hmmhmm...quite the close one is it?" Chisa mused as she smiled at Naegi who nervously nodded.

"S-Sensei...I thought you'll wait for me to-"

"I can't wait...besides..." Chisa said as she stood up and went behind Naegi. There was some shuffling before Naegi felt something wet on his head. He looked up and saw a moist panty was placed on his head. He then felt a hand sneaking into his pants and grabbed his penis while another hand went inside his shirt and twirled his nipple. Something moist was felt on his ear as Chisa nibbled on them. Naegi's face erupted onto a heavy shade but began moaning as Chisa started stroking him.

"It's White Day. I guess I should return the favour to you, please, sit back and enjoy this lesson. I know I will~."

(000)

 **End of update.**

Oh my god this was fun to write! I enjoyed Chisa in here, both emotionally and in a naughty way :D

Also, again, I've got a new list up and running. I used my own method to 'count' the votes you guys did, and the highest was Chisa! so as a reward, I rewarded you with this chapter. Here is the next update and note, the higher it is, it means you guys voted for it the most.

Next Update: **Hard Luck of a Soldier - (Naegi x Ikusaba) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple)** (NTR, reverse rape, switched sex, creampie, one-sided vanilla)

2nd Update: **Sensational - (Naegi x Maizono)** (Paizuri, blowjob, creampie, vanilla

3rd Update: **(Naegi x Kirigiri)** (Prepare for vanilla, creampie, handjob, paizuri through clothes, slight public)

These are the future updates coming in, and also rated through highest vote.

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex)

 **Jealousy - (Naegi x Komaru)** (Wincest, blowjob, paizuri and other fetishes included in wincest :P)

 **Medical Attention - (Naegi x Kimura)** (Eventual Vanilla, handjob, clothed sex, comfort) - followed by - **Sweet Love** \- **(Ando x Naegi x Kimura** **)** (First harem, slight stealing, blowjob, paizuri through clothes, creampie, thighjob, some yuri action and some more buttloads of fetishes)

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie)

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm)

Anyway, again, depending on the votes, we could have Kimura or Komaru suddenly being the next update :P

BUT at any rate, I enjoyed this update. Keep on supporting this story!

Jibster out.


	5. Hard Luck of a Solider (NaegixIkusaba)

Hello guys, an update up and running. So today we feature a new girl! at any rate, if last chapter was quite the pickle, this chapter is even more hard. We know her personality but...the anime sort of made it a bit weird but worry not! I shall stick to the personality we all knew, but I shall use the canon personality in a twist! so prepare for some NTR shit! Oh, some drama here and there cause...well...NTR.

Anyway, at the end of this chapter is the usual vote but a new shift in order. I was honestly shocked when I counted it but oh well. Let's start!

 _NOTE: This chapter is **CANON** to the **Ultimate Doomed Couple**_

 **The luckster and his luck**

by Jibster

Chapter five: Hard luck of a soldier (Naegi x Ikusaba)

Ikusaba Mukuro.

The Ultimate Soldier.

Cold and emotionless, she was befitting of a soldier. Her physical prowess was right behind Oogami Sakura in our Class and the beloved older twin sister of Enoshima Junko.

Who happens to be my girlfriend right now.

Ikusaba-san is a dear friend of mine even before Junko and I started going out. I do notice at the fact she doesn't react towards others except me and her sister. I didn't notice much of those things until a dreadful event...which honestly could have cost my relationship with her own sister. But behind those actions, I too understand why she did it.

She was always taking orders from either her sister or her days back in Fenrir. She told me so and for her to do that, for a girl who have been taking orders all her life to act out on her own selfish desire just once, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

* * *

"...S-Stop it..."

 ** _Shlup!_**

"Whaht's wrhongh Mahkohto?" Junko lewdly remarked as she bobbed her head up and down right in between of Naegi's thighs. She made lewd slurping sounds and sucked her dearest boyfriends cock with lots of love as the Fashionista giggled inside. Currently, the two were exactly behind a building just behind the open field where sports activities take place. The class had a class of physical education and decided to do outdoors and did various activities.

Well Junko had other things in her mind.

She baited Naegi regarding that she needs to talk about something important behind the building near the field only to be given an affectionate blowjob from his girlfriend. Currently, Naegi was sitting on the ground with Junko eagerly sucking him. "C-Can't this...haaaah...wait?" Naegi protested. "W-We're in public for god's sakes!"

 _ **Shlup! Shlup! Shlup! Shlup!**_

Junko sucked Naegi in retaliation prompting the Luckster to sigh a bit more. "...J-Junko..." Naegi protested once more making the Fashionista roll her eyes and released herself of her boyfriend's cock with a trail of saliva but continued to stroke him as she said, "You protest..." as she looked above her head. "So why is your hand on my head? you didn't make any move whatsoever to stop me at all! if anything, you're just urging me to go!"

"..." Naegi went as he blushed and looked to the side bashfully. Junko smiled and said, "I guess that's what makes you butter around girls."

"Hey!"

The Fashionista grinned again as she said, "I'll be continuing then~." as she lowered her head again. Naegi sighed in a pleasured manner as Junko continued her ministrations but made even more louder slurping sounds and-

 _Rustle!_

"?!" Naegi went but Junko suddenly ached on her loins. Being caught aroused her to no wonders and the reaction Naegi will give off doubled it even more. Guess old despair induced actions were a bad habit of hers. The rustling of bushes were far but either way, they could get caught. "J-Junko!" Naegi hissed quietly prompting the Fashionista to smile with his cock still inside her mouth before pushing her head further down and pushed Naegi's deep down to her throat. Naegi threw his head back as Junko bobbed her head at a fast pace while making purposely making loud slurping noises even more.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

Quick as a flash, Naegi saw someone's shadow as he widens his eyes and prompt himself to sit up while holding Junko's head who giggled in an eager manner. He quickly position himself to sit up on his knees and covered Junko with the bushes as a figure noticed him. It was Mukuro. The sudden dread of despair came into Naegi's head as Mukuro tilt her head. Her emotionless face opted a confused one as she said, "Naegi-kun?"

Noticing the voice, Junko bobbed her head faster as Naegi gritted his teeth but decided to take things for a different turn. He gently tapped Junko's head as she looked up. Naegi opted a smile to Mukuro...and to Junko herself. For Mukuro, it was a smile of reassurance while for Junko, it was a kinky smile that if she wanted to play games, play games he shall. In a rare fit of naughty, Naegi forced Junko's head and deepthroated her being pulling back and repeated that motion. He practically face fucked Junko as he said, "H-Hello...Ikusaba...san."

"Hello? that's it? break is about to end so Sensei called me to look out for you and Junko-chan. Where is she anyway? and why are you alone out here?" Mukuro said and instantly a hint of worry in her voice was picked up. Naegi cracked a smile but down there, Junko had an evil gleam in her eyes.

 _ **SHLU-**_

Before Junko could even make a sound, Naegi forced her down the throat again and held her there. Junko sighed in pleasure as she used her throat to constrict Naegi's cock in her throat in an affectionate way and-

"Hmmm..." Junko sighed aloud as a gleam in her eyes came back. Years of battle instincts kicked up as Mukuro frowned and said, "What was that?"

Naegi closed his eyes and did a low grunt as the tip of his cock felt like it was melting in Junko's throat as he looked at Mukuro. As soon as they made eye contact, Naegi exhaled in a relaxed manner as his cock twitched and focused his energy directly down there and exploded in Junko's throat. The Fashionista eagerly swallowed it as Naegi said, "Nothing. Must be your imagination."

Mukuro had a frown of disbelief but sighed. "At any rate, please, come back with the rest of us okay? you and Junko-chan too."

Naegi smiled sweetly at Mukuro who made a small blush but nodded and left Naegi. As soon as her figure dispersed followed by no other sounds of bushes rustling, Naegi looked down at the sight of Junko still fully sheathed down to the throat as she looked up and smiled followed by an audible gulping sound. She released herself off Naegi and laid down on the ground as a small trickle of semen leaked out at the side of her mouth. She opted a smile and said, "I feel horny from all that action."

"...Can we do this later?" Naegi pleaded making the Fashionista sigh. "Fiiiine..." She pouted and licked the semen at the side of her mouth as she said, "But next time I ask, I want to do it at spot okay?!"

It wasn't that Junko was obsessed having sex with Naegi but the fact she loved him. Naegi had no problems with it but he just worry of the actions she did, like when she and him went on a date once and she wanted to do a quickie in the middle of the train. Naegi once, out of curiosity, asked Junko as to why she was so eager to have sexual intercourse with him. These were her words.

" _It's not sex that I love Makoto. It's **you**. I love you. I love you sooo much that I love being in love with you. I have no desire of doing anything as of right now, but to love you. I want all of you. I want you. I want Naegi Makoto's love. I want his existence. I want him. I want all of his love showered at me and only me. I love you and I'll never get bored of loving you. And guess what Makoto? I love you~._ "

That was a symptom of obsession right there but Naegi didn't mind at all. Being the kind hearted person he is, Naegi only see it as a way of Junko showing her affection. Despite that Junko had fallen in love with Naegi, it didn't change her personality, in fact, it sort of amplified it when it concerns Naegi. She _could_ be violent when a girl sometimes looks at Naegi but was kept in check by her boyfriend.

She however, is very much aware of how she's acting...but she didn't care. She loved the person who accepted her for who she was so she felt more...loose than usual. Every moment of passing without him had become a small dread of despair feeling in her chest to the point it made an awkward situation once that she accidently called her sister 'Makoto'. Now that she think about it, she wanted to be closer to him. Maybe a child or two will tie him down with her...even though she knows Naegi wasn't the one to go to another girl in any condition nor break up or just leave her suddenly.

Little did she know that his kindness...made a path leading the two into the dread feeling of despair.

* * *

Mukuro sighed. She patiently sat on a nearby bench near the Academy which had a fountain on it and looked at the sky. Today Junko was eager to go home with her for some reason, saying that she had wanted to give her some...news. Coming from Junko, it could be about anything ranging from a silly idea to cover the world in despair or stuff a guy in an animal suit and scoop out his eyeball with a spoon.

The last part made her shudder. Junko wouldn't do that...right?

She sighed again. It wasn't that she disliked her sister but sometimes it was just her actions. She obviously took glee in causing despair to others and herself. Mukuro smiled when Junko uses insults to her. Her attention honestly made Mukuro feel complete...well not including a certain go lucky ahoge person of course. A blush erupted on her face when he smiled at her earlier. While Mukuro do admits brains and planning wasn't her forte, she wasn't _that_ stupid regarding feelings because after all, she was still a girl at heart.

She liked Naegi Makoto.

Weird huh? one of the best physical prowess person in the entire Academy and older twin sister to the super model Enoshima Junko liked a simple looking average guy who only had Luck as a talent. She smiled to herself in a dreamy state, hoping one day that she could just run up to him and confess her feelings because after all, telling someone your feelings was _much_ more harder than running through an entire area with bullets coming from every direction while carrying a load twice of your own weight.

One day...just one day-

"Mukuro-nee!"

Ah, she's here. Mukuro turned her head to the side with her usual stoic face, and then blinked. Junko was skipping happily towards Mukuro...with Naegi in tow. Probably they walked at the same time. Mukuro stood up and said, "Junko-chan, what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing. Naegi and I actually discussed about something!" Junko chirped happily. Mukuro frowned at this. Junko _could_ be happy...but not in this way. She wasn't usually giddy in a _normal_ way like a normal girl. She knew her sister inside and out. The Soldier tilts her head and said, "...Is something wrong Junko-chan?"

"Well...we would like to tell you something." Junko said with a grin. Mukuro raised an eyebrow as Naegi blushed and stood next to Junko. A slap of reality hits Mukuro's face as the sudden dread of despair clouded her mind.

 _...It...couldn't be right?_

Junko took Naegi's hands as the two blushed.

 _...Please...don't..._

"Naegi-kun and I..."

 _...Why...couldn't it be **her** instead?_

"Are..."

 _...Please...no! anything but that!_

"Are dating!~."

"..."

"...Mm?"

"..."

"Mukuro-nee?"

Junko instantly opted a worried face as Mukuro's face blanked, before flinching a bit. "Is that so?" She spoke in her usual tone before opting a rare, genuine smile towards Junko. "I'm happy for you Junko-chan."

"Really?!" Junko squealed happily as Mukuro smiled fully in return. "Yeah...but there's just one thing that I need to say..." Mukuro continued as she gazed at Naegi with a killer glare. Pulling off from somewhere, Mukuro took out her survival knife and instantly rushed pass by Junko as she pressed the knife onto Naegi's neck, slightly scrapping it but not fatal.

"Mukuro-nee?!" Junko instantly flared up but Naegi raised his hands to calm Junko down. "It's okay." Naegi said in a reassuring manner. Mukuro's gaze hardened but deep within, she was hurt. If she could just kill this boy and herself, then they'll be together eternally right?

"Hurt my sister just once..." Mukuro warned. "And off goes your head."

Naegi nodded firmly as Mukuro gazed at Naegi once more, before sighing and released him. "Geez!" Junko pouted as she rushed towards Naegi and held him in an affectionate manner. "All that just for a warning?! you could've done it in a more nicer way!"

"Sorry Junko-chan." Mukuro sheepishly replied. "I guess it's the only way I know how to do things, force."

"Aah! Mukuro-nee is making me embarrassed in front of my boyfriend! such a hopeless sister!" Junko wailed as she ran in a comical manner. The older twin sweat dropped as Naegi looked at her, who tilt her head towards Junko. "E-Enoshima-san! wait!" Naegi called out and chased his girlfriend. Seeing the two like that made Mukuro's heart shatter. Such sadness. It made her realize she was truly alone in this world, not even Junko who was her own sister had feelings towards her.

She looked at the back of Naegi who was chasing Junko and sighed sadly as she begin walking. She felt despair when those words came out of her sister's mouth. She and Naegi...were dating. Too late as it was and she blamed her own coward nature to not be frontal about it. Such...despair.

Hm?

Despair?

That was a world which ran familiar on her head. She looked at the sight of Naegi calming down a comically crying Junko, then smiled in a rather creepy manner.

 _Junko-chan likes despair right? so...shouldn't she feel despair..._

Mukuro looked at Naegi.

 _When I claim him for myself?_

Mukuro smiled to herself as she raised her survival knife to see the small blood that came from the scrape of Naegi's neck. She licked the blood and grinned.

 _Such despair. Oh the look on her sister's face..._

But wait...wasn't this count as taking her sisters boyfriend for herself out of a selfish desire?

 _It didn't matter._

She was only doing this for Junko. After all...wasn't she the one who wants to cover the world in despair? what would be a better way to kick off the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history, than to cause the one who wanted to started it all, despair?

 **She was only doing this for her own sister because that's what she wanted**.

* * *

Weeks turned into months as Mukuro only watched Naegi at a distance. As much as she wanted to take Naegi as soon as possible, she wasn't that stupid. While not the Ultimate Analyst unlike Junko herself, Mukuro was patient and waited for the right time. Several months passed by as she patiently waited for the right moment. Junko was always with Naegi at every constant moment so it was hard to Naegi to be alone even when he had to go take a toilet break.

Currently, Mukuro boredly watched the fluttering small leaves dropping from the Academy's window when-

"Hey guys!" Chirped up Hagakure nearby. "I've got something important to tell you guys!"

"I swear if it's related to anything so idiotic..." Byakuya nearby warned as he was about to leave class. "I will execute you, revive you again _then_ torture you to death."

"Woah there...calm down Toges..." Hagakure quickly assured the Ultimate Affluent Progeny as he said, "Guess what day it will be within the coming week?"

"...Um...December is still a month away..." Naegi perked up. "So it's November this month. What's special in November?"

"It's near the end of the month." Byakuya added. "Let's see...Halloween is it?"

"Perfect!" Hagakure said as he gave a thumbs up to Byakuya who rolled his eyes. "So like, anyone planned anything out?"

"...I thought you had a plan or something seeing as you wanted to tell us something 'important'." Byakuya said with a frown. "That's it. I will execute you."

"Wait!" Hagakure rebutted and thus begin a funny scene of Byakuya actually taking his own pencil and walked towards Hagakure in a menacing manner. Nearby, Junko snickered at the sight as she said, "It would be funny if someone actually set up a costume party or something..."

"!" Mukuro quickly widens her eyes. She looked at Junko and said, "Junko-chan...you don't have any work do you?"

"Mm..." Junko pulled out glasses out of nowhere and shifted to her 'teacher' persona. "Let's see, judging by my schedule, I do not have any work until...the end of the month and even then, it will usually be short jobs so it shouldn't take much time. Why? is there something you would like to add?"

Being careful, Mukuro said, "I propose we should do a costume party."

Junko went back to her normal persona and tilted her head as she said, "What made you suddenly thought of that?"

"I figure you would like to have a change of...pace. Isn't it lonely when there comes a time of the holidays and we just spend those time staying at home together doing nothing?" Mukuro suggested. Junko opted a thinking face and said, "Well I was about to suggest that to Mako- err...Naegi-kun. I figure the three of us could go out and steal people's hard earned candy...or just throw tissue toilets at Togami-kun's house."

"I heard that."

Ignoring the Affluent Progeny, Junko looked at Mukuro who was deep in thought and opting a worried face, she said, "Is something wrong Mukuro-nee?"

"I'm just thinking of something that we can do together as an entire class..." Mukuro replied only to receive stares from the entire class itself. Realizing being stared on, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"...Did Ikusaba-san just suggested something...fun?!" Hagakure exclaimed in an exaggerated manner. "Must be the aliens!"

"...No you idiot." Byakuya sighed. "It's obviously that Ikusaba-san is just feeling under the weather."

Junko looked actually amazed at Mukuro's suggestion and hugged her dearest sister. "Oh my hopeless sister finally does something useful!" She exclaimed happily making Mukuro blush. "J-Junko-chan..."

"That's it then!" Junko stood up with a determined face. "Let us throw a Halloween Party!"

* * *

"...So..." Junko said in a serious manner as she sat up from her chair. Currently, Junko, Mukuro and Naegi was huddled up directly at Junko and Mukuro's house. Thanks to Junko's lavish lifestyle and income, they afforded a large house...or at least that's where they sometimes stay. Where they actually stayed was in a simple apartment that both Junko and Mukuro prefered to stay.

Within apartment now lies the Fashionista, Soldier and Luckster who is currently brainstorming things. Continuing on from Junko, she said, "So...what do people exactly do in a costume party?"

"I don't know." Mukuro added her two cents. Naegi opted a thinking face and said, "Um...sometimes there's a dance, some drinks here and there...and the occasional people ravaging your house. Something along those lines. Try to think of those parties you were invited to as a Model Junko..."

"Mm...I don't like parties myself..." Junko admitted before her hair flared up. "But I like to experience something new! a moment that I can share with my boyfriend!"

Naegi merely blushed and looked down before Junko realized on what she said and also looked down. Mukuro merely sighed and said, "Honestly...you guys are like kids..."

"I couldn't help it Mukuro-nee..." Junko said dreamily as she stared at Naegi. "He's just so... _him_."

Mukuro shook her head with a small laugh and said, "At any rate, I propose we should use the big house. I wouldn't want this peaceful apartment to be...in ruins. Seeing as our Classmates is only a proper sixteen students, I propose we invite our Seniors into this...and maybe the staff as well to make things more lively."

"Once again my hopeless sister has astounded me again!" Junko praised Mukuro who blushed meekly in return. Despite the plans she put on her head, Mukuro was still affected by Junko's praise like usual. "And I think I've got the perfect setting! dancing should be around, wouldn't want it to be too boring. Oh! and drinks and foods, we can ask Hanamura-senpai and-"

And thus begins Junko's planning. In all this, Mukuro smiled at her sister's new change of behaviour. She did notice ever since she went out with Naegi, Junko had changed slightly. She was more...well...Junko. She didn't switch her personality as much as usual and she stayed in her 'normal' persona most of the time. Her mischief antic didn't stop but she now has friends, unlike before who she take pleasure from driving them away. She truly became a changed person when she started going out with Naegi.

Such a good pace of changing themselves isn't it? Mukuro imagined if it was _her_ instead of Junko. A blush crept up to Mukuro's face at the thought of Naegi loving her...just like him doing it with Junko. Patients will be rewarded Mukuro thought as she perked her head up. "Junko-chan." The Soldier called out. "I have one more thing to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"How about as twins...we got out with some exactly the same? you love pranks don't you? what's a better way to prank people than to be two people at the same time?" Mukuro suggested. Junko instantly grinned and said, "Yes of course! why didn't I think about this?! Mukuro-nee is getting better and better!"

Mukuro sighed in a happy manner but soon stood up and said, "So...what should we go as?"

"Probably something that could make us matching...like a bear suit or something..."

"Oh oh!" Junko eagerly chirped and bounced off the room before coming back with an actual bear suit. It was fitted for both Junko and Mukuro for some reason but had a design of half black and half white with only a hole on the face part to give access for the face itself. Junko grinned and said, "I got this baby from...err...well that doesn't matter. Anyway, I got this so we can go in pairs!"

"Looks nice." Mukuro admitted and picked the suit. "How about we give off a test run to notice the difference. Naegi-kun here can be the judge of it."

"Perfect, let's get changed!" Junko chirped and walked off, before turning to Naegi. "Oh, and don't peek~."

Naegi blushed but looked down as Mukuro hardened her face, but let it subside. The sisters left for a while before coming back out in the...rather simple looking suit. "Sooo...what do you think?!" Said one of them in a cheerful manner. Naegi perked his head up to see the sight of the sisters in the bear suit. Now Naegi doesn't know which one was who as Mukuro went as far as to wear a wig and made her face exactly like Junko.

"...Wow." Naegi admitted and stood up. "You guys look exactly the same."

"Aaaw...thanks!~." Chirped one of them and gave Naegi a peck on the cheek. The Luckster blushed but-

"Heeeeyyyy!" One of the sisters fumed. Naegi quickly blinked as one of the sisters said, "T-That's my kiss!"

Realizing what just happened, Naegi quickly squinted his eyes to both of them and noticed two differences. One was blushing and had feckles showing while the other was fuming. Naegi quickly focused on the one which was fuming and said, "E-Enoshima-san..." as he quickly bowed in apology. "F-Forgive me!"

The real Junko opted a pout as she hugged Naegi but looked at Mukuro who giggled in an out of character manner. "Teehee...I just sounded like you on your cutesy persona didn't I?" Mukuro giggled with a strange gleam in her eyes. The Fashionista pouted but said, "I admit that you did act like me but..." as a crown popped out. " _Should you do that again mortal, you will incur the wrath of the gods as they unleash a rain of spears to decimate you!_."

Junko opted a killer glare as she said that in a serious tone but the Soldier was occupied in her own mind. A blush perked up on her cheeks as she turned her back to Junko and held her lips. It felt _GOOD_ to do that. Her sister's reaction was much more better than she had anticipated. The Soldier sighed in a pleased manner and beneath her costume, she rubbed her thighs together as her face reddened once more.

She's going to enjoy the party later.

* * *

At the end of the week, Halloween came as the Soldier, Fashionista and Luckster stood in front of a lavish house which serves as the second house for the sisters. Naegi huffed as he stretched a bit. For the party, he came without any costume whatsoever as he didn't had one nor prepared one. The sister were in their bear suit as Junko affectionately held her boyfriend's hand and hugged it as she said, "I'm never going to let you go tonight, let's experience a night we'll never forget!"

Mukuro opted another rare smile as she said, "Yes...let's..."

The three entered the house and as soon as they did-

"...Wow..." Mukuro commented at the sight. The vast living room was filled with their classmates, seniors and staff in the dance floor. Nearby, Naegi sweat drop at the sight of Souda trying to impress Sonia with his 'dance' moves. Nearby was Kyouko huffing at the sight of her dad breaking out 'classic moves' and next to them was Mondo and Ishimaru doing an arm wrestling contest.

"This...is much more...populated than I thought it would be." Junko said. "Not that I complain really, come!" She continued as she dragged Naegi with her. Mukuro opted a smile as she sat nearby and patiently waited for the right moment. The night turned into a higher turn as some fool was dumb enough to spike the drinks with alcohol. Luckily, the sisters and Naegi saw this and didn't drink at all.

Parched, Junko huffed as she sat next to Mukuro and Naegi who opted pants as well. "Whew..." The Fashionista huffed. "I'm parched! is there any water here that _isn't_ spiked?!"

"Well there's the water bottles safely untouched in the basement part of the house." Mukuro added as she stood up. "I'll go get it."

"Mm...as females, I suggest Naegi go and get it!" Junko chirped with a grin. Naegi sighed with a smile, it couldn't be helped. Junko was a girl and wanted to be spoiled time to time so he stood up and said, "Sure. Where is it?"

"See the large hall on the left side of the dance floor? go left as soon as you reach the end and there should be a labeled door." Mukuro explained. Naegi nodded and said, "Be right back!" as he jogged away. Naegi navigated through the filled up dance floor and into the hall before reaching a door with the words 'basement' on it. Naegi pushed open it to see a switch as he turned it up and lit up the lights. He walked down the stairs and saw a storage of various things and just like Mukuro said, a box full of water bottles was safely sealed.

Smiling, he grabbed it and-

 _Duph!_

The lights went off.

Startled, Naegi quickly regained his stance and walked towards the light of the halls as he said, "Must be a power outage...but...why are the lights of the halls still on?"

With luck, the door closed. "Oh come on!" Naegi cursed, now blinded by the darkness. He grumbled but sighed as he decided to search for the nearest wall so he could navigate his way to the stairs and-

 _Bang!_

"Oof!" Naegi grunted as he bumped into something soft. He rubbed his head as he sat up from the ground and-

"Naegi-kun..."

"Ooh?!" The Luckster went but felt two soft objects on his cheeks followed by a giggle. "It's me..." The voice said and instantly perking his head up, he said, "E-Enoshima-san?"

"Mm..." Junko mused in the darkness as she pushed Naegi down. "I can't keep it any longer..." She whispered. "I need you."

"But...I thought you'll wait until your sister goes to sleep?!"

There was a pause in Junko's movements followed by a sigh. "So...they've done it..." Junko muttered but quickly continued, "I don't care. I want you...now..."

Naegi shuddered when he felt Junko's hands on his crotch and rubbed it slowly. "I'm still in my costume you know..." Junko reminded followed by a giggle. "But it won't hinder me. I'll be using my mouth~."

Naegi made a frown, before sighing. "After this..." He continued with a blush. "W-We'll use the bedroom okay?"

"Okay~." Junko replied before Naegi heard a shift of something from Junko followed by the sound of his pants getting unbuckled and soft hands rubbing his slowly growing erection. "Heehee...I had to take off the top part of my costume. **I'm naked inside**."

Those words made Naegi's erection sprang up as Junko gently took Naegi's free hand and guided it to her head. "Use me as you like~." Junko said in a soft and affectionate voice as she leaned her head down and gave a lick to Naegi's cock. The Luckster shuddered but noticed something different. Junko wasn't as wild as she was and she was...taking it slow?

"It's a first for me..." Junko said as she gave another lick. "To do it in a place packed with people we know. Most people would have ignored us wouldn't they?"

Naegi nodded again as Junko gave out a pleasured sigh and took Naegi into her mouth again. Her movements were slow at first but then she said, "Naegi-kun..."

"...Y-Yes?" Naegi breathed out. Junko gave a lick at the tip again and said, "You can make use of my mouth now~."

The Luckster moaned aloud as Junko thrust her own head deep and took Naegi into her throat. He started pushing Junko down to the throat and lifted her again combined with him moving his hips. The hot and moist feeling of Junko who eagerly sucked him like her life depended on it not to mention he keeps hitting the back of her throat did wonders to him.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

Junko gagged but moaned out in pleasure as the vibrations on her throat made Naegi tilt his head back. Junko gave long sucks before releasing herself off him but kept stroking as she said, "N-Naegi...kun..."

"...Haaahh...yes?" Naegi breathed out as he felt more shifting followed by Junko stopping for a bit. There was a shift of weight on the side of his arms as something dripped into his face. It was a warm and moist liquid as Junko said, "I...I...I want...you to...t-taste me...as well..."

Understanding instantly, Naegi gently grabbed Junko's buttocks and gave a quick squeeze prompting the girl to moan a bit before he lowered his girlfriend's hips down and stuffed his face in between her thighs. "Nyaaaaah?!" Junko moaned out as something foreign wiggled into her womanhood and shuddered from the warmth it radiated. She wiggled her hips as Naegi eagerly licked her more and deciding to feel pleased together, she took his cock into her mouth once more.

Naegi grunted but kept licking her as Junko eagerly deepthroated him again in a more affectionate way. Must be a special day for her Naegi thought so he decided to give out his all again. Naegi licked followed by long and hard sucks making the girl moan as her throat vibrated again causing him to thrust upward in pleasure once more. Naegi kept sucking before a bump was felt.

"Aaaahhnn...!" Junko moaned aloud as she grinded her hips deeper into Naegi's face. The Luckster started to thrust upward into Junko's throat who played with his balls and sucked him eagerly. The Fashionista panted with the cock in her mouth as she said, "N...Nahegi...khun..."

"...J-Jhu...ko..." He grunted with his face stuff at her crotch as he felt a familiar feeling at his loins. The two sucked each other eagerly before Naegi smashed his hips forward. "Jhunko!"

Junko's eyes rolled back as she felt his cock twitch and instantly took him all the way to her throat, going as far as to stuff her head in between his thighs as she felt a blast of warm and salty liquid into her throat. She _loved_ it and eagerly swallowed it. As the first volley of semen was swallowed, it sends her head into high heaven as her loins ached before overswept with the feeling of orgasm. Naegi felt a blast of warm liquid into his face and eagerly sucked it all, lapping up his girlfriend's crotch.

The two rode out their orgasm together and sucked each other clean before Naegi released Junko with the latter still sucking him off. Naegi twitched as Junko departed and said, "Delicious~."

Naegi panted before he heard a shift of movements with him being lifted bridal style. "Stuff your...penis into your pants. I'll carry you. It's...faster..." Junko panted as Naegi quickly did as he was told to. "I can't wait any longer." Junko said as she ran towards the door and actually kicked it open. The sounds of the music blasting about muffled the kick as Junko swiftly went through the crowd and headed to the second floor of the house. She quickly opened a door with the help of Naegi quickly saw the sight of Sonia and Gundham sitting together on the bed.

" **Leave**." Junko commanded making the two quickly rush out. Junko entered the room and settled Naegi down as she closed the door and locked it. Naegi dusted himself and said, "Junko-"

 _ **Mmmppff**_

Naegi felt a pair of soft lips on his as Junko eagerly pressed her lips into him. The Luckster instantly melted at her touch and wrapped his hands around her hips. Junko gasped as Naegi hugged her and instantly tilted her head, giving Naegi more access. The Luckster inserted his tongue into her making the Fashionista moan as she felt a warm object entering her. Naegi poked her teeth and explored the sides of her mouth before his tongue touched Junko's. The two was lost in their world as their tongue intertwined with each other as Junko moaned within.

The two kissed each other as Junko began to slowly take of her costume with Naegi taking off his pants. The two departed for air as Junko finally took of her costume. A thick trail of saliva was seen as Naegi blushed and saw the blushing face of Junko...and...and...

"...Freckles?"

"...Naegi-kun..." Junko's voice softened as Naegi widens his eyes in complete horror. "...Ikusaba-san?!"

Naegi's mind suddenly snapped together. **_"It's a first for me."_**

Why didn't he realized it? and the way she kissed...and her speech patterns...

 **It was Ikusaba Mukuro. Junko's sister. Naegi had just done oral play with Junko's sister.**

"Heehee..." Mukuro blushed as she giggled, feeling naughty. Naegi blinked at the sight of a fully nude Mukuro who took off her wig and wiped the makeup off her face revealing the black haired soldier. Mukuro went as far as to take out her contacts and tossed them elsewhere. The Soldier blushed and intertwined her own fingers as she rubbed her thighs together and said, "Naegi-kun...you just cheat on Junko-chan with me..."

"...W-Whaaa?!" Naegi went in disbelief as he took a step back. The sudden dread of despair was felt on his head as Mukuro tip toed towards Naegi in an out of character manner as she said, "Naegi-kun...thank you for...playing with me. It felt so gooood."

"But...but..." Naegi went as Mukuro sat next to him and guided his face to her. "Don't worry. I'm a selfish person today so I'll be taking you now."

"No!" Naegi protested as he stood up and inched away from Mukuro who blinked in shock. "I...I don't want this! you...you lied to me Ikusaba-san!"

Mukuro opted a shocked face with hurt all over it as her eyes became watery. "N...Naegi...kun?"

"I may be a nice person Ikusaba-san, and I still think of you as a dear friend..." Naegi said with a rare growl behind it. "But that doesn't give you reason to take advantage of it!"

Mukuro flinched as she lowered her head, before raising it. She stood up and said, "You're right...I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. Being patient isn't my forte Naegi-kun...at the end of the day, even I couldn't persuade you."

Naegi huffed with a frown as Mukuro walked up towards him. "I'm sorry. I should've..." Mukuro said as she looked at Naegi. "Done things the way I do best. Force."

"?!" Naegi went as Mukuro smashed her lips onto Naegi's. The Luckster was shocked at the fact that his best friend just not only spat on his honour and request, she forced herself onto him! why...why would she do this?!

Mukuro inserted her tongue into Naegi's mouth and forcefully kissed him as the Luckster tried to struggle only to be easily overpowered by the Soldier. She deepens her kiss before departing with a thick trail of saliva. Mukuro blushed as she licked Naegi's cheeks and said, "Naegi-kun...you taste soooo good."

"...Ikusaba...san..." Naegi went in shock. Mukuro's eyes were hazed with lust as she spun around and pushed Naegi onto the bed with force. The Luckster grunted before feeling his pants being pulled out. Naegi saw Mukuro grinning at him in a lewd manner as the Luckster backed away. "Ikusaba-san...please...wait!" Naegi protested as Mukuro seductively crawled towards him. Naegi tried to go to the side but Mukuro held his leg with a vice grip and pulled him back. She crawled atop of him and smiled as she said, "Naegi-kun...I'm so happy you'll be my first..."

"Ikusaba-san!" Naegi protested and in an attempt to escape, pushed her. Mukuro saw this coming and pushed him back down and held down his shoulders as she lifted her hips. She positioned Naegi's cock at her entrance as she said, "Look Naegi-kun...you're poking me~."

"...Ikusaba-san..." Naegi protested as Mukuro eyed him, before looking down. "Naegi-kun." Mukuro spoke up with her usual tone. Naegi perked his head up as Mukuro continued, "Is it wrong...for someone to act out on their selfish desire?"

"It's-"

"For the first time in their life?"

"..."

"I've been...taking orders all my life. I've yearned for my sisters praise, her attention. I've listened to her, be patient for her. I once act out on an act of selfish by leaving Junko-chan behind. I almost regretted it. It was lucky I met with her again before we got enrolled to the Academy and so I vowed to reset my life to follow orders. So tell me, is it wrong...for someone who's been under the shadows, being the passive one, taking orders without any will of their own, to act out on their selfish desire?"

"...I..."

"I like you Naegi-kun."

"...Huh?"

Naegi instantly felt droplets of tears as he looked up and saw Mukuro smiling at him with tears falling down. "I like you. I never had the chance to confess to you due to my coward tendencies. I had resolved to confess to you that day but..." Mukuro slowly said as she looked at Naegi in the eyes with crying eyes. "You...accepted Junko first didn't you?"

Then Naegi realized it. Mukuro...was there on that day. The day Junko opened herself to him. They day they fell in love. The day he accepted Junko.

The day her world went crashing down.

"I...held back for Junko-chan you know? I never would have realized she...told to me upfront. And when...you guys almost had sex in the middle of that physical education class?"

 _"At any rate, please, come back with the rest of us okay? **you and Junko-chan too**."_

She knew.

"I thought...you...you would at least stop it with Junko-chan and...and..." Mukuro's voice broke as more tears began to drop down. Her heart ached but...she wasn't going to stop.

"For my sister, for her desire for despair...and for me...I will take you Naegi-kun." Mukuro said with a determined face as she prepared herself. Naegi's eyes widen without having any time to react as Mukuro crashed herself down onto Naegi. The Soldier instantly widens her eyes at the feeling of a foreign object entering her and pierced through her hymen. A lewd smile entered Mukuro's face once more as she said, "A-Aaaah...Naegi-kun and I...are...one~."

Naegi gritted his teeth and threw his head back at the sheer tightness of Mukuro's virgin womanhood. As much combat training she did, she hasn't broke up her hymen yet. Mukuro licked her lips before inching her face closer to Naegi as tears kept dropping down. "Naegi-kun...I'll start moving now..." Mukuro said as she pressed her lips on Naegi's and started to move her hips.

The Luckster could only stay in place as the Soldier overpowered him with her arms and pinned him down. As much as it aches him to betray Junko (even though he wasn't at fault here), Naegi's understanding nature felt a sympathetic side for Mukuro. He grunted as his breathing became heavier as Mukuro constricted him tightly. "I...love you Naegi-kun..." Mukuro moaned out as she increased her speed.

She guided Naegi's hands once knowing he felt weak and guided it to her breasts. "I'm not...haaaahhnn...I'm not as well endowed like...uuhhnn...Junko-chan but...I...I hope I can make you happy..."

Naegi never responded as Mukuro felt the tears still flowing down. The Soldier shuddered as she raised her back and grinded her hips as Naegi's tip poked her womb's entrance. She bit her lips in pleasure before raising herself and started bouncing atop Naegi.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

"Aaaahhnn! Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun!" Mukuro moaned aloud as she bounced on him. Naegi remained quiet as he opted a blank stare but bit his lip. He felt angry, yet sorry at the same time. The Soldier who only seeked love for the first time finally got what she wanted in a much more twisted way. Mukuro grinned as she leaned down and kissed Naegi once more and inserted her tongue into him. She explored her beloved's mouth to her heart's content as she tighten herself on her womanhood, taking him into her.

"I...I...I!" Mukuro moaned as she released him. "I love you Naegi-kun! I love you sooo much! I love...being in love with you!" Mukuro said with a gleam in her eyes as her loins ached. "I have no desire of doing anything as of right now, but to love you. I want all of you. I want you. I want Naegi Makoto's love. I want his existence. I want him. I want all of his love showered at me and only me. I love you and I'll never get bored of loving you. And guess what Naegi-kun? I love you~."

Naegi's eyes widen at those words as Mukuro smiled at him. She affectionately hugged him and grinded her hips faster as she said, "Naegi-kun...I'm...haaah...close...so close..."

Naegi gritted his teeth as a familiar sensation on his loins was felt. Mukuro lifted her head a bit as she eyed Naegi once more. "And...huuhhnn...and Naegi...kun?" Mukuro spoke up with a little bit of moan but became hoarse at the end. Naegi noticed tears came out of her eyes again as she said, "I'm...sorry."

Mukuro smashed her lips at Naegi's as the second rush of orgasm swept her up. She moaned inside Naegi's mouth as the Luckster's cock twitched and blasted inside Mukuro. The Soldier moaned some more as she felt Naegi's seeds blast her insides which sends her high heaven. The feeling of her sisters boyfriend, her loved one, and Naegi's semen, her crush, inside of her felt wonders as she was blasted with a wave of her second, third, fourth and fifth orgasm.

Mukuro's eyes rolled back as she moaned aloud within Naegi's mouth. The Luckster grunted as a second blast of orgasm was felt due to Mukuro squeezing him down there to a whole new level. The two, or rather only Mukuro, rode her orgasm in sync. Naegi did a grunt as a final spurt was felt making Mukuro sigh in a pleasured manner. She departed from Naegi's lips and sighed in content as she looked at the pool of semen on her thighs and smiled.

"Naegi...kun..." She panted as Naegi remained silent but stared at her and-

"...Mukuro-nee?"

The eyes of the Soldier and Luckster widens as the door of the room was opened and standing there was the Ultimate Fashionista-

Enoshima Junko.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

I sticked to the fetishm tag. It has NTR, reverse rape, switched sex, creampie and one-sided vanilla. I told you guys to prepare for some NTR and one-vanilla didn't I? as the highest vote, I gave you guys the Mukuro chapter you wanted to much!

I felt sad for Mukuro on this but did you guys notice the pattern of this chapter?

Opposite of the Ultimate Doomed Couple.

In the first chapter, Junko was a girl who only seek acceptance and got love.

Mukuro started as a girl who was already accepted but seek love.

Cool huh?

Anyway, drama and shit and all, I hope you guys like it. This chapter is clearly isn't for everyone unless they understand the theme which is 'Desire'. Desire can drive us to do weird things as seen as what happened to Mukuro here. Did you guys notice something also? why Junko and Mukuro were so...Yandere for Naegi? in truth, it's actually-

Emotional Dependant.

For someone who lived on the streets and had a harsh live followed by being separated from one another, they didn't have much bonds of love. Naegi served as that bond hence why they're so keen on keeping him. At any rate, here comes the update list and trust me, it's shocking when I counted it on my own methods.

Next Update: **Jealousy - (Naegi x Komaru)** (Incest, paizuri, blowjob, vanilla, cloth play, thigh job, creampie. Did I forget something? oh yeah, Incest.)

2nd Update: **Sensational - (Naegi x Maizono)** (Paizuri, blowjob, creampie, vanilla, slight public, anal)

3rd Update: **(Naegi x Kirigiri)** (Prepare for vanilla, creampie, handjob, paizuri through clothes, slight public)

That's right. You sick bastards pushed Komaru to the top XD

Well done my readers, well done. I shall award you the next chapter after I edit this chapter within the following week so stay tuned! Also, changed of the future updates.

 **Medical Attention - (Naegi x Kimura)** (Eventual Vanilla, handjob, clothed sex, comfort) - followed by - **Sweet Love** \- **(Ando x Naegi x Kimura** **)** (First harem, slight stealing, blowjob, paizuri through clothes, creampie, thighjob, some yuri action and some more buttloads of fetishes)

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex)

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm)

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie)

Also, some of you suggested Ultra Despair Cast. I shall make a poll as clearly all of you wants DR2 cast. I shall add them and add up a new poll. Props for DR2 cast in the future due to everyone's votes so let's start!

 **BUT NOTE**.

When I said Ultra Despair Cast, I meant **ALL** girls in there. I have balls and I'm daring to write on what you guys might be going to bear in mind, all of the incoming updates are based on **you guys**.

Of course if the story didn't get taken down :P

Lol I felt like Monokuma right there. Anyway, that's it for the day and I WILL reupload this chapter with the correct spellings and shit so you might wanna reread it. NOTE AGAIN, I suggest you re-read this again when you 'understood' it to get the feels better. And yes, I will end this chapter with everyone's biggest wish.

To be continued in the future-

 **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Might be first harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus and possible more story into it)


	6. Jealousy (NaegixKomaru)

Alrighty guys, update up and running. So...I've simply got good news. We finally reached our 100th review guys! yay! As a celebration, as much as I want to make Naegi go knocking up all the DR cast girls as a pure fan service chapter, I decided to stick to the schedule and still go on with the wincest chapter BUT...I guess I accidently put more lemony content than story so...

A pure fan service chapter. Maybe.

Also, I'll clarify the list once more at the end of this chapter, partly my own fault it got some people thinking either way but enough talk, let us celebrate our 100th (now plus) review!

 _NOTE: This chapter NON-canon to any other chapters._

 **The luckster and his luck**

by Jibster

Chapter six: Jealousy (Naegi x Komaru)

Naegi Komaru.

My little sister.

She's, in my opinion, an amazing person. While time to time show signs of her gullible side, she can be smart if she just...gives more effort I would say. She is beautiful and can socialize with just about everyone.

Opposite from what I am.

I'm an average person, with nothing spectacular to talk about and only had Luck as a talent which I'm not even sure how it will even help me in the near future. I envied my sister. I wanted to be normal like her. I wanted to be free like her. I am very much blessed with the opportunity of being a student of Hope's Peak Academy but let's be realistic, take out it's extravagant aura of being a prestigious Academy, I was just some guy who won a lottery.

I wish to be more like my sister.

* * *

Naegi Makoto.

My older brother.

He is, in my opinion, an amazing person. While time to time show signs of his pushover attitude, he can be a person you can count on when things get rough. He is cute in a sense and can socialize with just about everyone.

Opposite from what I am.

I'm an average person, with nothing spectacular to talk about and having nothing special like a talent on me. I envied my brother. I wanted to be amazing like him. Even though it's just Luck, I wish to be the ones standing above all, like the student's of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Let's be realistic here, in a million years, even though through a chance of luck, I will never be standing on the same ground with my brother.

I wish to be more like my brother.

* * *

Naegi sighed as he boredly stared outside the window. He was in...a dilemma you would say. He looked at his own table and saw a piece of paper on it. It stated that the yearly practical exam for the students of Hope's Peak was coming up. Naegi didn't have much to worry as his talent is merely 'Luck' so it shouldn't be too anything major, unlike Mukuro or Kyouko who'll probably be doing something rigorous since their talent requires lots of active movement. However, what he was in a dilemma on was the _date_ of the exam. May 31.

Naegi Komaru's birthday. His sister.

The Luckster sighed heavily and rested his head on the table. He had no problem whatsoever skipping over the exam to go to his sister's assigned birthday party but he himself knew Komaru would throw a fit about it, saying he's 'not using his advantages' as he should and how 'ungrateful he can be'. Naegi knows his sister has a point, and he sort of...envied her for that.

If it was Naegi's case, he couldn't even do a celebration at school for the entire day due to the exam. Komaru has her own freedom in a sense...but yet, Naegi too has a reason regarding why he could skip out the exam.

He's an older brother. Naegi places his family above all, including education and even the world!

Komaru was a bit...different from Naegi in this case however. The Luckster sighed. On one hand, Komaru would be very happy, but would scold him to no end. BUT on the other hand, Naegi's moral compass states that he must not miss his own sister's birthday despite he had all day to do it. Maybe it was a small tradition his family has been doing, and that is to have a small moment of family time for the entire day.

Naegi did not want to waste that.

"...Naegi-kun..." He heard someone called out to him. He looked to his side and saw Junko staring at him with an amused face. A crown popped out as she said, "My dearest slave...pray, do tell why do you look so glum? I have never seen a person like you looking so...low."

This perked up everyone's attention as Naegi quickly shook his head and said, "I-It's nothing! nothing's wrong!"

"You're lying. You're face clearly says that." Kyouko commented. "What's wrong Naegi-kun?"

Everyone sets their gaze at Naegi who looked down, before sighing heavily. "It's...a small problem that I have..."

"D-Does it concern your s-sister?" Touko asked. Everyone looked at Touko with a raised eyebrow as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy quickly glared at them. "W-What?! is...is it wrong to m-make friends w-with your f-friends sister?!"

"...You're friends with Komaru?" Naegi asked. Touko scoffed and said, "Hmph...for someone w-who has a sister that talks about her b-brother to no end, y-you don't seem to be paying attention to h-her much."

Naegi flinched and looked down before Touko opted an uncomfortable frown, realizing she just stabbed Naegi at his heart. While she doesn't express it, Touko knows how close the Naegi siblings are. She did notice Naegi had a certain sense of proud when he speaks of Komaru, and how Komaru has this gleam in her eyes when she speaks of Naegi, saying how such an awesome brother he is and stuff like that.

The Luckster sighed and said, "Yeah...I realized that myself. She probably doesn't deserve a brother like me..."

Now that was an expression anyone would last expect to see from Naegi. He looked...depressed. Sure there was moments where he looked sad and all but...not in _despair_. Seems that his family is the quickest way to get to him. Touko sighed and said, "It's not l-like that."

"..."

"Omaru- err...Komaru...s-she speaks very highly of you a-and...she loves you very much. You should j-just stop seeing things on the b-bad side...it's not l-like you." Touko reminded Naegi. Everyone looked at Touko with shocked expression, especially Naegi. "W-What?! I-Is helping out a f-friend so wrong?!"

"Not...it's not." Naegi said with a smile. "Thank you Fukawa-san. I myself should've known better."

The Luckster held a thinking face before smiling. "I'll think of something up along the way. Once again, thank you for the help."

"N-No problem..." Touko quickly said, clearly disgusted by Naegi's 'kindness' despite the feeling of being thanked felt rather nice. And thus, Naegi's gloomy state was quickly subsided with Touko's surprising help and for the rest of the day, he kept on thinking about only one thing in his head.

How to give Komaru a good day for her birthday.

* * *

As classes ended, Naegi left the main building with a thinking expression when-

"Aaah! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" A familiar voice was heard. Naegi perked his head up and saw a girl smiling at him as she waved to get his attention, as if her shouting didn't before. Naegi Komaru, Naegi's little sister, apparently was at the Academy gates. The Luckster quickly rushed to his sister with a smile and pulled her into a hug prompting the the girl to squeal.

"Ah! Onii-chan looks so different in the Academy rather than at home!" Komaru chirped making Naegi sigh a bit. "Am I really that average?"

"You're _my_ average brother!" Komaru said with a thumb up making Naegi sweat drop. The Luckster quickly shook his head and said, "At any rate, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to pick up my not so reliable brother on a window shopping spree!" Komaru said with energy. The Luckster sweat dropped but said, "A window...shopping spree?"

Out of nowhere, Komaru took out piece of paper and pencil as she said, "What I see, you will write it down and those things will the one that I want for my birthday present!"

"...I'm gonna have to empty out my wallet won't I?" Naegi said with a smile. The little sister quickly looked down as she said, "B-But if Onii-chan has other plans, I'm cool with it!"

 _"Hmph...for someone w-who has a sister that talks about her b-brother to no end, y-you don't seem to be paying attention to h-her much."_

The words Touko said rang on Naegi's head as he looked at Komaru who looked down at her own feet. And then...his face strained. Naegi knew what she was feeling.

The feeling of being neglected.

It was a sign he noticed half a year he was enrolled in the academy. Komaru grew...more distant towards him. No wait...that was the wrong word.

 _He_ was growing more distant towards _her_. With his new life, new friends, he has been spending more and more with his new found life. Now being a student of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, it wouldn't be strange people treated him differently. His old friends treated him special, he wasn't seen as the 'average' person anymore and his parents spoke of him as if they were proud of him the most when speaking to other parents.

Naegi himself changed. From a person who used to think he was just a simple person with only Luck as a talent, he grew along with his friends and changed himself. Now, he was the one who usually helps people! be in advice or other things...

But...it wasn't about him now was it?

The world stopped as Naegi's heart shattered the moment Komaru perked her head up. Her eyes. It forced itself to hold a strong face but he knew better. She felt lonely, rejected and sad. To even make her _think_ she's being neglected in her life, just even _once_ , Naegi failed as an older brother. Maybe it was a small goal he set up himself since they were kids but he promised himself to uphold it.

And he failed just now.

Naegi instantly wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulder as he said, "Okay then...let's go."

He will make it up for her for the next coming years...and also in his next life. He was going to make her day and her upcoming birthday a blast!

Komaru looked confused as Naegi said, "What are you waiting for? let's go!"

"But-"

"Not but's." Naegi quickly snapped. "We're going and that's final!"

Komaru's face instantly brighten up as she said, "Yes! let's go!" as she held her brother's arm. "To the city side of town!"

* * *

That day, the sight of a girl and a boy running towards town was seen with abnormal sized ahoge. The girl drags the boy towards shop after shop, pointing things at whim making the boy sigh a bit as he jotted things down at a piece of paper before looking at his soon to be empty wallet empty. The two walked around before they arrived at a small convenient shop. They didn't enter it but the girl suddenly came to a halt.

Maybe she had a feeling that their time together was going to end soon but...she didn't mind in a sense. Her brother had more important things to do. Komaru turned around and said, "Onii-chan."

"Yes?" Naegi replied as he perked his head up. Instantly, he saw the same sad and dull looking eyes that Komaru opted before. Within her head, she felt proud of her brother. Knowing her used to be, but still is, amazing brother part of such a prestigious all new level of society, Komaru was proud of her brother. He made more friends than before, he was more outgoing than before...and his sense of optimism only grew even more.

Overall, she felt visible changes on him.

But of course...some changes comes with a price. While she knew he didn't mean to do it, Komaru felt more...distant with Naegi. He focused more on his academic life which she knew he tried best to do it for himself and to make his parents proud but in all of this...she felt left behind. He soared into a league where she knew, no matter how much luck she try to rely on, under any condition, she can no longer stand on the same ground as him.

But again, she was still happy for him.

"...Komaru." Naegi suddenly said, gaining his sister's attention. The little sister quickly perked her head up and said, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you...remember the downtown side? the place where we used to play?"

"Y-Yes..." Komaru replied fondly. "Why?"

"I was thinking since the day is still long and since I don't have anything to do for the day...how about we just have a little sibling time? just the two of us?"

Komaru's face erupted into a smile and said, "I-I would like that very much!"

The Luckster smiled and took his sister's hand who in return, hugged his hand in an affectionate manner as she said, "L-Let's go!"

* * *

The two walked towards the downtown side of the city, where it was more...calm. There was lots of places where memories of their childhood surface prompting the siblings to smile. Komaru childishly hugged her brother tighter as she said, "To the arcade!"

Naegi can't help but smile as her sister began dragging him towards an arcade...but also blushed. Now...Naegi wasn't the one to comment on girls but he noticed how...'grown up' Komaru has become. The Luckster's face erupted into a shade of red before shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts as the two arrived at an old looking arcade. There seems to be lots of kids coming in an out as Komaru squealed as she said, "Onii-chan! let's go play! let's go play!" as she rushed in.

The two played on the arcade on various games, such as a shooting game where for some reason, Komaru was apparently good at, a simple basketball game which again, Komaru won through her own height difference with Naegi. There was a crane game which Komaru wanted this cute doll shaped like a...flower seed for some reason. She however, was horrible at it with Naegi winning it for her.

The little sister hugged the doll the entire time as they played for some more, and left the arcade. Naegi smiled at Komaru who hugged the doll with her ahoge swinging left and right in a happy manner. He sighed with a smile again before noticing a park with a large playground nearby. Naegi grinned and ran towards it with Komaru pouting and give her brother a chase. The two played with various things, they first started with the jungle bars which Naegi insisted he goes up first for some reason.

The two next played on a see-saw while they were talking about some of their childhood memories. Finally, they relaxed on a swing set as Komaru felt a bit tired. The siblings swung in silence before the sound of something ringing was heard. The siblings perked their head up and saw a man pushing a cart which sells popsicles. The Luckster quickly looked at his sister who only held a grin making him smile.

The two made their way toward the man, purchased their ice-cream and quickly found a nearby bench and took a sit. They ate their popsicle in silence before Komaru said, "It's close to evening now..."

"It is? time sure flies when you have fun." Naegi mused making his sister nod in agreement. Komaru rested her head on Naegi's shoulder as she said, "Thank you...for today."

Naegi felt something poking his cheeks and looked to the side to see Komaru's ahoge, with a mind of it's own, affectionately rubbed his cheeks. The Luckster smiled and let it be as he said, "You're most welcome. I'm your brother after all so it's my duty to make my sister happy."

The two sat in silence again as Komaru's ahoge kept rubbing Naegi's cheeks, while Naegi's very own ahoge started to move on it's own, following Komaru's ahoge rhythm of rubbing.

"It's my birthday soon." Komaru suddenly commented. Naegi made a nod and said, "I know. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Everything on the list that you wrote down."

"Besides that of course. I'm talking about a gift where I can give it to you on the day of your birthday." Naegi said making Komaru opt a thinking face. The little sister silently thought about things, before saying, "A special moment with just the two of us."

Naegi raised his eyebrow in confusion as Komaru said, "You have a practical exam on the day of my birthday right?"

"..." Naegi went as he widens his eyes. Komaru continued, "I read it on a website by accident, something about an annual yearly practical exam with media covering it, and how important it was for the students of Hope's Peak. You're a student so I assumed you're going there."

"...I..."

"Otou-san and Kaa-san prepared my yearly birthday event, you know, the event where we spend time as a family? we'll be doing it at the house this time, watching tv as you do your exam." Komaru answered. Naegi picked up a hint of sadness in her tone making him frown as he said, "I'll be coming home just in time for your celebration. Trust me."

Naegi held his sister's hand who returned the grip as she sighed. "I doubt so."

"Don't sound so dejected. With my luck as a talent, I'll be...'lucky' to arrive back at home!"

Komaru giggled and said, "We'll see..."

Naegi didn't liked Komaru's pessimistic side at all but he understood her. Being an older brother, he picked up that his younger sibling had a thinking that we won't make it at all. Looks like he'll have to go through some serious planning...

* * *

Later that night, Naegi sat in front of his computer at his room. He was currently on a website where it was used specifically for students of Hope's Peak to interact with one another on the internet. He was in a chat with a classmate of his regarding the practical exam.

 _Luckst3r: So...what do you think the practical exam for me is going to be like?_

 _Mach0_b0i: Well...I heard from Matsuda-senpai it will be focused on your 'Talent' so I guess my exam is going to be something related to programming._

 _Luckst3r: Hmm...that's a bit hard on my end I guess._

 _Mach0_b0i: Why?_

 _Luckst3r: I don't even know **what** my exam is going to be like. You have something that actually does something! like programming. Kirigiri-san and Ikusaba-san will probably involve some physical movement, along with Oogami-san as their talent uses physical movement. And even Kuwata-kun will do something! I don't even know what I'll do..._

 _Mach0_b0i: Try not to lose hope Naegi-kun. Why not ask one of our Senior? he has the same talent as you do..._

 _Luckst3r: Ah...Komaeda-senpai right? I'll ask him tomorrow, I just hope that I'll have the chance to see him._

 _- **H0pe_J3sus entered the chat** -_

 _H0pe_J3sus: Did something said hope and called for me? all praise hope jesus as with a chance of Luck, I stumbled upon this chat!_

Naegi blinked in real life. Now...that was a chance of Luck if that was anything. He smiled in a relief manner and quickly typed-

 _Luckst3r: Hello Komaeda-senpai, good timing. I would like to ask you something._

 _H0pe_J3sus: Do you need help with your faith and believe in hope?_

Naegi sweat dropped.

 _Luckst3r: Um, no thanks. I just need to ask a question. What did you do on your practical exam last year?_

 _H0pe_J3sus: Oh that thing? It was pretty easy._

 _Luckst3r: Like what?_

 _H0pe_J3sus: I did nothing._

 _Luckst3r: Huh?_

 _H0pe_J3sus: With a chance of Luck, Saionji-san tried to cause an mischief and placed something into Hanamura-san's soup that he served for the entire building that day...what was it called again? the...sexy something something I think. Anyway, it made everyone in the entire area look and started acting weird. One examiner gave me my passing papers along to my other classmates before we were ushered out for reasons they didn't state._

Naegi sweat dropped again but couldn't help but sigh. Luck is Komaeda's talent...just like him. Although he did notice that his own luck usually follows it's 'bad luck' side more. Naegi sighed before saying his thanks and signed off. The Luckster sigh and rested himself on his bed as he thought over things. What would be a perfect chance to attend his own sister's birthday celebration?

Naegi sighed again before deciding to plan things out, he'll plan about things for the week and decided to rely on his Luck for once.

* * *

A whole week passed by as Naegi frowned at himself. He really can't think up of things and was really stressed out. The Luckster perked his head up as he looked back before he leaving the house. Sitting on the table was a rather depressed looking Komaru with her ahoge dropped down as she poked her breakfast absentmindedly. She cast her gaze to the side to Naegi, before straining a smile and said, "Good luck Onii-chan."

"...Thank you. I'll be leaving now..."

The Luckster received a nod in response before he left for the Academy. Taking the bus, he kept thinking over things when-

"Yo."

"?" Naegi went as he turned his head to the left and saw-

"Souda-senpai?" Naegi said as the Ultimate Mechanic grinned and sat next to him. "Naegi Makoto right?" Souda asked making Naegi nod. The Mechanic said, "Now I don't know why but your friend has asked me a favor to tell you this. 'Run when the time comes'."

"Huh?"

"Hey, I don't know myself either." Souda shrugged. Naegi opted a thinking face as he tried to find a meaning within those words. Who asked Souda to say that to him? and why?

Naegi sighed again, deciding not to ponder on those questions as the bus finally arrived at the Academy gates. He quickly went towards his classroom to find everyone staring at him, especially Touko who frowned for some reason. Kyouko walked up to Naegi and handed him a paper as she said, "Paper instructions for your exam."

Naegi took it and slumped to his chair as Touko leaned in and said, "What...are you d-doing here? aren't you suppose to be with Komaru?!"

Naegi looked downcast as Touko made a frown of disapproval. Naegi knew what she meant. He should have stayed at home today but...apparently Naegi didn't. The Luckster could only sigh as he muttered, "I'm such a useless brother..."

He couldn't even think up of a way on how to do both his exam and attend to Komaru. Sure he had other hours after school to attend her birthday but...the feeling was gone. The momentum wasn't there. The feeling of actually celebrating it with his family and his sister wasn't there. The Luckster could only sigh before awaiting for their class's turn. Eventually, a teacher came in to tell it was close for Class 78's practical exam. Everyone was moved towards a large building filled with many people sitting on the bench with lots of cameras, signalling media was indeed present. Class 78 sat on their assigned location as Naegi looked at the stage was Souda was standing next to a large object hidden under a white cloth.

"Hey." A voice said as Naegi turned around to see Junko and Touko sitting next to him. The Fashionista grinned and said, "Say Naegi...I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Let's say I...analyzed your situation. And let's say you had a..." Junko said as she looked at Touko. The Writing Prodigy said, "I-If you had a chance to g-get out of here...w-would you take it?"

"Of course." Naegi said without hesitation, before dropping his head down. "But I don't see a scenario where I could get out of this place unnoticed."

"Believe in your talent Naegi-kun." Junko grinned as she watched the stage. "And run when the time comes."

Naegi widens his eyes as he looked at Junko who only grinned in return, before Naegi focused back on the stage. Souda unveiled his cloth to reveal this large looking object...which looked like a cannon. Everyone gasped as Souda said, "Everyone...please, on the left side of the stage, make space will you?"

Everyone blinked but was did as he was told to. Naegi sat directly next to the empty spot where everyone cleared off as Souda said, "Everyone! I would like to tell you that for this exam...I have created...a cannon!"

"!" Everyone went into alert but Souda quickly said, "But rest assured, this is not an explosive cannon at all! this is a new type of cannon, one where our nation can use it for either research purposes, or to defend our nation from any incoming invasion!"

The examiners looked interested as one of them said, "Souda-kun...do tell. How is this not an 'explosive' cannon?"

"Why but of course..." Souda said with a smirk. "Lasers don't explode."

Everyone gasped as Souda grinned and quickly tapped onto something into the cannon as it slowly shift it's gun barrel towards the empty spot. Souda grinned and said, "And...blast off!" as he pressed a large red button. The gun barrel gave out a green light within before firing a high speed laser which would have blasted off Naegi if he didn't scoot to the side in the last minute. The laser pierced through the wall without any sound whatsoever and eventually died down, the previous spot now dispersed. Everyone instantly stood up in applause at Souda's work as Naegi perked his head up. He turned to the side as Junko and Touko nodded at him.

"The...right time..." Naegi muttered, before he quickly made a nod of thanks and slipped out the large hole in the wall. "Just you wait Komaru...Onii-chan is coming home!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the residence of the Naegi Household, Komaru looked at the TV with a bored and solemn face. She didn't really care when there was this amazing laser being fired off, to her, it didn't matter at all. She sighed heavily as she said, "Onii-chan's class is coming up."

Nearby, Komaru's parents looked sadly at their daughter. As much as they wanted to help her out, they knew nothing can help her now, because nothing matters to her at this moment. They left to the kitchen in hopes to cheer her up with her birthday cake as their daughter sighed again. She noticed Touko on screen stepping up with a thick sheet of paper, probably a new story she came up with. Her ahoge visibly dropped down as she huffed.

She...did understand in a sense. Or at least...that's what she was trying to tell herself. She knew this was an important day for her brother so she tried to steel herself from...crying. She had tears threatening itself to go out from the tips of her eyes as she hugged her legs, curling into a ball. Naegi's future rides on this so...it's much more important...right?

"Komaru."

Her parents called out, probably serving her birthday cake. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to see her parents serving a cake, it wasn't too big but was just the right size with the numbers '15' atop of it. She strained a smile and down on their dinner table as she made a small sigh. Her parents smiled at her and said, "Make a wish honey."

 _I wish Onii-chan was here_.

She almost blew the candles when the sound of the doorbell was heard. Komaru instantly stood up and said, "I'll get it..." and walked towards the door. What kind of person would come in the afternoon to ruin her moment with her parents?! she sighed and opened the door as she said, "Naegi Residence-"

"Komaru."

She widens her eyes at that voice. She looked up to see the sight of Naegi smiling down at her, although he looked a bit ragged. She felt light on her head as she took a step back. "O...Onii...chan?"

"Komaru." Naegi said again with a smile. Komaru only widens her eyes in shock...before she felt like her body was flying as she spread her arms out. She wrapped her hands around her brother's neck as tears fell down. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Kaa-san, Otou-san! Onii-chan is home!"

* * *

"Hee hee..." Komaru giggled as she latched herself onto Naegi's arm with her ahoge rubbing his cheeks affectionately. Naegi could only sigh with a smile as his parents smiled at him. "Naegi..." His mother spoke up. "Did...did you really leave the exam?"

"I did." Naegi said seriously. "I had a little help...and it was a chance of luck so...I took it and decided to rely my luck in hopes I won't get...er...suspended or something." He continued as he looked at Komaru. "Because after all, family is more important."

"Onii-chan is here~, Onii-chan is here~." Komaru giggled as she grinned. Naegi laughed at her as he said, "Now then Komaru...why don't you make a wish?"

Komaru nodded happily and leaned forward, but still held her brother's arm before blowing on the candle, swiftly blowing it out. Her parents and brother made a clap as Komaru grinned...before latching herself to Naegi again making the Luckster sigh. The family decided to have a small talk, regarding Naegi's possible future and at the end, this is what his parents stated.

"No matter what Naegi, we'll support you in any decision that is to come."

Naegi felt warm when those words came out from their mouth as Komaru nodded in agreement. Their parents smiled and decided to leave the siblings together to go shopping for a proper celebration later on at night. Komaru kept grinning the entire time as their parents left them as Naegi said, "So...uuh...what now?"

Komaru made a thinking face, before saying, "I just want to say for starters-"

"I swear if you say that you're sorry, I will hit you in the head." Naegi said in a firm tone making his little sister blink. "Look, I get it you might feel guilty and all but just to make it clear, I did not regret this choice at all!"

"...Onii-chan..." Komaru said with a smile, before she released herself from Naegi's arm. She thought over things just now. Naegi...did all of those for her. He really placed her above others, even himself! she blushed at those thoughts as she looked down. Naegi loved her alot...and so did she. Now that she noticed...Naegi had been more...adult.

He was more understanding to the point he willingly threw away his own future just for her. Never in her life she could probably find a man like that for her...unless it's her brother. Her face erupted into a shade of red thinking like that. What was wrong with her? those thoughts...weren't for sibling to sibling relations!

Komaru's face erupted into a heavy shade of red once more as she suddenly thought of something. She looked at Naegi who smiled down at her, before looking back. Naegi Makoto is her brother. Her understanding brother. He was always there for her since they were kids, and he would do anything for her. He spoiled her time to time, just like he did today. He threw away his chance of future life, all for the sake of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought over those things.

He was an older brother.

She understood now, a little slow but she understood now. Naegi had a different view of how he see's things and...she's grateful for that. He treated her differently entirely. She smiled as she said, "Onii-chan...can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Do you...love me?"

Naegi made a confused face and said, "That's a weird question. Of course I do!"

"Say it." Komaru eagerly asked. The Luckster sighed and faced Komaru as he said, "I love you Komaru."

Komaru blushed heavily as her ahoge swung left and right in a happy manner. A lewd smile crossed her face, before she shook her head. "Onii-chan." Komaru called out again. "I want to eat my cake."

"Well go on ahead." Naegi said. "I'm not stopping you."

"I want to eat my cake...like how we did when we were kids!" Komaru said as a memory flashed on her head. Back when they were kids, Naegi would always place Komaru on his lap while she eats her birthday cake for as long as she wants to. Time to time, she does feed him as well but they stopped doing this when Naegi reached twelve years old.

Naegi instantly recognized her request and tilts his head. "I don't really object but...why?"

"Because that's what I want." Komaru said with a pout. "Geez, my dumb Onii-chan can't take a hint at all!"

Naegi scratched his cheeks but said, "Okay."

"Really?!"

"I don't see any problem whatsoever." Naegi stated. Komaru eagerly stood up from her chair and landed on Naegi's lap as he grunted a bit. "E-Erk...a little...slower next t-time..."

"Oops...sorry..." Komaru giggled as she took her cake near her and ate in silence. Komaru loved being spoiled by her brother, it felt nice. She looked back and found Naegi patiently waiting and smiled at her causing her to blush a bit. She perked her head up and realized what she just did. Being a manga artist was her dream, so it wasn't strange she looked up online to get inspiration.

That also applies to certain...genre of manga.

She blushed and looked down at the situation she was in. It honestly made her feel like one of those girls in those...'manga' that she read before. But...she didn't dislike it either. She loved her brother...and...maybe...even more.

She quickly looked back and bit her lip.

 _Please dear kami-sama, please make my wish come true! I wish...to have a special moment with just the two of us._

"O-Onii-chan...w-would...you like some cake? I can...f-feed you..." Komaru stuttered. Naegi smiled and said, "Of course, being fed always makes food taste nicer. Heehee...I feel like a little brother now."

Komaru giggled but said, "Then...close your eyes please."

"Huh?"

"J-Just do it!" Komaru said with a strangely flustered tone. The Luckster made a shrug, confused but he went along with it. Anything for his sister today. Naegi felt a shift of movement as Komaru got off him, before sitting back on his lap followed by some more shift of movements. "Komaru...what are you doing-"

"Just keep your eyes closed!" Komaru stuttered making the Luckster sigh. After a minute of closing his eyes, Komaru said, "O-Onii-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me...would you see me differently...if I...um...did something so horrible and sinful?"

"Now that's a strange question." Naegi said, still having his eyes closed. "Anything you do will not change the fact that I am your brother. I'm a pretty forgiving guy, you should know me!"

He felt a more shift of movements as Komaru said, "O-Okay Onii-chan...you can...um...open your eyes."

"I don't see why I had to-" Naegi said as he opened his eyes, before widening it in shock. Currently in front of him was Komaru presenting her cake to him...in a very...interesting way. It was between her breasts. Naegi threw his head backwards as blood leaked out of his nose. He noticed her smooth skin. Apparently, Komaru actually took of her top but retained her bra, and placed a piece of cake on top of her growing, but perky breasts.

"K-Komaru?!" Naegi said in shock as Komaru bashfully looked to the side. "I-I know this is very...um...weird for you Onii-chan." Komaru said as she stared at him in the eyes. "But I...um...love you. I really love you Onii-chan, so much that I...want to go further..."

Those words sends Naegi's head reeling backwards as another shot of blood leaked out. He quickly wiped the blood away and said, "K-Komaru..."

"I know...that you might think of me being a freak but...I still love you Onii-chan. And I know that-"

 ** _Chup!_**

Komaru was silenced when a pair of lips was planted on her cheeks. She blinked as Naegi kissed her cheeks as he said, "Don't you ever...say that you're a freak. There's...nothing wrong in loving your sibling."

"...Onii-chan."

Naegi smiled at her. The Luckster always had felt he and Komaru was close, very close in fact that he tend to see her as a girl rather than a sister at times. She blossomed from a girl who used to hide in her brother's shadow, to a girl who was daring enough to express her romantic feelings to someone else, even if that someone was her own brother.

"Are you okay with this?" Naegi asked her for the final time with a serious gaze. Komaru made a confirmed nod as she said, "I-I can't picture myself seeing with any other man in the future...except you Onii-chan."

"And one more thing...where did you get this idea?" Naegi asked out of pure curiosity. Suddenly, the steamy moment was gone as Komaru opted a thinking face as the siblings began to converse normally. "Um...I read this from an adult manga online...and also one of Touko-chan's books."

"...So it's that huh?" Naegi chuckled as he suddenly wrapped his hand around Komaru's waist. "Komaru...are you ready to go into that kind of relationship with me?"

Komaru's eyes widen at those words as her heart felt like it was soaring above the heavens. He didn't say it...but she knew her brother. He accepted her. He accepted her love. He was willing to commit incest for her.

Incest.

Those words made her loins ached a bit. It felt...alluring to her. She looked at her brother as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I am Onii-chan. I will...go against the world if I have to."

The Luckster made a smile. He resolved himself. He was going down this road with her, no matter how hard the road could be, he will walk down that path with her. After all...what's wrong if two average people is just expressing their love towards each other?

It's only incest when one thinks of them as siblings. They were going to be more than that. They were going to be lovers.

Naegi inched his face closer as he said, "Then I'll accept you Komaru, as my love-"

"No!" Komaru suddenly departed as their moment was once more shattered. "I still want to be your sister!" She huffed childishly. The Luckster sweat dropped and said, "O-Okay..."

"Incest is Wincest~." Komaru giggled as she suddenly placed her lips on Naegi, catching him off guard. The two remained as they were before they felt the moment coming back again. Komaru placed her hands around Naegi's neck as the Luckster drew his sister in closer, deepening the kiss. Komaru tilts her head as she poked her brother's mouth with her tongue.

Naegi smiled and gave Komaru entrance only to assault her mouth instead. Komaru's head felt light as the sweet and warm feeling of her brother's tongue in her mouth aroused her to no wonder. Looks like practicing on those popsicle did help a thing after all. Naegi explored his sister's mouth with passion as Komaru explored her brother's. The two traded spit together before departing with a thick trail of saliva, making the two blush.

They tried to reel their head back only to find Komaru's ahoge stubbornly clinging to Naegi's one. Komaru grinned and patted her ahoge as she said, "There there my antenna, we'll get another chance later."

As if with a mind of it's own, Komaru's ahoge released Naegi's one making the Luckster sigh. "Honestly, I don't even know how that works."

Komaru giggled before she said, "So...are you going to eat your cake?" as she lewdly pushed her breasts on Naegi's chest making the Luckster blush. "Aaah...Onii-chan is such a cutie when he's like that..." Komaru moaned as she giggled at Naegi. The Luckster pouted at her and decided to get revenge as he suddenly placed his lips on hers again. Naegi eagerly accepted it before Naegi moved to her ear and began nibbling on it. Komaru made a surprised squeal as Naegi smiled at her and placed a hand on her thigh.

Komaru noticed this and smiled in a lewd manner as she slowly grind herself on Naegi's lap before stifling a moan as a bump was felt. "Ooh...Onii-chan...haaah...feels...big down there. My dearest...huuhhnn...'big' brother..."

Naegi kept nibbling on her ear as he suddenly inserted his hand into her skirt and placed a finger on her moist panty clad womanhood. "Eep?!" Komaru squeaked as Naegi began rubbing his fingers. Komaru placed her hand on her brother's shoulders and gripped it as Naegi began rubbing it slowly. The little sister rode on her brother's fingers as Naegi moved down to her neck and gave trails of kisses, before giving a hard suck on it causing Komaru to shudder. Naegi left a mark which Komaru smiled at but widens her eyes as Naegi moved her panties aside and inserted a finger inside of her.

"Uuuhhnnn!" Komaru moaned as Naegi looked up as he reached her breasts. "I'll be helping myself now." Naegi said before giving the cake Komaru placed just now licks. He took a bite out of the cake before planting his lips on his sister once more.

 ** _Mpphhff!_**

Komaru moaned within Naegi's mouth as the sweet and soft feeling of the cake in her mouth, along with the warm and moist feeling of his tongue did her wonders.

 _ **SCHLIP! SCHLIP! SCHLIP! SCHLIP!**_

Komaru's womanhood got more moist as Naegi increased his finger with Komaru humping her brothers hand. She gripped the hand Naegi was finger her with and increased the speed of her hump as she moaned some more. Naegi departed from her lips before going back down and gave her perky breasts licks making the little sister tilt her head back in pleasure. Naegi used his free hand to pull down Komaru's breasts, freeing it as Komaru let out a pleasured sigh.

"Haah! Aaah! Haaa...Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Komaru moaned aloud as Naegi took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking. Komaru kept humping her brother's arm as a foreign sensation was felt on her loins. The little sister wildly bucked her hips before-

"Onii-chan!" She screamed as the feeling of her first orgasm swept her. Komaru threw her head back as Naegi's arm was blasted with warm fluids. Komaru squirted on her brother's arm as she shook violently before Naegi released himself of Komaru's breast. The little sister rested her head on her brother's shoulder as she breathed out, "Haaah...Onii...chan...that felt...wonderful."

Naegi smiled at his sister as she sat up again and looked down. "Onii-chan is hard down there. Do you want me to use my mouth and pleasure you?"

"Urk..." Naegi said as he pinched his nose. The little sister grinned at her brother and stood up, taking his still wet arm which had fluids on it. "Let's move to your room now."

* * *

The siblings walked towards Naegi's room as they kissed on another, eager to not let go. They entered the room before locking it as they hugged each other, not letting go and continued their kiss. They departed once more with a thick trail of saliva as Komaru grinned and said, "Take a sit Onii-chan! it's my turn to pleasure you now!"

"Y-You shouldn't say things aloud like that..." Naegi blushed but took a sit. Komaru smiled at her brother before kneeling down in front of her brother's thighs and unbuckled his pants. His erection sprang out and slapped Komaru on the cheeks making the Luckster blush and look away. Komaru had a drool on her mouth as she said, "Onii-chan is so...big. As expected...of my Onii-chan."

Komaru poked Naegi's cock out of curiosity making the Luckster shudder before she became more daring. She gave a little lick at the tip, finding it salty as precum oozed out. She didn't dislike it though. She gave slowly licks before she grabbed the base of the shaft and started stroking slowly as she licked the tip like she did with the popsicle. Naegi slowly tilt his head back as Komaru carried on her ministration.

"Mmm...how did she do it again?" Komaru mused to herself as her ahoge swung left and right. "Oh right!"

Naegi looked down to see Komaru pulling up her bra as she grinned at Naegi. "Komaru? what are you- Hurk!" Naegi started but threw his head back again as Komaru sandwiched his cock in between her breasts. Komaru smiled at Naegi's reaction before she began moving her breasts up and down slowly. It was a first of everything for her so she decided to do it slow to enjoy the moment.

"Does it feel good Onii-chan?" Komaru asked earning a thrust from Naegi. The little sister smiled happily to herself, pleased that she was pleasing her beloved brother. The act of incest they were doing aroused her to end as she began licking the tip before increasing her pace. Naegi began to thrust his hips forward as Komaru gave licks to the tip each time it reached near her mouth.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

The sounds of sucking and slurping began to feel the room as Komaru felt more precum oozing out which she sucked happily. "Haaah...Komaru..." Naegi moaned making his sister grin inside her head. Her loins ached on what was going to happen soon as she increased her speed again. Naegi grunted as Komaru suddenly thought of something, before nodding to herself and pushed her head down as deep as she can get.

Instantly, Naegi's cock hits Komaru's throat making the Luckster groan out. "Komaru!" He moaned aloud as his cock twitched before shooting out thick ropes of semen down Komaru's throat. The little sister gagged in shock as she took him out. Naegi's cock sprayed her head, hitting her hair and ahoge, before it hits her face, a second squirt hits her left eye and nose before the final squirt hits her lips and chin. Komaru coughed a bit as Naegi sighed heavily, before realzing what happened.

"A-Are you okay?"

"No...it's fine..." Komaru quickly answered as she regained her breath. "Gimme a sec..." She said as she licked her lips. Komaru slowly scooped up the semen off her face and gave licks and sucked her fingers as she said, "Onii-chan...thaste betther thahn the chake..."

The act of Komaru cleaning up herself aroused Naegi, erecting him up once more. The Luckster patiently waited for Komaru to clean herself before the little sister grinned and said, "That was nice Onii-chan..."

The Luckster smiled and patted his sister's head as she smiled before placing her lips on his once more. The two shared a moment of kiss before Komaru got up to bed and smiled down. She used her fingers to invite Naegi over. The two shifted their position as Naegi sat up and used the wall to support his back with Komaru sitting on his lap once more. She raised her self a bit and guided Naegi's erection on her entrance with Naegi giving a questioning look.

Komaru didn't answer but she placed her forehead on her brother's one as her ahoge intertwined together. She gave a kiss of reassurance as she said, "I've already got Onii-chan saying it before. You accept me so that's enough for me..." as she slowly lowered herself. "Haaahhhnnn...Onii...chan..." Komaru said as she gritted her teeth in pain. Naegi groaned at Komaru's tight virgin womanhood.

She was only fifteen years old for god's sake! not even at a legal age!

But it didn't matter. He loved her and he's willing to go through all the hardship they may face. Komaru finally sheathed Naegi inside of her as their hips connected. "Hhiiii..." Komaru went as tears leaked out. Naegi opted a worried face but Komaru smiled with the tears in her eyes as she said, "I-It's okay...it just...hurts a bit."

The two remained motionless for a while before Komaru started moving a bit. "Haahn!" She moaned aloud as she felt something poking wombs entrance. "Onii-chan and I...are one!" Komaru said happily as tears flowed down a bit. Naegi smiled at his sister as the connect their lips together once more. Komaru wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck as he slowly pushed her down to lay on her back.

"I'll be moving now." Naegi said huskily as he began to thrust slowly. "Hahn!" Komaru moaned at the new found pleasure. It felt much more better than touching herself...while thinking of her brother. Naegi started a slow rhythm as Komaru clung to her brother and said, "Onii-chan..."

"Haah...yes?"

"...Faster." Komaru whispered. The Luckster made a grunt as he did a strong thrust, hitting Komaru's womb making the little sister gave out a cute squeak before he started to move at a fast pace. He pulled back and each time he thrust forward, it hits Komaru's womb which made her groan aloud.

"Aaah! Aaaaahh! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Komaru moaned aloud as she raised her hips with a lewd smile. The dangerous position they were doing aroused the two to no end as Komaru wrapped her legs around her brother's waist.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!_**

"Haahn! Haahn! Haahh!" Komaru moaned aloud as Naegi gave kisses to her neck before attacking her ears and eventually kissed her again. Komaru held to Naegi strong as she felt the thick and hard object poking her womb's entrance rapidly. Her eyes rolled back at the new euphoric feeling she found now. "K-Komaru..." Naegi breathed out as he raised her hips more.

Komaru eagerly accepted it as she said, "Onii-chan...I'm...I'm close!"

The Luckster increased his pace as the little sister said, "Onii-chan!" as she took Naegi's hands and placed it on her perky breasts. Naegi began to fondle her as the little sister grinned with drool coming out on the side of her lips. "Ngeehh...Onii-chan..." Komaru moaned out as she tighten her grip at Naegi's cock inside of her. Naegi sighed heavily before he gritted his teeth.

"Komaru!"

"Onii-chan!" Komaru moaned aloud before Naegi smashed his hips forward as his cock twitched again as the second orgasm of the day swept the siblings together. Komaru's womanhood held a vice grip on Naegi's cock as she felt the euphoric feeling of orgasm again as the sheer tightness of Komaru's womanhood made Naegi grunt and exploded inside of her. Komaru felt warm fluids entering her as thick ropes of semen entered her. She felt something entering her womb before she gritted her teeth at the dangerous thoughts she held before a third orgasm swept her up.

"Haaahhnnn...~." Komaru moaned as Naegi held her tight, before the two sighed aloud together. Naegi slowly removed himself with an audible _POP!_ as semen leaked out of Komaru. The younger sister twitched as she kept muttering things to herself.

"Heeeh...I'm filled with Onii-chan's baby batter..." She moaned to herself. Naegi sighed slowly to stabilize his breathing before he felt a shift of movements. He saw Komaru casually tossing out the last remaining part of her clothes, making her nude before she turned her back on her brother and went on fours and raised her butt and shook it with a naughty smile.

"Onii-chan...I'm not satisfied yet. I want another creampie for my birthday~." Komaru said as her eyes glossed with lust. Naegi's dick twitched before he smiled at her and stripped down as well. He positioned himself behind Komaru, before kneeling forward and cupped his sister's breasts as he groped them. Komaru shuddered as Naegi rubbed himself at her entrance before entering her once more.

The siblings instantly started going fast before Komaru lowered herself and raised her butt higher before giving one hand to Naegi. "...H-Harder...I want it hard Onii-chan!" Komaru asked. Without having to be told twice, Naegi held his sisters hand and started to increase his thrusts as the sounds of flesh hitting each other echoed the room.

Komaru felt herself being raised as her back touched Naegi's chest. The Luckster gropped his sister as she tilts her head back and the two shared a kiss again. Their tongues danced in the rhythm of their bodies together. Naegi increased his thrust inside of her as Komaru moaned into her brother's mouth. She loved this. Being one with her brother. Her lover.

...Nah...she prefered being called sister and brother. Incest was much more arousing to her.

"Neeghh...Onii-chan..." Komaru moaned as she felt the familiar build up. At this rate, Komaru now has a high chance of being impregnated...but those thoughts made her tighten her grip onto her brother again. "Aaaahh...Onii-chan..." Komaru moaned as the rush in her loins ached once more. She melted in her brother's embrace as Naegi hugged her, his cock twitched once more before the rush of orgasm hits him again.

The two rode their orgasm together in sync as semen leaked out of Komaru before the two fell down the bed. The siblings breath out together as they rested together, before cuddling. Komaru smiled to herself. Not once did she regret this decision at all. Komaru separated herself from her brother as she tilt her head to the side and looked at Naegi.

The Luckster noticed this and looked at her as well as he said, "...Komaru..."

"I love you." Komaru interrupted. Naegi blinked at his sister, before smiling and held her hand. "I love you too."

Komaru looked up and said, "Onii-chan..."

"Yes?"

"I think I want one more thing for my birthday present."

"What's that?"

Komaru's face turned into a shade of red as she placed a hand at her stomach. "We did it unprotected and...I just want to ask that...would you be with me in every step of the way?"

Naegi looked surprised at her as Komaru looked down. "I-I know that there are risks involved and...and...I would like to-"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

Naegi smiled at her sister. His nature as an older brother stepped in once more along with his understanding self as he said, "I will take full responsibility for all of this."

"Together?"

"Of course."

Komaru smiled sweetly at her brother and gave a kiss to him. The two sighed in a relaxed manner before Naegi looked at a nearby clock. "Kaa-san and Otou-san isn't coming back home soon I assume..."

"Can we do it again?"

"...Are you sure?"

"We can do it quick..." Komaru said casually as her ahoge swung left and right. For once, Naegi's one did the same as the siblings noticed this, and laughed at each other. Komaru sat up and said, "I think I have some cosplay outfits inside my room. Want to take them for a round or two?"

* * *

And thus, the following day, Naegi's classmates actually came into Naegi's house to hold a celebration for Komaru. The little sister was indeed very happy at meeting her brother's friends and squealed when meeting Touko again. They caused an uproar in the house, but thankfully didn't destroy anything with Naegi's parents leaving the house to give the party of their own time.

While their friends were doing their own thing, Komaru was now inside her brother's room, eagerly kissing him. "K-Komaru...my friends are out there..." Naegi protested as Komaru grinned at him. "It makes me think of this one scene in the manga I read! the pair almost got caught and-"

Komaru was cut off when the sound of the door knocking was heard. Komaru quickly grabbed her brother's arm with a lewd face as she unzipped his pants and placed his growing erection in between her thighs. She peaked outside the door and saw Kyouko by the door. "Komaru..." Kyouko said with a smile. "Have you seen Naegi-kun anywhere? I need to tell him something."

Komaru lewdly moved her hips as Naegi gritted his teeth but didn't protest. "Ah...Kirigiri-san is it? I'm sorry...Onii-chan left to do something... _quickly_."

Kyouko nodded in response as she said, "Sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem."

As Kyouko left, Komaru closed the door as Naegi frowned at her. "K-Komaru..."

"Heehee...think of it as an extra birthday present from you. I want...to walk around filled with your semen..."

Naegi didn't protest at her new found lewd personality but only sighed. "I can't believe my sister became this cute..."

"Of course! I'm _your_ sister, the one and only!"

* * *

 **End of Update.**

Bam! end of update folks and I must say I enjoyed writing this one. I guess I wanted to add more fanservice but I didn't want it to go too far either...

But anyway, I loved this chapter, it's a celebration for passing over the 100th review, yay for us all! I guess the next time I make a celebration chapter, maybe...300th review ;D?!

lol.

Anyway, I had a shift of change in something in the list, NOT the order but just some things.

Next Update: **Sensational - (Naegi x Maizono)** (Paizuri, Blowjob, anal, vanilla, public, some cosplay, thigh job)

2nd Update: **Clues of the Heart - (Naegi x Kirigiri)** (As tribute due to the...latest episode, I shifted this to be pure vanilla...I hope.) (Vanilla, paizuri through clothes, handjob, slight public, creampie, impregnation and...epilogue) ( **NOT THE END** )

3rd Update: **Medical Attention - (Naegi x Kimura)** (Eventual Vanilla, comfort sex, handjob, clothed sex, creampie)

Future updates below with a massive update folks! **PLEASE NOTE:** The votes **BELOW** is **RESET** and are **NOT IN ORDER** so please, cast as much vote as you want! Also, the fetish sides will have more stuff added in the future.

 **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, slight femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie)

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus)

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm)

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie)

 **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial)

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob)

 **Roleplaying - (Naegi x Nanami)** (Roleplaying, blowjob, paizuri, handjob, thigh job, creampie, facial)

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob)

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play)

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public)

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dailogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial)

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dailogue...maybe)(Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm)

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial)

 **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Might be first harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus and possibly more story into it)

Shit...what an update of list. I REALLY wanted to write the student council but for one reason, I'm not good at remembering names, second, I have to improvise to the highest level to fit things correctly since their personality wasn't established yet.

And also, because Pikachu girl is best girl :3

Anyway, that's it for this update, again, I shall come back again to re-edit this because that's how I roll :P

Jibster out.


	7. Sensational (NaegixMaizono)

Hey guys, update up and running. So, I just wanted to clarify things that people kept getting confused about. Kuzuryuu is NOT Fuyuhiko, but his sister, Natsumi. As you recall throughout the previous chapters, I followed the basic japanese method on how you refer to someone, by using their last name. Like Kyouko in **dialogue** is referred as 'Kirigiri-san' while referred as Kyouko in **story sentence**.

Writing lemons is already a thing I'm accustomed too, but making the scenario to the lemon is _really_ hard especially with the massive incoming new updates...

Hope I didn't disappoint.

Anyway, to the reviewer **Fallenstreet01** , since you're asking on how I got that 'line' I used, here is the method that I use.

Step 1: Get some 'good' materials that you 'researched' long and hard. Keep it nearby.

Step 2: Prepare your hands and mind as you picture either those dialogue or scene.

Step 3: Once your hands are good and prepared...start writing.

Huh? you thought of something else?

LOL.

Anyway, let's start now.

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-canon to any other chapters._

 **The luckster and his luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Seven: Sensational (Naegi x Maizono)

Maizono Sayaka.

The Ultimate Pop Sensation.

A beautiful, cheerful girl which one would expect from an idol. Who also happens to be my...'friend' back when we were in middle school. Of course, we didn't interact much as she was leagues above me. I don't know whether she remembers it all or anything but I did in fact keep track of her, not that I'm a stalker or anything. We eventually got enrolled together into Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy where we met once more and became friends.

This blossomed even more when an advise I gave her shifted her entire dreams entirely...

* * *

"So...who's turn is it?" Byakuya said seriously as he eyed at the scene in front of him. Currently, he was playing a board game which was very rare even for him. What's more surprising is that, he was actually playing together in a group. Back to story, Hagakure was staring at the board, a participant in the game, as he said, "I believe it was Maizono-chan's one."

Nearby, Maizono Sayaka, also a participant of the game, now stared at the board as Naegi, also a participant, sat next to her with only one thing in his mind. " ** _If she goes six steps ahead, she'll rule one complete set of colour...which gives me an advantage later on..._** " Naegi thought, planning out the game. He relied on his Luck once more for Maizono to get a full six number. The Pop Sensation stared at Naegi, before giggling to herself.

She picked up a nearby dice and shook it before throwing it towards the board...rolling a five. "What?!" Naegi said in disbelief as Maizono giggled to herself and moved her player piece five steps ahead, stopping on a special place. "Pick a chance card." Hagakure reminded as the Pop Sensation did. She giggled to herself and said, "Gather 500k from all players."

Byakuya and Hagakure sighed in relief while Naegi dropped down his head. He gave his only remaining money, signifying his lose in the game. Maizono giggled and said, "You had a thought of me getting a perfect six right?"

"H-How did you know?" Naegi went making the Pop Sensation giggle. "But of course, I'm an esper!~." Maizono joked earning a sigh from Naegi. "Honestly...I'm more better off calling the Ultimate (Un)Lucky Student..."

* * *

At the end of the game, as expected, Byakuya dominated the game through and through but Maizono actually put up a good fight in all this. Hagakure casually accepted his loss as he stated it was already 'foreseen' he would lose a game in the near future. Naegi watched the funny sight of Byakuya looking all smug only to feel someone patting his shoulder.

It was Junko.

"Oi...Mister Ultimate Affluent Progeny..." She said in a serious tone. "If you think you're so good at reading your opponent, I suggest you have another thing incoming my friend..."

"I second that." Kyouko said with challenge written all over her face. "Heeheehee...I too would like to see if you can handle us all at once..." Celes commented nearby, standing up and taking a sit at the game. The four players had a murderous aura around them as Naegi sweat dropped nearby. "Monopoli can be a dangerous thing..." Maizono commented nearby. Naegi took notice of her and said, "Maizono-san?"

"They're _really_ scary when they put their genius intellect over a small thing, like a game..." Maizono said with a giggle. "We have Enoshima-san with her inherent ability as the Ultimate Analyst, Kirigiri-san as the Ultimate Detective, Togami-kun's high intellect which is expected of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and not to mention Celes's monstrous gaming ability due to her Ultimate Gambler talent..."

"You know when you say it that way, it sounds like an RPG game..." Naegi mused. The two laughed together and watched the four monstrous intellectual player battling it out. As the two watched, Maizono spoke up.

"Naegi-kun."

"Yes?"

"I have a...request to ask actually..."

The Luckster faced Maizono with a raised eyebrow as he said, "What is it?"

"You see...I have a Concert coming up..." Maizono explained. "I already got permission from Headmaster Jin to take a two day leave for that day. I...um...would be happy if you would come and see it."

"A concert huh..." Naegi thought. Maizono smiled at the thought he was considering as she continued, "Oh, you can bring your sister too!"

"Komaru is a 'Sayaker'." Naegi snickered. "But that sounds lovely. Of course I would come!"

Maizono made a smile and said, "T-Thank you!"

"But just out of curiosity, why suddenly the question?" Naegi asked. Maizono tilts her head as she said, "Um...you see, it's a special celebration actually. It's a celebration...or rather, an anniversary of our group being together. I just want to share the moment with a classmate of mine, and also a dear friend since back in middle school."

"We didn't interact at all did we?" Naegi laughed to himself. The Pop Sensation opted a sad look and said, "I guess that was a fault at my end..."

"N-No of course not!" The Luckster quickly interjected. Maizono giggled and said, "At any rate, I just want to share a moment like this with someone _outside_ the entertainment business. It's...a nice change of pace..."

Naegi noticed a solemn tone within that last part but he didn't decide to press on. He nodded and said, "I'll be there. When will it be?"

"Within the week. I'll give you the details later on okay?"

The Luckster nodded and went back to staring at the game. Byakuya and Kyoko had their eyebrows twitching while Celes tried to remain calm. Junko casually dominated through the game, seemingly looking bored already. As the day went though, lunch time finally came with Naegi and Maizono now sitting together while the latter was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"This will be the place...and when the event is starting. It'll be like a concert like usual but I already reserved a place for you backstage. Will that be fine?" Maizono asked as she looked at Naegi. The Luckster made a nod and said, "You didn't have to go this far you know..."

"Anything for a friend!" Maizono said with a smile. "And be sure to bring your sister too."

"Trust me, she wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two laughed at each other and began to eat lunch together, having small talks which mostly revolved around their days in middle school. The day flew by with it ending soon as Naegi left the Academy building with Maizono. The two were heading towards the same direction when the sound of a phone ringing was heard. The two looked at each other before Naegi said, "It's yours I guess..."

The Pop Sensation quickly fished out her phone and picked it up. Naegi took a few steps back to give Maizono some privacy as she began talking. The Luckster looked around randomly when he heard Maizono's voice being raised slightly. He looked at her where she had a face of discomfort and a frown, before sighing heavily. "I'll...I'll be there..."

"Maizono-san?" Naegi asked and he was instantly greeted with her frowning face. The Luckster opted a worried look and said, "Something wrong?"

"...N-No..."

"Are you sure?"

"I just...got a call for a small job. Nothing major or anything..." Maizono said with a huff. Naegi's understanding nature instantly picked up a sense of discomfort as he said, "You don't sound too happy about it."

"It's...just a photo session. Nothing else..." Maizono tried to explain. Naegi furrowed his eyebrows again. She was surely keeping something from him. "Maizono-san..." Naegi started as he opted a serious face. "You can talk to me if you want to. Is there something wrong?"

Maizono looked at the ground and sighed heavily. "It's nothing really..."

"Seriously Maizono-san, you can talk to me." Naegi said in an attempt to make her open up. "I can be a pretty understanding guy...and secretive too!"

The Pop Sensation looked at Naegi's eyes as it held true genuine intention. She made a small sigh and said, "...Can we talk a bit?"

* * *

The two walked all the way to the city's park where they took a sit at a bench. Naegi patiently waited for Maizono to speak up, before she said, "Naegi-kun...do you...have a dream?"

"A dream huh?" Naegi said as he looked up into the sky. "I can't say I have any...considering what my future will be like but if I were to have one...It'll probably be to be simple family man. Like a househusband or something..."

Maizono couldn't help but make a small giggle as she said, "Really?"

"Hey, unlike you or the others in class, I don't think my talent will really help me far in the future. Maybe..."

Maizono smiled at the Luckster and said, "That's nice. I assume you know what's my dream right?"

"To...be an Idol?" Naegi said. Maizono made a nod and looked up into the sky as well. "It's more than that actually." She started and opted a smile on her face. "I want to be an Idol...because I want to give other people strength."

"Huh?"

"I was raised by my father alone." Maizono admitted. "Most of the days, I spent time alone at the house. To keep myself from feeling lonely, I watched those Idol shows in television. The smiles of those idols gave me strength and...in a sense, I wanted to do that to other people as well."

Naegi made a nod as Maizono looked at him. "Put yourself in my place Naegi-kun. What would you do to achieve that goal?"

"Just about anything actually..." Naegi started earning a nod from Maizono. "Even...dark things?" The Pop Sensation said. Naegi instantly frowned and said, "That's...odd..."

"Huh?"

"You see Maizono-san..." Naegi said as he faced her. "I believe dreams are worth working for, through hard work and dedication."

"So...what's wrong-"

"But that doesn't mean you have to lose yourself midway."

Maizono widens her eyes at Naegi's words as he continued. "Hard work and dedication will pay off Maizono-san. There is no such thing as instantaneous results in this world, and you know what makes you truly success? especially if it's in your field of work like in the entertainment business?"

"...What?"

"It's when you rise back up. Like a...comeback of sorts. When you're so low, you tend to feel so dejected and sick to do anything, but rising above that is what makes you truly shine." Naegi said with a smile. Maizono blinked and stared at Naegi, before making a slow nod. She sighed heavily and had questions on her head. Was it really worth it on what she did all these years? to achieve _that_ dream she longed for all her life? is it worth every single dark things she did?

Maizono stood up and said, "...Naegi-kun..."

"What is it?"

"Let's say I...um...did some rather unpleasant things to achieve where I am right now. What would you think of me?"

"Mmm...I would surely wouldn't think you any different, maybe I could help you in a sense..."

"What if I'm...bound by a contract of sorts...to those...unpleasant things that I did? what if they were the source of my fame right now?"

"Then I suggest you stop doing those things and work hard to regain the things that you lost." Naegi said with a serious tone. Maizono pursed her lip but made a small nod. "T-Thank you for the talk Naegi-kun...I have...to go now..."

* * *

Maizono sighed once more. How many times has it been since she sighed on her walk? she had lost count. The advice Naegi gave kept on ringing in her head. It made her feel like all the dark deeds she had done today was for naught. It made her feel...different in a sense. A new drive was inside of her but what? She looked up at her destination. It was a large building where she had done...photo sessions before.

She felt herself shiver for the first time and uneasily enters the building. She navigated her way through the building and arrived at a small studio with a single man and a photo camera nearby, and a woman sitting next to him. She eyed the woman and said, "There was...a photo session today?"

"Ah yes, good thing you came Maizono-san." Said the woman. The man had a dirty smile as he pulled out a rather revealing bikini as he said, "This will surely give you a boost of fame!"

Maizono sighed again. She didn't like this but...for her dream, she's willing to do anything. She looked at the woman, her manager, and said, "I'll be changing first..." as she picked the clothes and went elsewhere. She found a changing room and sat down, not bothering to change her outfit. Her mind was occupied with something. Naegi's words kept ringing on her head again.

 _ **"Let's say I...um...did some rather unpleasant things to achieve where I am right now. What would you think of me?"**_

 _ **"Mmm...I would surely wouldn't think you any different, maybe I could help you in a sense..."**_

 _ **"What if I'm...bound by a contract of sorts...to those...unpleasant things that I did? what if they were the source of my fame right now?"**_

 _ **"Then I suggest you stop doing those things and work hard to regain the things that you lost."**_

...

...

...

Maizono quickly took out her phone and quickly text her fellow group member, Aoba Satomi.

 _Maizono: Aoba-chan..._

 _Aoba: Something wrong Sayaka-chan?_

 _Maizono: I'm at the usual place. You know... **that** photo session..._

 _Aoba: Oh, I see. Is something wrong? they didn't try to do anything to you did they?_

 _Maizono: It's nothing. I just...had a change of mind._

There was a full minute where Maizono didn't get a reply. She had wonder that her fellow friend had something but a reply came in.

 _Aoba: Having second thoughts? The manager wouldn't be too happy you know. Our group could lose its connections._

Maizono bit her lip but a quickly reply came in.

 _Aoba: Of course, should you decide to move on and try to rebuild things together, we'll be together all the day._

 _Maizono: We?_

 _Aoba: The others of course! I actually had a small talk to them and we're prepared to follow and decision you make. You are after all the Ultimate Pop Sensation._

Maizono felt a sense of relief in those words. Maybe...Naegi was right in a sense. She...she could stop doing these things and try to do things the right way. Firing their current manager would be hard, especially the concert they will be having at the end of the week. Probably they'll have to cancel it and start the group together from scratch but if that makes her mind easier, she would do it.

For the sake of her dream.

She will make a comeback through this storm. The Pop Sensation quickly text a thank you and left the changing room. She marched towards her manager and the photographer and said, "Excuse me..."

"Maizono-chan...why haven't you changed?" The photographer asked but Maizono quickly interjected him. "I won't do this." She said firmly. Her manager blinked in surprise and said, "...What?"

"I want to stop doing this. I...I don't like it at all!" Maizono firmly said as she threw down the bikini. "I have decided to stop doing these kind of things!"

"Maizono-san...you do realize that this will-"

"And I no longer want to have you as our manager." Maizono said once more as her manager widens her eyes in shock. The older woman stood up and said, "What are you speaking girl?! without me, you guys have nowhere to go! we have to cancel out the concert and-"

"We'll start from scratch." Maizono said with hardened determination. As those words left her mouth, a new feeling in her chest rose up. A new...flare rose up. Yes she will have a rough start but...she don't need this. She doesn't need fame that's not from her **_own_** hard work. She tighten her grip on her bag and smile. "And..I admit that all the things that you did for us is great and I thank you for that. Maybe it's my own stupid decision to do this but...I want to cut all loose ends that had any ties to those dark deeds that I did."

"You won't survive without me girl!" Her manager barked but Maizono only returned her words with a smile. "It's okay." She said. "I'll make it through!"

Maizono's feet felt like to was light as she ran out the building, ignoring the shouts and rants her now former manager gave her. She wasn't a good one to begin with. Yes she did arrange concerts and events which helped them, yet she didn't protect Maizono from those dark deeds either. Instead of guiding her on the right path, she actually encouraged her to do it.

Yes Maizono did all those things in her own will but she was blinded in her pursuit of her dreams, she wanted a fast track. She learned her lesson. She now learned that no dream can be achieved in an instantaneous way, it takes hard work and dedication to achieve it. With Naegi's simple advice...she learned her lesson. She quickly made her way towards the only place she could think off right now.

Naegi's house.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Naegi Residence, our dearest Luckster is currently talking with his little sister. She looked very excited as she said, "S-So we got invited?!"

"I just said so. We were invited to Maizono-san's anniversary concert. She said if we meet her up there, we got backstage passes and stuff...or at least that's what I assume we'll get."

"Aaaah! such a good treat for me! maybe I'll be able to meet Sayaka-chan herself?!"

As if on cue, the sound of a doorbell ringing was heard. "I'll go get it!" Komaru instantly hopped off her bed and rushed downstairs. Naegi smiled happily at his sister and went out of her room as he made a small stretch. He just broke the news to his sister which made her happy to no end. She kept chirping on how she will get to meet up with her and the wonderful things she will do and-

"KYAAAAA?!"

Komaru's scream cuts Naegi's thought short. Instantly, he rushed downstairs to see the sight of Komaru on the ground, unconscious. "Komaru?!" Naegi went, alert as he rushed towards his sister. "U-Uuumm...Naegi-kun...d-did I do something wrong?"

A feminine voice cuts him short as Naegi looked forward to see the sight of Maizono standing on his doorstep.

* * *

"...Aaaahh...Sayaka-chan..." Komaru said in a dream like trance. Currently, The Naegi siblings and their parents were sitting in the living room with Maizono opposite of them. Komaru had the urge to just run up to her and give her idol a huge hug but was held back by her brother. "U-Um...thank you for inviting me in..." Maizono said politely as she looked down.

"It's no problem at all!" Komaru chirped making Naegi sigh. "Maizono-san...what brings you here?" Naegi asked. The Pop Sensation looked up and said, "I-I need to talk to you...Naegi-kun..."

"...Eh?" The Luckster went. Komaru's ahoge instantly shot upwards and said, "Huh? Sayaka-chan wants to talk to Onii-chan? has he moved up into the world this fast?!"

"Komaru!" Naegi scolded with a small blush. He shook his head and said, "Something wrong Maizono-san?"

"It...it's a matter of private matters. I want to talk alone if it's possible..."

Naegi looked at his parents and sister, who nodded as Naegi said, "We'll go to my room." as he stood up. Naegi and Maizono stood up with the latter bowing a bit and went towards the Luckster's room. Naegi sat on his desk and Maizono at his bed. "So...what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"...I left my manager."

"Huh?"

"Do you...remember our talk after we left the Academy?"

Naegi nodded as Maizono took a deep breath. "I...honestly did a lot of things Naegi-kun, to achieve where I am now." Maizono admitted. "And why I'm saying this to you is that...I feel like I need to talk to someone about this."

"Ah..." Naegi said as he sat on his chair and sat up straight. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just...listen I guess. Talking to someone outside the entertainment business is a nice change of pace."

Naegi nodded as he prepared himself to hear Maizono out. The Pop Sensation took a deep breath and said, "I...did a lot of things, like I said before. Things that can be considered...dark in a sense."

Maizono paused herself to look at Naegi to see him listening to her intently. She nodded again and continued, "Dark things like...certain photo session and attending parties which I don't even want to got to."

Naegi quickly made a worried look but the Pop Sensation assured him. "I-I didn't do anything, that I can assure you..."

The Luckster sighed in relief as Maizono continued, "It was at one point in my life I had...thought things over. That was when I talked to you this afternoon. A single conversation changed my views on the methods that I have done. I know it sounds weird but-"

"I don't think it's weird. It's good to listen to others opinion." Naegi interjected with a smile. "Oh...sorry for interjecting you."

"It's okay. I...um...ditched my manager..." Maizono admitted again. "I don't think we can uphold the concert on this coming week..."

Naegi tilts his head and said, "Is that why you came?"

"No, I didn't came here seeking help. I only came here to tell you that...I took your advice. I...stopped doing those things. I wanted to work to achieve my dream, through dedication and hard work. No instant results. And for making me open my eyes...I thank you for that."

Naegi blinked as Maizono stood up and bowed. "I've taken much of your time. I'll be taking my leave now."

The Luckster watched as Maizono left his room as he sat in silence. He walked outside and watched her leave his house as he opted a thinking face. If she left her manager, and her concert gets cancelled, that would mean that her group would be starting from scrap. The Luckster sighed and looked down. He wished that he could help her in a sense...but a single man can't do much for something big like an Idol...

Unless...he won't have to do it alone.

* * *

The following day, news of Maizono's action and cancellation of the concert was heard everywhere. The Pop Sensation walked towards the Academy with a harden gaze as she kept staring at the ground. Naegi watched from afar with furrowed eyebrows. He knew Maizono would be doing something but he wanted to help her even more. He sighed and entered his classroom only to hear the sound of wailing in a distance.

Curiosity peaked his interest as he went towards the sound of wailing to see the sight of his upperclassman, Hanamura Teruteru, crying down and clutched a ticket with Nagito nearby trying to calm him down. "...Hanamura-senpai?" Naegi called out earning the attention of the two upperclassman.

"Ah...Naegi-kun..." Nagito said. "You must be worried over Hanamura-san right? he's just feeling down right now..."

"Oooh why?!" Hanamura wailed. "Why must it be cancelled when it's so near?!"

Naegi noticed the ticket, it had Maizono's face on it so he assumed Hanamura wanted to go to her concert. The Luckster sighed and said, "So you've heard of the news huh..."

Hanamura kept on wailing before Naegi perked his head up. "...Hanamura-senpai...are you a fan of Maizono-san?"

"Yes!" He answered eagerly. "I would gladly do anything to have her go up in the stage once more!"

"...Mm..." Naegi went as he opted a thinking face. Nagito seemed to have caught up as he said, "Planning something Naegi-kun?"

"...I think...I have an idea to help her..." Naegi mused. He quickly walked away with a wave of thanks. "Thanks Komaeda-senpai, Hanamura-senpai!"

* * *

Later on that day, Maizono was eating lunch as usual but instead, she opted a rather solemn face. A lot swam on her mind, how she will face media, how will she keep the group together. She huffed. Not that she was stressed but...a hand of help would really be great right now. The Pop Sensation placed her head on the table and sighed again when she felt her phone ringing.

She fished out her phone and saw a text coming from Satomi.

 _Aoba: Sayaka-chan...are you in class?_

Maizono tilts her head. It was rare for her group member to interact to her during Academy hours since they knew her schedule. Maizono replied back quickly.

 _Maizono: Actually, I'm in lunch break. Something wrong?_

 _Aoba: I had a weird phone call incoming just now. Is...is the concert coming back on?_

Maizono blinked in surprise. Hm? this was weird. She had no news from her manager much less she contacted her. She left her management with the group members starting from scrap but now they have a concert coming back on?

 _Maizono: Hmm...weird. I don't know this._

 _Aoba: Is that so? then why is there one of your friends name on it?_

 _Maizono: Name?_

 _Aoba: A letter came by not just long ago, maybe half an hour or so. It had a letter stating that some kind donator decided to finance us, enough to start up the concert at the end of the week._

 _Maizono: What's the name?_

 _Aoba: Togami Corporation._

...

...

...

Huh?

Maizono quickly bolt out of her chair and ran out of the canteen to the indoor version of the canteen where students were sprawling about. In a corner was an out of place table with expensive looking utensils ranging from tea sets to plates and forks. In the table lies Byakuya eating his lunch in peace with a lady standing next to him. Maizono marched towards the table and as soon as she was within a meter range, a flash of blonde appeared in front of her followed by the same lady standing next to Byakuya appearing in front of her.

"Eep?!" Maizono squeaked in shock as the lady said, "Hello there. What business would you have here?"

Maizono calmed herself down and said, "I-I need to speak to Togami-kun..."

The lady looked at Byakuya who nodded. "Let her through Shinobu."

"As you wish." The lady said and sidestepped to give Maizono space. The Pop Sensation walked next to Byakuya and said, "Togami-kun...I was just contacted by one of my group member."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"Are you financing us?"

"I did no such thing. I was merely annoyed until I said yes. Honestly, that person knows no bound." Byakuya said with a huff. Maizono frowned at Byakuya who sighed again. "Naegi asked me to do so in hopes to rekindle your passion for performing once more at the stage."

Maizono widens her eyes in shock. Naegi...was doing this for her?

"And I'll have you know, the entire class is in it. Include our Class 77 seniors, you have quite the people helping you. I suggest you see that guy by the courtyard." Byakuya explained. "Now leave, I wish to enjoy my lunch in peace."

Maizono felt herself being moved easily by Shinobu who smiled at her. "Have a good day!" She said and waved before standing next to Byakuya and waited patiently. The Pop Sensation scratched her cheeks at this. "Oh my...quite the day this is turning out to be..." Maizono mused and walked towards the courtyard. She decided to look for answers by first finding the Luckster...and with luck, she did.

He was talking with his fellow senior Souda who nodded and left him. The Luckster noticed Maizono as she walked up towards him and said, "Naegi-kun..."

"Hello Maizono-san. I...take it that you have gotten the message from Aoba-san?"

"...You contacted her?"

"With the help of Togami-kun of course." Naegi admitted. Maizono blinked and said, "Why?"

"To help you of course." Naegi admitted. "I don't like seeing you all gloomy and all..."

"But...I can work things out later on!"

The Luckster smiled and took a sit on a nearby bench and motioned Maizono to sit with her which she did. Naegi said, "Look Maizono-san...I want to help you. I know that the concert really means alot to you and...I want to use everything that I have to help you."

Maizono was caught off guard by that and said, "But..."

"If possible, I want to help you get back on your feet again." Naegi explained, shocking Maizono once more. "And...I like to see you happy. I noticed you're most happy when you're on the stage right? giving the strength to other people?"

The Pop Sensation felt heat rushing into her cheeks as Naegi smiled. And then...he said those words.

"If possible...I want to help you realize your dreams as well."

"Eh?" Maizono went as her face erupted into a shade of red. Naegi grinned and said, "I could help you in the background...like...the Ultimate Assistant!"

Maizono felt steam coming out of her ears. He...wanted to help her realize her dreams? he would...go that far?

The Luckster saw Maizono's blushing face and tilts his head. "Did...did I say something wrong?"

"N-No!" Maizono rebutted in a flustered manner. "I-I was just taken aback on what you said!"

"Well...those words came from the bottom of my heart."

"EEEEEEKK?!" Maizono went, flustered again as she ran away blushing. The Luckster saw Maizono running off with steam coming out of her ears. He tilts his head again.

"...Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

"Aaaah! Onii-chan! we're here! we're here!" Komaru said in an excited manner as she eyed the large event. The week passed by rather fast and the day of the anniversary celebration for Maizono's group eventually came. With the help of both Class 77 and 78, the event literally turned into an 'Ultimate' level celebration. Large lighting system was set up by Souda, lots of game fairs and booths set up by Chiaki not to mention refreshments by Hanamura.

As expected, Junko was actually the event organizer as her inherent ability was on it's best field now. And of course, Byakuya was the one who managed to finance this. He event went as far as to help in the commercials garnering lots of people coming to the event, excited to see Maizono's return and at the same time, an Ultimate level celebration.

The Naegi siblings navigated their way to the back of a very large stage set up Souda with Naegi smiling when he saw Maizono in her idol outfit. He made a sigh to himself. Ever since he declared his intent to help her, Maizono has been avoiding him. Not giving him the cold shoulder but she was rather...flustered. What actions did he do this time to garner that?

Meanwhile, across the busy backstage lies Maizono sighing to herself. Ever since Naegi declared his intention to help her, she couldn't stop thinking on what he said.

 _ **"If possible...I want to help you realize your dreams as well."**_

She blushed to herself again. Nearby, she heard someone calling her name. "Maizono-san!"

"...Naegi-kun..." Maizono said as she turned around to see Naegi walking towards her with his sister in tow. The Pop Sensation slapped some red into her cheeks, hiding the pink as she made a smile. "H-Hello there..."

"Sayaka-chan!" Komaru squealed and practically tried to lunge towards Maizono in an attempt to give her a hug only to be held back by her brother. "Komaru..." Naegi reminded her making the sister pout. Maizono let out a giggle and said, "W-We meet again N-Naegi-san..."

""Huh?"" The siblings went. Maizono giggled again as their ahoge pointed at her. Komaru grinned and said, "You can call me Komaru instead!"

"With your permission then, hello Komaru, we meet again."

"KYAAA SHE JUST CALLED ME KOMARU!" Komaru squealed. Naegi sweat dropped as Maizono said, "Quite the energetic one is she?"

"For you? yeah, she's like this." Naegi said with a chuckle. As Komaru was busy fan girling Maizono's other band member, Maizono made a small sigh. "...Naegi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry for avoiding you recently. I've been...feeling weird..."

"Is that so? is there anything I could do to help?"

"N-No..." Maizono said with a blush. She quickly gave something to Naegi as she said, "H-Here is a golden pass which lets you roam as much as you want to. Please, make use of it, our performance is about to start anyway."

The Naegi siblings soon left to go watch front row and as soon as they left the backstage, Maizono heard snickers from her group members. Satomi snickered and said, "Is that the Naegi person that contacted me? seems much more cuter in person."

"A-Aoba-chan!"

"I'm just stating facts." Satomi said with a giggle. "You can't find good man like him nowadays much now can we?"

As those words left her mouth, Maizono blushed again. "Aaah! I sense a crush!" Satomi said with a giggle. The Pop Sensation pouted. "L-Look, we're up soon so let's focus okay?!"

Her group members giggled at her making the Pop Sensation pout again. The group heard an announcer calling them, signalling it was their time to perform. The group quickly went to stage as it went dim. Maizono's heart was beating once more. The feeling on being the stage rushed in at her once again as she made a smile. She looked at the crowds one last time for reassurance only to see the Naegi siblings upfront. Komaru was fangirling over her while Naegi smiled at her.

The two stared at each other with Maizono feeling heat rising on her cheeks once more before Naegi mouthed something to her. "I believe in you." He mouthed. "Good luck!"

She felt herself blushing again but quickly stabilized her emotions as the lights went bright and the song starting. She made it clear on her head tonight. She's going to thank Naegi for all he did.

* * *

As the performance came to an end, the group went backstage with the Naegi siblings meeting them using their golden pass. Komaru quickly went fangirl mode and talked with the rest of the group while Maizono talked with Naegi. The entire time, she fidgeted with her skirt as she said, "Naegi-kun...can we talk?"

The Luckster raised an eyebrow but nodded. The two made their way to the dressing room where Naegi sat down on a nearby chair. Maizono stood, before turning around to face Naegi. "I...would like to personally say thanks...for helping me..." Maizono started. "I honestly couldn't believe you would go this far."

"Anything for a dear friend of mine." Naegi said with a smile. "But of course...it's nothing special. I merely asked while the rest did all the work. Togami-kun did the financing, Enoshima-san arranged everything, Souda-senpai fixed up everything regarding the concert. I did nothing much so it isn't special-"

"It's special to me." Maizono admitted. "It's...special to me."

"Really?" Naegi went, a bit surprised. "Mm...as I recall, I didn't do anything much- Oof?!" He went but was cut off when Maizono hugged him. "M-Maizono-san?!"

"It's special to me." She repeated as she tilts her head back, facing Naegi close. "You helped me see the brighter side of my dream. You gave me strength...even though it should be me giving the strength to other people. You made me realize that my dream doesn't have to be instantaneous and through hard work and dedication, I can achieve that."

Naegi saw Maizono blushing but smiling at him at the same time. "And for...I thank you." She said and stared at Naegi. The two stared at each other's eyes as Maizono blushed again. The Luckster blinked as she smiled once more and leaned her face closer to him. "M-Maizono-san?"

"If there's anything that I could do to repay you..." She mused as their nose touched. "I would do anything for you."

Naegi looked down at Maizono's lips and unconsciously licked his. He looked at her eyes again and asked her. "Maizono...san..."

"...Naegi-kun..." She said as she actually positioned herself and sat on his lap. She stared at his eyes as she said, "I've been wanting to be in touch with you since middle school you know? what you did with the crane back then...touched me."

"I-It was nothing special..."

The Pop Sensation giggled and said, "But alas...we never talked to each other until we graduated. I want to make up for all those time we lost."

Maizono inched her face closer with Naegi's heart beats faster. "Maizono-san..."

The Pop Sensation tilts her head as she said, "Thank you Naegi-kun...for everything. I say that...from the bottom of my heart."

Maizono plants her lips on Naegi's as electrical sparks coursed through their backs. They stayed as they were, enjoying their moment together, not caring whether the was lots of people at the event or the fact that Naegi's sister and Maizono's friends were literally outside the room. The two remained as they were, before Maizono tilts her head and deepens the kiss.

She felt something warm and moist poking her mouth and knowing what it was, she gave Naegi entrance. The Pop Sensation shuddered as she felt Naegi's tongue entering hers, exploring every inch of her mouth before giving her tongue attention. As soon as it made contact, their tongue swirls together, coiling up together as Naegi sucked her tongue, electing a moan from the girl.

The two continued their kiss before Maizono wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck, pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer as her breasts were pressed on his. They kept kissing before departing for air as a trail of saliva was seen. The two blushed at each other as Maizono giggled. "You're a good kisser."

The Luckster bashfully looked to the side as Maizono got off him with a mischievous smile. She looked down and saw a tent forming down on Naegi's pants. She licked her lips as she lowered herself making the Luckster shoot a look at the door. "M-Maizono-san..."

"They can't here when there's a lot of people here~." Maizono mused as she unbuckled Naegi's pants and pulled it down. Naegi's erection slapped Maizono on the cheeks as the Pop Sensation giggled to herself. She gently gave it a touch, poking it as Naegi shuddered a bit. Maizono felt a wet patch between her thighs as she gave Naegi a stroke.

"I wonder what will the others think of my stained idol outfit here?" Maizono said with glee as she gave a lick at Naegi's tip. The Luckster shuddered again as Maizono gave small licks before finally giving a lick at the tip. She then took Naegi into her mouth making the Luckster sigh in a pleasured manner as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, giving a test to herself.

She looked up and saw the pleasured face of Naegi and smiled to herself. She took Naegi off her mouth making the Luckster sigh and said, "M-Maizono-san?"

The Pop Sensation lifted her idol outfit just below her breasts and sandwiched his cock in between them. Naegi thrusts forward in reflex as the tip of his cock poked Maizono's lips. She felt a warm salty liquid on her lips and gave it a lick. Naegi's precum oozed out as she giggled to herself and squeezed her breasts together. "Try not to stain my outfit too much okay?" Maizono said with an innocent tone and moved her breasts up and down.

"Uhn..." Naegi groaned at the soft sensation of Maizono's perky breast as he gave small thrusts. "Heehee...Naegi-kun isn't rejecting this either..." Maizono mused with a giggle before giving licks to the tip. She took him into her mouth once more, giving out loud slurping sounds.

 ** _SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!_**

The sounds echoes in the air as Naegi gritted his teeth. "M-Maizono-san...they're right...outside..." He protested but the Pop Sensation increased her sucking. She placed Naegi's hands on her head as she said, "Phease mhake uhuse ohf mhy mhouth..."

The Luckster gritted his teeth as Maizono lowered her head as his cock poked her throat. Maizono gagged a bit but small drool leaked out of Naegi's mouth as he held Maizono's head there. The Pop Sensation understood on what he wanted so she increased her fondling with her breasts and deepthroated Naegi as she used her throat to constrict the tip of his cock.

Maizono continued this was a bit while as more drool leaked out of Maizono's mouth with the amount of spit she used. Naegi threw his head back as he forced Maizono's head down, his cock twitched before spilling out bursts of semen. Maizono's gag reflex kicked in at the torrent of semen going down her throat. She released Naegi as she choked with the Luckster cumming on her.

The first shot hits her hear and forehead, followed by her left eye, then it hits her nose and lips followed by her chin and finally into the cleavage she now had on her idol outfit. Naegi grunted and tilts his head back as he breathed out heavily, before hearing the sound of coughing. "M-Maizono-san?!" Naegi quickly went but the Pop Sensation assured him she was okay.

She made a sigh and swallowed the semen within her throat followed by licking away the semen around her body. "Aaahh...my outfit is stained..." Maizono joked as she licked away the semen from her clothes. Naegi was about to say sorry once more when Maizono suddenly took of her top. Her breasts were seen as she took off the bra, not wanting to get any semen on it. Maizono giggled at her semen stained top before she started to suck it.

"Naegi tastes salty...in a good way..." Maizono mused as she began sucking like a child eating a candy. Naegi's erection rose at the sight earning Maizono's attention as she giggled. She placed the top at the floor and stood up as she lifted her skirt, showing her moist panty clad womanhood. "It's a shame I can't really use this for now..." Maizono pouted. She grinned and faced her back towards Naegi and parted her panties and showed her ass towards Naegi.

"But that doesn't mean I can use this one..." She said with a giggle. The Pop Sensation smiled at Naegi as she hovered herself above Naegi. "Now don't say anything Naegi-kun...I won't regret this."

"...Really?"

"Of course! we've gone this far...and I know in your head you want to continue this on right?" Maizono said with a giggle before putting on a lewd smile. "Because I'm an esper!"

She lowered herself slowly as she guided Naegi's erection towards her ass, slowly inserting it into her other more sensitive hole. She poked it at the entrance a couple of times as lewd thoughts enters her head. _"Doing anal...this is a first for me. I'll save real virginity for when I hit it off in the world later on..._ "

She slowly lowered herself once more and felt his thick erection entering her. She shuddered and bit her lip a bit, it hurts at first but thanks to her earlier ministration, Naegi's cock was lubed up easily. She gasped as she finally sheathed Naegi inside of her and sat on his hips. She huffed a bit when she felt a warm liquid squirting inside of her.

"E-Eh?"

Naegi looked to the side with a blush and said, "S-Sorry...you were just so...tight there."

...He came already? the Pop Sensation looked down to see semen trickling down from her butt causing her to giggle. "Naegi-kun..try to hold longer next time okay? I can't contain that much semen in me, it'll leak out later on!" She said in a lewd manner before raising her hips a bit. "I'll began now, please, enjoy this sensational ride."

Maizono slowly moved herself, feeling the hot and moist foreign object in her butt but she loved that feeling. Even though it's not in her womanhood, she was one with Naegi now.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!_**

The sound of Maizono's flesh hitting Naegi's lap slowly increased as Naegi began to thrust upwards as well. Maizono placed her hands on Naegi's leg as she used them for support, she increased her bouncing on him and tightens on him even more. "Haaah! Haaahn! Naegi-kun!" Maizono moaned aloud as she looked at the door, the thought of them getting caught aroused her.

"Haaah...Maizono-san..." Naegi breathed out as he reached his arm forward and cupped her breasts. Naegi fondled them in an affectionate manner and twirled her nipples causing the Pop Sensation to throw her head back. She slowly shifts their position a bit, her back was still facing Naegi but his head was now over one of her arms as he began to suck on a nipple while twirling the other one.

"Naegi-ku- Hiiii?!" Maizono started but suddenly squeaked in a pleasured manner as Naegi inserted a finger inside of her womanhood. "A-ahhh!" Maizono moaned aloud. Naegi increased the speed of his thrust, nibbled on her nipple as he inserted three fingers inside of Maizono's womanhood. The Pop Sensation let out silent screams as her head tilts back.

With Naegi's cock at her ass and his fingers in her womanhood, being double penetrated by him felt so _good_.

"Aaaahhnn! Naegi-kun! Naegi-khuuunn!" Her moans went aloud as her words became sloppy. Being a virgin together, the pleasure was overwhelming for both party. The sheer tightness of Maizono's butt constricted Naegi as he grunted and the feeling of two things being thrust into her aroused Maizono to the highest level. Maizono's eyes rolled back as her loins ached, feeling a rush at it.

Her eyes were glossed with lust as her tongue flicked out, giving a very lewd expression as she finally regained her voice. "Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun!" She moaned aloud once more as she used one of her hand and also inserted a finger inside her womanhood. "Ah! ah! aaahhnn! aaaaaahhhnnn!"

"M-Maizono-san..." Naegi grunted. It was lucky there was a loud event so their moans and grunts were muffled by the sound. Naegi felt a familiar rush as he said, "Maizono-san!"

The Pop Sensation knew what was coming, she constricted Naegi as hard as she can as she inserted three fingers into her womanhood, having a total with Naegi's fingers, a combined six fingers inside of her. "Aaaaah! aaaahhnn! aahhhnn!"

"Maizono-san!"

"Naegi-khuuuuun!"

The two moaned aloud as their loins ached before bursting together. The rush of orgasm swept the two as Naegi dropped loads of semen in her butt while Maizono squirts on her and Naegi's. The two rode their orgasm together as Naegi kept spewing forth and Maizono squirting as much as she can. The chair they were in, and the floor directly below them was flooded with their love making with Naegi's pants stained by Maizono's orgasm while Maizono's skirt was drenched from their lovemaking.

The two remained as they were as Maizono twitched slightly. She looked down and giggled to herself. "That felt...sensational..."

Naegi only nodded in agreement. The Pop Sensation removed herself from Naegi as she wobbled her leg only fall onto the ground. It didn't hurt but her butt felt sore. "Ouch..." She went as she giggled a bit. "I...haaah...I guess we overdid it in a single event..."

Naegi blushed heavily and looked down. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Maizono assured him as she crawled towards the Luckster. She placed her hands on his laps as she rested her head on it and looked at Naegi on the eyes. "It was the least I can do...for a debt that's worth years of my life."

"Huh?"

Maizono blushed and said, "I...um...don't want to stop here Naegi-kun. Can...can we go further in our relationship...together?"

The Luckster blushed at her. She was...confessing towards him. Isn't it usually the other way round? he smiled at her and meekly said, "...Um...I would like that..."

Maizono Sayaka is an Idol. Maizono Sayaka was his friend. Maizono Sayaka is now his girlfriend. Beautiful and charming in her own right, Naegi smiled to himself. The Pop Sensation giggled at his answered but slowly twirled his limp cock.

"Hmm...I don't think my friends or your sister would mind if we spend another moment together right?

* * *

Naegi and Maizono left the dressing room with neutral faces. After another round of passionate lovemaking, the two left after calming themselves down to not attract attention. Maizono switched to her usual white school uniform one would see most of the time while Naegi actually used a hair dryer to...dry his pants off. It was lucky that no one saw them coming out...except someone.

"Sayaka-chan.."

"!" Maizono went as she turned around and saw Satomi standing behind her. She tilts her head and said, "Are you okay? why did you go for so long?"

"Ah...we just had a talk." Maizono said in a calm manner as she eyed Naegi with lewd eyes. Satomi raised an eyebrow and said, "I understand that but...why the change of clothes?"

"I decided that my idol outfit would be too hard to wear it for the rest of the night not to mention the _after party_ we're having later on." Maizono said as she shot another lewd look at Naegi. "But I did left my clothes on the dressing room. Can you get them later?"

A wet patch was felt on Maizono's womanhood at the thought of her group member finding out what happened. Naegi widens his eyes but Maizono linked her arms with his and actually walked away as she looked back.

"I'm really fine Aoba-chan! I just had a _sensational_ time with my friend here!"

* * *

 **End of Update.**

And here is the Maizono chapter every has been waiting for! I actually liked this chapter, I played with Maizono's desire to be an idol and how far she's willing to go, along with Naegi's ultra super duper understanding nature to bend it and thus making the scenario I used on this chapter.

Lesson learned.

To achieve a dream, there is no such thing as instantaneous results, it takes hard work and dedication to truly achieve it. So for all your grown ups and young adults reading this, take this lesson from a smutty fanfiction!

See? even a smutty fanfiction can give you an important lesson!

ANYWAY!

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as the others chapter. Actually, I enjoyed writing this the most after Chisa and Komaru's chapter! it felt...sensational! also the chapter title was inspired from Penny Polendina of the RWBY verse.

Back on a serious matter, lots of people voted, which is good! here is the update list for the **MAIN UPDATES**.

Next Update: **Clues of the Heart - (Naegi x Kirigiri)** (Vanilla, paizuri through clothes, handjob, slight public, creampie, impregnation and...epilogue) ( **NOT THE END** )

2nd Update: **Medical Attention - (Naegi x Kimura)** (Eventual Vanilla, comfort sex, handjob, clothed sex, creampie)

Below here will be the **FUTURE UPDATES**. Depending on the votes you guys give in, **THE ORDER CAN CHANGE**. So...vote a lot please! **PLEASE NOTE:** The votes below **ARE IN ORDER** with the **TOP HAVING THE HIGHEST VOTE.**

 **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, slight femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie) - **10** **votes.**

 **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial) - **10** **votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob) - **9 votes.**

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus) - **8** **votes.**

 **Roleplaying - (Naegi x Nanami)** (Roleplaying, blowjob, paizuri, handjob, thigh job, creampie, facial) - **8 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dailogue...maybe)(Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) - **7 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dailogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) - **6 votes.**

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial) - **6 votes.**

 **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Might be first harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus and possibly more story into it) - **5 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) - **5 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play) - **5 votes.**

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie) - **5 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public) - **4 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm) - **4 votes.**

Whew, that's an upgraded list. I placed the vote count from the **PREVIOUS** chapter because now we can see on how many people voted for!

Also to answer some questions that lingers on your mind. The Kuzuryuu bit is already done above already.

Regarding Saionji, I'll use her **PRE-** timeskip, a.k.a, little Saionji. We can't have a smutty fiction without a loli amiright people?!

What? you think it's weird? But...but...we already have an incest chapter! with Komaru being underage even!

Now that I think about it, I forgot to tell you guys. I have a place down in hell, my address is seventh layer, Satan Street and house number 666. See you guys there!

Onto another simple note, DO NOT HESITATE TO VOTE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! let's make this as long as we can make it!

Another question to a recent reviewer regarding the Main Protagonist of DR V3.

My response is only O_O

lol.

NOT IN A BAD WAY OF COURSE!

Its just...hrmm...too far maybe? of course seeing I could just make her a fellow random person, that would be fine but this one will have to wait, but take NOTE, I said **wait**. Which I will now spread out my seeds of hopes for a chapter that may or may not come out. Let us spread as much hope as possible!...seeing as the previous episode of Despair side gave me a huge kick to the balls.

Fucking...son of a Kodaka...

Anyway, longest end A/N here but who cares, it's easy to do long A/N at the end cause I can talk as much as I want here! but I'm running out of funny things to say so I'll stop it here for the day. Thanks alot guys and I can't wait myself for the next update. LOL.

Jibster out.


	8. Clues of the Heart (Naegi x Kirigiri)

Naegiri fans prepare yourself as I have updated with Kyouko's chapter this time! I know this chapter has been held back for a while but I did promise with her chapter!

So...in tribute to majority of this fandom's dearest number one waifu, I placed a short extra segment in the end...because c'mon, if you see the segment at the end, ISN'T THAT THE ENDING THE TWO DESERVED?!

And prepare for long dialogue.

Of course in my case, Junko is Naegi's deserved waifu...or every girl in the fandom seeing this story is published.

lol.

Let us commence the fluffs that will ensue in this chapter...probably.

 **EDIT 28/09/2016: Fixed some spellings. Sorry for the Mikan vote folks!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-canon to any other chapter._

 **The luckster and his luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Eight: Clues of the Heart (Naegi x Kirigiri)

Kirigiri Kyouko.

The Ultimate Detective.

Calm, mysterious and alluring. Her silence can be rather intimidating for a person who just met her, but I find it captivating. I won't lie here. I like Kirigiri-san. Her mysterious aura gives of a sense of her very own unique beauty in it.

As expected of her title and the way she usually acts, she's a calm individual who can remain level headed in any condition whatsoever...but of course, I'm one of the few ones who have seen her emotional side. Her emotional side comes into a vital role as to how _we_ came to be right now.

* * *

"...I spy with my little eye..." Junko started as she looked around the class. "Something sharp. Not solid, but soft when touched. It can be considered a 'living thing' when it's connected to it's 'roots'."

Currently, Class 78 was playing a round of 'I Spy' to pass the time. Their Homeroom Teacher was called onto an urgent meeting so they had a free period now. Everyone in the class was huddled into a circle, playing the game. Byakuya pushed up his glasses and said, "...I see no such things that is described like that in this room."

Junko sneered and said, "Really?"

"..." Kirigiri Kyouko watched from afar. She just came back from the restroom when she happen to overhear Byakuya talking. She took her sit as she leaned in a bit to Naegi beside her. "What are we guessing now?"

Naegi made a thinking face and said, "Enoshima-san gave her clue already. It's something sharp, but not solid yet soft when it's touched. It can be considered as a 'living thing' when it's connected to it's 'roots'."

Kyouko made a quick thinking face as her eyes darted around the room. True, there wasn't anything here that matched that clue except...

She quickly looked at Naegi's head, then above it. It was his ahoge wasn't it?

The Detective made a small sigh as she said, "Naegi's ahoge."

"Ugeh?! someone actually guessed it!" Junko went as everyone eyed the Detective. She shrugged and said, "It wasn't that hard really..."

In all this, the Luckster toughed his ahoge. "...Is it really sharp?" He mused as he poked his finger on it, suddenly drawing blood. "Ow!...it is!"

Kyouko could only sweat drop at Naegi as he sucked his finger to stop it bleeding. Truly, this simple boy sometimes can really get unpredictable. Since Kyouko was the one that guessed it, she was about to carry on the game when the homeroom teacher walked in. Everyone quickly went to their respective chair as the teacher placed his hands on the table. "Alright class...I got some news here..."

Everyone perked their head up for the news as the teacher said, "Sometime at the end of this week, the Academy Board has decided to open up a special day."

"Special day?" Naegi went. The teacher made a nod and said, "Indeed it's a special day. The Academy Board decided to make a 'Bring your family to school' day."

As those words left his mouth, Kyouko went stiff. Some individual who has 'mysterious' past like Junko and Mukuro not to mention Celes who doesn't reveal her personal life at all, looked uncomfortable. Byakuya looked eager while normal students like Naegi and Yasuhiro looked rather happy. As the teacher carried on his talk, words fell dead on Kyouko's ears.

She was _not_ ready for this.

* * *

As the school period came to an end, everyone left the building with Kyouko being the last. She stood outside the gates with a blank face. It was rare to see someone like her so deep in thought and her face clearly tells it. She looked up into the sky to see it darkening, implying rain will come soon. "Kirigiri-san?" A voice called out. She looked back to see Naegi standing behind her.

"Naegi-kun? you're not going home yet?"

"I just got a talk from Sensei. Just some standard talk about what we're going to do and stuff like that." Naegi said...and yet his face looked weird. In details, Kyouko picked up more sweat than usual, indicating a sign of being nervous added with him pursing his lip time to time. He scratched his head and his body posture was stiff. Being the Ultimate Detective, she easily deducted something from Naegi.

He was keeping something else.

But the question is, what? the Detective now stared at Naegi, trying to draw conclusion from any possible angle. Surely if it's a talk from the teacher, it must be something regarding the 'Bring your family to school' day. Does it involve the incoming procedure? any special event? maybe the latter wasn't it because that was not a reason to be nervous about.

She crossed her arms and said, "Naegi-kun...is that all?"

"Um...yeah...it is..."

He was lying.

"You're keeping something from me." She said sternly. "What is it?" She pressed again. Now Kyouko wasn't the one really care for other's personal business, nor their secrets or anything that will allow her to react emotionally, but this is _Naegi_ she's talking. He was kind, sweet and surely _not_ a liar. How she noticed this? it doesn't matter. At any rate, he's technically the most harmless student in the entire Academy!

"..." Naegi went, looking down. He looked up with a face of...fear? what did he fear? the Detective instantly soften her gaze at him and said, "I'm not mad or anything. Is it something really that bad?"

The Luckster pursed his lip and said, "S-Sensei requested that I...tell you something."

Judging from Naegi's body gesture and how he reacted since from just now, could it be that only Naegi can deliver the news to her?

...

Was she that bad at interacting with other people? or was she that scary to the point even her own _teacher_ won't talk to her about this?

The Detective shook those thoughts off her head and said, "What is it?"

"Um...at the end of this week...it'll be the start of the oversea campus for Hope's Peak. Do you know about this?"

Kyouko nodded. "I do. What does this have anything to do with me?"

As if on cue, a rather expensive looking car arrived as Naegi opened his mouth. "Your...I mean, Headmaster Jin, would be attending it's opening ceremony."

...

Kyouko widens her eyes, but quickly shifted back to her usual stoic face. He was family. _Nothing more_. She didn't have to have any emotional attachment whatsoever, all she had to do was to respect him as a father and nothing more. Kyouko exhaled, much more heavily that she intended to and said, "It was expected. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up after all..."

"...Huh?"

Kyouko tucked her braid behind her ear and turned around, walking towards the expensive looking car that came just now as she said, "Thank you Naegi-kun, for telling me. Just be more upfront about it next time okay?"

As she walked further, she could only hear a mutter from the Luckster.

"I...was just worried about you..."

She was flattered but he should know how she would react. Kyouko doesn't interact much, well she does but only with her classmates, even then, the only one she mostly socialize with the most is only Naegi. He should know how she would react. As she entered the car, she looked outside the window and saw Naegi with a small frown, but waved at her. She waved back as the car began moving.

She sighed heavily and leaned onto the car's window. She didn't really care if her own father would be there or not, and she promised herself, _made_ herself to think of him as a father and nothing more. And yet...

Why does her heart ache?

* * *

Later that night, with take our story to a shift within the Naegi residence. Our Luckster is currently placing on his tennis shoes with his wallet and a piece of paper in hand. A small errand he was doing, to gather some stuff from the nearby mini-market. Naegi took his time as dinner has finished and didn't have anything to do. He looked up into the sky and thought over his encounter with Kyouko just now.

He wasn't the one to pry into personal matters when it comes into other people's family but...this type of situation...it was unhealthy for her! he scratched his head and sighed heavily. He _really_ wanted to help her if he could, to...fix up the bonds that a father and daughter use to have. Naegi wasn't that good at reading people's emotion to a clear detail, but he was a very understanding person.

He knows Kyouko has some rough patches with her own dad, Headmaster Jin. Now the Luckster has only one thing in his head, wasn't Kyouko more important that the oversea open ceremony? he wasn't the one to pry into other people's decision especially people like Jin but...wouldn't he give the world for his own daughter?

He wanted to talk to him, maybe change his mind if possible but to do that, even trying to get to talk to him as one on one, would need a considerable amount of luck!

The Luckster looked down again. He knows it's other people's business but...he wanted to make Kyouko happy if he could. A small blush came into his face as he thought of Kyouko's smile. It was rare actually, in fact, the only time he only saw her smiling was when he said that she will look better if she smiles more often. Of course, he had the intention of trying to get her blushing but Kyouko, being Kyouko, turned the tables and made him blush instead.

Naegi eventually arrived at the mini-market and purchased everything on the shopping list and quickly walked out. As the door of the mini-market opened, a person walked in at the same time as Naegi left, bumping into him. Naegi rebounded back and quickly fell on hits butt. "Oof!" The Luckster went as his butt bumped onto the ground, but luckily the shopping back didn't go out of his arms. The Luckster rubbed his butt with a small groan before a hand reached out to him.

"Are you okay Naegi-kun?" A male voice spoke. The Luckster quickly perked his head up, seeing if someone knew his name, it must be someone from the Academy. As Naegi raised his head, he quickly widens his eyes. "H-Headmaster?!"

Kirigiri Jin stood in front of Naegi with a small smile on his face. The Luckster took his hand and was pulled up by the older man as Naegi said, "S-Sorry...I didn't see where I was going..."

"It's my fault, I too wasn't looking." Jin said with a smile. It was at that point Naegi noticed something on Jin's expression. He looked like he was in deep thought, similar to Kyouko. Like father like daughter as they say. The Luckster looked curious which did not go past by Jin. The older man smiled and said, "Something on your mind?"

"Oh!...err...I was just wondering what are you doing all the way here..." Naegi quickly answered. Jin could only smile at his response. "Well...I'm...just having a stroll actually." He said with a smile. "Now that I think about it, you're friends with Kyouko aren't you?"

"...Um...yes..."

Jin nodded. He began walking away as he said, "Can I ask a request?"

"Anything sir!"

"Can you walk with me? there's...something that I need to discuss with you."

* * *

The two walked around with Naegi nervously holding his bag. What did Jin wanted to talk about? speaking of the Headmaster, he remained silent the entire time. He looked up into the sky and said, "Naegi-kun..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Naegi answered again nervously. Jin looked up into the sky and made a small smile. He looked at Naegi and said, "How's...Kyouko?"

"She's..." Naegi started but looked at Jin's eyes. It was filled with...regret? the Luckster made a serious face and said, "She's doing fine sir."

"Really? that's nice to hear..."

"She's really doing great." Naegi repeated. "She has friends now...and she talks more than usual."

"...Really?"

The Luckster heard a tone of regret as Jin said that. Naegi looked at Jin who looked at the sky once more. "Tell me Naegi..." He started. "I have this...friend of mine. He has a rather bad relationship with his own father and abandoned his own daughter to escape his family's legacy."

"Why?"

"Well...he thinks that being tied into one thing is a bad thing. Being free...is needed in life you know?" Jin said with a solemn tone. "Back to story, he has a bad relationship with own family basically. He left his family using the excuse that his very own wife passed away and in an act of grieving, he left everything to have a fresh start. What do you think of him?"

Naegi made a thinking face and said, "I wouldn't really hate him for what he did...but I don't agree with his own methods either."

"How so?"

"For instance, isn't it better to face reality? talk things out in a civilized manner rather than causing his very own daughter some emotional trauma?" Naegi spoke in a serious tone. "Even if he wanted to leave...why didn't he take his daughter?"

"What if he thought he won't be able to raise her properly? to give her the life she deserves and-"

"If I may interrupt sir..." Naegi interjected. "I believe that thinking like that is utter...um...bullshit?"

"..." Jin went as Naegi looked down. The Headmaster let out a chuckle and said, "Consider that we're off the Academy grounds so let's speak as friends for now."

"Y-Yes sir!" Naegi went. The Luckster made another serious expression as he said, "Back to topic, I myself believe thinking like that is...wrong."

"How is it wrong?"

Naegi looked up at the sky and said, "I'm not parent yet, nor am I an adult. But what I do know is that, children needs parental love and affection, no matter what the condition is. Family bonds matter."

Jin looked at Naegi and couldn't help but smile as he pressed on his question. "Now here's where it get's interesting, let's say they finally get to meet after...a really long time. A special event comes up where they could spend time together and yet he needs to go to a more important business for work. Not attending this particular event could jeopardize his own job. What do you think he should do?"

"Easy, go to his daughter of course. What's more important than spending time with your own daughter especially in his case?"

Jin looked up into the sky once more, and then breathed out heavily. "Do you think it's too late to start making amends?"

"I think the better question is, why haven't I start making amends? he should just go out there and go rekindle the relationship his own daughter deserve. That's what she wants the most deep down inside of her, no matter how much she denies it." Naegi said with a smile. Jin could only shake his head and said, "And here I am, Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, getting lectured by my very own student. Tengen-san would laugh at me..."

Naegi saw Jin halting his movements as he said, "I believe this is where we stop." as he looked to his side. They unconsciously walked around and arrived at the gates of the Naegi Household. Jin made a nod and said, "I'll be taking my leave now Naegi-kun. Thank you for the talk."

Naegi watched the Headmaster walking away as he scratched his head. "Is it just me or does he seem to refer to someone else rather than his friend? sounds similar to Kirigiri-san's case..."

* * *

The following day at the Academy, Class 78's homeroom teacher decided to hold another free period to discuss what should their class do for the event at the coming weekend. It doesn't have to be something big but it can show some sort of appreciation for their family. Of course, they could just show what they do at a daily basis. As everyone struggled to come up with simple ideas as the event wasn't even designed to be _that_ big, Naegi suddenly perked up.

"How about...a play?" Naegi suggested. "Maybe a large scale play combined with our seniors Class 77 and 76, a big ultimate level event where it could show off our appreciation for our parents!"

"Nggeh...sounds too much of a hassle..." Touko commented nearby. Naegi made a small smile and said, "Which is why we could leave the script to you Fukawa-san."

"Eh?"

"Wouldn't it be better to have the Ultimate Writing Prodigy to come up with a story script?" Naegi said. Touko actually looked flattered and quickly looked away. "I-I will do it...b-but I won't like it one bit!"

"That's nice. I'll go inform our Senior class if they're agreeing to this idea." Naegi said as he stood up and walked away. As everyone looked rather pumped up, nearby, Kyouko looked absentmindedly outside the window. He saw an expensive car at the Academy gates and raised an eyebrow. That car...belonged to her grandfather. What was it doing here early?

The question lingered in her head as she saw someone approaching the car. Her father. Kyouko's eyes widen in shock as her very own grandfather came out of the car and stood straight, staring at his son who was walking towards him. The two looked rather stiff as they began talking about something. Her curiosity rose, but also her rage. Why was that man talking to her grandfather? why would her grandfather would even listen to him?

Kyouko frowned, as rare thing for her to do much less show it in front of everyone. Her gloved hands tightened into a fist before a gentle hand was felt on her shoulder. The Detective flinched and quickly turned around to see Naegi smiling at her. "Kirigiri-san? are you okay?" He asked with a hint of worry in his tone. Kyouko quickly stabilized her emotions once more.

"I'm fine. Something wrong?"

"We're ready to discuss our roles here. We've already got agreement from our Senior's." Naegi explained. "Care to join us?"

"O-Of course." Kyouko stuttered, another rare thing. She quickly erased her emotions once more and reminded herself not to think of _that man_ and focus on the upcoming play. After all, she had better things to focus on.

* * *

And so, now gathered in the indoor gymnasium lies Class 76, 77 and 78, all gathered around. They sat scattered all around the gymnasium with some casually sitting in the bench area, some sat directly on the floor, some gathered chairs to sit on while only Touko and Byakuya stood on the large podium with a very large white board behind them. In the bench area, Sonia looked rather excited as she said, "Is this a normal thing in japan? to have a play to show one's appreciation towards their parents?"

"It's only us doing it obviously." Nagito commented. "I mean, it's to be expected of you guys. Only an ultimate level student would think up of an ultimate level event! I'm looking forward to see such talents blossoming under the lights of the stage as you guys give out your all, trying to show your appreciation to your family with your hardest effort!"

Nearby, Senior classman Kimura Seiko fidgeted in the bench she was sitting. "I-If it helps...t-then I see no reason to object..."

"Aaaahh...Seiko-chan really had to drag us into this..." Ando Ruruka commented nearby as she held a bored face. "I'm not really into this you know?" She continued in a bored tone and placed a candy into the mouth of a person on her lap. Izayoi Sonosuke munched on the candy but said, "Wouldn't it be better to come? people would get to know more about you..."

"Ah, you're right! good boy!" Ruruka chirped and fed Sonosuke another candy. Everyone sweat drop at the sight but was cut off as Byakuya slammed his hand onto the large white board. "Now that we're starting..." He said. "Fukawa, what's your plan here?"

"Ngeehh...Byakuya-sama is asking me of my opinon-"

"Just get started."

Instantly, Touko faced the white board and took out a nearby marker and wrote something on the large white board. She wrote down 'Core' on it. "T-This is simple..." Touko started. "I'm planning on to write the script so let's discuss what the 'core' of the play will be like."

"Obviously it should be related to family like things..." Naegi suggested. As everyone began to discuss things together, Kyouko thought of something over. She made a sigh and said, "How about...we go for a different angle?"

Everyone eyed Kyouko as she stood up to speak. "I suggest...we should go for a different path instead of the 'happy family' type of story route."

"Excellent idea!" Junko said as she went into her teacher persona. "We should go for something very different than what people mostly do outside. We could make the story dark, yet it still ends in a lighter tone to show our appreciation for our parents. Anyone objects to this?"

Taking her idea into consideration, everyone thought about it, before nodding in agreement. Kyouko made a satisfied nod as she walked up towards the podium and said, "Are there any suggestions for this?"

Byakuya snapped his fingers as a woman arrived next to him. His sister, Togami Shinobu, suddenly held large stacks of books and papers as Byakuya said, "Lay it down on the board."

As expected of the Ultimate Secretary, Shinobu used a sticky magnet where she got out of somewhere and sticked lots of paper into the board. The Secretary quickly gazed amongst the crowd as she said, "You." and pointed at a meek boy.

"E-Eh? m-me?" He said. Mitarai Ryota quickly stood up from the bench as Shinobu said, "You're the Ultimate Animator right? I think you're view for the masses could help us out over here."

Ryota quickly went to the podium with a shy face as he said, "W-What can I do here?"

"We're aiming for a different angle." Kyouko said as she stepped up into the stage. "Something that's different from the 'happy family' route that we usually see in most family related plays. It can be dark, but not too deep either. Enough to keep the interest and flow of emotions to the audience."

Everyone was actually surprised at Kyouko's involvement but quickly went to focus on it. As Ryota gazed on the white board with the reference Shinobu placed up, he opted a more serious gaze. "...I think the 'core' of the story should be 'Bonds'." He said. He eyed Touko as he said, "A-At least, that's what I think it should be."

"Bonds..." Touko said as she quickly wrote something on the board again. "Bonds...it could either be making new bonds, such as getting a new member in the family, like when a sister or brother is born..."

"Or it could be fixing up broken bonds." Naegi spoke aloud. Everyone eyed the Luckster as Naegi stood up, remembering the conversation he had with Jin when he explained the situation of his 'friend'. "It could be a play about fixing up broken bonds...like when a rift was made in between family members."

Everyone looked interested in the idea Naegi put up as Touko made a nod and said, "I-I think I've got the basis ready. I just need to make up the s-scenario and roles t-then we're all set. Something dark, not too deep but can get the emotional feelings through the crowd..."

Naegi stepped up into the podium as well and discussed things over with Touko. In all this, Kyouko eyed Naegi. That idea he has...it sounds...very familiar. Like a situation that...reflects on hers? being a Detective, conclusions like this came over her head but...

She's probably over thinking about things recently.

As the day moved on, Touko was busy writing the script but she did already had roles prepared. While most of the students won't have prominent rules, some of them had more active roles. Currently standing on the stage was Naegi who held a paper. He served as the narrator of the story since he came up with most of the story. Directly in front of him was Seiko who was lying on the ground with Sonosuke kneeling down next to her. The two held a piece of papers with some writing on it.

Seiko made a fake cough as she said in a sickly manner, "P-Promise me...you'll t-take care...of our daughter..."

Sonosuke made a fake sob and said, "I-" but before he could even finish his line, Ruruka suddenly yelled from the side of the podium. "Hey hey hey! why does Seiko-chan get to be the mother of this story?! why don't _I_ get to be with Yoi-chan?!"

"Because Kimura-senpai resembles the 'daughter' more than you do." Touko commented nearby, busy on the script. Nearby the 'parents' were their 'daughter' Kyouko, who looked rather displeased. "And why am _I_ the tragic daughter here?"

"Because you look like you'll fit the role properly." Touko interjected. Kyouko furrowed her eyebrows again as Naegi said, "L-Let's just moved on with the story okay?"

The lights of the podium went off as Seiko went off stage in the dark with only Sonosuke and Kyouko staying. Coming up to the stage was Nidai Nekomaru with a fake beard as the lights focused on him and Sonosuke. The Ultimate Blacksmith dramatically faced away from Nekomaru as he said, "I'm leaving."

Nekomaru crossed his arms and made a frown. "Why are you leaving? to leave your own daughter in such a young age?"

"I need...time for myself." Sonosuke said as he balled his hands into a fist. "I need...time to recover."

"What about your daughter?" Nekomaru repeated sternly. The lights focused on Nekomaru died down as Sonosuke walked away from him with another word. Soon, a shift of change with Kyouko and Sonosuke happened as he stood behind her with his back faced to her. Kyouko sat on the ground looking rather depressed in a realistic manner as she sighed heavily.

"Must I do this?" She muttered quietly but looked at the paper. "...Where are you going?" She said, saying her line. Naegi frowned and said, "Cut!"

"Hm?" Everyone went as Naegi looked at Kyouko. "Kirigiri-san...you're suppose to say 'Otou-san' to him." Naegi reminded. The Detective frowned at Naegi as she looked down. Naegi sighed and said, "Please stick to the script..."

* * *

As the day died down, everyone agreed to stop for the day and rested all together in the cafeteria. Ruruka kept complaining on how she should have been the mother of the story and reminded Seiko sternly not to do anything funny to him. Touko was still busy writing the script and seeing all this, Kyouko, who sat furthest from the group, sighed heavily again.

She didn't like this play already, it made her feel...insecure. She looked at the group and saw them laughing together as she sighed again. It...was nice being like them. To have the drive to make their own family proud, to feel actually being praised by their own family. She sighed again. She wasn't like that. Her mother has passed away and her very own father is going somewhere instead of attending here.

Sure she has her grandfather but...she was a human too you know? deep down inside, no matter how hard she steeled her own heart, the yearning of parental affection still lingers within her. The Detective furrowed her eyebrows before she felt someone sitting next to her. She turned her head to the side and saw Naegi smiling down at her.

"Kirigiri-san...you've been in deep thought since we practiced the play. Is something wrong?" Naegi asked. Kyouko looked forward and said, "I won't lie. I don't like this play..."

"Really? why?"

"...I guess...I just don't like the roles..." Kyouko admitted as she looked at Sonosuke. "It's weird to think of him as a father type of person, even in acting."

"Would it be better if the roles were switched?" Naegi asked. Kyouko looked at Naegi and said, "If that's possible, I think it may help me later on...perhaps you can take that role..."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's easier to picture you as a father more than anyone in this Academy." Kyouko said causing Naegi's face to erupt into a shade of red as he looked down. He fidgeted on his chair and said, "R-Really?"

Kyouko tilts her head and said, "You're nice in your own way, you're very honest and kind. Not to mention you dot your little sister in a good way. I'm just stating facts Naegi-kun."

The Luckster covered his face as steam came out of his ears. Wasn't it supposed to be _boy_ saying this instead of the _girl_? Naegi felt his heart skipped a bit when she said that. "But in a serious note, I think I'll fare better when you take on Sonosuke-senpai's role." Kyouko reminded.

* * *

The following day, the play practice resumed. Touko agreed to Kyouko's request of changing the roles and so, it was now Sonosuke who became the narrator. Seiko remained with the role she was assigned to, so did Kyouko but now Naegi was added in as the father. The group worked very hard, placing lots of props to make it real and Souda even went as far as to change the lighting to make it realistic and even added a 'mechanism' as he called it, to change the podium for the fitted scenario.

Hours turned into days as the class's worked really hard, including Kyouko who seemed to place a lot of emotion into her role. Eventually, the day of the event came to be. The gates of the Academy were opened to student only relatives allowed to come. We take our scene into class 78 who had some of their family at the back of the class, taking videos of their own children in class.

"Kyaaa! Onii-chan is totally a different person in class!" Komaru chirped happily as the Luckster shyly hid his face with a book. It wasn't that he didn't like his sister's cheering, he honestly liked it but...it was just embarrassing to have her doing it loudly in front of his classmates. Nearby, Byakuya made a scoff and Byakuya being Byakuya, had his own sister next to him and served him tea in the middle of the class.

Everyone had a merry time, with Junko going as far as to call out her childhood friend and fellow senior classmen Matsuda Yasuke to come along and wore a fake beard and moustache to serve as her and Mukuro's 'father'. He was not pleased so he merely read a manga at the back of the class the entire day.

As everyone was having fun with their fellow family members, Kyouko looked outside the window absentmindedly again. Her father wasn't here, which was expected, but so was her grandfather. She sighed a bit. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up too much next time seeing as her grandfather was a busy person with lots of people coming to him to talk about detective related cases, or she won't rely on her father either.

The day moved on as lots of families were seen walking about with their respective children, siblings like the Naegi siblings were having fun as Naegi introduced everyone he knew to her. Komaru fainted when she was introduced to Maizono and went glee when she spoke to Yasuhiro and wanted her future predicted. Eventually, the sun went down slowly as Naegi took a deep breath as he said, "Otou-san, Kaa-san, Komaru, I'll be going now. Please, head for the indoor gymnasium, there's a special event for everyone who came today."

Class 76, 77 and 78 gathered at the back of the 'stage'. The podium was transformed into a stage by Souda added with curtain and props that is easily changed with some levers which Souda would be in charged with. Everyone dressed formally as Sonosuke stood next to the stage with an earpiece and microphone combo as he pressed on the earpiece.

"Time's almost up. Prepare yourselves everyone." Sonosuke reminded as everyone was huddled into a circle. Kyouko was for some reason, much more nervous. She wasn't the one to like crowds much but a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to see Naegi smiling down at her as he said, "Don't worry...you can do this. Everyone has an ear piece so if a dialogue get's forgotten, we're here to help."

Kyouko made a small smile. He was right, it was just a play. She didn't have to worry about other things...except...for the finale of the play. _That_ was an interesting thing in practice. She shook her head. It's time she focus on this.

* * *

As the curtains rose, Souda pulled some level as props actually came out by itself in an automatic way either from above the makeshift stage or from the ground itself. The scene changed into that of a house with a futon propped up on the ground. Seiko was lying down in it with Naegi sitting on his knees next to her. The light was still dimmed as Sonosuke said, "Everyone, we are here to present you a play propped up by our fellow students. Please sit back and enjoy the play."

The crowds in front of the stage grew curious of the story as they sat down and focused at the stage. Sonosuke pressed his microphone button as he looked back at Souda and made a nod. The Mechanic nodded as he switched the lights on, focusing on the stage. The play commenced as Sonosuke narrated.

 _This is a story, about how a young girl yearning parental affection. This is a story of bonds, either making or breaking, or even fixing it up. We take our story to a sickly wife in her last moments, giving her last message to her dear husband._

As if on cue, Seiko did a sickly cough as Naegi held her hands. "I...I don't think I can go on for much longer..." Seiko said weakly. Naegi's face hardened as he said, "Dear...don't go...I can't...I can't live with you..."

"P-Promise me...you'll t-take care...of our daughter..." Seiko said weakly as Naegi looked bewildered. "Dear?!" He screamed before the lights went off. Sonosuke carried on his narration.

 _With the passing of his wife, the man was hurt and sad. Angry at the fact he couldn't do anything to stop her death. As he grieved, he ignored everyone around him...including his very own daughter..._

A table was propped up quickly within the dark with a chair included as the lights went back on. Naegi sat on the table, staring at the table and wrote some random things as another light was focused onto Kyouko who stood behind him. The crowd slightly gasped at the sight of the Ultimate Detective of the prestigious Kirigiri family. Kyouko looked at Naegi, but was short lived as it changed to the back of her father.

She frowned at this.

The lights went off as Kyouko went off stage with Nekomaru getting up to the stage, dressed formally with a fake beard and moustache white in colour to make him look like an old man.

 _With each passing day, his relationship with everyone within the family grew bad even to the point that it caused a rift with his own father._

The lights turned on with Naegi gazing at Nekomaru, who had his arms crossed, seriously. The Luckster turned around dramatically as he said, "I'm leaving."

"Why are you leaving? don't you know you have a daughter to raise?! she was left behind by her mother and now you're going to leave her too?!"

"I need time to recover..." Naegi said as he balled his hands into a fist. "I need...time to recover."

"What about your daughter?"

The lights slowly dimmed as Naegi walked away from Nekomaru. Kyouko went up to the stage. Naegi walked pass by her with his back facing her as the lights turned on once more. She closed her eyes and focused. She tried to picture her father for the scene, but quickly let the thought diminish. She didn't need him now. His image was replaced with Naegi as he eyes opened once more. She tilts her head back and with impressive realistic sad voice, she said, "O-Otou-san...where are you...going?"

Naegi turned around and knelt in front of Kyouko, he was about to continue on his line but stared at her eyes. Sadness was seen in them as Naegi unconsciously gulped. He quickly continued on his line, "I'm...going somewhere my daughter..." as he patted her head. The Luckster stood up and walked away as Kyouko tried to reach out for him.

"Otou-san..." She spoke in a shaky voice. "Don't leave me..."

As the lights dimmed on Kyouko's part, she quietly muttered another part. "...Don't leave me...again..."

Naegi quickly turned around as Kyouko's face went back to her stoic self. Did...did he hear Kyouko mutter something or was it just his imagination?

As Naegi left the stage, Kyouko stood up as the lights focused on her. She started to walk across the stage with Souda pulling some levers, changing the background prop into a clock themed design as Sonosuke narrated the story.

 _The girl continued on her life ever since that day..._

Nekomaru entered the stage and made a small talk with Kyouko.

 _She steeled herself from within. Raised with only her own remaining family, she carried on her life. She steeled her own emotions, never again she will be hurt by another person._

The scene changed with the lights going dark as Nagito, Gundham and Byakuya quickly getting up into stage and knelt down in front of Kyouko, holding out their hands to her as the background props changed into hearts. Kyouko turned around, facing their back to them and crossed her arms, signifying a sign of rejecting them.

 _But along the way...she met a person._

The lights died down as the three boys quickly left the stage as Kyouko continued on her walk before she stopped once more and arrived in front of her a senior classman, Matsuda Yasuke. The background props changed into a park like design with a bench set up. The lights went up as the two had a small talk quietly as Sonosuke kept narrating.

 _The boy...is different in a sense. He didn't try to do anything to her, nor try get closer to her. He was different than others. One day...they had a talk._

Kyouko and Matsuda sat on the bench as Matsuda said, "Hey...what do you think of the term 'family'."

"I can't really say anything much about that. Kyouko said. "I don't know what to think about it...nor do I need to think about it."

"Don't you think it's important?"

Kyouko remained silent as Sonosuke carried on his narration.

 _The girl found the term 'family' weird to her now. But this boy...it made her think otherwise. She grew scared. Scared that the boy would pull her out of her current state, the state she used all this time to protect herself from the harsh reality of life, afraid of getting hurt. The boy must have noticed her worry as he said-_

Matsuda continued on. "I do not know what happened in the past to you...but don't you think it's time to move on?"

Kyouko flinched in real life, startled at the line. Even in practice, she still couldn't help but flinch. The crowds took it as a realistic acting and made some gasps. "You can't change the past." Matsuda said. "Nor can you control what's going to happen in the future. What you can do now is to preserve what you have on the present and cherish it. Don't be a person who cherish things...when it's too late."

 _The boy's words made the girl into a deep thought, but she stubbornly cling to her old ideals._

The lights dimmed as Matsuda left the stage with Kyouko walking opposite of her direction, once more the background props turning into clock designs.

 _The girl carried on her life once more, still sticking to her old ideals...until one day, she met her father again._

Naegi stepped up into the stage as the lights focused on him and Kyouko. The two stood in front of each other, their eyes gazed at each other. The background props shifted into a busy city side.

 _For the girl, she felt rage, sadness, grieving, anger and more swirls of emotion. After all this time, they had finally met each other again...and yet, only one thing came out of her mouth._

"Why?"

 _The father had no response whatsoever. He couldn't answer his own daughter because he knew, he didn't have one. He left her for his own selfish reason and didn't try to even contact her so long in her life with only a chance encounter of meeting her again. And after all this time, he couldn't give her an answer._

"I hate you." Kyouko said with malice. It was in dialogue but Kyouko put so much emotion into those words to point even Naegi felt she actually meant that. Naegi took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say? after all this time?" Kyouko said, following the script but placed more emotions into her words as she eyed Naegi seriously. "That's it?! a measly sorry?!"

Naegi looked down as Kyouko huffed and walked past by him. "I'll forgive you...but I'll never forget." She said seriously. "I don't want you in my life even again."

The lights dimmed as Naegi went off stage but eyed Kyouko who looked...more furious than usual. Sonosuke carried on his narrating.

 _The girl severed her connections with her father. It was meant to be an act to make her free...and yet...why didn't she felt satisfied? life goes on as she carried on her life, trying to forget about her own father but each time she tries to do so...she keeps on thinking of him. Days turned into years...until an incident occur._

The lights went dark as the props changed into a house setting with a bed propped up. Kyouko laid down on it as she looked up before the lights went on again.

 _The girl fell ill with no one to take care of her. She realized it was she herself who did this, she pushed everyone away in her life in hopes to protect herself...but it only increased the sense of loneliness she had in her heart. As she grew weaker and weaker each day..._

The lights went dim entirely as there was a small shift of change as Naegi stepped up into the stage and sat next to Kyouko with a chair propped up and the background prop shifted into a hospital setting.

 _The girl woke up one day to find herself in a hospital. She looked to her side and saw her very own father smiling down at her._

Naegi smiled at Kyouko and gently placed a hand on hers. The Luckster blushed madly inside but quickly carried on as he said, "How are you doing?"

 _The girl refused to answer once more, still clinging to her ideals as her father smiled in an understanding manner._

"It's okay." Naegi said. "You don't have to speak. I only came here to tell you that...I'll be leaving soon."

 _The girl was confused as her father left her side and begins to walk away._

Naegi stood up and walked in front of the bed as he said, "That's what you wanted right? for me to longer be in your life again?"

 _The girl felt a rush of emotions in her once more. Her heart betrayed her as her hands tried to reach out for her...and yet, she couldn't._

Naegi carried on his line as he said, "If there's anything I could ask for you...I only want to say this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I was a selfish person who only thought of his own desire. If I could, I want to restart fresh with you, restart our lives together as father and daughter. Because I love you, I'm going to take my leave."

Naegi began walking away as-

"Don't...leave me...again..."

Naegi widens his eyes. It was in dialogue but...her voice. It was filled with pain. Naegi turned around to see a rather sad looking Kyouko who had her hand stretched out to him, trying to reach him. "Please...don't leave me again."

 _His body moved as he rushed towards his daughter's distress call and embraced her._

Without hesitation, Naegi ran up towards Kyouko and pulled her into an embrace. Kyouko had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. No matter how many times she practiced this, she always felt herself blushing. Kyouko sighed as...she looked up. Images of her father came into her mind.

Why did she think of them now? as Naegi embraced her, he carried on his line. "I'm sorry...I'll never leave you again." He said as he released Kyouko and stared her in the eyes. Kyouko blinked as flashes of her father came into her head as Naegi continued on his line. "Let us start over, as father and daughter...as a family. I will try to amend the mistake I did and...I will give you the parental affection you _deserved_ for all this time. I'm sorry...for leaving you..."

Kyouko's heart felt like it was melting as warm liquids on her eyes came up. Naegi even blinked at this as Kyouko had tears coming out. Imagining her own father saying that to her...made her heart torn. She told herself she wouldn't think of him and yet...and yet...

Why?

Why did she suddenly start thinking of him after all this time?

As the crowd grew silent at the sight of Kyouko's tears, it was cut off as the sound of clapping amongst the crowd was heard. Everyone including Naegi and Kyouko looked at the crowd and saw-

"...P...P...Pa...pa?" Kyouko stuttered as Kirigiri Jin himself stood amongst the crowd, proudly clapping. He didn't care if people stared at him weirdly, whether his clap 'ruined' the moment but right now...he was proud of his daughter. Kyouko's eyes widen in shock as he smiled at her, small streaks of tears coming down as well. He didn't spoke a word, but he mouthed something to her.

"I should have been the one saying that to you."

"Kirigiri-san?!" Naegi suddenly blurted aloud as Kyouko shot out from her role and went off the stage, running towards Jin. As the lights dimmed down, Matsuda stepped up into the stage and stood next to Naegi as he said, "It was to be expected if he did that."

"Huh?" Naegi went. Matsuda looked at Kyouko running towards her father as he said, "Humans are emotional beings. A single play of this...can trigger certain emotions. Like a psychopath, he can remain calm but certain things can trigger him. Just like Kirigiri-san, a simple act of play which reflects her entire life, can draw out certain emotions. Was it pure luck that you had this idea or was it something else?"

Naegi looked at Kyouko running as she finally reached Jin before actually leaping towards him. "Papa!" She cried out as she embraced her father. The older man hugged his dearest daughter tightly as the two embraced together. A sense of heavy burden in their hearts lifted as Naegi just smiled to himself.

"I just wanted to make her happy if I could. But...saying that would be a lie also." Naegi said as he looked back at Matsuda. "I guess it was pure luck that helped me this time."

As the sounds of a little girl crying echoed throughout the indoor gymnasium, the crowd grew touched at the sight. The sight of a girl finally getting what she has been actually searching all this time. The sight of a girl finally getting the parental affection she deserved all this time. The sight of a family...rekindling the bonds that was broken, forging a new, better and much more stronger bond.

* * *

"...Uhm...I'm sorry you had to...see that shameful display of emotion." Kyouko coughed. Currently standing near the stage was Class 76, 77 and 78 huddle up together around Kyouko who had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I was...uuhh...taken aback."

Jin laughed nearby and patted her head. "I'm so sorry if I did that to you."

Kyouko pouted and looked away as she crossed her arms and said, "I do not like it...but...thank you."

"You're just tsundere." Souda joked but earned a glare from said Detective causing the Mechanic to hide behind Nekomaru. Everyone laughed before getting up into the stage for the final event. As everyone left, Naegi was halted by Jin and Kyouko.

"Papa?" Kyouko said as Jin said, "Just a quick word with Naegi-kun here."

The Luckster tilts his head and said, "Yes?"

Jin made a nod and said, "...Thank you."

"Um...I don't recall me doing anything sir." Naegi admitted. Jin shook his head and said, "It was all thanks to you." as he walked towards the stage. "You convinced me that family bonds matter the most. I suppose I'll be getting a suspension or something from the board..."

"Oh...that's right..." Kyouko mused as she looked at Jin. "You didn't come for the opening ceremony didn't you?"

"But..." Jin said as he shrugged and smiled at Kyouko. "It was well worth it."

Kyouko looked at Naegi who scratched his head. So...it was Naegi huh? her face remained back to her stoic self as she coughed and said, "I would like to say my thanks Naegi-kun."

"Oh...um...your welcome."

As the two went up the stage, they saw a group photo of the ones setting up the play being set up. Naegi and Kyouko sat at the front as the two were the lead roles. Everyone class member of 76, 77 and 78 along with their family gathered together with the students sitting and the family standing behind them. Koizumi Mahiru propped up a photo before quickly standing by near her family.

"At the count of five, say cheese!" Mahiru reminded everyone.

 _One._

Kyouko looked at Naegi. The person who fixed up her relationship with her father.

 _Two._

The person who went so far to prepare this for her, be it through luck or it's planned out.

 _Three_.

Her heart skipped a bit as he faced her and did a trademark smile.

 _Four_.

Shyly, she placed her hands on his, making him blush. "Thank you Naegi-kun." She said. "There's only one way I could repay you..."

 _Five!_

She smiled at him. A smile filled with hope and appreciation. A smile that Naegi has been waiting for. And so, the two smiled together and faced the camera as the Detective rested her head on the Luckster's shoulder.

Her dearest, lucky classmate.

 _CLICK!_

* * *

"And go!"

Owari Akane, Nekomaru, Sakura, Asahina and Mukuro bolted off into a friendly race. Since it was such a shame to end the event now, Jin decided to prolong the event so parents can socialize with other parents as well as the students getting their own fun time. In all this, Kyouko watched from afar as she sat next to Naegi, still having her hands atop his.

The Luckster blushed and said, "K-Kirigiri-san..."

"Yes?"

"Y-Your hands..."

The Detective blinked and looked at her hands atop of Naegi's, before blushing and taking it off. "S-Sorry...I didn't realize it."

Now this was a shift of personality change even for Kyouko. She seemed more...loose. Naegi eyed Kyouko who looked like a blushing girl who's near her crush. After the play ended, Kyouko kept sticking to Naegi. Did she want something?

"Kirigiri-san...do you...need something?"

Kyouko tucked her braid behind her ear and turned around with a blushing face. Her heart beated faster. Why was it like this? she tried every single possible conclusion and yet...she couldn't find reason as to why her heart was beating like this. Especially near Naegi. She tried all angles. Did she felt nervous? did she felt awkward?

Did she like him?

...

...

...

She looked at Naegi in the eyes causing the Luckster to blush at her. She tilt her head as curiosity filled her head. Naegi Makoto, the person who helped her fix up the bond with her father. The person who...made her feel confused inside her own heart. What was...this feeling?

As the Detective thought over things, she stood up and said, "Naegi-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"Follow me."

The two left the indoor gymnasium unnoticed as Kyouko led Naegi all the way to the Headmaster's Office. It wasn't locked so the two slipped in and sat on a nearby couch. Kyouko sighed heavily and faced Naegi as she said, "Um...I want to say something."

"Yes?" Naegi went. Hearing Kyouko say 'Um' was a very rare thing, she must have lots of thoughts in her mind right now. Kyouko remained silent for a bit, and then looked up at Naegi and said, "I want to say thank you. A proper thank you from me."

"Y-You really don't need to go this far you know..." Naegi stammered. "It's nothing big really, it was just a...lucky chance I guess."

"Lucky or not, it's _you_ who helped me Naegi-kun." Kyouko repeated. "And for that...I'm forever grateful."

Naegi blushed as Kyouko stared at him, she even went as far as to tilt her head and stared intensely at him. Her face felt like it was burning as she kept staring at him, before sighing. "Naegi-kun...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

Kyouko scooted near Naegi as she stretched out her left hand...and pulled her glove out. Naegi's eyes widen at her hands. They're burned. Burned marks were seen as Kyouko slowly moved her fingers. "These are my hands beneath my gloves." She said with a hint of smile on her face. "I was but an amateur detective back then, a simple mistake caused my hands like this. It took a while but I eventually could move my hands again."

Naegi stared at her hands as Kyouko said, "Do you find it weird?"

"...Actually...I'm just a bit surprised." Naegi admitted. "But I do not find it weird at all."

Kyouko was a bit skeptical which did not go pass by Naegi. The Luckster smiled at Kyouko and scooted closer as he said, "May I?"

The Detective tilts her head but made a nod. And then...he held her hand. Kyouko widens her eyes as Naegi held her hands and said, "See? not so different from my hand. A bit scruffy yes, it's normal due to the burn marks but...they're not so different. You have soft hands you know?"

Kyouko blushed at their hands as she intertwined their fingers. She kept staring at it as the heat in her face soon erupted into a shade of red. Naegi smiled at Kyouko making the Detective blush even more. Now she really felt weird in her chest, including her stomach now. She wasn't a romantic expert but...she...she felt a connection with Naegi.

She stared at him once more. Naegi Makoto, the boy who changed her life. The boy who fixed the bond between her father and herself. The boy who pulled her out of the unhealthy thinking that she doesn't need a father. The boy...who gave her hope. The boy...that made her blush just like right now. Curiosity rose in Kyouko's head as she stared at Naegi, before inching her face closer.

Was she thinking straight? no she wasn't, she admits that. But...thinking outside the box time to time...doesn't sound so bad. As the Detective's face neared the Luckster, the latter's face grew red. "K-Kirigiri-san?" He went, knowing what she's trying to do. The Detective looked at his lips, before at his eyes. "Tell me Naegi-kun..."

"Y-Yes?" Naegi went, stammering even more as Kyouko's nose touched his. The Detective pressed on as she said, "Tell me...why do you...make my heart beat so fast?"

 ** _CHUP!_**

Her lips connected with his as the Luckster widens his eyes. He shivered at the contact as Kyouko remained as she were. The contact of their lips...she liked it. Her head felt light as she wanted more out of him. Using her ungloved hand, she inched Naegi's face closer to her. The Luckster soon embraced the kiss as he inched his face closer towards her, deepening the kiss. Kyouko made a cute moan as the two had a shift of position with her sitting on Naegi's lap now.

The two enjoyed their moment, ignoring the fact that there are others just below but that doesn't matter now. What's most important was that they were in each other's embrace. Kyouko tilts her head and opened her mouth slightly, giving Naegi access. She already came into a conclusion as they lips touched.

She liked Naegi Makoto.

No...that's not the word to describe it...

 _She was in love with Naegi Makoto._

The Detective made a cute squeak as she felt a hot and moist object entering her mouth. Naegi inserted his tongue into her, taking the access Kyouko gave. She gave all herself to him, and he should return the favour. He explored every inch of her mouth, eager to know her better. The tongue swirled on every teeth followed by the inner cheeks before finally poking the Detective's tongue.

The two moaned in each other's mouth as their tongue's collided and swirled together. They exchanged spit as Kyouko felt a bump at her crotch. She knew what was that and felt light in her head again. This was the closest thing a boy has even gotten to her, much less hold her own hand. The Detective slowly grinded herself, spiking up pleasure on her loins as the Luckster made a low grunt. Their tongues danced in the rhythm of Kyouko's grinding before eventually departing for air with a thick trail of saliva.

The saliva was so thick it dropped onto Kyouko's breasts making the Detective blush a bit. The two's breathing grew more heavier as Kyouko bashfully looked to the side and shyly said, "Um...what do we do next?"

Naegi smiled at her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, giving a small squeeze before moving down to her clothed breasts. He gave small gropes making the Detective give out a cute yelp. "T-Tell me when you're going to do that n-next time..." Kyouko said with a pout making the Luckster chuckle at her. He moved his hands lower as the Detective knew what he wanted.

She lifted her skirt and presented herself to him as her face was flushed with more red. She scooted closer so he could see her better as she said, "Um...I'm...I'm under your care Naegi-kun. Please...make use of my body."

Naegi had to pinch his nose to stop blood from coming out. She's...so cute all of a sudden. Naegi traced his fingers on her belly making the Detective shudder before he stared at her dripping wet panties. Kyouko didn't mind the stare, in fact, it only made her more aroused. "I'll...I'll only do this for you okay?" Kyouko reminded. "So...take advantage of me..."

"G-Geh..." Naegi went, once again pinching his nose. He placed his hand atop her panty clad womanhood earning a small shudder from the Detective, before he sets aside her panty and slowly inserted a finger inside of her. "Haahn!" Kyouko let out a cute squeak and hugged Naegi. The Luckster smiled at her and said, "I'll be moving now." as he slowly moved his fingers.

The Detective, while only just starting, felt very light headed. This was all new to her. She never touched herself much less think of romantic situations. This was a first for her...and she was glad she shared it with Naegi. The Luckster slowly moved his fingers in an out of her, carefully not going too deep to prevent breaking her hymen. He wanted that to be special. "Haah...haaaah...haaaaaah..." Kyouko's breathing grew more ragged as she begin humping Naegi's leg. She wasn't experienced so the new found pleasure she was feeling really drove her to the edge fast.

 ** _SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP!SHLIP!SHLIP!SHLIP!SHLIP!_**

With each passing moment, Naegi increased his speed of fingering as he added two more fingers. "Nyaaah! nyaaaah! nyaaaah!" Kyouko's moan filled the entire office as she wildly humped Naegi's arm. The euphoric pleasure she felt sent her head to nirvana as her eyes rolled back. The three fingers within her sent sparks to her back and she gladly accepted it before she felt a rush at her loins. Suddenly, Naegi placed his mouth on her clothed breasts, gnawing it through her clothes. Kyouko lets out cute moans and squeaks as her breasts grew wet due to Naegi's spit and gnawing.

"Nyaaaah! Nae...uhn! Naegi...Nae...ahn! Naegi...kun!" Kyouko struggled to say. Her head felt light before her walls tighten on Naegi's fingers before throwing her head back.

"Hyaaaaaaaahhnn!~." She moaned aloud before she felt the blast feeling of her very first orgasm. She squirted on Naegi's entire time before it stained the lower half of his jacket and wets his pants entirely. "Aaahhh! aaahnn...aaah...haaah...haaah..." Kyouko breathed out heavily before falling back on the couch and covered her eyes with one of her arms. Naegi slowly licked his arm clean as he said, "You taste like honey."

"...Haaah...you're just...haa...you're just saying nice things." Kyouko breathed out. Naegi looked at the sight of Kyouko with her womanhood showing as her legs were slightly apart. Her skirt was hiked up as he blushed a bit. Despite what he just did, she still made him blush. Kyouko slowly removed her hand as her breathing stabalized and said, "Naegi...kun..."

"Y-Yes?"

The Detective got up and rested her head on his shoulders before placing a hand on his crotch. "I want you to feel good too..." Kyouko went as she slowly rubbed his growing erection through his pants. Naegi knew Kyouko felt a bit tired as he said, "Um...can I ask just one thing from you? I always...wanted to do it with you..."

Kyouko made a smile as she said, "Anything...if it makes you feel good too. I want...I want to share this moment together."

Once again the two find themselves blushing at each other before Kyouko was rested on her back with Naegi helping her. The Luckster looked at Kyouko who said, "You can...haah...you can do whatever you want..."

The Luckster nervously placed his hands on her shirt and unbuttoned it directly below her breasts, before moving onto her collar. He tossed away her neck tie before he unbuckled his pants and took out his erection. Kyouko's face had a small smile on it seeing his erection and scooted towards it. "I'll go get it prepare." She said and gave a stroke with her ungloved hands. Kyouko began licking the tip before taking Naegi inside her mouth.

The Luckster held himself from face fucing Kyouko as he reached out for her other hand and took off the second gloves. With both of her hands ungloved, Kyouko sighed in content before releasing Naegi's cock, all lubed up with her spit. The Luckster rested Kyouko once more on the couch before he inserted his cock in between the opening of her shirt, sandwiching it between her breasts.

"Haaah...Kirigiri-san is so soft..." Naegi breathed out. Kyouko smiled and said, "I-I'm glad that I could please you..." as she noticed the tip in front of her face. The Detective gave licks to the tip as Naegi began moving his hips. With the position like this, Kyouko won't have to move much which the Detective thanked Naegi for. Her first orgasm really did a number on her.

The Luckster began with slow thrusts in between her breasts, enjoying the moment of Kyouko's soft breasts. Kyouko gave out licks each time Naegi thrusts forward, adding the pleasure to the Luckster. He slowly began to increase his speed as Kyouko squeezed her breasts together.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!_**

The sound of Naegi's hips hitting her breasts echoed throughout the office as Naegi's pants were heard as well. Eventually, Kyouko rose her head a bit and took Naegi into her mouth once more. "Ah! haaah! Kirigiri-san!" Naegi moaned aloud as he grabbed Kyouko's head and started to thrust into her mouth. Kyouko didn't mind as Naegi began to face fuck her in a rapid manner. She felt...happy that she was pleasing him.

"Kirigiri-san! Kirigiri-san! Kirigiri-san!" Naegi moaned aloud. He was...he was face fucking Kyouko. Kirigiri Kyouko. The girl he had a crush with. The Luckster raised his head as drool came out at the side of her mouth. Kyouko felt Naegi's cock twitching in her mouth and made a small smile. She was happy that Naegi was going to come because of her.

"Kirigiri-san!" Naegi moaned aloud before doing one hard thrust and forced Kyouko down. The Detective instantly relaxed her throat as she felt the tip of Naegi's cock entering her throat. She used her throat muscle to give the tip a squeeze before it twitched and shot out bursts of semen down her throat. Shot after shot, thick layered semen flowed down into Kyouko's throat as the Detective began swallowing.

The Luckster held a vice grip on the Detective's head before he felt his orgasm died down slowly. He eventually released her, knowing what he just did. His cock twitched a bit as a final burst of semen landed directly on Kyouko's face. "Kirigiri-san?! are you okay?!" He said with a worried tone. Kyouko gave a hand signal to say she was okay, and smiled at him.

She slowly opened her mouth to see the pool of semen in her mouth with some escaping her lips, before she closed it and swallowed it. Naegi instantly blushed at her act as Kyouko smiled again. "Ehm...that was the left over. You came alot..." Kyouko commented and licked the remaining semen off her face. "But...I didn't dislike it."

Naegi looked down and said, "S-Sorry...I was just...caught up in the mood."

"It's okay." Kyouko said and placed a hand on Naegi's cheek and brought him closer for a kiss. She rested back down on the couch but spread her legs and arms, inviting Naegi. "Come now...my dearest Luckster. Come and claim your beloved Detective."

"I-"

"I like you Naegi-kun." Kyouko confessed first. Naegi blinked, before his face erupted into a shade of red once more. He looked down and said, "I...I...I like you too..."

The two share a brief moment smiling at each other, before Naegi placed himself at Kyouko's entrance. He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock at the entrance and shuddered as Kyouko said, "...Hug me."

Naegi did as he was told too as he faced Kyouko who wrapped her hands around his neck. The two stared into each other once more, before smiling again. "I'll...I'll be pushing it in now..." Naegi said as he slowly thrusts forward. Kyouko's breath grew heavier at the fact she was about to lose her virginity while Naegi gritted his teeth at the sheer tightness of Kyouko's womanhood.

"Haaah!" Kyouko breathed out as Naegi pierced through her hymen and fully sheathed himself inside of her. Kyouko's body shook before she threw her head back and squeezed Naegi down tightly as she was hit with an orgasm. Kyouko breathed out heavily and said, "S-Sorry...I...I ruined the moment didn't I?"

Naegi looked down as he bit his lip. The Detective tilts her head before she felt a blast of warm fluid entering her. Naegi bashfully looked to the side and said, "S-Same goes for me..."

...Did he let himself go just so she won't feel embarrassed? how sweet.

Naegi patiently waited for Kyouko to adjust herself before she gave a nod of confirmation. The Luckster took a deep breath before slowly moving. He started with slow thrusts as Kyouko's eyebrows strained a bit, foreign to the sensation of something being inside of her. She liked it. She liked it that...she was sharing her first moment with Naegi. The Detective cupped Naegi's face and said, "Naegi-kun...y-you...you can..."

Naegi noticed Kyouko had her face flushed as he said, "You can...um...ravage me if you want. I'm yours to please."

"Guh!" Naegi threw his head back. She's so cute! the Luckster made a smile and said, "I...I want you to feel good too..."

Kyouko tighten her womanhood around Naegi as she wrapped her legs around her waist and smiled at Naegi. "You can let yourself go...because..." Kyouko started before her smile brighten up. Naegi felt himself blushing as Kyouko finished, "Because...when you're happy...I'm happy."

Naegi suddenly drove himself forward with those words. Those very words made his senses lose control as he thrust deep into Kyouko causing her to throw her head back at the feeling of Naegi's cock hitting her womb. "Kirigiri-san!" Naegi moaned aloud as he began to thrust faster. "Kirigiri-san!"

"Nae...haaah! Naegi...Naegi...kun!" Kyouko moaned aloud as Naegi rapidly poked her wombs entrance. The Luckster intertwined their hands together as Kyouko smiled at him again. He held her hand. He accepted her flaws. He went so far to fix up her relationship with her father, luck or not, it was him.

She loved him for it.

"Nyaaaah! Nyaaah! Naegi-kun!" Kyouko moaned aloud as she rose her hips into a dangerous position. She knew what she was doing but...she didn't mind either. Naegi increased his thrust as he pulled Kyouko's shirt off, ripping it as he breasts went free. Kyouko mewled as Naegi began suckling on her breasts. The Detective tightens on him even more as grunts and moans filled the entire office.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!_**

Naegi increased his speed again as Kyouko rolled her eyes back. He was hitting her cervix rapidly which made Kyouko moaned aloud. "Higher! higher! higher!" Kyouko said as Naegi rose her hips even more. The two knew what they were doing, and the risks but...they didn't care. "Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun!" Kyouko moaned aloud as her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Haaah! Haaaaaah! Haaaaaaaah!" Kyouko moaned aloud. "Naegi-kun...I'm...I'm close!"

"Kirigiri-san!" Naegi grunted as Kyouko tightened on him again. She tighten herself several times already forcing Naegi to grit his teeth again. The two stared at each other once more before Kyouko raised herself and planed her lips on his. As their lips connected, Naegi's cock twitch before his orgasm hits him like a truck. He exploded inside of her for the second time of the day, ensuring pregnancy seeing their position as well.

Thick layers of semen entered Kyouko once more as her eyes rolled back as her orgasm swept her up again. The two rode their orgasm in sync before trickles of semen dropped out of Kyouko. "Aaaahh! I'm...overflowed!" Kyouko sighed in content before she fell forward atop of Naegi. Their orgasm died down as they breathed out heavily. Kyouko stayed atop of Naegi, before giggling to herself.

"Haah...Naegi-kun...that was...special..." Kyouko mused as she rested her head on his chest. "And before you ask...I didn't regret it at all..."

Naegi smiled to himself as Kyouko shifted their position. She slightly went further then Naegi before resting his head on her chest and embraced him. She smiled and twirled his ahoge as she said, "You know...never in my life have I thought I would be doing this with anyone...much less you."

"Am I really that forgettable?"

Kyouko smiled to herself and said, "No...you're not. it's just...I never thought stuff like this would come across in my life. I thank you for that Naegi-kun."

* * *

 ** _Silly omake ending_**

The two shared a moment of silence to enjoy the afterglow after their love making session. They eventually dressed up again and left the room at different times to avoid anything suspicious. As they walked back towards the indoor gymnasium, Kyouko latched herself onto Naegi's arm. The Luckster eyed Kyouko who...smiled at him. She has been smiling a lot hasn't she?

For the Detective...she won't smile much. But for _him_? she'll give out the brightest smile she could muster up. Naegi smiled at Kyouko as their hands intertwine once more. He looked at Kyouko as she said, "I'll release you for now...but once we're alone...can I...can I hold you again?"

"Of course." Naegi answered with a smile before giving a peck on her forehead. The Detective blushed before she released Naegi as the two entered the indoor gymnasium once more. As they entered, everyone didn't notice they left and resumed their action. Jin however, saw this and said, "Kyouko? Naegi-kun? when did you guys leave?"

Kyouko opted her usual stoic self and said, "We just happen to enter at the same time. I was in the restroom while...well...I don't know where Naegi-kun left."

Everything went cool except for Junko who stared at Kyouko intently. Her Analyst talent kicked in as she walked towards the Detective and stood in front of her. "Kirigiri-san..." She said as she suddenly grabbed Kyouko by her necktie...and tied it properly. "Your necktie was disheveled."

Kyouko remained cool as Junko winked and walked away. Jin raised an eyebrow but resumed his chat with the other parents. Naegi lets out a breath of relief as Junko walked away...before she turned around. "Also, you guys smell funny."

"DESPAIR!" Mukuro raged and pounded a hole in the table she was sitting.

"HOPE!" Nagito shouted in the background. As all eyes sets on Kyouko and Naegi, Junko sneered. Daily despair inducing act quota, filled. Jin widens his eyes and eyed Naegi as the Luckster looked down.

"Ahh...what luck..."

* * *

 ** _Real extra special segment ending_**

And so...life resumed for the Detective and Luckster. They kept their relationship quiet and while Naegi had no problem in showing his affection in public, Kyouko had other reasons to do it. Currently, we see our two lovers lying down on the ground in the park side of the city. The day was slow so no one was seen in the park except the two. Currently, they were in a date they arranged together and just finished walking around where they decided to take a small break together.

They stared at the cloud as Kyouko bit her lip. She looked to the side and saw Naegi staring up at the clouds, before she spoke up. "Naegi-kun..." Kyouko said, earning the Luckster's attention. "Yes?"

Kyouko took out something from her breast pocket and gave it to Naegi. It was a pregnancy test. Naegi's eyes widen at the sight of 'positive' on it. He looked at Kyouko who opted a worried expression. "I...um...haven't been feeling well for the past few days so...that's why I requested this date. To...tell you about this."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"...I...was afraid-"

"I won't leave you Kirigiri-san." Naegi interjected firmly. "It's just...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kyouko shyly looked away and said, "I thought you would be against it."

"You don't see me complaining do you?"

The Detective made a giggle. Truly...this boy was unpredictable. First, he helped her fix her relationship with her father, and then they made love. And now he's accepting responsibility?

She giggled again. She guess...that's what maker him special to her. "Naegi..." She mused as the Luckster tilts his head. "Kyouko."

"Huh?" The Luckster went again as Kyouko looked at him. She had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks as she said, "Naegi Kyouko. Don't you think it sounds good?"

Naegi could only widens his eyes in response as Kyouko giggled at him. "I think it has a good ring on it does it?" Kyouko mused as she scooted closer and hugged Naegi as the two rested under the large tree. Naegi looked up into the sky, before smiling.

"I think I prefer Mrs. Naegi...but that sounds good too."

(000)

 **End of Update**

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The Kirigiri chapter is here people! now before you complain about how long it is, let me beat you to the punch. You see...I flushed out Kyouko's emotion here. That's right, the theme for this chapter is...

Emotional Triggers.

Like our Matsuda explain in this chapter, emotional trigger can really make people react in different ways. It is indeed CANON as to how Kyouko reacts to emotional situation. I just merely made up a long scenario. THIS IS THE FUCKING ENDING KYOUKO DESERVED AMIRIGHT PEOPLE?!

ALL NAEGIRI SHIPPERS RISE!

Honestly, I myself a Naeshima shipper almost, I repeat, almost feel like Naegi and Kyouko should be together. But at any rate, the long dialogue is to fix everything up in one shot, the happy conclusion the tragic Kirigiri family deserved and the happy ending Kyouko deserved. UNLIKE A CERTAIN EPISODE!

Honestly, I went full max throttle for improvising in this one, twisting Kyouko's emotion is the hardest bit for me actually. But...I feel like I made it through! and guess what people...WE REACHED THE 200TH REVIEW!

Since it's a short time, I'll be writing an extra special when we reached the 300th. lol, I'm being big headed here XD

ANYWAY, hope you guys enjoyed it. Also...update list for the **MAIN UPDATES.**

Next Update: **Medical Attention - (Naegi x Kimura)** (Eventual Vanilla, comfort sex, handjob, clothed sex, creampie) - **25 votes.**

2nd Update: **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial, creampie, clothed sex) - **23 votes votes.**

3rd Update: **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, slight femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie) - **22 votes.**

Dear lord, at this rate, Sonia and Ruruka will dominate the charts XD honestly, I didn't expect for them to be voted by A LOT of people but oh well, nice to see lots of supporters. Onto the **FUTURE UPDATES**.

 **Roleplaying - (Naegi x Nanami)** (Roleplaying, blowjob, paizuri, handjob, thigh job, creampie, facial) - **20 votes.**

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus) - **19 votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob) - **18 votes.**

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial) - **18 votes.**

 **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Might be first harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus and possibly more story into it) - **16 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play) - **15 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public) - **15 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) - **13 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe)(Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) - **12 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm) **\- 9 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) - **7 votes.**

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fare-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie) - **5 votes.**

Whew! lot's of votes which is good!

Also, you must be wondering on why Kyouko seems different in here. Like in the above note, she has gone through emotional trauma of being left behind. She gains a small sense of...emotional dependant on Naegi. If you want to see the best example, see the Despair Sisters. Actually, since we're on the subject, to all the other fanfic **writers** out there, Kyouko is indeed a potential Yandere, just like the Despair Sisters!

So get out there, prepare your hands and go all out! hope you guys like it, I'll be back again as usual to edit the spelling mistakes and shit so read on and enjoy!

Jibster out.


	9. Medical Attention (Naegi x Kimura)

Hello again guys, back here with an update. I REALLY want to apologize for the previous chapter regarding the vote section, I swore I placed Mikan but it seems I didn't. Anyway, I fixed it and shit so you can see how many she's been voted for. Now, lots of you guys asked a lot of question so I'll be answering it at the end of this update. I only have one thing to say to you all!

DID YOU GUYS SEE HOPE SIDE?!

...

I'll start now.

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-canon to any other chapter._

 **The Luckster and his Luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Nine: Medical Attention (Naegi x Kimura)

Kimura Seiko.

Kimura-senpai.

The Ultimate Pharmacist.

A reserved, yet soft hearted girl and an upperclassman of mine in Hope's Peak Academy. She accepts requests from anyone in need. Of course, there are certain people who could take advantage over that kindness. A girl who can't say no to a hand in need of help no matter the request, Kimura-senpai is indeed a girl you would want in your life.

But of course...there was still a borderline difference in helping a person...or doing the right thing.

* * *

"...Aah...so bored..." Ando Ruruka groaned and rested her head on her table. She eyed her 'lover' and childhood friend Sonosuke Izayoi on her side who eyed her back. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Ruruka made a pout and said, "Sensei hasn't entered for the entire morning! I'm bored here!"

Nearby, Kimura Seiko was writing down some formula on a new medicine she was creating, before she stopped and said, "I-I think there was a meeting of sorts that Sensei had to go to..."

"Really?" Ruruka commented and slumped her head down on the table again. "Could've told us beforehand so I didn't have to sit here all day...heck, we don't even need to attend classes even!"

"B-But Sensei reminded us it was an important announcement and requested us to stay here..." Seiko reminded her friend making the Ultimate Confectioner groan but remained sitted. Sonosuke made a pat on his lover's shoulder and said, "Just be patient. He'll come by soon."

As if on cue, Class 76's Homeroom teacher came inside the classroom as everyone stood straight. The teacher placed a notepad on the teacher's desk and said, "Okay people, I've got some important news."

Ruruka rested her head on her hands, already looking bored again as the teacher said, "Headmaster Jin has assigned a Social Project to all students of Hope's Peak."

"Social Project?" A random student questioned. The teacher nodded and walked around table by table, handing out a piece of envelope in it. "Within these envelopes lies two names, your Junior's to be specific." The teacher explained earning puzzled looks. He made a nod and said, "Correct. You'll be working with your fellow Junior's on this Social Project. Since it's your final year in Hope's Peak, Headmaster Jin would like a new challenge for your talents. This Social Project is not to be taken lightly as it _will_ effect your final grading at the end of the year."

Some groans and sighs were heard as the teacher continued, "Furthermore, these Junior are to _help_ you on whatever project you're going to showoff during your Graduation practical exam. They _will_ help you as no contribution whatsoever will be easily detected."

"How?" Ruruka asked. The Teacher smirked and said, "Simple. Your fellow Junior's will be asked questions regarding the project you guys are working on. Failure of cooperation will be considered as a high cut for grades. So no matter how high you got on a test, an A+ could easily turn into a B. This will ensure cooperation which is very much important in your future."

"Why?!" A random student said in disbelief. The teacher shrugged and said, "There's been recent amounts of reports that our fellow students aren't socializing either very good, or isn't taking the exam seriously seeing they have high confidence on their own talents."

The teacher sends a gaze at Ruruka who looked rather insulted.

"And to top it all off, Headmaster Jin wishes to see your Talents bloom in the event there is either a helping hand or depending on how you view it, a distraction." The teacher said. "And with that, I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

"This is outrages!" Ruruka fumed as she threw her envelope down with it open. "How can I work with these people?!"

Seiko scratched her cheeks and picked the paper up and saw the names written below.

 _CLASS 77 - SAIONJI HIYOKO_

 _CLASS 78 - IKUSABA MUKURO_

"How the hell is a damn Soldier and a Traditional Dancer is suppose to help me out in making candies and pastries?!" Ruruka fumed again. Seiko made a low nod and said, "A-At least they're girls...all they need to do is baking and making candies right?"

"Making _my_ sweets is not _that_ easy! I'll have to reveal my secrets to them!"

"M-Maybe this is a test of trust as well?"

"I don't care!" Ruruka huffed again and crossed her arms. Nearby, Sonosuke scratched his head at his envelope.

 _CLASS 77 - TANAKA GUNDHAM_

 _CLASS 78 - CELESTIA LUDENBURG_

"...Could be worse..." The Ultimate Blacksmith commented. "But...how does a Gambler helps in making something?"

Seeing this, Seiko clutched her envelope in a nervous manner. Could she get someone even worse than the two? thoughts like those ran along her head as she sighed heavily which did not go pass by Ruruka. "Seiko-chan! what about you?" Ruruka chirped and leaned in nearer to Seiko, snatching her envelope. "R-Ruruka!" The Pharmacist complained but the girl did not paid any attention and ripped the envelope open. "Let's see now..." The Confectioner said with a grin and opened the paper.

 _CLASS 77 - TSUMIKI MIKAN_

 _CLASS 78 - NAEGI MAKOTO_

"What the hell?!" Ruruka raged. "You got the one person who could actually help you! a goddamn Nurse!"

"And probably the Lucky Student could come in handy..." Sonosuke added his two cents. Seiko scratched her head and picked up the papers as she sighed again. "I wonder if we could really help out each other..." She said and begins walking away towards a certain direction. Ruruka called out, "Remember Seiko-chan, you shouldn't depend on them too much! who knows they'll pick up your secrets!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naegi left his classroom with his friends leaving on different directions. At the end of the envelope he received lies a designated place where they should meet up. Naegi navigated through the halls of the Academy before arriving at the Chemistry Lab. He did a knock and said, "I'm entering." and slides the doors open. No one was present so Naegi patiently waited and sat on a stool. After a minute, the sound of the sliding door was heard followed by Seiko entering. She perked her head up and saw Naegi.

"Ah..." Naegi went and stood up as he said, "Naegi Makoto, Class 78, nice to see you again Kimura-senpai."

"Kimura Seiko, Class 76." Seiko greeted and took her sit. The two remained silent as an air of awkwardness was felt. The Luckster tilts his head in confusion all of a sudden. "Um...are we missing someone-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A bawl was heard followed by the door sliding open once more. Tsumiki Mikan came bursting in the room and towards her Senior and Junior and said, "I'm really really sorry that I'm late-"

She tried to apologize again while running only to trip on her own foot. She tried to regain balance only to shakily move forward and crashed onto Naegi. "Oof!" The Luckster went and fell off his stool with Mikan near him. The Luckster rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see the sight of the 'leg's' of the stool he was sitting, dangerously sandwiched in between Mikan's breasts through her uniform.

"Urf!" Naegi quickly stood up, pinched his nose and looked at the opposite direction. Seiko saw the sight and blinked. "How does...a girl fall that way?" The Pharmacist commented and went towards the Ultimate Nurse and gave her hand. "H-Here..."

After helping up the Nurse, Mikan quickly adjusted her uniform again and rapidly bowed to Naegi and Seiko. "I'm sorry for being late! I'm sorry for falling down! I'm sorry for-"

"I-It's okay!" Seiko quickly assured the Nurse as the latter sniffled and looked up. "R-Really?" She asked. Seiko made a nod and said, "Yes...it is. Kimura Seiko, Class 76, your assigned Senior."

"T-Tsumiki. Tsumiki Mikan, Class 77 and I...I...hiks..." Mikan greeted only to start sniffling. Naegi quickly said, "W-Why are you sniffling?"

"B-Because I wanted to say something really nice...and I'm afraid it isn't enough to please you guy and it might not be that polite and-"

"It's okay!" Seiko interjected, obviously feeling guilty for some reason despite she didn't do anything. "Y-You can greet us in any manner you like!"

"...Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hee hee...t-thank you..." Mikan said with a smile. "Ah!"

"What is it?!" Naegi asked again, startled. Mikan sniffled again and said, "I-I'm sorry for laughing for no reason just now...and I smiled creepily didn't I?!"

"..." Naegi and Seiko glanced at each other, before the Luckster continued, "It's okay Tsumiki-senpai, you're just overreacting..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine really!" Naegi assured her. "What you should know is that, nothing you'll do will be considered as a mistake nor we'll get angry for it."

"...T-Thank you..." Mikan said with a small smile. Naegi and Seiko sighed in relief as they-

"That was a sigh of me being a bother was it?! I-I'm so sorry to be such a bother!"

Naegi and Seiko only have themselves to blame.

* * *

And so, after managing to calm the Nurse down, the three gathered on a table and sat around it. "So...what is it exactly that we do?" Naegi asked. "We were assigned to help our Senior...on a project?"

 ** _"It seems the Junior isn't aware that this is effecting our grades..._** ** _"_** Seiko thought. **_"Is it...a test of trust or something? I'll follow Ruruka's advice for now..._ _"_**

"It's for an important project..." Seiko explained. "A-All you need to do is help me in completing it." The Pharmacist continued and placed three folders on the table from her bag. It had different colour, the left one was green in colour, the middle being white and finally the left one was black in colour. "Let me explain the green one first." Seiko started and opened the red folder.

She took out several papers and said, "It's...a new drug I've been making and it's almost done. It...enhances ones physical attribute on a large scale. It has certain side effects but it's purely cosmetic...like longer hair and such..."

"Is it permanent?" Mikan questioned, putting her Nurse ability into use. Seiko touched her hair and said, "I-I did a test run before, the side effect it did on me was that I had longer hair..."

Naegi nodded and said, "What form does it take?"

"Pills."

"So a body enhancement pill. Let's keep that for now and move onto the next one." Naegi said as Seiko nodded and opened the white folder. She took several papers again but this time gave them to Mikan. "It's not fully developed yet but...it's slowly getting there." Seiko explained as Mikan took the papers and read them. Her eyes scanned the paper before the Nurse said, "A...poison antidote?"

"Y-Yes but..."

"It can...counteract high dosage of poison when it's already within the blood system..." Mikan said with a slight gasp. "Like...when an emergency situation when you got a dangerous snake bite...or when in the sea when you accidently hit a poisonous fish...or maybe even when someone tries to kill you!"

"T-That's the gist of it. It's nothing much but...I want to help everyone I could in this world."

Naegi saw a certain spark with Seiko's eyes as she said those words. Mikan placed the papers down and said, "With the correct dosis...we could even cure patients thought to be dead through poisoning!"

Naegi made a nod and said, "Poison Antidote. Let's move onto the final one."

Seiko made a nod and took out the papers from the final folders and said, "I-I'm close to completing this one. It serves as a simple...um...'quick first aid' if I simplify it."

Mikan read the papers once more and said, "A special injection and liquid...that heals your physical body instantly?"

"I've had some tests run...it works really fast." Seiko explained. "Like a simple paper cut, all the way to a...um...stabbing on the arm."

Naegi eyed Seiko who made a small shrug. "A small price to pay actually." She commented. "But at any rate, that's all I have. Working on three projects all at once isn't every easy either..."

"I-I could simplify over some formulas and ingredients you need!" Mikan suggested. "I-If you're okay with it..."

While Ruruka's advice came in her head, Seiko's kind nature kicked in and said, "Y-You would do that?"

"Of course!"

The Pharmacist made a happy nod and said, "T-Thank you very much Tsumiki-san, I appreciate the help."

Seeing the two looking pumped up, Naegi made a smile and gathered up some paper. "I won't be much help here...but I could remember some formula's if it helps...and maybe the procedure also..." Naegi said earning a nod from the two. "We'll leave it to you."

"Oh...you can be the guinea pig too." Mikan suggested.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

And so, the three began working for the day. Seiko said that they won't do much for today, but will start focusing for real on the following day. The day of the exam was within two months time, so a long social project is to be expected. Knowing her graduation was near, Seiko felt nervous in a sense but...also knowing she was being helped felt rather...nice. A change of pace from her usual behaviour but it was nice.

Currently, Seiko worked on the black folder project, the special injection and liquid which heals a person instantaneously. Since it was the closest one to completion, she'll work on that one. She still kept the news of this affecting her final grade a secret, following Ruruka's advice...for now that is. As the day slowly came to an end, Naegi rubbed his forehead.

His task was currently copying down the formula that Seiko had set up, maybe it could help, maybe it couldn't but he wanted to contribute in a sense. Mikan was busy re-writing some formula for the body enhancement project while Naegi is copying the formula's, methods and ingredients needed for the poison antidote project. The day soon ended with Mikan leaving first. Naegi patiently waited for Seiko as he kept copying the poison antidote project.

"You're...not going home yet?" Seiko asked Naegi who shook his head. "It's okay." Naegi said with a small smile. "I'm not really doing that much of an important job anyway."

"..." Seiko remained quiet and stared at Naegi. A small sense of curiosity grew in her as she opened her mouth, about to ask a question when the sliding door opened again. "Seiko-chan!" A sing song voice came in. The Pharmacist and Luckster perked their heads up and looked to the door to see Ruruka and Sonosuke standing by the door. Ruruka strolled in and casually sat near Seiko as she said, "So! working already?"

"Um...yes, Naegi-kun and Tsumiki-san already began-"

"You're actually working with them?" Ruruka said with a surprised tone and sends a glance at Naegi who made a nod and greeted himself. "Naegi-"

"Anyway!" Ruruka interjected and rudely picked up the paper Seiko was working on. "This body enhancement project thing looks really good! I wonder if my pastries would go well with it..."

"But...I only have one of those formula with me! It's not complete yet!" Seiko complained but Ruruka slung her hands around Seiko's shoulder and said, "Come on Seiko-chan! out of _three_ projects...I can't even have one? I thought we're friends!"

Seiko's shoulder softened but her face became strained. "I...I..." Seiko started but downcasts her head. "...How long will you take it?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe two months?"

"But-"

"Seiko." Ruruka said with a heavier tone as she eyed the Pharmacist. "We're friends aren't we? aren't friends supposed to help out each other?"

"..."

"It's only one out of your three projects!"

"...Just...if you can return it...return in okay?" Seiko said earning a grin from Ruruka. "Great!" Ruruka chirped and fished out a wrapped candy and placed it on Seiko's hand. "A gift from me. Eat it!"

"..." Seiko went, eyeing the candy. Ruruka looked unamused but sighed. "Anyway! catch you later Seiko-chan, and thanks for the blueprint!"

The Confectioner grinned and left with her lover. As she closed the door, she looked at Naegi's frowning face. Despite him not saying anything, one can tell he wasn't happy. As the door closed, Naegi eyed Seiko, but didn't say anything. The Pharmacist still remained downcast, before perking her head up. "Did you...think that was wrong?" She suddenly asked. Weird for her to ask a random student a deep question to her but since Naegi saw it firsthand, she figured she could ask him.

Naegi crossed his arms and said, "I have no right whatsoever to comment on what you did but...wasn't that project special? how could Ando-senpai even work on it?"

"I've made instructions on the paper in the event I forget the steps...and Ruruka isn't your average girl. She's brilliant." Seiko explained. "And...she's my friend too."

"Helping out is one thing Kimura-senpai..." Naegi said. "But doing the right thing is also another thing."

"...The right thing?"

"I wouldn't say helping out Ando-senpai is wrong, and I wouldn't say helping her out is right either. That project was special to you. I suppose the 'right' thing to do is to be firm to yourself...and Ando-senpai."

"...Huh?"

"Forgive me for prying into your private life but...I believe Ando-senpai is...using you."

As those words left his mouth, Seiko instantly froze and frowned. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at Naegi. The Luckster saw this and said, "I went too far didn't I-"

"Leave."

Naegi immediately nodded, stood up and bowed before leaving. As the sliding doors closed, Seiko lets out a bitter groan followed by a sigh and rubbed her forehead. Naegi...had a point and yet...she didn't want to believe in it. She wanted to believe in Ruruka's friendship but...she too saw visible signs of strains in their friendship. The Pharmacist sighed again.

"Ruruka is a friend. That's what matters."

* * *

The following day, Naegi walked to school with thoughts over his head. Yesterday's event still ran through his head on what Ruruka did. He wasn't the one to pry into a person's personal life but...that wasn't right at all. A friend was visibly being taken advantage off and Naegi didn't stand kind for those things. Maybe...maybe asking Ruruka for those papers back could help Seiko out.

With a new destination set in mind, Naegi enters the main Academy building. He patiently waited for lunchtime where he planned on talking to Ruruka to ask for the papers back. Eventually, lunchtime came as Naegi quickly stood up and left for the cafeteria in search of a certain girl. He navigated throughout the area in hopes to find Ruruka but with little luck, he came empty handed.

He sighed and sat down to eat his own lunch while scanning the area, before he took notice of Seiko. He quickly finished his meal and ran towards her as he said, "Kimura-senpai!"

The Pharmacist perked her head up and took notice of Naegi running towards her. "Kimura-senpai!" Naegi huffed. Seiko raised an eyebrow as he said, "Kimura-senpai..."

"Y-Yes? is something the matter? does it concern the project?"

"Where's Ando-senpai?"

Seiko widens her eyes and said, "W-What do you want with her?" before she realized something. "...Are you...going to talk to her?"

"I want to ask for the papers back." Naegi said in a serious tone. Seiko looked confused and said, "Why?"

"Isn't it important to you?" Naegi asked. "You worked really hard on it didn't you?"

Seiko blinked. It was...a first for someone to ask of _her_ opinion. Usually, she's the one who lends a helping hand. The Pharmacist remained quiet before Naegi peered behind her and saw Sonosuke and Ruruka walking. The Luckster walked past by Seiko who blinked as she saw him jogging towards Ruruka. "Naegi-kun wait!" Seiko warned but too late as Naegi already reached Ruruka.

"Ando-senpai!" Naegi called out earning the attention of the Confectioner. She tilts her head back and saw Naegi standing their, before opting a small smile. "Oh! it's the...Lucky Student?"

"Naegi Makoto." Sonosuke reminded earning a nod from Ruruka. "Oh right! Naegi Makoto-kun." Ruruka said before making a nod. "Now then, what is it?"

"I would-"

"You want the papers back don't you?" Ruruka interjected. Naegi blinked before Ruruka laughed and said, "Follow me would you?" as she began walking. The Luckster blinked, but quickly followed Ruruka and Sonosuke in tow. Seeing this, Seiko made a worried frown. "...I just hope she doesn't go overboard..." Seiko sighed before walking away.

Back with Ruruka, she took Naegi into her currently empty classroom and as soon as the three entered it, she closed the doors and locked it unbeknownst to the Luckster. Ruruka took her sit as she said, "So! you want the papers do you?"

Naegi made a nod and bowed to Ruruka. "If it's possible, I want it."

"Such a polite person." Ruruka commented before resting her head on her hands and opted a bored face. "And as much as I want to give you, I'm afraid I'm not quite done yet."

"...Really?"

"Of course!" Ruruka exclaimed. "My sweets isn't _that_ easy to make you know? It takes special dedication and skill such as mine to fully make it...well...Ultimate Level Sweets."

"But...couldn't you just copy those notes or something?"

"...Huh?"

"And...why do you even need those enhancement pills? isn't your sweets already good enough without it?"

While Ruruka was flattered at the compliment, her eyes narrowed down as Naegi continued, "And wouldn't it just count as cheating to do that? you're technically using Kimura-senpai's work- OOF!"

Naegi was cut off before he was pinned down onto the wall with several knives. Sonosuke held three knives in between his fingers as Ruruka stood up with an unamused face. "Look." Ruruka said and marched towards her Junior. "I can do whatever the hell I want. Seiko-chan's helping me and that's that."

"But...it looked like your taking advantage of her friendship."

Ruruka widens her eyes and took a step back. "Friend's are not supposed to be like that!" Naegi said with a frown. Ruruka clicked her tongue before taking one of Sonosuke's knives and threw it Naegi. Luckily, it landed directly next to his head and said, "Better watch what you're saying..."

"I just want those papers back." Naegi said with a serious face. "You're a smart person aren't you Ando-senpai? you can copy those overnight!"

Ruruka made another unamused face, before smiling to herself. "...Okay." She said. "Fine, I'll give those papers back to you..."

"Really-"

"When I'm done with it. Are you okay with that?"

"..."

"Trust me, I'm not the one to lie." Ruruka said as she took the knives off Naegi that was pinning him down. "I _will_ return the papers back to you...when I'm done with it of course."

As the Luckster regained his mobility back, he looked at Ruruka who smiled down at him. He made a nod and said, "T-Thank you Ando-senpai."

The Confectioner giggled and patted Naegi on the back. "You're most welcome. Not much people do that to me you know?" She said before her eyes open and stared Naegi at the eyes. "Just...don't do that... _again_."

The last part was filled with venom but Naegi took the message. With a respective bow, Naegi left the classroom. As the doors closed, Sonosuke eyed Ruruka who had a grin on her face. "Ruruka?"

"Don't worry Yoi-chan, I'm not planning to give them the papers back anytime soon." Ruruka said as she took her sit and popped out a small candy. "I'll probably give it to them back when it's at the last moment of the exam or something. Maybe a day before that?"

* * *

"...Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Seiko eyed Naegi who was busy copying one of the project folders. The Luckster perked his head up and eyed Seiko who had a worried face. "Are you okay?" She repeated making Naegi nod. "I'm fine Kimura-senpai." Naegi said with a smile. "I just...had a talk with Ando-senpai."

"...Sonosuke pinned you down didn't he?"

"...Yeah..."

Seiko made a small sigh and said, "You don't really need to do that you know...I could just make a new formula."

"But...you've been working on it!" Naegi protested. "It's your hard work and dedication!"

Seiko couldn't help but agree but in sense...

"Ruruka needed that help..." She said with a low tone. Naegi kept his mouth shut this time. He wasn't going to pry into Seiko's personal life so he said, "...I see." as he began copying the folder again. "Sorry to bother you Kimura-senpai."

Naegi wasn't the one to be angry or frustrated much but...his current body posture showed signs of not being happy at all. He didn't liked the fact that Seiko was blindingly following Ruruka's orders. Friends don't take advantage over one another, friends _help_ each other. Seiko saw this, but understood his intention. He wanted to help her, yet she clung to her 'friendship' with Ruruka blindingly.

She made a small sigh and decided to work on the black folder project. As she began writing the formula and mixed in some chemicals together, her conversation with Naegi yesterday enters her head. He said...Ruruka was using her and yet she don't want to admit it. Seiko isn't stupid, she's aware what Ruruka was doing but...she's a friend. Friend's usually ask for help...right?

"K-Kimura-senpai!" Mikan's shouting snapped back Seiko to reality. "T-The vials!"

Seiko looked at the vial of chemicals she was mixing. Apparently, she shook it for too long as foam came out of it. "Wha-" Seiko went but didn't get to finish before a small explosion occurred and made Seiko's face black in colour. The Pharmacist coughed and placed the vials down as she used a nearby tissue to clean her face. She looked to the side and saw Mikan and Naegi stifling a laugh.

A pout came under the mask of Seiko but...she didn't felt angry for some reason. She eyed her Junior's again before Naegi commented, "Y-You're nose...it's black.."

"A-And your hair!" Mikan added her two cents before the two start laughing a bit. Seiko sighed...but couldn't help laughing a bit as well. What was this sensation she felt? it felt like...she was having fun. Wasn't that was friends do? when was the last time Ruruka and her played together?

...

She looked at her Junior's laughing face. It...felt nice in a sense to be laughed at. The Pharmacist sighed and decided to clean herself up properly.

* * *

"...Will it hurt?" Seiko asked as Naegi eyed her. "W-Will...will it hurt?"

"...I don't know. It's my first time doing this." Naegi replied as he pursed his lips. Seiko looked down and said, "M-Me too..."

"If you do it swift...I don't think it'll hurt as much as doing it slow..." Naegi commented as Seiko took a deep breath. "Began." She said as Naegi nodded. The Luckster took a huge breath and said, "...I'll be starting now."

"KYAAAAA!" Mikan shouted nearby earning the attention of Seiko and Naegi. The Nurse breathed in heavily before saying, "I-I'm sorry!"

"W-What's wrong?" Naegi said as Mikan fidgeted with her skirt. "I-I want to help in as well!" The Nurse said before Naegi sighed.

"I-I thought it was something. Join us." Naegi said with a smile making the Nurse nod and scooted near Naegi. The Luckster took a deep breath and said, "Okay...I'll begin now..."

He slowly thrust it forward as Seiko bit her lip beneath her mask...as Naegi drove a knife through his hand swiftly. "Argh!" Naegi gritted his teeth in pain before Seiko quickly looked at Mikan and nodded. The Nurse took out a syringe with white liquid seen inside before she jabbed it on Naegi's forearm. She pushed the syringe as the liquid entered Naegi as he pulled the knife out and revealed a hole on Naegi's hand, making Seiko and Mikan winced a bit.

As the liquid fully enters Naegi, instantly, the hole in the hand closed up and Naegi's hands healed. The stinging sensation on his hands finally disappeared quickly before Naegi breathed out heavily. "It...it worked!" Mikan proclaimed and eyed Seiko.

"T-The black folder project...it worked!"

Seiko's hair suddenly wiggled by itself as an aura of happiness was seen around her. "Heehee..." She giggled. "It worked..."

The Pharmacist made a satisfied smile before looking at Naegi who was still stunned at his hands. "It...it felt like I didn't get stabbed at all..." Naegi commented and looked at Seiko. "You're amazing Kimura-senpai!"

The girl blushed but said, "I-It was nothing...I'm glad it could work..."

As the group cheered on, Naegi looked around the Chemistry Lab. Lots of vials were seen sprawling about with small snacks as well. It's been two months since they began working on their project, the poison antidote was a huge success with Naegi being tested after he was bitten by a highly poisonous snake. How they got the snake...well...ask Gundham.

Currently, the group already completed the black folder project, the special injection and liquid which heals a person instantaneously. "W-We could...have a small celebration!" Seiko suggested eagerly. "I-I could treat you both to something!"

"A-Ah...I wouldn't want to bother Kimura-senpai..." Mikan looked down but Seiko gently placed a hand on the Nurse's shoulder. She smiled beneath her mask and said, "It's okay Tsumiki-san...I'm doing this willingly. It won't be much but...I could treat you guys for an...ice-cream or something..."

Mikan and Naegi looked eager as they said, "T-That sounds lovely!"

With a new task in mind, the three cleaned up the Chemistry Lab, placed their successful projects on a special container before leaving the Lab and went directly into town to celebrate their success. While the Junior's knew Seiko couldn't handle sweet, they decided to accept Seiko on the offer seeing she looked very happy. They arrived at a small park where a small ice-cream stand was seen.

"R-Ruruka used to like this place..." Seiko commented before walking up towards the ice-cream stand. An old man was seen selling the ice-cream before Mikan and Naegi picked their flavours and took a sit with Seiko paying for them. The three sat on a bench, enjoying the nice breeze of wind with Seiko sandwiched in between her Junior's.

The three had a moment of silence, enjoying the peace as Seiko said, "...Thank you...Tsumiki-san...Naegi-kun."

"You're most welcome Kimura-senpai." Naegi said with a smile. The three smiled at each other and had a talk about their time together. There was a funny involvement during the process of making those projects, certain explosions were involved due to Seiko being startled, or Mikan falling into rather provocative poses with liquids splashed onto her.

The three laughed together and-

"...Oh my! Seiko-chan?" A voice interrupted followed by Ruruka alone coming into view. "Is that you? oh! you're hanging out with your fellow Junior's!"

Seiko slightly widens her eyes and stood up and said, "Ruruka? what are you doing into town?"

"Oh nothing..." Ruruka said with a smile. "I'm just preparing for the end of the week."

"...End of the week?" Seiko questioned as Mikan and Naegi looked at each other with confused face. Ruruka tilts her head and said, "End of the week? duh...Seiko-chan...did you forget your graduation exam? you know...the one that the Junior's were helping you with?"

Naegi and Mikan's face widen in shock hearing those words. The project...was for Seiko's graduation exam? the Pharmacist widens her eyes as those words left Ruruka's mouth. She...she had forgotten about the exam!

Seiko took a step back as Ruruka giggled. "I suppose you've told your Junior's already right from the beginning. It would be _lying_ if you didn't told them beforehand!" The Confectioner said before walking away. "Anyway, toodles! got some last errand to finish."

As Ruruka left the three, Seiko remained frozen, before she looked back at Naegi and Mikan. She lied to them. After all they've done, she still lied to them. Foolishly clinging to her friendship with Ruruka, she lied to her own Junior's who helped her achieve on where she is now. Seiko remained silent, before Naegi sighed. "So...that's what this is about. We were working on your graduation exam? why didn't you tell us before?" The Luckster questioned.

Seiko opened her mouth to say something, but then kept it shut. Her head downcasts before Mikan spoke up.

"Um...why didn't you tell us beforehand Kimura-senpai?"

"I...I..." Seiko started but her voice became hoarse. She felt horrible for lying to them and-

"If you told us beforehand Kimura-senpai...Naegi-kun and I would have placed more extra work and effort into it." Mikan said, surprising Seiko. The Nurse made a small smile and stood next to Seiko as she said, "W-We would have...placed more effort into helping you..."

"...W-Why?" Seiko said as small tears leaked out of her eyes. Naegi stood next to Seiko, once again the Pharmacist in between her Junior's as Naegi smiled at Seiko. "We're friends aren't we? friends helps out each other."

"!" Seiko went as she took a step back again, tears flowing down her eyes. "F-F...Friends?"

"That's what we are right?" Mikan said. "We're friends Kimura-senpai!"

Seiko took a deep breath to stabilize her emotion but tears kept leaking out. Why...why was she crying? was it...tears of happiness? no...it was the knowledge...that she had friends. Friends who supported her, friends who worked hard with her.

She felt warm in her heart.

She slumped down to her knees, covering her face as she begins crying. Mikan rushed towards her Senior as the latter perked her head up, puffy eyes were seen. Mikan looked at Naegi who nodded in return, before the Nurse embraced Seiko. "Kimura-senpai..." Mikan said as her voice became hoarse as well. "D-Don't cry...because if you cry...I'll cry!"

"...Seiko..." Seiko said as she eyed Mikan and Naegi. "Y-You can...sniffle...you can call me Seiko. W-We're...we're friends aren't we?"

"Y-Yes!" Mikan said before the two started bawling together. Naegi smiled at the sight of two fragiles girls crying together, before he looked at Seiko. A girl who yearned for proper friendship, she couldn't help but cry after she felt the feeling of being friends. The _genuine_ feeling of being friends. Naegi smiled and gave his hand out to Seiko and Mikan.

"Let's go now, Tsumiki-senpai, Kimura-senpai. We still have a project to finish don't we? we're going to make it so good...Kimura-senpai will pass with flying grades."

* * *

And so...the trio continues to work on the project, while already finished, the three kept on improving it's effect now. Hours turned into days until it was exactly a day before the graduation ceremony. Ruruka still didn't gave Naegi the papers, but Seiko didn't care anymore. She had...friends now. Ruruka was still a dear friend but she spent more time with Mikan and Naegi now.

As the day came into an end, Seiko and Mikan left the Chemistry Lab first with Naegi staying back a bit to finish up cleaning properly. He made a small satisfied smile. Today was the last day Seiko would be spending her time in Hope's Peak, so Mikan and Naegi threw a small surprise party for her. The Luckster smiled as he remembered the shocked face of Seiko.

As he finished sweeping, Naegi left the Chemistry Lab and walked on the halls of the Academy, almost going down stairs before-

"Ah...Naegi-kun." A voice came in. The Luckster tilts his head and turned around to see Ruruka as she smiled at him. Naegi raised an eyebrow but said, "Ando-senpai? you're not going home yet?"

"I just came by because I forgot something. " Ruruka said and walked towards Naegi as she took out a paper from her bag. "Here."

Naegi tilts his head and looked at the paper. It was the body enhancement project. The Luckster widens his eyes with slight rage as Ruruka grinned. "Sorry...I forgot..." Ruruka said before casually walking pass by Naegi. "But at any rate, I kept up the end of my bargain didn't I? see you later!"

As her footsteps dispersed, Naegi sighed heavily and sat on the staircase. He looked at the papers and saw instructions on it. He held a determined face. It wasn't revenge but...he wants to see Seiko with high flying grades. With a new goal set in mind, the Luckster quickly rushed back home and packed a pair of clothes and a formal one, before he left and leaving a note to Komaru that he'll be doing a project at the Academy.

The Luckster sneaked into the Academy and enters the Chemistry Lab once more as he turned on the lights and took out the papers for the body enhancement project and looked at the instructions set on it. He made a nod and said, "Now then...all I need to do is follow the instructions right?"

* * *

The following day, Seiko stood in front of the gates of the Academy as the winds blew against the trees. It was brown in colour and the air was cold, signifying it was close to winter. Near the end of the year, the graduation exam of Class 76 finally came as Seiko sighed again. The Pharmacist secured the tie on her uniform and held a large grey coloured bag, filled with vials of the project she, Mikan and Naegi had finished.

Standing next to her was Mikan who wore a nurse outfit, befitting of what she and Naegi is going to help Seiko on. The Pharmacist sighed heavily and looked at the Academy, knowing her last moments would come soon. She spends time with Mikan and Naegi only for two months but in those two months, she gained the warmth of true friendship.

She smiled and said, "...Tsumiki-san...no...Mikan..."

Mikan smiled at the fact Seiko called her by first name basis as she said, "Yes?"

"...Thank you. Thank you for helping me all this time."

Mikan smiles even bigger and said, "You're most welcome...Seiko-chan."

The girls smiled together...before looking around. "Speaking of which...where is Naegi-kun?" Seiko asked as Mikan shook her head. "...Do you think we should proceed?"

"I think he's running late." Seiko commented. "We should proceed for now."

The two made a nod before entering the Academy grounds and enters a large building next to the main building. Lots of people were seen sitting on benches and lots of cameras were set up, signifying the media was present and a large stage in the middle. Seiko took a deep breath and went towards the side where her homeroom teacher was seen. He noticed Seiko and handed her a paper as he said, "It's the schedule. You'll be in soon."

"O-Oh..." Seiko went, breathing out in relief. She took her sit on a nearby chair with Mikan sitting down next to her and left an empty spot next to her for Naegi. The Pharmacist sighed and said, "Naegi-kun still hasn't shown up yet..."

"Seiko-chan!" A voice chirped followed by Ruruka walking towards the Pharmacist. "How're you doing?"

"I'm...I'm doing good." Seiko said as she looked up. "I can't believe it's already time to graduate...feels like it was just yesterday when we met..."

"Mhm!" Ruruka agreed and looked at Mikan and raised an eyebrow. "Are you missing one person short?"

"...Naegi-kun...must be entering late..." Mikan commented before looking behind Ruruka and waved at Hiyoko who glared at her, causing the poor Nurse to whimper. The Confectioner scratched her head and said, "Must be about the papers..."

"...Papers?" Seiko asked. Ruruka blinked and said, "Didn't I tell you about me returning the papers back to Naegi? I just returned it back yesterday."

"..." Seiko went, slightly shocked. Why of all days did she return it yesterday? and...if she returned it yesterday...di Naegi-

"Kimura Seiko, please step up." An examiner announced. Seiko shot a small glare at Ruruka who fling it off as she said, "Good luck!"

Seiko took a deep breath. "Naegi-kun...where are you?" Mikan mused before she followed Seiko who went up the large podium. The two girls went up to the podium as one of the examiner eyed the pair weirdly and looked at a paper. "...Weren't there supposed to be one more Junior? of class...78?"

Seiko looked down and said, "Um...he seems to be coming in late."

"Kimura Seiko. You do know that it needs to be a perfect team correct? one of the requirements was to have full cooperation with your Junior's." Another examiner said. "Failure to do so will greatly effect the final score to your passing grade."

"I...I understa-"

"Please wait a minute!" A voice cuts in before the sound of door opening was heard and someone came in running. Seiko turned around and saw Naegi running towards the stage in a suit but it was slightly disheveled as he had a loose tie. Naegi ran up into the stage before breathing down heavily and held a large bottle full of green pills. Naegi breathed out once more before saying, "Naegi Makoto, Class 78 and Kimura Seiko-senpai's assigned Junior. Forgive me for my tardiness."

The examiner looked unamused but nodded and said, "Don't be late for your _own_ practical exam next time Naegi Makoto-kun. Let us begin now."

Seiko made a bow and said, "Please, excuse me for a few minutes as I prepare several things." as she prepared the grey bag on a large metal table. She leaned into Naegi as she whispered, "Where were you?"

"Finishing a project." Naegi said with a small yawn. Seiko instantly took notice of very dark bags beneath Naegi's eyes as she raised an eyebrow. "Were you...staying up?"

"Luckily the Academy had showers..." Naegi responded, not answering the question. A sign of him not focusing was a sign that he did not had much sleep, scratch that, he didn't sleep at all. "What...project to be exact?" Seiko questioned, this time earning Naegi's attention as he smiled at her. "It's a surprise gift from me to you...for your graduation exam..."

Seiko looked skeptical but decided to not press on it as she said, "We'll began with the antidote. Do you...have _it_ prepared?"

Mikan made a nod as she pulled out a small vial of yellow coloured liquid. "Poison prepared. Do we have the antidote ready?"

Seiko made a nod as she turned to face the examiner as she said, "T-Today, I have prepared several medicine, a new medicine to be in fact that may or may not change on how the medical world works. It can be used quickly, efficient if our nation requires to use it...in the military. While I have yet to decide whether it's purpose is to be used in combat or not, I have a desire to spread help into this world is possible. I'll begin now."

The examiner looked eager, expecting the Ultimate Pharmacist to prepare something new. Naegi stepped up as the examiner said, "Before we began, let me ask you something Naegi Makoto-kun."

"Yes sir?"

"What is it exactly that you, Tsumiki Mikan and Kimura Seiko did?"

Seiko made a sigh of relief and nodded at Naegi. It was a good thing Naegi wrote down all the formula's and memorized them, with that, it would be very easy for him to explain. This must be where the cooperation part takes into play, where they'll ask the Junior's to explain on what they did. Naegi took a deep breath and said, "Kimura-senpai has prepared several new forms of medicine and drug for her final graduation exam. We'll start with the first one."

Mikan stepped up as she said, "F-For the first one, Seiko-cha-...err...Kimura-senpai, she has prepared a simple poison antidote."

The examiners looked unamused but Naegi said, "While it sounds simple...we have prepared this." as he held out a small vial of yellow coloured liquid. The examiner's looked closer as Naegi continued, "This is a vial filled with poison. A highly concentrated poison which is deadly to humans."

Everyone looked interested as Naegi said, "Kimura-senpai has created a poison antidote which can counteract such dangerous poison on the spot. No longer patients have to be rushed into hospitals only to die midway, this can be used instantaneously on the go."

"And...how will you confirm this?" An examiner asked. Naegi looked at Seiko and Mikan who nodded at him. The Luckster took a deep breath and opened the poison...and drank it.

"Ooh?!" The crowds went as medics instantly rushed into the stage but Naegi raised his hand to stop them. He started to cough violently followed by blood leaking out of his nose. He looked at Seiko who nodded as his vision begins to fade slowly. The Pharmacist rushed towards Naegi and injected a syringe filled with white liquid into Naegi. The Luckster collapsed onto the floor and remained motionless as Seiko blinked.

She couldn't help but feel anxious as her heart begins to beat faster. A full minute went by as Naegi remained motionless before Seiko placed her hand on Naegi's hand. She felt...worried about him despite she was confident in her own medicine.

"Hah!" Naegi breathed out suddenly and began coughing. Everyone amongst the crowd looked stunned as Seiko helped Naegi up where he smiled at her. The Pharmacist had a tinge of pink on her cheeks but released Naegi as the Luckster coughed a bit but said, "T-That...was the antidote. As you can see just now...it...works fine..."

"..." The examiner went, stunned. Naegi beats his chest to get out another cough as he said, "I know that was a risky move but...it's needed to show how Kimura-senpai's work. I apologize in advance if this worries some people but please trust us."

"...They could halt the exam because of this you know..." Mikan whispered to Naegi making him nod. He looked at the examiner and said, "With luck, despite how life dangering it was, I think they should proceed on with the exam."

The Junior's looked at Seiko who had a look of worry on her face, but the Nurse gave an assuring smile. Seiko took a deep breath and stood next to Naegi as the examiner said, "Naegi Makoto-kun...are there...any more life threatening actions you're going to be doing?"

"Just one more Sir and after that, I can assure you that there will be no more dangerous actions. It's a needed process to ensure that Kimura-senpai's medicine actually works." Naegi said seriously. The examiner looked at each other and made small whispers before making nods. One of them said, "Very well then. We will proceed with the exam. Please continue."

Naegi made a smile and looked at Seiko who made a determined nod. Mikan this time stepped up and said, "For the second medicine, Kimura-senpai has created another one that can be used on the go."

"Do explain." One of the examiner asked, looking interested once more. Mikan made a nod and said, "I-It's a medicine that serves to be used as an injection as well. It heals a person's physical condition rapidly, back to it's original state as if it didn't receive an injury whatsoever."

"...How...'strong' does it apply?"

"It can restore your hand if it's pierced with a very sharp object, or when someone gets stabbed, or when a soldier gets shot in the battlefield." Mikan explained as Naegi stood next to her. "And as such...we will demonstrate."

Naegi took out a knife as everyone became alarmed once more, before he gave it to Mikan. "Isn't it my turn?" The Nurse whispered but Naegi shook his head and said, "It would be bad if I stabbed a girl you know...plus...I'm _really_ sleepy so let's get this over with..."

Mikan nervously held the knife as she looked at Naegi who held a determined expression. The Luckster looked at Seiko with a smile as she prepared a syringe with a white liquid on it. Naegi looked at Mikan and nodded as he took a deep breath. Mikan shakily looked at the examiner and said, "...Here I go..." before she drove the knife through Naegi's chest.

The examiners stood up as Mikan pulled the knife out as blood gushed out of Naegi, staining his shirt as he fell down to the ground. Seiko rushed towards Naegi and lifted up his shirt a bit and saw a nasty wound on the chest as she lifted up the syringe for everyone to see. The examiners were put off at the gruesome act but remained curios. Seiko injected the syringe next to the hole on Naegi's chest and quickly pushed it, injecting the liquid into him. With mere seconds, the hole closed up and Naegi began breathing normally again.

"Oof..." He grunted and stood up, before smiling down at the examiners. The stinging sensation on his chest was gone, as if he didn't get stabbed at all. Naegi lifted his shirt and showed to everyone that the hole wasn't present anymore. The examiners look very impressed this time as Seiko said, "T-This was built in hopes that anyone needed quick medical attention could be attended to...or if I think further, this could be used in our nation's Military power."

"So she's thought that far..." An examiner commented, amused. Seiko made a nod and said, "I want to help everyone if it's possible...so as long as I can help a person, I'm happy."

Everyone stood up and applauded at Seiko as she made a bow and said, "And with that-"

"Please wait a minute!" Naegi called out, earning everyone's attention. Seiko looked at Naegi as he said, "I believe Kimura-senpai has one more project to show."

Seiko tilts her head as Naegi smiled and gave her a bottle filled with green pills. The Pharmacist tilts her head as Naegi gave her a paper as well as she looked at it...and then widens her eyes. "This..."

"I've completed it...last night actually. It's a good thing that you have instructions set in. There was...some extra pills at the back of the room right? the one you used to work on? I simply continued it seeing each stage of steps had different colours on them..."

Seiko felt...light in her head. No wonder Naegi had dark bags beneath his eyes! he did that...for her?

"Why?" The Pharmacist said as Naegi smiled at her. "You're my friend...Kimura-senpai. Of course I would help, that's what friends do right?"

A tinge of pink appeared on Seiko's face as she eyed Naegi. He smiled at her and placed his hands on hers. "You can do this Kimura-senpai. Go show what you can do...for yourself...and for us." Naegi reminded and stood next to Mikan who look just as surprised. The Nurse made a determined nod as she said, "For us...go forth Seiko-chan!"

Seiko looked at the green pills in an affectionate manner, before she looked at Mikan and Naegi and smiled at them. "Thank you...my friends." She said making Mikan and Naegi smile down at her. Seiko stepped up and said, "I'll be presenting this myself. It's...a final project I've been working all year."

The examiners looked eager this time, seeing as Seiko's previous project has been a success, they were eager for the final one. In the sidelines, Ruruka looked surprised as she looked at Naegi. "That boy...he went that far to help her?" Ruruka commented. Exactly behind her, Mukuro made a small smile and said, "You've underestimated Naegi-kun if you think he'll just back down from a threat..."

At the stage, Seiko spoke up as she held the pills up for everyone to see. "What I have here...is more of a drug rather than a medicine. It...highly enhances your physical condition to it's maximum state." Seiko explained. "It raises your own strength, agility and durability into inhuman levels...with some side effects of course."

"...Side effects?" One of the examiner asked as Seiko said, "The side effect is purely cosmetic, such as longer hair, or maybe a change of eye colour. No changes on the physical body whatsoever so rest assured, anyone can use it."

"This'll be good for soldiers...imagine if the Ultimate Soldier uses it." A random person said who happens to be sitting directly Mukuro. The Soldier merely shook her head and said, "I don't need that to be the Ultimate Soldier..."

Back at the stage, Seiko raised the pills for everyone to see one last time, before looking back at her Juniors who smiled at her. The Pharmacist closed her eyes...and opened her mask. Everyone was a bit surprised seeing her rather cute looking face before she opened her mouth to reveal braces. Seiko took one last deep breath before chugging down the pills. She chewed on it as everyone waited with anticipation.

The Pharmacist hunched her back, before groaning a bit as her body shook. Everyone saw her raising her head as her eyes looked watery. She closed them...before she shot them open once more. Everyone gasped as her eyes went into a darker shade of colour and went slitted as her hair grew longer. Seiko's muscles visibly grew bigger as her teeth grew sharper as well. Her hands became bigger as the once cute girl grew into a monstrous form. Her hands grew bigger and became claws as Seiko raised her head as her hair flowed down, going down pass by even her legs and touched the floor.

Seiko looked up the ceiling and lets out a loud roar as everyone looked stunned at the drastic changes. The Pharmacist went on fours as she slowly circled the stage as she said, "Watch this small demonstration on what this drug is capable off..."

The Pharmacist literally leaped off the stage as the ground cracked and thrust her fist through the ceiling and stuck herself up. Everyone looked amazed as she dropped herself down and leaped around the entire large room. She went through the rails of the lighting system, leaped into great heights and had unhuman strength visible through her leaps as it cracked the ground. The Pharmacist eventually stopped and landed on the stage once more but still in her transformed state.

"T-That's...the gist on what it can do." Seiko explained before she felt two gentle hands placed on her respective left and right hands. Mikan and Naegi smiled at Seiko, holding her monstrous hands as the two lifts it up and said, "And with that, we end the Kimura Seiko Project!"

The crowd applauds at the innovative idea of Seiko with the examiners also giving a round of standing applause. Seiko smiled and despite her monstrous state, her hair wiggled by itself in happiness as an aura was seen around her. She gently squeezed Naegi and Mikan's hand as she said, "It's all thanks...to my friends here! give a round as well to Tsumiki Mikan, Ultimate Nurse of Class 77 and Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78!"

The three raised their hands together, before giving a large bow to everyone...before Naegi slowly shook and fell into the ground. "Naegi-kun?!" Seiko went and used her large hands to pick up Naegi, before hearing the sound of snoring. The Pharmacist blinked and saw the sleeping sight of Naegi, before she smiled slowly at him. "Take rest Naegi-kun...you've earned it..."

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

"...Snrk..."

...

...

...

...

"...Huh?"

Naegi slowly opened his eyes and felt a soft pillow on his head. He rubs his head deeper into it for comfort followed by a giggle. "Hello sleepyhead." A voice was heard. Naegi blinked as he looked up and saw-

"...Kimura-senpai?"

Seiko giggled at Naegi and said, "Hello there Naegi-kun. Enjoyed your sleep?"

Naegi blinked. He looked around and noticed he was on a couch within the Chemistry Lab. He snuggled his head a bit only to feel some gap at the back of his head. Then he realized it. He was on Seiko's lap. "I'm sorry!" The Luckster shot up and sat away from Seiko. The Pharmacist shook her head and said, "It's okay, I placed you there myself actually."

Naegi rapidly bowed and said, "I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, you...kind of fell asleep at the end." Seiko said with a smile. She felt...more comfortable around Naegi now seeing the past two months made her feel...changed. She had friends, whom she can rely on now. Not saying Ruruka wasn't a friend but...Naegi and Mikan gave a different sense of being 'friends' now. The Luckster tilts his head and said, "...What happened actually?"

"You feel asleep at the end of my graduation exam. The rest of my classmates are going up so it'll be quite a while before the entire exam ends now." Seiko explained as she stood up. Naegi saw a shift in her appearance as he remembered Seiko took the body enhancement pills. Her hair went past by her own feet now, and her uniform was slightly ripped by the arms, chest and leggings and she didn't wear her mask now.

She looked...cuter.

The Pharmacist caught Naegi staring at her as she said, "I-Is something wrong?"

"N-No..." Naegi said as he looked down. Seiko held her hair and sat next to Naegi with a huff. "It's grown long hasn't it?" Seiko commented at her own hair as she ran her fingers through it. She already went back to her normal state but her drastic changes did cause some cosmetic change. The Pharmacist sighed and said, "Do you think I should cut it? after the graduation I mean."

"Mm...you want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah..."

"You look nice in both your old hair and now actually." The Luckster complimented with a smile. Seiko had another tinge of pink on her cheeks as Naegi said, "But...you look better with the mask off. It makes you look...cute in a sense."

"Eeehh?" Seiko said in a flattered manner as her hair wiggled by itself again and a happy aura was seen. "R-Really?"

Naegi nodded truthfully as Seiko blushed a bit. She looked at the Luckster as curiosity rose within her. "Naegi-kun..." She said. "Why did you do it?"

"Do...what?"

"Why did you...stay up all night just to finish up the project? you don't have to go that far you know..." Seiko said and twirled a finger on her long hair. Naegi looked at Seiko with a confused face and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"...What's obvious?"

"We're friends. Isn't that what friends do?"

Seiko blushed again. Being called 'friend' made her feel warm inside. Naegi placed a hand on Seiko as he said, "And Tsumiki-senpai and I made it clear. We want to see your talent shine, we want you...to help everyone. That's only a simple request Tsumiki-senpai and I ask from you. You bloomed today...and we're happy for you. We're friends and that's the right thing we did. We helped you!"

Seiko's face turned red again and stared at her hands being held by Naegi's. She can feel the emotion through Naegi's grip as he smiled at her. "Because...that's what you want right? friends? am I right...Seiko-chan?" Naegi teased causing steam to come out from Seiko's ear. She felt her hair moving on it's own as it gently wrapped itself around Naegi's hands. How it did that, she doesn't know. Did she felt that happy?

She stared at Naegi once more as he smiled at her, causing the Pharmacist's heart to skip a beat. She...had a particular notice on him. In a mere two months...he's entered deep into her life already. Including Mikan, the two really made her feel changed. She laughed more, she spends time together out more and she was more sociable. And what's more...he treated her like a real friend.

Seiko's grip on Naegi's hands tighten as she eyed Naegi seriously. She...wanted more from him. What can...friends do? she felt her heart exploding as she scooted closer to Naegi earning the attention of the Luckster. "Kimura-senpai?" The Luckster asked as he saw Seiko's eyes darting everywhere. "Um..." She started with a red face. "Thank you...Naegi-kun..."

"You're most we-"

"Is there...anyway I could repay you?" Seiko said and finally sat near Naegi, their thighs touching each other. Naegi blushed at the contact as he said, "...Kimura-senpai?"

The girls leans in closer as she stared at his eyes. The boy who went so far to complete her project, the boy who helped her all this far...the boy who gave her the friendship she yearned for, being appreciated and for that...she felt loved. Is it alright...if she gives that in return?

"...Naegi...kun..." Seiko said as her face inched closer to Naegi. The Luckster's eyes widen and tried to fumble out words but none came out as Seiko's nose eventually touched his. Her body leaned in closer as Naegi felt two soft sensations on his arm, blushing at the contact as he eyed Seiko's eyes. It was filled with passion and a sense of gratitude...and...affection.

"If you have given me friendship..." Seiko whispered. "Don't friends usually give something better in return?"

The Pharmacist halted herself as she felt Naegi's breath on her lips, sending shivers to her back. She halted herself and looked at Naegi with a red face, before the Luckster smiled and closed his eyes, accepting her. Seiko's felt her heart explode as she inched her face closer, before feeling the warm lips of Naegi on hers. A spark was felt on their back as Seiko leaned in closer, tilting her head and enjoyed the contact.

She never thought of boys much less situations like this so...it was a nice first time experience for her. The girl remained as she were, savoring the contact before she leaned in closer again, pushing her chest to the boy's arm before she sat wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her hair moved as if it had a life of it's own, reflecting her emotions as it wrapped around her and Naegi, pulling them closer together.

 ** _Mmphf!_**

Seiko made a small moan as Naegi's tongue was felt within her. The Luckster explored her mouth, savoring the moment as well as he poked her teeth and cheeks before rubbing it on her tongue. The Pharmacist pulled Naegi closer, tilting her head more, eager to repay him. Their tongue twirled together before Naegi sucked hers, electing a moan from the Pharmacist.

She made a cute squeak when she felt a hand on her breasts. Naegi slowly groped Seiko and twirled her breasts, making the girl sigh in a pleasured manner. The two eventually departed for air with a thick trail of saliva. Seiko blushed at their contact before she said, "I..."

"It's okay Kimura-senpai...I liked it." Naegi admitted with a blush, making the girl's face turn into a dark shade of red. Naegi held her chin and guided her for a kiss again, this time only a quick kiss before he departed from her again much to her dismay. The Luckster smiled before planting his lips on her cheeks, before moving back to her ear and gave a lick making the Pharmacist moan. He moved below onto her neck as Seiko began unbuttoning her uniform. The Luckster begins planting trails of kisses on her neck, before Seiko suddenly slid down her uniform and revealed her shoulders to him.

"...Mark me."

"...Huh?" Naegi went as he perked his head up. Seiko looked away with a blushing face and said, "F-Friends usually have a sign of them being friends right? t-then...make your sign...on me..."

Naegi gently placed his lips on her shoulder making the Pharmacist sigh in a pleasured manner, before Naegi opened his mouth, heeding her request and gently bit on it. Seiko shuddered and held Naegi closer before she felt a stinging sensation on her right shoulder. She didn't dislike it actually...it made her...aroused. She looked to her side and saw Naegi lifting himself as a small bite mark was seen on her pale skin. Seiko giggled and said, "Y-You may...continue..."

Naegi made a nod and gave a lick on the wound before planting a kiss on it and continued his trails of kisses. Seiko blushed and pumped her chest a bit, presenting her breasts onto him. The Luckster gave trails of kisses before arriving atop her breasts. He gave gentle sucks on the smooth skin making Seiko shudder before he perked his head up and eyed her for entrance. Seiko smiled and slowly pulled down her bra and revealed her growing breasts to him as she blushed.

"D-Don't stare too long okay?" She reminded before Naegi made a nod and begins sucking on her smooth skin, before he suckled a nipple. "Ahn!" Seiko lets out a cute moan before biting her lip. The Luckster begins his work and suckled on her nipples while groping her other breasts and twirled it in between his fingers. Seiko lets out heavy pants and gasps before she tilts her head back in pleasure.

Naegi continued his ministrations before he begins nibbling on them slowly making the Pharmacist gasp again. She can feel it...the feeling in her loins rushing. From a mere foreplay...she was-

"Nae...gi?" Seiko breathed out as he stopped his ministrations. The Luckster eyed Seiko and smiled, before he stood up as her hair released him, and knelt down in front of her. Seiko understood his intention and covered her face to hide her blush, but slowly spreads her leg open. Naegi was instantly greeted at the sight of Seiko's moist panty clad womanhood as the Pharmacist said, "D-Don't stare..."

Naegi nodded and inched his face closer as Seiko felt Naegi's breath atop her panty clad womanhood. She shuddered before he poked his tongue on her womanhood. "Haahn!" Seiko lets out a cute squeak before Naegi pressed his nose onto her panties and stuffed his face in between her thighs, before he gave a slow lick. Seiko thrusts her hips forward in reflex as Naegi smiled and began his ministrations in between her thighs.

He begins licking as Seiko's breathing grew ragged as Naegi increased his licking. Her womanhood grew more moist as she drips with arousal and-

"Hii?!" Seiko squeaked again as Naegi pulled her panties down and inserts his tongue inside of her. Seiko instantly placed her hands on his head and pushed Naegi forward as he began sucking her moist cunt. "Haaahn...haaah...Naegi...kun..." Seiko pants as he licks her up. He felt a bump, before he gave a long suck at her clitoris. Seiko's hair affectionately rubs Naegi's ahoge and twirled itself around it, and begins stroking it.

 ** _SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!_**

"Haahn! Haahn! Haahn!" Seiko breathed out as the sound of Naegi sucking her echoed throughout the room. The Pharmacist held a grip on Naegi's head in between her thighs as he alternates between licking and sucking her cunt and nibbling on her clitoris. Her vaginal muscles squeezed his tongue down as Naegi lapped out the fluids that came out of Seiko. "Haah...Nae...Naegi...kun!" Seiko moaned and thrust her hips forward, humping Naegi's face as the boy increased his licking speed and stuffed his face deeper.

The girl felt the sensation of something warm and moist wiggling inside her womanhood as a new found pleasure was felt. She never touched herself before, but was well versed in the knowledge of sexual interaction. She didn't know it felt so good...especially coming from a loved one. The Luckster felt Seiko tighten on his tongue once more, a sign of her coming to her first orgasm and increased his licking. He spread his arms upward and played with her breasts as the Pharmacist threw her head back.

"Nae...Naeh...Naegi...kun!" Seiko moaned aloud before she stuffed Naegi's face in between her thighs even more and wrapped her legs around his head as her loins ached before being swept up by the rush of orgasm. Seiko blasted Naegi on the face with her fluids coming out with the Luckster attempting to lap it all up, failing to do so at the sheer amount of liquid coming out.

"Haahn...haaah...haaaaah...haaaah..." Seiko pants and kept Naegi between her legs, twitching as Naegi kept licking her. Her cunt felt sensitive from just experiencing orgasm as she looked at the Luckster who looked up with his soft brown eyes, and smiled. Seiko eventually released him as his face was covered with her fluids as he said, "Kimura-senpai sure came alot..."

"S-Sorry..." Seiko said with a blush as Naegi begins to lick himself clean. The Pharmacist saw a tent pitching up on his pants as she smiled and said, "I-I want to return the favor...here." as she patted at the spot next to her. She couldn't kneel down in front of him even if she wanted to, her thighs and legs felt sore so she asked him to sit next to her.

The Luckster, despite already giving his own Senior an oral job, still felt nervous as he scooted next to Seiko with a small blush on his face. Seiko smiled and gently placed her hand on his growing bulge making the Luckster shudder at the contact. "Mm...you're quite well endowed down there..." Seiko commented with a blush as she leans down onto his thighs and unbuckled his pants.

Naegi's erection sprang up and slapped Seiko by the nose, making a giggle from her as she said, "S-Someone looks eager..." as she looked amazed at it. "So that's what it looks like...up close..."

Seiko's innocent nature aroused Naegi in a sense as precum began to ooze out. Seiko noticed this as she smiled and said, "I-I'll begin my ministrations now..." as she gave a small lick at the tip, making Naegi shudder. She begins at the tip, slowly circling it with her tongue to get a feel of it while Naegi sighed in a pleasured manner as he felt a warm and moist object circling the tip of his cock.

The Pharmacist gave licks, before running down the shaft with her tongue, and going up. Her hair moved by itself once more as it affectionately rubbed Naegi's cheeks which did not go pass by the Luckster. He looked down at Seiko who had a wry smile and said, "I don't know how it's doing it..."

Seiko carried on her ministrations and found her way to Naegi's balls below and gave a suck causing the Luckster to thrust his hips in reflex. The girl smiled and tucked her hair a bit behind her ears as she said, "I'll properly begin now." as she took Naegi into her mouth. "...Haaaaah..." Naegi breathed out and tilts his head back as Seiko's warm mouth was felt around his cock. The girl blushed at the fact that a male genital organ was within her mouth, but pleased that Naegi was feeling good because of her.

She enclosed her lips around his snatch and used her tongue to fully explore him a bit, before she begins to bob her head up and down. As she went up and down, her tongue swirled around his cock as her hands slowly caressed his balls. The Luckster slowly thrust his hips forward in the rhythm of Seiko moving her head up and down, sighing in content as the tip of his cock poked the back of her throat.

Seiko noted he tasted salty...but she didn't dislike it either. It was a new...taste that she liked actually. "Hahn!" Naegi grunted as Seiko took him deep and increased her pace of bobbing her head. She gently placed Naegi's hands on her head as she glanced back at him with a smile. Nodding as she gave her permission, Naegi begins to thrust his hips forward as Seiko felt the tip of the cock poked her throat. She relaxed her throat muscles and suddenly deep throats Naegi, before she slightly raised her head, pulling out his cock out of her mouth much to Naegi's dismay.

"S-Sorry...I needed air..." Seiko commented before she smiled at him. "But...I'm ready now..."

"?" Naegi went as Seiko slightly raised herself with her elbows placed just beside his thigh and her face directly positioned atop his cock. She smiled before opening her mouth and crashed down her head onto Naegi's cock, instantly deep throating him as her nose touched the base of Naegi's cock. The Luckster threw his head back as she lifted her head a bit, and crashed down onto Naegi once more, rapidly deep throating him.

 ** _SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!_**

Loud slurping sounds were heard as Seiko used her hand to stroke his cock while bobbing her head up and down. Naegi's cock twitched, feeling the rush of orgasm building up as he held her head and thrust his hips forward. Seiko smiled at the fact he felt good and then...she wrapped her hair around his cock. Naegi widens his eyes as Seiko giggled with a lewd smile as she strokes his cock with her hair rapidly while bobbing her head up and down.

Combine the soft sensation of Seiko's hair and hands and the warm and moist feeling of her mouth, Naegi felt like he was in heaven. "Haah! haah! haah! Kimura...senpai!" Naegi groaned aloud as Seiko happily increased her speed before she crashed her head down, taking him as deep as she can as she used her throat muscles to squeeze his cock with all she can.

"Kimura-senpai!" Naegi groaned as Seiko felt his cock twitch in her throat before bursts of semen was shot out. They came in big waves as Seiko gagged in reflex in an attempt to swallow everything, but failed as she forced herself to let go for air. She coughed as the burst of semen shot all over her face and the top section of her hair. It blasts her forehead, followed by her left eye and her nose and covered her lips entirely.

"Haaah!" Naegi groaned one last time before the final burst of semen shot out. Seiko opened her mouth to take in that shot, before swallowing it slowly. The Luckster pants as Seiko raised herself, her face literally stained with semen as her pale skin was covered with semen. Naegi looked at Seiko but she quickly interjected him, "I didn't hate it."

The Pharmacist licks herself clean, savoring each taste as Naegi grew erect at the sight. Seiko smiled at him and opened her mouth to show at the sheer amount of semen in it as some dripped past by her lips, before she closed them and swallowed everything. "Heehee...you taste salty..." She commented with a giggle. Naegi blushed but looked at Seiko as the girl leans back down on the couch and spread her legs open for him.

"Um...I would like...to continue on further..." Seiko requested with a blush. Naegi sat for a bit to gain the feeling back on his legs before he went towards Seiko. The Luckster positioned himself at her entrance as the Pharmacist wrapped her hands around his neck and pulls him closer. The two stares into each other's eyes as Seiko made a nod of confirmation.

"...Will...it hurt?" Seiko joked making Naegi laugh before her plants a kiss on her lips. As the two kissed, Seiko grips on his sleeves as he begins to enter her slowly. The two grunts in each other's mouth, Naegi due to the tightness of Seiko's womanhood while Seiko feeling something foreign entering her again. The two took a deep breath before Seiko winced and bit her lip and-

"Hahn!" She grunted in pain as Naegi pierced through her hymen. Tears leaked out of Seiko but the girl quickly gave a reassuring smile before Naegi could even react. The Luckster remained motionless, waiting for her to adjust as she crossed her eyes and bit her lips in pain. After a minute, Seiko breathed out heavily and said, "O-Okay...you can...move now..."

Naegi made a nod and slowly retracted himself off her, before slowly entering again. Seiko winced in pain a bit, before her breathing stabilized and grew a bit ragged as Naegi started a slow rhythm. Her hair slowly encircled Naegi and hugged him as it pulls him closer to her before she smiled at him with a nod. The Luckster nodded before increasing his speed of thrusts as Seiko's breath grew heavier.

She felt some poking her womb's entrance before smiling to herself and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulls him even closer as she said, "...Faster...- Hahn!"

The girl didn't get to finish her before Naegi thrusts deep into her, hitting her cervix as she moaned aloud. "Hahn!" She moaned again as Naegi increased his speed and latched himself onto her breasts, suckling a nipple.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!_**

The Luckster increased his speed as Seiko's vaginal muscles squeezed him down hard. Ecstasy coursed through Seiko's body as she felt the tip of his cock hitting her womb rapidly. "Hiih?" Seiko lets out a cute squeak again as Naegi hits a certain spot within her. Noticing this, Naegi planted his lips on hers once more as he rapidly hits the special spot, electing moans from Seiko within their kiss.

"Naegh...ghi...khun..." Seiko moaned from their kiss as a second familiar sensation at her loins was felt. She squeezed Naegi down hard as the Luckster grunted in response. "Kimura...senpai!" Naegi moaned as he released her from their kiss, his loins ached as the two stared into each other as Seiko said, "In...haaah...inside...p-p...please..."

Naegi was already in too deep in his pleasure to think of the consequences and instead increased his thrust. "Haaah...Naegi...kuuun!" Seiko moaned aloud as Naegi grunted before he thrust all the way into her. "Kimura-senpai!" Naegi moaned aloud before his cock twitched and blasted Seiko's womb with his semen, painting her insides white. "Uhn!" Seiko's eyes rolled back as she moaned and felt her second orgasm hitting her like a truck.

They reached their orgasm together as Naegi remained sheathed within her, dumping his load deep within her womb, ensuring pregnancy. The two remained as they were, before Naegi slowly removed himself off Seiko.

"...Uhn..." The girl grunts as Naegi fully removed himself as a gush of semen came out of her womanhood mixed with a little bit of blood in it. Seiko breathed out heavily before smiling to herself and stood up, shakily walked towards a desk and faced her back towards Naegi, giving a clear view of her now semen filled womanhood. She smiled and sat on the long desk, randomly sliding her other project pills as she lewdly went on fours atop the desk and raised her butt to Naegi.

"Just...one more time...please?" Seiko said with a naughty smile as Naegi made a nod and walked towards Seiko. He went atop the desk and positioned himself behind her before she slightly rose herself and planted a kiss on him. They had another tongue battle before-

"Urf?!" Naegi suddenly choked as Seiko departed from him with a meek smile. The Pharmacist raised Naegi's head as he swallowed something, followed by a blush. "H-How do you feel?" Seiko questioned as Naegi tilts his head. "I don't feel...any...different..." Naegi said but slowly became silent as his erection grew rock hard as his breathing grew more ragged.

"...K...Kimura...senpai?" Naegi questioned as the Pharmacist opened her hand and reveal several pills with different colour. "That's...um...a pill to increase one's sexual drive..." Seiko said with a blush. "I...I always wanted to test it out if it can w-work..."

Naegi looked down at his erection as it stood tall and harder than ever, before he positioned himself on Seiko's entrance. The Pharmacist raised her butt again with a smile before-

"Hii?!"

"Urf!" Naegi grunted. Seiko crossed her eyes and felt Naegi entering her through a different hole this time. She looked back as Naegi leaned closer to hear and cupped her breasts as he said, "You wanted to test those pills...so...I wanted to test this other place..."

"W-What makes you...urf...happy..." Seiko said with a sigh before Naegi rammed himself inside of her once more. "Hahn?!" Seiko squeaked as Naegi begins to thrust hard and fast, pounding her. The Pharmacist fell forward with only one of her hand being held by the Luckster as he pounds on her. Seiko's tongue flinging out as the sensation of Naegi pounding on her ass with a new force gave her a new pleasure.

Her hair wraps itself once more around Naegi, pulling him closer as the Pharmacist stuck three fingers into her womanhood.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!_**

"Haaah...haaah...haaaaah!" Seiko moaned aloud as a third orgasm was coming close as Naegi pounded her even more. "...P-Please...mark...me again!" Seiko pleaded with a new found pleasure. Without having to be told twice, the Luckster sunk his teeth onto her shoulders once more. Seiko widens her eyes as she rose herself, squeezing Naegi with all her might as her nipples were twirled by Naegi.

Her hair held the two closer as Seiko squeezed down on Naegi as hard as she could. The Luckster held his mouth on her shoulder only to bit hard down at the sheer tightness of Seiko's ass before the girl thrashed around as she was blasted with her third orgasm. "Haaaaaaaaahhnn!" The girl screamed followed by her fluids squirting out off her and into the desk. Naegi bit a bit harder as his cock twitched before blasting himself once more within Seiko.

The girl gritted her teeth with a grin as drool came out off her mouth, feeling the warm liquid inside her butt and came in thick volley of shots. It leaked out of her before Naegi released her, another mark was seen on her shoulder before she fell forward. The girl had a silly smile on her face as her body twitched with semen oozing out of her ass and womanhood from their previous session.

Naegi huffed and fell down next to her as the Pharmacist affectionately held his head to her chest. Her hair wiggled by itself once more, a sign of her being happy as it stroked Naegi's ahoge. The two shared a moment of silence to enjoy the after glow before Naegi looked up at her. The Pharmacist blushed and looked away as she said, "Um...that wasn't very like me was it?"

"...It was a nice change though..."

The girl kissed her Junior on the forehead and cuddled with him as she said, "...The graduation exam is far from over you know..."

"...What...haaah...of it?"

Seiko looks up a bit and saw several pills laying about as she smiled. "I...c-could have several ways on how f-friends...could have...'fun'."

Naegi widens his eyes in horror as Seiko smiled sweetly as him.

"Will you...be willing to help this friend of yours?"

* * *

Mikan made a small sigh as she sat on the bench. The graduation exam was over and everyone was awaiting to receive their grading. Naegi and Seiko disappeared somewhere and the poor Nurse has to sit alone. She looked as the examiner stepped up into the stage, about to give out a speech. As the speech began, Mikan saw Naegi entering the building once more with Seiko...on his back?

He gave her a piggy back ride.

The Nurse tilts her head as Naegi smiled at her and walked towards her. He settled Seiko next to Mikan and sat next to her as Mikan said, "N-Naegi-kun...where have you been with Seiko-chan?"

"T-The body enhancement pills had...some more side effects as it turns out..." Seiko explained with a sigh. "It...made your muscles sore. I can't even walk now..."

Now...Mikan was a nurse, the Ultimate Nurse at that. She knew if the muscles being sore thing was a side effect, it would have came as soon as Seiko transformed back to her normal state. She could walk properly beforehand, when she carried Naegi somewhere. So...why was Seiko lying now?

The Nurse looked at Naegi who held deeper breaths than usual, and Seiko had a change of uniform into a more proper ones. And then...she looked down. There was an odd liquid on Seiko's thigh.

The Nurse widens her eyes and looked at Seiko who didn't notice her state. The Luckster tilts his head and said, "Something wrong Tsumiki-senpai? your face...seems flushed..."

"O-Oh! um...n-nothing! there's...nothing...wrong..." Mikan said but trailed slowly as she looked down with her face flushing. Seiko and Naegi looked confused but shrugged it off as the two stood up. "Hii?!" Mikan lets out a silent shriek as the odd liquid looked thick and was white in colour.

The Nurse confirmed it.

The two just had a special medical check up.

* * *

Okay guys! Seiko chapter is up! I really liked this one, I guess this was longer than the Kirigiri chapter. NOW THEN! To enter some questions you folks been asking. Firstly, Kyouko's personality on the previous chapter.

Now I know very well Kyouko is a girl who keeps her emotions very well, and much less acts meek as she was on the previous chapter. I don't know whether it could be justified but let's take it from a perspective of 'human emotion'. NUMBER ONE, there is a limit as to how much one can take, and Kyouko is no exception. In canon, we can see she can have bursts of emotion when it's considering a sensitive subject about her personal life.

Now, take that, but instead in a more lighter in a sense, like Naegi restoring back her relationship with her own father, PLUS being in a play which reflects her life very much. Of course she would grow emotional seeing she had a special moment with Naegi _directly_ after the play. She would act meek, and have a sense of emotional dependant on Naegi due to the fact he helped her in restoring her family feeling.

Onto the second question, yes folks, I WILL make harems and groups but just not yet. After certain chapters, there will be...special chapters 'unlocked' like I will explain below.

Third question, Hmmm...I dunno about genderbends. Maybe I'll put it in AFTER he does all the girls.

Fourth question, Kyouko being a Yandere. Taking from the emotional dependant thing, if people alters her personality, she could have a sense of being obsessed on keeping the man who 'saved' her and wants to keep him all for herself and seeing Kyouko could be a very emotional character, I do consider her as a **potential** yandere.

And probably the last, and most important, no, I will not make a Hajime version nor a special chapter for him. Yes some people has complain regarding Chiaki but if I did make a Hajime version, it will render Class 77's chapter useless and has no point whatsoever. I started this with Naegi, and I will sure end it with him.

ANYWAY! Time for **MAIN UPDATES.**

Next Update: **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial, creampie, clothed sex, some toy play, submissive, slight maledom, hairjob, footjob, bukakke) - **36 votes.**

2nd Updates: **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie, eventual vanilla, slight maledom) - **27 votes.**

3rd Updates: **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus, creampie, footjob) - **26 votes.**

My god look at that difference from Sonia to Ruruka. Props to a guest reviewer and judging from what he said, I decided to use Sonia's more 'lewd' and 'curios' side into play. Honestly, coming up with the scenario is much more harder for certain chapters ._.

ANYWAY, **FUTURE UPDATES** below, and remember, fetishm tag could change at any time or depending on what you guys want!

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial, paizuri, slight femdom) - **24 votes.**

 **Roleplaying - (Naegi x Nanami)** (Roleplaying, blowjob, paizuri, handjob, thigh job, creampie, facial) - **23 votes.**

 **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Might be first harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus and possibly more story into it) - **22 votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob, naizuri) - **21 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public) - **20 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play) - **18 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) - **15 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) - **14 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) - **13 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm) - **13 votes.**

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fair-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie) - **7 votes.**

Below here will be **NEW CHARACTERS** that will be added on the next chapter on, but you guys can start voting!

 **My Hope - (Naegi x Otonashi) (DC) (DC stands for DESPAIR-CANON which means it has content from CANON content, and not a usual made up scenario) (Vanilla, memories, creampie, yandere)**

 **A Mother's Love - (Naegi x Hiroko)** (Milf, paizuri, blowjob, creampie, handjob, anal, facial)

 **Dreams - (Naegi x Nakajima)** (Comfort sex, eventual vanilla, paizuri, anal, creampie, footjob, facial, impregnation)

I'm still thinking whether to add Kotoko and Monaca so I'll just cross that bridge when it gets there. NOW THEN, did you guys see Hope Side?

I don't really care if people says it sucks, it's the happy ending they deserved so I'm happy. But also...it seems NaeGiri preserved until the very end...

FUCK.

Fuck it, I'm still an avid NaeShima shipper to LIVE ON!

Anyway, BONUS CHAPTER UNLOCKED! and you can start voting on it too.

 **Healing the Heart - (Tsumiki x Naegi x Seiko) (Will be CANON to Medical Attention)** (Vanilla, harem, comfort sex, light bdsm, M x S action, anal, creampie, hairjob, footjob, paizrui, sum yuri action, cunnlingnus, anal)

See? there WILL be harem chapters BUT it'll have to wait until certain chapter finishes so it can 'combo' it off! doesn't it sound swell? ALSO, IMPORTANT NEWS FOLKS!

Updates will come slower due to the fact I will be revising the previous chapters so please be patient and keep on reading people!

Jibster Out.


	10. Class 78 Sharing (NaegixGirls of 78) P-1

Yo guys, back with an update, let's just make it a quick A/N shall we?

Back here with an update. So...I've gotten another set of questions which I will answer down below at the end of this chapter as usual. To answer one quick question, just because the **MAIN UPDATE** section has more shit ton of votes, it still CAN be changed, the best example is Yukizome's chapter. It had the highest vote so I uploaded her chapter instead!

And also, more happy news! our journey and story here finally reached **300 REVIEWS** and around **50K VIEWS!**

If you've read my profile, I'm a guy who cares for the _views_ more but reviews really makes me feel special! so as a thanks, I've got a special chapter coming up!

I can say this was...another pure fanservice chapter. Whether it fails to deliver on the story part, or the lemon part, or even both, please do not hesitate to brutalize me in PM or reviews because its help! and also, prepare for the longest chapter!

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-Canon to any other chapters and has **CERTAIN** but **NOT** direct elements from the chapters below._

 ** _The Ultimate Doomed Couple_**

 ** _A Game with Celes_**

 ** _Wet Lessons_**

 ** _Hard Luck of a Soldier_**

 ** _Sensational_**

 ** _Clues of the Heart_**

 _And also have elements for upcoming chapter..._

 ** _Tough Lessons_**

 ** _Inspirational Moment_**

 _Try to think of it as an Alternate Universe/AU of those chapters._

 **The Luckster and his Luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Ten: Class 78 Sharing (Naegi x Girls of Class 78)

The girls of Class 78.

My classmates to be exact.

Hmm...let's see here. Where to begin?

Each of them are amazing and unique person with their own colourful personality. Like Enoshima-san's constant mood shifts, Ikusaba-san's silent, yet understanding nature even though it's only directed to her sister, Kirigiri-san's beautiful and mysterious aura and the lists goes on. As an average student like me who have nothing to be impressed about, I can't even think of getting together with anyone of them.

Not that I want though! honest!

It's just...they're amazing in their own sense! I would never dream in my entire life that I'm even worthy of their affection. I mean...what does a simple guy like me have comparing to other amazing guys?

* * *

"...Heehee..." Junko happily doodled on her class, ignoring the teacher's lesson. She was doodling a picture of her and Naegi sitting together. Earlier in the week, Naegi had saved her from Jin's scolding when she tried to sink herself into the depths of despair into a life without having any friends but as it turns out, Naegi came in swooping like a knight in shining armour, pulling her out of her own despair crazed trance.

She WANTED to plant her lips on his right there on spot but with bad luck, Naegi received a phone call from his sister saying she needs something important and so, he left quickly. She sighed in a dreamy manner and looked at the picture she drew. Instead of her and Naegi, it ended up being an entire paper filled with Naegi himself in a detailed sketch.

She giggled to herself again. At the bottom of the picture, she wrote 'Naegi Junko'. Heehee...she knew what she felt and she loved it. She loved, and not like, she _loved_ Naegi. She wanted him now...and for herself only. The Fashionista sighed in a happy manner and hugged the doodle with a smile. Nearby, Mukuro raised an eyebrow at her sister.

She wasn't that dense in romance and she can tell her own sister has taken a liking into someone...but that short glimpse of the piece of paper she was hugging sends a spike of jealousy to Mukuro. It was a picture of Naegi. Why did she drew a picture of Naegi?!

Oh wait...

She knew why. She was...just outside the classroom when Naegi said... _those_ words to her. A word of acceptance. For a person like Junko...and herself too, those words meant _everything_. Mukuro sighed a bit...then looked at the boy sitting directly in front of her. Naegi Makoto. He was...average but...he was special to her even though it's one sided. He...smiled at her. A genuine smile. A smile that didn't hid any other intentions and any other hidden agenda. He made her feel...like a normal girl and not a soldier at all!

Maybe people can call it a simple childish crush but...knowing Naegi, she could trust her life with him! and maybe...even their future together. Rarely, Mukuro's face erupted into a shade of red and sighed dreamily as she stared at Naegi's back who suddenly shivered and looked around. He turned his head next to him to see Kyouko who suddenly looked away. The Luckster scratched his head but shrugged, ignoring the feeling of someone staring at him.

Meanwhile with our Detective, Kyouko's head had other thoughts besides the ongoing class. It was Naegi. She was thinking of the average Luckster who won her heart. Mere months ago, the boy set up a stage play that managed to fix her relationship with her own father. It was...well...an emotional movement for her. Maybe it was due to luck but...that boy...he...he saved her life from going to a path of everlasting loneliness.

She sighed and tried to hide the warm feeling on her cheeks but to no avail. She tried all sorts of method to get him out of her head but...she couldn't. As much as she wanted to hide her expression and feeling, her heart felt like it was pounding. She gently squeezed her hands together and closed her eyes, imagining Naegi holding her hands, especially when it was ungloved. Her back shuddered at the imaginary sensation and sighed in a girly content manner.

Meanwhile, sitting diagonally of Naegi was Maizono who rested her head on the table. She eyed Naegi, before trying to focus on the class, then back at Naegi. Naegi, class, Naegi, class, Naegi, class, Naegi...Naegi. She buried her head into her arms as she sighed. She couldn't stop thinking of Naegi. A few weeks back...Naegi helped her realize that there was more that she can do for her dreams.

Not doing those dark deeds but to do hard work and apply her pure dedication to her dreams. She discarded her old terrible manager and decided to get a new one, before her heart was touched at Naegi's support. He even went as far as to set up a concert just for her! okay maybe not directly at her and for her group member but she felt it like it was for her!

The Pop Sensation sighed in a dreamy like trance and stared at Naegi. Maybe, just maybe when she's already a full fledged idol...and when she's allowed to date, maybe she can...go out with Naegi. Maizono blushed and buried her face into her arms again to hide her blushing steaming face. Directly at the back of the class lies Celes who rested her head on her fingers which was intertwined as she stared at Naegi.

Now, it was very rare for Celes to pay attention to anyone, much less glance at them unless she can somehow manipulate them to her own liking. But...Naegi...he caught her attention. Several months back around summer time, the Luckster managed to defeat her in games several times in a row! if people knew her, she would be absolutely furious, which she was mind you, until at the end of a special summer event that the Academy hosted.

Celes learned on how to have fun, and decided to pursue more of this 'fun' sensation she just experienced. She invited Naegi over to her house to play a simple and innocent game of Truth and Dare, even going as far as to take off her clip on hair drills for him! why she did that for him still lingers on her mind. But in a sense...she was having fun. During that game, she caught wind of Naegi trying to know her better, going as far as to ask something personal about her!

She was...honestly flattered. Never has anyone tried to play a game with her, much less interested in her personal life without having a second agenda. He was simply...giving her genuinity. She felt her heart skipped a bit when she said that, and opted an amused look on Naegi. She wasn't the one to think about romance nor anything related to that or have an interest on other things besides herself but...he caught her attention. She wants to...know how far she could take him with her.

"Oh my...that didn't sound like me at all..." Celes mused to herself and sighed heavily, but a shade of pink was forming to her face. Directly sitting next to Celes was Asahina who tapped her fingers on the table softly, looking rather bored. Her body felt restless...and so was her mind. Her eyes darted around the classroom, before setting her sights on Naegi.

Her face had a tinge of pink as she dreamily stared at Naegi. Several months back, she had a talk with Sakura regarding her own insecurity about her own feminism so Sakura dragged Naegi into this in an attempt to help her to 'feel like a normal girl'. He went as far as to take her for a date which ended up with Naegi explaining to Asahina that she was amazing with just her being herself. It also helped out when she had a small swimming competition, she won against the monstrous physical monsters like Sakura and Mukuro.

Naegi cheered her on...and she felt warm and motivated to win. It was because of that...she had a desire to feel loved just like a normal girl...by Naegi. She wanted to be with Naegi, just like a normal girl having an affection for a boy. The Swimming Pro smiled to herself and dreamily stared at Naegi. Meanwhile, sitting directly next to Asahina lies Oogami Sakura who stared at Naegi.

The Ultimate Martial Artist stared at Naegi's back, then into her hands. Smooth skin was seen with a nice complexion. She stared outside the window and pictured her now deceased boyfriend Kenshiro. A month ago, she received the devastating news of the death of her boyfriend. In those moments of grieving, she has lost the will to do just about anything, going as far as to no longer train herself. As a result, her body slowly shifts into her pre-heavy training state, her feminine feature returned to her once more.

She hated it.

Her gruff look was a sign and dedication to her own Talent and her boyfriend but after his death...she lost the will to do anything. Naegi came in with the request of Asahina in hopes to help Sakura slowly rise back up to her own feet. It honestly worked actually, within those time Naegi and Asahina helped her, Sakura remembered the purpose of her training. She slowly begins to work out once more with Naegi by her side most of the time, cheering her on. She saw Kenshiro within him, and slowly became...emotionally attached to Naegi.

She had a new desire to keep her current look intact, no longer doing the extreme training sessions she used to do. Naegi noticed this, and stated that even within her gruff exterior, she would remain Oogami Sakura within and her appearance won't change on how he views her. It riled her up even more to maintain her feminine look to be...a nicer person who she hopes that...she could stand next to Naegi one day.

The Martial Artist giggled to herself with a more girly and high pitched voice, before staring at Naegi again. Meanwhile, across the room was Fukawa Touko who was busy writing something down furiously on her paper, ignoring the class entirely. "...Ngeeehh..." She giggled to herself and looked at a small story she wrote up. A small story about how a young antisocial girl received love from the most popular boy in the school. Cliche it sounds...with a twist. The popular boy played her out and broke her heart at the end, only using her for his own amusement and stated he never had a shred of love for her. The girl was devastated and didn't had the will to live on, going as far as into suicidal thoughts.

Befitting from Touko, the story took a short turn of being dark. Within the story, the girl was close to killing herself before a boy came into her life. Within the school, the boy was the most unpopular boy in the school, much less people knew of his own presence but the boy provided her the warmth of love she yearned for. The Writing Prodigy smiled at the happy ending they got and stared at Naegi.

It didn't take a genius to know that the story reflect her situation with Naegi. Like the story, Byakuya brutalized and played with her feelings for his own amusement, before Naegi came in and comforted her. And now...she has an affection that she wanted from Naegi. He was her muse now, her inspiration material. "Ngeehee..." Touko giggled to herself. "M-Makoto-sama~..." She said dreamily and stared at Naegi dreamily.

In all this, Naegi uneasily scratched the back of his neck. He felt...stares. From every direction, from every angle, he felt as if people were staring at him.

...

It wasn't something he did was it?

Naegi opted a thinking face and thought over things at the start of the year. He became Junko and Mukuro's friends, helped Kyouko fixed up her relationship with her father, made Maizono think of a different angle on how should she pursue her dream, defeated Celes several times on a game and tried to get to know her better, comforted both Touko and Sakura after an emotional time and made Asahina love herself for who she is.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

So...why did he receive stares? did he do something wrong? or did he unintentionally did something bad without knowing it?

Questions like that lingers on his head as Naegi sighed heavily. He just...wanted to help but if anyone found it annoying, he felt horrible. Being...disliked and hated without him knowing it really drives him crazy. The Luckster shook his head and decided to push those thoughts out of him and decided to focus on the class.

* * *

"Hmmhmmhmm!" Junko hummed and happily skipped along the halls of the Academy with a bright grin on her face. It was around lunch time now and Junko has decided to express her feelings to Naegi. What? too soon? she didn't care really. She knew she was expressive and she felt bold in doing so, that and she wanted to keep Naegi all to herself without having any trouble whatsoever.

The Fashionista finds herself in one of the large cafeteria of the Academy and saw Naegi eating peacefully on a table. She swooned at the sight of him noticing her as he smiled and did a wave. Junko waved her fingers in a flirtatious manner and was about to skip towards Naegi when-

 _STARE_

...

...

...

Junko shivered and halted her movement. She felt a powerful stare as her eyes darted around the cafeteria. Her analyst ability instantly kicked in as she tried to deduced on where the stare was. Was it a stare of hatred? couldn't be, she's changed her ways and everyone was pretty much okay with her. A stare of yearning? she doesn't know any potential suitors that might like her...except with a double agenda of course but seeing she was in an Academy filled with Ultimate Level Student's, she didn't think anyone would want to go with a simple Model like her, even though she was the Ultimate Fashionista.

...

...

...

A stare...of jealousy?

Ah...jealousy. It was probably the best, and probably the closest assumption of someone staring at her. Seeing she only received the stare when she tried to Naegi, it seems someone has taken a liking to Naegi as well. She took a sit on a nearby bench and furiously bit her nails. Someone liked Naegi as well?! this does not bode well for her. The Fashionista used her inherent talent once more to figure out potential people who liked Naegi-

 _OOOOOOHHH..._

Junko held an amused face when out of pure coincidence, she saw Mukuro eating lunch directly three tables away from Naegi and was staring at Junko. The Fashionista stared back at her own sister, before the younger one held a smile of challenging. So...it seems her dearest Mukuro-nee has an affection for Naegi as well? quite...quite the troublesome sister.

Junko held an unamused face as she begins to bite her nails furiously again. This was a huge problem to her if Mukuro liked-

"Ah...Kirigiri-san?" Naegi called out as Kyouko sat on his table.

"Kuh?!" Junko clenched her teeth out of rage as Mukuro gripped on her fork, the temptation to throw it directly at the head of the Detective was overwhelming. Kyouko lets out a calm sigh and did a small smile to Naegi. "Hello Naegi-kun. Would it be alright if I ate lunch with you?" Kyouko asked politely earning a smile and nod from the Luckster.

"Of course, a friend is always welcomed." Naegi said with a smile earning a small blush from Kyouko. The two had a small chat as they began eating, before Kyouko took a deep breath. It was time. The Detective will tell Naegi how her heart felt. She couldn't contain it and so, she opened her mouth and-

"Hey there!" Junko chirped and smashed her food tray onto the table with a large grin but a twitching eye. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but can I sit down here Naegi-kun? I can't really find any other place..."

Naegi blinked in surprise. Here is the untouchable Fashionista-

Wait...why did that line sound familiar?

Naegi shook his head and smiled as he said, "Of course Enoshima-san, glad to help out a friend!"

Kyouko was _not_ amused. She eyed Junko with her perceptive gaze as Junko, using her inherent talent once more, sneered back with a grin. Their eyes spoke as Kyouko stared at Junko who shrugged it off, if their eyes could speak, it would probably go like this-

 ** _Kyouko: Bitch, what the hell?!_**

 ** _Junko: Oh come now, did you really think I would let you confess your feelings to Naegi-kun here?_**

 ** _Kyouko: Wha-_**

 ** _Junko: Oh come on! anyone could see you have an affection for him. Come now...as a love rival, I wouldn't back down so easily._**

 ** _Kyouko: Oh you son of a-_**

"Naegi-kun." A voice interrupted the staring contest between Junko and Kyouko as Naegi perked his head up. He saw Mukuro standing next to him as she said, "Mind if I joined in?"

 ** _Kyouko and Junko: SON OF A BITCH!_**

 ** _Mukuro: Oh my...did you think I'm that cowardly now? I'm a soldier, I have knowledge in the warfare arts. Dream on if you think this soldier here would back down from a war._**

Naegi nervously laughed at the sight of Kyouko, Junko and Mukuro staring at each other as if they have something going on in their mind. They're just thinking of something to say...right?

"Ehm...so..." Naegi started. The three girls instantly softens their gaze and affectionately stared at Naegi as he said, "Um...is there a reason you guys are staring at each other?"

"Oh that." Junko casually said, before opting a sly look. "We're just discussing about how we feel about you."

Kyouko and Mukuro shot a glare at Junko who grinned in return before Naegi laughed. "Oh! you needn't worry about that from me though, you're friends that I cherish a lot!"

 ** _Kyouko, Junko and Mukuro: Did we just got indirectly friendzoned?!_**

"Oof, I'm full here. I guess I'll move on from lunch, thanks for hanging out with me guys!" Naegi chirped happily, did a small bow before running off. The three girls blinked in surprise, before glaring at each other.

"Oh my...to think that someone has taken a liking to _my_ Naegi-kun." Junko boldly declared as Kyouko sighed heavily. The Detective remained cool as she said, "I do not know what you're talking about." as she stood up and walked away. "But do not think for just one second that I'll be backing down from a challenge."

"Oh my...is the Detective going to go ballistic on me?" Junko feigned fear before Kyouko walked away. The Fashionista laughed to herself before she tilts her head to the side and saw Mukuro standing up as well. "You too Mukuro-nee?"

"...You're going down." Mukuro mumbled before walking off. Junko giggled to herself, before a crown popped up on her head. "Aaah...the innocence of youth of battling out to get the young man they love. Those mortals have another thing coming if they think they could win _my_ beloved from _me_."

* * *

After eating his lunch, Naegi hummed as he walked towards the library. Today, his homeroom teacher requested to get several books from the library and so Naegi marched there. He entered the library and saw no one was around before marching off to a bookshelf with a paper in hand with a list of the books needed. Naegi easily got several books and stacked them up before he scratched his head. There was two more books to ago and one of them was...well...really high in the shelf. He made a frown and tried to jump only to-

"...Naegi-kun?"

The Luckster stopped jumping to see Sakura standing next to him with a small smile on her face. "Do you need help?" She asked gently. Naegi made a smile and said, "That would be nice Oogami-san. It's the large book with the purple cover."

Sakura easily got the book and placed it on the stack of books before she smiled down at Naegi. "Is there anything else I could help you with?" She asked politely making Naegi nod. "Sure thing! I've got one more book to go, then we can go." Naegi explained before he went on to get the last book and carried the stack of books. Sakura carried half of the stack as she said, "Where to?"

"The class. Sensei required these books for something." Naegi said. The two walked outside of the library and head towards the class. The walk was silent, but Naegi enjoyed it in a sense. He looked at Sakura, her feminine appearance now really changed her personality as well. "So..." Naegi started. "How...are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thank you." Sakura replied. "And I have to say thanks again for that other time...you know...helping me."

"Oh, you're most welcome!" Naegi chirped, glad he helped someone. Naegi's smile directed at her caused Sakura to have a tinge of pink on her face, before she took a deep breath. "Naegi-kun." Sakura firmly said as she stared directly at Naegi's eyes. "There's...something that I need to...express to you."

She was doing it. Fighting a hundred men all at once was much more easier than expressing your own feelings to someone. The Martial Artist took a deep breath as Naegi looked at her and said, "What is it?"

"I...I just want to say-"

"Ahh! Naegi-kun!" Chirped in a voice. Naegi blinked while Sakura silently clicked her tongue as Maizono came walking towards them. "What's up guys?" Maizono greeted cheerfully and saw Sakura next to Naegi. Her eyes squinted a bit but quickly smiled again as she said, "Doing Sensei's errand?"

"Actually...yes. How do you know that?" Naegi questioned as Maizono replied, "Well...I happen to be assigned to the same errand by Sensei. It seems he's forgotten that he sent you. How about I take that..."

Maizono took the stack of book from Sakura before sneering down at her, and said, "How about I take this so we won't trouble Oogami-san?"

"It's fine-" Sakura tried to say but Maizono quickly interjected her. "I _insist_ Oogami-san! isn't that right Naegi-kun? you don't want to trouble Oogami-san right?"

"Ah! that's right, I really don't want to trouble you Oogami-san!" Naegi insisted. As those words left his mouth, Maizono silently smirked as Sakura frowned and eyed Maizono, once again, their eyes talked.

 ** _Sakura: Oh you sneaky vixen..._**

 ** _Maizono: It's not being sneaky if you're just...using the advantages that present themselves. It's my win._**

"Toodles~." Maizono giggled before she turned around and smiled at Naegi. The Luckster bowed a farewell before walking away with Maizono. The Pop Sensation walked behind Naegi, before she faced Sakura and gave her a raspberry. The Martial Artist gripped her fist, before she felt someone brushing past by her. "W-Wait!" Came in the voice of Touko as she ran towards Maizono and Naegi.

"Tch..." Maizono silently clicked her tongue as Touko breathed out heavily. "Ugh...I really need to exercise more..." Touko silently muttered before taking a huge breath and eyed Naegi. "M-Makoto-sama, t-this girl deceives you!" Touko blurted and rudely pointed at Maizono.

Naegi was used to Touko's usual mannerism but tilts his head. "Hmm? what do you mean?" Naegi questioned as Touko glared at Maizono, and took out a small hall pass and a paper attached to it. "I-I was the one that was assigned by Sensei to help you! t-this sneaky fox r-right here j-just wanted to t-trick you for her own gain!"

"...Maizono-san?" Naegi said and looked at Maizono's whose face became flustered. "I-It's not that!" The Pop Sensation blurted out and sighed heavily. "I just...I just wanted to help out a friend..."

 ** _Sakura: Oh she's good at that act..._**

 ** _Touko: O-Once a vixen, always a vixen..._**

"Is that so? thank you Maizono-san." Naegi said with a smile causing the Pop Sensation to blush. The Writing Prodigy frowned at their small exchange before rudely snatching the books from Maizono and said, "I-If you'll excuse us...w-we'll be going now. L-Let us make haste...M-Makoto-sama..."

As the two walked away, Maizono pouted. "Ah...there goes my chance..." She mused and tilts her head back and looked at Sakura. "I guess our chances are pretty much random now aren't they?"

"...I do not play with such deceitful tactics." Sakura firmly said and walked away. "I will face a challenge head one once they present themselves to me. Be wary...I'm not the one to easily back down."

As Sakura left, Maizono giggled to herself. "Aaah...just because I'm an Idol doesn't mean I'm stupid. I've known Naegi-kun for quite a while and watching him from afar has its perks..." The Pop Sensation mused to herself before walking away.

* * *

Touko giggled to herself as she settled the books down as her homeroom teacher nods at her. "Good work, Naegi-kun, Fukawa-san. You're free to go now." The teacher said, before Touko and Naegi bowed and left the classroom. Even though it was a short while, spending time with Naegi made Touko's heart explode. She fidgeted with her skirt and stared at Naegi as the two begins to walk randomly.

"M-Makoto-sama..." Touko spoke up as the Luckster eyed her. It was high time she broke out of her shell. The boy who treated her with the genuine love she seeked. The boy who helped her through a hard time...she wanted to express her love to him. She wanted to...share their lives together if possible. Her muse...her one and only.

"I...I really...like-"

 _RING!_

Their moment was interrupted when the sound of the bell ringing was heard. "Ah, it's time to resume class, let's go now Fukawa-san!" Naegi said and held Touko's arm to run with her. "Hii?!" The Writing Prodigy went as Naegi held her arm, her face erupted into a steaming red before she rolled her eyes back and fainted out of happiness.

"Ooh?!" Naegi went, noticing Touko going limp. The Luckster instantly caught her as she fell down, before carrying her and huffed. "To the infirmary it is. Class will have to wait..."

"Aaaahh...Makoto-sama~." A moan was heard followed by something licking his cheeks. Naegi blinked and saw Touko (?) grinning down at him, before the Luckster settled her down. Touko laughed and said, "Aaah! Makoto-sama being the ever knight in shining armour to us. Job well done!"

"...F-Fukawa-san?"

"Hmm? oh that wimp? no no no...it's me silly! your friendly neighbourhood serial killer, Genocider Syo-" 'Touko' started but was suddenly shushed by Naegi as he covered her mouth. Random students passed by and eyed Naegi weirdly, before looking at a girl who looked rather pleased at the fact he was covering her mouth. Naegi held his breath, saying aloud her name would seriously arouse suspicious looks from other students not to mention panic.

The students eventually left as Naegi sighed in relief. "Y-You shouldn't really-" Naegi started but felt something licking his hands. Syo affectionately licked his hands with her long tongue before Naegi released her with a heavy blush. "S-Syo-san?!"

"Aaah! Makoto-sama went as far as to protect my own identity!~." Syo moaned aloud and cupped her own face with her hands. "I could just **_do_** you right here and now you know?!"

Naegi shook his head as steam came out of his ears and said, "J-Just stay out of trouble okay? class is starting already and we're late!"

"Right-o captain!"

* * *

"...Ugh..." Touko groaned. She sighed heavily and walked up towards the field. Currently, Class 78 were having the physical education class involving by running on the track field and making use of the large field for some other activities. Naegi huffed heavily as he sat down on the ground. Running laps...while trying to keep up with the others were...more or less exhausting.

"Naegi, here!" A voice chirped. Naegi looked to the side and saw Asahina smiling down at him as she sat down next to him and handed out a water bottle. Naegi made a nod of thanks before taking the water and chugging it down. Asahina grinned at Naegi as he breathed out after drinking and said, "Thanks Asahina-san..."

"Mhm, no problem!" Asahina grinned. Nearby, the rest of the girls glared at Asahina as the Swimming Pro tilts her head back and did a sly grin. Eventually, everyone gathered up at the large field as their teacher called them. "Alright guys!" The teacher said as he placed down a large bag of dodge balls. "Today we're going to do dodgeballs. Everyone, stand on the opposite side of the fields and team up!"

There was some shuffling of movements before everyone stood on their respective teams. "Uuh..." Hagakure mused as he scratched his head. Currently on his side of the team was the entire male student of the class, including Fujisaki Chihiro. On the opposite side was the entire female student of the class. Pretty standard boys vs girls team...but...

"Why is Naegichi **[1]** on the girls side of the team?" Hagakure pointed out. It was true, only Naegi stood on the girls side and while the Luckster wanted a fair team, Mukuro held a vice grip on his hand. "Isn't that like...unfair?" The Ultimate Clairvoyant pointed out again before-

 _DDDRRRR!_

He received glares from the girls with an ominus aua. "Eep?!" Hagakure went and hid behind Oowada Mondo who blinked in surprise. Naegi scratched his cheeks and said, "Um...girls?"

"It's okay Naegi-kun. It's a nice change of pace to be with us girls right?" Mukuro said as she looked at the other girls. While they didn't looked to happy, they all agreed with a nod. "S-Sensei?!" Naegi exclaimed as his teacher shrugged. "As long as they all agree to it, should be fine. Now then, let's start!"

The sound of whistle being blown was heard before the girls and boys held their own dodgeballs. The first ball was thrown by Kuwata Leon who held a jealous face. With his talent, he threw the ball directly at Naegi. "Chew on this!" He exclaimed with a smirk as the ball flew at Naegi with high speed. All of the boys cheered on out of jealousy except for Byakuya who dropped the ball on his own leg.

"I'm done with this."

"Traitor!"

Back with Naegi, the Luckster was slow to react at the ball going in high speed and closed his eyes, bracing for impact before-

"You should try thinking twice before doing that."

 _DOOMPH!_

The ball was easily caught surprisingly by Maizono who held an ominus aura. Her eyes was covered by her hair save for a single menacing glare. Hagakure blinked when he heard the sound of a ball zipping past by the air in high speed followed by someone groaning in pain. The Clairvoyant turned his head to the side and saw Leon on the ground, painfully holding his crotch as a steaming dodgeball was in between his legs.

"C-Come on guys, a bunch of chicks ain't stopping us!" Mondo cheered on, earning pumped up roars from his fellow classmates. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Phew...last one guys!" Asahina chirped as she grinned at the boys side of the field. Across the field was...well...what Naegi described to be a massacre. Dodgeballs piercing the ground in an inhuman manner and some of the boys were in a...dangerous position. Leon was still on the ground clutching his crotch, Mondo had a dent on his own face, Ishimaru Kiyotaka was halfway within a tree which was actually several meters from the field. Poor fellow got hit by a full power shot from Sakura. Yamada Hifumi was on the ground but a ball was still pretty stuck deep in his large stomach and each of them was accompanied with a steaming dodgeball next to them. In the middle, Hagakure and Chihiro stood straight, although the shaking of their legs didn't really help the situation.

"...W-We need a plan of attack...maybe taking down one of them is enough to redeem our pride!" Hagakure exclaimed earning a shaky nod from Chihiro. The two huddled up and planned something as Junko grinned to herself. "Come on girls...let's finish this..." The Fashionista exclaimed but Chihiro stood straight, before he reeled his arm back.

"T-Take this!" He shouted and with all his might, threw the ball at a random direction...which was honestly pathetic as it went off range. The girls remained silent, before Hagakure took advantage of their confusion and threw the ball directly at Naegi.

"F-For us dudes!" The Clairvoyant said. Naegi blinked in surprise in return, distracted by Chihiro's distraction before-

"Look out!" Asahina pushed Naegi out of the way as the ball hits her leg. The girls went silent, as Naegi fell on the ground with Asahina atop of him. The girls then eyed the boys as an ominus aura was formed all over them.

"...Oh my." Celes mused despite not partaking in the event. "The boys just dug their own grave."

"For once...we can agree on something." Junko said as she picked up a dodgeball and spun it on a finger. Hagakure and Chihiro gulped, before raising their hands and the two shouted, ""NO REGRETS!""

That day, the sound of wailing was heard followed by something being pierced through the ground. Naegi winced at the other boys condition before he saw Asahina walking towards him. "Good work team!" She chirped and enveloped Naegi into a victory hug. The Luckster instantly blushed but-

"Vengeance!" A shout was heard followed by something zipping past by the air. "Oof?!" Naegi went as something hard directly hits his face flat as the Luckster fell down on the ground, ooze of blood seen dripping down his nose. The girls blinked in surprise, before turning around and saw Leon standing, although with shaky legs, and was in a position that looked like he threw something.

Kyouko eyed Naegi, judging from the impact on his nose, it must've been Leon, obviously. The Detective eyed Leon again, before her gaze hardened.

"YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN WHEN TO GIVE UP!" Hagakure shouted in the background. "EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

"...Huh?" Leon went before he noticed another ominus aura coming from the girls as they prepared dodgeballs in hand.

* * *

"...Are you okay?" Asahina said in a worried tone as she pressed an icepack on Naegi's nose. Currently, Naegi and Asahina was in the infirmary where the Swimming Pro insisted the other girls she could take care of him. Naegi was lying down on the bed as he rose his head a bit to properly stop the bleeding as Asahina pressed the icepack on his nose.

"Y-You don't really have to trouble yourself..." Naegi said. "So sorry..."

"It's fine." Asahina replied with a smile. "I'm more than happy to help out a...friend." The Swimming Pro continued as she stared at Naegi. The Luckster never cease to amaze her, his kind nature was always she found something...cute and admiring in a sense. She tilts her head to the side and looked at the door to see no one behind the door, confirmed by no shadows beneath the door as she took a deep breath.

Today, there was a lot of obstacles and...rivals she had to go through but...this moment was perfect than others. Asahina took a deep breath as a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she said, "...Naegi..."

The Luckster tilts his head to the side and saw Asahina's blushing face which had an even more beautiful effect with the sunset on the background through the windows. "There's...something that I would like to say...to express to be exact." Asahina explained as she rested her head on her hands, eyeing Naegi with an affectionate gaze.

"...Asahina-san?"

"Naegi..." Asahina started and stared Naegi in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled with affection as she opened her mouth to say-

"I-I'M HERE!" Mikan came in bursting into the room. "S-Somebody called for the Nurse?!"

Junko popped her head in the room with a sly grin as Asahina's smile instantly dropped into a scowling one. She stood up and eyed Mikan. "Hii?! I'm so sorry!" The poor Nurse didn't even know what she did before hiding behind a desk. Asahina grumpily stomped out of the infirmary as Junko giggled at her. "A grumpy jealous girl is really dangerous you know?" Junko mused and eyed Mikan.

"Thank you coming in Tsumiki-senpai."

"I-It's fine..."

Junko was about to walk away before she opted a sincere smile. "Oh, and please be gentle to Naegi-kun here. **_Don't try anything funny okay?_**."

* * *

Naegi sighed as he stared outside the window. Today was...an eventful day actually. He ate lunch with Junko, Mukuro and Kyouko. And then he had help from Sakura, Maizono and had a run in with Touko along with her 'other self' and finally helped by Asahina in the infirmary. He had his nose normal already thanks to Mikan who administered him fast and now was awaiting for his homeroom teacher to end the day.

Meanwhile, Junko impatiently tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for the class to end. Her plan of attack was to ask Naegi to walk home together, confess her feeling and maybe get in a special moment together before having Naegi all to herself. The Fashionista eyed the girls of the classroom, before she sighed a bit. It was most obvious that the girls had a thing for Naegi here and for the entire day, they tried to be aggressive and claim Naegi all for themselves.

Now...there was one player Junko hasn't seen who made a move. She tilts her head a bit and gazed at someone behind her. Celes. The Ultimate Gambler hasn't showed signs of any difference whatsoever but the possibility of her having an affection to Naegi was not to be overlooked. After all, her inherent talent was tingling!

Anyway, the Fashionista shook her head. It's best not to burden her thoughts as she prepared herself for Naegi. She licked her lips in anticipation before her homeroom teacher said, "Okay guys, that would be all for today. Class is dismissed."

Naegi made a nod as he stood up and-

"Naegi/Naegi-kun/Makoto-sama!" Several people called out causing the Luckster to flinch in surprise. He blinked and looked around him and saw the girls surrounding him with eager looking face. The girls was about to ask a question before shooting a glare at each other, and once again, their eyes spoke.

 ** _Junko: Bitch, I was here first!_**

 ** _Kyouko: Nuh uh! I was here first!_**

 ** _Mukuro: I believe it was me._**

 ** _Asahina: Oh hell no girlfriend!_**

 ** _Sakura: I'm sorry to say this but I believe it was me._**

 ** _Touko: K-Keep on d-dreaming!_**

 ** _Maizono: Okay guys, let's cool it down. We all know it was me here first._**

"...?" Naegi went as the girls had an intense stare down to each other before a gentle hand was placed on his shoulders. He looked back and saw Celes smiling down at him as the girls momentarily stopped and stared at Celes. "Naegi-kun." Celes started. "Can we go home together today? I believe my place is nearby to yours."

"Sure!" Naegi chirped, happy to see Celes more open to people. "I'll be going home now guys, see you guys soon!" The Luckster said as he stood up, made a bow and walked out of the classroom with Celes. As the Gambler left the classroom, she tilts her head back and eyed the girls with a smug face.

 ** _Celes: It's my win girls. See you sometime later on, toodles~._**

 ** _All girls: Oh that sneaky bitch!_**

* * *

Celes sighed in content as she looked to her side. Naegi and her was actually walking home together! her face didn't say anything but her heart felt pleased. She...enjoyed Naegi's presence after he tried to get her to open up to her. She looked into the sky and smiled to herself. Her plan of attack was get to have some lone time with Naegi, which is now, before taking him to his house where she will confess her feelings.

Cliche as it sounds, she didn't mind. She _will_ get Naegi for her. The Gambler sighed in content again as Naegi tilts his head. "Something wrong Celes-san?" Naegi questioned, noticing Celes has been sighing several times already. Celes quickly shook her head and said, "Nothing's wrong Naegi-kun. Just...thinking of something. Something that I've been meaning to say actually..."

The Gambler noticed the two had arrived at the Naegi Residence, before she smiled to herself again. She stood directly in front of Naegi with an out of character blushing face. Naegi actually blushed in return, she looked more cuter just now. Was it him or does this situation will lead to what it seems to lead?

Celes opened her mouth and said-

"Onii-chan! you're back!"

"...Huh?" Naegi went, looking to his side and saw his sister, Komaru, smiling down at him. She ran forward towards her brother and said, "Let's go quick! Kaa-san prepared the special dinner for us today!"

"Really?!" Naegi said in an enthusiastic manner, before bowing down to Celes. "Sorry Celes-san, I'll be going in now, see you tomorrow!"

The Ahoge Siblings left with a dash and left Celes in the dust. The Gambler blinked in surprise, before slumping down her shoulders. "...Haaah...I'll suppose I'll have to wait when another opportunity..."

"Is that so? I suppose that you've just missed out a big window of opportunity, probably due to Naegi-kun's bad luck affecting you?" A voice was heard. Celes tilts her head back and said, "Oh my, did you follow me all the way Enoshima-san? as I recall, Ikusaba-san and you live quite the ways from this neighbourhood."

"I merely came to...survey the scene. You leave nearby here as well right? I suppose it'll suffice for a place of meeting."

"...Meeting?"

Junko crossed her arms and played on of her twin tails as she said, "I've seen it all...Taeko-san."

"Kuh?!"

"And don't get me wrong, I won't do anything. I'm just...requesting to have all of us girls meeting up to...discuss over things."

"..."

"We are all aware...of what we're feeling towards Naegi-kun here...am I not wrong...Kirigiri-san?" Junko said with as she looked back and saw Kyouko hiding on a corner. The Detective sighed and showed herself as she walked towards the three girls. "Since you've been following us, I suppose jealousy has taken over you, to go as far as to stalk Naegi-kun?" Junko mused as she flicked her hair.

"But at any rate, Celes-san, do I have your permission to meet up in your house?"

Celes was eyed by both Junko and Kyouko, before sighing. "I suppose I'll allow it...only because you've piqued my interest."

* * *

That night, Junko contacted all the girls in her class to meet up at a specific address, baiting them as she used Naegi's name. Currently, they all sat in the living room within Celes's house, who was not amused at all as she sat the furthest. Junko sat in the middle with some of the girls scattered about as Maizono said, "Enoshima-san...what's the meaning of this?"

"I've called all of you here...to discuss about something. It concerns...our feelings for Naegi-kun." Junko boldly declared, surprising everyone except Celes and Kyouko. Their faces erupted into a shade of red as Junko couldn't help but laugh. "Oh look at you guys...just like middle school girls..."

"T-That could be said the same for you!" Asahina blurted out. "W-What's up with all of this all of a sudden?!"

"Simple." Junko casually said and smiled. "I love Naegi-kun. Don't you all too?"

The girls looked shocked at her statement as Junko sighed and boredly played with one of her twin tails again. "Come on girls...there's no need to hide. It's _pretty_ obvious that we all have a certain affection for my...err...our dearest Luckster. So why don't we suck it and admit it all together now?" Junko said, taking the lead as Touko made a small nod of agreement.

"E-Enoshima-san is r-right. T-There's no need to f-fight over this which c-can break apart o-our friendship..." Touko reminded everyone. Junko made a smile and said, "Right on Fukawa-san! now then..."

The Fashionista stood up and said, "I admit...I love Naegi-kun." as she crossed her arms and opted a peaceful smile. "He...accepted me. He accepted me for who I am, how I acted and even my own flaws. I guess...that's what made me fall in love with him..."

The girls were surprised at Junko's confession as she raised an eyebrow. "What? we need to confess our feelings if we're going to do this together..."

"...Huh?" Kyouko went, surprised this time. "What do you mean...we?"

"Well..." Junko said as she made a surprised face. "If we can't get him for ourselves alone...why don't we get him _together_? seems like the most logical solution without hurting anyone..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Sounds pretty reasonable." Mukuro casually flinged followed by a retort by a flustered Asahina. "H-How can you just say that?!"

"I too agree with this." Sakura spoke out her mind. "I agree...that this is the most peaceful solution to our problem."

"Mm...I can't say I disagree..." Celes admitted. "But seeing Naegi with all of us together is pretty intriguing as well..."

Maizono and Asahina actually blinked in surprise, before looking at Touko. The Writing Prodigy blushed to herself as she hugged her sides. "Ngeehee...M-Makoto-sama's own h-harem...a-and...and t-think of all the times when w-we get to s-share him...ngehehee..." Touko spoke in her usual aroused manner before the girls face erupted into a shade of red.

Kyouko coughed before she stood up and dusted herself as she said eyed Maizono and Asahina. "What do you guys think?" She asked with a serious tone. The Pop Sensation looked down and said, "I-I'm a bit uneasy but...I don't want to leave him to you guys as well..."

"Me too..." Asahina admitted before Kyouko made a satisfied nod. "Then...we're all in an agreement." The Detective said as she eyed Junko who happily clapped. "Ah! wonderful, wonderful!" The Fashionista chirped as she stood up. "It's nice to see all of us can finally agree on something. Now then...let us discuss a plan of attack for our dearest Luckster!"

* * *

The following day, Naegi walked towards the Academy while scratching his head. On the way to school, he met up with Celes who...kept staring at him for some reason. He asked why but she never responded and merely kept staring at him. Naegi took it as a sign of her not wanting to be disturbed and so he left. The Luckster arrived at the Academy gates where he noticed Junko and Mukuro staring at him, much more intently than Celes.

Like...a predator stalking it's prey.

...

...

...

Must be his imagination right?

The stares were felt throughout even within homeroom, what's added is that, he noticed it was the **girls** who stared at him. He...didn't do anything right? was his zipper going down or...

Hmm...

Naegi furrowed his eyebrow and tried to think of possible angles as to why they had been staring at him. They...couldn't have taken an interest couldn't they?

Nah.

The poor Luckster kept pondering over things lunchtime came by. Naegi sat in a random table during lunch and ate peaceful when he heard the sounds of giggling. Curious, the Luckster looked around only to see Touko and Maizono talking about something, occasionally glancing at Naegi, before blushing together and giggled again. Okay this was getting really weird.

Naegi eyed the girls before Touko stepped up and walked to Naegi slowly, before she arrived in front of him and pushed her fingers together as she blushed furiously. "Ngeeehee...M-Makoto-sama..." She called out as Naegi tilt his head. Surprisingly, Touko actually fished out a cellphone as she said, "I-It's Komaru..."

"Komaru?"

"S-She...she invited us f-for...a sleepover...a-at your place..."

Ooooooohh...

So that's what this is about. No wonder the girls were flustered. They were going to have a sleepover at Naegi's place! but wait! why did the _other_ girls were flustered as well?

"K-Komaru invited...t-the other girls as well. S-She wanted to meet...all of you g-girlfriends..." Touko said, before blushing furiously again at the last part. Naegi tilt his head and said, "That's one weird way to name my friends which us girls..."

"T-That's how she refers them as..."

"I see..." Naegi said as he made a small smile. "So a girls night out then? why didn't you tell me before?"

"W-We just got the m-message from Komaru. W-Would you a-allow it?" Touko asked nervously. Naegi made his trademark smile and said, "Why not?"

"Oh! I-I mean...oh. T-Thank you Makoto-sama!" Touko said before she giddily turned around and walked towards Maizono. Before she did that, she waved with her fingers and said, "Bye..." before turning tail and ran towards Maizono and sat next to her where the girls begins to giggle together again. Naegi smiled at the sight as-

"Ah...Naegi-kun. Did Fukawa-san already told the news to you?" Came in the voice of Junko as she sat down with Naegi. The Luckster made a nod and said, "Enoshima-san, Fukawa-san told me all the girls are invited?"

"Fukawa-san told us about the invitation. We're more than happy to be spending time with...someone outside the Academy." Junko admitted as she smiled down at Naegi. "I can't wait for it. We're going to have... _so_ much fun..."

* * *

Naegi smiled and happily sighed. Currently, he sat on the dinner room of his house while Komaru and the girls from his class were having fun in the living room. It was weekend where they arranged their sleepover, and Naegi's parents were nice enough to leave and give the youngsters some privacy, leaving them in Naegi's capable hand.

The Luckster smiled to himself as he stretched up and decided to finish up the dishes. It was after dinner when he took a short break on finishing the dishes. He smiled to himself as the laughter of the girls echoed throughout the house, before he finished the last plate and wiped his hand. Naegi walked towards the living room and saw the sight of the girls playing with Komaru on some kind of card game.

"Aaah! I lost again!" Komaru pouted as Junko laughed at her as a crown popped up. "Just because you're Naegi-kun's sister doesn't mean you have his luck as well! you should have thought things twice before challenging me _mortal_!"

"Aaah...Enoshima-san is so good. It's like she can read my movements!" Komaru exclaimed as Junko merely grinned at her. Curious, Naegi said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh we just started this game." Mukuro explained. "Komaru here lost the first round."

"What game is it?"

"Strip Poker."

"...Huh?"

"I just said Strip Poker." Mukuro repeated as Naegi blinked. "Oh and Komaru suggested it by the way."

"Ooooowwwww?!" Komaru screamed in pain as Naegi pulled her by her ahoge. "Not the antenna!"

"Excuse us a minute." Naegi said before dragging Komaru to the kitchen. "Komaru...why did you even suggest that?!"

"But...Touko-chan said they were your girlfriends!"

"Yeah...what off it?"

"Shouldn't you like...be used to seeing them naked."

"..." Naegi face palmed. "This ain't some smutty manga okay?! where did you even read these things?!"

"You're manga stash under the bed."

"I...um..." Naegi went, flustered. "J-Just don't play those kind of things okay?! and I'm not even going out with anyone!"

"Oooohh..." Komaru said as her ahoge swung left and right. "So...you haven't dated anyone yet?"

"No of course not." Naegi admitted with his hands crossed. "J-Just go back in there and don't use anymore kinky ideas..."

"Sir yes sir!" Komaru saluted and marched away with giggles. Naegi shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I swear this is the start of some kind of cliche smutty story..."

* * *

Entering late night, the girls were playing a much more...less kinky game which Naegi can breath out a sigh of relief. He was currently sitting at the dinner room again, leaving the girls to their privacy as he played several crosswords puzzles on a newspaper to pass the time. The Luckster made a small yawn and looked at a clock nearby. It was almost midnight so he stretched up and walked towards the living room.

"Oh?" Naegi mused and saw a sleeping Komaru by the couch with a patch of drool coming out of her mouth as he looked at the only girl within the room, Junko. "Enoshima-san?"

"Ah, Naegi-kun. Komaru here fell asleep midway through. I guess she's still young and her sleeping hour can't really change..." Junko mused. Naegi squinted his eyes as Junko grinned at him. She...looked like she was hiding something. Naegi decided to let it pass by as he carried Komaru on his back and said, "I'll be settling her first, if you'll excuse me..."

As Naegi left for the bedroom on the second floor, Mukuro popped out nearby. "...Did you just really slipped in alcohol on a minor?"

Junko did her usual grin and said, "Hey, she was asking for it. I merely gave her a simple sip. Make note Mukuro-nee, I think the Naegi siblings are weak against alcohol. It should prove useful for...future interactions. That and I found their parent's alcohol on a nearby counter. "

Mukuro rolled her eyes but said, "So...when do we begin?"

"As soon as Naegi-kun settles in little Komaru...that's when our _real_ fun begins..."

Back with Naegi, he settled in Komaru as he tucked her in bed, the little sister clung to Naegi's arm as he was about to release her. "Onii...chan..." She moaned in her sleep making Naegi smile in return. He gently removed his hand before full tucking in the younger sister before he silently left her room. He made a satisfied smile and-

"Naegi-kun!"

"Oh?!" Naegi flinched as Junko appeared next to him. The Luckster clenched his chest and said, "D-Don't just jump out of the blue Enoshima-san!"

"Heehee...sorry!" Junko said with a smile. Naegi huffed and stared at Junko...but...her smile. It was strange. It held a...smile of someone hiding a hidden agenda and her eyes were glossed. The Luckster brushed off the idea and said, "What's up?"

"So...like, have you tucked in little Komaru?"

"...I did." Naegi said, raising an eyebrow. "I also smelled something weird. Couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was..."

"Hahaa..." Junko nervously laughed, before eagerly grinning again. "Can we talk?"

"Sure-"

" _Alone_." Junko said as her tone visibly went more...husky? Naegi unconsciously gulped and made a nod as he said, "We can-"

"Can we talk in your room?!" Junko eagerly said, before hugging Naegi's arm and dragged him without him replying. "E-Enoshima-san?!" Naegi protested as his face erupted into a heavy shade of red. His arm was...erm...feeling something soft and noticing this, Junko hugged his arm tighter, pressing her side breasts on his arm.

"W-Wait!" Naegi protested once more but too late as it was as Junko founded Naegi's room and entered it. The Luckster widens his eyes and said, "I-I thought I had it locked?!"

"Maybe you didn't..." Junko mused and rudely barged into Naegi's room, releasing him as she did that. "Ooh!" She excitedly said and like a child, pranced around the room as if she founded a new playground. "Enoshima-san..." Naegi said, before sighing and sat on his bed. He should have expected Junko would be like this and couldn't help but smile a bit.

At least she was much more loose than before.

"So...um...what do you need to talk about?" Naegi nervously asked, now realizing he was in a room with a girl...alone. Junko tilts her head back and said, "Oh that! it's actually more of...something that we need to talk about..."

Sensing something was important, Naegi sat straight and was on standby to help. He did perked his head up though, and said, "...We?"

"The other girls. It's...something important." Junko admitted and twirled her finger on one of her twin tails. "Is it alright if they come up here?"

"Um..."

"Thanks Naegi-kun." Junko interjected. "Girls, you can come on in!"

Naegi heard the door opening before the girls of his class came into his room. Junko sat on the bed near Naegi with Mukuro next to her. Maizono sat on a nearby desk while Celes took the chair, Asahina stood while Sakura sat on the floor on her knees, with Touko standing near the door. Naegi made a silent gulp at the fact that the girls were in his room but cleared his head of any other thoughts.

"So...Enoshima-san said that you guys needed to talk about something?" Naegi started as everyone stared at Junko, waiting for her next order. Junko casually flicked her head and said, "It's more of a...relationship advise and we thought you're the best person to talk to."

"Mm...I'm don't really know what so say or answer but I'll try my best." Naegi firmly said. The Fashionista made a grin and said, "So...Naegi-kun. There's this...guy we like..."

"...All of you?"

Junko nodded earning a surprised look from Naegi. "Is that so? must be one special guy. Is there something wrong?"

"That's the thing." Kyouko spoke up. "We...all like him."

Naegi pursed his lips and opted a thinking face. "So...you guys want his affection or something?"

 ** _"Boys...so dense..._ _"_** Junko thought with a giggle. "At any rate, we _really_ like him, but we also don't want to give him up to one of us. What do you suggest we should do?"

"Well..." Naegi started. "You could always just confess. I'm sure being loved by amazing girls like you guys, it's hard not to chose just one of you, not that I'm suggesting polygamy or anything!"

"Hoo..." Junko said, amused. "And...what if the ideal solution is to share him amongst us?"

...

...

...

Naegi blinked in surprise and remain frozen for a minute, before laughing a bit. "I won't say anything on that comment, as I'm pretty sure that's your privacy and I'm only here to give out my advise." Naegi admitted with a still surprised tone. "But...there _are_ consequences to that you know. Like, what will the public say and...you know what? I'll stop myself there."

Junko tilts her head as Naegi did his trademark smile. "I'm pretty sure that guy would love to have you all, again, I'm not suggesting polygamy or anything but if you're fine by that, I guess it's up to you girls."

The girls remained silent, but stared at Naegi with a dreamy sigh. "Such a nice guy..." Maizono sighed dreamily. Junko saw this, before she grinned again.

"Naegi-kun."

"Yes?"

"That is the name of the person."

"...Huh?"

"That is the name of the person...that we all like. Naegi-kun. It's you."

...

...

...

Naegi blinked. He rapidly blinked, before widening his eyes. "Huh?!" The Luckster went as all the girls begin to blush madly at Junko's declaration. Naegi's head went light a bit as his eyes darted around the room, looking at the girls. Each time his eyes landed at them, they looked away while blushing, before he sets his gaze at Kyouko. The Detective had a tinge of pink on her face, before she smiled down at Naegi.

"It's true Naegi-kun." Kyouko admitted. "We...do like you."

"But...but I...never did anything to garner your affection!" Naegi retorted as Junko rolled her eyes. "Really?!" The Fashionista went. "You did amazing things to us Naegi-kun, and that's not all. All of us...have a special reason as to why we like you Naegi-kun."

"But...I..." Naegi went in disbelief, before seeing the girls huddling near the bed. Asahina rolled her eyes and said, "Naegi-kun...there are special things you did for all of us..."

Naegi widens his eyes, still in shock as Asahina smiled to herself. She smiled and said these words, words that signify her affection for Naegi, words that confirmed that Asahina was indeed head over heels for Naegi.

 ** _Asahina Aoi's testament_** _: For a while now...I've been insecure about my own femininity. I wasn't like other girls, I prefer sports over girly things, I do admit I'm impatient and I'm not that girly for anyone's taste. You Naegi-kun...you helped me go over my own insecurity, and you gave me support who being myself. As the **Ultimate Swimming Pro** , did you remember that day? the day I raced against Sakura-chan and Ikusaba-san? I nearly lost...but you gave me support. I thank you for that and...I believe that I can't think of any other man that I might be living with in the future._

Naegi blinked in surprise. To Naegi...it was but a small act of helping but...it affected her this much? nearby, Sakura made a firm nod and crossed her arms.

 ** _Oogami Sakura's testament_** _: You...helped me recover after Kenshiro's death. I lost the will to live that time, but I knew that I couldn't be like that also. You pulled me from the darkness which I created myself, and you made me move on from his death. Your sweet and kind nature reminds me so much about him...until I learned to see not Kenshiro's resemblance on you, but as you yourself. The name Kenshiro would always be in my heart, but the name Naegi Makoto will be engraved into my soul. I have a new purpose. As the **Ultimate Martial Artist** , I want to protect you with my hands...and embrace you with it. You helped me, a lot of people won't do that but you helped me without hesitation. For that, I wish to spend the remainder of my life you._

Junko made a smile as all the girls began to stand up and said their reason of affection for Naegi. Touko placed a hand on Naegi's as she blushed and said her testament.

 ** _Fukawa Touko's testament_** _: I've seeked the genuinity of love in this world. I tried to cover my eyes from it, but I yearned for that. After Togami-kun played me out, you came in swooping like a knight in shining armour, a hero that I always dreamed for. You embraced my flaws in this world, and you embraced...my other self as well. You did not see me on the outside, but rather on the inside. As the **Ultimate Writing Prodigy** , I want to write stories...with you being as an inspiration. You are, and the only, muse that I have interest in writing on, you gave me the perfect colourful words that fits into my life, my journey, my story. You are the one that gave colour into this fairy tale, and for that, I want to be with you. I want to have a happy ending...with you by my side._

Maizono scooted closer to everyone as she placed a hand on her chest and smiled at Naegi.

 ** _Maizono Sayaka's testament_** _: You showed me Naegi-kun. You showed me the bright path that I needed to take. I used to think that I would do anything for the sake of achieving my dream, but you showed me otherwise with pure hard work and dedication, I can achieve anything. You became the sensational person in my life, the person who made my dreams into reality. As the **Ultimate Pop Sensation** , I want to give out strength to others...and I want you to stand by my side, because after all...you are my strength, you are my idol...and...I want to have the best concert in my life, a life filled with vibrant colours with you by my side._

Celes placed a hand on Naegi's shoulder, and genuinely smiled down at him.

 ** _Celestia Ludenburg's testament_** _: You were...honestly a wild card in my life. I have never come across a person like you, a person who tried so hard to get to know me...without having a second agenda. All my life, I have lived the life of an obvious second persona, and I was honestly comfortable with it. However...you came into my life. Like a royal flush, you flushed off all my barriers and actually managed to make me...feel for someone else besides me. With me being the **Ultimate Gambler** , I want to have a life with you. A life with a Luckster like you by my side...will makes things more exciting. But at the same time...I want to be genuine not to you...but to myself. You, and only you, will have the permission to see my real self...after all, I'm the only A-rank in this world...but...I would like to lower myself to a D-rank to be with you. You are...the truth in my life full of lies, and you are the wild card that I wish to keep in my hand._

Kyouko stepped up and sat on the bed near Naegi with a small smile as she bashfully looked to the side.

 _ **Kirigiri Kyouko's testament** : You fixed me. You fixed my relationship with my father and you fixed my way of thinking. I can't express words on how thankful I am but...I'm not saying this out of being thankful. You...I can't read you. As the **Ultimate Detective** , I can't read you at all. You are the clue in my life, the case which I can't solve as to why I feel so weird around you, why my heart beats so fast around you. I...wanted answer and I believe...a life with you by my side will be the perfect answer to this case in my life._

Mukuro placed a hand on Naegi's other hand as she smiled at him with a blushing face.

 _ **Ikusaba Mukuro's testament** : You smiled at me. You were nice to me and you treated me like a normal person. All my life, I have been receiving orders, but not from you. You...treated me the same like you treated others, like a normal person. I...I fell for you the moment you smiled at me. Such warmth I felt, the warmth I've never felt before in my life. Even with Junko...I didn't felt like this before. As the **Ultimate Soldier** , I've traversed many battlefields in my life...but not this one. This...is a war I don't want to win. I want to lose...to lose to you. To lose in your embrace and warmth, for you to take me into a life filled with love. I...I want you in my life. I want a future with you, a future no matter how hard it gets, you'll always be there at my side as we take our steps together._

Finally, Junko stood up and crossed her arms as she held a genuine smile, but still filled with her mischievous smirk.

 ** _Enoshima Junko's testament_** _: I don't like you Naegi-kun, nor do I have a crush on you and I'm being honest here. I **love** you. You...you were the first person to accept me for who I am, what I like and how I act. You were patient with me and you gave me hope in my life, a feat even Mukuro-nee couldn't give me. You gave me hope, a hope that I could be normal just like any other girl. You...accepted me. You accepted my flaws and everything imperfect about me and for that I love you. You gave me a meaning in life, no longer to give despair into myself and others, but you made me feel hope that I could be love and loved for by myself. As the **Ultimate Fashionista** , I want to remain as I am for you, the pristine perfect girl for you. I want to remain as not the personified person I've been building myself but instead...I'll be truthful to you._

Junko smiled at Naegi as she took off her hair clips and let loose her hair, widening Naegi's eyes as she did that. Junko smiled as her face shifted to not a beautiful girl due to her make up, but as a truly beautiful girl with her own beauty.

 _"As the **Ultimate Analyst** as well...I tried to read you before. I couldn't. I tried and tried and tried, but I couldn't. I was so obsessed in analyzing you, trying to find a reading on how your life could work out, but I couldn't. Your luck...is so unpredictable even with my talent, I still couldn't read you. I wanted that. I wanted a life filled with me not knowing what to expect, but hope for the best with you next to me. I was but a despair ridden girl...but you pulled me out of that. We were so different, you were exactly opposite of what I am...and yet...you're also my equal. And so...I climbed the stairs you gave me into a perfect life, into a perfect and normal girl! You gave me a meaning in my life, to not be the pompous Fashionista, or the Analytical person, but to be myself. To be Enoshima Junko. And for that...I love you. I love you soooo much that I love being in love with you. I have no desire of doing anything as of right now, but to love you. I want all of you. I want you. I want Naegi Makoto's love. I want his existence. I want him. I want all of his love showered at me and only me. I love you and I'll never get bored of loving you. And guess what Naegi-kun? I love you~."_

Naegi blinked and remained silent to absorb everything that the girls said to him. They...really meant every word they said didn't they? here he is, the most average guy in the entire Academy, having all these girls confessing towards him all at once. He...wouldn't lie if he found each of them amazing as well but...

"I sense doubt Naegi-kun." Junko cooed and sat next to Naegi. "Sometimes...it's best to let it all out. What do you feel?"

Naegi's face blushed and looked down as he stuttered, "I-I...uuh...didn't r-really do anything t-that nice! I was...j-just helping out a f-friend!"

"Aaw..." Junko pouted. "That's too bad. Because you've already won our hearts Naegi-kun..."

"I...really don't know what to say." Naegi admitted. "I don't want to break your hearts and-"

"Then don't." Junko said with a grin. "Sometimes...words can't express how you feel..."

"Yeah..."

"But actions do."

"Well I-"

 ** _Chup!_**

Junko planted her lips on Naegi, greatly shocking him as the other girls widens their eyes. "Junko?!" Mukuro blurted out as the Fashionista smirked in her kiss, before deepening it.

 ** _Mmphf!_**

Junko pushed Naegi down as she straddled on his stomach and tilts her head, inserting her tongue into Naegi's mouth. The Fashionista's head felt light as her eyes rolled back, feeling her beloved's mouth as she explored every inch of it, sliding her tongue across his teeth and rubbed his gums, before finding his tongue. "Mmphf!" Naegi grunted as the feeling of Junko's warm and moist tongue was felt on his.

The Fashionista felt happy she was doing this, a heavy feeling on her chest was lifted as her eyes crossed and her body shook violently. "Mmnn..." Junko moaned out and departed from Naegi as a thick trail of saliva was seen. Naegi's eyes were wide in shock but his face was very red as Junko placed a hand on his cheeks. "I love you so much..." Junko said affectionately as she sat on his stomach. Naegi felt a wet patch on his stomach and looked down as Junko grinned to herself.

"Sorry...I kinda released myself from the kiss..." Junko admitted bashfully before tilting her head back and saw the faces of her classmates, and believe it, it was priceless. They had mad blushing faces and covered their face, but had their fingers apart to see the action. Junko licked her lips as she said, "Well then girls...I believe it's time we show Naegi-kun here just how serious we are..."

"T-Tonight?" Asahina protested as the girls blushed again. Junko shrugged and said, "Well...if you're not going to start..." as she undid the tie on her uniform. "Then I guess I get to go first."

"H-Hey!" Mukuro protested but Junko shrugged and said, "First come first serve Mukuro-nee, and no one said anything so...I'll be going first."

"W-Wait!" Naegi breathlessly protested but Junko silenced him as she placed a finger on his lips. "Hush now my dearest Luckster..." Junko cooed as she inched her face closer and grabbed Naegi's hands. "Just sit back and enjoy this. I'm presenting myself to you, feel free to feel _lucky_!"

Junko lifted her hips and unbuckled Naegi's pants as the girls inched closer and stared at the spot in between Naegi's thighs. "E-Enoshima-san!" Naegi complained again but Junko ignored the Luckster and suddenly stuck her hand into Naegi's pants. "Haah!" Naegi groaned as he felt Junko's soft fingers brushing by his boxers. The girls by now leaned in the bed, eager to see what Junko was going to do.

"Hoo...what's...this...?" Junko breathed out in anticipation as her soft fingers brushed by something thick and warm. The Fashionista had visible drool leaking out of her mouth as she pulled the object out and saw Naegi's cock on her hands. "Oh...my..." Maizono mused in amazement, seeing Naegi's endowment standing tall and proud. Nearby, Mukuro kept staring at it as she's the closest, before licking her lips in anticipation.

"Mukuro-nee..." Junko cooed as she used her finger in an inviting motion. "Let's warm up Naegi-kun here shall we?"

There was some shuffling before the Sisters discarded Naegi's pants. Now, the Luckster laid down on his bed with his bottom half gone and his jacket discarded, leaving only a simple shirt unbuttoned. Naegi looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose as the Sisters had their heads close to his cock. Junko pressed her nose directly to the tip before she shivered a bit.

"It smells...so _you_." Junko moaned as Mukuro licked her lips in anticipation. The Soldier shakily poked the base as Naegi shivered a bit, causing the Soldier to flinch. "D-Did it hurt?!"

"N-No..." Naegi admitted with a blush. Here he is, laying down with two of one of the most beautiful people in the Academy, going so low just to please him. He looked down and said, "Y-You don't have to- Haaah!"

Naegi didn't get to finish when Junko ran her tongue through the shaft, before smiling to herself and looked at Naegi. "We'll begin our ministrations now~." Junko mused before nodding at Mukuro. The Sisters closed their eyes, before they stuck their tongue out and begins to lick Naegi's shaft together. "Ooh!...ooh...haaah..." Naegi moaned aloud at the feeling of two warm objects licking him down there.

"Mmm..." Junko moaned as she ran her tongue through the tip, circling it in a torturous slow manner as Mukuro eagerly sucked the shaft, before moving down to the balls and eagerly sucked them. As the Sisters sucked Naegi off, the others girls started to breath in more heavily and stared even closer, liquid was seen running down their thighs as they rubbed them together unconsciously.

Touko daringly inched her face closer towards Naegi as she poked his cheeks gently. "M-Makoto-sama..." She called out, earning the Luckster's attention before she planted her lips on his. "Mm..." Touko moaned in the kiss, feeling her head light. Seeing this, Junko felt pleased before she raised her head and opened her mouth, before taking Naegi's cock into her mouth.

"Uhn!" Naegi grunted and thrusts his hips by reflex. He hits the back of Junko's throat causing the Fashionista to sigh in delight. Junko begins to bob her head up and down while Mukuro kept sucking Naegi's balls, before she ran her tongue through the shaft again. "Nghh..." Mukuro grunted as she slightly pushed Junko off before taking Naegi into her mouth, moving her head up and down instantly.

Junko giggled at her sister's eagerness before she said, "Mukuro-nee...I've got an idea..."

Back with Touko, the Writing Prodigy felt Naegi's tongue entering her mouth, happy that the Luckster was already willing to recuperate their feelings already. "Mmph!" Touko moaned as Naegi tilts his head and explored her mouth deeper as the Writing Prodigy's head felt light. The girls now sat around Naegi with blushing faces, before the Luckster felt a tug at his other hand. His eyes gazed to the side and saw Sakura smiling down at him, before she said, "I-I want in too..."

"Ngeeh..." Touko released herself from Naegi's mouth with a thick trail of saliva, before she licked her lips. "I...I just...kissed M-Makoto-sama..." She moaned and pushed her fingers together. Sakura smiled and placed her hands on Naegi's cheeks as she said, "I-I'll start now..." as she pressed her lips onto Naegi's, sighing in delight as she came into contact with him.

The Martial Artist instantly gave Naegi access as she guided Naegi's hands and placed them on her breasts where the Luckster squeezed in reflex. "Huhn..." Sakura moaned as she intertwined her tongue with Naegi's. As the two kissed, Naegi suddenly sighed heavily in pleasure as he felt two soft sensations on his cock. His gaze went downwards and saw Junko and Mukuro sandwiched his cock in between their breasts as Junko grinned.

"Hope you liked this Naegi-kun~." Junko mused before she nods her head at Mukuro, before the sisters begin to move their breasts in sync. Junko shuddered as her nipples poked Mukuro's, before she licked her lips. "Mukuro-nee..." The Fashionista cooed as the Soldier raised her head and-

"Mmn?!" Mukuro went as Junko pressed her lips onto hers. The girls gasped in surprise as Mukuro's eyes rolled back. She was currently pleasing the two people she loved the most in the world, her sister and Naegi. The Soldier returned the kiss as she increased her speed with Junko doing the same. The Fashionista departed the kiss, before she licked her lips and said, "Let's continue our ministrations okay?"

 ** _SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!_**

Loud slurping sounds was heard as Junko and Mukuro swirled their tongues on the tip of Naegi's cock, before sucking it together, pressing their lips on each other while sucking Naegi off.

"Haaahnn..." Sakura moaned aloud as she guided Naegi's hands to her now dripping wet womanhood and pressed his fingers on them. The Martial Artist mewled in pleasure as she rode on Naegi's fingers while lifting up her shirt and bra, before presenting them to Naegi as he suckled on a nipple. "Haaahn...this...feels so good..." Sakura cooed in pleasure and pressed her chest onto Naegi's face even more.

The Luckster grunts in pleasure as he sucked Sakura off, before the Martial Artist lifted her breasts from his face. The Luckser's face had a heavier shade of red before he felt a tugging at his free arm and saw Touko pulling the sleeve of his shirt, before with a blushing face, lifted her long skirt and revealed her wet panties. Naegi smiled at Touko causing the Writing Prodigy to blush even more, but pulled her panties down and suddenly stood on the bed, hovering herself atop of Naegi's head.

Touko lowered herself and placed her dripping wet womanhood atop of Naegi's mouth and shuddered when she came into contact with his lips down there. "Haa?!" Touko squeaked and felt a tongue wiggling inside of her. Below, Naegi's face was covered by Touko's long skirt but it didn't hinder him to start pleasuring her...and...she smelled good actually. "Ngeeehhee...I-I washed and s-shaved m-myself just for you...haaah...M-Makoto-sama..." Touko moaned aloud before slowly rocking her hips.

Watching all this, the other girls felt the urge to get into the action, but remained patient with Celes sitting the furthest, amused at the ongoing actions as she crossed her legs but stuck her hand in between her thighs, sighing a bit in a pleasured manner.

With four girls around Naegi, the Luckster felt light on his head as the Sisters down there increased their pace, sucking him as much as they can as Junko said, "Girls...would you guys like to have a test of Naegi-kun?"

The girls, minus Celes, eagerly inched their face closer to Naegi's cock as Naegi grunts, the vibration caused Touko to shudder as Naegi increased his sucking while Sakura humped his hands.

"Haaah...haaaahn! haaaah!" Sakura moaned out before she saw Touko grinning to herself. The Martial Artist grinned and placed her hands on Touko's face before pressing her lips on her. Touko's eyes rolled back as fantasies filled her head before she crossed her eyes. "Huuuhn!" The Writing Prodigy moaned with Sakura's mouth as her body shook and her womanhood squeezed Naegi's tongue down as she rocked her hips and reached her orgasm, blasting Naegi's face with her body fluids.

Sakura sighed heavily before she crossed her eyes as well, tilting her head and deepens her kiss with Touko as she reached her orgasm as well, squeezing down Naegi's hands and stained the bed with her body fluids. "Huooohh...haaaah!" Naegi grunted before he thrust his hips forward as his cock twitched. Junko grinned and gave a long lick at the tip, sending Naegi overdrive as his cock twitched one more time, before erupting into a large orgasm.

Thick layers of semen shot out and hits on the sisters face, staining their pristine skin with semen before erupting everywhere. It hits the back of Touko's uniform and shots out everywhere around the bed and stained the faces of the girls who inched their face even closer, eager to get a taste. "Oh! oooh...oh..." Touko grunt and slowly rolled to the side and fell on Sakura as the Martial Artist caught Touko and rested the girl atop of her.

Naegi breathed out heavily as the girls remained as they were, before Junko smiled and licked her lips, tasting Naegi's salty and now addicting semen. The Fashionista planted kisses on her sister's face, licking up the semen as Mukuro returned her action. The sight of the Sister's licking each other's face was enough to make Naegi erect once more as the other girls cleaned up their own faces, taking a taste of Naegi, before shuddering a bit.

"Now then..." Junko said as Mukuro begins to plant kisses on her neck. "Ngeeh...w-we...should start the main event. I propose..." The Fashionista said and looked at Mukuro as she lifted her head, and tilts it in confusion. Junko grinned and shifted a bit, before being in a new position as Junko sat behind Mukuro with the Soldier in front of her sister.

"J-Junko?" Mukuro said nervously as Junko placed a kiss on her cheeks and said, "Now then...let's begin the main event~."

The Fashionista licked her finger, before planting it into Mukuro's womanhood as the Soldier shuddered. Junko placed her panties aside and used her fingers to pry opened Mukuro's womanhood, giving a full clear view. "Naegi-kun...step up and claim my dearest sister first. She's been eager you know~." Junko mused as Mukuro eyed her sister with loving eyes. "J-Junko..."

"Hey...why does she get to go first?!" Asahina complained as Junko shrugged and said, "Mukuro-nee has been the one holding out her feelings. It's only fair Naegi gets her first...that or it should be me because I love him, unlike you guys who have simple girly crushes..."

"Hey!"

"P-Please don't fight over me..." Naegi wailed nearby as Junko rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and fuck my sister already!" Junko complained as her hair flared up. Mukuro blushed madly as Naegi slowly crawled towards the Soldier, before smiling down at her. "Ikusaba-san..." He said causing the girl to instantly spread her arms open, inviting Naegi.

The Luckster shakily prepared himself in front of her, sighing in pleasure a bit as Junko guided him towards Mukuro's entrance. The Soldier wrapped her arms arounds Naegi's neck, shuddering as he moved a bit at her entrance before she did a rare smile at Naegi and said, "Naegi-kun...I'm so happy I get to have this moment with you..."

The Soldier planted her lips on Naegi, sharing a moment of kiss before they departed as Mukuro gave a nod of confirmation. Naegi took a deep breath, before he moved his hips forward, gritting his teeth as he did it. Mukuro sighed at the feeling of Naegi slowly entering her as Naegi breathed out heavily, the sheer tightness of Mukuro's womanhood was overwhelming, especially for a girl who has never touched herself.

"Hah!" Mukuro squeaked as she felt her hymen being pierced as Naegi blinked her surprise. He thought after all her training she went though, she still had her hymen intact. Mukuro had tears leaking from the side of her eyes as she smiled happily. "Aaahh...I'm...one with...Naegi...kun..." She said happily and pulled Naegi closer, planting her lips on his once more.

Nearby, the other girls stared intently at Mukuro's womanhood which leaked some blood and stared at Naegi's cock within her. Amazement was seen in their eyes, followed by blushes as they thought of Naegi being inside of them. Mukuro stared at Naegi's eyes affectionately before departing from their kiss as she said, "Y-You can start moving now..."

Naegi made a nod and slowly moved his hips, electing a small moan from the Soldier. The two stared at each other's eyes, before kissing again as Mukuro moaned in Naegi's mouth. As the two made love, Junko below made a grin and cupped Mukuro's breasts and twirled with her nipple as the Soldier grunts in response. "Haa...seeing my hopeless sister like this is such a great sight..." Junko mused and planted kisses on Mukuro's cheeks. The Fashionista slide her hands below to Mukuro's womanhood and found her clitoris, before giving a small poke.

"Hii?!" Mukuro squealed, before her eyes rolled back as Junko rapidly flicked it gently, twirling it slowly and torturously did it all slowly. "Haaahn! J-Junko! N-Naegi-kun!" Mukuro moaned aloud, happy that she was sandwiched in between the two people she loved as Naegi increased his speed.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!_**

"Oh?!" Naegi went as Junko, with surprising strength, pushed Naegi and Mukuro as the Soldier landed atop the Luckster. Junko spun Mukuro around to have her back resting on Naegi's chest as he kept up his thrusts. Junko spreads Mukuro's leg open, seeing the sight of Naegi's cock going in and out of her, before she grinned and spread her own legs.

"Junk- OOOOO?!" Mukuro started but threw her head back and screamed as Junko planted her cunt above Mukuro's, scissoring her instantly. "Oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! Haaahn! haaah! haaah!" Mukuro moaned aloud as her tongue flicked out and her eyes rolled back. "Haaah...Mukuro-nee's womanhood...feels so warm...a-and...Naegi-kun's...it's...so large!" Junko breathed out in a pleasured manner as she grinds herself on Mukuro.

Naegi increased his speed as he cupped Mukuro's breasts with the girl tilt her head back and planted her lips on her dearest Luckster once more. She squeezed Naegi down hard as she felt a tingling sensation at her loins and breathed out heavily. "Haaah...I...I'm...c-close..." Mukuro moaned out as Junko nodded in response, her body shuddered as well as she felt an ache in her loins as well.

Naegi kept up his pace, before he hits a certain spot in Mukuro causing the Soldier to widen her eyes instantly. "Haaaaahn!" Mukuro screamed aloud, throwing her head back as the special spot instantly sends her overdrive as the feeling of orgasm overwhelms her. "Ooh!" Junko threw her head back in pleasure as well, reaching her orgasm as the Sister's orgasmed in sync. Mukuro clamped down on Naegi as the sheer tightness sends Naegi into bliss as his cock twitched one more time, before exploding himself within Mukuro.

"Ikusaba-san!" He moaned out as Mukuro's eyes rolled back again and her tongue flinged out as Naegi blasted himself within her. The Soldier felt a torrent of warm and thick liquid entering her, staining her insides white and entering her womb. The Luckster fully sheathed himself within Mukuro, before he sighed heavily as the final shot filled Mukuro up as semen leaked out of her.

"Huooohh..." Mukuro moaned out and rolled to the side with a silly smile on her face as semen leaked out of her womanhood as her body twitched. The other girls watched in awe as Naegi pants with Junko nearby, grinning with drool leaking out. "W-Who's...next?" The Fashionista questioned as Naegi sat up and said, "I-I need a quick brea-"

"Here." Celes offered as she stood next to him with a cup of water in hand. The Luckster took it and drank before he felt some shuffling on the bed and someone crawling up to him. He saw Asahina grinning with Sakura next to her as the two eyed Naegi. Sakura went atop of Asahina as she lifted her skirt and showed her panty-less womanhood. Asahina had discarded her pants and let her hair down as Sakura said, "I would like to share this moment with my best friend~."

Asahina made a smile as Naegi went towards the girls and propped himself up on Sakura but the Martial Artist stopped him. "I did lots of intensive training so my hymen is no longer there. Please, claim Asahina first."

"Sakura-chan!" Asahina squealed in happiness before Sakura smiled and planted her lips on Asahina's. The sight of the two girls kissing was more than enough to make Naegi erect again as he positioned himself at Asahina's entrance. The two girls broke their kiss and waited in anticipation as Naegi said, "I-I'll be going in now..."

Naegi slowly entered Asahina as he sighed once more, the feeling of Asahina's warm and tight womanhood sends pleasures to his body. Asahina bit her lip before Naegi thrust forward, swiftly breaking down Asahina's hymen. "Haa!" The Swimming Pro cried out in pain but Sakura gently rubs her hair in a soothing manner as the Swimming Pro crossed her eyes to adjust herself.

After a minute, Asahina took a deep breath and said, "Y-You can move now..."

Naegi nodded before he slowly moved himself as Asahina sighed in a pleasured manner. The Swimming Pro raised her hips as Naegi rubbed her insides at a faster pace causing her to grit her teeth in pleasure. The two moved slowly at first, before quickly finding a faster rhythm as the bed creaks in their thrusts. "Hii?!" Sakura suddenly squeaked as Naegi swiftly entering her, instantly starting a fast and rough pace.

 ** _FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!FWUP!_**

"Ooohh! haaah! hii!" Sakura and Asahina moaned in sync as Naegi alternates himself between the girls, going faster at each time he changed girls, before he felt a hand on his cock. Sakura smiled and said, "I-I think this would be better..."

The Martial Artist sandwiched Naegi's cock between her and Asahina's womanhood, shuddering as her clitoris touched his cock. Naegi looked at Asahina who made a nod before he started moving again. The two girls moaned aloud as Naegi rapidly rubbed their clitoris as he sighed in a pleasured manner, the warm sensation of two womanhood covering his cock was amazing.

As the two girls moved together, they shared a kiss as Naegi leans down, fastening his thrust more widely as the previous encounter made him slightly weaker than before. "Huoohh...haaaah...haaaah!" Naegi breathed out before bucking his hips forward, his cock twitching once more before he blasted Asahina's and Sakura's stomach with his semen which spurts out to hit their chin and face. Asahina and Sakura gritted their teeth before the rush of orgasm hits them as well, squirting down on their thighs and Naegi's cock.

This time, Naegi fell back in exhaustion as he breathed out heavily. Sakura fell to the side of Asahina with a semen stained body as the two begins to breathed out heavily. Naegi covered his eyes in exhaustion as he said, "Haaah...I...I think I'm-"

 _Click!_

The sound of the door opening was heard as all the girls and Naegi widens their eyes in shock. Standing by the door was-

"...Onii...chan?"

Naegi Komaru stood by the door with shock plastered on her face. She stared at the sight of her half naked brother with his...erm...crotch standing tall and proud. On the now soaked bed was Mukuro and Junko with a pleasured face as Mukuro had some kind of white liquid oozing down her thighs. Sakura and Asahina rested next to each other with short gasps as their body was painted with white liquid.

Komaru blinked and eyed the other girls, already obvious as to what is going to happen soon.

"Onii-chan..." Komaru started and took a step back. Naegi sat up and said, "K-Komaru, I can explain-"

"You told me you didn't have any girlfriends!"

* * *

 **To be continued on the next chapter.**

Okay okay, I know this was a fucking kick to the balls but I have to end it here and I have my reasons!

Number one, by this sentence, it was already 16k long and I KNOW I can press on for 20k plus but it will be too clustered. Actually, I have no qualms in writing even up to a billion words on one chapter but I also know some people wouldn't want to read that long.

Number two, an obvious signs of...I'm afraid to admit this, in quality of writing. As you can see when it enters around Asahina and Sakura's turn, I too have a sense of thinking that it had an obvious downgrade of fucking quality. I really don't like it.

Number three, this is not a reason but more of an apology. I'm really sorry I couldn't give out a better quality. Honestly, writing a harem scene was MUCH more harder than I though so I think I have to split this onto a two part special. Again, _really_ sorry that I couldn't do a better job. I feel like punching myself over this chapter.

Also, please do not hesitate to tell me on what I did horrible on. And also while you're at it, tell me what should I do for future 'special' chapter. Should I just do a full one shot chapter with all of the girls or make it into a separate part like this one? this question is **really** important so please answer it for me!

ANYWAY, enough lamenting, let's move onto some simple answering of questions. Hmm...where to begin...

Answer number one, YES, I will make sequels but I am purposely not showing everything as I need to finish up certain chapters to 'unlock' them.

Answer number two regarding **DR V3** girls, I honestly don't know. We haven't had a single clue of their own past and personality but I am very much interested in them...and if I have the balls for it, I could just use some made up personality based on their personality and some Famitsu scans BUT I'm scared shitless to do this. I fear that if we do this personality, they end up as something else entirely. I guess the ONLY one I'm at **least** brave enough to do is Akamatsu Kaede, the new protagonist. I got a good grasp on her personality which is basically a sort of fusion of Naegi's hope but with the strength and slightly serious side of Hinata.

Off topic, who's your favorite character to be revealed? mine is Iruma Miu, the Ultimate Inventor girl. She gives off that Junko vibe for me, and you know, Junko is the number one waifu so...I guess I can say, appearance wise, she could be the spiritual successor to be my favorite character.

Back to story, I think that's all the question but I may have missed some. Let us proceed for the **MAIN UPDATES**! again, main updates are **not locked** in place and can change!

Next Update: **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus and possibly more story into it) - **59 votes.**

2nd Update: **Roleplaying - (Naegi x Nanami)** (Roleplaying, blowjob, paizuri, handjob, thigh job, creampie, facial) - **52 votes.**

3rd Update: **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie, eventual vanilla, slight maledom) - **44 votes.**

Well...I guess we have loads of Nanami fans uprising. I'll explain the voting system in detail after the **FUTURE UPDATES** below.

 **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial, creampie, clothed sex, some toy play, submissive, slight maledom, hairjob, footjob, bukakke) - **43 votes.**

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus, creampie, footjob) - **42 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) - **39 votes.**

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial, paizuri, slight femdom) - **36 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play, bukkake, facial) - **35 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public, buttjob, hairjob, facial) - **33 votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob, naizuri) - **31 votes.**

 **My Hope - (Naegi x Otonashi) (DC) (DC stands for DESPAIR-CANON which means it has content from CANON content, and not a usual made up scenario)** (Vanilla, memories, creampie, yandere, handjob, facial) - **30 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) - **25 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) - **21 votes.**

 **Healing the Heart - (Tsumiki x Naegi x Seiko) (Will be CANON to Medical Attention)** (Vanilla, harem, comfort sex, light bdsm, S x M action, anal, creampie, hairjob, footjob, paizrui, sum yuri action, cunnlingnus, anal) - **20 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm, hairjob, facial, eventual vanilla) - **15 votes.**

 **A Mother's Love - (Naegi x Hiroko)** (Milf, paizuri, blowjob, creampie, handjob, anal, facial) - **14 votes.**

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fair-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie) - **12 votes.**

 **Dreams - (Naegi x Nakajima)** (Comfort sex, eventual vanilla, paizuri, anal, creampie, footjob, facial, impregnation) - **5 votes.**

Okay, so here it goes. The MAIN UPDATESare the one that has the top three most votes, but they are NOT locked. Again, it depends on their votes. I usually leave a day or two for the votes to accumulate, then start writing. If there was a shift in change as I begin to write, I will write our that chapter instead.

EXAMPLE!

The highest vote is the Despair Sisters, therefore, it makes sense I should start writing that one but I leave it for a couple of days for the votes to rise up. I come back and saw Otonashi suddenly having the highest vote. I will write THAT chapter and stick to THAT one, no matter if the vote suddenly shifts.

Kinda like that if you guys catch my drift.

BUT AN IMPORTANT NOTE, this chapter will continue on the next update, filled with lemony goodness which I hope you guys find enjoyable and a super duper...erm...harem-thingamidingdong ending. Trust me, I think you'll love the ending...maybe.

Anyway, I think I've said everything I wanted to say, and a heads up, I've revised Junko's chapter (Ultimate Doomed Couple) and I'll be revising Celes's one soon. See you guys soon and sorry for the horrid chapter.

Jibster out!


	11. Chapter 11: AUTHOR NOTE

Okay guys...an update.

Actually not but more of a A/N type of chapter actually because I _REALLY_ need to say something important.

 **I can't continue the previous chapter.**

Yes yes I know, it's just calling it quits but honestly I can't think of anything anymore to continue on that chapter. I know it's such a fucking cock tease to leave it but...I've overwritten the supposed continued chapter over _fifteen_ times and that's not an exaggerated reason at all.

Honestly, I've just...um...what's the word? something like biting my butt back...or something along those lines.

I am really nervous about this note as I can tell I've let down a lot of you people. I see the reviews and I'm seriously touched that some of you even liked that horrible chapter! it made me thinking I should've just made it a non-lemon type of chapter actually...

Now that I think about it, I'll just go do that when I revise that chapter.

A note to myself and to you all, I think I'll avoid doing harem chapters, I'm still fine on doing two girls or more, like the Despair Sisters chapter or the Seiko sequel with Mikan. I'm pretty down with those type of chapters but harem...oh dear god I'm going to have nightmares from this note. I WANTED to delete the harem chapter but I'll keep it up there as a reminder to myself to never, _ever_ tread pass waters unless your VERY well prepared.

Again, huge sorry and again, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SO SORRY to you all for this note. I feel like I need to have an execution of my own here...

Maybe ideas brutalizing in a supposed to be horrible way but ends up being silly...and goes right through my ass ._.

Urf...I think I need a break from this chapter, BUT DON'T WORRY, I've got the next chapter coming right up...that or I need to restart as it might go balls...like the previous one T.T

Anyway, I think I've taken a huge load off my chest in this note as I do not want to lie nor do I want to run away from my own mistakes. Yes I did abandon the chapter, and yes, it can be called hypocrisy seeing as I just said the sentence just now but I'm honestly thinking this is a huge lesson to myself. Again, so sorry.

ANYWAY!

I think I really need to stop being gloomy as this is just a fanfiction but I take my story seriously. I think to end this note, I'll put up the vote list on who's being the next chapter. OH A GIGANTIC NOTE!

So sorry for all those people who waited for the Sonia chapter. While the vote order won't change as it still depends on votes, I decided to add more...thingamadingdong to her chapter...and actually, some chapters has some boost of the fetish tags and shit. Let us preview the **MAIN UPDATES.**

Next Update: Roleplaying **\- (Naegi x Nanami)** (Roleplaying, blowjob, paizuri, handjob, thigh job, creampie, facial, anal, some sleeping action) - **71 votes.**

2nd Update: **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus, impregnation and epilogue) - **70 votes.**

3rd Update: **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial, creampie, clothed sex, some toy play, submissive, slight maledom, hairjob, footjob, bukakke, crossdressing) - **66 votes.**

Alright Sonia fans she's back on the top three! also, holy shit did you see the sudden boost for dem Nanami fans?! Despair Sisters will have to wait!...that is if Sonia's chapter knock the votes down. Onto the **FUTURE UPDATES**!

 **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie, eventual vanilla, slight maledom) - **59 votes.**

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus, creampie, footjob) - **55 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) - **48 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play, bukkake, facial) - **43 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public, buttjob, hairjob, facial) - **43 votes.**

 **My Hope - (Naegi x Otonashi) (DC) (DC stands for DESPAIR-CANON which means it has content from CANON content, and not a usual made up scenario)** (Vanilla, memories, creampie, yandere, handjob, facial, slight necrophilia, mind break, reverse rape) - **42 votes.**

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial, paizuri, slight femdom) - **41 votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob, naizuri) - **35 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) - **31 votes.**

 **Healing the Heart - (Tsumiki x Naegi x Seiko) (Will be CANON to Medical Attention)** (Vanilla, harem, comfort sex, light bdsm, S x M action, anal, creampie, hairjob, footjob, paizrui, sum yuri action, cunnlingnus, anal) - **28 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) - **28 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm, hairjob, facial, eventual vanilla) - **22 votes.**

 **A Mother's Love - (Naegi x Hiroko)** (Milf, paizuri, blowjob, creampie, handjob, anal, facial) - **19 votes.**

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fair-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie) - **17 votes.**

 **Dreams - (Naegi x Nakajima)** (Comfort sex, eventual vanilla, paizuri, anal, creampie, footjob, facial, impregnation) - **11 votes.**

Whew, that's all of them. I do not regret anything but I again, wish to say sorry. I await that you guys will brutalize me in the PM and Reviews.

Onto a lighter tone, have you guys heard the DR V3 casts voice? they all sound amazing! I guess what _really_ caught me off guard was the voices of Hoshi Ryoma (Ultimate Tennis Player) and Saihara Shuichi (Ultimate Detective)!

Hoshi sounds so...deep as fuck while Saihara...well...I'm getting a Naoto vibe from him ._.

I also loved the voice of Iruma Miu (Ultimate Inventor) and Tojo Kirumi (Ultimate Maid). Iruma's voice has that playful tone of Junko and the wild and up beat tone of Mioda. Tojo's voice was so...woman, if you catch my drift.

And Kiibo was not what I was expecting, I thought he had a more...robotic voice but I can see why he's the Ultimate Robot, maybe he's close to human. Also, it's just a speculation but did any one of you guys caught someone missing in the trials?

If I recall, and maybe it's just me, I did not recall seeing Shirogane Tsumigi (Ultimate Cosplayer) and Amami Rantaro (Ultimate ?)

Whelp, I'm super hyped for DR V3 even though it's still released in Japan soon. I guess I'll see you guys on the next chapter and once again, so sorry for this update!

Jibster out.


	12. Roleplaying (Naegi x Nanami)

Hey guy, me again with an update! so, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as it could be called simple. Simple story, an okay vanilla type lemon...

Kinda like a simple doujinshi if you would call it.

Anyway, I want to express my thanks to all of you who understood me on the previous chapter, but let us put that behind us and continue on with the chapter!

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-Canon to any other chapter. Oh and since this is Chiaki, I think there might be fourth wall breaks or some reference/parodies of real life things._

 **The Luckster and his Luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Twelve: Roleplaying (Naegi x Nanami)

Nanami Chiaki.

Nanami-senpai.

The Ultimate Gamer.

She's...unique in a sense. She's a bit reserved, and doesn't talk to people she doesn't know much but when discussing anything game related, she was instantly filled with life and can go on for long conversations regarding games. She can be a bit slow, and tends to end her sentences in a negative tone but her spirit and strong personality makes her quite the charming person.

It's just...thanks to a simple game, it changed everything for the both of us.

* * *

"And that will be all for the morning." Chisa said to her students as they all did a small bow of respect, before leaving the class. However, sitting in the middle of the class lies Nanami Chiaki, opting a frown on her face. She had an ongoing problem for the past month, a problem which she never would've thought she would get, and it was pretty much rare for gamer like her, especially if she was the Ultimate Gamer.

She was bored.

Nanami Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, was bored out of her mind.

It was weird considering she enjoyed all games of all genre's, even though they were designed to be bad ones. However, despite all this, Chiaki was bored. It wasn't the fact that she had run out of things to play, in fact, she was on her way to get a new game but her boredom lies in a different reason. She was bored...of playing alone. There wasn't anyone she could play with.

She even asked her classmates but recently, all of them had their own schedules to do which she respected but...still, the Gamer couldn't help but be bored at playing alone. Asking her teacher was an option but she seems busy with all the Academy staff works and finally...

She couldn't even get to play with her friend from the Reserve Course, Hinata Hajime. He stated that he had things to do and she shouldn't bother herself with a Reserve Course like him. Much to her dismay, after she reminded him that talent isn't everything, he insists that she shouldn't be bothered by the likes of him and thus, for the past few weeks, the Gamer finds herself bored and playing alone. Sighing, she decided to cheer herself up by going into town and buy the new game she was planning on getting.

* * *

Chiaki went home first for a bath and a change of clothes, donning her trademark jacket with a cat hoodie on it, and left her beloved Nantendo Game Girl Advance **[1]** in exchange for a more newer and modern handheld console, the Gamestation Tiva **[2]**. Satisfied, Chiaki left her home and went into the city side of town via bus, her face glued to her handheld game as she played a visual novel game with murders to occupy the time.

She eventually left the bus, still her face glued to her handheld before she passed by a game store. "Oops." She mused and turned around and went into the store, but not before looking at a large poster featured with a golden frame on the store's window. It was an advertisement about the release of a new game coming from the hit visual novel game series, Distrust **[3]** , with it's titled featured below.

Chiaki made a happy smile and entered the store, instantly seeing several people within the store scanning the various rows of shelf of games. The Gamer made her way towards the store clerk who smiled at her presence. "Ah! if it isn't Nanami-san! what can I do for you today?"

Chiaki made a polite bow and said, "Hello again Oji-san. I was wondering if you have that?" as she pointed at the poster. The store clerk tilts his head to the side, before making a smile. "New Distrust V3: Everyone's New Class of Killing **[4]**. Huh...actually I've got that in stock, it's just by the black shelf on the right side of the store-"

"Thank you." Chiaki interjected with a slightly excited tone and walked towards the shelf, eager to get the game. It was a special game to her, a game she's been keeping up with since it was released the very first time. It was a visual novel with it's own unique game system and story, she especially loved the second game and it's main heroine.

It was so similar to her!

The game's plotline was basically a group of high school students trapped within a place where they are forced to kill each other, and when a murder occurs, they have to solve everything by themselves, it even comes with it's own unique trial system!

Kind of like Ace Att-

"Thank you for purchasing this and please come back."

Chiaki's thoughts were cut off as two people left the store with their own purchases. Shaking her head, the Gamer focused on the task at hand and faced the black shelf where it was empty.

...

...

...

"...Huh?" Chiaki went, noticing the black shelf was empty. That's strange...wasn't this the shelf where the new Distrust game was placed? Chiaki looked back at the store clerk before he slapped himself on the forehead. "Shoot...I forgot to tell you. We're...err...sold out. On the first day."

"..." Chiaki went, her mind going blank before she pulls her hood to cover her head. "Oh." She mused, before making a small nod and continued, "It's okay."

The Gamer did a small bow before she left the store looking rather dejected. First, she couldn't get anyone to play with her, and now she couldn't even get the game she wanted! talk about a rough day already, as if the past month wasn't even rough already. Dejected, Chiaki decided to cool herself down and went towards the park. She didn't felt like playing anything at all and sighed heavily.

She arrived at the park and bought an ice-cream from a nearby ice-cream stand and sat on a swing where she swung herself slowly, still feeling bored and overall sad. She looked into the sky and made a small huff when-

"Let's open it! let's open it now!"

"D-Don't move so much Komaru, you'll drop the entire thing!"

"...?" Chiaki went and saw the sight of a girl and a boy sitting on a bench and was opening a box. The Gamer tilts her head a bit. If she recalled, the boy was her junior...Naegi...um...Naegi Makoto of Class 78, the Ultimate Lucky Student of that batch. Apparently, he had a girl who resembles him a bit as she pouts and said, "Onii-chan, you're so slow! open the case already!"

"Urf...slow down Komaru. You're moving so much you'll drop the thing! we've just bought this with my savings!" Naegi said with a small huff and carefully opened the new Gamestation Tiva's box and pulled out the console from the box as Komaru grinned and said, "Now take out the game and fire this baby on!"

Naegi shook his head but made a small smile at his sister's impatience as he pulled out a game from a nearby plastic bag. "!" Chiaki went and saw the game Naegi pulled out. It was the new Distrust game she tried to get just now. "I can't believe we were the one to get the last one!" Komaru chirped happily as Chiaki tightens her grip on her swing.

...Why do people have all the luck nowadays...

Must be Nagito's luck affecting her or something.

The Gamer heard the sound of the Gamestation Tiva booting up followed by the Naegi Siblings popping in the game into the cartridge. Instantly curious, Chiaki walked up towards the Naegi Siblings as the Luckster noticed her. "Oh! if it isn't Nanami-senpai!" Naegi greeted as Chiaki made a small smile and waved at the siblings. Komaru tilts her head and said, "Senpai?"

"Ah...forgive me for my rude behaviour. I'm Nanami Chiaki, Naegi-kun's senior at Hope's Peak." Chiaki politely greeted as Komaru smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Nanami-san!" The little sister greeted as Naegi made a smile.

"What brings you here Nanami-san?"

"Oh...just...taking a stroll I guess. I happen to see you guys...having a new game." Chiaki said as her eyes sparked with interest at the last part. Komaru made a smile and said, "Want to join us Nanami-san? we've got a new game that just came out!"

"...Can I?" Chiaki asked/pleaded in a soft tone causing the Naegi Siblings to scoot away from each other to give space in between. "Sure!" Komaru chirped. "Any friend of my Onii-chan is always welcomed!"

"...Friend?"

"Duh. You're his senior so technically you're his friend!...you are friends right?"

Naegi shook his head at his sister with a small sigh and smile, before looking at Chiaki and said, "But all in all, would you like to join us in playing this game Nanami-senpai?"

Chiaki looked at the game box of Distrust and said, "But...that's the Distrust series..."

"As expected of the Ultimate Gamer, she knows everything related to games!" Naegi said. "But...what's wrong with it?"

"...I don't recall any multiplayer feature within the series..."

The Naegi Siblings looked at each other, before tilting their head and made a confused face as Naegi said, "But...that doesn't mean you can't play together."

"..." Chiaki went, a bit surprised before she made a giggle to herself and rubbed her forehead. How could she forget? she played like this with Hajime all the time! maybe the past month really affected her way of thinking. Sighing, Chiaki said, "Can I...take up on that offer of yours?"

"Just sit in between us and we'll start playing!" Komaru chirped happily as Chiaki nodded and sat in between the Naegi Siblings. Komaru gave the Gamestation Tiva to Chiaki as she said, "You can hold it seeing you're in between us, or if you're tired, we could switch places!"

"...Okay." Chiaki said, feeling instantly relaxed as she held the handheld console on her hand. "Let's start playing...together."

* * *

"...Urf...too much names to remember...too much info to absorb..." Komaru said with swirly eyes as she clutched her head. Nearby, Chiaki made a small smile and said, "What's most important is to enjoy the game."

"I did!" Komaru chirped. Naegi made a happy sigh and said, "Thank you for spending the day with us Nanami-senpai, it was honestly fun!"

"It's fine. I don't have much to do anyway..."

"Mm..." Komaru went, making a thinking face. "If you're busy...would you like to come to our house for a play date?"

"...Play date?" Chiaki questioned as Naegi perked his head up and said, "Play date is...kinda like an arranged time for a person to do activities with their friends. So basically, Komaru is inviting you to play with us."

"...Really?"

"Of course! you're more then welcome to play around us." Naegi said with a smile as Chiaki looked down. Komaru made a mischievous grin and said, "Oh! we could make it a sleepover too!"

"That's...a bit going too far." Naegi dead panned at the little sister made a small pout, but eyed Chiaki. "So so! Nanami-san, what's your answer?"

"...It sounds nice." Chiaki said with a smile and looked at Naegi. "Can I...take up that offer?"

"Sure!" Naegi said happily. "We could discuss the details tomorrow at the Academy and arrange the things we could do!"

The trio eventually walked together before arriving at the Naegi Residence where the Siblings bid their farewell and expressed their gratitude for Chiaki seeing them off. The Gamer made a satisfied smile before she begin her journey back home. During the bus ride home, she thought over the short time she spent with the Naegi Siblings. Now...she wouldn't really spend time with strangers unless she really gets to know them better, doesn't matter if it's a fellow schoolmate.

After all, stranger danger.

Anyway, the Siblings were the first people she played together with after a month, and it felt...refreshing in a sense not to mention their kind nature so it's easy to get along. And now...she's even agreed to spend time in their house for a play date!

She wished she could share these type of moments with her fellow classmates but...it seems they were busy. Making a small sigh, she left the bus as it reached it's destination with a plan in mind, a plan to make the best moment as she spends time with the Naegi Siblings soon.

* * *

The following day, Naegi and Chiaki met up in the fountain side of the Academy to discuss over things. "Ah, Naegi-kun." Chiaki greeted as she arrived at the fountain earning a friendly wave from the Luckster. The two together as Naegi took out a lunch box and said, "Alright then Nanami-senpai, Komaru said to send you a small note."

"Note?" Chiaki said and took out a sandwich which she begins to bunch at. Naegi made a nod and said, "A note. She says that our schedule is pretty flexible so the timing could be done at any given time, seeing as you may or may not be busy."

"Oh...that." Chiaki mused and looked up. Busy huh...she hasn't really done much for the past month so with a small sigh, she said, "I'm...more or less free."

"Sounds wonderful. We could do a lot in a day. How about...the weekends? seems like a nice time to kick back, relax and play games all day." Naegi suggested as Chiaki made a thinking face. "Mm...the entire day huh..." The Gamer mused before putting on a small smile. "I could bring on my own games if you like...what type of console do you have?"

As the Luckster and Gamer discussed over games together, Chiaki felt light within her head. She finally found a person she could play with, and it was her own Junior no less! Chiaki stared at Naegi who continued to talk, in a sense, she found some...similarities between Naegi and Hajime. They had brown hair with an abnormal ahoge, both were pretty average and...

Okay maybe it was just pure cosmetic similarities but still!

The only difference was that, Naegi could be considered as the more 'loose' version of Hajime, compared to his semi serious, straightforward and blunt personality, Naegi was a soft individual. Of course...the two just spent time together recently as she didn't interact much with him but...

She actually felt comfortable around him.

...

...

...

"I think I just gained a small point towards the affection meter..." Chiaki suddenly blurted. "...Maybe."

"Nanami-senpai?" Naegi said as the Gamer quickly shook her head and said, "It's nothing. What were you saying?"

"Continuing on from before, is there anything you require?"

"...Require?"

"Anything that you want to make you more comfortable for your visit. I know we just...erm...started spending time seeing as we don't interact much but I would like to get to know you more, and as much as possible...if you'll allow it that is."

Chiaki tilts her head, before making a small blush at Naegi's words. "You...want to get to know me better?"

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Oh..." Chiaki went, looking down. Within her head, she thought of this one particular gameplay mechanic where a boy says certain things to get a different reaction from a girl, possibly raising up her affection meter, or lowering it as well. "Mm...quite the protagonist you are. Are you sure you're not a main character in a game?"

Naegi laughed at the response and said, "I wouldn't even _dream_ of being a protagonist. It's not like I become the Ultimate Hope for our Academy or something. I'm sorry if my previous lines... _raised up certain flags_."

Chiaki giggled at the reference, sighing in a happy manner as Naegi joined in at her laugh. "Speaking of which, I think there _is_ one thing I could ask for to make my visit comfortable..."

"What is it?"

"For both you and your sister to relax. I don't want to cause trouble just because I'm visiting or anything..."

"Really now? you don't want anything?"

"I'm being honest here, just relax so we call can enjoy the day of playing all together."

"Nanami-senpai sure is a kind individual." Naegi complemented politely with a smile as Chiaki looked down and said, "It's nothing really..."

Honestly, this boy could raise up relationship flags with just about any girl he meets...

* * *

And so, it was decided by both Chiaki and Naegi that the play date was due on the weekend. Naegi told the consoles he had, and Chiaki stated that she will bring games of her own as well. The Gamer felt nervous in a sense. This was a first for her to come into someone else's home to go play games together, not to mention that she doesn't know much about the Naegi Siblings either but...

"I guess this is a start..." Chiaki mused to herself and pulled out her hoodie, covering her head from the hot sun of the afternoon. Currently, she sat in her usual place within the Academy, the fountain, still awaiting her dearest Reserve Course friend. As seconds turned into minutes, before into an hour, the Gamer made a small sigh, getting impatient from the waiting.

"He's not coming today...again." The Gamer said with a heavy sigh and rested herself on the bench, playing her Nantendo furiously and jabbed the buttons in a rapid manner. Despite reaching the maximum score, Chiaki kept playing the game, before she heard something buzzing on her backpack. Making a sigh, she reached her hands into her bag and pulled out a phone before flipping it open and saw a text message coming from-

"...Hinata-kun?" Chiaki mused in a surprised tone and quickly opened the message where it read-

 _Hinata: Nanami-san, I'm sorry I couldn't make it today again. I've got something that I need to attend to._

The Gamer made a small pout but replied-

 _Nanami: It's fine Hinata-kun. Just come by when you have a free time okay? I'll be waiting like usual._

Instantly, the Gamer got a reply.

 _Hinata: You needn't wait for a person like me. Just go do your own thing._

 _Nanami: But I really want to spend time with you._

Nanami blushed at her text message and-

 _Hinata: Look, I said I don't want to bother you. What part of that line did you not get? you don't need to spend time with a talentless person like me!_

 _Nanami: But...it doesn't matter whether you have a talent or not..._

 _Hinata: I have to go now._

Chiaki felt her heart shatter at those words as she made a small sigh. She looked up into the sky where the sun blaze above her, before sighing again. This was not a good month at all...save for the Naegi Siblings but still...

"Nanami-senpai?" The Gamer heard a familiar voice and turned to the side and saw Naegi standing there, wearing a jacket which had it's hood up right now. "It's hot out here. Let's go inside for now."

Sluggishly, The Gamer made a nod and followed her Junior where she was taken to the indoor cafeteria as the Luckster placed a cold water bottle near her. "Here, you'll need it."

"Thank you..." Chiaki answered in a less spirited tone and drank the bottle, before placing her head on the table, still covering her head with her hood. Naegi took an obvious difference in her usual persona as one, she was playing her game but wasn't focusing at all, and two, her body gesture simply says she was having a rough time. Worried, Naegi said, "Um...Nanami-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Is...something wrong?" The Luckster asked in a cautious tone. "B-But if you don't want to talk about it either, it's fine!"

"...It's nothing. Just...having an argument is all..." Chiaki mused in a depressed tone. She didn't really felt like talking to anyone about the problem currently as she didn't want to ruin any mood, especially the fact that she's going to the Naegi Residence soon. Naegi made a small frown at Chiaki's state. He didn't know much about her yet, but he didn't like seeing her like this either.

"Is there...anything I could help with?" Naegi asked in a polite tone as Chiaki eyed Naegi. Despite not really spending much time with him yet, Chiaki did pick up one thing from the Luckster. He had this...aura that gives of a comfortable air. An aura that can really define a person a...kind, despite that she had a short interaction with him. Sighing, she said, "I have this...friend of mine. We had a talk and...apparently he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"May I ask why?"

Chiaki thought of an answer, before making a nod and decided to tell Naegi of the problem. "You see...my friend thinks that just because I'm within the...Main Course of the Academy, it means that he's not worthy of hanging out with me."

"Mm...so the problem is on his end then? well it isn't a problem really..."

"...It's not?" Chiaki asked as Naegi made a thinking face. "I think all he needs is just a one on one talk with you." Naegi suggested. "Like...a real talk. Show him that you really want to be friends with him and there's no level of difference between you two. Of course...that's just me."

"..." The Gamer fell silent. It was...rather simple if she thought about it. Maybe...it's time for her to take action for once. "...Thank you...Naegi-kun." Chiaki said in an honest tone and smiled at the Luckster who returned the smile in an understanding manner. With a new goal in mind, Chiaki stood up and looked at a nearby clock. Lunch time was still around so she decided to take actions now.

She tilts her head back at Naegi and said, "I'll be taking my leave now okay?"

The Luckster made an understanding nod as Chiaki left the Main Building, ignoring the afternoon's blazing heat as she covered her face with her hoodie even more. She made her way on a certain direction and looked forward to a building, her destination in mind.

The Reserve Course Department.

* * *

"...Hey...is that a student from the Main Course?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Do you think she's friends with that other girl?"

Whispers were heard around her as Chiaki made a face of discomfort. She merely entered the Reserve Course grounds and within seconds, she had already gathered lots of attention, which she expected but not to this degree. People eyed her with envy, some with jealousy while most in awe at the fact that a Main Course student was going into the Reserve Course grounds.

Chiaki made a stop before she entered the Reserve Course building to think about things. She's going to find her friend, but where would he be? "...The Reserve Course was made when my class's batch entered...that means Hinata-kun should be a second year now..." The Gamer mused. "...I think."

Making a nod to herself, the Gamer sets her goal for the second floor of the building, nervously climbing its stairs as more students stared at her. She eventually finds herself on the second floor and wandered into the halls randomly, trying to find which class her friend was in until-

"...Koizumi-san?" Chiaki suddenly said and saw a familiar friend who was standing outside a classroom with a lunchbox in hand. Koizumi Mahiru stood in front of the classroom, ready to enter when she heard someone mention her name and turned around only to see her class representative standing behind her. "N-Nanami-san?!" Mahiru went in shock as Chiaki made a small wave and said, "Hello. What...brings you here Koizumi-san?"

The Gamer casts her gaze downwards and saw the lunchbox, before she tilts her head. "Do you...have a friend here?"

"...I do actually." Mahiru admitted with a small smile. "I'm here to ask her for lunch. S-Speaking of which, what brings you here?"

Chiaki never responded, but instead opted a thinking face. "You have a friend within the Reserve Course...so that means...she could help me in find my friend!...I think..."

"Nanami-san?"

"Koizumi-san, can I meet this friend of yours? I would like to ask-"

Chiaki was cut off when the sound of a sliding door was heard followed by a small bump was felt behind Mahiru. "Oh! excuse me..." A familiar voice was heard followed by Chiaki peering behind Mahiru. "Hinata-kun!" The Gamer exclaimed as Hinata Hajime blinked in surprise, before Mahiru stepped back to give the two space.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hajime asked nervously as Chiaki's eyes sparkled with happiness and said, "I was looking everywhere for you. We need to talk."

As those words left her mouth, Hajime's face hardens and said, "Talk? is this about-"

"I'll be taking no as an answer as well." Chiaki said and firmly grabbed her friend's arm and started dragging him away. "H-Hey wait!" The Reserve Course student complained but the Gamer paid no heed and pulled him with superior strength for some reason.

* * *

"There...we can talk normally here..." Chiaki huffed and released Hajime who held his arm with a frown. "Sorry for dragging you out..."

"I-It's fine..." Hajime mused and rubbed his arm, ashamed at the fact that Chiaki was superior in terms of strength...or was it just his imagination? The Reserve Course shook his head and said, "A-At any rate-"

"We need to talk." Chiaki repeated and sat on the bench as Hajime stared at her, before making a heavy sigh and sat next to her. "There's...things we need to talk about. " Chiaki firmly said and steeled herself for what she's about to say.

"...We need to discuss about our friendship."

"..." Hajime went, silent yet his face made a knowing look. The Reserve Course stared at Chiaki who eyed him back with a serious face, before he sighed again. "...You...shouldn't really worry about our friendship."

"Why? you've been avoiding me...that and the fact that you don't treat me properly as a friend either..."

"How am I _not_ properly treating you? I'm giving you space for your own activities! as a Main Course student, I know the schedules could be tight and-"

"You've got that wrong!" Chiaki firmly said, shocking Hajime as the Gamer placed her hand on her chest. "I don't want to be given space, I want to be bothered!"

"But...being bothered by another person? especially if they're a talentless person like me? I have no right to do that-"

"I don't care if you're talentless!" Chiaki said, finally raising her voice a bit and surprised Hajime once more. "I want a friend who sees me for who I am, not as the Ultimate Gamer but as Nanami Chiaki! I want to be bothered by them, I want to spend time with them...and I want to play games with them!"

"..."

"I don't care if you're talentless Hinata-kun...I want your friendship! and...and..." Chiaki said, breathing out heavily, before her shoulders slumped and fell back to the bench, sighing out heavily again. "...I don't want to have a level of difference between us. Can't we just...be normal together?"

Hajime fell back to the bench as well as the two went silent, thinking over things. The Reserve Course eyed Chiaki as he said, "...Really?"

"Yes. From the bottom of my heart...I meant everything on what I just said..." Chiaki said, before a tinge of pink appeared on her face. This was...a first for her to lash out like that to anyone. Naegi...must have a positive impact on her, that she admit. Meanwhile, Hajime looked up into the sky and said, "...I see."

"Hinata-kun?"

Hajime stood up with a small stretch as he turned around, a new face of feeling refreshed was seen. "I'm sorry." He started. "I guess I was just...blinded by my own desire to achieve a talent...to be worthy of standing on the same ground as you when I should've know that you've already set up a stage for me."

"..."

"Are you serious though?"

"I am!" Chiaki repeated again with a serious tone, before Hajime made a firm nod and turned around as he opted a small smile and gave out his hand. "Let's...restart."

"Restart?"

"Restart as friends...properly."

Chiaki's face erupted into a beaming happiness as she excitedly stood up and said, "Yes!" as she took Hajime's hand and shook it. "Nanami Chiaki, nice to meet you!"

"Hinata Hajime. It's...nice to meet you too."

* * *

"...Mm..." Chiaki mused happily to herself as she walked home alone. She looked up into the sky with a happy smile, today she was feeling rather down. At first, she thought that she had lost a friend but...she didn't! she made up with Hajime and...her spirit was well right now! she successfully convinced the Reserve Course that talent wasn't important on being friends and...he actually agreed with her!

After their reconciliation, Chiaki even went as far as to invite out Hajime into her play date with the Naegi-

"...Oh...that's right." Chiaki came into a halt and made a thinking face. Now that she had a clear head...she realized that it was Naegi that helped her...that and she also invited another person without his consent. "...I need to see him..." Chiaki said in a happy tone, wanting to express her gratitude and wanting his permission to invite out Hajime...if she could just find the Luckster that is.

The Gamer decided to go search for him tomorrow before hearing the sound of a bus incoming and stopped directly in front of her. She enters the bus and finds it empty before she took her own sit and decided to play her game while waiting. As the bus begins to move, Chiaki decides to plan out things properly on what she's going to do within the Naegi Residence later on, and how long she plans to stay.

As fun ideas enters her head, the bus came into a halt as another passenger comes into the bus. Chiaki ignored the person when-

"...Nanami-senpai?"

"...?" Chiaki went and rose her head only to see a familiar Luckster standing in front of her. Ah...what luck, she was just looking for him. "Naegi-kun?" Chiaki said as Naegi smiled and sat on the sit in front of her as he said, "Hello there, going home?"

"I am actually." Chiaki said. "And...there's one thing that I want to...express my thanks to you..."

"Thanks? I don't recall doing anything to help you today..." Naegi mused as he opted a thinking face. "Did...I do something?"

"You gave me an advice today."

"...Oh! that advice? I don't think it garners much thanks, it was just an advice..."

"But...it worked." Chiaki said in a happy tone. "I've...got my friend to change his way of thinking...and we reconciled with each other!"

Naegi looked surprised and said, "Well...I'm happy for you. I didn't really think a simple advice could actually help..."

"Oh and another note..." Chiaki said and pushed her fingers together. "I...invited him out to our play date. Would that be fine?"

"Sure!" Naegi chirped. "The more the merrier I guess. So! what do you think we should do first later on?"

And thus begin the lively discussion between the Luckster and the Gamer. With the Gamer's problem set in hand, Chiaki felt light on her head and felt a heavy feeling in her chest being lifted off. The two discussed so far that they even went home together, Chiaki was much more excited about the upcoming event. A play date with her best friend and her Junior and his sister made her excited and giddy, much more than usual.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

"Kya! I can't wait!~." Komaru chirped happily and placed the final pillow on the living room, large, but soft enough for a person to sit on. Naegi watched his sister from behind and made a small smile of his own as he said, "You should probably save your energy later on, after all, we're here to make more friends...even though it's just Nanami-senpai and her own friend."

"Who cares?! Onii-chan is always helping out strangers so being friends with one is just the same right?!"

"..." Naegi sweat dropped. He couldn't argue against that logic either...

Shaking his head, Naegi scanned the house one more time. It was...well...clean now. His parents left to give the young ones some privacy so he and Komaru set things up by themselves. Within the living room lies several game console prepared with rows of games in display, nearby was some card games and within the kitchen were some snacks.

The Siblings didn't know if they prepared this too much but they were certainly giving the best of their hospitality, after all, it was them who invited Chiaki. Naegi looked up at a nearby clock, signifying twelve, about lunch time. The plan was to eat lunch together, before having a long day of playing together. Nodding in a satisfied manner, the Luckster decided to take a small sit to pass the time.

Not less than a minute, the sound of the doorbell ringing was heard followed by Komaru shooting out of the couch and ran towards the door and opened it. Naegi shook his head and followed his sister only to hear his sister's happy greeting. "Welcome Nanami-san and Nanami-san's friend!" Komaru chirped aloud as the two stood in front of the house.

Chiaki came in a dark green hoodie today while Hajime wore a simple white shirt and a necktie **[5]**.

"Hello there." Chiaki greeted politely as Hajime made a nod and saw Naegi entering in. "And hello to you too Naegi-kun."

"Nanami-senpai." Naegi greeted politely and looked at Hajime causing the boy to quickly nod and said, "H-Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you..."

"I'm Naegi Makoto, Nanami-senpai's Junior at Hope's Peak, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"He's your junior? you told me that he was your classmate! he's the Ultimate Lucky Student right?"

"He is my junior. What off it?" Chiaki responded as Hajime made a thinking face. "But...you said he had a wobbly Ahoge or something..."

 _"I think she meant Komaeda-senpai..."_ Naegi thought in his head with a sweat drop. "At any rate, let's go inside now. It's quite the hot afternoon..."

And so, everyone moved into the house. As soon as Chiaki entered the living room, her eyes widen in glee at the sight of the game consoles and the old to new type of card games. "Ah! is that the Yboxtwo **[6]** and the new Gamestation 4 **[7]**?! I never would've thought you would have this!"

Komaru made a smug face and said, "Just because we look average doesn't mean we are average!"

"...We're average?" Naegi and Hajime said in sync as Komaru placed her hands on her hips. "We're obviously not! isn't that right Nanami-senpai?!" Komaru exclaimed and tilts her head back. Chiaki made a thinking face, before setting her gaze towards a particular thing atop the head of the three.

"...Ahoges."

"So our ahoges are the only thing that's not average?!" Hajime rebutted as Komaru unconsciously held her ahoge. "I knew my ahoge was amazing!...unlike Hinata-kun's and Onii-chan's one. They're dangerous!"

"How is it dangerous?!" Hajime fumed again as Komaru made stoic face. "Unlike my dear antenna up here, your guys one is super sharp!"

"..." Naegi sweat dropped at the ongoing conversation, but held his ahoge before he felt a sharp poke on his hand. "...I'm not even going to bother..."

"Let's start playing now..." Chiaki said in an impatient manner, before the sound of a large stomach growl was heard. "...Okay, lunch first, then we play."

* * *

After an eventful lunch which Komaru had challenged Chiaki into a speed eating contest, the group decided to start playing things together. They started out on the consoles where they all engaged in a series of short fights in a fighting game with Komaru and Chiaki dominating it much to the boys embarrassment. After that, they played a shooting game, switching it to it's special zombie mode and played waves of waves, before Komaru accidently running into mobs of zombie on her own, thinking that meleeing them was the best course of option to save ammunition.

After having enough of the console, they moved onto the card game section with Hajime fighting Naegi currently. "Huh!" Hajime boasted. "Even though consoles aren't my thing, I'll have you know card games are one of my best area of expertise!"

Naegi couldn't help but make a challenging smile and said, "I'll let my luck do the talking!"

"We'll see about that...my monster direct attack!"

"Huh...how naive! trap card activate!"

As the boys had an intense aura on their card game, Komaru giggled at the sight. "Isn't it funny that their only good on these simple type of games?"

"This isn't just no ordinary card game!" Naegi fumed nearby. "Battle Monsters **[8]** is a card game that requires strategy...and luck in drawing the right cards!"

Nearby, Chiaki intensely watched the match, rooting for both of the boys to win. As the boys eventually reached it's climax with Naegi winning with a stroke of luck, the group decided to take a break by the kitchen. Currently, they were drinking various drinks the Naegi Siblings had set up as Hajime said, "I must admit...this was fun..."

"But we're running out of things to play soon..." Komaru mused. Naegi and Chiaki eyed each other, before opting a thinking face. The group fell in silence, thinking of what to do when Naegi said, "It's about...two o'clock right now..."

"What off it?" Hajime questioned as Naegi stood up and said, "How about...the play date doesn't end just in this house?"

"...?" Chiaki went as Naegi made a smile and said, "We could go outside. A...hang out you would say. That is...if Hinata-kun and Nanami-senpai still have an open schedule..."

Chiaki's eyes sparkled at the suggestion and eyed Hajime who merely smiled in return, before nodding and stood up. "That sounds nice actually. Let's go into town!"

* * *

And thus, the group decided to make their way into town doing various activity. Arriving via taxi, the group made their way into the park involving a small game of chasing. The day slowly reached high afternoon where the sun blazed atop the group, forcing them to take things slow. Currently, Hajime and Komaru sat on a swing with drinks in hand while Naegi and Chiaki sat on some jungle bars.

"Mm...I'm quite surprised you're pretty fast!" Komaru exclaimed and eyed Hajime who laughed in return. "You're just short."

"Hey! height doesn't have anything to do with speed!"

"I have longer legs..."

"W-Well at least my antenna is longer than yours!"

"This again?!"

Naegi shook his head at the conversation and said, "Whew...what a day, don't you think so Nanami-senpai?"

"Yeah..." The Gamer admitted. She eyed Hajime who was arguing over something silly with Komaru, before opting a small smile and turned her face towards Naegi. "Naegi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you."

"I believe you've already said that Nanami-senpai..."

"No...really. I really want to express my gratitude for helping me out...even if it's only in a form of a simple advice..."

Naegi tilts his head to the side and looked at Chiaki who stared at Hajime. "As you've already know, Hinata-kun is that friend of mine who...thought that he wasn't worthy of being friends with me. I...actually talked to him and mend our relationship together! it felt...good actually..."

"That's nice..."

"But in a sense...I too understand why he thought things like that..."

"...?"

"Take like me for example..." Chiaki mused and took out her hairpin, staring at it. "My talent can't be bothered to get friends...and I doubt it's actually useful in getting more friends in the future..."

"How so?" Naegi asked in a curious tone. Chiaki made a thinking face and said, "Well...if I'm the Ultimate Gamer after we graduate, I doubt people would want to play with me just because I'm...well...an Ultimate Level Gamer. They would think that they're either not worthy...or they're jealous..."

Naegi tilts his head again and said, "Well...you're right..."

"...Yeah..."

"But at the same time...you've got that wrong!"

"...Eh?"

Naegi looked at Hajime and said, "In truth Nanami-senpai...there's more to life than just talent."

Chiaki's eyes widen at those familiar words as Naegi eyed her with a smile. "You see...life is too small to think that you need talent just to survive in this world. What's most important actually is to create...fond memories and special bonds that will be a part of your life. You have it good Nanami-senpai...comparing to others..."

"...All I have are my games..."

"But that doesn't mean you can go anywhere..."

"...?"

"Games. It's a term that everyone in the world knows...and can bond them together, like football or basketball. Being a Gamer doesn't mean that you have to be playing alone all the time, you could be playing with others at any given time! even then, look at Hinata-kun..." Naegi said as he and Chiaki eyed Hajime. "He's normal. He could just go about anywhere in this world. But us? we're bound by our...given title, not that it's a bad thing either..."

"..."

"But...in honesty, look at me! all I have is Luck as a talent. I doubt that could take me far in this world. And thus...that is how bonds and memories step into our lives..."

Chiaki stared at Naegi as he spoke, before saying, "...You really think I could do it? you really think I could...go out in this world...and not be alone?"

"Of course!" Naegi stated as if he stated something obvious. "Nanami-senpai is an amazing girl."

"...Really?" Chiaki's respond was meek as a tinge of pink appeared on her face. Naegi made a nod and said, "I'm just stating facts. Nanami-senpai is...well...amazing. Strong yet gentle...kind of like a good nee-chan type of lady!"

"...T-That just earned you another point to my affection meter..." Chiaki quietly mused and blushed heavily. It was...more or less around a week after she hung out with Naegi properly and just within those weeks...she could tell that Naegi...err...Naegi...Naegi...

...

He was a nice main protagonist okay?!

...

The Gamer sighed and looked down at her feet. She was...comfortable around him now, his methods of doing things, how he views the world, his kindness...

Oh and don't forget his adorable ahoge.

Chiaki giggled to herself and said, "...Naegi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Would...would you like to come to my house and play sometime?"

Naegi looked a bit surprised at the request, but made a friendly nod and said, "Of course I would like to come! I'll just come by on your based on your schedule, I'm free most of the time..."

Chiaki made a satisfied smile and said, "T-That's great!...so...um...next week?"

"That sounds lovely." Naegi said. "I'll be sure to come."

* * *

The following day, Chiaki walked towards the Academy with a happy smile plastered on her face. She felt...excited at the fact that Naegi, and probably his sister, would be coming to her house for a play date! it was a first of her to arrange this...by her own _and_ in her home as well. Sighing in a content manner, Chiaki looked up into the sky. Naegi's luck must have been really effecting her recently. Maybe the horrible month she had to endured will have a nice pace of good luck now...

"Nanami-san!"

Oh...that was fast...

The Gamer turned around and saw Souda running towards her. Tilting her head, she said, "Souda-kun?"

"Urf!...haaa...haaa..." Souda huffed as he took a moment of breather, before standing up. "T-The class needs to talk to you!"

"...?" Chiaki went, before following Souda who guided her into her classroom. The day was still early, so Chisa hasn't arrived yet, but students of Class 77 had already arrived in class. Souda opens the sliding door with Chiaki entering it and saw her classmates-

 _Pop!_

"Ha?!" Chiaki slightly jumped back in a startled manner as the sound of a party popper...popping was heard. The Gamer blinked and saw a small party theme set up in the class with a large banner saying 'We're Sorry!' hung up on the walls of the class. Chiaki blinked as she felt a fellow classmate, Sonia Nevermind, grabbing her hands and said, "Nanami-san! I'm truly sorry for what has happened! please forgive me for such...horrid behaviour!"

"...Huh?" Chiaki went again, confused as her classmates took a step back to give Chiaki a breathing room. The Gamer tilts her head and said, "Did...something happened?"

"But of course!" Gundham declared. "We have but committed a grave sin that even the dark lords would have cursed us for!"

"...Sin?"

"T-That's right..." Mikan spoke. "W-We were so busy with our own schedules that...w-we've ignored you for the past month!"

Chiaki made a surprised face as her entire classmates clasped their hands together and lowered their heads before saying in sync-

"We're really sorry!"

The Gamer made another surprised look, before opting a small sigh and made a warm smile. "It's fine...really..." Chiaki said words of assuring as she placed a hand on her chest. "I'm...just glad that you guys-"

"It's not fine!" Saionji Hiyoko fumed. "Look...we weren't spending time with you properly...so...we're apologizing okay?!"

Chiaki merely smiled at Hiyoko's words, while sounding harsh, she knew the Ultimate Traditional Dancer meant well. Nodding, Chiaki said, "If you guys insist...then I forgive you...not that there's anything you guys did wrong anyway..."

"Taahaaa!" Ibuki laughed aloud and took out her guitar and strung a note slowly. "Now that the apologizing is over, let's rock party!"

"Yes!" Chiaki said excitedly, happy at the fact her classmates had some free time now. Ibuki started rocking her guitar and said, "Such a perfect moment for my new song! it's called 'Enough apologizing and party already!'"

That day, class 77 was filled with laughter and loud music. Chisa decided to leave her students for their own privacy as the day entered round noon, signifying lunch time but it seems they all decided to stay within the class for their own activities. "Hey hey! isn't it time for gifts now?!" Ibuki exclaimed as Chiaki couldn't help but shake her head a bit.

"You guys don't need to go that far..."

"We need to go that far Nanami-chan!" Ibuki said and gave a toothy grin, before marching towards the back of the class where a large sheet was seen. The Ultimate Musician pulled the sheet where rows of gift box's were seen, befitting of an Ultimate level student to present Ultimate level gifts. "So! guess which one is from which!" Ibuki exclaimed, before pulling out a dark blue box with chained design ribbons on it.

"Me first!"

"No fair!" Hiyoko pouted but the Musician didn't bat an eyelash and actually threw her gift to Chiaki who caught it. Curious, the class gathered around Chiaki who undid/took out the chained ribbons and opened the box to reveal a small ear piece design to wrap around the ear with a very small antenna atop of it and had piercing design similar to Ibuki's one.

"It's a wireless earpiece for your games! isn't that swell?!" Ibuki explained, waiting for Chiaki's response who stared at it, before her eyes sparkled with life. "T-This is...amazing! thank you Mioda-san!"

"Taahaaaa! she liked mine first!"

"I'll like all of your gifts..."

"...Ibuki fails..."

The class laughed at the sight before Chiaki walked up towards the many gift boxes and opened them one by one. The Gamer was honestly surprised at the variety of gifts, ranging from a game console made out of pure diamonds from Sonia, all the way to a little white rabbit pet of her own from Gundham, it even had a cat hoodie just like hers!

She named it Usami.

Anyway, as she opened all the boxes, she had already guessed which one is which...save for...

"Ah...you're probably wondering about my gift eh?" Souda said with a small grin as he stood up. Everyone eyed Souda who said, "I'll be back really soon. Nidai-san, can I have some help?"

The Mechanic and the Ultimate Team Manager left the classroom, leaving their classmates confused before they came back, pushing a cart with a large rectangular shape box with a bow atop of it. Chiaki's eyes widen and said, "You...didn't really have to go that far to give such a large gift..."

"It's not the box actually...it's an equipment I've been making!" Souda explained. "And I think you'll love it..."

The Gamer remained curious before Souda lifted the box, revealing it to be two thin, yet still large boxes stacked together where he and Nekomaru propped it up on the wall carefully. "Now...all you have to do is open it!"

Chiaki walked up towards the large box and slowly placed her hands on it, revealing it to be metallic boxes, before she noticed an opening on the side where a hand could slip through. She placed her hand within the box and slowly pried it open and revealed a...more or less strange device. As she fully pulled down the cover, the device had multiple installments.

The first piece was obviously meant for the head, shaped like a VR System, along with it's own headset attached to it and a small microphone to talk and a small belt behind it to secure at the head. The second piece was shaped like a small backpack and looked rather thick with several slots on it. Then came the third piece, designed like gloves but had wires and some small pads with stickies on them. The gloves had lots of wires as well, and was directly connected to the second piece. Finally, the third piece served as leggings of sort, also having lots of wires and some stickies.

"...What is this?" Chiaki questioned, looking awed. Souda made a grin and said, "It's just like what the first sentence on the previous paragraph stated, a VR system. I...had several friends helping me to work on it, and we even build a second pair for a second player!"

"...Virtual Reality System? isn't that...a thing already?"

"Oh...I'll have you know this is the best..." Souda said confidently. "Put it on and I'll show you how it works!"

After some shuffling, Souda and Chiaki sat next to each other with the Advanced VR system placed on them. Chiaki nervously covered her eyes with the VR system headpiece as she said, "So...how do I turn it on?"

"There's a button on the right side of the headset, click it." Souda explained as Chiaki did as she was told to. Instantly, the headset sends small electrical sparks which slightly flinched Chiaki, followed by it coursing through her body. It didn't hurt but it did tickled a bit. After a few seconds, Chiaki's eyes was blinded by a bright light, forcing her to close her eyes before she felt her butt thumping on the floor.

"Oof!" The Gamer grunts before rubbing her head...and...wait...her head? blinking, the Gamer opened her eyes to find herself in a white blank area with Souda standing next to her. "...Souda-kun?" Chiaki said and stood up as Souda grinned and said, "Welcome to the VR world!"

"...Huh?"

"I know, it's quite confusing isn't it? can you move your body freely?" Souda asked as Chiaki checked her appearance, nothing was different save the missing VR system. The Gamer tilts her head and said, "What...happened?"

"Well...before we do that, let's try moving a bit..." Souda said and took a few steps forward with Chiaki doing the same. "Hmmm...looking good." The Mechanic mused to himself before turning to Chiaki. "Where we are now...is within our mind actually. Kinda like..."

"The Algebra **[9]**?"

"Yeah, kinda like that movie." Souda chuckled. "So...what do you think?"

"...This...this is amazing!" Chiaki exclaimed and walked around a bit. "What...what is it that we do actually?"

"Let's try getting out first, then I'll explain better." Souda said before he lowers his head and said, "Eject!"

Chiaki visibly saw Souda suddenly dispersing, before she nervously looked down on her feet. "...E-Eject!"

Chiaki's vision went blurry before a flash of light blinding her once more. The Gamer felt her heart pulsed a bit before she shot her eyes wide open and saw darkness. Quickly, she took of the headset and finds herself within the Academy with her stunned classmates staring at her. Chiaki looked at Souda who said, "Well...I guess this project is considered done!"

"...What...was that?" Chiaki exclaimed in amazement as Souda grinned and took a sit. He lifted the headpiece and said, "This baby here is a project of mine that I intend to show it during our upcoming practical exam, but I decided to give it to you instead."

Chiaki tilts her head as Souda continued, "With the combination of my Mechanic skills, Matsuda-san's Neurologist knowledge and Fujisaki-san's Programming skills, we have put up a special virtual world specifically made for...well...gaming!"

Chiaki's eyes sparkled with life as the Mechanic laughed a bit. "I could see that you have taken a liking towards it..."

"This is amazing!"

"You're most welcome." Souda chirped. "Continuing on from my earlier explanation, the headset sends out the electrical shocks to your body, which you experience just now, and sends your _mind_ and body into a temporary bliss, resulting you within the virtual world. What happens within there is only done by your mind, therefore, should you raise your hand within the virtual world, your real body remains motionless."

"...Wow..."

"And what's more amazing is that, Fujisaki-san's programming enables the VR system to constantly adapt to things that it takes..." Souda explain earning a confused look from Chiaki. "Got any game right now?"

"Oh...um..." Chiaki quickly went and took out her Nantendo and took it's cartridge out. Souda lifts up the second piece of the VR, the backpack, and present it to Chiaki. Now that she noticed...

"That's right. The empty slots is indeed a universal disc reader, you are able insert in any disc, ranging from old thick cartridge to new slim disks." Souda explained. "And finally, thanks to Matsuda-sans neurology knowledge, we were able to implement sensations within the game to make it feel very realistic!"

"Ah...I guess I'll test this myself at home later on..." Chiaki mused as she eyed Souda. "Thank you...you really didn't have to go this far..."

"It's only natural we go this far!" Souda exclaimed. "We honestly haven't been spending time much with you..."

"It's fine. You all can stop apologizing now..." Chiaki said and stood up with a smile. She placed her hand on her chest as she said, "Thank you...everyone. I'm...really happy you guys went this far for me..."

"This is but a small celebration!" Ibuki shouted. "The day is still bright so lets keep on going!"

* * *

Chiaki sighed in a content manner and swung her legs back forth on a stool as she waited patiently on her house. It was around weekend already as the days went smoothly. Last month, she had one hell of a bad luck streak, she had no one to play with, had a fight with her friend from the Reserve Course...

And not getting the game she wanted of course.

That is...until she met _him_. Her junior, Naego Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78. She finally found someone to play with, had a small run in with the Distrust game she wanted and ultimatrly invited to the Naegi Residence for a playdate.

Now that she think about it, ever since she met Naegi, things have taken for turn, for a better change suffice to say. She recieved an advice from Naegi which ends up her mending her relationship with Hajime, and now she had her friends back to play with her normally.

Quite the lucky streak huh?

The Gamer sighed in a content manner and patiently tapped her fingers onto the stool. It was weekend already, the days went past by fast as she had a fun time with everyone and things became better!

And it's also the day that the Naegi Siblings would come to her place for a play date!

She looked back with a satisfied smile. She took the liberty to prep up the house a bit. Some snacks were seen and some large cushion bags to sit on and as expected of the Ultimate Gamer, every single known consoles and games were seen neatly present on a long counter table.

Chiaki sighed again. She can't wait-

 _Ding Dong!_

The sound of her doorbell ringing was heard as the Gamer quickly stood up and walked towards her door and opened it slowly to reveal Naegi standing there with a grey bag in hand. "Hello!" He greeted politely.

Chiaki smiled at Naegi's appearance, before she tilts her head. "...Where's Komaru?"

"You didn't get my- oh wait..." Naegi said, before he face palmed himself. "I...err...don't have your number do I?"

"...?"

"Komaru's sick today. She had a bad case of allergies at her school and was ordered for a home rest by her doctor..."

"I'm so sorry..." Chiaki said, before she tilts her head. "So...it's just us then?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry..."

"It's fine!" Chiaki assured and Sidestepped to give Naegi entrance, who nodded and said, "I'll be coming in then..."

The Luckster sets his foot inside before taking off his shoes and was guided by Chiaki towards the living room where the Gamer settled Naegi a nearby cushion bag and made a happy sigh. "So...what's in the grey bag?"

"Oh yeah! A gift actually, from Komaru and I." Naegi mused and took out a game box from the bag. It was the Distrust game that Chiaki wanted.

"Wha-"

"I know you're probably going to say that we just bought it and stuff but this is already agreed from Komaru and I. It's...a token of our friendship actually..." Naegi firmly said and placed the game box on Chiaki's hands. "And we really mean it!"

"..." Chiaki eyed the game with affection within her eyes, before she hugged the game and said, "Thank you..."

"It's fine." Naegi said with a smile, before eyeing the game consoles. "So! We should start as soon as possible. What would you want to do first?"

Chiaki made a thinking face, before she eyed an object on the other side of the room. It was the advanced VR system Souda gave her. Chiaki then looked down at the Distrust game. The Gamer made a smile and said, "Um...I would like to play the Distrust game..."

"Sure!"

"In...a new console. Souda-kun made it for me..."

"Really?" Naegi went, sound a bit surprised as Chiaki stood up and walked towards the other side of the room and carried out the VR system, slightly stunning Naegi at the complex looking machine. "Um...you kinda have to wear it. I don't really know what to call it though...maybe..."

The two nods at each other before putting on the VR system on their body. Before switching things on, Chiaki gave a rundown about how the system work. "Wow...that sounds amazing..." Naegi mused. "So...we'll be playing as the characters within the game?"

...

...

...

"Err...maybe..." Chiaki responded. She knew they entered a virtual world but actually playing a game...

"Mm...sounds like fun!" Naegi commented. "Let's start now!"

Oh well...trial by fire it is...

"Okay then...let's start now." Chiaki said before closing her eyes and booted the system up with Naegi doing the same. The two felt electrical sparks on their body before they entered the VR world system.

"Oof?!" Naegi went, landing on his butt before he blinked slowly and opened his eyes. "W-What...what just...happened- ...oh...my..."

Naegi widens his eyes in surprise to find himself within a blank space area with Chiaki standing next to him with a small smile. "Amazing isn't it?" The Gamer mused and looked around. "...I've inserted the disk but...how do we even start the game?"

"...I think it has something to do with that..." Naegi commented and pointed to a nearby object. It was actually floating...and it was in the shape of the Distrust series's trademark logo. "Oh!...so it's like an app of sorts..." Chiaki mused and walked towards the floating logo. "...Here I go..."

The Gamer poked the logo, before the entire blank space started going blur followed by a robotic voice being heard from somewhere.

 _"Loading Gamestation Tiva Cartridge. Game title: New Distrust V3: Everyone's New Class of Killing, initializing program. Execute program?"_

There was a moment of pause, before Chiaki said, "Um...execute program..."

 _"Program initialized, executing program, booting up game."_

The blank space around Chiaki and Naegi starting spinning before objects started to materialize. The two found themselves within a materializing room as Chiaki tilts her head. "Oh...so it follows the game..."

"Oh...I forgot restart the cartridge's save data..." Naegi said as he scratched his head. "I think we're in a free time event now..."

"...Which part?"

Naegi looked around the very much realistic surroundings, before he looking at the mirror. Physically wise, he remained the same but as he looked at the mirror, he saw the image of one of the game's character. "...Hoo...so that's how it works..." Naegi said in amazement. "But...if we're in a game, does that mean what I'm speaking is displayed in a text window right now?! **[10]**."

Chiaki sweat dropped but looked around, before sighing in a content manner...and walked towards Naegi. "F-Feh?" The Gamer went, her body moving on it's own. Naegi tilts his head, before he turned around, also moving his body on his own. "W-What's happening?"

"We're in a cutscene of sorts...I think..." Chiaki commented, seeing it's the best conclusion within the game. Chiaki stood in front of Naegi, before she felt an itching on her head. There was...a drive on her head to...express something to Naegi. Being the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki instantly picked up where Naegi had stopped on his game.

He just...maximized a person's affection didn't he? within the game, he must have fully gained the person's trust and...

Chiaki bit her lip. She was lost now, her mind going blank. She came here with Naegi to play only to find herself within the situation. Naegi seems to be oblivious on what's going on, but did find it strange that he couldn't move at all.

And then...the Gamer looked at the Luckster's eyes. She met the gaze of the soft hazel eyes as a tinge of pink appeared on her face. Her mind felt blank now, and her heart begins to beat faster a bit. Short time it was that she had spent time with Naegi but...he helped her alot. And now...

No.

She wasn't going to return his gratitude, but instead, it was replaced with a new desire within her.

She wanted to know Naegi better.

A blush formed on her face again as she fidgeted with her skirt. The Gamer downcasts her eyes. He had...certainly raised up flags with her...and...she did feel something for the Luckster. Does that mean...he had maxed out her affection meter?

"...Naegi...kun..."

"Nanami-senpai?"

The Gamer lifts her head and eyed Naegi. "I...um..want to say something..."

"What is it?"

Maybe it was the game mechanic, but maybe it wasn't but Chiaki felt her heart race even more. "I...want to express my gratitude to you properly...for what you've did..."

"Mm...I did say it was a simple thing that I did, nothing out of the ordinary..." Naegi said as he made a thinking face. "I've already state that it doesn't garner anything special-"

"But it's special to me..." Chiaki interjected quickly as Naegi started at her. "And...I...um...became curious of you. You're so kind and...well...an understanding person..."

Naegi felt himself blush at those words, the situation was most obvious on what's going to happen as Chiaki eyed Naegi seriously. "And...I think...it's what makes you...um...the main character..."

"...?"

"Naegi-kun." Chiaki said as she stood straight and took a deep breath. "I...want to know you better...and...maybe...let you know about me better as well..."

"Nanami...senpai?" Naegi responded, blushing at Chiaki's words. If that wasn't a confession, Naegi don't even know what to think. "And...I would like to start...with...a gift. If...you'll accept me that is..."

Naegi went speechless as Chiaki made a meek blush at him. "Um...this is...a gift from me...to you..." Chiaki said before she looked down...and slowly pulled down her panties. "Nanami-senpai?!"

The Gamer fully pulled down her panties, before presenting them to Naegi with a meek blush as she said, "Um...you've maxed out my affection meter. I-It's only natural that...within the Distrust series that we give out our undergarments for a token of our affection..."

Naegi blushed madly and pushed Chiaki's hands back as she said, "Y-You can't give that to someone else out of the blue!"

"...You can't?" Chiaki said, before she downcast's her head. "Bummer..."

Naegi sweat dropped with a flustered face, before he saw Chiaki making a small pout as she said, "...Eject..."

Chiaki's body dispersed, leaving Naegi behind who blinked in confusion, before he mimicked Chiaki's action. The Luckster arrived back in the real world, quickly taking off the headset and-

"Urf?!" Naegi went, feeling a soft object sitting on his lap. "...I want to show you my special event..." Chiaki said as she tilt her head back, comfortably sitting on Naegi's lap. "N-Nanami-senpai?!"

"It's okay." Chiaki said. "I'm not fertile now."

"That's not the point here!"

Chiaki sighed before she turned her entire body and faced Naegi with a sad expression. "Is something wrong? Do you not feel the chemistry between us?"

Naegi shook his head and said, "T-That's not it Nanami-senpai...it's just..."

"Are you still surprised that you've filled up my affrction meter?"

Naegi understood her term and made a nod as Chiaki looked down again. She made a small sigh and placed something on Naegi's chest, it was her panties.

"So you took them out in reality as well?!"

Chiaki made a small smile, before eyeing Naegi seriously as she said, "Naegi-kun. You helped me. It was...the first basis when you slowly filled up my affection meter. You're sweet and kind and just within the short amount of time that we've spent together...I felt comfortable in your presence. It was then...I got curious of you...and...I want to grt to know you better..."

"...Nanami-senpai..."

"A-And I know that we haven't known much about each other but...I do know that I can see a future...with you by my side. You've raised all my flags so...forgive me for my tardiness..."

"...?"

"There's no need to fill my affection bar any more and...um...I want to go to Naegi-kun's H-scene..."

Naegi widens his eyes in shock before Chiaki grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, planting her lips on his. The Luckster could only flinch in surprise as he felt Chiaki's soft lips on him. The Gamer felt light on her head and shuddered a bit.

She's scene countless H-scene's on eroge's but never realized how good it felt to kiss a loved on. Chiaki made a comfortable sigh, before releasing herself and eyed Naegi. The Luckster could remain as he was, staring at Chiaki who lowered her head and said. "...You don't like it?"

"N-No...sorry..." Naegi said with a small sigh. "It's...just happening all so fast..."

"Isn't that how hentai works?"

Naegi made a small laugh, before eyeing Chiaki seriously. "Nanami-senpai..."

The Gamer placed her forehead on Naegi's as she said, "I'm being serious here Naegi-kun..."

The Luckster stared at Chiaki once more as her eyes had a flash of determination, before he blushed madly. Chiaki...really did like him didn't she? Naegi eyed Chiaki once more with a red face, before he slowly nods at her and inched his face closer to hers.

 ** _Chup!_**

Chiaki felt her heart sore as her lips connects with Naegi's once more...this, together. The Gamer wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck, pulling herself into an embrace and deepens the kiss, moaning on the process as her womanhood rubbed Naegi's crotch.

The Luckster wrapped his hands around Chiaki's waist, pulling her even closer as he tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss. He slowly poked his tongue at the entrance of Chiaki's mouth before the Gamer sighed in a pleasured manner as she opened her mouth and gave the Luckster entrance.

Naegi went in slow, exploring Chiaki's mouth as the Gamer mewled in pleasure, tracers of her lovers tongue bumped hers sending in electrical jolts of pleasure to her body. The Luckster pressed their heads closer before their noses touched, before finally wrapped his tongue on Chiaki's.

The Gamer affectionately returned the kiss by rubbing her tongue on Naegi's, giving a small suck before submissively letting Naegi play with her tongue, yet retained the sucking. The sounds of them kissing was music to Chiaki's ears as her eyes sparkled with affection. She rose her hips a bit, but remained kissing before she placed her hands on Naegi's crotch, giving a rub causing the Luckster to shudder.

Naegi returned by placing his hands on Chiaki's breasts, giving a squeeze and earned a small squeak of surprise. The two slowly suckled on each other's tongue while caressing one another, before slowly departing for air with a thick trail of saliva seen coming out of their mouth.

Chiaki blushed madly and said, "Um…it…it felt…much more nicer than I thought…"

Naegi bashfully looked to the side, before seeing Chiaki looking down at his crotch. "Let's…go to the bonus level now…" Chiaki nervously said and slowly unbuckled Naegi's pants, noticing a tent forming. Blushing madly, the Gamer slid Naegi's pants down before lowering his boxers and widens her eyes at the sight of Naegi's crotch standing tall and proud.

"…Wow." Chiaki said, slowly poking it earning a shudder from Naegi. Nodding, Chiaki said, "Let's…feel good together…" as she slowly lowered herself and sandwiched Naegi's cock in between her thighs, squeezing it softly.

"Uhn!"

"Hahn!"

The two moaned at the contact of their sensitive parts with Chiaki breathing out heavily. She felt Naegi's cock pulsing at the entrance of her womanhood, removed of her panties which lies on Naegi's chest. The Gamer had a small drool leaking out of her lips before she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her bra covered breasts.

"I'll begin now…" Chiaki reminded and slowly moved her thighs, earning a jolt of pleasure. Naegi shuddered at the feeling of Chiaki's moist womanhood, before he took a daring turn and thrusts upward. "Hyan?!" Chiaki squeaked in surprise, before making a sultry smile.

"D-Do…do that again…" Chiaki asked in an embarrassed tone making Naegi nod before he thrusts upward, earning another spark of pleasure. The Luckster started with slow thrusts before Chiaki kissed him once more as he begins to increase his tempo.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

"Haahn…mhaaah…haaah…" Chiaki breathed out heavily, trying stifle her moans and bit her lip, before Naegi pulled down her bra and groped her. "Hahn?!"

Naegi fondled Chiaki's breasts as he increased his speed once more, Chiaki's thighs were soft and combined with the warm feeling of her womanhood sends him sparks of pleasure like no other, not to mention at her bouncing breasts. Licking his lips, Naegi suckled on a nipple.

"Nhaaahn!" Chiaki squeaked in surprise, before wrapping her arms around Naegi's neck and pulled him closer. The Gamer started to bounce atop of Naegi as his cock rubbed her womanhood, before it scrapped her clitoris. "Uhn!" Chiaki threw her head back as Naegi noticed this, before he pulled Chiaki closer and started to hit her sweet spot rapidly.

 _ **Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

Their thighs slapped on each other as Naegi alternates his suckling on each nipple while groping the other each time he switches. Chiaki's head felt light at the overwhelming pleasure she felt, her body felt like it was on fire at the newfound pleasure.

"Haaah…haaah….haaah!" Chiaki merely breathed out as her loins ached, before she felt Naegi's cock twitching in between her thighs. "Hooo…Nanami…senpai…." Naegi moaned aloud. "I'm…I'm…close…"

Chiaki merely crossed her eyes and hugged Naegi tighter, increasing her bouncing speed as she did that. Chiaki breasts were suckled by Naegi once more before he rubbed her clitoris, sending Chiaki's senses override as she threw her head back and did a sharp thrust forward, squeezing Naegi with her thighs prompting the Luckster to greet his teeth at the sheer softness.

"Nae…gi…kun!"

"Nanami-senpai!"

The two grit's their teeth before doing a sharp thrust as the rush of orgasm hits them. Chiaki bit her lip to stifle her moan as she squirmed atop Naegi, her body fluids blasting down his thighs effectively soaking it wet as Naegi threw his head back.

His cock twitched once more before he spurts out semen, hitting Chiaki's belly and the underside of her breasts, painting her stomach white. "Oh!...ooh…ooohh…" Chiaki moaned out before slumping forward, a bit of fatigue hits her.

Naegi panted heavily, his shoulders going limp as his cock twitched a bit. The Luckster tilts his head to the side where Chiaki rested, as he said, "…Nanami-senpai…"

"…"

"…?"

"…Zz…"

"So you fell asleep?!"

The Gamer indeed fell asleep a bit with a blissful face plastered, before she opens her eyes. "Ahn!"

"That's a late moan!"

The Gamer blinked, before eyeing Naegi. "…Sorry. It…felt good that my head went light…"

The Luckster shook his head with a chuckle, before he felt a peck on his cheeks as Chiaki smiled a bit. "Let's continue onto the main level shall we?" Chiaki mused and stood up in a wobbly manner with Naegi doing the same. The two shared a kissed midway, running their hands through each others body and wobbly walked/made out towards the bedroom, there, the two sat on the bed and kept kissing as Naegi begins to grope Chiaki once more with the Gamer fondling him again.

As the two kissed, they stopped momentarily and slowly slid out other's clothes, before finding themselves naked and climbed onto the bed where Naegi went atop of Chiaki. The Gamer was about to take out her final article clothing, which was her leggings, before Naegi halted her.

"Naegi-kun?"

"You…look nice in those legging." Naegi bashfully said and looked to the side. Chiaki smiled and decided to keep the leggings, before cupping Naegi's for another kiss until she said, "Now then…Naegi-kun. Make me…"

Naegi positioned himself at Chiaki's entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock causing the two to shudder. "Unghn…make…m-me…your…player…number two!"

The Luckster took a deep breath before he thrusts himself into Chiaki, gritting his teeth at the sheer tightness of Chiaki's womanhood. "Aghn!" Chiaki cried out in pain, gritting her teeth followed by tears leaking out. The pain in her loins ached so bad…but…she felt glad in a sense. Blood leaked out of Chiaki's womanhood, signifying her virginity was taken by Naegi as the Gamer took deep breaths, trying to ease the pain.

Meanwhile, Naegi was struggling to not release himself instantly, the pleasure was overwhelming and…Chiaki's womanhood was rather soft and fluffy but held vice grip on him. "Huoooh…" Chiaki sighed heavily, before she made a nod of confirmation. Naegi took the notice, before he reeled back his hips a bit, and then thrusts forward.

"Hahn!" Chiaki moaned out, feeling Naegi rubbing himself within her. His cock poked her insides, coursing her body with pleasure much more better than their earlier encounter. The pain subsided as Chiaki smiled and wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck and eyed him with affectionate eyes. "Haah…you can…move freely as you want now…"

Nodding, Naegi slowly thrusts forward once more, moving his hips slowly to absorb the moment of pleasure he was feeling. For Chiaki, each time Naegi thrusts forward, jolts of pleasure coursed throughout her body, before she wrapped her legs around Naegi's hips as he began to increase his speed.

"Hoo….hoo…hooo…" Chiaki lets out soft gasps as Naegi thrust into her, his cock feeling her up. The Gamer squeezed down on Naegi with the intention of milking him out as a lewd smile etched itself onto her face. Naegi leans down to catch Chiaki on another kiss, this time their tongue swirled on each other as Chiaki eagerly sucked on his mouth. Naegi departs from the kiss much to Chiaki's dismay before he moved onto her ear, sucking it and earned a cute moan from the Gamer before planting trails of kisses onto her chest and finally latched himself on a nipple and begins to suck.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

"Haahn!" Chiaki hugged Naegi closer as he increased his speed. The Gamer felt euphoric on her head, the sensation of sex was much more better than she had thought! Naegi's cock was filling her up, before he did a sharp thrust and hits her cervix and a sweet spit, prompting Chiaki to roll her eyes back in pleasure.

Noticing this, Naegi rapidly hits the sweet spot as Chiaki threw her head back. "Ooh! Haah! Haahn! Nae….ghi…khun!" The Gamers moaning turned slurry as Chiaki's senses went override with Naegi screwing her insides. Naegi removed himself from his suckling before taking Chiaki's hands.

"Wha- Hiii?!" Chiaki asked only for Naegi to pull down on her arms and thrusts even more deeper into the Gamer.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

"HAAH! HAAHN! HAAHN! HAAAAHN!" Chiaki moaned aloud as the bed creaked at Naegi's thrusts. The Gamer shook her head violently as her loins ached with pleasure before Naegi released her arms and thrusts even more faster.

"Aah! Nanami…senpai!" Naegi grunted, signifying his close to his orgasm. Chiaki cupped her own face and eyed Naegi with loving eyes as she rose her hips a bit. "Urf…Nae…gi…kun!" Chiaki moaned out. "I-I'm…close!"

Naegi lowers himself for a kiss, before eyeing Chiaki as the two lost each other on their gaze. "Inside." Chiaki moaned. "Inside!"

"Nanami-senpai…"

"Fill me up with your experience points! Take me onto a new level!...and…maybe…haaahn…and…m-maybe…we can…create a sub…character…" Chiaki moans out her desire. Those words spiked Naegi before he did strong thrusts, hitting Chiaki's sweet spot over and over forcing the Gamer to throw her head back as her cunt squeezed down before her body shook violently, over swept by her orgasm.

Naegi's cock was brutalized by the crushing sensation of Chiaki's womanhood forcing the Luckster to reel his head back in pleasure before he did a strong thrust, burying himself within Chiaki. "Nanami-senpai!" Naegi grunted before his cock twitched and blasts out his orgasm.

"Haahn!" Chiaki moaned out at the sensation of warm fluids blasting her insides as she lifted her hips and cupped her face. "I'm…gaining Naegi-kun's experience points! Haah! Haah! Haaaah!" Chiaki mewled once more before being hit by another of orgasm. Naegi grits his teeth at Chiaki squeezing him down.

 _ **Squirt!**_

"Huooh!" Naegi grunts before he did another thrust, dumping down all his load into Chiaki. The sheer amount of semen pumped in leaked out of Chiaki as the Gamer's body slumped down but her body twitched. Naegi heavily breathed out and fell to Chiaki's side who held a pleasured smile on her face.

"Nnoh…" Chiaki moaned a bit once more as semen leaked out of her womanhood. "Soft…and supple…" Chiaki mused to herself. "I'm…full of experience points now…"

"Nanami-senpai…"

Chiaki turned her head to the side and smiled lovingly at Naegi. "Do you still have energy points?" Chiaki said as she crawled forward. Naegi looked up as Chiaki raised her butt and spread her butt cheeks apart with a lewd smile.

"Because…you've just unlocked the bonus level…" Chiaki cooed. Semen leaked out of her womanhood as she presents herself to Naegi. The Luckster felt his erection growing as he crawled towards Chiaki and-

"Here…" Chiaki quickly interject and dipped her fingers into her womanhood and coated her fingers with semen before finger her ass. "It should make things easier…maybe…"

Naegi made a small chuckled before leaning forward and placed a kiss on Chiaki's shoulder, before he placed his fully erect cock on her butt. Chiaki shuddered at the warm tip of Naegi's cock poking her butt as she bit her lip, bracing herself before Naegi did a swift thrust, entering her.

"Hii?!" Chiaki went and bit her lip, the new entrance was a foreign sensation to her before she felt warm liquids blasting her insides. "O-Oh…my…" Chiaki mused and tilts her head back and saw Naegi burying his face on her back. "S-Sorry…you're so tight…" Naegi apologized earning a stifled giggle from the Gamer.

"It's…huuhn…fine…" Chiaki said breathlessly. "I…like being filled up with experience points…"

Naegi's cock twitch at those words, as he moved his hands to fondle Chiaki's plump breasts and said, "I-I'll start moving now…"

Chiaki made a nod before she felt Naegi did slow thrusts into her, shuddering at the warm and moist organ rubbing her insides once more. The two slowly moved their hips in synch before Naegi fell to the side and lifts up one of Chiaki's legs. "Hahn?!" Chiaki moaned out in surprise as Naegi did a strong thrust before he started to move at a faster pace. "S-Sorry…you feel…so…soft and nice…" Naegi admitted earning a giggle from the Gamer, before she moaned again as Naegi started to thrust in a faster pace.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

"Haahn! Harder!" Chiaki moaned aloud at the newfound pleasure before Naegi sat up and slightly spread apart Chiaki's legs, pounding her from above. "Ooh…Nanami-senpai…" Naegi moaned out as Chiaki's butt constricts him on a new level. "Hiihn?!" Chiaki squeaked as Naegi lifts up her leg even higher, gaining an even more open access as he rammed himself within her.

Chiaki's hands gripped the bedsheet as her body shook to the rhythm of Naegi's thrusts. Her body felt light as her eyes were glossed with lust, and her body felt like it was on fire. The Gamer dipped two fingers inside her womanhood before she tilts her head back.

"…I love you."

"Uhn!" Naegi thrusts hard into her as Chiaki sighed in pleasure. Those words…she merely mimicked them from typical eroge scenes but…it felt nice saying that. Chiaki eyed Naegi before capturing him for another kiss before she said, "Huuhhn…I'm close…"

"Haah…Nanami-senpai!" Naegi groaned before he leans forward as his hips bucked wildly. Chiaki crossed her eyes once more, the familiar rush feeling at her loins came again before she rose her head. "Naegi-kun!" Chiaki moaned out before her body shook violently as her womanhood blasts dowb her fluids to the bed.

"Haah…haaah! Haaah! Nanami-senpai!" Naegi groaned before he thrusts once more before his cock spews forth jets of semen into Chiaki's ass prompting the girl to grit her teeth in pleasure before being hit down by another orgasm of her own. The two rode their orgasm in sync, before breathing out heavily as Naegi fell to Chiaki's back, before rolling to the side.

"Hoo….haaah…Naegi…kun…" Chiaki breathed out and turned to the side and saw an equally exhausted Naegi who had his eyes half open. Sighing with a smile, Chiaki scooted closer and embraced Naegi to her chest as she said, "This…haah…level is…complete. I think…"

Naegi buried his face within Chiakk's chest before the Gamer blinked, noticing Naegi going silent before she yawned a bit. "Maybe…we should pause our game for the day…"

Not considering it was a mere play date but a special day of their own, Chiaki sighed once more in a content manner before pulling the bedsheets above the two as she cuddled Naegi.

* * *

…

…

…

"…Uhn…" Naegi groaned a bit. The Luckster slowly opened his eyes, before scanning the area. He found himself on a bed…and yet…it wasn't his. He was surely in-

"Oh…yeah…" Naegi mused to himself, remembering his previous encounter with Chiaki. The Luckster blushed to himself and-

"Ooh…" Naegi lets out a moan, before widening his eyes. Okay that was a weird one-

 _ **Shlup!**_

"…?" The Luckster tilts his head before he shuddered in pleasure. He noticed a lump beneath the bedsheets and-

 _ **Shlup!**_

Naegi moaned again before pulling the covers and saw-

"N-Nanami-senpai?" Naegi went and saw Chiaki's head in between his thighs, passionately sucking his cock with a semen stained face, before she perked her head up and did a wave and continued her ministrations. "Ugh!" Naegi threw his head back as Chiaki took his cock deep into her mouth before lifting her head and started stroking with a smile.

"Hello."

"W-Wha-"

"I got curious as to how will you react." Chiaki said innocently. "A lot of eroge's did this…"

"But-"

Chiaki ignored Naegi before running her tongue over the tip earning a heavy from Naegi. Satisfied, The Gamer continued her ministrations by running her tongue over the shaft, before moving down and gave a lick to the balls before raising her head with a smile.

"Naegi-kun moans a lot in his sleep…and he came twice too…" Chiaki giggled before raising her breasts and placed Naegi's cock in between them. "N-Nanami-senpai…" Naegi said breathlessly. "W-What's this for?"

Chiaki begin to move her breasts as she said, "I want to fill up Naegi-kun's affection meter…"

"..?" Naegi said before seeing Chiaki's face. And then…he understood. The Luckster halted Chiaki's movement earning a look from Chiaki, before he scooted closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She was insecure.

"It's fine Nanami-senpai." Naegi assured the Gamer before laying down next to her. "I meant on everything that I said…and not just because we were in the mood…"

Chiaki made a happy smiled and hugged Naegi once more. Truly…she felt like a main heroine now…and he was her main love interest. The Gamer looked at Naegi and said, "Naegi-kun…would you like to play a game with me?"

"…Game?"

"It's…a competition actually…" Chiaki said and stood up as she walked toward her closet. The Gamer pulled out something as Naegi raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I don't follow…"

"It's okay…" Chiaki said as she rubbed her thighs together, feeling aroused already. "It's…um…a game for me actually. I…would like to play it with you…oh and the costume is a bonus too…"

* * *

The day, Naegi spend the night at Chiaki's place giving of the excuse he decided to stay over to play more. Chiaki felt esthetic that day and their…special game. Currently, the Gamer was walking towards the Academy…in a maid outfit.

As she entered her class, her classmates noticed the visibly different apparel as Hiyoko sneered at her. "Heehee…did Nanami-san just lost in a kinky game?" The Ultimate Traditional Dancer teased as Chiaki continued to play her game like usual, before she perked her head up.

"…I did actually."

"…Huh?" Hiyoko went, dumbfounded as Chiaki tilts her head again. "…I think."

"Geez don't say misleading lines!" Hiyoko fumed with a red face before looking away. Chiaki focused on her game once more, as the day went on like usual. The Gamer soon finds herself walking towards the back side of the Academy where she found Naegi nervously sitting under a tree.

"Naegi-kun…" Chiaki said with a smile before she walked up towards him. The Luckster held a small remote controller nervously before he noticed Chiaki. "Oh! Um…Nanami-senpai…"

"I did it Naegi-kun." Chiaki said in a happy tone as she lifted her skirt to reveal a vibrator inside her womanhood. "I didn't get caught, nor did I came!"

"…Um…you didn't have to go that far…"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten my reward." Chiaki mused and propped herself up on a tree and present her womanhood to Naegi. "I want it now. Will you grant me more experience points…Master?~."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

So…before we begin, to avoid any disclaimers and shit, I will say **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS LISTED BELOW!**

Here's the reference she used.

 **[1] The Nantendo Game Girl Advance is a canon thing, it's the handheld game Chiaki constantly plays in the anime.**

 **[2] The Gamestation Tiva is a parody of the real life Playstation Vita, a handheld game made by…well…Sony.**

 **[3] For those of you who didn't know, Distrust was the beta version of Danganronpa before it became what we all love today. Go check it out, it's much more different. Also, Beta Kyouko and Junko FTW.**

 **[4] Since 'Danganronpa' didn't exist in…Danganronpa, it is replaced by 'Distrust' instead, and the title is a parody of the real version, New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing.**

 **[5] Basically, their append clothing/the clothes they wear on the second game.**

 **[6] Parody of the real life 'XboxOne'.**

 **[7] Parody of the real life 'Playstation 4]**

 **[8] Battle Monsters is a parody of the real life card game, Duel Monsters of it's full title, Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters. I might have gotten the title wrong but it's a parody of that card game.**

 **[9] If you guys didn't pick this up, it's actually a parody of the real life movie series, The Matrix. It's a math term so I was like fuck it and used algebra instead.**

 **[10] Reference to a real in game line said by Souda during the…final trial if I recalled.**

That's all the parody and reference I made. Once again, **I DO NOT OWN ANYTYING.**

* * *

And thus comes by Chiaki's chapter!

I'm so sorry for the late update, even slower than before! I got…well…life stuff going on so it's really distracting me a lot, sorry folks but I will try my best to update!

So! Enough with self loathing as I don't like that, and let us discuss about this chapter. NO HINATA BASH HERE FOLKS!

What I did was even better! Restoring the friendship the two supposed to had in canon. Hey, I don't like to bash males either just because the girl they like is going with someone else…

SONIA CHAPTER I'M STARING AT YOU!

Ehm…anyway, did you guys notice anything different?

This was the FIRST chapter that did NOT had Naegi on the focus. It was focused more towards Chiaki! This chapter is actually dedicated to Chiaki, in memory of her death and a celebration of the end of the anime.

The theme is 'Eventual Vanilla'. Unlike the previous chapter, instead of feeling _gratitude_ to Naegi, Chiaki gained _affection_. The _basis_ of the relationship on the previous chapters started out with Naegi helping out the girls while in this chapter we went out towards the typical falling in love good old cliché.

I know it's late as fuck but come on! I thought Kyouko was dead, so I made a special chapter…buut you know how that turned out. ANYWAY! This chapter was all about fixing what could have happened in canon!

Like Hinata not being a guy who only thinks about talent and himself ultimately leading to Chiaki's death.

Fun fact/theory, say he didn't become Izuru, did you guys ever thought that the Tragedy would come by a bit slower and less destructive? Chiaki would probably be alive…or at least died in a less tragic manner.

I think.

Okay I don't want to start a discussion thread here…

Back to subject, let us commence the **MAIN UPDATE!**

Next Update: **Sweet Love - (Naegi x Ando)** (Expect lot's of dialogue) (Thighjob, paizuri, femdom, cunnlingnus, anal, footjob, creampie, eventual vanilla, slight maledom) – **96 votes.**

2nd Update: **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial, creampie, clothed sex, some toy play, submissive, slight maledom, hairjob, footjob, bukakke, crossdressing) – **95 votes.**

3rd Update: **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus, impregnation and epilogue) – **90 votes.**

Holy shit we have a winner from the waifu wars! So I've been keeping track on the reviews and Ruruka actually prevailed! So props to those voters. Also, the next chapter is dedicated to a frequent reviewer **Fallenstreet01** , he/she's been asking this for quite a while!

And also, to the reviewer **Harutora75** , sorry, I guess you lost this battle :P

ANYWAY, onto the **FUTURE UPDATES!**

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus, creampie, footjob) – **80 votes.**

 **My Hope - (Naegi x Otonashi) (DC) (DC stands for DESPAIR-CANON which means it has content from CANON content, and not a usual made up scenario)** (Vanilla, memories, creampie, yandere, handjob, facial, slight necrophilia, mind break, reverse rape) – **70 votes.**

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial, paizuri, slight femdom) – **64 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) – **63 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public, buttjob, hairjob, facial) – **60 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play, bukkake, facial) – **59 votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob, naizuri) – **45 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) – **40 votes.**

 **Healing the Heart - (Tsumiki x Naegi x Seiko) (Will be CANON to Medical Attention)** (Vanilla, harem, comfort sex, light bdsm, S x M action, anal, creampie, hairjob, footjob, paizrui, sum yuri action, cunnlingnus, anal) – **37 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) – **37 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm, hairjob, facial, eventual vanilla) – **29 votes.**

 **Tough Lessons - (Naegi x Oogami)** (I'll be using the fair-skinned Oogami for this one. You'll understand why on this update) (Comfort sex, blowjob, paizuri, cunnlingnus, creampie) – **29 votes.**

 **A Mother's Love - (Naegi x Hiroko)** (Milf, paizuri, blowjob, creampie, handjob, anal, facial) – **29 votes.**

 **Dreams - (Naegi x Nakajima)** (Comfort sex, eventual vanilla, paizuri, anal, creampie, footjob, facial, impregnation) – **23 votes.**

And also, chapters now unlocked!

 **The After School Lesson Saga – (Yukizome x Naegi x Nanami)** – (Harem, double paizuri, creampie, blowjob, thighjob, handjob, facial, eventual vanilla, anal, footjob, slight voyuer, impregnation, lactation)

And thus start the Yukizome Saga! So…there was this idea brewing about and some reviews even suggested this so I decided to taken up this small project of mine. The entire basic saga is **(Yukizome x Naegi x *Insert girl girl*)**

Now…the story part will be the hardest to pull off of course but…after my failure on the last chapter, I decide to…branch out. Experiment with all things and angle so…please, bear with me!

And to top it all off, this saga is indeed sequel to Chisa's chapter. The word count of these saga may or may not be over a minimum of 7k plus words.

Also because Yukizome and Chiaki action would be hot.

Oh and the FIRST chapter of the saga will have two parts, the first part of the story, meaning STILL IN THE SAME CHAPTER, will focus on Chisa and Naegi more as…well…she IS the alpha girl.

Whew what an update! So did you guys like it? I know I did!

The best part was writing those parodies, it was fun as hell! Also, did you guys see the new DRV3 famitsu scans?

…

So Iruma-chan is a toned down version of Hiyoko?! At least she doesn't bully anyone…

Okay okay, so she's basically an overconfident and swearing version of Ibuki!

You know…trying to find the good at the cons of your waifu's is really hard…

Fuck it, she's still my waifu.

ANYWAY, what do you guys think? I await your response and so sorry for the late update!


	13. Sweet Love (Naegi x Ando)

Hello guys, an update up and running! So…this chapter may or may not have lot's of dialogue…depending on how you may see it. So…I've got nothing much to say so let's start!

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-Canon to any other chapters._

 **The Luckster and his Luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Love (Naegi x Ando)

Ando Ruruka.

Ando-senpai.

The Ultimate Confectioner.

Just like her talent, Ando-senpai is a sweet out going girl with a…different streak than any other girls. While sweet and all, she comes with the brains to do things as well…it's just…

It would be sweet of her if she applies that smarts for other things…rather than using others.

* * *

"Say aah~."

"Not right now."

"Aww…you've been avoiding me all morning!"

Ando Ruruka pouted at her lover, Sonosuke Izayoi, as the two ate lunch together with Seiko sitting nearby, watching the scene unfold. The Pharmacist shook her head and commented, "Um...is something wrong?"

Sonosuke merely shook his head before Seiko squinted her eyes, eyeing Sonosuke's behavior. For one thing, he hasn't ate Ruruka's candies like usual, and the fact he hasn't ate anything and only drinking water with the occasion of wincing in pain could only mean one thing…

"Do you perhaps…have a tooth problem?" Seiko asked as Ruruka widens her eyes, before eyeing Sonosuke who down cast his head. "…" The Ultimate Blacksmith went before eyeing Ruruka and continued, "I…didn't want to tell you…"

"I'm sure it's a small problem!" Ruruka mused. "You'll still eat my candies right?"

Sonosuke couldn't help but smile at his lover before placing his head on her lap like usual. Seiko sighed and said, "You know…you should get that teeth checked. While it's only small now…it could be severe…"

"Oh you're just jealous." Ruruka giggled and eyed Sonosuke, preparing a candy in hand. "Say aah~."

Seiko sighed and shook her head at the sight. "Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here…"

"What do you mean by that?" Ruruka questioned, overhearing Seiko's muttering causing the Pharmacist to quickly shook her head rapidly and said, "N-Nothing!"

"…Mm." Ruruka went, squinting her eyes, before smiling. "Here!" She chirped and placed a candy at the table. "Take it!"

"Ruruka…you know-"

"Aaah…yes yes, medicine problem and something along those lines…" Ruruka interjected rudely, already slightly annoyed. The Ultimate Confectioner ignored the Pharmacist as the latter sighed heavily. "I'm…really sorry…"

"I wouldn't trust someone who won't eat my candy but…it's lucky you're my friend. You _are_ my friend right?"

Seiko slowly nods her head, before looking up at a nearby clock. "Um…it's already past lunch time…"

"Eeh…we don't really need to come into classes anyway so…" Ruruka mused casually at fed Sonosuke another candy. "I think I'll just spend my day with my friends…"

Ruruka squints her eyes at Seiko at the last part who lowered her head and sighed heavily again. It was then the Confectioner slightly shivered as she breathed out, puffing out a small cloud. "…?" Ruruka went and noticed the weather growing cold. "Mm…it's close to December isn't it?"

At that mention, Sonosuke suddenly sat up straight, startling Ruruka as the Blacksmith eyed Seiko who made a knowing look. This did not go by Ruruka who squinted her eyes and said, "Is something wrong?"

"…No." Sonosuke answered quickly, before wincing in pain a bit. "I just realized Kimura here is right."

"Right?"

"I need to get my teeth checked." Sonosuke quickly mumbled, a rare thing for him to do as the Blacksmith stood up. "I need to go."

"Yoi-chan?"

The Blacksmith quickly made a small bow before race walking off, leaving an even more confused Ruruka who scratched her head a bit. Ruruka wasn't stupid, she know Sonosuke has something, something that he's hiding.

Let's see…it was near December, but it's merely still 15th of November…and nothing special is coming up. Besides Thanksgiving which Ruruka is pretty much normal at, she couldn't think of anything special that would get Sonosuke all secretive like just now.

Then she remembered his stare at Seiko prompting her to widen her eyes. The Confectioner eyed Seiko furiously as she said, "Seiko-chan…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you and Yoi-chan keeping something from me?"

"Heaven's no!" Seiko instantly rebutted in honesty. "What makes you think like that?"

Ruruka clicked her tongue. If it wasn't for the damn mask she could've picked up Seiko was lying but…she didn't want to look like the accuser here so instead she sighed and slumped her shoulders as she said, "I see…it's just that I saw… **Yoi-chan and you exchanging eye contact**."

Seiko tilts her head and said, "That's because I know a good dentist."

Ruruka pouted a bit. This obvious secrecy thing going piqued her curiosity but she don't want to look bad either…

Sighing, Ruruka said, "Fine…I trust you..."

Maybe…

She _is_ a friend right? Seiko wouldn't backstab her…right?

* * *

The following day, Ruruka sat on her classroom, tapping her fingers on her desk in a bored manner and eyed Sonosuke next to her. For the entire morning, from her entering the Academy to their homeroom now, Sonosuke didn't really speak much…

And so did Seiko.

This arouse suspicious feelings from Ruruka even more but she tried to remain calm. She can trust Sonosuke and Seiko to not try anything funny behind her back but…that sense of betrayal lingers at the back of her head. Sighing, Ruruka rested her head at her table.

It was at that point that her homeroom teacher came in and placed a stack of paper on his table. "Alright guys…" The teacher started. "We've got a special event coming up."

"Event?" A random student questioned as the teacher picked up a paper. "An open event actually. It's a celebration for…an event that aspires hope for the children of the world."

It was at that point Ruruka perked her head up. Let's see here…Thanksgiving was at the 24th…and seeing there should be an event on the 20th. In other words…Universal Children's Day.

"…?" Ruruka went and eyed Sonosuke and Seiko who looked even more…secretive. Was there something on the 20th?

"Can anyone guess what happens soon?" The teacher asked as Ruruka raised her hand. "Universal Children's Day?"

"Correct! I'm surprised Ando-san knows of that event…"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Moving on…" The teacher moved on, dodging Ruruka's statement earning a pout from said girl, as he continued, "Headmaster Jin has organized an open event. Much like what we did for the Summer event, this event will be open to everyone…especially children!"

"Aah…how troublesome." Ruruka mused. It wasn't that she can't handle children…it's just…it's such a hassle to even tame one properly…to get them to listen! It requires effort and dedication.

She will have none of that.

But…maybe…she can use her candies to get them to listen to her…

A spark of idea came into her head as the Confectioner schemed of something which did not go past by Seiko as she said, "What are you planning Ruruka?"

"Oh _now_ you decide to talk?"

"Ehm!" The teacher interjected the two. "As I was saying before being interrupted by Ando-san here…"

"Grr…"

"The event will be open to public, especially children. Everyone here is to cooperate with one another…especially it's a joint class project. Ranging from the Student Council, to you guys and your juniors so I expect full cooperation. To ensure that…all of you will be assigned on groups being in charge on certain tasks."

"And why is _our_ class in charge?" Ruruka asked as the teacher made a smile. "Excellent question. The answer to that is…it will effect your permanent record in this Academy. Everything you do from this event, will be recorded. Why Headmaster Jin did this, is to ensure all of you will remain intact of hope within you all. We will expect to give hope not for the nation as well, but to the little people living in it as well."

"Will this effect our grade for the end of year graduation exam?"

"It will effect your future."

Ruruka clicked her tongue. How troublesome, seems like using the candies to control the kids would have to wait…

* * *

"Aah! Such a bother…" Ruruka mused to herself. Sonosuke and Seiko disappeared somewhere right after lunch started so the Confectioner is now grumpily eating lunch alone. As Ruruka mind her own business, someone placed a hand on the table she was eating with a letter.

"…?" Ruruka went and perked her head up as a man stood next to her. Murasame Soshun stood next to her, placing a letter as he said, "Ando Ruruka of Class 76? This is a letter of your assigned duty."

"Wha-"

Before Ruruka could say anything, the Ultimate Student Council President made a polite bow before walking off in a hurried manner, carrying other letters. The Confectioner pouted but sighed heavily. She _really_ didn't feel like doing anything but as she's a student, she decided to swallow it up and opened the letter. It went-

 _Assigned Duties to Ms. Ando Ruruka, Ultimate Confectioner of Class 76._

 _Your are in charge of food and beverages, as well as the one who holds responsibility to run through the event and in charge of the one who will administer emergency aid. As such, you hereby now the Head Organizer of the Event, as well as Manager of the Consumables and in charge of Emergency Situation. Below will be a list of the people you'll be working with._

There was a list of people she had to work with, or in her head, the one that's serving her. The names weren't important save for a few…

 _Kimura Seiko – Class 76_

 _Murasame Soshun – Head of the Student Council/ Class 77-A_

 _Umesawa Aiko – Student Council_

 _Naegi Makoto – Class 78_

 _Please meet up in the Student Council Room where it will serve as your base of operations. Signed – Kirigiri Jin._

…

…

…

Ruruka made a small smile. Finally!

Actual people, who can do the right jobs!

Which means more people to dump the work on.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the building lies Naegi just coming out of his classroom with a letter in hand, already opened…while pressing an ice pack to his cheeks. The Luckster winced a bit in pain. It's been a week since his visit to the dentist, and he had a small teeth infection.

While not major, the small stings of pain still annoyed him so he decided to go to the dentist. After a week, on the present day, the teeth pain was much more lessen. Give it another day or two and Naegi should be fine.

Back to subject, the Luckster made his way to the Student Council Room where he slowly knocked on it's door and said, "I'm coming in."

Naegi slides the door open and saw several people sitting on some nearby chairs but the more prominent ones sat on a long table. That being the Student Council President, Murasame, sat directly at one end of the table. Next to him was a fellow StudentCouncil, Umesawa Aiko, who is currently scanning the others.

Directly opposite of Murasame at the other end was Ruruka, with Seiko sitting next to her. To make things even, Naegi sat in the middle as he said, "Naegi Makoto of Class 78, reporting in."

"Hello there." Murasame greeted politely and scanned the room. "I think that's make all of us?"

Naegi scanned the room. Asides from the ones sitting on the long table, there was a total of twenty people in said room. Murasame stood up and said, "While we do know each other, I like to greet one another formally to establish an understanding as a team with one another…if you guys are fine with it."

Before Ruruka stated her dismay, Seiko quickly said, "We're okay with that."

"Thank you. I will go first." Murasame said firmly, before putting on a smile. "Murasame Soshun of Class 77-A and Head of the Student Council, please to meet you guys."

Satisfied, Murasame sat back down and eyed Aiko who stood up and said, "Umesawa Aiko, a member of the Student Council. I hope we can work together…without having any trouble."

One by one, the others greeted one another and finally came in Seiko who stood up and said, "Kimura Seiko of Class 76. I look forward to be helping you guys."

The Pharmacist breathed out heavily, a bit nervous before eyeing Ruruka who crossed her arms. All eyes fell on the Confectioner who groaned and stood up as she slammed down her hand on the table. "Remember my name for I'll be saying this once okay? Ando Ruruka of Class 76." Ruruka said as she lifted up her letter. "And I'm in charge here so I'll expect you guys to listen to me."

Aiko eyed Ruruka weirdly as the Confectioner took out something from her breast pocket. It was…candies? The Confectioner made a small sigh and said, "Eat this. All of you."

"…Why?" Aiko questioned as Ruruka crossed her arms and said, "It's…more or less a safety measure in the event you guys aren't following my orders."

"What?" Aiko went. "You don't trust your own teammate?"

Ruruka sat back down and said, "Just eat the candy."

"…" Aiko went, looking at Ruruka weirdly before looking at Murasame. "Err…Kaichou…"

"It's fine." Murasame said. "If Ando-senpai requires it, we will follow it! After all…we'll place our trust on her as our leader!"

The Student Council took a piece of candy, followed by a grumbling Aiko and eventually everyone within the room. Suffice to say…the candy was amazing. The looks on their faces showed obvious signs on how delicious it was…save for two people.

Naegi and Seiko.

The latter was obviously unable to eat it so Ruruka didn't paid much heed to the Pharmacist…however, she eyed the Luckster with squinting eyes. "Go on then…take a candy." The Confectioner urged at Naegi blinked.

"Um…you do notice I have a tooth problem right?"

"So?"

"…" Naegi went. This…level of distrust vibe she gave actually overwhelmed Naegi in a sense. Was that…a trust issue? Sighing, the Luckster forced himself to take a candy and popped it in his mouth, resorting to sucking instead of chewing to ease the pain.

Sighing in a satisfied manner, Ruruka nods her head and said, "Alright then…now I can work in ease."

"Why the free candy?" Aiko questioned as Ruruka crossed her arms, ignoring the girl as she stared at a board. "Right…" The Confectioner said. "Anyone have any idea on what to do?"

"…Shouldn't _you_ be coming up with the ideas?" A random student mused as Ruruka squints her eyes again. She then eyed Murasame and said, "Oi…give us an idea here."

Murasame instantly stood up, his mind coming up with ideas as Ruruka made a small smirk and sat back down. Seiko eyed the Confectioner weirdly as she said, "Ruruka…is something wrong?"

"I merely ordered him to give out an idea…"

Seiko raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to let it slide as Murasame took out a chalk and wrote something on the board. He spelled out 'Theme' in capitals. "Right." The Student Council started. "We should start out with a theme. Seeing it's for children, we should make a theme where they could understand it and attract their attention without keeping them bored. Any suggestions?"

Some hands raised as Murasame pointed at a random student. "Something related to kids stuff? Like…funny looking animal theme?"

"Boring." Rururka muttered quietly as Murasame said, "That would be fun but…kids nowadays aren't just interested in fluffy animals…"

As the group discussed over things, Ruruka remained silent, tapping her fingers on the table quietly in a bored manner. Seeing this, Aiko frowned and said, "And what do you suggest? You haven't spoke a single word!"

Tch…how troublesome. The Confectioner mentally sighed but said, "Candy theme."

"Huh?"

"Candies, sweets, desserts…or anything along those lines. Sweets are a universal thing so it can be enjoyed by both the adults and children." Ruruka explained. "And it happens to be my forte so it's easy to do it."

"Excellent choice!" Murasame firmly said. "What's our course of action then?"

"…Huh?" Ruruka went. Once again, all eyes fell on Ruruka who made another sigh and said, "I will leave that to you." As she eyed Murasame. "Planning things ahead isn't exactly my thing."

Correction, it was her thing.

Ruruka stared at Murasame as he tapped his foot on the ground while opting a thinking face before she noticed his eyes going blank. The Student Council snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it! We could make a theme park with sweets as it's main theme! We have the Ultimate Mechanic…so it's no strange that we could achieve this and-"

And so, he kept spewing forth ideas, as expected of a Student Council…except his eyes went blank the entire time. Ruruka sneered. In truth…the candies she gave enables her to control them at her full will at any time!

As expected of the Ultimate Schemer-

Err…the cunning Ultimate Confectioner, Ruruka has made a plan to make her skip out the entire, hassle and troublesome jobs!

Ruruke leaned back on her chair in a relaxed manner and said, "Oi…Pikachu Girl…"

"Me?" Aiko went as Ruruka said, "I'm rather famished. Get me some water would you?"

Aiko frowned. Who was she to order her around-

"Urk…" Aiko went, her head going light before the lingering taste of Ruruka's candies clouded her tongue, the taste buds felt rather…euphoric to her. Her head felt light as her pupils went dark before she stood up and said, "Okay…"

As the girl left the room, Naegi and Seiko eyed Ruruka weirdly as the Confectioner feigned innocence and said, "Quite the nice girl isn't she?"

"…Ruruka…" Seiko went in a rather disappointed tone but the Confectioner tilts her head and said, "What's wrong?"

"…Did you…just gave everyone _those_ type of candies?"

"If you mean my personally handmade candies then yes! I will only give people the best!" Ruruka said in a rather cutesy tone which Seiko frowned at. This…isn't going to end well…

* * *

The following day, we take our focus to the Naegi Residence with Naegi bidding his farewell to his sister. It was Sunday today so it was a free day…save for Ruruka's Team. Since they were the Head Organizer, the team is required to work 24/7 as seeing it's already the 14th of November.

With only six days to work, they have to press it. Luckily, the Academy was filled with talented people so it shouldn't be a problem. Naegi made his way towards the Academy, his teeth was already fine so he discarded the ice pack.

The Luckster entered the school ground and as soon as he made his way to the main courtyard of the Academy, he could see lots of students walking about with Souda nearby, guiding them where to go and what to so. Naegi noticed the still in construction phase theme park rides that you would see so it was an impressive sight.

And then he saw Murasame walking around to inspect things like a leader-

…

Speaking of leaders…where _is_ Ruruka? Shouldn't she be in the lead? Curious, the Luckster made his way to Murasame and said, "Murasame-senpai?"

"Hm?" Murasame went, turning his head to the side and saw Naegi. "Something wrong Naegi-kun?"

"Er…isn't Ando-senpai suppose to be in lead here?"

"I believe she was resting inside…" Murasame said, before pausing a bit. "…That's strange…I can't remember anything this morning…"

Naegi scratched his head before walking inside the Main Building. He figured a good resting place was the indoor cafeteria and so made his way there. As soon as he entered the vicinity of the canteen, he saw the sight of Ruruka casually sitting on a bench with Aiko serving her…tea?

"Mm…this isn't sweet enough. Make another one would you?" Ruruka ordered causing the hooded girl to nod and walked away. Naegi tilts his head in confusion when-

"Don't eat her candies."

"…?" Naegi went and turned his head to the side and saw Seiko writing things down on a notepad as she inspected large boxes of medicine and food. Probably checking inventory. The Pharmacist eyed Naegi seriously and said, "Don't eat her candies."

"…May I ask why?"

Seiko eyed Ruruka cautiously. The Confectioner was busy inspecting her finger nails as Seiko made a small sigh. "She's…more or less using it for her own leverage."

"…Leverage?"

"Just…just look at Umesawa-san. T-That's all I can say…"

"Hey!" Ruruka chirped, suddenly standing near the two. "Are you two conversing about something?"

"N-No…" Seiko nervously said, before going back to check on inventory. Ruruka squints her eyes, before shrugging and eyed Naegi. "Naegi Mikoto right?"

For some reason that line hurts more than his teeth yesterday…

"Um…it's Naegi Makoto-"

"Right! So…Naegi-kun…" Ruruka started and pulled out a wrapped candy. "Eat this!"

Naegi slightly peered to his side and saw Seiko shaking her head in a nervous manner. The Luckster closed his eyes, before saying, "Um…I just finished my treatment with the dentist and it…would be a hassle if I head another teeth problem…"

"But you ate one yesterday!" The Confectioner fumed as Naegi shook his head slowly. "I'm…really sorry…"

"…" Ruruka went, taking a step back as her face hardens and crossed her arms. "Then I guess I just can't trust you…"

"Huh?"

"Here!" Ruruka fumed and took out a piece of paper from her breast pocket and jabbed it at Naegi. "These are errands. Do it!...you can do that right?" Ruruka commanded as the Luckster made a slow nod before seeing the Confectioner walk off.

* * *

And so the day moved on until evening sets in. As expected of Ruruka, the Confectioner didn't do much except sitting around all day, being bored and all. What? She didn't contribute? She ordered Murasame to do the guiding.

She ordered someone! Isn't that how leaders do their jobs?

The Confectioner sighed and bored poked her food. Dinner time settled in and the team took a break in the Academy. Ruruka ate alone this evening as she poked her food again. Speaking of which…where is Seiko?

"…Really?"

Oh?

Ruruka slightly tilts her head back and saw Murasame chatting with Aiko regarding the work. The Confectioner tuned out of the conversation…before seeing Seiko walk up to them. Ruruka eyed Seiko weirdly…before she saw Seiko sitting down with them.

"Geh…" Ruruka went, a bit surprised. Now this was shocking news indeed…Seiko actually sat with someone else besides her! It didn't bother her but…she was just a bit surprised.

…

…

…

Ruruka made a frown and rested her head on the table. Now that she saw Seiko was with the others…she finally noticed she was alone. Huh…alone? If Sonosuke was here, she would have company but…

She's alone here isn't she? It made her actually wonder that…beyond Sonosuke and Seiko, who did she actually have besides the two? Ironic that she used her candies to control others to do her work and yet…

Sitting atop others can get rather lonely…

Sighing, Ruruka poked her food again before she noticed a looming shadow in front of her. The Confectioner perked her head up and saw Naegi smiling down at her and said, "Hello Ando-senpai. Um…is it okay if I sit with you?"

And then there's this kid.

…

…

…

"Ah what the heck." Ruruka mused. "Knock yourself out."

"Thank you." Naegi said in a polite tone before sitting in front of Ruruka. The two had silence the entire time Naegi ate and after a minute, Ruruka sighed heavily. "What are you after?" The Confectioner asked. Let's see…it made perfectly sense for her that this Junior of hers is obviously after something.

Seeing that he didn't ate her candy, he must be-

"Mm…nothing much really." Naegi replied in an honest tone. "I just saw that you needed company."

Ruruka blinked. "…Huh?"

Naegi raised his hands in a defensive posture as he said, "I'm being honest here!"

"So…you decided to eat here…just to keep me company? Why?"

"Um…because you're a friend?"

…

This boy is weird.

"Just so you know…I have Yoi-chan me…"

"Huh?"

Such innocence. Ruruka couldn't help but laugh a bit. This was honestly the first time anyone did this to her. It's usually either her that comes to them (to demand something of course) or the others trying to get something out of her.

But…this junior of her…he had this aura. An aura of genuine around him. Not that she has an interest in him or anything, she has Sonosuke-

…

That's right. Speaking of Sonosuke…where has he been? She realized he never even called her to check up on her! The Confectioner pouted and said, "Naegi-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Get my bag please. It's right next to you."

Please? Huh…that was a first she said please…

Anyway, Naegi noticed a pink bag next to him before handing it to Ruruka who took it and quickly fished out her phone before she jabbed numbers into it and waited grumpily. The Confectioner tapped her fingers impatiently before and answer came.

" _Hello?_ "

"Yoi-chan!" Ruruka said with a breath of relief. "Where have you been?"

" _Oh…um…I'm busy right now. Got to go._ "

Ruruka blinked before Sonosuke hung up. The Confectioner had a look of disbelief as she slumped her head on the table. It's been a weird day today, first she has to deal with the hassle of doing the job today and now this?!

Sonosuke has never done this!

"Um…Ando-senpai. Is…something wrong?" Naegi asked in a polite tone. Ruruka's eyes twitch in annoyance and said " _ **Nothing**_." Before she slumped her head on the table. A sense of distrust rose within her chest. Sonosuke wasn't…avoiding her is he?

Or…did he have another partner?

"Urf…" Ruruka groaned again and perked her head up and saw a worried face Naegi. The Confectioner stared at the Luckster, before saying, "You. You've done all the errands I gave you?"

"Y-Yes. Is something-"

"I have a new errand…one that requires both of us." Ruruka stated, swallowing her pride of not doing any work. "We're gonna check out Yoi-chan."

* * *

"…And I have to go." Sonosuke bowed in an apologetic manner before eyeing Ruruka. It was the following day that Sonosuke came to Ruruka early in the Academy. The Confectioner merely shrugged and said, "Hey, if you're busy then I can't stop you. Maybe lunch together later on?"

Sonosuke looked surprised at Ruruka's reaction which consist of her casually letting Sonosuke do whatever he wants. "It's fine really!" Ruruka reminded. " _I can trust you right?_ "

Sonosuke nodded before leaving a peck to the cheeks to his girlfriend before leaving her. The Confectioner made a small sigh as she stared at Sonosuke's retreating form, before nodding to herself and puts on her jacket. "Hey." Ruruka said and looked to the side to see Naegi sitting nearby. "You ready?"

Naegi stood up and made a nod as Ruruka made a satisfied nod, before eyeing Seiko in a distance. "Seiko-chan! Tell Murasame-kun that I'll be going out for an errand!"

"Ruruka?" Seiko went and saw Ruruka leaving somewhere…with Naegi in tow. "Mm…" The Pharmacist went. "I don't think this is going to end well…

It was at that point Seiko felt something vibrate on her breast pocket. She took out her phone and saw a text message…from Sonosuke?

 _Sonosuke: I'm free of Ruruka. Are you free now?_

Seiko raised her head and called out, "Murasame-kun, I'll be going out for a special errand. You're in charge here!"

 _Seiko: Same place?_

* * *

We take our story back to focus to Ruruka, who is currently sitting in a café with Naegi sitting across her. The two sat on a café, waiting on their target, Sonosuke, who was currently standing under a lamp post, seemingly awaiting someone.

That's right, Ruruka swallowed her pride and actually asked Naegi…to stalk Sonosuke with her. The Confectioner had a sense of distrust on her chest. She can't…trust Sonosuke now. She wasn't stupid and the fact that Sonosuke has been acting weird makes it-

"Oh…my…"

Ruruka was cut off from her train of thought when she perked her head up and saw Naegi making a small gasp. The Confectioner raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Sonosuke meeting up with someone.

And then…she widens her eyes.

Because that someone was a girl, and none other than her best friend…

Kimura Seiko.

"…Well…I never…" Ruruka spoke in a venomous tone. Her eyes saw red and she stood up, ready to take action-

"W-Wait!" Naegi said and held Ruruka down. The Confectioner eyed Naegi with rage within her eyes as he said, "P-Please wait Ando-senpai! It…it might be the opposite of what you're thinking!"

"Are you blind?! Don't you see that they…" Ruruka said as she eyed Sonosuke talking to Seiko about something. "Those two traitors are doing _that_ behind my back!"

"Please just trust me on this one! Jumping into conclusions now would look bad on you!"

Ruruka clicked her tongue and sat back down, eyeing Sonosuke and Seiko. She was extremely furious at the fact that Sonosuke lied to her but…Naegi had a point. Judging things to fast would ruin her image as well…

"Hagh!" Ruruka groaned in frustration. She did not like this one bit! The fact that Sonosuke _lied_ to her to meet up with Seiko made her shred her trust on him! The Confectioner furiously bit her lip, before standing up. "We're following them. I want to know if they're…betraying me…"

Ruruka grumpily stomped away with the Luckster paying the bill before hurrying to follow the Confectioner. The two stopped meters away from Sonosuke and Seiko who was still talking. The Ultimate Blacksmith said, "And that is why I want to make it special."

"Really now? Don't we do this all the time?" The Pharmacist said in a casual tone which only increased Ruruka's fury. Sonosuke and Seiko nods together before walking off together. Ruruka and Naegi decided to follow the two in a distance. After a walk and one train ride later, Ruruka and Naegi finds themselves hiding nearby some large pillars of a building as the two stared at Seiko and Sonosuke standing in front of a…stone shop?

It wasn't any ordinary stone shop, it was more towards those fancy jewelry store. Sonosuke and Seiko entered with Naegi and Ruruka following behind. The two decided to remain hidden and awaited outside, luckily, the store had see through windows so the two can watch from afar.

Within the store, Sonosuke and Seiko inspected some various rows of jewelry as Ruruka glared at the two, before taking a deep breath. She should take a moment to calm down a bit lest she mess things up. The Confectioner eyed Naegi on her side as a curious questioned entered her head.

"…Nee…Naegi-kun…" Ruruka started as she went back to staring at Sonosuke and Seiko. "May I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"I'm curious." Ruruka admitted, before seeing the sight of Seiko lifting up a pink necklace that looks expensive, before having a small laugh with Sonosuke, causing the Confectioner to frown. She sighed and continued, "I'm curious about something. What makes you think Yoi-chan is not doing what I think he's doing?"

"Um…Sonosuke-senpai really loves you." Naegi admitted. "And I don't think he will betray your trust in any form."

"But he did. By lying to me!" Ruruka fumed and stared at Naegi. "How can you see this and _**not**_ lose trust on him?!"

"It's precisely that." Naegi said in a serious tone. "I don't lose trust on anyone easily, but I'm not stupid to be taken advantage off either. Um…to put it into words, you've got to place trust on him more, and in a genuine way too…not that I'm saying you have trust issues!"

Ruruka frowned. She honestly don't get this junior of hers…how can one place trust on another easily?! And…how can he not have this dread feeling of being betrayed by your own loved one?!

"Say you were in my position…" Ruruka said. "What would you do?"

"Mm…I guess I would ask him, or if you're avoiding conflict, place your trust in him!"

Ruruka shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the matter before eyeing back the store. "What the…they're gone!" Ruruka fumed and saw Sonosuke and Seiko no longer present at the store. "Ugh…" The Confectioner groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Ando-senpai?" Naegi asked in a worried tone as he noticed a heavy tired look on Ruruka's eyes. The Confectioner sighed heavily and said, "Let's just go back to the Academy. I'm…famished by today's event…"

* * *

The following day, Ruruka was at the Academy overseeing the construction sights. Souda outdone himself for most of the things and by tomorrow most of the rides would be complete, all that's left to do was the organizing of simple booths to attract children and other things.

And yes folks, you weren't reading it wrong. Ruruka was actually overseeing the project. The Confectioner sighed heavily as she took off her hat and rubbed of a sweat on her forehead. Standing around wasn't her forte but…she wanted to cool things down before inspecting Sonosuke again.

Speaking of which, Sonosuke left earlier today with another note saying he was busy once more, added along with Seiko coincidently leaving as well. The Confectioner eyed through a window from her class as she saw Seiko leaving the Academy grounds, before nodding to herself and went off to get Naegi.

The Confectioner arrived at the main courtyard to see Naegi inspecting over things as she said, "Naegi-kun…"

"Mm? Oh Ando-senpai!"

"We're going again today."

"…Really?"

"What are you surprised for? Don't you know that I have to see things…I'm merely following your advice."

Huh…Ruruka admitting how she feels to someone else besides Sonosuke…that's new…

The Confectioner shook her head and said, "So are we going or not?!"

"Y-Yes!"

The two left with leaving Murasame in charge once more before the two arrived near the lamp post Sonosuke awaited yesterday, now dubbed as 'Sonosuke Point'. Once again, Seiko arrived before the two walked off somewhere, and again using the train for a quick ride.

Ruruka and Naegi followed their targets once more before they find themselves in a…bakery?

Sonosuke and Seiko entered with Ruruka and Naegi hiding nearby…as the former took out a camera. "Huh?" Naegi went as Ruruka raised her camera. "This will show them…"

Within the bakery, Sonosuke and Seiko talked about something before they inspected the various rows of cakes. The two had a small chat before picking out a small strawberry cake where they requested the cleric to write something on it.

And then…Sonosuke took out his phone. Ruruka raised an eyebrow…before seeing her beloved Yoi-chan slung an arm around Seiko and took a selfie together.

…

…

…

"…Ando-senpai?" Naegi asked as he saw the Confectioner go silent. The latter took a picture, before sighing to herself. Ruruka felt…light on her head. She stood up and begins walking away with a worried Naegi in tow. The two walked in silent before taking the train ride back home.

Within the empty train, Ruruka eyed outside the window with a solemn expression. She…honestly saw it coming.

Typical!

She knew she couldn't trust Seiko. She wouldn't eat her candies not to mention her weird behavior recently. And then…there was Sonosuke. She…honestly can't believe that he would do that behind her back!

"Um…I still think everything is not as what it seems." Naegi mused as Ruruka stared at him, before frowning. "Are you done with the preaching Naegi-kun?"

"…"

"I'm sorry to say this but…I've seen enough. Those two…I can't trust them. Not to mention your stupid advice made me-"

"Paranoid?"

"…"

"Ando-senpai…" Naegi said as he eyed Ruruka seriously. "Maybe…talking to someone could ease your problem. I'm not saying it has to be me but…talking to someone helps know…"

Ruruka stared absentmindedly outside the window. Talking…to someone huh…

* * *

Ruruka is a strong person. Ruruka is a smart and cunning person with a nice personality. And most definitely, Ruruka is a strong willed person. She established this herself. But deep inside, a sense of self insecurity and constant paranoia of being left behind and/or being betrayed lingers in her mind.

Ruruka bit her lips in an anxious manner as she stood in front of a door within the Academy. It was day three of the construction of the event with only three days left to work on things…but that doesn't matter to Ruruka. They had Murasame and Aiko, added along with Souda doing most of the things.

Which is why Ruruka sighed heavily. For the past two days, she had gone through, in her opinion, an emotional time. Her best friend Seiko had been…apparently having these secret rendezvous with her beloved Sonosuke, which infuriated her to no end…

And yet…her Juniors words lingers in her head.

What if, just what if…everything is not what it seems like? What if Sonosuke and Seiko was just doing things as friends? It made Ruruka…felt left behind and lonely in a sense. Which comes in _**her**_ opinion. If they ARE doing things as friends, why be secretive? Why avoid her not to mention Sonosuke and Seiko _**lying**_ to her?

"Aagh!" Ruruka groaned to herself as she sighed heavily, probably the fifth time for the hour. "…Excuse me but…is someone outside my office?" A rather funny voice was heard. "Would that person who's sighing heavily for the fifth time every minute wants to come in?"

Ruruka flinched in surprise, before sighing heavily again. The Confectioner made a firm nod and knocked on the door. "Ando Ruruka of Class 76 coming in." Ruruka said before pushing the door open.

Coming instantly into view of Ruruka was a comfy looking room with a desk, a bookshelf and finally, a comfy looking couch to lie on was seen. Within said room was a young lady wearing a scarf and sitting on a wheel chair was seen…which happens to have a large monitor screen.

Gekkogahara Miaya eyed the troubled looking Ruruka, before typing something on a keyboard attached to her wheel chair before a pink rabbit appeared on the monitor screen. "Hello there." The pink rabbit said. "You look like you saw something weird. Rest assured, I'm not a robot being controlled by someone else."

"H-Huh?" Ruruka went, eyeing the Ultimate Therapist weirdly as a soft giggle was heard from said lady, before she continued to type something. "Sorry, I was just trying to ease your tension. It's visibly obvious. Are you here perhaps for a session?"

And that is correct folks. Ruruka has indeed came here for a talk, and what was a better person to talk then to a Therapist! Not to mention an Ultimate level at that…

"It seems you are here just for that." Miaya mused through her computer, before signaling with her hand towards the chair, while using the other hand to type on the keyboard. "Please, take a sit. And rest assured, I won't tell anyone you were here…"

Ruruka blinked as Miaya did a playful wink at the Confectioner. Ruruka closed the doors behind her and took a sit on the comfy looking couch, before taking out her hat for a breather. Miaya made a satisfied nod and typed, "So…is there anything would you like to talk about young lady?"

"You know…you don't look that old yourself." Ruruka commented causing the Therapist to let out a happy sigh. "That's nice." The Therapist started. "Cracking jokes already are we? Glad to see you relaxed. I'm ready when you are."

Ruruka made a nod of appreciation. Mm…it was awfully strange of her to be soft on just about anyone, but it seems spending time with others besides Sonosuke and Seiko did have a small effect to her…that or that Junior's optimism was honestly contagious.

Ruruka quickly shook her head and said, "Um…I guess it had something to do with my…relationship. Both with my lover and best friend."

Miaya made an understanding nod as Ruruka continued, "You see…Yoi…err…my boyfriend. He's been…avoiding me recently and…I caught him lying to me to go out with my best friend. I…really lost my trust on him…and to my best friend too…"

Miaya took a moment to think, before saying, "May I ask why?"

"I just can't trust them now. The fact that he lied to me, added along with these recent secretive personality, it's obvious that there's something going on!"

"I see." Miaya said as she closed her eyes, taking a moment to think over things, before opening her eyes. "Well…there is a chance everything is not as what it seems."

"That's what my Junior has been saying and look at where I am now!"

"I understand the emotional phase you're going through-"

"And I have proof!" Ruruka huffed. Miaya stared at Ruruka. It was most obvious that this girl had trust issues, but she wasn't here to discuss that. Miaya typed, "Well…have you tried having a talk? Like…a proper and serious talk as to why this is happening? Or maybe confront your best friend?"

Ruruka rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to look bad just because I'm asking this…"

"This isn't about looking bad Ando-san." Miaya reminded. "Either you trust your boyfriend and have a talk…or might as well end this entire thing." The Therapist advised with brutal honesty. Ruruka made a small flinch, before making a smaller sigh this time.

"…Is that so? Then…I guess I have no reason to stay on with him."

Miaya tilts her head and typed, "I'm in no position to say what you should, or can do. But I do suggest that if you want to end things fast, confront him, or if you want to put this all behind, keep yourself occupied. The human mind tends to make you do…irrational actions that could cause a rift in between two partners due to…distrust."

Ruruka took a moment to absorb things, before making a small nod as she stood up and bowed. "Thank you Gekkogahara-senpai."

"You're most welcome. Good luck." Miaya said as she made a small bow with her head. The Confectioner left the Therapist's office before taking a walk, thinking over things. She finds herself arriving at the main courtyard where she saw Murasame arranging certain things. Mm…keep yourself occupied huh…

"Oi…Murasame…give me that notepad. I'm in charge here…"

* * *

And thus, Ruruka decided to put things behind her head for now. With a slightly clear head, the Confectioner took charge over the project like she should have done…through her candies and ordering people of course.

Still, she never changed. She still had Aiko being her personal servant, and still had Murasame doing errands for her but she mostly took charge by ordering people around while standing and not moving at all.

Nothing like a good hard work for her.

Of course…there comes Sonosuke and Seiko. Seeing as she lost her trust on them, it was no longer needed to pay any attention to them unless being called for. Anyway, it was the last day of the construction day and things were looking smooth.

And then there was another thing. Naegi, her Junior. Ever since that day, he's been following her, remaining on standby for her. It was funny seeing that merely two days of stalking their targets that Naegi grew concerns of her mental state.

She felt flattered in a sense, maybe it was her growing soft, or her going retarded in a sense because Ando Ruruka does not simply open herself to another. She has to put up a large barrier around herself, preventing from hurt and betrayal!

I mean…what idiot loses themselves to someone else?!

Currently, Ruruka made a small sigh as the finalization of the event was done. The booths were set up, the activities were prepared and last but not least, the theme park was all set. If you see from an upper view, the Academy had theme park rides around it. Not to a large scale but was larger than small ones that you see in a small carnival.

Nodding to herself, Ruruka decided to take a break and head towards the indoor cafeteria. The Confectioner resumed her lunch like normal, before noticing Naegi sitting with her once more. "Oi. What's up with following me for the past days." Ruruka mused.

Naegi merely tilts his head and said, "I'm worried. Ando-senpai has been…acting strange."

"And how would _you_ know that? I just socialized with you for a merely two days!"

"Well…Ando-senpai is more reserved lately and…you don't talk to Kimura-senpai nor Sonosuke-senpai much…"

So he noticed her quirks? Creepy in a sense…

"Hey, I don't- oh wait." Ruruka started but felt a vibration on her nearby bag. "Hold that thought." The Confectioner continued before fishing out her phone and opened it to reveal Sonosuke calling her. "Yes?" She picked up.

" _Oh…Ruruka. I came to tell you that-"_

"Busy? Right-o Yoi-chan." Ruruka answered in a rather half-hearted tone before she ended the call. Honestly her patience were thinning out but she took a deep breath. Naegi eyed her and said, "Still not talking to them?"

"In a sense…why would I want to waste my breath traitors?"

"But what if-"

Ruruka squints her eyes and said, "Just stop okay? If you want to preach me again then I suggest you leave. You haven't eaten my candies and just because we've been talking doesn't mean I've placed my trust in you!"

Whew…Ruruka huffed. She actually slightly raised her voice at the last bit which earned a rather hurt look from Naegi. The Luckster made a small nod as he stood up and said, "I-I understand that you need some lone time…"

The hoarse tone of the Luckster made Ruruka eye Naegi, before the Luckster bowed and walked away. Now…she doesn't know Naegi much, much less even knew his name last time but…the past few days, she has picked up that this boy was rather…sincere.

And thus…she just steered another person away from her. It was to be expected, she has to raise barriers to protect herself, no exceptions!

* * *

Later on that night, Ruruka sat in her house, on her bed with a small sigh. The Confectioner couldn't sleep for some reason and there was things bugging on the back of her head, mainly her problem with Sonosuke and Seiko.

While she tried to push things aside within her mind, it was still bugging her. The Confectioner sighed and turned around to see a picture next to her bed. It was a photo frame of her, Sonosuke and Seiko. Ruruka stood in the middle while hugging the arms of her best friends, all three were in their middle school with a happy smile plastered on their faces.

Which made Ruruka frown. Who knew the two people she held dear inside were traitors!...and yet Miaya and Naegi's words lingers on her head.

What if…just what if everything is not as what it seems? What if she was just paranoid of being hurt and betrayed? Just…what if…she was wrong here?

And yet all the evidence she gathered boils down to them doing things behind her back! Sonosuke lied to her, and so did Seiko not to mention the two were avoiding her!

"And yet…" Ruruka mused. "What if _I'm_ the one in the wrong here?"

…

…

…

"Aaagh!" Ruruka groabed out in frustration. "When did everything go so chaotic?"

…

…

…

What if…she just talk to them? Like what Miaya and Naegi suggested…she could try…talking to them…

 _Place your trust in him more…and in a genuine too…_

Huh…her Junior's words echoed on her head. Maybe…he could be right in a sense. Well that was new…she was actually taking someone's advice into consideration!

Maybe…she's grown a soft spot and affection for her junior?

* * *

And thus…the following day came. The day of the event and finally…the day Ruruka decide to talk to Sonosuke on what's going on…that is if he shows up. The Confectioner had an ear piece on as she overlooked the Academy's main court through her classroom's window.

It was…well…packed. Lots of children were seen running about with their families and the area was pretty much filled. The branding name of Hope's Peak was indeed strong and lots of people were coming in and about.

Ruruka firmly nod to herself. Seeing everything was in order, maybe a small slip up to see Sonosuke would be fine. "Murasame-kun, I'm taking a break. You're in charge here."

" _Again?!"_

Ruruka shuts her intercom off and left her classroom as she took out her phone and dialed Sonosuke. The Confectioner waited patiently as she walked down, before her call was picked up.

" _Ruruka…"_

"Yoi-chan!" Ruruka said in a tone of relief. "Listen, I don't have much time but can we-"

" _Talk? Of course. I've been meaning to talk to you too."_

"That's great!" Ruruka said in a tone of relief. "Is there a place where we can meet up?"

" _The back of the Academy. It's secluded, I'll see you there okay?"_

"Yes!" Ruruka said in a happy tone before ending the call. The Confectioner felt relieved. Maybe things ARE getting better after all! And so with a newfound determination, the Confectioner made her way towards the back of the Academy.

The walk there was more or less a hassle due to the sheer amount of people, before Ruruka noticed an opening towards the back of the Academy. The Confectioner walked towards there when-

"…Ando-senpai?"

"…?" Ruruka went and turned around to see Naegi with an ear piece in hand. "Um…I've been trying to contact you. You're needed-"

"I have things to do. I'll leave it to you!" Ruruka commanded before walking off leaving a confused Naegi. The Confectioner eventually made her way through to the back and took a deep breath. She peered behind a nearby wall and saw Sonosuke…talking with Seiko.

"…?" Ruruka went as the two were talking with Seiko holding a black box as she spoke about something. "And…that's why I want to….say…" Seiko started causing Seiko to frowned.

"…Love you."

...

…

…

…

…

…

"…Huh?" Ruruka went in shock as Seiko made a small sigh and looked down. "Wish she would get here faster. I'm nervous…"

Oh so that's what's going on…

"You needn't worry…Seiko-chan." Ruruka spoke aloud. "I heard everything."

"Ru-Ruruka?!" Seiko went in surprise as she saw the Confectioner out of her hiding spot. The Pharmacist smiled beneath her mask and yet…Ruruka wasn't. Her eyes were void of life and her expression was null. The Confectioner made a bitter smile followed by a scowl as she said, "So…how long has this been going on?"

"Going…on?" Seiko went as Ruruka clicked her tongue in annoyance as she crossed her arms and glared at Sonosuke. Understanding what she meant, Sonosuke said, "Um…four days-"

"Four days?! Really?!" Ruruka fumed. "You went with this bitch for four days?!"

"R-Ruruka?" Seiko went in a hurt tone as the Confectioner raised her voice. "Don't play stupid with me…Seiko. The fact that you stole him from me is clear!"

"But-" Sonosuke said as Ruruka walked up towards him and-

 _Patta!_

Sonosuke felt a stinging sensation as Ruruka swats her hands across the Blacksmith's face. "And _**you**_. How could you go for this bitch instead?! I thought I trusted you!"

"…"

"Can't say a word can't we?! Good!" Ruruka fumed before she heard the sound of something being dropped. She eyed Seiko who dropped the black box and held a shaky face, before she took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

"Ruruka…"

"Don't talk to me you man stealing bitch!"

"So that's how it's going to be?" Seiko said and turned around as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry we couldn't work things out."

"Hoo? Work things out for what? The fact that you wanted to-"

"Ruruka that's enough."

"Don't you dare-"

"RURUKA!"

The Confectioner flinched in surprise as Sonosuke raised his voice and said, "We have nothing going on together here!"

"Is that now? Then why the love confession just now? Are you trying to flaunt your new relationship to me-"

"She said _**we**_! WE love YOU!"

"Then what about the time in the bakery?! Or the fact that you bought an expensive jewelry for her?!"

"Have you been stalking-"

"Answer the question!"

"It was for you." Seiko said, earning the attention of the two as she picked up the black box. "This…was all for you." The Pharmacist continued as she opened the black box to reveal a now mushy looking strawberry cake with a see through box of the expensive jewelry on the side…and the number '18' above the cake.

" **It's your birthday Ruruka.** "

…

…

…

"…Huh?" The Confectioner went as her head felt light. "It's…"

November 20th.

Universal Children's Day.

And in other words…

Ando Ruruka's Birthday.

"…O-Oh…" Ruruka went as she took a step back. Seiko dropped the box once more as she said, "…I'm sorry I couldn't be a perfect friend but…enough is enough."

The Pharmacist walked away and said, "I don't want to be in a friendship filled with so much distrust. I'm taking my leave…Ruruka."

With the Pharmacist ending their friendship, Ruruka took a step back in shock, before eyeing Sonosuke with teary eyes. "Y-Yoi-chan?"

"…I'm sorry Ruruka." Sonosuke said as he turned around. "Kimura is right. We…can't be in a relationship with so much distrust. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect lover but…"

And then, he tilts his head back.

"This isn't about you all the time."

* * *

…

…

…

 _Piti…pata…piti…pata…_

The sound of harsh raining was heard, as it plows onto the windows. Within the empty classroom lies Ruruka who was staring outside the window. The event was done just in time a heavy rain came in and mostly everyone had left…well…only one remained.

The Confectioner had remained behind, thinking over the events. She was not amused. Clinging stubbornly at the fact she was on the right side, Ruruka held a scowl on her face. How dare they! The fact that _they_ were the ones who betrayed her doesn't give them to right to end things!

Well if they think like that, _**she**_ ends their relationship! I mean…she was doing the right thing! They lied to her, and what's worse, made her look bad!

…

…

…

And yet…a pain lingers in her heart, like a blade sticking right through it. Why? She wasn't the one who overreacted, _**they**_ did!

…

…

…

"Haah…it can't be helped." Ruruka mused. It was at that point Ruruka solemnly eyed the classroom. She was alone. The crushing sense of reality at the fact that she did not have anyone outside Sonosuke and Seiko made her heart ache even more. Was she truly alone out here?

…

…

…

"…Huh?" Ruruka went, noticing a wet patch on her cheeks. Was she…crying? Why? "…I'm not in the wrong here…" Ruruka went, before sniffling a bit. "But why does it hurt so much?"

The Confectioner eyed the harsh rain outside, before deciding to go home. She made her way to her locker, picked an umbrella before walking home, although in a slow pace. The cold weather didn't seem to bother Ruruka as she sighed heavily.

Her head was kept warm partly due to her hat, while the other was thinking furiously. She still believed that Sonosuke and Seiko overreacted. And in a sense…she grew not to care either. No sense to mind people who don't care for her anyway, especially liars.

As she kept walking, she looked around. There wasn't anyone by her side. Ruruka looked up into the sky through her see through umbrella, before opting a very rare solemn smile. In truth…

Ruruka secretly felt lonely.

She noticed how Sonosuke enjoys his talent and making the things that he love with passion, while Seiko enjoys helping people out, and both of them had their own set of communities. But…what about her? All she did was raising barriers around herself to prevent being hurt and yet…

Those very walls and paranoia made her into the situation she's in now. All alone. Outside Sonosuke and Seiko, she was truly alone and…she hated that. The Confectioner gripped her umbrella's handle tighter as she held a scowl.

As Ruruka grumbled, a large gush of wind suddenly came by, blowing away her umbrella as the Confectioner widens her eyes, before stomping on the ground. "Oh come on!" Ruruka cursed before she kicked a nearby pebble in a fit of rage, only to slip and fall on her back.

"Kya?!" Ruruka groaned in pain and surprise as she felt the solid concrete of the ground hit her back. The Confectioner laid on the ground with an angry face that could kill, before she eyed the sky. Just like a raindrop, the Confectioner was but a single drip, all alone. Noticing her predicament, the Confectioner covered her face as the pang of pain in her heart increased.

So strong as she was, she couldn't fight the pain of being alone. It frightened her. "…I just want someone to get me…"

For once she lowered her strong façade.

"I want someone to be patient with me…"

She lowered her barriers.

"…I don't want to be alone. Yoi-chan…Seiko-chan…"

She accepted it was her fault. The crushing sense of loneliness only increased as the Confectioner's eyes glossed with water.

"Will anyone help me?"

She tried to reach out and yet…there wasn't anyone who was waiting for her. She took her nice relationship and friendship for granted, all for the sake for her stubborn ideals. Standing atop others with no one by her side to hurt her…can get rather lonely.

And then…reality hits her once more.

There wasn't anyone to help her. There wasn't anyone she can talk to. She was destined to be alone, because she herself made it that way. She…she will-

"…Ando-senpai?" A familiar voice was heard as the Confectioner widens her eyes. She felt rain stop falling atop her face as she peered up with puffy eyes and saw a worried looking Naegi. To have let him see her in such a weak state…such shame.

The Luckster instantly covered Ruruka with his jacket and lifted her up to her feet with Ruruka shaking in doing so. The Confectioner felt the warm embrace of Naegi said he said, "A-Are you okay?! Wait scratch that, let's get you-"

"…Nae…gi…kun?" Ruruka said weakly. She pushed him away last time and yet…he's here helping her? Ruruka felt…glad in a sense. Such warmth…such comfort…

"P-Please forgive me…but just for a while…" Ruruka said in a rather weak tone. She needed it. She needed comfort. She needed the caring attention. She…needed someone to comfort her now. The Confectioner buried her head into Naegi's shoulder as the Luckster went stiff, before slowly nodding. He raised the umbrella over their head, before covering it.

* * *

"…Ehm. Forgive me for my tardiness…" Ruruka said meekly and lowered her head. She was currently sitting within the Naegi Residence with a warm towel around her body and a bucket of warm water by her feet. Nearby, Naegi shook his head and said, "It's fine. I…saw you through my window."

So she fell in front of the Naegi Residence? Ruruka lowered her head in embarrassment, before deciding to raise her barriers once more…and yet…she said, "…Really now? I'm sorry."

Yeesh, since when did she get soft?

"Mm…so is she like your girlfriend?"

"Komaru!" Naegi fumed at his little sister. "I already said she was my Senior okay?!"

"But…I couldn't hell but think such things!" Komaru exclaimed/teased as she eyed Ruruka. "Onii-chan bringing a girl in the rain is sooo cliché, enough to lead you to a scene where you two-"

 _Bonk!_

"Auu…"

Naegi huffed at his sister, before eyeing Ruruka. "Please forgive my sisters…rude behavior…"

"It's fine…" Ruruka said with a small smile. Komaru tilts her head and said, "So…Ando-san? Would you like to take a bath? Because I don't think going back with those clothes is healthy. How about staying the night?"

"She's right." Naegi reminded. "It's already evening and the rain is still strong."

"I knew Onii-chan was trying to get in between her thighs-"

 _Bonk!_

"Will you cut that out?!"

As the two siblings argued over a trivial matter, Ruruka couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Such warmth she felt from these two, and in a genuine way. She honestly never got this type of treatment outside of Sonosuke and Seiko before so it was a nice pace of change.

"If I may…" Ruruka said slowly. "I would like to take up on that offer of yours."

"Great! I'll lend you my clothes!" Komaru chirped and ran to her room. As Ruruka stood up, shivering as she released the warm towel, she said, "Naegi-kun…"

"Yes?"

"If it's possible…can we talk later? There's…things that I would like to talk about…"

* * *

"Haaah…" Ruruka said in a relaxed manner after she left the bathroom. She was drying her hair and is currently wearing a comfy looking pair of pajamas, the long sleeves and pants felt comfortable on her skin. The Confectioner made a small relaxed sigh again, before walking downstairs and saw the Naegi Siblings sitting on the dinner room, with Komaru noticing her.

"Oh it's Ando-san! Come here, we've prepared hot chocolate for you!"

"You really don't have to..." Ruruka said softly, before quickly raising her head. "But thank you anyway."

Naegi noticed a very much visible change of personality from Ruruka, which made him think that something had happened. "Komaru, could you go to you room for a bit?" Naegi said. "Ando-senpai needs to talk to me."

"Okie dokie!" Komaru said in a teasing manner much to her brother's dismay, before leaving the room, leaving Naegi to Ruruka. The Confectioner made a nod of thanks before sitting across Naegi and held the warm mug in front of her.

The two had a moment of silence which Ruruka was thankful for, taking a sip of the hot chocolate before saying, "…I messed up."

"Huh?"

"…I messed up."

"…"

Ruruka took a deep breath, before saying, "I lost Yoi-chan and Seiko-chan. We're…not friends anymore."

Naegi made a surprised look as Ruruka begins to explain on what had happened, what she thought, what she did and how it ended. "…But it couldn't be helped." Ruruka explained. Within her mind, just deep down, she still felt betrayed in a sense. "If they had just come forward…we wouldn't be in this position…"

Naegi made a thinking face. Ruruka was very much stubborn that it was their fault, yet she was saddened over the events. "I guess you have a point Ando-senpai…"

"Finally…someone who gets me…"

"But at the same time, you've got that wrong."

"Huh?"

"You see…all Sonosuke-senpai and Kimura-senpai is trying to do good for you. In a sense…you overreacted. You've closed your eyes to the feelings and opinions of others…"

…

What? Ruruka frowned at that statement and yet…she had an inkling sense he was right. The Confectioner's eyes sneered in a usual manner of her gaze of suspicious, before saying, "And what makes you say that?"

"You have trust issues…no offence."

What the-

She certainly have no trust issues at all! The Confectioner frowned once more and said, "I do not have that all!"

"Mm…don't you feel all lonely like that?"

Ruruka flinched at those words, before gazing down at her feet. It's true that she was devastated at the results…and yet-

…

Just...what if for once, she looks at _**others**_ point of view instead of others?

…

In a sense…she found her fault in this situation. The fact that she has a high paranoia of being cheated on was a fact, added that she had no faith in Sonosuke at all going as far as to stalk him, and lash out at him. This includes Seiko. She should've known better that Seiko wasn't interested in romance, let alone Sonosuke.

…

"Urf…" Ruruka lowered her head onto the table. "I'm a monster am I? All I will do is just drive people away from me…"

"That's not true." Naegi said with a small smile. "Ando-senpai is an amazing girl, but just…different."

Was he trying to cheer her up? How nice. "Is it possible for a monster for me to change?" Ruruka said. Swallowing all her pride, she said, "I do…a-a-admit that….I-I had a s-share of…m-m…m-m…m-mistake that _I_ d-did here…"

She was accepting her faults.

"A-And I guess…I did h-have a lack of faith to Yoi-chan…"

She was accepting at the fact she had trust issues.

"And…maybe I am a bit selfish…"

And finally she accepted she was a person who only thinks of herself. And what's more…she lowered her barriers. The Confectioner covered her face as it was flushed with red, before hearing a happy sigh. "Yes. Even a monster can change, not that I think of you as one." Naegi's words of encouragement. "After all, isn't Ando Ruruka the one who stands above all?"

"…" Ruruka actually had a tinge of pink appearing on her face as she heard those words. Huh…lowering your barriers…actually feels nice. The Confectioner eyed Naegi once more. The Luckster certainly rubbed on her in a good way, he was a kind individual who has an understanding beyond others…and…rather nice to be around too.

Like a fluffy marshmallow!

The Confectioner lowered her head in a fit of embarrassment. How could she think of another person in an affectionate way when she just broke up with someone?! But…it felt nice to have someone to care for you.

"…Is there a way I can fix things?"

"Simple, go talk to them." Naegi suggested. "Express…how you feel."

"…How you feel?"

"Not how you feel about the situation, but how you feel at heart. I'm sure Ando-senpai can fix things properly, after all, she's an amazing girl! I'm sure of that!"

Ruruka flushed at those words. What the hell?! She's getting flustered over a _**juniors**_ words?!

…

But…he wasn't that bad either. Was she growing soft? Maybe it was the fact she lowered her barriers, or maybe she changed on how she view things but…she felt good. As she looked at Naegi, the latter sends a smile which caused the Confectioner to sigh a bit.

Was he always like this?

…

It feels nice…

"But of course, be careful. Rome wasn't build in a day they say, and mistakes can't be forgotten and forgiven within a day as well. Just…try to prepare yourself okay?"

Ah…to have a person to care about your well being. Ruruka made a hidden smile, before her eyes soften to an affectionate gaze, directly at the Luckster who seemed oblivious.

* * *

The following day, Ruruka left the Naegi Residence early and back went home. As she took her morning bath to prepare for the Academy, Ruruka eyed herself in the mirror. The night she spent at the Naegi Residence…it was…different. She had lowered her barriers and showed a different side of herself and while her old stubborn self disliked that…

She had a desire to change. Not for others but…for herself. She wanted to change how she views things around because…she finally realized with her old mindset, she would end up alone in this world. She will fix things…

Starting with Sonosuke and Seiko.

She was going to work on it, put effort onto fixing things. With a new goal in mind, Ruruka finished her bath, eventually finishing all of her morning rituals before walking towards the Academy. The Confectioner arrived sooner than she thought, before quickly going up to her class in hopes of seeing her two friends but much to her dismay, they weren't to be found.

Deciding to wait, Ruruka sat in her class. The time moved on, until students started coming in. Oh…did she came early today? Such anticipation made her do things earlier than usual. She stared at the door, before a familiar person walked in.

Seiko and Sonosuke walked in together with hardened looks, before noticing Ruruka eyeing them. The Confectioner's face erupts into a smile but much to her dismay, the two ignored her completely despite Seiko sitting next to her.

Ruruka eyed the Pharmacist who was prepping up her stuff on her desk, before saying, "…Seiko-chan…"

"…"

The Pharmacist didn't even bat an eyelash, much less acknowledge Ruruka. The Confectioner looked hurt, before tilting her head back and saw Sonosuke doing the same. Ruruka frowned. How rude of them!

And yet…she understood why. Nodding to herself, Ruruka leaned to Seiko a bit and said, "You don't have to reply but…can we talk? Bring Yoi-chan with you to the usual place for lunch."

She didn't receive any response like she expected, before sighing a bit and leaned back to her chair. She was not going to give up easily. In a sense…she felt…different. A positive effect her Junior did to her was good enough for her, to push herself to change.

The fact that she finally found someone who understood her, and was patience with her in a sense made her truly view things differently. And now…all she have to do is be patient. As the hours went on, lunch came by with Ruruka sitting within the indoor cafeteria on certain spot in the corner.

And then she waited. The Confectioner poked her food in a bored manner as she looked up at a nearby clock. It's been half an hour already and the-

"…Make this quick." A familiar voice was heard. Ruruka perked her head up and noticed Seiko and Sonosuke sitting down. Ruruka's face lit up and said, "Seiko-"

"Make it quick. I have other things to do." Seiko's voice snapped, slightly flinching Ruruka before she shook her head. "Okay…um…you don't have to reply, honestly!" Ruruka started and stood up. "Just…listen to me okay?"

The Pharmacist and Blacksmith eyed Ruruka weirdly as the Confectioner placed a hand on her chest, before saying, "I…forgive you."

"…I'm done." Seiko said as she stood up before-

"Because…I understand why are you so angry."

"…Huh?" Seiko said, before turning around and widens her eyes, seeing a scene that she would never see Ruruka do.

She bowed.

"I'm…so sorry for how I acted, and how I responded." Ruruka started, ignoring at the fact nearby students were also staring at her. "All these years, after all these years of friendship…I just broke it down without having a single shred of trust to you guys…especially you two."

Ruruka raised her head with determined eyes which honestly surprised Seiko and Sonosuke. "Um…I know I have been treating you like dirt…Seiko-chan, and I'm sorry for that." Ruruka continued, before eyeing Sonosuke. "And I should've placed more trust on you."

"…Ruruka…"

"And…even though all of this exploded from such a simple act…I…um…want to say that…I'm sorry. To you both. Those awful words, my paranoia and…such distrust level I gave you guys despite years of our friendship…I'm sorry."

And then…she bowed again.

"And I know I'm being inconsiderate of how you guys feel but if you'll allow me, can we all start over as friends?"

As those words left her mouth, a sense of pain in her chest rose up in her chest. She swallowed her pride in hopes of getting back her friendship but…what she got was silence. She remained as she were for a few seconds, before raising up her head.

Seiko and Sonosuke, and everyone within the vicinity had just witnessed Ando Ruruka, lowering herself as she did to fix up her friendship, even though everyone knew she could just make a new one. Seiko's face was in shock, before she frowned.

"Ah…" Ruruka said, smiling as she did. A smile that was rare for her. A genuine smile. "I understand." Ruruka said before walking up to both Seiko and Sonosuke…before wrapping her arms around them. "…I know you guys probably hate me now, thinking how such a selfish person I am to ask this, or having a second agenda but…I'm being honest here."

The Confectioner released her old friends as she continued, "Whether or not this will fix things…"

Her voice grew a bit soft.

"And whether or not this will make you hate me even more…"

She shook slightly…before smiling down.

"I truly want to say I'm sorry for being such a horrible person to you both."

And yet…she felt relieved. Doing something for the sake of their friendship and not herself…it felt nice. As the Confectioner walked away, she tilts her head back. She knew that deep down, just deep down, she may have made things worse.

To have treated Seiko like dirt, and not cherishing their friendship, and to have placed such a high level of distrust towards Sonosuke and said awful…awful words to both of them, deep down, she knew mere words can't fix things.

And now she's asking them to forget about it all within a day? Truly a monster she was.

"Thank you for being such nice friends to me."

Because she finally realized that the barriers she raised herself…will also cover her from the true things she should cherish and love. And with that…she knew she was destined to be alone. But yet…she didn't felt scared by it.

She had the knowledge now that…outside Sonosuke and Seiko…she gad someone who was patient with her…and never gave up on her. Not to mention he gave her a good push for a better change. As the Confectioner left the indoor cafeteria, she took a deep breath, before noticing a certain someone walking towards her direction.

"Ando-senpai?" Naegi commented and saw Ruruka walking towards him. Her face held…peace within it yet…her eyes showed pain. Did something happen? Naegi's worry rose within his chest as he said, "I-Is something wrong?"

"I believe I don't follow…"

"You look hurt."

"…Haah…honestly, how do you break through me?" Ruruka said in an affectionate tone as she looked onto the courtyard. "In a sense…I can be said I'm hurt right now. Can we…talk?"

Naegi instantly nods as the two finds a bench nearby and sat on it as the Luckster awaited Ruruka's response. Ruruka remained silent a bit, before saying, "I think I messed up even more…"

"…?"

"I talked to Yoi-chan and Seiko-chan…" Ruruka admitted. "And I believe that I messed things up even more…"

"How so?"

"Well…if you look at this situation in a different view, I'm asking them just to forget about all the things I did, not to mention the horrible treatment, within a day. Isn't that kinda selfish from my side?"

Oh…did she cared for someone else besides her own well being? Now that's a change…

"Mm…I believe you've expressed how you feel." Another voice…or rather, weird voice came in. "Isn't that what matters? One can see you've changed in certain ways."

Ruruka and Naegi raised their eyebrows before turning around and saw Miaya behind them. The Therapist made a small nod and said typed on her keyboard, "Forgive me for intruding, I was just passing by and couldn't help but overhear your predicament…"

And then, she sets her gaze towards Ruruka. "And your confession within the cafeteria…"

The Confectioner covered her head with her hat in a fit of embarrassment as Miaya lets out a soft giggle, before typing, "But enough of that. How do you feel now?"

"…Better I guess… "

"I understand if you're still hurt but it's nice to see you a bit more…loose." Miaya typed. "In a sense, why don't you take a break from all this drama? Having some time to do what you want instead of this could ease your mind you know…"

"…Ease…my mind huh?"

Miaya was right in a sense, she has been…thinking of the situation too much. "…I suppose I could rest up soon…it's the weekends tomorrow…"

"Glad to see you've got a new friend supporting you. I wish you all the best Ando-san." Miaya typed, before giving a nod and left with her wheel chair. In all this, the Confectioner eyed Naegi, before saying, "…Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I want to say thank you for…being there for me." Ruruka said in an out of character tone, before eyeing Naegi. "And I do not like to be in debt. Are you free this weekend? I want to…err…repay you…"

"There's no need." Naegi said with a smile. "I don't-"

"Then at least can you help me again?" Ruruka interjected as Naegi nods. "Of course, anything to help you."

"Err…come by to my place this weekend." Ruruka admitted. "I've been meaning to create some new pastries. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Naegi said with a happy tone. Ruruka nods before the two exchanged numbers, and she giving Naegi her address before walking off. In truth…she was lying. She needed…company in a sense, knowing that she might have made Sonosuke and Seiko even more infuriated with her.

…

It felt nice to have a company.

* * *

"…And this should the finishing touch." Ruruka mused and placed a tray of cookies into a large oven before sighing happily to herself. The Confectioner just placed the last batch of various sweets, pastries and cookies that she made. She looked around her.

Currently she was in her home, and as expected of the Ultimate, she had a very large kitchen. Rows of ovens and stoves were seen, and a large rectangular shaped counter was seen in the middle. All the while, lots of pastries and any kind of sweets were seen atop the counter. Did she made too much?

She sat on one of the many stools of the kitchen and sighed. She had been baking and making lots of sweets related stuff for Naegi's visit. She had an idea of opening up a small shop within the Academy similar to that of Sonosuke's one.

In truth, this was but a lie. She just wanted to return Naegi's kindness by making something for him. It's been a while, in fact, it's been forever since she last did this for anyone, with the reason of simply waiting for them to enjoy it.

Naegi has garnered a special place in Ruruka's life, that she was sure off-

…

"Aah I can't believe I have this sort of feelings for my Junior…" Ruruka said, before a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. She knew it was wrong of her to have feelings after just breaking up-

…

You know all of this makes it sound she had a childish crush on a certain Junior…

And then, the sound of door bell ringing was heard. Ruruka stood up in an excited manner and wiped her hands on the apron she wore before rushing towards the living room and opened the doors to see Naegi standing there, before giving a warm smile.

"Naegi-kun…welcome!"

"Hello Ando-senpai." Naegi greeted politely. "Quite the large house you have…"

"Thanks! Err…I leave alone…"

Deciding not to press personal matters, Ruruka gestured in and said, "Well…welcome to my humble little house here, please! Make your way to the kitchen!"

Ruruka lead Naegi as he mused, "I think 'little house' is an understatement…"

The two eventually made their way towards the large kitchen where Naegi instantly saw lots of sweets, pastries and anything related to sweet food presented on plates. The sheer amount of plates were actually not enough to fit in the counters so he saw some atop of unused stoves as well.

"Err…I may have made too much…" Ruruka mused to herself. "But it's important for my model…"

"Model?"

"Oh didn't you know? I plan to open up a small shop within the Academy." Ruruka lied. _**"And hopefully you'll enjoy all of this."**_

Ruruka made a small giggle to herself before saying, "So! Please knock yourself out for tasting. It's all yours to eat!"

"…Everything?"

"Well not everything, just whatever catches your eyes."

Naegi's eyes widen amazement, so many things to try, although Ruruka was smart enough to put it's size small enough for small bites. Naegi went to the closest thing near him, a macaron as Ruruka sat on a stool, eyeing the Luckster.

Meanwhile with Naegi, the Luckster took the macaron before placing it in his mouth and as soon as the small object entered his mouth and touched his tongue, Naegi felt an explosive taste of sweetness, before placing it entirely in his mouth. Deciding to savor it, Naegi took a bite, before chewing a bit as the soft texture in his mouth instantly dissolved, giving another blast of sweetness.

Ruruka enjoyed Naegi's reaction as she said, "That's the one Yoi-chan always eat you know…"

"Oh…my…god…" Naegi moaned out before swallowing the macaron. "I-I don't think I've tasted something that good before…and Sonosuke-senpai eats this daily?!"

"Mhm!"

"…It's awesome." Naegi said in a joking serious tone. As the Luckster moved from plate to plate, Ruruka enjoyed his reaction. The euphoric expression he held, the way his ahoge wiggled as he looked like he was high and the way his body shivered on each taste, as expected of the Ultimate Confectioner to make such devastating sweet taste.

As the Luckster kept going, Ruruka placed her head on her hands, eyeing Naegi in a now affectionate manner as she said, "Naegi-kun…why don't you try this one?"

Naegi sat directly next to Ruruka as he took a bite of a stuffed bread, once again sighing in a pleasured manner. Ruruka made a small laugh at his reaction, before looking down, and then eyeing Naego again. "…Can I ask you one thing? It's more of a clarification actually…"

"What is it?"

"…Why are you so nice to me? And…what makes you care for my well being so much?" Ruruka asked. She felt that Naegi's kindness was genuine, no doubt about that, but she was curious though. Naegi opted a thinking face as the sweet taste on his mouth lingers, before saying, "I think Ando-senpai was a…distraught and lost girl, but a nice person at heart. I think what I'm trying to say is that, I just care for you, not that I'm implying anything of course!"

And of course, Rome wasn't build in a day, nor mere few days and yet…she felt a soft spot for this Luckster. He was actually patient with her despite her pushing him away once, not to mention she was a girl who had a mean streak and yet…

She had changed because of him. Receiving his genuine kindness and caring during her emotional time made her see things in a different perspective, what she should cherish on what she has and finally…learn to care for others then herself. Give out something genuine instead of giving them half of her trust, not to mention her paranoia of being betrayed and being left alone.

"Haah…you're so nice you know?"

"I am?"

"…I guess that's what makes me like you…"

"…Eh?"

"…?" Ruruka went, taking a moment to stare at Naegi in an affectionate manner, before widening her and shook on her stool. "Ukyaaaa?!" The Confectioner screeched in a fit of embarrassment as she violently shook on her stool, covering her face with her hat.

Did she just say that?! Did she just confessed her feelings to someone she's been merely spending for a few days, and now she likes him?!

"…Ando-senpai likes me?" Naegi said in shock as Ruruka took a peek from her hat. "W-What's wrong with me liking you?!" Ruruka stammered, before covering her face with her hat again. Really?! She's not going to deny that she likes him?!

Naegi looked down, before eyeing Ruruka again and said, "I don't think I did anything-"

"You were there for me okay?! Everyone knows I'm a rather horrible person, and the fact that you still cared for me after I pushed you away means something got it?!" Ruruka said in a fit of eembarrassment. "And…and…you're so nice to me." The Confectioner finally softened down. "You were patient with me…and cared for me a lot…that and also you made me change…in a good way."

Naegi had a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he heard those words of confession. "And…" Ruruka continued as she finally eyed Naegi with a blushing face. "Y-You make feel special…and you're also responsible for making me like a mess like this!"

The Confectioner enclosed her face towards Naegi, before her eyes shifted into her old ones, the one that sneered at others. " _ **And I'll be damned if I let you get away with this**_." Ruruka said in a venomous tone, flinching Naegi as she said that.

"So…take responsibility for my feelings okay?"

 _Chup!_

The Confectioner took a leap of faith and pressed her head forward, planting her lips onto Naegi's who widens his eyes in shock even more. Ando Ruruka, his senior, the one who has a mean streak and the one who stands above all…

Just confessed her love to him and kissed him.

Ruruka felt her heart beat faster as her hands cupped Naegi's face, before sensing something from the Luckster. Ruruka

The two remained as they were, before Ruruka opens her eyes and saw the still shocked Naegi. Slowly, the Confectioner departs her soft lips and eyed Naegi, before she covered her face with her hat again. "Oooh…I'm such a horrible person…" Ruruka laments as she sighed heavily.

"…Ando-senpai?" Naegi went in a worried tone as Ruruka peaked from her hat again. "Urf…here I am, forcing you to take responsibility and…I'm practically forcing myself on you. Aah…such a grave mistake…"

The Confectioner felt horrible. Was she…considering Naegi's feeling? Mm…it felt nice to care for someone else instead. As Ruruka sulked in her mistake, she felt a hand on her shoulders as she rose her head and saw Naegi smiling at her. "I'm sorry. I was just taken aback by…that."

"…Naegi-kun…"

"I'll be there for you Ando-senpai.. " Naegi said in a sincere tone, before placing his forehead on Ruruka's. "And I'll be sure to take responsibility."

Such…warmth. Ruruka felt her heart sore as she placed her hands on Naegi's cheeks, before leaning in for a kiss. "With this kiss…" Ruruka breathed out. "I will lower down my barriers…and lose myself to you."

The two stared at each others eyes for a moment, before closing them and leaned in for their kiss, together as they did in sync. Ruruka felt a tinge of spark on her back as her lips made contact with Naegi's once more. The Confectioner affectionately placed a hand on Naegi's cheeks and inched their faces closer to the point their noses touched and deepens the kiss.

The Confectioner sucked in a breath as she felt a tongue poking her mouth's entrance before humming in a pleased state. Still locked in their kiss, Ruruka shakily rose herself and sat on the counter, sitting atop a plate and ignored the stain on her skirt as she felt Naegi's tongue wriggling inside of her.

The Confectioner hastily made contact with Naegi's tongue with her own as the two shared a passionate kiss before having a small tongue fight. Naegi tasted…sweetness within her tongue, not in a candy or chocolate sweet but rather…sugary sweet. And her lips were soft, and had the lingering taste of strawberries on them.

Naegi felt hands wrapping around his neck as the Luckster sat stood up, deepening the kiss. He felt Ruruka's legs wrapping around his waist and pulled him closer as she smooshed her face on his. Visible drools leaked out from each others mouth as their tongue entangled themselves together, before Ruruka started doing long and hard sucks on Naegi's tongue and earned a moan from said Luckster.

The two kept up their passionate and heated kiss, before slowly departing for air as a thick trail of saliva dropping down from their mouth. Ruruka started breathing in pants as she eyed the Luckster in a loving manner, before the two shared another kiss.

As their kiss went on, Ruruka fumbled on her clothes, removing her apron and undid the button on her shirt before sliding down her shoulders and revealed her pink lacy bra. The Confectioner released the Luckster from their kiss before cupping his face and guided it to her breasts as she presented it to him.

Ruruka blushed as Naegi placed his lips atop her breasts as she said, "I-I know mine a-aren't that great comparing to others…not to mention Seiko-chan but- Hahn!"

Ruruka didn't get to finish when Naegi did a light bite on her bra covered breasts, gnawing on the fabric as Ruruka shivered in a pleased manner. Slowly, Naegi looked up and saw Ruruka's pleasured face, before sliding down her bra and revealed her breasts entirely. The Confectioner blushed heavily before-

"Ahn!" Ruruka yelped in pleasure as Naegi suckled on a nipple, gently caressing the other one. Loud sucking sounds echoed through out the kitchen as Ruruka pants out slowly. "Ngeeh…Naegi-kun…" Ruruka breathed out as Naegi alternates his sucking on each breath, before releasing them much to Ruruka's dismay.

Naegi smiled at her with a blushing face, before planting trails of kisses on her stomach and went lower. Understanding his attention, Ruruka slowly spread her legs open as Naegi lifts up her skirt. Ruruka covered her face with her hat once more as Naegi came face to face with Ruruka's panty covered womanhood, now dripping wet with arousal.

"Um…please make use of my- ahn!" Ruruka started before Naegi buried his face onto her crotch, greatly pleasing the Confectioner. Naegi sniffed on her panty covered womanhood, picking up Ruruka's scent before giving a long and slow lick on the fabric, causing Ruruka to shudder as a result.

The Luckster started doing slow licks towards the panty, twitching Ruruka's hips as he did that before moving aside her panties and stared at her moist and very much dripping wet arousal womanhood. Ruruka's eyes were glossed with last as she held Naegi's head, encouraging him as the Luckster placing his mouth on her womanhood.

"Ooh! Nae…gi...kuuun…" Ruruka moaned out as she felt Naegi's lips making contact with her womanhood. The warm breath Naegi sends out made the Confectioner shudder, before she felt a warm and moist object wiggling inside her womanhood. Ruruka threw her head back as Naegi inserts his tongue into her tight snatch, thrusts her hips by reflex and locked the Luckster's head in place with her legs.

Naegi begins to explore Ruruka's cunt slowly, sliding his tongue out of the sensitive organ in a torturous manner as the Confectioner bit her lip. Naegi tasted...sweetness and a honey like taste actually, as Ruruka's womanhood continued to drip with arousal.

Reaching up, Naegi cups a breast prompting Ruruka to hug his arm in place as she started humping the Luckster's face. Naegi did sucklings, slow and fast before feeling his lips made contact with a small bump as he peered up and saw Ruruka's esthetic face.

Motivated, Naegi shifts his focus to the little nub atop Ruruka's womanhood, slightly nibbling on it as Ruruka threw her head back again. "Ngaah! Nhae…ghi…khun…" Her speech grew slur at the immense pleasure she felt. The wiggling sensation of Naegi's tongue in her womanhood made Ruruka felt light on her head, before an unknown sensation was felt.

 _ **SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP!**_

"Oh!...oh…Naegi…kun….I feel…" Ruruka pants as Naegi buried his face deeper into her womanhood, loud slurping sounds echoed throughout the kitchen followed by pants and heavy breathing. "Ooh…I…feel something…" Ruruka moaned as a rush at her loins was felt. Her head felt light and her body exploded with pleasure before she tightens her legs around Naegi's head.

"Aah! Naegi-kun!" Ruruka moaned out before her hips thrusts forward, burying Naegi's head in between them even more before she was blasted by her orgasm. Naegi felt a blast of fluid on his face, before lapping out everything he could. He tasted Ruruka's body fluids blasting at his face, before closing his eyes to savor the taste.

Ruruka had a tongue out, sighing heavily before falling back, ignoring the stain on her clothes once more, her cunt twitching as Naegi kept his mouth there, lapping up all he can before raising his head. Ruruka merely tilts her head forward as Naegi climbed the counter and sat next to Ruruka and said, "Um…d-did I over do it?"

"…It was my first time." Ruruka admitted bashfully. "Y-Yoi-chan and I never made it…far…"

"Really?"

Ruruka pouted at the response, before sighing a bit. "I feel sore on my legs…" The Confectioner mused before sitting up and rested Naegi down on the counter. The Confectioner settled herself atop of Naegi before planting a kiss on his lips again. The two shared a slow kiss, before she departed and slowly moved herself lower.

She saw a visible bulge on Naegi's pants before blushing a bit. It's true what she was about to do never even come across her mind, let alone she would steep herself so low but…she felt like doing it. In exchange of people doing things for her…she wants to do something for Naegi too…

The Confectioner blushed at those thoughts before coming face to face with the bulge on Naegi's pants, before giving a poke, shuddering the Luckster in response. Ruruka nervously started to unbuckle Naegi's pants, before she heard, "Y-You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable…"

"…Will you feel good if I do it?"

"I-"

" _Will you?_ "

"Y-Yes…" Naegi answer with a blush before Ruruka firmly nods and pulls down Naegi's pants, staring at the tent pitching up on his boxers, before inching his face closer with amazement in her eyes. She gave a poke, shuddering Naegi once more before pulling down the boxers, freeing his erection from the confines of its fabric and slapped Ruruka by the nose.

"Oh…my…" Ruruka said with innocence as she inhaled the strong scent, slightly drooling at it. She gently wrapped her hands around the shaft, feeling the hot and pulsing phallus as she looked at Naegi who had his eyes crossed. "D-Does it hurt?" Ruruka nervously said as Naegi shook his head.

"Y-You're hand…it's so…soft…" Naegi said breathlessly as Ruruka smiled in return. "I'll begin my ministrations now." Ruruka said before she started to slowly rub her hands up and down on the shaft, earning a small moan from Naegi.

Satisfied by the reaction, Ruruka played with Naegi's cock, using her right hand to stroke slowly while the left played with his balls, while alternating to rub the tip. As pre-cum oozed out, Ruruka said Naegi's hips indicating small thrusts, before she stopped herself, prompting Naegi to sit up with worry. "Did-"

"You did nothing wrong." Ruruka assured the Luckster, pecking him on the forehead before she lowered her head. "I-I guess…I want you to feel good even more…"

"You don't have to force-"

A sharp gaze from Ruruka silenced the Luckster, before the Confectioner came face to face with Naegi's cock again. She tucked her hair behind her ear, before peering up at Naegi who gave a worried look, before smiling and pried open her mouth. Naegi felt the hot breath of Ruruka above his cock, before slowly closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt a warm, hot and moist mouth engulfing his cock.

Ruruka slowly inserts Naegi's cock into her mouth, an act she never thought she would do but…she would go low for this person. As the Confectioner's tongue came into contact with the tip, she tasted something salty…and rather…nice to taste. Did she had a newfound perverted fetish already?!

Instead of Naegi, who slowly reeled his head back in pleasure, it was Ruruka who moaned in pleasure as she did a slow suck on Naegi's cock, shuddering the Luckster. Ruruka felt pre-cum oozing out even more before she slowly bobbed her head.

Naegi sat on his butt with his legs spread, with Ruruka bobbing her head up and down in between his thighs as her butt raised up, her womanhood clearly dripping wet in arousal again. Ruruka ran her tongue on the shaft as she moved up and down, suckling as she did that.

 _ **Shlup! Shlup! Shlup! Shlup!**_

Loud slurping sounds were heard as Ruruka continued her ministrations, bobbing her head even faster while playing with the balls. Naegi's hips showed signs of thrusts as his hands itched. Ruruka peered up as she continued to suck, and said, "Dho…yhou fheel ghood?"

Naegi merely nods in response, earning a happy sigh from Ruruka. The vibrations from her mouth sends waves of pleasure to Naegi before he felt Ruruka's hands on his, as she placed it atop her head.

"Ith's ohkhay…" Ruruka said as she kept sucking. "Phlease mhake yhour shelf fheel ghood."

Those words sends Naegi into overdrive as he pushed Ruruka's head down, accidently forcing Ruruka to take on his entire length. Ruruka felt something hit the back of her throat, before her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Naegi saw the pleasured face of Ruruka as she rapidly bobs her head up and down, brutalizing Naegi with immense waves of pleasure as she rapidly deep throats.

"Haah…Ando-senpai…" Naegi said in a fit of pleasure as Ruruka happily hummed at his pleasured reaction. The Confectioner sucked in hard, sucking as mu h pre-cum that leaked out as she could. The taste…it felt addicting to her. The Confectioner momentarily stopping, suckling the tip with loud slurping sounds before continuing her ministrations.

"Oh!...ooh…Ando…senpai…" Naegi said in a weak tone. The Confectioner felt Naegi's cock pulsing, before she, in a delicious but painful manner, slid Naegi's cock out of her mouth before stroking it, as she said, "Stand up."

Naegi struggled to stand up on the now messy counter as Ruruka engulfed his cock once more. Feeling weak on the legs, Naegi crossed his eyes. "Ando-senpai…I…haah…feel so close…" Naegi warned as Ruruka smiled in her head.

The Confectioner released herself off Naegi's cock slowly once more with a thick trail of saliva and pre-cum seen. Naegi looked down as Ruruka smiled mischievously, before she started to stroke him fast as she eyed Naegi…and opened her mouth as she stuck her tongue out.

"…Please…do it on my face."

The response triggered a smile to Ruruka's face. She wanted his love, she wanted him to feel good, and she was doing something for someone else for the sake of their happiness instead of hers, and she lowers her barriers and guard…to accept him into her life.

"…I want you to feel good."

Naegi felt a rush at his loins as he crossed his eyes once more as he said, "Ando…senpai!"

The Confectioner felt a pulse, followed by twitching in her hand as she saw Naegi's cock twitching, before her vision was painted by white. "Ando-senpai!" Naegi moaned out as he felt his orgasm rush in at him, as he blasted his fluid directly at Ruruka's face.

Thick layers of semen blasted down at Ruruka's face, staining her entire face. The spurt hits her hair, then her entire forehead followed by covering one of her eyes. The third spurt hits her nose, followed by blasting down on her tongue in thick layers before it went lower down to her chin and the tip of her breasts.

Naegi twitched, the final spurt hits Ruruka once more before the Luckster sat down again, his intense orgasm taking a toll on his knees and. As the Luckster peered up, he saw the sight of a semen stained face Ruruka smiling down at him with affectionate eyes, licking her mouth and swallowing the semen before shuddering in pleasure.

"Do you feel good?"

"…Y-Yes…"

"…I'm glad." Ruruka mused as she stared at Naegi once more. Is this how it felt pleasing someone? It feels good. As the Confectioner begins to lick her face clean, she reveled at the taste of semen, savoring each time she suckled a thick drop.

"Mm…" Ruruka moaned in delight of her newfound pleasure. "I quite like this…taste. Would you thick it could go nice on my sweets?"

"Wha-"

Ruruka picked up a nearby cupcake, dumping a spit of semen on it before taking a bite…and then squealed in pleasure. "Oooh…I think I've got tons of new recipes now…" Ruruka mused before tossing the semen stained cupcake away.

"Try it." Ruruka cooed as she crawled towards Naegi and planted her lips on his once more. The two had a short tongue fight before Ruruka slipped something soft within Naegi's mouth, must be the cupcake. The two departs as Naegi hastily swallowed the cupcake at the thought of eating his own semen.

"Mm…I think it's more effective on females. Do you think Seiko-chan would like it?"

"A-Ando-senpai?!"

Ruruka giggled at the flustered reaction of Naegi, before taking off her bra and suckled the semen out of it, before tossing it somewhere. Ruruka rested on her back, spreading her legs with a blush as Naegi crawled towards her.

The Confectioner wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck as he positioned himself on Ruruka's entrance, before eyeing Ruruka for confirmation. The Confectioner closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before doing a nod as Naegi rubbed his growing erection at her entrance. The two shuddered at the contact, Naegi feeling a warm and moist object at the tip of his cock.

The Luckster slowly pushed his hips forward, groaning a bit as he felt his cock being engulfed into a hot and squishy tunnel, sending immense waves of pleasure to his loins while Ruruka grits her teeth, feeling a foreign object spreading apart her womanhood.

"Haaah…" Ruruka groaned as he felt Naegi's cock pulsing within her, before coming into a stop as she felt him poke something within her. Naegi took a deep breath and said, "H-Here I go…"

With a hard thrust, Naegi inserts himself into Ruruka who widens her eyes in pain. "Agh!" The Confectioner lets out a pained yelp, before crossing her eyes. Her loins ached in pain as blood visibly leaked with Naegi halting himself to give Ruruka to adjust. Slowly, Ruruka took deep breaths before saying, "Y-You…can move now…"

The Luckster nods, before giving Ruruka a peck on her forehead as he slowly slides himself out, before pushing back in. The pain within her loins slowly subsided as Ruruka and Naegi begins to feel a tinge of pleasure. The Confectioner pulled Naegi closer for a hug as she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning in a pleasured manner as she felt his cock moving within her.

"Aah…I'm having…sex with Naegi-kun…" Ruruka cooed in pleasure as she felt him slowly increase his speed. The two faced each other once more, before inching their faces closer and captures each other for a kiss. The two took their time to enjoy the presence of kissing, their tongue swirling with one another as drools leaked out.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

"Ooh!" Ruruka moaned out in pleasure as Naegi increased his speed. The Confectioner had a kinky idea, before looking to her side as Naegi plows himself within her. A can spray of whip cream stood there as the Confectioner grinned to herself.

Ruruka inched Naegi's face further, slightly moaning as Naegi increased the speed of his thrusts, before closing them with a hand. She used her free hand to spray the whip cream atop her breasts before saying, "Eat up Naegi-kun~."

"…?" Naegi went before Ruruka released his eyes, seeing the sight of a whip creamed breasts, before widening his eyes. "Ahn!~ such…eagerness!" Ruruka squealed in pleasure as Naegi smothered her face on her breasts, instantly licking up cream as well as suckling her nipples.

This act made Ruruka tighten down in Naegi as she threw her head back. "Haah! Haah! Haah!" The Confectioner moaned as Naegi rose himself, pounding her with all his might while still latching himself onto a breast. The Confectioner raised her hips, growing even more aroused at the dangerous position as she sprayed more cream onto her breasts and neck.

Naegi did a sharp thrust, hitting Ruruka's cervix directly. "HHAAAHN?!" Ruruka moaned out in pleasure as Naegi rapidly hits her sweet spot all the while trailing up from her breasts to her neck, before sharing another heated kiss.

"Oh!" Ruruka yelped in surprise a bit as Naegi rose her hips more to the point she felt being half lifted up, before using her elbows as support.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP FWUP! FWUP!**_

"Aaah…" Ruruka moans in delight, her eyes glossed with last as drool leaked out from the side of her mouth. "It's…no good. My mind is going blank…"

Did she loved being the submissive one? Was she a masochistic pervert inside?

"Haaah…" Naegi groaned out as he felt his loins aching. "A-Ando-senpai…"

"…Ngeeh…Naegi-kun…" Ruruka moans out in a pleasured manner as she eyed Naegi. "I'm…close…"

The Luckster felt his cock being sucked into a pleasured tunnel as Ruruka's womanhood firmly constricts his cock, brutalizing Naegi with pleasure as he groaned once more. "…Haah…Ando-senpai!"

"Nhae…ghi-khun!" Ruruka's speech grew slurry once more as she crossed her eyes, before Naegi plows himself all the way in, hitting the entrance of her womb forcing a euphoric sensation on Ruruka's head. "Aah!" Ruruka moaned out as her cunt crushed down Naegi's cock as the Confectioner went high from the sensation of her orgasm.

Naegi felt his cock being squeezed down into unimaginable levels as he buried himself fully within Ruruka. "Ando-senpai!" Naegi grunts out in pleasure before blasting down his orgasm directly into Ruruka's cervix. The Confectioner reveled and moaned out at the sensation of thick loads of warm liquid blasting her insides, painting it white as the sheer amount of it leaked out.

"Oooh!...ooooh…Naegi-kun...released himself in me…" Ruruka mused in a lazy manner as her body slumped down, twitching in a pleasured manner as Naegi slowly removed himself. A gush of semen came out of Ruruka's womanhood, who had a smile of glee.

The Luckster sat near Ruruka as the Confectioner sat up with a rather smug smile, a fraction of her usual personality. "That felt nice…" Ruruka said in an honest tone. "But I see that you're tired. I hope we can…continue our session longer."

Naegi couldn't help but laugh with a twitching eye. Was she still not pleased?

…

"I'm here to cater to your feelings Ando-senpai." Naegi said as he saw Ruruka placing back her clothes on, who merely giggled response and said, "You're still inexperienced, not that I'm saying I'm experienced either- Hii?!"

The Confectioner was cut off when Naegi pushed her from the back before raising her butt. Alarmed, Ruruka tilts her head back and saw Naegi with a sincere smile. "It seems you're not pleased yet Ando-senpai, you could've just said so you know…"

"W-Wait Naegi-kun! M-my legs feel sore-"

"You don't have to move. Just…relax." Naegi said as he positioned his growing erection at her entrance once more. Ruruka took a sharp breath, her body betraying what she felt as she said, "I…uuhn...I…feel satisfied…already…"

"But…you seem to be dissatisfied."

How can this boy say something so nice yet his actions is doing something other wise?!

"P-Please- Oh!" Ruruka started but rolled her eyes back as Naegi enters her womanhood once more. Naegi shuddered at the still tight cunt, but their previous session made it easier to move. "I'll stop once you say you're satisfied."

T-This brat…did he get cheeky already?!

"Ahn!" Ruruka lets out a stifled moan as Naegi took a sharp and hard thrust, before starting to move faster, pounding her from the back. Ruruka grits her teeth, she didn't want to admit it but…she wanted more of Naegi. The one time she cared for his well being to see if he's tired, she gets pounded instead?!

Maybe she should rephrase how she acts and says thing.

"Uhn!" Ruruka groaned again as the Luckster leans forward and cupped her breasts, frowning at the fact she had buttoned up her shirt. The Luckster fondles her breasts as he said, "Do you feel good Ando-senpai?"

"Hahn!...urf…I-I…I said I'm already-"

 _ **Fwup!**_

"Ahn!" Ruruka's stubbornness to admit it made Naegi increase his pace. Naegi released her breasts before taking Ruruka's hands and pulled it back a bit as he did a strong thrust, electing a moan from the Confectioner.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

Naegi pounds Ruruka from behind as she grits her teeth, her eyes glossed with lust once more. _"_ _ **Oooh…**_ " Ruruka moaned in her head, a silly smile etched on her face. " _ **This is bad…I think I can get addicted to this…**_ "

Was she a closet masochist?!

"Haaa…." Ruruka finally relaxed as she tilts her head back, her mind clouded with lust as she eyed Naegi affectionately, her womanhood squeezing down Naegi even harder. "Yes…yes Naegi-kun! I feel good!"

Nodding, Naegi settles Ruruka down as he pounds her from above. "I'm glad…" He mused as Ruruka had a happy smile etched to her face. "Harder…harder!" The Confectioner shouted in glee, a hidden factor of her being loved to be dominated showed up.

"Uhn!" Ruruka moans aloud as Naegi hits her cervix once more, a familiar sensation on their loins was felt. Ruruka was lifted by Naegi who cups her breasts once more as the Confectioner tilts her head back and kissed her lover.

The two moved their body in sync before Ruruka lowers herself once more, going on fours as Naegi pounds her from behind. "Haahn…I'm…close…" Ruruka mused as her womanhood tightens down on Naegi once more.

The Luckster crossed his eyes as he leans forward. "A-Ando-"

"…Ruruka! Call me Ruruka!" The Confectioner with glee. "And…Mako-chan!"

Naegi felt flattered at the newfound nickname before he felt his balls tighten. "Ruruka!" Naegi finally groans before his cock twitched and spills forth a strong orgasm. Ruruka sighs in a delighted manner as her body shook violently, her orgasm sweeping up her body and the fact Naegi's semen shooting forth at her womb once more made her head light.

"Haah…haaah…" Ruruka pants heavily, before finally slumping forward with Naegi resting down next to her. The two ignored at the fact they just had sex atop food, and their body fluids were on some of them, but instead remained silent, enjoying the after glow of their session.

Ruruka's head felt finally clear as she eyed Naegi on the side who looked exhausted himself. The Confectioner smiled a bit and said, "Thank…you…"

"Mm?"

"Heehee…" Ruruka said as she intertwined their arms. She hugged Naegi's arm and cuddled with him as she said, "You know…how am I going to explain to Yoi-chan about this?"

"…"

"It's okay, I have my eyes on you now…Ma. Ko. Chan~." Ruruka teased earning a small laugh from the Luckster. Speaking of which, he fished his hands on his stained pants and took out something, before placing it on Ruruka's hands.

"…?" Ruruka went and eyed her hands, in there lies a simple…candy. It was one of those simple candy that you can find on old candy store and for a person of her status of the Ultimate Confectioner, it was but a simple and common candy.

"Um…I've been meaning to give it to you…"

"…Why?"

"It's…a sign. A sign of my…devotion to you."

"Eh?"

"With this…Ando-senpai…I…um…will only love you."

…

…

…

"Haah…you really know how to push my buttons don't you?" Ruruka said, before feeling a trickle of tear on her eyes. Was it a tear of happiness?

…

Indeed it was, that she admit. For the Confectioner, the candy Naegi gave was simple, but now…it was the most sweetest candy that she had encountered her entire life. As the two rested together, Ruruka slowly sat up, before settling herself atop Naegi.

"Ando-senpai?"

"I suppose I _could_ let loose myself more around you, just when it's the two of us okay?"

Sensing something, Naegi had a little bid of sweat running down his head as a devious smile from Ruruka was seen. "I believe…I should be honest with myself from now on. **I'm not quite done yet**."

"E-Eh?"

"Tired are you? Please…just relax."

Sometimes, Naegi should really think before saying something.

* * *

That day, Naegi had helped Ruruka make a new pastry, a pastry that was special to her. She named it, cream-

"Haah!" Ruruka exhaled in a happy manner as she walked towards the Academy, alone this time. It was the following day that after Ruruka had confessed her love towards Naegi, and she felt…giddy now. With a new sense of affection within her head, nothing could go wrong today!

"…Ruruka…"

Well…maybe.

The Confectioner tilts her head and saw Seiko and Sonosuke waiting by the Academy gates. Already no longer sad by their broken friendship, Ruruka came in with a mutual aura as she said, "Ah! Yoi-chan and Sonosuke-chan? Is there something that you need?"

Seiko and Sonosuke looking a bit surprised at the greeting, before Seiko stepped up. "Um…Ruruka…can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"…I…I want to ask that…could…you forgive us?"

"Hmm? What is there to be forgiven?"

"W-Well…in a sense…we did had a big…reaction towards you last time and…I suppose I didn't-"

"Hold it." Ruruka rudely interjected, putting on her tough persona back, before saying, "I believe I was at fault there."

"Yes that's…wait…what?"

"…Ruruka?" Sonosuke spoke up in a confused tone as Ruruka opted a thinking face. "I admit I have trouble expressing myself but here is what I have to say. I believe I was at fault here, without giving space to you two to explain yourselves, as I ignored you as well _plus_ I only cared for how I feel. I think I was a…bitch don't you think?"

"Did you just call yourself bitch?" Seiko said in shock as Sonosuke looked even more surprised. Ruruka made a nod and said, "Yes. Yes I did. Now…I only have one thing to say to you guys…"

"…"

"I just want to say…I'm sorry that I couldn't be the perfect friend."

Sonosuke and Seiko looked at each other in complete shock. Did…Ruruka just admitted her own mistakes and apologized?!

"So…if you want…Seiko-chan…Yoi-chan…" Ruruka said and grabbed the Pharmacist's and Blacksmith's hand. "Can we be friends again?"

The two friends remained silent in utter shock, as Seiko said, "Ruruka…what…happened?"

"I had a…positive push from my new friend. Speaking of which, Mako-chan!"

Besides the three friends was Naegi who recently arrived as he did a friendly wave. Seiko and Sonosuke eyed Ruruka, before a small smile etched on their face. Seiko tightens her grip and said, "Yes…I would like that very much…"

Ruruma felt her heart sore as she hugged her friends arm in happiness. "Oh…and…I'm sorry Yoi-chan." Ruruka started and earned a confused look from said Blacksmith. "I don't think we can go back together as before. Can we just be friends?"

The sight of Sonosuke sulking on the ground in a dramatic way honestly surprised everyone, before sighing a bit. "It can't be helped…"

"Is it alright if I introduce him to you?"

"…Introduce? You have a new lover already?!"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't you 'Yes. Why?' him!" Seiko said in utter surprise as well. As the three had a funny argumenet, Naegi smiled and left three for their own personal time.

"Oh speaking of which…" Ruruka mused and ran towards Naegi, puzzling Sonosuke and Seiko as the Confectioner smiled…and kissed Naegi by the cheeks.

"I'll see you later for more making of cream pies okay?"

The Luckster went alarmed as he went stiff, turning around and saw Sonosuke looking mortified, before Seiko tilts her head in confusion. "Cream pies? Aren't they nice?"

"Ah such innocence!" Ruruka giggled. "Would you like to join us Seiko-chan?"

Naegi looked mortified as he noticed Sonosuke drawing out his blades hidden in his coat. "You son of a bitch…"

"Sonosuke-senpai-"

"I have never even left second base!"

"That's what you're mad about?!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

And thus ends Ruruk's chapter. Personally, I adored this chapter because not only it fixed up Ruruka's personality and relationship, but everyone got the happy ending they deserved…well…except Sonosuke. Poor bastard but you can't go against a God Tier Luck, so powerful it even bring a waifu back from the dead!

Also, 19k words for the story alone LOL.

Also, I know the tag had 'Femdom' but I just thought it would ruin the moment. Maybe future updates?

Honestly, I want to express my sorry for late updates, I know we had an update every 4-5 days back then but…writing scenario TOWARDS the special scene is the hardest thing, see how long it took me to reach Ruruka's porking scene?

Also, new advice, instead of 'fuck' or 'sex', use 'pork' instead. It sounds more lewd and less offensive. This applies to 'fucking', just go for 'porking'.

Jibster-sama's wise words – 2016.

This chapter is dedicated to **Fallenstreet01** and those people whose been with me since the first chapters, and too all new fans! Also special shout out to a person who PM'ed me and for the sake of keeping his identity secret, I will reply this directly to you.

You made up 65% of the entire chapter, so this chapter is on you man. Seriously, you helped me A LOT.

And thus…let us carry one with our usual business for the **MAIN UPDATE!** Also, I can't stress it enough but PLEASE don't spam votes, all votes are counter MANUALLY by me, not to mention I redo it at least three times before finalization. ALL girls will have their time but PLEASE be patient.

Next Update: **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier)** (Harem, handjob, blowjob, paizuri, sum yuri action, incest, anal, cunnlingnus, impregnation and epilogue) – **118 votes.**

2nd Update: **Royal Touches - (Naegi x Sonia)** (Anal, blowjob, handjob, facial, creampie, clothed sex, some toy play, submissive, slight maledom, hairjob, footjob, bukakke, crossdressing) – **115 votes.**

3rd Update: **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara)** (Silent, blowjob, handjob, clothed sex, thighjob, cunnlingnus, creampie, footjob) – **108 votes.**

And thus Miaya climbs back to top three with Despair Sister dominating it. I know A LOT of you will be butthurt for Sonia but seriously, that's how the vote works. Remember, this is OUR story. I mean yes I own it, and I own the rights to it (NO NOT THE FRANCHISE! DISCLAIMER POWER GO!) but I want this to be a fun journey not due to the lemons but seeing people enjoying it so PLEASE don't fight in the reviews!

Whew, now that's out of the way, here is the **FUTURE UPDATES!**

 **My Hope - (Naegi x Otonashi) (DC) (DC stands for DESPAIR-CANON which means it has content from CANON content, and not a usual made up scenario)** (Vanilla, memories, creampie, yandere, handjob, facial, slight necrophilia, mind break, reverse rape) – **111 votes.**

Okay quick cut in here, Ryoko is supposed to be number 4 but I'm lazy as fuck to change it so let's just leave it here okay? Continuing on…

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu)** (comfort sex, blowjob, footjob, creampie, handjob, facial, paizuri, slight femdom) – **82 votes.**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda)** (Creampie, thigh job, cunnlingnus, blowjob, slight public, buttjob, hairjob, facial) – **78 votes.**

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Slow paced sex, comfort sex, blowjob, cunnlingnus, pairzuri, facial, handjob, creampie, impregnation, slight Yandere, slight bdsm) – **77 votes.**

 **Perfect moment - (Naegi x Koizumi)** (Eventual vanilla, creampie, blowjob, cunnlingnus, some photo play, bukkake, facial) – **70 votes.**

 **Left Behind - (Naegi x Pekoyama)** (expect lot's of dialogue...maybe) (Creampie, comfort sex, cunnlingnus, blowjob, facial) – **53 votes.**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji)** (Femdom, anal, footjob, handjob, creampie, hairjob, naizuri) – **52 votes.**

 **Healing the Heart - (Tsumiki x Naegi x Seiko) (Will be CANON to Medical Attention)** (Vanilla, harem, comfort sex, light bdsm, S x M action, anal, creampie, hairjob, footjob, paizrui, sum yuri action, cunnlingnus, anal) – **44 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) – **43 votes.**

 **A Mother's Love - (Naegi x Hiroko)** (Milf, paizuri, blowjob, creampie, handjob, anal, facial) – **35 votes.**

 **Soft Lessons - (Naegi x Owari)** (Eventual vanilla, public, creampie, handjob) – **34 votes.**

 **Inspirational Moment (Naegi x Fukawa)** (Awkward sex, creampie, slight bdsm, hairjob, facial, eventual vanilla) – **33 votes.**

 **The After School Lesson Saga – (Yukizome x Naegi x Nanami)** – (Harem, double paizuri, creampie, blowjob, thighjob, handjob, facial, eventual vanilla, anal, footjob, slight voyuer, impregnation, lactation) – **33 votes.**

 **Dreams - (Naegi x Nakajima)** (Comfort sex, eventual vanilla, paizuri, anal, creampie, footjob, facial, impregnation) – **23 votes.**

And also…BONUS FUCKING CHAPTER UNLOCKED?! ERH MAH GAWD!

 **Sugar Sweet Medicine – (Kimura x Naegi x Ando)** (No fetish tags yet because I'm retard.)

Also, I've got a very important question. Should I make the After School Saga in THIS story or make a new one? Because I was afraid it will be clustered as fuck if it's in here added I also have a new Saga involving…Ryouko, but that will be added later on.

I will put a poll soon, but feel free to say what's on your mind. Without further a due, I wish you guys Merry Christmas, because this is a gift from me to you, and early Happy New Year.

Also, dayum the fucking demo of DR V3!

I'm just a stud who's too watch the Demo online but…

Hagakure, what does Kobayashi has against you? And but of course…

IRUMA-CHAN WAIFU CONFIRMED!

Because you know…who doesn't love energetic, cussing, smart, well endowed, and last but not least, someone who's probably into bdsm. Waifu god tier confirmed.

Huh?

You have other waifu's?

…

I think I have started Waifu Wars 2…


	14. Chapter 14: AUTHOR NOTE (AGAIN!)

Hello guys, back with the first update of 2017!

…

Okay I'm lying again.

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE.

I know! I know! You guys are thinking, "Jibster what the fuck?! We waited for an update for so long!"

Believe me, I try. So…here is my problem.

I can't release Despair Sisters…yet.

Not because I'm suddenly cutting in short, or abandoning the idea like before but simply, it sucks like hell. Like…really, it sucks. So I need time to reform the story to make it better and that is why I will **push the chapter until further notice**. Oh and I'll be breaking my own rules. Seeing as I fucking messed up, the **next chapter will be my own choice**.

Therefore, if votes says its Girl A for example, I will probably release Girl B. Because its my story lol.

ANYWAY! I can't release the vote count _**yet**_ because this isn't a real update. Look…I know all of you guys are upset but this is a note to let you guys know I ain't dead yet.

So again, huge sorry but I have to take this measure to ensure I don't trip over my own works midway. I mean…I don't want to cater my own pressure all the time! So please be patient and await the future update.

Late Happy New Year and Jibster out!


	15. My Hope (Naegi x Otonashi)

Okay guys, an update…for reals this time! Now…as I have said before, the girl that will appear on THIS chapter will be **my** choice, therefore, there will be a shift in change of the votes. I know some of you might be pissed its not your favorite waifu or girls buuuut….I got nothing. Let's start yeah.

 _ **IMMENSE WARNING: This chapter isn't for everybody. If you dislike sort of dark themes, please leave.**_

 _ **EDIT: Ignore the top warning. I…uuh…had some immense change for the better good. Trust me, it's better than what I had in mind before...**_

Well seeing I suck at dark themes, this sort of becomes an anti-climatic note lol.

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-Canon to any other chapter._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _This chapter is marked DC, meaning Despair Canon._

A new mark in our story! DC stands for Despair Canon, meaning it has some, I repeat, **SOME** elements of canon material. But seeing this is a smut fic, there will be alterations.

 **The Luckster and his Luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Fifteen: My Hope (Naegi x Otonashi)

Otonashi Ryouko.

Otonashi…senpai? Err…San.

The Ultimate Analyst.

She's a…mysterious girl that I can say. Having a severe case a disorder which causes her to lose her short and long term memory, she can rather be…different from others. But thanks to a note book she carries, she tend to keep track of everything.

How do I know all of this?

…

Truth to be told…it's quite the tale…

* * *

"…Ukyaaah! Yasuke-kuuun!" A girl screamed and slammed open a door, entering the medical bay. Otonashi Ryouko huffed, a bit tired from her running as she clutched a notebook in hand, scanning the room. The Ultimate Analyst had read her book, remembering that a person by the name Enoshima Junko is planning to kill her beloved Yasuke.

Hoping to catch where he was mostly at, Ryouko arrived at the medical bay. But of course…who she found wasn't the one she was looking for. "E-Eh?" a startled Naegi went, a bit startled at the out burst. Upon seeing the Luckster and not her beloved, Ryouko frowned and said, "W-Who are you?! A-And where's Yasuke-kun?!"

"…Yasuke? As in…Matsuda Yasuke?"

"Yes! Him! Where is here?!"

"Um…" Naegi went, handing up an e-handbook. "Matsuda-senpai dropped this earlier and…I intend to return it. Do you…know him?"

Ignoring Naegi, Ryouko's eyes darted around the room, frowning furiously as she did. "W-Where is Yasuke-kun?!"

"I think he might have gone outside a bit…"

"No! No no no no no!" Ryouko huffed frantically. Where did her beloved go?! She tried researching her note book but to no avail she found any information where her beloved Yasuke went. As Ryouko lets out rants and some curses, Naegi opts a worried look and said, "W-Wait! Calm down!"

"C-Calm down?! How can-"

"What if he comes back soon?"

"…He will?" Ryouko lets out a small sniffle as Naegi made a nod and smiled. "I'm sure he will…"

A sense of…small uneasiness was felt within Ryouko at Naegi's soft tone. The Luckster smiled and said, "I'm Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78, nice to meet you….?"

"…" Ryouko unconsciously took a step back. Such kindness from him, and he's a stranger no less!...he's not some kind of pervert is he? Ryouko frowned and wrote down on her book-

' _Met a person at the Medical Bay, he acts nice but seems like a pervert…'_

...

Huh?

Did she just wrote some strangers info?

…

"Um…are you okay?"

Naegi's polite gesture made Ryouko have another wave of uneasiness, before deciding to say, "O-Otonashi Ryouko…I think?"

"Nice to meet you Otonashi-san!"

Ryouko frowned and hugged her sides as she said, "W-What are you doing here?"

"…Huh?"

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Um…I just explained it to you a few moments ago…" Naegi said, repeating that he had been in search for Matsuda. As Ryouko's mind wonder onto possible places where her beloved Yasuke might have went, Naegi stared at Ryouko.

It was…strange that she had such a horrible memory. Was she…the rumored forgetful student? "…Is Otonashi-san…perhaps the rumored forgetful student?"

"I-I'm not that bad okay?!" Ryouko huffed, inching herself further from Naegi. This weird boy…why is he asking such weird questions? The Luckster noticed her discomfort and said, "Oh! So sorry to have…bother…you…"

Naegi slows down his speech as he stared at Ryouko. She looked…familiar…have they met? Sensing his staring, Ryouko finally covers her face with her notebook, this time standing on the opposite side of the medical bay.

"W-Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh…oh! I'm so sorry!" Naegi quickly apologized. "I…uuh…you remind of someone. She's…been missing recently…"

Ryouko furrowed her eyebrows. "Resemblance or not, I don't have anything to do with this so called person-"

"Harumph!" A voice interrupts. Time felt as if it stopped for Ryouko as she eyed a figure casually walking past by her. Haughty she was, as a crown etched on her head. "Hah! Don't have anything to do with me?!"

"W-Wha-…" Ryouko froze as the mysterious girl casually walked towards the seemingly motionless Naegi, leaning towards him in a rude manner. "So like…trying to deny yourself again?"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh my! Remember me did you? Very much flattered, but it's to be expected. No one can forget the astounding Enoshima Junko!"

Ryouko took a step back as Junko grinned at her. "So here's the deal. Leave this place. Leave this boy. And erase everything you wrote about him…"

"W-Why should I listen to you?!"

"Well…" Junko sighed in a carefree manner, before facing Naegi and cupped his. "This annoying runt here is quite the troublesome person. Could you feel it? Can you feel the wave of uneasiness in him?"

"…"

"You did, did you?!" Junko laughed before proceeding to slap Naegi's face. "Trust me. I would take him out as soon as possible…or you know, let him roam about and let him beat us. Doesn't that crushing sense of despair when you lost despite having such a supernatural level talent feels good?! Ooh…I'm giving my goosebumps!"

"J-Just leave!" Ryouko fumed, clutching her head. "I don't know what you're talking about and it doesn't have anything to do with me! I just want Yasu-"

"…O-Otonashi…san…" Naegi's voice snapped back to reality. Ryouko opened her eyes to see Naegi on the floor, clutching his cheeks as a red mark was seen. The Analyst blinked as Naegi opts a worried face. "D-Did I bother you that much?"

"H-How…when…did…" Ryouko mumbled, noticing she was already near Naegi. Did she slapped him just now? But…didn't Junko do that?! "…W-Wait!" The Analyst realized. If Junko slapped him…

"T-Than this doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"E-Eh?"

Ryouko's eyes darted around the room once more. "But…where is Yasuke-kun in all this?!"

"I-I just said he _might_ have gone out…" Naegi repeated, rubbing his cheeks. Honestly he hasn't met anyone as…well…wild as her. A forgetful student, added along with her talking to herself…it almost reminds him of-

"…Enoshima-san?"

"Eh?! Where?!" Ryouko frantically looked around her, afraid at the mention of the name. The Analyst finally eyed Naegi and said, "S-Stop saying weird things!"

"…I am?"

Ryouko frowned. Uuh…she didn't felt like doing this at all! Why would she converse with a stranger when she could be searching for her beloved Yasuke?! As the Analyst turns her head to face Naegi, she frowned again. Another wave of uneasiness settled in her…and a familiar presence was felt. Did…did she know him?

But they just met minutes ago! Frowning, she said, "…Do you know me?"

"Eh?"

"I asked do you know me. W-Why did you call me Enoshima just now?!"

"Um…you…you just look…like Enoshima Junko, a friend of mine. Are…is that really you?"

Once again Ryouko frowned, about to say she wasn't Junko when a flash of memory appeared on her head. It was…-

"Hagh!" Ryouko's thoughts were cut short when a figure slithered behind Naegi and firmly held him in place. "You fool…you should've known to keep on moving!" A hiss was heard as Ryouko and Naegi notices the figure. He stood tall behind Naegi with a glare…well it could hardly be called a glare seeing his eyes were blank but it gives off the aura and impression of a glare.

And it was directed towards Ryouko.

"E-Eh?! Who are you?!" Ryouko fumes as the tall figure growled, "I am Madarai and I am immortal! You can't stop me this time!"

"…Eh? Madarai? As in Madarai Isshiki? Of the Student Council?" Naegi interrupts as Madarai took a pause and stared at Naegi, squinting his lizard like eyes. "…So it's you…"

"Eh?"

"No matter." Madarai fumed and points at Ryouko. "You. You are the cause of this! Because of this, I wasn't able to protect the student council from the horrible tragedy, because of this, I wasn't able to utilize my talent to protect them! For the sake of their last dignity, I shall eradicate you!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryouko shouts in frustration. Why was everyone saying she was a part of something she doesn't know off, or says she's someone else entirely?! "If you don't believe me then look at my book! I keep all records within it!"

"Lies!" Madarai fumes placed both of his hands on the side of Naegi's head. "If you don't stop lying about it, I'll crush this boys head right here, right now!"

Naegi's body and mind went into high alert as she stared at Ryouko's eyes, his eyes silently pleading for help. Without hesitation, Ryouko furiously shook her head and said, "I don't have anything to do with this! T-That boy is just unlucky you caught him and I don't want to have anything to do with this!"

Madarai and Naegi looks baffled at the statement, before Madarai growled once more. "Then so be it! I'll crush his head!"

Naegi felt a pressure at the sides of his head, pressing his head harder and harder as the Luckster grits his teeth and-

"Naegi-kun!" A voice cuts in followed by the door of the Medical Bay opening and a person propelled themselves towards Madarai and performed a strong roundhouse kick, sending the Ultimate Bodyguard propelling backwards and his head smashed onto the wall, knocking him out instantly.

"…Huh?" Naegi blinked in surprise, before noticing Mukuro next to him. The Soldier remained stoic as ever, before saying, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…thank you..."

"It's nothing. I just happened to past by to help a classmate…" Mukuro mused. Naegi stares at Ryouko who breathed out heavily, before the three shared an awkward silence. Of course, Mukuro's eyes squints and said, "I believe we have a fourth party…"

"Huh…I'm a bit surprised Nee-chan noticed me…" A voice was heard followed by a short boy popping out from the back of the room. Kamishiro Yuto stepped up as he bit on a pastry and said, "I'm surprised Nee-chan would just abandon that boy just like that…"

"Eh? We've met?" Ryouko said as Yuto made a small sigh. "It's Kamishiro Yuto. Please try remembering my name this time…" The Ultimate Secret Agent mused, before standing near Mukuro. "And apparently, this Nee-chan seems pretty strong too-"

Mukuro merely side stepped, inching herself further from Yuto. Naegi tilts his head and said, "You were there the whole time?"

"Of course." Yuto said as if he stated the obvious. "And this Nee-chan right here…" The Ultimate Secret Agent mused as he walked towards Ryouko. "Is my cleint.

And then…he flicked her skirt up.

"Oooohh?!" Naegi went in shock as Ryouko blinked, before screeching in embarrassment. "Kyaaa?!" The Analyst screeched and jumped away from Yuto. "W-What's up with that?!"

Yuto shrugs and said, "Just some preparation for my reward when we solve the case. We are, after all, partners in crime!"

"I am?" Ryouko went as Yuto nods. "We are! Working on a big case like this…it's simply amazing!" The Secret Agent mused as he eyed the unconscious Madarai. "And it would be best to keep this a secret from the Security Department lest the hassle…"

"W-What?" Naegi went. "But…he tried to kill me!"

"Tch…" Yuto visibly clicks his tongue, before Mukuto said, "Don't worry, I'll be taking care of him…"

"Ikusaba-san?"

"Good!" Yuto muses and grabbed Ryouko's hand. "Now come! We've got a case to solve!"

"W-Wait!" Ryouko complained before being dragged away by Yuto. As the Analyst was about to past by the door, she eyed Naegi once more. Their eyes locked as another wave of uneasiness settled into Ryouko…and…familiarity?

But alas, the moment she went out of the room, his existence disappeared from her head.

* * *

"…Haaagh…" Ryouko groaned and slumped forward. Today was…exhausting. _Why_ she was exhausted was a mystery to her so she decide to resort to her notebook. There, she slowly remembers the events transpired today.

She had been following Yuto for their investigations, before running about in pursuit of Matsuda. She did however, noticed a single info on her book. The info stated that she had met someone by the Medical Bay. He seemed nice, but _could_ be a pervert.

"Haruumph…I shouldn't be writing down useless information…" Ryouko muses…and yet…why did it feel important? As the Analyst sighed heavily, she finds herself sitting on a bench by the Academy. It was evening and yet…the Analyst peered up into the sky.

The sky was darkening, the once beautiful orange evening sky now stained with a dull red. "Mm…I wonder what happened to make it like that?" Ryouko muses, before feeling her mouth dry. "Yeesh…did I forget to drink water already?"

"…Otonashi-san?" A voice interrupts as Ryouko heard footsteps nearby. She looked to the side and saw Naegi walking towards her with a small bag in hand. "…?" Ryouko went as Naegi stood near her and said, "What's wrong?"

"…Do you know me?"

"…Huh?" Naegi went, a bit surprised before slowly remembering Ryouko was the rumored forgetful student. "Uuh…I'm Naegi Makoto…the person you've met earlier by the Medical Bay?"

Ryouko opts a confused face, before scanning her book. "Is…he the nice guy that seems like a pervert?"

Naegi sweat drops and walked towards a nearby vending machine and said, "Do you want anything?"

Unconsciously, Ryouko answered, "Just a simple water please."

As the Luckster purchased the drinks, Ryouko felt a wave of uneasiness settled into her. This place…why did it look so familiar? Naegi smiles down at Ryouko as he bought the water bottle and said, "Heads up!" as he threw it at her.

As expected of the Ultimate Analyst, Ryouko easily caught it on instantly jugged the water down. She felt super thirsty and each time Naegi gets closer, the sense of uneasiness within Ryouko grew only stronger. And then…it happened.

As she peered up, her gaze locked with Naegi's one as a flash of memory enters her head. It was a hazy memory, but Ryouko could make out small things. There was Naegi there, standing at this very spot doing rapid bows. In front of him was a light blonde haired girl in twin tails.

Apparently, Naegi had accidently spilled water atop of the girl where he rapidly apologized to her. "Heeh…quite the fond memories is it not?" A voice mused, startling Ryouko as she suddenly stood up, dropping her water bottle in the process.

However…the water bottle remains suspended midair as time felt as if it stopped to Ryouko. The Analyst frowned and said, "W-What's going on here?"

"Mm…just some fond memories…" The same voice mused as a girl suddenly appeared next to Ryouko. "Quite the troublesome boy isn't he?"

"...Y-You again…" Ryouko said with a frown as the girl grinned. "Hee…to have remember me twice in a day now! Bravo if I do say so myself. That's right, the esteemed-"

"…Enoshima Junko…" The Analyst said with a frown. Junko made a wink and said, "Right again! Oh man…your remembering skills are getting better and better!"

"…I still don't recall anything…" Ryouko huffed. "A-And I don't know what you mean either!"

"Mm…are you sure? Maybe a little…jumpstart would help?" Junko mused before Ryouko felt light in her head. Another flash of memory came into her, it was the same as before but…Ryouko was in the point of view of the blonde haired girl.

"Doesn't it just…ring a bell?" Junko teased as Ryouko clutched her head. "I-I don't get it! T-This doesn't make any sense!"

"Humph. How boring." Junko mused and casually walked towards Naegi, poking his cheeks. "But I do give credit though. To have made you able to remember the same thing twice within a day…truly he has the best talent to draw forth the best in others. How troublesome…"

"S-Stop speaking as if I know him!"

"Funny…I didn't imply that. Having a rush of…memory are you?"

Ryouko started to breath out even heavier as another memory flash past by her. Naegi was walking somewhere with the blonde haired student, the two seems to be having fun, before Ryouko finds herself on the point of view of the girl again.

"It's nice to be friends with you…Enoshima-san!"

"W-Wha?" Ryouko went, extremely confused before she clutched her head again, gritting her teeth. "I don't know what's going on! I don't know what's going on! This has nothing to do with me!"

Junko laughed as Ryouko finds herself back in the time still park. "This has everything to do with you!"

"I don't get it!" Ryouko finally raged. "I don't want anything to do with it! Just leave me alone!"

As the sound of water bottle hitting the ground was heard, Ryouko blinked in surprise, before peering up and saw a rather surprised, yet hurt looking Naegi. "O-Oh…" He started slowly, scratching the back of his head as he lowered it, looking rather…ashamed?

"I-I'm so sorry to have been such a bother…"Naegi apologized. "I-I'll be taking my leave now…" The Luckster finally said, before bowing down and walked away, looking a bit dejected. However…Ryouko tilts her head in a confused manner.

…

Who was he? And why was he talking to her? As the Analyst raised her notebook, she wrote down another information unconsciously.

' _Met a guy at the park. He seemed rather down.'_

Ryouko peered up once more, eyeing Naegi's retreating form.

' _He also has an ahoge.'_

* * *

"And where have _you_ been?" Ryouko pouts as she placed her hands on her hips. "You've been gone for the past three days!"

"Correction. Six hours. Where have _you_ been?" Matsuda Yasuke mused as he casually sat atop a chair by the Medical Bay. He has been away for some…err…business. Anyway, the Ultimate Neurologist frowned and said, "And it seems you've been busy judging from your body language. Did a lot of running did you?"

"Trying to search you!...I think…" Ryouko said in uncertain tone, before referring back to her notebook. Matsuda merely rolled his eyes before focusing back on a manga in his hand. In all this, Ryouko sat nearby and read her notebook, trying to recall 'today's' event...or was it even the same day?

"I should really write down the date and time next time.. " The Analyst mused before hearing Matsuda murmuring something. "Tch…the Parade has gotten really loud. How bothersome…"

"Eh? Parade?" Ryouko perked up as a flash of memory came into her head. "I'm investigating that!...or at least something _related_ to it…I think?"

"Hmph. You would do best to not stick your nose where it doesn't belong…"

"But I have my nose with me!"

Matsuda rolled his eyes and went back to focusing his manga when he heard Ryouko whispering something. "Mm…that's odd…"

"What is it now?"

"There's this new information…and yet it's so vague…"

"Vague? Geez if it's vague coming from _you_ , I doubt it's any useful information…"

"Hmph…" Ryouko pouts but stared at her notebook. Who's information did she wrote about? As her mind begins to question those thoughts, Matsuda stared at her. It was…strange at the fact she was less…well… _her_.

She seemed to have grasp a new…way of seeing things.

…

Her memory is not coming back is it?

A small sense of worry came into Matsuda before he sighed. "I must be over thinking things…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how annoying you are."

"Hmph!"

* * *

The following day, Ryouko huffed as she wiped a sweat off her forehead. For a girl who can't remember things properly, she has gotten herself into lots of situation and running…in search of Matsuda of course. As the Analyst took a moment of breather, she had decided to check on her notebook once more.

As she read through the content, a hand fell on her butt, giving a squeeze. "Eep?!"

"Nee-chan if you're so open, someone might do something bad you know…" A voice spoke up followed by Yuto appearing behind her. The Secret Agent opts an amused smile and said, "And apparently you've remembered our meeting place?"

The Analyst tilts her head and finds herself within the East District cafeteria much to her confusion. "…?"

"And also apparently you seem confused. It's me, Kamishiro Yuto, your boyfriend."

"You are?!" Ryouko says in shock before flipping through her notebook, before huffing. "Liar!"

"I'm just kidding." Yuto muses and took a nearby sit. "So it has come to my attention that I'm pretty close on solving the case by now…"

Ryouko's mind went absentminded, confused as to what he was talking about before-

"And a question. Has anyone visited you by the room in the morning?"

Ryouko flipped through her book once more, before frowning. "…Enoshima…Junko visited me…"

As Yuto talked about the case, Ryouko's focus and mind was elsewhere. A small frown etched to her face as she thought of something. Strange…the name Enoshima Junko has been popping out everywhere, and it seems to be centering around…her?

She didn't even take notice as Yuto left her, saying something about him solving the case the next time they meet before Ryouko eyed the reddish sky once more. "Huh…" She mused, finding herself alone. "…What am I doing here?"

"Hah!" A cackle was heard, before Ryouko noticed the entire area turned black and white. "I'm finding it boring on how you keep on forgetting this and that every few seconds you know?"

Ryouko blinked before noticing a figure sitting directly in front of her. "…You again…" Ryouko said with a frown as Junko grinned, rudely placing her feet atop the table in front of her. "Hey! Glad to have you remembering me. I'm surprised myself!"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmhmm! It is very much unfortunate that…that I…tch…" Junko starts, but slowly grits her teeth midway and clicked her tongue annoyance. Ryouko tilts her head in confusion as Junko muttered, "...What a bothersome luck…"

"Otonashi-san?" A familiar voice was heard before Ryouko was snapped back into reality and turned around to see a…sort of familiar face. Naegi stood behind Ryouko with a smile as he held a small paper bag. "Um…hello?" Ryouko greets in confusion as Naegi stood next to her, smiling as he did that.

The Luckster points at himself and said, "You don't remember me? It's me, Naegi Makoto!"

Ryouko quickly flips through her notebook, before frowning. "…Did we meet before?"

Strange…she couldn't find any note matching

"Ooh…the ahoge guy…" Ryouko mused quietly. She doesn't remember him exactly, but just having the knowledge that they did meet at one point in the past. "May I?" Naegi asked politely before Ryouko shrugs as Naegi sits in front of her.

"Um…I saw you talking to yourself. Are you okay?" Naegi asked in a concerned voice before Ryouko unconsciously lifts her notebook and wrote down something.

' _Definitely a nice individual who cares even for strangers.'_

"I'm…fine?" Ryouko answers slowly. Naegi made a satisfied smile and said, "Oh thank god…I thought something was wrong…"

The Luckster starts a conversation slowly. "So…uuh…have you been getting better? Just out of curiosity…"

"Better?"

"Oh…" Naegi went, instantly dropping the subject to not raise any more triggers…like last time. "Um…oh! Is it okay if I eat my lunch here?"

Ryouko blinked. That sentence…sounds so familiar…

" _ **Enoshima-san, let's eat together!"**_

Ryouko shook her head of the flash of memory before seeing Naegi stare at her, before waving his hand in a dismissing manner. It seems he mistook her head shaking as he said, "Yeah I guess I did come across as rude-"

 _GROWL!_

The sound of stomach rambling was heard as Ryouko blushed heavily and lowered her head. "Um…s-sorry-"

Naegi made a small chuckle and placed the small paper bag in front of her. "Otonashi-san, let's eat together!"

A wave of discomfort enters Ryouko as she made a small frown but…that discomfort had a wave of familiarity and warmth in it as well. A voice at the back of her head urged her to eat with him, before she rose her head.

"I-If you'll allow it…"

Huh…what exactly drove her to do this? Ryouko stared at Naegi carefully as he pulled out small packed sandwiches before smiling sheepishly. His smile sends discomfort, yet warmth and familiarity once more towards Ryouko.

" _ **I know this doesn't seem much…"**_

"B-But I hope you like it Otonashi-san!" Naegi chirps as Ryoulo carefully took a piece, slowly taking a bite. Huh…simple sandwich and yet…it tasted so familiar. Why? Sighing, the Analyst decided to focus on eating lest she gets exhausted due to lack of food intake.

As the two ate, Naegi's head perked up. "So…h-how does it taste?"

"It tastes lovely." Ryouko answers truthfully, before unconsciously smiling at the Luckster. Naegi seemed happy before decided to start a conversation. It was mostly one sided as Ryouko's mind slowly became occupied of something else. As the Luckster talk, he slowly turns black and white entirely before Ryouko noticed someone leaning down rudely at the Luckster.

"Heeeh…having lunch together are we? Truly it brings back some more memories…"

"…I don't understand…"

Junko dismisses Ryouko's confusion as she said, "But you honestly have to hand it to him…his kindness reaches out even to strangers doesn't it? Such kindness…such a hindrance…"

"…" Ryouko slowly became silent as Junko shrugs. "Eeh, not like you'll care about him anyway…"

As Junko slowly disperses, Ryouko goes back into reality to see Naegi nervously staring at Ryouko. "Oh…um…Otonashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Oh! You were spacing out for a moment…" Naegi said in a tone of relief, before accidently blurting-

"You always get easily bored don't you Enoshima-san?"

"Eh? I'm Otonashi Ryouko, what do I have anything to do with that girl?" Ryouko said in a discomfort tone before Naegi blinked. "Oh! So sorry!" The Luckster instantly apologized. "I-It's just…you remind me of a friend so much…"

"I do? I guess there can be two people being alike in this world…" Ryouko mused to herself. The Analyst made a small sigh, before she noticed something on the table. She had finished her sandwich but…her hands…

They were on her notebook. And she was unconsciously writing the conversation. The Analyst made a small frown before she saw Naegi handing out a tissue, before she made a nod of appreciation. The two had one more small talk, with it being one sided most of the time, before he stood up and made a polite bow.

" _ **Um…thank you spending time with me Enoshima-san…"**_

"And I'm so sorry to have bother you!" Naegi said before running off. Ryouko merely thinks he had an errand, before she sighed out heavily, seemingly holding a breath she's been holding. "He just makes you hold a breath doesn't he?"

"Eh?"

Ryouko once more saw Junko placing her feet atop the table as she flicked her hair. "His kindness and his cute face…makes you just wanna cuddle him don't you?"

"…I believe I don't follow…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Makes you just wanna curb stomp the shit out of that hope filled smile doesn't it?"

Ryouko grew an anxious feeling in her chest, quickly standing up and walked away. She need to get away from Junko. One too many times she has this frequent memory flashes. "I'm sure…" Ryouko huffed. "It doesn't have anything to do with me…"

* * *

"Auu…" Ryouko groaned and slumped forward on the bed by the Medical Bay. Matsuda had gone elsewhere but…she was occupied by the moment. She had an inkling sense she did something just now for lunch but…her stomach didn't feel good.

Not in 'I probably ate something wrong' stomach uneasiness but rather…'I have the feeling something is wrong but don't know exactly what' stomach uneasiness. Why can't she remember?

…

 _Did_ she want to remember?

…

"Aagh this is so confusing!" Ryouko groaned and slumped her head into a pillow. Just…exactly why couldn't she remember? The drive to remember a past event rose within her as she flipped pages on her notebook. Who was this kind individual that she's been recording off? And why…why does the back of her mind says this person seems important?

She rose her head and flipped her notebook once more, staring at several pages which had a conversation. From what she gathered, this mysterious person was a kind individual…and apparently he used to know her.

But what does 'used to know' means and why did he seem so familiar as well?

…

"T-This doesn't have anything to do with me…" Ryouko started. "And yet it feels familiar…"

The Analyst sighed and lowered her head once more, feeling lost. Of course, she had another train of thought. Does this mean anything to her? What gain will she get if she tries to dig into this?

And…does it have anything to do with her?

"…I suppose not…" Ryouko mused, closing her book as she slumped her head down again. The Analyst rolled around and stared at the ceiling. What _was_ she thinking about? As her mind slowly relaxed and sleep came over her, she sighed heavily and finally succumbs to her sleep as her thoughts drifted to one thing.

…

…

…

Who…is she really?

* * *

The following day, the sound of shifting movements was heard as Ryouko's eyes twitched a bit, before opening them slowly. The Analyst rose from her bed and saw a figure sitting nearby, holding a manga in hand. "Hmph…you're awake." The person muses. "It seems you look exhausted. Did some more running…or thinking I presume?"

Ryouko eyed the person, tilting her head as she did that. "Um…do I know you?" The Analyst started as the person sighed. "Geez you're getting worse already. I suppose that may or may not be good…" The person, obviously Matsuda, said with another sigh.

Ryouko flips through her notebook, before eyeing Matsuda again, scratching her head as she did that. "Ehee…."

"Don't 'ehee' me!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I forgot okay?" Ryouko said with a pout. "Besides…I was occupied on something else…"

"What?"

"Huh?"

Ryouko blinked. Did she just say that? And yet…she _is_ occupied. There was a sudden urge for her to go outside and…well…do something! But _what_? Was it doing an errand? No her book didn't say that…

Was it searching for someone? Judging from her notes, there seems to be this mysterious person she's been interacting with. Mm…who might this be?

As Ryouko thought things hard, Matsuda had a small frown. While it was good she wasn't getting any better with her remembering skills…this distraction has been happening recently. What occupied her mind? Unless…does this thing has a factor to trigger her old memories?

…

"Well I suppose I should go now…" Ryouko spoke up, cutting Matsuda off his train of thoughts. "I…um…got an errand. I think?"

"Hmph. I find it hard to believe that a forgetful person like you would even had things to do."

"But it's better being cooped up in here!" Ryouko exclaimed, slightly baffling Matsuda as the Analyst stood up. "And…I get the feeling I might remember something today. I wonder will it be a good thing or bad thing?" Ryouko continued before leaving the Medical Bay, leaving a slightly surprised Matsuda.

"…Hmph…something is off…"

Back with Ryouko, the Analyst has decided to go use one of the restrooms to clean up, before heading towards the cafeteria. Hmm…what made her go there today? And what's her plan even? Ryouko flipped through her notebook but to no avail she find any clue on what was she suppose to do-

"?!" Ryouko jumps back in reflex, feeling a looming presence as Yuto blinked in surprise. "Huh…Nee-chan is getting better at remembering me and my habits. I believe a reward is due…"

"W-Who are you….wait…have we met?"

"Aha! Glad to see you remembering me. I assume you remember our case as well?"

"Case?" Ryouko questioned in a confused manner, before blinking slowly. "Um…"

"Ha! An inkling of familiarity! This is great! We should probably get going. There's this place I've found by the old school building. I figure it has something to do with the Tragedy..."

While confused at the wording, Ryouko felt she had a…familiar case to the word 'Tragedy'. Hmm…tragedy…tragedy…oh!

"The Tragedy at Hope's Peak…" Ryouko muses quietly as she notices Yuto walking away. "Come Nee-chan…" He started. "We should make haste!"

As the Analyst hastily followed, she looked around her. Hmm…she has a feeling she was _supposed_ to follow this boy…but for what reason? As those question pondered on her head, they left the cafeteria and-

"Oof?!" A voice was heard as Yuto pushed the cafeteria doors open, hitting someone on the process. "Oh?" Yuto peered behind the door and saw Naegi on the floor, clutching his nose. "Oh…are you okay?" Ryouko mused as she popped out behind Yuto.

"Urf…Otonashi-san?" Naegi starts but slowly pinched his nose as small crimson coloured liquid trickled down. "Y-You're nose is bleeding!" The Analyst exclaimed and instantly helped Naegi up. "We should go to the Medical Bay!"

"But Nee-chan…our case…" Yuto starts befote Ryouko rushes away with Naegi while shouting, "We'll continue another day!"

Truth to be told, she has forgotten what that boy wanted with her but on the other hand, Naegi's state worried her. Why is that, she doesn't know but a drive to help him made her do it. The two made their way to the Medical Bay with Matsuda nowhere to be seen as Ryouko made Naegi sit down nearby on a bed.

"Y-You don't have to-" Naegi starts but halted himself as he saw Ryouko running about to search some supplies to help him. It made him feel…happy. Like an old shred memory of his…erm…friend was there. Anyway, the Analyst frantically running around, in search of several things.

"Um…here!" Ryouko finds some tissues and jabbed it towards Naegi. "Cover your nose until I find an ice pack!"

Naegi did as what he was told to as he rose his head and pressed the tissue to hos nose. "Um… you don't have to rush around. It's nothing-"

"Don't you know excessive blood loss is dangerous?!" Ryouko huffed, rummaging through the Medical Bay. "It's bad!"

"But…it's not that bad…" Naegi muses and removed the tissue to reveal a trickle of blooding oozing out. While it wasn't much, Ryouko frowned and ignored Naegi entirely in her quest to get an ice pack. After a minute, the Analyst finally finds an ice pack at the freezer directly behind the Medical Bay.

Ryouko rushes towards Naegi and instantly pressed the ice pack on his nose as she sat nearby. "I can hold it on my own you know…" Naegi muses as Ryouko blinked, before slowly releasing the ice pack as Naegi held it.

The Analyst sighed heavily and lowered her head. "…I don't even remember what's going on now…"

"Otonashi-san?"

As Ryouko rose her head, she eyed Naegi. What happened to the boy? What was she doing here with him? Did she do something together with him? As the Analyst pondered on thoughts, her eyes drifted towards Naegi's ahoge, before she widens her eyes.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, startling Naegi. "We need to fix up your nose!"

"I-It's fine really…" Naegi assured as the Analyst sat back down. "Are you sure?" Ryouko asks in a concerned tone, before Naegi nods in confirmation. The Analyst sits back down with a sigh. "I see…" She started. "Then it should be fine then…"

The two remained silent as Naegi pressed the ice pack to his nose, before eyeing Ryouko. "Um…can I ask something?" Naegi starts in an awkward tone. Ryouko raises an eyebrow but remained silent. Taking the initiative, Naegi said, "Where were you going with Kamishiro-senpai?"

"I…don't know…" Ryouko admits. "But I don't think it's that important…" The Analyst continued and flipped through her notebook. "Mm…I believe it…has something to do with investigating something…"

That was what Naegi feared. Truth to be told, he was worried about her since the Madarai Incident in the Medical Bay and couldn't help but wonder where she would usually run off, especially if it's with Yuto.

"Err…is it okay that I can visit you?"

"Eh?"

"Um…j-just curious is all! Because…you know…you running about with your…err…condition…"

Now...Ryouko don't exactly where this was coming from before but she just shrugged prompting Naegi to smile. Taking it as a 'yes', Naegi said, "T-That's great! I'll be waiting by the cafeteria, everyday at lunch time okay?"

Ryouko tilts her head. Who was this boy waiting for? As Naegi smiled to her, he stood up and said, "I-I'll be taking my leave so sorry to bother you…"

" _ **I'll wait at the designated place okay? See you there!"**_

A flash of memory entered Ryouko as she stared at Naegi leaving the Medical Bay. As he left the room, he flashed a smile which sends a wave of familiarity once more towards her, before his existence vanished as the doors closed.

Ryouko was left alone in the Medical Bay, tilting her head in confusion. "What…am I doing here?" Ryouko muses to herself and yet…she had a suspicion on what she was doing. "Did…I help someone?"

"Geez that boy is more troublesome than ever. At this rate I'll never get my hands on that grubby annoying brat!" A familiar voice spat as Ryouko blinked in confusion. The world turned black and white as half of the entire Medical Bay flipped upside down. On the 'black' side, where everything was inversed lies Junko sitting upside down with an annoyed face.

"W-What do you want this time…" Ryouko starts with a frown as Junko giggled. "Hmm~. You're getting good, much more faster at recovering. But I wonder who will come out at the end of this tunnel…"

Ryouko sighs. It's been a drill she has made to herself as she stood up. She has no idea what Junko wanted, nor does it have anything to do with her therefore she will ignore the crazy girl. The Analyst tried to leave the Medical Bay but as soon as she held the sliding door, a flash of memory entered her once more.

There was the same blonde haired girl, talking with a rather average looking boy in this very Medical Room. Apparently, the two had some kind of promised meeting in exchange for the boy's carelessness, accidently, although lightly, injuring the girl.

"Seems familiar doesn't it?" Junko said in a teasing tone, before Ryouko merely shook her head, ignoring Junko's advances. As she peered up, she noticed Junko flipping through her notebook with a bored expression. "Blah blah, Yasuke this, Yasuke that…the Tragedy and all those boring things. Don't you have better things to do?"

"H-Hey give that back!" Ryouko huffed and tries to reach out to Junko only to trip on her own legs and fell on the ground. The Analyst groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see the Medical Bay back to normal, but strangely, her notebook was on the floor.

Ryouko stood up while slightly wincing and picked up the book. Worried, she flipped through it to check if it's damaged, only to find a note at her newest entry.

' _Met a boy at the Medical Bay. He had a warm smile.'_

Ryouko furrows her eyebrows in confusion. When did she wrote this? Scratch that…where is she? The sound of a door sliding open was heard as Ryouko turns around to see Matsuda entering the room. The Neurologist frowned and said, "What the-…what are you standing there in the middle of the room looking like an idiot…"

"Hey!" Ryouko pouts as previous events vanished from her head. As the Analyst was about to rebut, she pauses herself. Hmm…she…remembered something. "I…uuh…was helping someone. I think…"

"Hmph. Making up scenario's already?"

"I-I'm not that bad okay!"

* * *

The following day, Ryouko was nervously standing in the Medical Bay. Why nervous? Because she has absolutely no idea where she was, or who that guy sitting nearby. Waking up in a strange room was rather scary.

Nearby, Matsuda noticed Ryouko staring about as he raised an eyebrow. "You're awake…and what's up with the confused look?"

"Um…where am I?" Ryouko questions as Matsuda shook his head and sighed. "You know that is really getting old…"

"What's getting old? Isn't it normal for a person to ask a question when they're confused?"

Matsuda blinked, before staring at Ryouko. It's been…twice in a row she's been forgetting him. Either she really is getting worse with her memories…or…her mind is occupied. "Try resorting to your book…" Matsuda grumbled as Ryouko noticed a book beside her.

She flips through her book, before widening her eyes. She was currently staring at an entry from yesterday. _**'Met a boy at the Medical Bay. He had a warm smile.'**_

"Ah!" Ryouko blurts out and jumped out of her bed. A flash of memory, or rather, a drive within her was felt. "I-I've got to go!" Ryouko shouts as she ran out of the room, leaving a confused Matsuda. Quickly as she did, she cleaned herself at the Academy's shower room before rushing towards the cafeteria.

Truth to be told, she remembered that she was suppose to meet someone, but _who_ it was, was an entirely different story. As the Analyst rushed into the cafeteria, she furrowed her eyebrows to find it empty…save for one person.

Within the cafeteria was Naegi, just like he promised, he was awaiting patiently for Ryouko as he alternates his gaze on the door and a nearby clock. However, Ryouko had entered from the opposite side so the Luckster failed to see her.

Back with Ryouko, the Analyst was curious. Why did she came in here? And…what was a person sitting in the middle of the cafeteria, alone, not doing anything except staring around? She quickly noticed him tapping his foot up and down as his ahoge swung left and right in a rhythm.

Curious, Ryouko slowly walked up towards the boy. As she took each step forward, a sense of familiarity coming from the boy was felt. Did…did she met him before? As she finally reached him, she stood still, not knowing what to do.

Quick as a flash, she thought up two things. One, quietly walk away seeing as she don't even know this boy or has nothing to do with him, or two. Satisfy her curiosity and sense of familiarity.

…

She poked his back gently.

"Oh!" Naegi flinched and turned around to see a curious and confused looking Ryouko. "O-Otonashi-san!" The Luckster greets in happiness. "Y-You came!"

He was relieved truth to be told. Seeing her here made him know that she was safe…not that he could keep her safe seeing as he almost got his head crushed. Quickly, Naegi stood up and noticed the confused looking expression Ryouko held as he said, "I-It's me…Naegi Makoto!"

Ryouko slowly flipped through her notebook, before halfway, without even finding a clue, she perked her head up. "N-Nice guy with an ahoge!"

"C-Close enough…" Naegi sweat drops as he invites Ryouko for a sit. For some reason, Ryouko finds her self accepting the request despite unsure whether the two had more interaction.

…

She better didn't do anything indecent if she recalls it…

Anyway, she sat opposite of Naegi as the Luckster smiled and said, "Have you eaten your lunch?"

"…Lunch?"

"It's almost afternoon."

 _ **Growl!**_

As if on cue, the sound of Ryouko's stomach grumbling was heard. The Analyst blushed before looking down as Naegi smiled. He pushed forward but a small food box and said, "I had a feeling that would happen."

"…Just like the other day right?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Naegi and Ryouko blinked. Did…did she just remembered an event on what they did…a few days back?! Naegi's face erupts into an even bigger happiness as he said, "Y-Yes! Just like the other day! A-And did you remember-"

As Naegi begins to speak, his words fell deaf on Ryouko's ears as she stared intently on him. This boy…he…he must have something to do with her memory. Why else would she remember about him…or…um…that guy at the Medical Bay?

" _ **So…like…Naegi-kun. Did you make this by yourself? Because I find it hard to believe a simple looking guy like you could make this thing!"**_

A flash of memory entered Ryouko once more. This time, she had a more clearer image. It was…Naegi…maybe, having lunch with the same blonde haired student. Naegi was doing most of the talking, reflecting the situation now. The blonde haired girl was looking rather bored though.

"Ugh…he just keeps spewing forth the damn hope filled speech and that way of talking, such positive attitude! I mean…doesn't this guy just back down a bit?!" A familiar voice was heard as Ryouko noticed the nearby table and chairs floating.

She looked forward and saw Junko rudely placing her arm atop Naegi, but once more, the Analyst ignored Junko entirely. "It doesn't have anything to do with me…" Ryouko muses but placed her head on her arms, staring at Naegi. "But it gives off a cute aura don't you think?"

"And _that_ , I can agree on. I wonder how would it look if I just mortal combat fatality his cute face?"

Ryouko merely shook her head, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hmm…she was sure that she was doing something here with someone. But who? Aah…must be her memories acting up again. It probably won't have anything to do with her.

That is…until Ryouko opens her eyes. She stared at a boy in front of her. She doesn't know as to why she was eating lunch with him…or at least that's what the scenario looked but….

…

Ryouko stares at Naegi. He looked…much more familiar actually. She peered up and couldn't help hut giggle at his ahoge as he spoke happily, his warm smile as he laughed and…and…his strength. Such inner strength and despite her talent, she honestly can't even think on what lies ahead of him.

Truly…he's…he's…

"…Hee…" Ryouko muses aloud as she stares at Naegi. She peered down at her hand to see it writing down on her note book. This time, it wrote down a detailed conversation on what Naegi said.

She scanned through it, before smiling softly. "Is something wrong Otonashi-san?" Naegi's voice cuts her train of thoughts, before Ryouko stood up. "I thank you for the meals but…I need to go now…"

"Oh!...oh…it's fine. Just…stay safe okay?"

As Ryouko walked away, Naegi's existence was erased away the moment she turned her head around…or…that's what she thought would happen. For some reason…she could see him. Well not really see him but rather…fragments? What she did know was that he had an ahoge, brown hair, rather short and…

As she turned around, she saw Naegi smiling at her as he waved his hand. The Analyst blinked in surprise. She could…picture him? Not detailed but…

…

It felt warm.

She waved back before walking away, smiling to herself. It was strange…this was the first person she could remember to this degree…or at least she thought it was. As she was about to leave the cafeteria, a memory flashes into her head.

This time, it was short. She remembered a smile. A sweet smile, yet held a strong inner strength within. As such…another short memory entered her head. Short it was, meaningless it was as she doesn't know who the person exactly is but…she made a connection between the new memory, and the smile.

And then…it clicked. For the new memory she received was but a name. Simple it was…but…it felt special to her.

 _I want to remember_.

Her desire grew.

 _There lies a name…but who?_

She spoke within her mind, before smiling to herself as she wrote down on her note book.

' _In all this, lies a simple kind hearted boy. His name…is Naegi Makoto.'_

* * *

"Hmmhmmhmm~." Ryoumo hums in a happy manner as a nearby Matsuda twitched his eye, before sighing happily. "Alright what happened?" Matsuda asked impatiently. "It's been a day since you left for your 'thing to do' yesterday and you've been happy ever since…"

"Oh..uuh…Neurologist guy…" Ryouko replies as Matsuda sweat drops. "I don't know honestly."

"…You know you're getting worse."

"Am not!"

Sighing, Matsuda rolled his eyes, before eyeing a nearby calendar. "Hmph…it's Friday…"

"What about it?"

"It's our session. You know…treatment?"

"Oh…" Ryouko went, a bit disappointed as she sat up straight. Matsuda raised an eyebrow and said, "Not protesting?"

"Protest?"

"Mm…you would usually claim on how you wouldn't want to be…never mind." Matsuda cuts himself short before preparing a recording tape, a notepad and a pencil. "Let us start now."

Ryouko nods and so ensues her…treatment, or so did the Neurologist guy said. He asked questions, simple ones like whats her name, where was she, what day it is, all the way to complex ones like what did she do yesterday, or for the time being.

After nearly an hour, Matsuda huffed. There wasn't any changes on Ryouko, so that's good. "Last question. Do you have any friends?"

"Mm…friends? I…I think there's this guy…"

"Care to explain?"

"Uuh…short. Brown hair…has an ahoge…"

Matsuda blinked for only one person he had seen interact with her that fits the description. Sighing, he muttered, "Geez that perverted creep…"

"H-He's not a creep!" Ryouko pouts. "He's rather nice and sweet…"

"…You know you have horrible tastes in making friends…or even if he _is_ your friend…"

"I-I do have good taste! What's wrong with being friends with a nice guy like him?!"

Matsuda concludes she obviously had someone mixed up as he leans back on his chair, rudely ignoring Ryouko who pouted again. "Hmph! Big meanie!"

"Call me what you want, at least I don't get…people…mixed…up…" Matsuda said, before slowing down his speech. Mixing…people up? If Ryouko has people mixed up…doesn't that mean there's someone else on her mind?

And judging from the way she describe him…it was rather detailed. Frowning, the Neurologist said, "Oi. Tell me about this…friend of yours…"

"Oh now you're-"

"Just tell me." Matsuda interjects in an impatient manner. Ryouko crossed her arms and said, "W-Well my friend is just as I said. He's nice and sweet with a personality that is…admirable…"

Matsuda noticed Ryouko had a spark in her eyes as she continued on describing her friend in a rather…obsessed manner. "A-And he has this habit of tapping his foot when he's bored, his ahoge swings to a rhythm on what he finds catchy, or when he's bored! He likes to talk a lot, mostly positive things, and especially he easily gets pleased!"

Matsuda's eyes slightly widen at the sheer detail on how she explained this friend of hers. If she can remember this person to a degree of their habits…then…it means… _ **she**_ has chance to come back.

…

"Oh and…I think he has a name…"

"Hpmh."

"Hey!" Ryouko cries out as Matsuda rudely snatched her notebook. The Neurologist used his leg to keep Ryouko at bay as he read through her notebook. He saw notes of her doing investigations in regards to the Tragedy, and other daily things. It wasn't anything major…save for…this friend of hers.

He read her detailed notes on how she conversed with him, how she noticed his habits and quirks. As Matsuda frowned, he huffed. This person…it's a danger to his plans. If he finds this person…then he'll have to take care of him. As he read the latest entry, his eyes widens a bit at the last note.

' _ **His name…is Naegi Makoto.'**_

…

…

…

"…I see…" Matsuda said as he gave Ryouko back her book. The latter quickly snatched it back and clutched it tightly as she saw Matsuda standing up. He slowly went to the back of the Medical Bay, getting something before hiding it at the back of his pants.

As Matsuda stared at a nearby window, the sun begins to descend as he huffs. He begins to walk away, leaving a confused Ryouko. Mere moments of Matsuda leaving the Medical Bay, his existence vanished from Ryouko as she tilts her head.

What was she doing here?

Her mind questioned on what was going on, before someone popped it in her head. "Mm…" Ryouko muses and walked out of the Medical Bay. "I want to see Naegi-kun…" The Analyst muses out her desire as she wonders around the Academy in search of the person occupying her mind.

She had speculated she spend quite the time wondering about due to the sky darkening. While the nice and beautiful sunset was still up, evening would cover the sky soon as Ryouko frowned. She finally stumbled upon a hallway with some lights on. Curious, she perked her head up and saw a door slightly open, creaking some lights out.

She slowly inched herself forward and peered her head into the door and peeked inside. Within, she saw…that Neurologist guy…and…

"…Naegi-kun…" Ryouko muses quietly. She was about to enter when she noticed something on Matsuda's back. It was hard to distinguish due to his gruff attire but…it was…something silver in colour.

* * *

It was for Junko's own good, Matsuda explained to himself as he walked towards Naegi. It had been a chance of luck he founded him, and seeing evening was about to settle him…it was easier to keep things clean.

Meanwhile, Naegi patiently awaited in the cafeteria. Despite it was nearing evening, he had kept his promise to wait for Junk-…err…Ryouko. Even though it was long past by lunch, he prepared several boxes of food for the meal, either himself, Ryouko or both.

As he looked at a nearby watch-

"…Naegi."

"Oh!" Naegi flinched in a surprised manner before turning around to see Matsuda standing there. The Luckster quickly stood up and said, "Matsuda-senpai! Surprised to see you here…so late…"

"Same goes for you. If I recall…you don't stay at the Dormitory don't you? Pray…do tell why you're here so late…"

"O-Oh…um…funny thing is that, I was…waiting…"

"Waiting?"

"For…err…someone. I had promised her to wait for her everyday right here…"

"…I see." Matsuda said, seemingly satisfied. The Neurologist huffed and said, "So…how was your day?"

"Pretty normal I guess. Why?"

"Just checking up." Matsuda lied. "You know…after the Tragedy and stuff…"

"O-Oh…that…" Naegi muses and crossed his arms. "Quite the tragic event. I don't understand why would anyone would do that…"

"…That I agree." Matsuda admitted. "What are your thoughts on it?"

"Thoughts?"

"Just a question."

"Mm…I can't say for the very least but…it's pretty sad. I mean, why would someone do that to the Student Council?...and…yet I couldn't help but thought of something…"

"Oh?"

"I-It's just a speculation but…didn't everything seem so…organized?"

"…"

"You know…like _**how**_ they were all there in the first place, what _**made**_ them to do such things…"

"But…what's done is done." Matsuda said in a tone sound rather…regretful? Anyway, Naegi frowned and said, "I just think that there might be someone actually responsible for all this…"

"…Is that so…"

As the two had a moment of silence, Naegi perked his head up. "I…did make a new friend though."

"Oh?"

"She goes by the name…Otonashi Ryouko."

"…" Matsuda grips the object behind him tighter as Naegi chuckled a bit. "She's a bit…wild, in a positive sense, and is rather forgetful. But…she tries her best to keep things together, like the events that has transpired and among other things…"

"…And how would you notice that?"

"She has written down our conversation."

"So you paid attention to her?"

"Of course I did!"

Such a nice individual. Small wonder Ryouko had a major change…

Matsuda sighed and said, "And…what else did you notice?"

"Well…she…she _did_ look like Enoshima-san. Like…too close to call it look a like…"

"And what do you think of that?"

Naegi opts a thinking face, before saying, "I don't know if it's a prank, or she's making up a new identity but…I think Otonashi-san might be Enoshima-san…"

"…Haah…I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" Matsuda muses and took out the object he had hidden. It was a knife. Naegi raises an eyebrow at the knife as Matsuda said, "You're a nice fellow Naegi, I'll give you that. But…there lies a line when a person knows too much…"

"Wha- Ooh?!" Naegi starts but instantly jumped back in reflex as Matsuda swung his knife at him. "M-Matsuda-senpai?!"

A disturbed look opts on Matsuda's face as he pressed his advances as he thrusts his knife forward, causing Naegi to jump back. Alarmed, Naegi breaks off only to trip on his own shoe laces, and such a bad timing at that.

"Agh!" Naegi collapsed as Matsuda wasted no time and dove right in as he thrust his knife forward to the Luckster's chest. Quickly, Naegi raised his hand to hold back Matsuda as he said, "M-Matsuda-senpai…w-what's this about?!"

The Neurologist paid no attention as Naegi failed to hold back his Senior and slowly, his knife was heading towards Naegi's chest. "D-Does this have something to do on what I said?!"

Matsuda pushed harder as Naegi's eyes widen. A small moment was all he needed as he said, "I-It's…it's about Otonashi-san is it?"

As those words left Naegi's mouth, Matsuda frowned and pushed on harder. The knife was dangerously enclosing itself towards Naegi as he said, "W-What's wrong…with…her…"

Naegi slowly halted his speech as his mind clicked together. The questions…Ryouko…the Tragedy…and Matsuda's strong reaction at his words. As Naegi peered up, he said, "I…I'm right am I? O-Otonashi-san…is Enoshima-san right?"

Matsuda's eyes opts a frown before he pushed on hard. Naegi felt his arms failing as the knife was literally inches from his chest and-

"Naegi-kun!" A voice was heard before a figure jumps into the fray and delivered a round house kick to Matsuda, swatting him to the side from the sheer strength of it. Naego heaved at his chest and peered up as he saw-

"Ikusaba-san?!"

Mukuro held a dark look on her face as she took out her combat knife hidden from her blazer and glared at Matsuda. Without hesitation, the Soldier leaps atop Matsuda and raised her knife, ready to finish him off for trying to kill her beloved.

Matsuda coughed as he saw Mukuro and grits his teeth. "Damn…it…" He grunts as Mukuro thrusts down her combat knife without hesitation and-

"Ikusaba-san wait!"

"Huhn!" Mukuro grunts in frustration as she halts herself, the combat knife already inches away from Matsuda's neck. As the three went into a state of silence, Naegi huffed heavily and fell down on his butt. Mukuro held a frown on her normally stoic face as she stood up but placed her leg atop Matsuda's chest to keep him down.

Naegi heaved slowly, before looking at Matsuda. "M-Matsuda-senpai…"

The Neurologist squints his eyes and eyed Mukuro. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"…" The Soldier never responded, yet she held her foot. Truth to be told, she knew her actions had set back Junko's plans immensely but…

She eyed Naegi.

There was…other pressing matters. "Ikusaba…what would-"

"I had made my decision Matsuda." Mukuro states firmly. "Even though it will…displease her…"

"…Displease…her…" Naegi said as he stood up. "As in…Enoshima-san?"

Matsuda and Mukuro went silent yet Naegi already clicked it in his mind. Matsuda breathes in heavily as he eyed Mukuro one last time, this time with the Soldier staring back…and yet…he knew. Matsuda knew it was over. He lowered his head and sighed heavily.

"God damn it…" Matsuda cursed as the crushing sense of despair was felt, knowing everything had been foiled. "It's over…I'm sorry…Junko…"

"…W-What's really happening…Matsuda-senpai?" Naegi questions. In fact, he had a lot of them within his head yet he'll start with this one. "I-I've slowly connected it but...what's going on?"

"…It was all her." Matsuda admits in defeat as he peered up. He could see the sun slowly setting as he sighed heavily. "…Junko did it."

"…The Tragedy?"

Matsuda nods as Mukuro's face hardens. And there…he explained. He explained everything. Junko had a desire to cover the world in despair, and used Matsuda and Mukuro to achieve it. She had staged everything the moment before it all began, which was as expected due to her inherent talent as the Ultimate Analyst.

She had staged the Tragedy at Hope's Peak, to have used to it to spike the Reserve Course, which in turn blames it on a person which will rile up the Reserve Course to make them in despair. Of course, she had made preparations to have made herself out of the picture to make avoid suspicion.

And yet…despite the horrible that has happened, Matsuda and Mukuro followed her blindingly. Because they loved her. They couldn't do anything really, because that is how much they loved Junko. "And to that end…that is how the person Otonashi Ryouko came to be."

"…" Mukuro's face hardens as she eyed Naegi. His reaction was…well…expected. Pure shock riddled his face as he took in a deep breath. How would he feel knowing his own friend had done such a catastrophic event…all for the sake of despair?

It was…absurd even for a normal person like him! But…she know…she know that even Naegi has his limits as a person. Whether or not he tells other people of their plan…or not…this will surely change the way he view them now.

Monsters blinded by loyalty and love.

Monsters who did horrible things. And-

"It can't be helped…" Matsuda huffed. "We've gone in so deep I doubt we'll see the light at the end of this god forsaken tunnel…"

Mukuro silently nods. It was true anyway...

"Matsuda-senpai…Ikusaba-san…" Naegi perked up, earning the attention of the two. He lowered his head and sighed heavily. "I-I….I cannot say I truly understand what the two of you have been going through all this time…and I've never had something like this happen in my life…but…"

Makoto clenched his fists to the point his knuckles turn white, before raising his head as he stared at the two with his unwavering green eyes. Matsuda visibly felt the power from the stare…and then…Naegi opened his mouth.

"But…you've got that wrong! It's not too late! It's not too late to reach the light at the end of that tunnel!"

"Wha-"

"It's not too late to change!" Naegi said seriously as Matsuda recoiled back in shock. What the hell? Where the hell did this came from?!

"You may have done horrible things in the past but that doesn't mean you can't start doing good things now!"

"But…" Mukuro starts. "…What about…Otonashi? She's…she's Junko-chan and-"

Naegi swung his arm quickly and interjects, "Forget about Enoshima-san for a second! You two…the both you…aren't pawns in this life! You're people! People with the option to choose how you decide to live your life! You don't have to blindly follow along with some kind of messed up plan like this! You have the choice…and you guys are not Enoshima-san…just like how Otonashi-san isn't Enoshima-san!"

Matsuda and Mukuro widens their eyes in shock. He…he thought of them like that? No…it was _them_ who was blinded. "But…Otonashi…" Mukuro starts. "How-"

"I've said this before, and I will say it again. Otonashi-san…is Otonashi Ryouko! Not Enoshima Junko! Sure…appearance wise she does have her resemblance…and maybe Enoshima-san created her but…Otonashi-san isn't her! She is her own person, has her own personality, whether the bad or good ones and…if…if Otonashi-san is an existence that no one acknowledges, I will accept her whether it means going against the world! And…I will respect her decision. Because…that's who she really is. Her own person…"

"…" Matsuda and Mukuro was baffled at the statement. As the two stared at Naegi, they knew…he was dead serious. To have been blinded all this time and yet…

…

…

…

"So…what now?" Matsuda muses as he slumped his head down. Honestly, he was exhausted from the events and-

"Wait." Mukuro said and squints her eyes. "The door…someone's behind it."

"Wha-" Naegi went and turned around. Sure enough, beneath the door was a shadow, signifying a person. "You can open the door. We know you're in there…" Mukuro said seriously. A long silence occurred, before the door opened slowly to reveal-

"…Otonashi-san…" Naegi said in shock. Standing on the door which was ajar lies Otonashi Ryouko. The Ultimate Analyst…or rather…the persona that Enoshima Junko created. Ryouko had her eyes widen in complete shock.

She visibly shook and clutched her hand to her chest. "I'm…I'm…I'm not…Ryouko?" The Analyst started slowly. Instantly, Mukuro released Matsuda as he stood up. "W-Wait-"

"Don't speak!" Ryouko hastily shouted. She clutched her head with her eyes widen in disbelief. "I'm…I'm just…a persona created by…Enoshima Junko?"

"Wai-"

"Haaagh!" Ryoumo cries out and ran away. Matsuda's instincts quickly came as he gave for a chase, only to stop as he saw Naegi running past by him. Matsuda slowly stopped on his tracks as he saw the fleeting form of Naegi. As the Luckster left the classroom, Matsuda could only stare at the now empty doorway.

Because he knew…that he had no position to go after her. No…he tried to stop Enoshima Junko…while the one running away was…Otonashi Ryouko.

…

Her own person huh?

* * *

"Otonashi-san!" Naegi shouts as he chased after the fleeing Ryouko. The Analyst was desperately trying to stop the sudden flood rush of memories entering her head. And she knew…it had everything to do with her…and Enoshima Junko.

Desperate, Ryouko runs into a random room, before she closed the door behind her. She grits her teeth as the memories entered her like a torrent of memories, before raising her head. She was…in a room. A classroom of sorts. She peered to the side and saw some kind of writing on it.

'CLASSROOM OF 78'

"…W…Wha?" Ryouko walks in further. It was…very much familiar. Or rather…was it _**her**_ classroom…or hers? As the Analyst slowly walked in slowly, she ignored the sound of the door opening behind her. Naegi arrived into the room, about to call out Ryouko when he saw her looking around with curiosity and…immense confusion.

Ryouko slowly walked around the class, before noticing a table next to her, with a carving inscribed to it. "Enoshima…Junko…" Ryouko muses quietly, before gritting her teeth and clutched her head. "K-Kuh…" Ryouko huffed as tears slowly streamed down from her eyes.

"W-What…am I?"

"…Otonashi-san?" Naegi calls out as Ryouko whips her head back. "…Naegi-kun?" Ryouko sobs as Naegi slowly walked forward and-

"Don't come any closer!" Ryouko shouts as Naegi halted himself. "W-Why do I know you?!"

"…I-"

"And…what am I?!" Ryouko cries out frantically. "Am I just an existence that was created by another person?! Or…am I not even real? _**What**_ am I to be exact?!"

Ryouko fell to her knees as tears streamed down. Her head was extremely light and it pounded hard. She was confused, and didn't even know her own birth of origin. And yet…there was these foreign memories.

And it all centered around a blonde girl with twin tails…but she now know who that was. Enoshima Junko…or rather…her real-

"Otonashi-san is Otonashi-san."

"F-Feuh?"

Naegi walks up towards Ryouko with a serious face as he took a sit on Junko's chair. "I believe I hust said this…Otonashi-san is Otonashi-san and…you are your own person."

"My…own person? I-I was created-"

"That's…what happen if you want to believe…"

"W-What?"

"T-This isn't a problem you can sweep under the rug but…I believe Otonashi-san is an absolute existence of her own self. And even though the world says you're someone else…I'll be firm to say otherwise…"

"…Haaaaah…" Ryouko huffed and sat on Junko's desk, covering her face as she did that. "I don't know what am I anymore…or…even if I'm an existence that's real…"

"You're real to me." Naegi blurts causing Ryouko to blink in surprise. She whipped her head towards Naegi with a surprised face. "I-If you act as if you accept me…then…" Ryouko sniffled. "W-What should I do?"

"That…is a decision you have to make for yourself. What do _**you**_ want to do…"

Make…a decision for herself? Ryouko slowly calmed herself down and closed her eyes. She analyzed the flood of memories entering her head. It…centered around her other self….no…it centered around another girl. By the name Enoshima Junko.

She was rather weird, having multiple mood switches and…the thirst for despair to ease her boredom.

…

The exact opposite of herself. In fact…what _**is**_ she?

As she opened her eyes and stared at Naegi, another torrent of memories enters her head. It centered around…him. Naegi Makoto. She saw how nice he was, how understanding he was and despite his average appearance…he was…admirable.

The way he helped people, the way his understanding nature has created bonds throughout his life, his kind nature…and…his sense of hope. And…and…his smile. Such a radiating warmth it gave out and…she felt…well…like _herself_ around him.

"What…do _**I**_ want to do?" Ryouko muses quietly. What does _**she**_ want to do? The word _**she**_ would have applied to _**her**_ and yet…is the _**her**_ that wants to make a decision affects 'herself' as well?

…

"…I…I want to…to be…Otonashi Ryouko."

"Oh?"

"No…I _**am**_ Otonashi Ryouko, I was and I am always Otonashi Ryouko!" Ryouko declares her desire as she eyes Naegi intensely. "And…even if people says otherwise…"

"I'll be there to say otherwise." Naegi interjects with a smile. Ryouko closes her eyes once more. The name Enoshima Junko…

Was a part of her. The name Enoshima Junko would always be within her, because she was, once upon a time, was known as Enoshima Junko. Despite the sins she had done, despite the despair she has caused…

She had decide to accept what has happened. Truth to be told…it did made her frown at the fact she had done that before but…

She opened her eyes again and eyed Naegi.

She is her own existence now. The girl name Otonashi Ryouko has became her own existence…and…even acknowledged…

"My name is Otonashi Ryouko." Ryouko states firmly as she placed a hand in her chest. "And…I am…who I am…"

She…she can't change the past, on what has happened…nor can she control what will happen in the near future but…

She eyes Naegi, before an affectionate smile etched to herself. What she can do…is to enjoy the present, on what she has now…with…with a person that she knows who…acknowledges her existence…

"A-And…and I…I want to say…thank you…" Ryouko said slowly. "F-For being here…for me…"

Naegi smiles softly at Ryouko and placed a hand atop hers. "I will always be there for you…Otonashi-san."

Ryouko blushed at the contact of hand and stared at Naegi's hand. The wave of uneasiness she had felt all this time…

She…actually likes it now. "You're so nice you know that?" Ryouko blurts out and rubbed her thumb on Naegi's hand, surprising the Luckster. "You were there for me…and even acknowledged me when I was…err…someone else entirely…"

"Otonashi-san?"

"…I like the fact that someone is there for me…especially if it's you…Naegi-kun.."

"Oto-"

"Ryouko. You can call me…Ryouko…"

Naegi blinked in surprise again as a tinge of pink appeared on his face. Ryouko giggles softly and finally held Naegi's hands as she peered up with her dark red eyes. "U-Um…I-I guess…t-that's what I like about you…"

"W-What?" Naegi said in a baffled manner as Ryouko blushed heavily and placed Naegi's hands on her chest. "C-Can you feel it? My heart beat…it's going so fast…" Ryouko said as Naegi's eyes widen in surprise. The Analyst leans down and placed her forehead on Naegi's one.

"I…um…I really…love you Naegi-kun." Ryouko confesses. "I-I don't want to be alone…I-I want you…to be mine…a-and…only mine…"

"R-Ryouko…" Naegi fumbles at as he blushed heavily. He stares at Ryouko, and he knew she was dead serious. He closed his eyes, before sighing in a happy manner. He smiled and placed a hand on her head, staring back at Ryouko.

"Then I will acknowledge your affection…Ryouko. Not because out of any reason…but with all my heart…"

Ryouko's heart sore into high levels as Naegi grinned at her. "And with that, we should get back-"

 _ **Chup!**_

Naegi's eyes widen in shock when Ryouko pressed her lips onto his. The Analyst lets out a satisfied moan as she inched her face closer, tilting her head as she did that and deepen their kiss. Slowly, Ryouko positioned herself and sat atop Naegi's lap as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling herself closer.

Naegi slowly recovers from the initial shock, before he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Ryouko's waist. The Analyst mewled in a pleased manner before she pressed her tongue to Naegi's mouth only to come into contact with his tongue.

"Mn…" Ryouko moans out as she felt Naegi's tongue twirling with hers. Their tongue intertwines with each other, before Ryouko submissively let Naegi ravage her mouth. Naegi explored her mouth, slowly rubbing everywhere he could before giving Ryouko's tongue full attention.

Ryouko felt her head light as Naegi suckled softly on her tongue, loud slurping sounds was heard and-

"Huhn!" Ryouko moans with Naegi's mouth as Naegi felt a blast of warm fluid on his lip. The two departs for air as a thick trail of saliva dropped on Naegi's chest, before he peered down. Ryouko blushed heavily and unconsciously lifts up her skirt and showed her panty clad womanhood, drenched from her orgasm.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's fine…" Naegi assured her and stares at Ryouko. The sunset behind her matched Ryouko's natural face, before Naegi smiles and placed a hand on her cheeks. "You're so beautiful…"

"W-Where did that came from…" Ryouko said with a blush as Naegi smiled. The two laughed together, before enclosing their faces again and leans in for a kiss. It was short this time much to Ryouko's dismay before the Luckster moved on to her cheeks, before planting his lips on her ears.

"Haaah…" Ryouko breathes out as Naegi nibbled on her ear, before moving down to plant trails of kisses to her neck. Ryouko tilts her head to the side as she slowly slide down her blazer, before unbuttoning her uniform. Naegi instantly attacked the exposed shoulder as Ryouko mewls in pleasure, hugging Naegi tighter.

The Analyst slowly pulls down her uniform, going past by the shoulder and slowly exposed her plump breasts. Naegi murmurs at the sight, blushing heavily as he removed himself from her shoulder.

Ryouko's breathes got heavier as she present her breasts towards Naegi. "U-Um…use them…as how you see fit- Ahn!" Ryouko starts but squeaked in pleasure as Naegi gnaws at her bra covered breasts. The Luckster slowly gnaws on the clothe, damping it wet before Ryouko slowly slides down her bra, revealing her pink nipples.

Ryouko's eyes closed as Naegi wasted no time suckling on a nipple. "Ngeeh…N-Naegi-kun…" Ryouko impatiently said as she placed Naegi's hands on her crotch. "H-Hurry…"

Wasting no time, Naegi rubs his hand on the panty covered womanhood, prompting Ryouko to tilts her head to the side. "Y-Yessss…Naegi-kun…is…rubbing me…" Ryouko breathes out before biting her lips as Naegi alternates his suckling on her nipple.

The Luckster slowly slides Ryouko's panties aside, before inserting a finger. "Hahn?!" Ryouko squeaked at the foreign object entering her, before melting at the contact. Naegi slowly pushes in and out his fingers, before Ryouko clutched Naegi's arms and humped his hand.

"Oooh….hooo….haaaa…" Ryouko slowly moans. Meanwhile, Naegi focused on Ryouko's breasts, nibbling on it time to time before he rose his head and captures Ryouko's lips for a kiss.

 _ **SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP! SHLIP!**_

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ryouko mewled out as Naegi inserts two more fingers. The Analyst humped Naegi's hand as she squeezed her thighs together, eager to release herself as a rush in her loins was felt. "Ngeeeeh…Naegi…kun…" Ryouko lulled out as she buried her head on her shoulders.

"I-I…I feel…weird…" Ryouko moans out before Naegi attacked her neck again. "Ahn!" Ryouko squeaked before Naegi suckles on her breasts again. The Analyst wrapped her arms around Naegi's neck and pulled him closer as she slowly bounced on Naegi's hand.

"Naegi…Naegi…Naegi…Nhae….ghi…khuuuun!" Ryouko moans before her speech grew slur as she crossed her eyes and threw her head back. Naegi felt Ryouko squeezing his fingers down before a blast of warm fluid was felt on his arms.

"Hoo!...haaa…haaa…" Ryouko breathed out and slumped forward, resting herself at Naegi's shoulder. Ryouko's body twitched, before slowly humping Naegi's arm, the now sensitive womanhood pulsing with pleasure as Ryouko grits her teeth.

She loved Naegi being inside of her, before she felt Naegi removing his hands off her womanhood. "D-Did…did that feel good?" Naegi asks only to see Ryouko taking his hand and sucked on a finger. She was technically licking up her own fluids before a smirk etches on her face.

"Naegi-kun likes when a girl cleans him up. Am I right?"

Naegi bashfully looks to the side and said, "I-I have no idea-"

"I'm the Ultimate Analyst Naegi-kun." Ryouko cooed before she raised her hips and rubbed Naegi's erection through his pants as she leans in closer and nibbles on an ear. "I know what gets you fired up~."

Naegi blushed heavily as Ryouko kneels herself in front of Naegi and slowly undid his pants. "Heehee…your little friend here seems to be seeking attention…" Ryouko muses before pulling Naegi's pants down, along with his boxers before Naegi's erection slapped her nose. "Ooh~." Ryouko moans as fluids already started dripping down from her thighs as she drooled at the sight of Naegi's cock.

"Mm…Naegi-kun's…penis…" Ryouko moans out, before she slowly opens her mouth and gave a tentative lick, shuddering Naegi. The Analyst ran her tongue over Naegi's shaft, wriggling it as she lowers herself and playfully licked his balls.

Ryouko gave a slow, long and tortures lick as she went all the way up, promoting Naegi to whimper a bit as Ryouko licked her lips. "I need to get you up Naegi-kun…are you enjoying this?" Ryouko cooed, teasingly licking the tip of his cock.

His shuddering was enough for her as she giggled. She knew what made Naegi aroused to nigh levels, after all, she was the Ultimate Analyst. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she smiled at him. "I'll begin now~."

Ryouko opened her mouth before slowly taking Naegi's cock into her mouth. The Luckster felt a rush of heat enveloping his cock as he tilt his head back. "Ooh…R-Ryouko…" Naegi moans out as Ryouko sighed in a satisfied manner and slowly inched him deeper.

The tip of his cock poked her throat as she finally took him all the way in, before she rose her head slowly, running her tongue over the shaft as she did prompting Naegi to shudder. "Fuah!" Ryouko moans as she took herself off Naegi's cock and said, "Now then…I'll properly begin now."

"Wha- Hurk!" Naegi started but threw his head back again as Ryouko took him all the way in, before bobbing her head up and down. Ryouko sucked in as she ran her tongue, bobbing her head as Naegi slowly grip the chair as he bit his lip.

 _ **SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP! SHLUP!**_

"Ooh…R-Ryouko…" Naegi moans out and looked down. He saw the sight of Ryouko sucking his cock with a pleasured face, before she lifts her head up as a trail of saliva was seen. She started stroking it as sue smiled and said, "I think I have a better way…"

"…?" Naegi went as he saw Ryouko squeezing her breasts together…before crashing it down on Naegi's cock. "Oh!" Naegi grunted and thrusts his hips upward by reflex as his cock was enveloped by something soft and warm. It took all Naegi had to hold himself from exploding there as he gripped the chair.

Ryouko giggled and said, "Does my breasts feel good?" only to receive a shaky nod. Satisfied, Ryouko gathered spit on her mouth before dropping it in between her breasts where the tip of Naegi's cock popped out.

Smiling, she slowly ran her tongue on the tip in another torturous manner as Naegi tilt his head back. Ryouko giggled before she squeezed her breasts tightly before moving it. Slowly, Naegi felt the soft sensation of Ryouko's breasts as his breathing got heavier again.

Ryouko slowly bounced herself up and down in momentum with her breasts as she ran her tongue on the tip once more, moaning and relishing at the taste of pre cum leaking out. Naegi started breathing out heavier as Ryouko brutalized him with immense waves of pleasure, his cock enveloped at the sheer softness of Ryouko's breasts combined with her sucking on the tip.

"Ooh…R-Ryouko…"

 _ **Shlup!**_

"Yes?"

 _ **Shlup!**_

"Do you want to ask something?" Ryouko cooed as she tortuously sucked on the tip each time she spoke. She felt Naegi's cock twitching, before she smiled and said, "You're going to release soon? It's okay…"

The Analyst stood straight on her knees, before crashing her breasts again. She moved her upper body in rhythm to her breasts as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the classroom. Naegi grits his teeth as he tightens his grip on the chair, his leg feeling weak as Ryouko started doing quick licks to the tip of his cock.

"Mfm…" Ryouko gently enveloped Naegi's cock once more as she rapidly bobs her breasts. "Aaah…haaah…R-Ryouko!" Naegi groans out as Ryouko hummed in pleasure, before forcing Naegi's entire length down to her throat.

The Luckster threw his head back at the sudden burst of pleasure as his cock twitched, before blasting down semen to Ryouko's throat. While she anticipated it, Ryouko choked in reflex at the thick liquid blasting down her throat as she released Naegi ."Agh!" Naegi grunts as his orgasm blasted down Ryouko's face.

Thick layers of semen spurts out onto Ryouko, staining her face as the first shot landed on her hair, followed by another one landing on her forehead, the third shot landed in between her eyes with it spreading out to cover her left eye, the fifth covered her nose and lips before the final shot landed on her breasts. "Ooh!...ooh….ooh….haaaah…" Naegi breathed out, before he lifted up his head. "R-Ryouko?!"

"It's fine…" The Analyst assured Naegi as she slowly licks up the semen. The taste, suffice to say, was salty and overall weird but she didn't dislike it. Slowly, she licked her lips, before scooping up the remaining ones on her face, before grinning in a sly manner and eyed Naegi.

Purposely, she swallowed the ones she scooped, before audibly swallowing it as her gaze peered to the side. "Mm…did you enjoy the fact that I swallowed your semen?"

Steam erupts from Naegi's ears as Ryouko giggled. "It's fine…I know what makes you tick Naegi-kun…" Ryouko cooed before standing up and walked towards the teachers desk. She casually flings off the stuff atop of it, before sitting up by the desk and turned around with a smile…before blushing heavily.

"U-Um…you…want to do it by the desk right? S-Sensei's desk is…um…big enough for the both of us…" Ryouko said softly. It was rather…embarrassing to have said that but…she knew Naegi has this certain desire. That or he's like an open book.

Naegi slowly wobbled towards the desk as Ryouko fully rested herself on her back as Naegi climbed atop of her. The two stared at each other, before blushing heavily. "U-Um...do you want to continue this? B-Because-" Naegi states his worries before silenced by a kiss from Ryouko.

She departs and smiled softly. "It's okay…" The Analyst assured Naegi as she slowly spread her legs apart. "B-Because…I want to remember…t-this…hoooaaa…." Ryouko continues, before she rubbed Naegi's cock by her entrance. "B-Because…nggh….I…I…"

Naegi stares at Ryouko, who gave a nod of confirmation, before he nods. Slowly, Naegi pushed his hips forward as Ryouko bit her lip, the feeling of a warm and hard object entering her nether region was…well…weird. As Naegi's cock enters deeper, Ryouko's breathing got heavier as she felt Naegi stopped.

There was a barrier halting Naegi as Ryouko took a deep breath, before embracing Naegi and whispers into his ear. "Now…claim me…my…nggh…dearest Luckster…"

With a final nod, Naegi did a strong thrust as their thighs slapped together, followed by Ryouko burying her face onto Naegi's shoulders. "Agh!" The Analyst grunts in pain as Naegi slowly kissed the top of her head. The two remained as they were, Naegi giving time Ryouko to adjust before a soft tapping on his back signaled him.

"Y-You can…huuhnn….m-move now…" Ryouko said breathlessly before she felt Naegi slowly moving his hips. The two shudders in pleasure as the pain within Ryouko's loins subsided. She shudders at the sensation of a hot and long object rubbing the walls of her womanhood, before she tightens her grip on the cock.

Naegi had to grit his teeth at the sudden tightness, as if his initial entrance didn't grip on him to nigh levels. "Haah…" Naegi breaths out before slowly moving his hips. Ryouko rested on her back once more, slowly panting at the pleasure building up within her.

"Ooh…hoo…haa…." Ryouko moans out softly as Naegi slowly increased his speed, before smiling as she felt a pair of hands at her breasts. Naegi slowly groped Ryouko's breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth, earning a satisfied moan from Ryouko.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

The desk creaked as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. Sounds of pants and gasps of pleasure soon followed as Ryouko sat up a bit, before-

"Aghn!" Ryouko threw her head back as Naegi hits a sweet spot, and noticing this, Naegi attacked Ryouko's neck as he hits the sweet spot over and over again. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooooh!" Ryouko moans aloud as she wrapped her hand around Naegi's neck, waves of ecstasy coursed through her body.

"Mmnn…" Ryouko mewls as Naegi kissed her once more as the Luckster used his other hand to-

"Hii?!" Ryouko squeeks as Naegi rubbed her clitoris. Her body shook violently as Naegi increased his speed, gritting his teeth at the sudden tightness. "Ooh…R-Ryouko…"

"Nae….gi…kun…" Ryouko crossed her eyes and breathes out as she rose her hips a bit. Noticing the dangerous position, Naegi eyes Ryouko who merely smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "M-Make me yours Naegi-kun…I-I want…to secure…a…nggh….future for us both…"

Naegi's instincts went into high gear but still had a worried look before the Analyst assured him with a kiss. The moaned and grunts into each others mouth before Ryouko crossed her eyes as her womanhood squeezed Naegi to nigh levels.

"F-Fuah…Nhae….gh…i…kuun!" Ryouko threw her head back as her body went stiff, before-

"Ngaaaaaah!" The Analyst threw her head back as her body spasmed, the rush of orgasm crashing down on her body as Naegi thrusts deep into her. The sudden squeezing and the sheer tightness of Ryouko's womanhood sends Naegi into overdrive as he said, "R-Ryouko!"

"Agh!" Ryouko moans out once more as she felt Naegi's cock twitching within her, before a blast of thick and warm fluids enters her. Ryouko embraced Naegi tightly as she grits her teeth, the sheer amount of semen pumped into her leaked out as her eyes slightly rolled back.

Ryouko twitched, before a second orgasm blasted her with the knowledge she was filled with Naegi's semen. "Ooh!...oooh…hoo….haaa…" Ryouko whimpers before slumping back on the table. She peered to the side and saw a pool of semen was forming was dropping down from their thighs.

"Haah…haaa…haa…" Naegi remained as he was, his legs feeling weak from the intense orgasm as he eyed Ryouko. The Analyst held a satisfied smile as Naegi said, "Did…did that-"

"It…did…" Ryouko sighs in a pleased manner, before slowly sitting up and eyed Naegi. He had a slightly worried look on his face before Ryouko smiles and placed a hand on his cheeks again, making him eye her. "I already told you…Naegi-kun. I…am fine with this."

"…I see…" Naegi said, before slowly removing himself as am audible _POP!_ Was heard. Ryouko shudders at the semen instantly gushing out of her as she giggled. "Y-You sure came a lot…"

"S-Sorry…"

Ryouko shook her head to assure the Luckster but sniffed the air. "We smell funny now…"

Naegi's face looked mortified and said, "Y-Yeah…what would-"

"Do you want to continue this on the Academy showers?"

"…Eh?"

"Naegi-kun…" Ryouko muses and points below, towards Naegi's erect cock. "U-Um…I know that you're not done yet so…w-we can clean up while…um…taking care of that problem…"

Ryouko stood up as a trail of semen leaked down to her thighs, before she grabbed Naegi's hands and dragged him away. The two left the classroom looking disheveled before they quickly made their way towards the Academy showers.

After arriving, Ryouko instantly smashes her lips towards Naegi as the two enters a heated kiss. Ryouko slowly undid Naegi's clothes while Naegi slides down Ryouko's clothes. After leaving a trail of clothes, the two made their way towards a shower, still locked in their kiss before Ryouko switches the water on and made the water warm.

The feeling of water hitting them was soothing as they departed from their kiss with a thick trail of saliva, before Ryouko smiles and turns around. She spread apart her butt cheeks and said, "Naegi-kun…do you want to try this hole?"

Naegi's cock twitched at the words as Ryouko giggled. It was so easy to read him!

Ryouko slowly moved back in an impatient manner as she guided Naegi's cock onto her butt's entrance. It felt different comparing to her womanhood but…she licked her lips in anticipation.

Naegi took a deep breath, before slowly pushing his hips forward. Ryouko grits her teeth as the strange intrusion to her butt before-

"Agh!" Ryouko cries out as Naegi fully thrusts into her. The Luckster slightly threw his head back and crossed his eyes. The overwhelming tightness brutalized Naegi with pleasure as he felt his knees being weak a bit, before hearing Ryouko sigh in a content manner.

The Analyst turns around with a smile, the water made her hair wet and…well…she looked sexy. With am amused smile, Ryouko slowly wiggled her butt, moaning as she did that. "Y-You…haah…you can move now…"

Naegi nods, before slowly moving himself out and thrusts back in. The two started out slow, before Naegi leans in forward and groped Ryouko's plump breasts as he increased his speed. The Luckster breathed out heavily at the tight snatch before-

"Ngaah…" Ryouko whimpers as Naegi did a strong thrust, giving a spike of pleasure to both of them, before Ryouko leans back onto Naegi. The Luckster held Ryouko as he groped her breasts, groaning in pleasure. "Haah…faster…faster…faster…" Ryouko pants as their body moved in rhythm.

 _ **FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP! FWUP!**_

"Haahn! Ahn! Nhaah!" Ryouko moans aloud before Naegi spins her body and raised her left leg, before doing another strong thrust. The Analyst grits her teeth as her ass constricts Naegi even tighter. She dipped in three fingers into her womanhood, mewling in pleasure as she did that.

"Hoo…Nae…gi…kun…" Ryouko moans out as she feels a familiar sensation building up. The two slowly lowers themselves onto the floor as Naegi did slow, but strong thrusts. He felt his legs weak as he groaned out, "R-Ryouko…I-I'm…close…"

"It's okay…nggh…p-please…ooh…" Ryouko sighs in a fit of pleasure, before she felt Naegi planting a quick kiss on her and said-

"I love you."

"Nyhaaaaaaahhnn?!" Ryouko's body shook violently at those words as she was suddenly over swept by the rush of her orgasm as the sudden constriction caused Naegi to grit his teeth and threw his head back. "Ryouko!" The Luckster groans out before his cock twitched and blasted down his semen deep into Ryouko's butt.

Ryouko's mouth went agape in pleasure as the two rode their orgasm in sync. "Hoohn…" Ryouko whimpers as Naegi slowly removes himself from Ryouko as the two slumped together beneath the shower.

As Ryouko took a moment to share the afterglow, she eyes Naegi on her side who had his eyes closed, a bit exhausted from the event. Ryouko smiled and said, "D-Did…did it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah…" Naegi admitted bashfully. As the two stared at each other, they smiled and shared a brief kiss before slowly standing up. "U-Um…we should get cleaned now…" Naegi comments as he scratched his head. "I-I think we've been- ooh…"

Ryouko placed a hand at Naegi's cock and slowly rubbed her hand along it. "Mm…I don't think they won't mind if we're gone for a teensy bit longer…don't you think?"

"But-" Naegi protested only to be silence by a kiss from Ryouko as she released her hand of Naegi's cock. "Just kidding." Ryouko teased and hugged Naegi. "Let's properly clean one another okay?" The Analyst muses, before slowly rubbing her breasts on Naegi's chest.

"Ngeeh…l-let's clean each other…on every part of our body…"

* * *

 _ **Special Ending Epilogue**_

"Hmmm…" Ryouko sighs aloud in a pleased manner as she hugged Naegi's arm. After their…ehm…session, and within the showers too, the two had a change of clothes via locker. Of course, Ryouko was a bit weirded out at the fact she was wearing clothes of her…formal self.

"Urf…who wears the uniform unbuttoned? It's so weird!" Ryouko complained and buttoned up her uniform as Naegi opts a small chuckle. The two were walking back towards the cafeteria where Matsuda and Mukuro awaited, but they decide to take their time walking.

The Analyst smiled happily…before a solemn smile etched on her face. "…Naegi-kun…" Ryouko started softly, earning said attention of the Luckster. "What's going to happen after this?"

Naegi looked to the side and saw Ryouko's solemn smile as she said, "Even without my talent…anyone can tell that there isn't a happy ending in all this…"

"Mm…I like to think even in the darkest tunnel, there is always light awaiting at the very end." Naegi said and slightly peered up at Ryouko. The Analyst slightly giggled at their height difference before saying, "Care to explain?"

"Well…everyone has a happy ending in their story. Or rather…not everyone. But…I like to think everyone has their own ending, it's in their choice to make it happen…"

"…Choice…huh…"

"But…know…Ryouko." Naegi firmly said and held Ryouko's hands gently. "I'll be right behind you on every step you take from now on."

The Analyst blushed and leans her head atop Naegi's. Such warmth despite his smaller height but…he was far more bigger to her than anyone could be. To have pulled her out from the darkness, to have acknowledged her existence and being despite her past…

"Heehee...my little warrior of hope…" Ryouko giggled softly. The two had a peaceful walk, before arriving at the doorsteps of the cafeteria. The Analyst unconsciously bit her lip as she stood in front of the door. Her life would change after she walk through this door.

And yet…she know there's someone with her. She peered to the side and saw Naegi looking back, before smiling. Nodding, Ryouko took a deep breath as the two walked in. Instantly coming into view was Mukuro and Matsuda sitting on separated chairs.

"Oh…" Mukuro perked up, noticing them first as Ryouko removed herself from Naegi and slowly lowered her head. As the two joined on sitting nearby, Matsuda raised an eyebrow as he saw Ryouko fidgeting on her sit.

…

…

…

"S-So…" Mukuro started, breaking the silence. "What now?"

"…I suppose thinking our next action would be wise…" Matsuda said, before eyeing Ryouko. "And…what about you? Have you…remembered everything?"

"…Y-Yes….I…remember…" Ryouko answered slowly. "A-And…I know what I had done…"

"And…how are you taking this?"

"I suppose…I am a bit creeped out on what I did and…I honestly can say I dislike my…erm…formerself…"

Ryouko mumbles the last bit, but it was more than enough for Matsuda and Mukuro to understand, who widens their eyes in surprise. "Former…self?" Mukuro started. "As…in…"

"…I know what I'm saying…and…I believe in the decision I'm making. Even though I'm…I'm just another persona created by…my former self…I have a desire…a desire to live on as _**me**_!"

Matsuda and Mukuro looked even more baffled as Ryouko placed a hand in her chest. "U-Um…I know what I've done to you guys…and to others too…but…I can't change it. Nor…do I want to."

"…"

"B-Because of what I did…I-I don't think I'll be here today! I have accepted on what I did but…that was in the past. While this is a massive problem that can't be solved by simply sweeping it under the rug…I-I believe I can make it through! To live on…as Otonashi Ryouko!"

Matsuda and Mukuro looked even more stunned at the resolve, before Ryouko eyes the two. "A-And…will you be willing to accept me?"

…

…

…

Matsuda opts a thinking face. It was…well…sort of surprising. I mean, he thought that there was a chance this would happen but to think it would be real…

Slowly, he crossed his arms. "…I will accept. If it's for the better good for your well being, I'm willing to accept you…as Otonashi Ryouko. So as long as you stay happy…"

"T-Thank you!" Ryouko expresses her gratitude, before facing Mukuro who held a serious thinking face. She closed her eyes and remained silent…before saying, "I can't say this is normal either. It's…a bit strange because I've known Junko-chan all my life but…"

She opens her eyes and faces Ryouko. "I suppose if she's my sister…does that mean you're my sister as well?"

"Err…I think?"

"It's fine." Mukuro says in a slightly satisfied tone. "I suppose if that's your decision then I'll respect it. But I ask of you-"

"I'm serious…Mukuro-nee." Ryouko said, before laughing inside her head at the last bit. "I-I want to…change. To live on as Otonashi Ryouko…"

"…Then I'll respect your decision…so as long as you're comfortable with it." Mukuro firmly stated. "And…if that makes you happy as well…then I suppose it's fine…"

Ryouko's face erupts into a beaming smile before she stood up and walked towards Matsuda and Mukuro, before enveloping her arms around the two. "T-Thank you…Yasuke-kun…Mukuro-nee…I-I…I'm truly happy for this!"

The two couldn't help but make a small smile and squeezed Ryouko's arm gently in an act of assurance. As the three had their moment, Naegi smiled and stood up, before slowly walking away. It was a fact that those three, once upon a time, had a special bond before one of them decides to live on as someone else entirely…

Of course things change…but that doesn't mean they can make new bonds. Deciding to leave them for their privacy, Naegi was about to leave when-

"Naegi-kun!" Ryouko's voice chirped before the Luckster turned around only to see a flash of red before he felt being embraced. He blinked and saw Ryouko placed his head on her chest, before smiling. "Where are you going?"

"Uuh…to give privacy?"

Ryouko laughed and dragged Naegi to sit with three and said, "Why?"

"I believe there are…other pressing matters…" Matsuda warns before he felt a light jab on his shoulder. Ryouko pouted and said, "Geez…you're such an overkill!"

Of course…she had now started to fully live as the new girl. Ryouko gathers Mukuro, Naegi and Matsuda closer, before sighing in a happy manner. "What comes soon after this…is but the start of the large wave we have to endure…"

"...Ryouko?" Naegi went as Ryouko smiled, before wrapping her arms around three of the people she _**had**_ , and _**still**_ cared the most for. "There is still one more path to go…"

"…To take responsibility right?" Naegi muses as Ryouko smiled, before it turned into a solemn one. It doesn't take an expert, nor her own talent to know what comes after this. As Ryouko tightens her grip on the three, she closed her eyes.

"But before we cross that bridge…can we enjoy this moment?"

The three eyed each other, before smiling a bit. There was but one thing she still kept within herself even after deciding to live on as a new person. "You always like to do your own thing don't you?" Naegi muses as Ryouko smiled.

…

…

…

After all this struggle…lies the final fight before her.

The fight at the end…

No way is there to turn back…

But…the answer is obtained…

* * *

"…W-What?" Kirigiri Jin went in a baffled manner as he eyed the sight before him. He saw Matsuda, Mukuro and Ryouko standing before him, with Naegi standing at the back of the room. Jin slowly rubbed his temples and said, "What you're telling me…is this true?"

"It's just as Matsuda-kun has stated…" A nearby Tengan Kazuo mused as he eyed the tree. "They hold responsible for the cause of the Tragedy at Hope's Peak Academy and having riled up the Reserve Course Student to start the 'Parade' not to mention killing off the Steering Committee…"

The three had a harden look as Tengan eyed Ryouko who stood in the middle. "And this person…Otonashi Ryouko is it?"

"Y-Yes…" Ryouko admitted and lowers her head. Jin slowly blinked and said, "But…I thought you said-"

"I was indeed Enoshima Junko but…I-I have decide to move on from that! To live on as Otonashi Ryouko!"

Jin blinked again. It was…weird considering the fact that Junko had loved her dear classmates so much and yet…she did all that? The Principal eyes Naegi on the back who nods, indicating that Ryouko meant by her words.

Jin sighed heavily and said, "…Leave and wait outside. I…I need to discuss over things…"

The three perpetrator nods and left the room with Naegi in tow. As the door closed, Ryouko let's out a heavy sigh. "Urf…that was much more harder than I thought…"

"I doubt we'll get off with just a warning…" Matsuda mused the brutal truth as Mukuro nods silently. Of course, Ryouko slowly inched herself towards Naegi and held his hand. His returned grip soothed her as she sighed heavily.

"…We'll be going away for a long time…anyone can see that…" Ryouko laments as a solemn smile etched on her face. "…And we're not going to have it easy either…"

"Best we prepare ourselves…" Matsuda muses as he and Mukuro stared at Ryouko. The Analyst's face hardens, before sighing heavily. "Just a few hours when I'm trying to do good, and I'll be going away already…"

Another tightened grip from Naegi caught her attention as he smiled at her. "It's fine…I'll be with you all the way…"

"Even if I'm gone?"

"Then I'll wait…"

"Easier said than done…" Ryouko pouts, before smiling a bit. Truth to be told…she felt something that her former self would have not felt…

Hope.

A hope was felt within her. With the hope and knowledge that everything is going to be better soon, and Naegi by her side of course, she had felt a huge sense of hope, for herself…and others. As the Analyst closed her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I hope everything works out properly…"

* * *

And of course, news of the perpetrator spread like fire amongst the staff of Hope's Peak Academy. Deciding to take action, Headmaster Kirigiri Jin and Advisor Tengan Kazuo had settled on for a trial for the perpetrator of the Tragedy.

In charges of, being responsible for the Tragedy, manipulating the Reserve Course Student to start the Parade and ultimately brainwashing Class 77-B into Ultimate Despair. Of course…it doesn't stop there.

As the hammer of judgement within the trail was slammed down, the words that sealed the fate of the perpetrator was heard.

"Matsuda Yasuke, the Ultimate Neurologist. Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier and Otonashi Ryouko, the Ultimate Analyst and formerly Enoshima Junko, the Ultimate Fashionista. You have been sentenced to fifteen years of prison in charges for being the ones responsible for the Tragedy at Hope's Peak, manipulating the Reserve Course Student to start the Parade and murder of the Steering Committee not to mention the innocent lives lost."

Ryouko downcast her head in the middle of the trial room as all eyes laid on her.

"Further more, Otonashi Ryouko is assigned to have counseling three times in a week to prevent relapse towards her former self."

And…the good bye wasn't pretty either. As Ryouko left the trial room, lots of the members of Hope's Peak eyed her, whether with intense hatred or pity, save for her classmates of course who only looked shock in response.

The Analyst had anticipated this of course, because she knew they weren't getting off easy. As she entered the vehicle she was about to be sent away, she felt a gentle arm grab her before she could enter it.

She turned around to see Naegi grabbing her hand as he slowly wrapped his pinky finger over hers. "I'll be waiting…"

"…" Ryouko could only remain silent in response, before raising her head. Tears leaked out as she smiled at him. "Then…I'll return to you soon…so…please hang in there okay?"

And of course…the ride towards her correctional facility wasn't easy either. Leaving away from her friends…Naegi…

It was devastating. Ryouko could only look up into the sky, and surprisingly, it was…bright. Like… bright blue sky replaced the bloody stained sky she saw before. As she stared at the sky, her mind drifts onto Naegi's promise, before she smiled towards herself.

"…My…dearest…Ultimate Hope…"

But…the change didn't stop there. With no one to lead the riots, the Reserve Course quickly died down as the damage they caused subsided slowly. With the help of Gekkogahara Miaya and Fujisaki Chihiro, and the immense help Munakata Kyousuke, they had already started a program to return back Class 77-B and their teacher, Yukizkme Chisa, back to normal.

All lives that was lost had been placed in a monument directly made in front of the damaged Main Course building, in memory of the ones that had lost their lives during the Tragedy.

Following this, Tengan and Jin personally destroyed the Suicide and Brainwashing Videos under the cooperation of Mukuro and Matsuda. Of course...the news got only better from here.

Deciding how boring the events had unfolded, Kamukura Izuru had turned himself over to the officials of the Academy where he now is going under treatment to be restored back as Hinata Hajime.

And of course…this wouldn't have happened with the help of Naegi Makoto.

And thus…the Tragedy has came to an end. The Ultimate Despair has diminished and finally, everything was slowly restored back to normal, henceforth…with his role in this, Naegi Makoto has been bestowed-

As the Ultimate Hope.

* * *

 _ **Finale Epilogue**_

' _And of course, all things considered, I would like to deeply apologize to you, Sakakura Juzo, for almost revealing your secret. Funny thing is that, I just happened to remember it. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?'_

 _Signed, Otonashj Ryouko_

Ryouko sighs in a satisfied manner and fully closed the apology letter and settled in on a nearby desk. She leans back on her chair and sighs again in a relaxed manner. This had been the fifth personal apology letter than she had wrote down towards certain people that her former self had ruined during the Tragedy.

As leans back and eyed her surrounding, suffice to say, she was in her cell. It wasn't bad, but rather fancy. A bed, a desk and a proper bathroom was supplied, truly, Hope's Peak was amazing despite their troubles recently.

It had been a solid month since her time within her sentence time and while she wasn't exactly happy, it'll have to suffice. The situation was more easy than she could have analyzed.

She'll be in here for quite the long time, maybe released faster for her good behavior, before meeting up Naegi on her release to have a happy ending.

"Haah…" Ryouko sighs. "Everything is so predictable…how boring."

"Otonashi Ryouko!"

"Y-Yes?!" The Analyst jumped as her name was called. She eyed the nearby door and saw it opening as a guard popped in. "You have a visitor."

"Eh?" Ryouko went, a bit surprised. Odd…that was not within her calculation. Curious, she followed the guard towards the visiting room and-

"Ryouko!"

The Analyst blinked, before seeing-

"Naegi-kun?"

She saw Naegi sitting patiently, waiting for her as Ryouko ran up to him before enveloping him in an embrace. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting of course!" Naegi said and returns the hug. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, paper work sure is a hassle!"

"Y-Yes!" Ryouko happily said and sat next to Ryouko. "S-So how are you?"

"Pretty much the same…"

"O-Oh…um…how's the Academy?"

"We're fixing it up rather fast, but it's to be expected with Munakata-senpai's help…"

"Oh!"

As the two conversed, Ryouko placed her head on her cheeks, affectionately staring down at Naegi. It was…soothing to have him here and…she honestly didn't expect him to visit.

…

Maybe things aren't so bad when it's unpredictable. Ryouko giggles to herself, before embracing Naegi suddenly. "R-Ryouko?"

"Sorry…I just missed you so much…"

The boy who had gone so far for her, to have willingly accept her existence and to have pulled her out of the despair crazed stance. As Ryouko hugged Naegi tighter, she eyed a nearby window directly in front of her…and saw her reflection…or rather…

Her former self.

She saw Junko mimicking her actions, hugging Naegi as Junko grinned at her. Ryouko blinks…before smiling. She closed her eyes…before opening them again and eyed the reflection only to see her normal self, with Junko no longer there.

…

…

…

She smiled. She smiled with the acceptance in her head as she hugged Naegi tighter. Her dearest Naegi, her dearest Luckster…and…

"…My hope…"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

And thus ends Ryouko's chapter. I deeply apologize if this isn't good but…I think this is my favorite story. Not only I fixed the Danganronpa Universe but also changed it entirely!

And also, if you guys picked up the hint, this chapter has similarity towards Junko's chapter!

BOTH girls seeks acceptance, one desires acceptance of herself while the other her existence. Two different words yet same core!

Number two, they both found hope, which is Naegi. Number three, both girls had their initial lemon in the classroom of 78, only the desk is different!

Overall, why I go such lengths for the story is to properly celebrate the end of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga for the Danganronpa Series. Seriously…it has been such an amazing journey!

So…I suppose I should say this in advance.

 **THE VOTE COUNT AS BEEN RESET!**

I'm sorry if the formatting is not as complete as previous works but I promise the next chapter will be back to normal.

Also, we've achieved as the highest review story in the DR Fanfic fandom! Yay! But this is nothing biggie, this is but a small step for our amazing journey! I'll see you guys on the next update!

Also, I can't believe I forgot to mention this but I would like to express my greatest thanks and gratitude towards a PM friend of mine that goes by the name The Deity with Two Faces!

As a matter of fact, this buddy of mine here is the genius behind Ruruka's chapter and this very chapter! You won't believe the effort he placed to help me, hell, he's the person behind this entire chapter!

And so, *takes of a hat and bows* thank you my buddy for saving the day! No seriously, he saved this chapter from being unnecessarily horrible!

That's all folks! Jibster out!


	16. Royal Touches (Naegi x Sonia)

And so…I return with an update. Hurmm…look, I know things have been like shite recently but there are things that I want to discuss with you guys…which I will talk about at the end of the chapter. Till' then, enjoy the chapter.

 _NOTE: This chapter is NON-CANON to any other chapters._

 **The Luckster and his Luck**

By Jibster

Chapter Sixteen: Royal Touches (Naegi x Sonia)

Sonia Nevermind.

Sonia-senpai.

The Ultimate Princess.

Sonia is perfect. She is perfect in everything. Athletics, academics and even in appearance. An epitome of 'perfection' for all girls. Perfect as she is, she's even a Princess over an entire nation who desires but nothing for the best wishes of her own people.

However…

I wonder what lies within this perfect girl? Because after all…nothing is perfect in this world.

* * *

"I…implore you to change your decision…" Headmaster Jin said in a rather nervous manner as a bead of sweat ran down by his head. Why do you ask? Well the answer lies in front of him. It had been a stressful night that's for sure…

Added along with a student of his standing in front of him.

Tense filled the air, yet it was but a breeze for the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind. Situations like this was a normal thing for her as…you know…as she was raised for every possible outcome regarding her nation.

However, today she had used it for an entirely…simple reason.

"But I refuse!"

The Princess had firmly said her reason as Jin unconsciously scratched his head. Why was the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy was listening…no…obeying one of his student's demands?

Well it's quite the story truth to be told. As Sonia made a satisfied smile, her mind drifts off to an event that happened just recently…

* * *

It had been a quiet afternoon as Sonia casually strolled on the street. She had an enjoyable day as usual at the Academy and was walking home alone towards her home. She had opt to ignore the usual fancy car picking her up and instead walked home.

On the way, she usually passed by this shopping districting, wistfully eyeing her surrounding and thoroughly enjoyed the soon to be evening as the district buzzled about. There wasn't that much people, most of them were office workers going out for a nice drink at a local bar, or families going out together and even elderly doing some shopping.

The sight, though simple in the eyes of local, never ceased to amaze her as her eyes sparkled with fascination. Do they plan these things out? Was it a routine? Do they go alone or usually have friends that invite them? Or were they invited instead?

Of course, the sight of a beautiful foreign girl looking amazed at the simple sights garnered attention, but nothing more from stares of awe and more or less dirty looks from older men. Still, it was a nice atmosphere.

Sonia sighed out.

"Maybe someday I can-"

 _ **WHEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

"…?"

Sonia side stepped at the sound of a siren as a truck passed by her. Usually, large vehicles don't pass through the area, however, it seems it was a truck from the fire department. Was there a place in fire? The Princess decided to fasten her pace a bit as soon as she saw the truck went to a specific corner.

Could…could it be that-

The Princess fasten her pace even more before taking a turn into a large road where lots of people gathering…oh and a large building on fire. The building seemed like a hotel of sorts as Sonia widens her eyes.

Truth to be told, the place set in blazes right now was an extremely fancy hotel where the Academy had assigned her to. For both luxury and protection though it would it seem that it's currently on fire. "Haaaah…" Sonia huffed out her dismay.

She was sad at the event, partly due to the fact that her personal belongings were there. She wasn't sad at the fancy stuff being destroyed, but rather, the small things that she had obtained during the Academy. Pictures, items, all gone.

Sonia frowned but quickly shook her head before-

"Ah! Sonia-san!"

She heard a male voice before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the Academy's resident Scout, Kizakura Koichi. He had a look of relief on his face as he said, "Thank the gods you're fine! Quick, let us get you to the Academy!"

Sonia knew the standard procedure, kinda like the evacuation process for those fancy VIP or an important political figure, and she was no less an exception. Kizakura guided her onto a fancy car nearby as the two went in.

As soon as they entered, Kizakura whipped up a phone, a frown etched on face, which was rare, as he dialed a number and quickly waited. Sonia tilt her head in a curious manner as Kizakura tilt his body in an effort for Sonia to not hear his conversation.

"Hello…yes…this is Kizakura of Hope's Peak…"

Kizakura spoke up quietly with a hint of venom within his voice. Sonia's curiosity was indeed piqued as she couldn't help but over hear more as Kizakura whispered harshly.

"What do you mean an employee did it?! This is your fault! Why on _**earth**_ would you let them smoke on the halls?!"

…?

"You have expensive materials there, easily burnt! You tell me they took a smoke there?!"

Sonia tuned out as soon as Kizakura said that line. So it had been a staff's fault this happened? She sighed a bit and eyed outside the window of the car. The knowledge of having her favorite stuff burned down due to a simple mistake saddened her.

Speaking of which, her mind drifts off to another thing. Where would she stay after this? Will they find another place? Or maybe let her stay in the Academy dorms?

Or…or…just…just maybe…

...

…

…

"Ah, sorry for that…"

Kizakura's voice snapped back Sonia to reality as she eyed him again. She shook her head and made a polite smile. "It's fine Kizakura-sensei," She assured the Scout. "There are times when even I myself get frustrated at others."

"You sure don't show it though…"

"I am trained to mask my feelings, for both myself and my people. It is one of the features of being a Princess!" Sonia exclaimed in a proud manner. "After all, you wouldn't want a swearing, raging foul mouthed Princess yes?"

"That's…one way to see it…"

* * *

After an hour or so, they two arrived at the Academy and swiftly made their way towards the Headmaster's Office. It had already been evening when she left the Academy just now and though it is night time now, she noticed the Academy had some of it's lights in.

"…?"

Kizakura noticed Sonia's curious face as she said, "Oh the lights? On some days, work requires us to stay over, or even longer…"

Maybe that's why Chisa-sensei have certain days where she was tired.

Anyway, the two swiftly carried out their walk until finally arriving at the Headmaster's Office. Kizakura did a knock as he said, "Kizakura and Sonia here, we're going in."

The Scout assured Sonia to go in first, opening the door as she did a polite nod before walking in. She instantly saw the Headmaster's serious face, blazer on his chair rather than wearing it. He seemed stressed, but it was to be expected. What would happen to him if a Princess of an entire nation, who was entrusted to him, had been in that fire under the Academy's, therefore to a certain degree his, recommendation of hotel?

…

…

…?

Sonia realized what she had thought, before opting a tiny, hidden smile. Anyway, she sat on a nearby couch as Jin rose his head, slowly sighing out as he did that. "I am…truly sorry Sonia-san," The Headmaster's apologized deeply.

The Princess shook her head and said, "It's no problem Headmaster. I'm sure it wasn't entirely all your fault."

"Thank you for understanding…" Jin said his great fullness before opting a serious face. "And now, we'll try to get you to stay at a new place as soon as possible, maybe another a better somewhere…-"

As Jin mumbled something, Sonia closed her eyes, seemingly waiting for something as she patiently remained silent. Meanwhile with the Headmaster, he was sweating like bullets. See, he _**had**_ to remained calm in front of Sonia, trying to bear the situation right now.

See…Sonia was luckily unscathed in the events, which had her place burned down due to some idiot doing something he shouldn't do in the wrong place. Now what made him nervous was the fact that it was Hope's Peak, which means him to a certain degree, fault that Sonia was in this situation.

Now take that, slap it onto a news paper.

 _'Princess of Novoselic endangered due to the tardiness of the Headmaster of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy.'_

He could just see the headlines now!

Anyway, Jin had finished talking to some Network connections on the phone as he said, "It's unfortunate we couldn't save much of your things save for chests made out of…titanium…"

"It's fine really, though I had wished the regular boxes were saved instead…" Sonia admitted. "I hold my time here precious…"

Jin gave a small nod off understanding as he said, "I can see that. At the very least, we have set up a new place for you and-"

"If I may Headmaster…" Sonia interjects as Jin raised an eye brow. The Headmaster eyed Sonia who stood up and smiled at him.

"I refuse to stay in any given place that is provided."

…

…

…

"Huh?"

"Hm?" Sonia tilt her head, still holding the smile. She knows Jin heard her the first time, but she wasn't going to back down, not engage in any games. She was serious on this. As the aura of her leadership leaked out, Jin widens his eyes.

"C-Could…could you repeat that?"

Sonia nods and said, "If I have to be detailed, I refuse to stay in a place provided by the Academy."

"B-But…but this-"

"I am capable of taking care of myself thank you very much," Sonia politely interjects again, before opening her eyes to a near squint as she said, "And you are in no position to decline this."

"W-What?!"

"But of course," Sonia declared and tilt her head to the side, smiling again as Jin started to sweat like bullets. "Was it not the fault of a careless employee disposing some kind of flammable object in an area that he shouldn't have, in a _**reputed**_ place no less…"

"W-Where are you going with this?"

"In a place where it was _**highly**_ recommend by the Academy, don't you play a part in this?"

…

Well shit.

"In a sense, is it not your fault I'm in this position? Not only you have endangered a person of my status, but wouldn't it be bad for the Academy itself if they found out I was in this predicament?"

"I-I…"

"But if you're a humble person, then I suppose it wouldn't be a problem if I called Father and Mother of my situation-"

"…"

"…"

Sonia kept her smile the entire time as she sighed happily. Things were going in her favour for sure…and it seems the sense of a new adventure over the horizon isn't so far now! Of course, this ordeal was _**not**_ going in Jin's favour at all!

Quick as a flash, he had decided to make a countermeasure. There was a sense that Sonia had a specific reason to not accept his decision. Maybe she tried to get away from watchful eyes? No…the reason wasn't important.

It was where to find where she could stay. Leaving her in an apartment was out of question, seeing as she had no form of absolute protection, and anything could happen in the middle of the city even if it was a high class apartment complex!

Next was the Academy Dormitory. That was also out of question as anything could happen as well! Staying with her own friend was also out of question-

"Headmaster…if I may have another tiny request…"

Sonia used her fingers to mimic her squishing something as Jin raised an eyebrow. The Princess smiled and said, "It would be better if I could stay with a fellow student, preferably a friend, kind of like…um…Host Family?"

 _ **Shit.**_

It's like she had cards even on _**his**_ hand! Even so…to disagree would make the Academy lose face and possibly cause an entire nation to go on a revolt. He shuddered at the thought before sighing. "I'm in no position to decline but…I…implore you to change your decision…"

* * *

 _ **Which of course, we go back to the present as to how our dear Princess arrived in her current situation.**_

Sonia proudly stood with poise with a breeding smile as Jun lowered his head and sighed heavily. "At the very least…I'll choose who you can stay with…"

"And from my end," Sonia mused and zipped her mouth. "It's a secret between us~."

On one hand, he was extremely proud on the fact that she had grown, and still growing mind you, into a beautiful brilliant young lady…but _**on another hand as well**_ …

He sighed as he lowered his head again. "Kizakura, please show her to the Teacher's lounge for the moment, I need to go through our database. Come back once you've settled her…"

In this entire ordeal, Kizakura was sitting across Sonia with an amused expression as he stood up. "Right-o Headmaster, let us depart Sonia-san!" The Scout invited as he opened the doors. Sonia did a polite bow, smile still etched on her face.

"Until then Headmaster."

"Y-Yes…"

As the Princess and Scout left the Office, Kizakura couldn't help but hold back an amused laugh as he walked alongside Sonia. "So then dearest Princess, I recommend setting you up within' the Teacher's Lounge. We have a couch should you feel exhausted and I can set up something to drink as well."

"Coffee would be nice, thank you," Sonia mused as she eyed the window. "Night huh…"

Normally, she would be at home right now, whether reflecting her day on a nice, soothing warm bath, or simply lounging around with tea and biscuit. Or you know…'surf' the internet for her other darker interests.

Anyway, Kizakura guided Sonia into a room where she saw a comfy looking room with a large table, some couch sprawled around and an overall relaxing place. "This place…is different from the one I saw Chisa-sensei in?" Sonia voices out her thoughts as Kizakura perked his head up.

"That was the office, this is a place where us staff…more or less goof off," Kizakura mused. "And also where I escape the Headmaster's rant."

Sonia giggled as she sat on a nearby couch and eyed Kizakura who was prepping up the coffee machine. "I heard you wanted coffee," The Scout spoke up. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Pure black please."

"That's…some strong stuff…"

"It helps me keep refresh as I do my late studies, or when duty calls at late hours," Sonia muses and opts a happy sigh. "It is truly a blessing so I won't ever be caught at a distraught over time."

"So…you have days where you don't even sleep?" Kizakura questions, placing some powder on the machine. "Don't you feel exhausted?"

"You'll learn to get used to it. After all, it is my destiny to keep up, keep shape and keep on striving. All is for my people of course," Sonia admits with a happy smile. Of course, Kizakura couldn't help but have a sense of pity. Small wonder she was so interested in normal daily intervals and exchangers, she had a tight spot even during her childhood!

"I'll just leave this for a moment and get you some blankets, it'll help you get comfy."

"That would be lovely, thank you Kizakura-sensei."

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

"Will that be all?" Kizakura questions as he eyed Sonia. She is now holding a mug of her coffee while having a blanket wrapped around her in a comfortable manner. The Princess nods in confirmation as she smiled at him.

"Thank you very much Sensei." Sonia thanked politely as Kizakura nods in return. The Scout turned around and walked away from the room, opening the doors as he walked out.

"If you would excuse me," The Scout muses and closed the door, but not before saying, "The Principal requires an ear for him to scream on."

Sonia giggled at the statement before hearing the doors closed. As soon as Kizakura left, Sonia let's out a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee. What to do now? But of course…wait. And wait. And so, after a five minute wait, Sonia stood up and walked away from the room, coffee in hand and blanket on shoulder.

She was curious as to whom she would be staying with, and the potential candidates as well! She had a few people whom the Academy might pair her up with. The first person which entered her mind was more or less someone who hold the same level of 'power' as her status.

With that being Togami Byakuya.

He was rich, handsome and smart, befitting of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny but…his…character suffice to say was something she more or less dislike. She didn't dislike him in general, just his…colourful character.

Her second candidate in her mind was someone whom she had a more attached relationship, with that being her Class's representative, Nanami Chiaki. Oh the wonderful times she could just imagine, the moments of playing games together, maybe staying up all night and even beyond! Like playing a darker, more explicit game and-

 _ **Ehm**_.

That's for another time she suppose.

Anyway, her final candidate in her mind was another classmate whom she was close with, Tanaka Gundham. She absolutely felt aesthetic at the thought of being with him, the anticipation of being able to play near the Dark Deva's at a constant daily basis was overwhelming! Not to mention the possibility of meeting even more animals as well!

Sonia breathed out in a happy manner before noticing she finally arrived at the Headmaster's Office. Without wasting any time at all, Sonia knelt down and pressed her ear onto the door of the office, hearing the engaging conversation within.

* * *

"To hell with those lots!" Jun huffed and slammed a document folder on to the desk. Nearby, Kizakura was sitting on a couch, flask in hand as he chuckled a bit.

"The Steering Committee I presume?"

" _ **We hold no responsibility in this!**_ They say. _**You are to uphold the responsibility Kirigiri! Was it not your choice whether she stays without security and has freedom?!**_ Pah!"

Kizakura chuckled and said, "Though they were the one who suggested it in the first place. I swear all they care about is their status and money in their pockets…"

Jin sat back on his chair, blazer already hung nearby and sleeves rolled up, a typical image of an office man in a stressed condition. The Headmaster rubbed his temples and said, "Kizakura, lay it on me."

"Several candidates," The Scout wasted no time and placed files in front of Jin. "We have some strong candidates for both her safety and well fare."

Jin eyes the first file and said, "Togami of Class 78th. That is an excellent candidate, though knowing Sonia I doubt she would be thrilled due to Togami's…colourful character. Keep him up in the air for the moment."

Kizakura nods and placed aside the file and from there, the two discussed over things. Chiaki was another excellent candidate, though Jun didn't trust her safety. Though it sounds cold, could Chiaki provide the full safety for a Princess? Well maybe but he couldn't be too sure, so he decided to keep her up in the air.

The next candidate was several other people, with more being rejected due to possible incompatible personalities, or lack of facilities or some placed in a dangerous area. The recent rejected one, making it the thirtieth candidate, was Gundham.

While they are close for sure, Jin forbade the idea instantly. What if an animal went rogue, or a sickness was looking about? He didn't want to endangered her lest he get chewed by the committee again. And so, after a grueling three hours, Jin sighed out in defeat.

"Is there anyone who we can properly pick? Right now out highest candidate is either Togami or let her stay with one of the teachers, preferably Chisa…"

Nearby, Kizakura opts a thinking face, before placing a file on the table, this time it was separated from the rest. Jin perked his head up as he eyed the file name. "Naegi?" He questioned as Kizakura shrugged nearby.

"Boy has a reputation amongst the fellow students _**and**_ staff."

That…doesn't surprise Jin to be honest. He was a star amongst the elite students within the Academy, not due to his talent or anything but rather his down to earth nature, so he wasn't surprised his name came up, however, he did still had his doubts.

"Average family…average house…average area…" Jin mumbled as Kizakura took a sip of his flask and explained Jin regarding the Luckster.

"He lives in an average area, so safety can be guaranteed, not to mention his family are warm people as well. With Naegi himself there, I think Sonia could, at the very least, be staying comfortably for the duration of her stay."

Of course, Jin nods as the two discussed over things. However, the discussion were left deaf for the moment as we return back to our Princess who is still sitting by the door. Said Princess was bit sad she wasn't allowed to stay with some of her friends, but the name of her junior made a small smile appear on her face.

As she sat back on the wall, enjoying the presence of her coffee and blanket, her mind drifts off to a memory regarding her Luckster junior over a month ago...

* * *

It had been a usual day within her classroom. Nekomaru and Akane was doing their usual brawl, Ibuki cheering the two up with her usual jams and Sonia herself was having lunch with her fellow girl friends. Nearby, Koizumi Mahiru sighed as she stared at the brawl nearby.

"Honestly, don't those two have anything else in their mind except 'sparring'?" The Photographer mused. "I mean, their sparring usually cost half of the entire classroom!"

"It's certainly better then being cooped up silently with Mister Bedhead there…" Hiyoko groans nearby and jabs her thumb rudely towards Nagito who was reading a book, occasionally laughing to himself. The Traditional Dancer squints her eyes and eyed the book cover.

 _ **'How to spread Hope-**_

"See?!"

Nearby, Tsumiki Mikan shyly voices out her opinion. "I-It's nice to have a moment of peace time to time-"

"Never asked your opinion pig face!"

"Kyah?! Pig face?!"

The poor Nurse shrunk comically into that of a chibi as she hid beneath her own desk. Satisfied, Hiyoko huffed back on her chair and said, "At least the weekends are coming, then I'll be off these retards…"

"Y-You shouldn't speak of them _**that**_ badly…" Mahiru spoke with a sweat drop, before opting a thinking face. "But now that you mention it, it's Friday tomorrow isn't it? Any weekend plans?"

"Weekend plans?" Sonia questioned in a curious manner as the Princess opt an awe struck expression. "Is it something special?"

"It's nothing special really…" Mahiru explained. "You don't have outings before?"

Sonia opts a small smile and said, "I have to admit…not really. I mostly spend my time in the library of my home and practicing other duties that I must take over one day."

"Well that sucks."

"Saionji-san!" Mahiru hushed the Traditional Dancer who shrugged at the notice. The Photographer shook her head but said, "To answer your question, Weekend plans is a term for…well…weekend plans. From arranged meeting with friends to doing your own thing. Kind of like your own personal agenda…I think?"

Sonia took a moment to absorb the information, before nodding her head. "I see!" The Princess spoke was the fascination. "Do you perhaps have any weekend plans?"

"I'm mostly practicing at home…" Hiyoko mused lazily and rested her head on her desk. "Can't go slacking off one bit!...though a rest would be nice…"

"I'll be at the Academy actually…" Mahiru mused. "Helping out some students and the council regarding news and such. Self volunteered."

Sonia nods at her friends plans, before eyeing her side where class representative Chiaki lies, face still glued to her game like usual. "Nanami-san, what about you?" The Princess asked as Chiaki perked her head up.

"I'll be at home as well…maybe…"

"Well that's-"

" _ **A LOAD OF CRAP!"**_

…

…

…?

The girls blinked at the sudden manly voice interrupting Sonia's words as everyone perked their head up, even Akane and Nekomaru stopped their antics. Bursting into the room was Gundham with an unusual panic like demeanor.

"Where is it?!" He cursed and ignored everyone as he went straight to his desk and flailed the items within. "I can't find it! Where is it?!"

Of course, though used to his exaggerated demeanor, everyone took notice that he wasn't speaking like how he usually would, which means it was something urgent. Perking her head up once more, Chiaki spoke up.

"Gundham-kun, something wrong?"

"It's missing! I can't find it!"

His panicked state made Chiaki opt a serious face as he continued-

"I can't find Jum-P!"

…

…

…

At this point, everyone opt a deadpan face, before turning tail and ignored him.

"Hey!"

Ignoring the cries of Gundham, Hiyoko huffed and said, "Could…you know…be anymore specific? Oh wait…you can't."

"He's small, round and fluffy!"

"…" Hiyoko stared at Gundham again with a stoic expression, before eyeing Mahiru. "So anything new recently?"

"Hey!"

As the frantic muttering of the Animal Breeder was ignored, Sonia eyed him in a sad manner. Taking notice, Hiyoko said, "Oh wait…don't tell me you have an idea? Care to translate?"

"Of course! This is a grave situation indeed!" Sonia exclaimed as she opts a serious face. "Jum-P is very important to Tanaka-kun!"

"So what the heck _**is**_ a Jum-P-"

"He's one of the Dark Deva's of Destruction!"

"That isn't any better damn it!"

As Hiyoko was about to rant again, the sound of door knocking was heard. Momentarily stopping their activities, everyone perked their heads up and eyed the door where a voice spoke up. "E-Ehm, Naegi Makoto of Class 78 entering. If you would excuse me…"

Opening the door was Naegi with a couple of his classmates behind him, snickering at said Luckster for some reason. Of course, familiar with him, Chiaki stood up and said, "Naegi-kun? Something wrong?"

"E-Em…if I may ask…" Naegi politely started as his classmate started laughing. Said Luckster sighed and pointed at something atop his head. "Did Gundham-senpai lose a hamster?"

…

…

…

Eh?

At this point, everyone eyed Naegi's head. And there…lies Jum-P. Fast asleep. While clutching Naegi's ahoge like a pillow. _**Aaaaaand that picture is engrave to everyone's mind forever.**_

Seeing this, Sonia's eyes became star struck, approaching the Luckster and-

"What kind of sorcery is this?!"

Gundham zoomed past by the Princess and stood in front of Naegi. "This is but a glorious day for the Dark realm! Not only our fellow comrade he returned but a is kept safe as well!" Gundham started his exaggerated speaking again. "You should be proud to be in the presence of the Dark Deva's of Destruction!"

"U-Um…you're welcome?"

"Now then…return to us!" Gundham exclaimed happily. Slowly waking up from it's slumber, Jum-P fluttered it's eyes slowly and eyed Gundham…before widening them.

"Squee!"

"N-Nani?!" Gundham recoiled back in shock. "What do you mean you don't want to return to the Dark Side?!"

"Squee!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man!"

"SQUEE!"

"Language!" Gundham fumed, before placing his index, middle and thumb over his face, making a pose as he opts a serious gaze. "It seems the time you've spent in the light realm has clouded your judgement…very well then! Dark Deva's, rally the tower position!"

At this point, behind Naegi, Hifumi and Leon snickered as the former took out a camera and snapped pictures. "This one's a keeper!" Said Hifumi as Leon howled in laughter. Of course, Class 77-B watched in amusement at the sight of Gundham's hamsters coming out of him as he stretched his arm out.

Said hamsters stood atop each other and formed a tower, before falling forward and latched onto Jum-P...as Gundham pulled hard. Which of course, Jum-P retaliated by latching into Naegi's ahoge and clung to it as they ensue into a tug of war!

"Squee!"

"You will return to us Jum-P!"

"Squee!"

"Don't go into the light fool!"

"D-Don't I get a say in this?!" Naegi complained at the sensation of his hair tugging.

"Squee!"

"Quiet!"

* * *

Of course, after a funny moment, and painful for Naegi, Gundham successfully pried Jum-P off Naegi with a triumphed smirk. "You fool…" Gundham talked to Jum-P. "You should know the dark side always-"

"Squee!" Jum-P let's out a nasty screech before visibly shaking. Of course, in all this, Gundham ignored the cries with a smirk before-

"Oi." Hiyoko mused and saw a wet patch on Gundham's shoulders followed by black droppings. "Did he took a dump on you?"

…

…

…

"I must go!"

The Breeder ran while muttering curse words that seem like gibberish talk. As Class 77-B erupts into a fit of laughter, Naegi groaned out much to his embarrassment. Soon enough, Sonia walked up towards Naegi with star struck eyes as she said, "That was simply amazing!"

"I-Is that so?" Naegi said in a nervous manner. "Because my hair would have been ripped off soon…"

"It's like an act straight out of a cartoon! I didn't know it could happen in real life!" Sonia said in an awe struck manner much to Naegi's chargain again, though he chuckled at it as well. The Princess smiled and said, "So how did the little guy get up there?"

"Well…" Naegi opts a thinking face. "I was under a test within my class, when I felt something atop my head. I was so focused at the time so I didn't bother to check, only to become the laughing stock of the class after the test!"

Sonia giggled at Naegi's sigh and opened her mouth for a question though was interrupted due to the sound of the bell ringing. Such timely event, Naegi quickly bowed and left in a hurry, face still red due to his friend laughing at him.

In all this, Sonia managed to stare at the back of Naegi…before his ahoge. She giggled at an old tale from her Homeland before deciding to go back to class.

* * *

 _ **Of course, which brings back us to the present.**_

Sonia had been enjoying her reminiscence and didn't notice the morning sun blasting the hallways. Was it four in the morning already? She certainly lost track of time though the lack of sleep didn't bother her entirely, after all, she was used to it.

Due to it being a weekend, the atmosphere was nice. As she slowly stood up to get back to the Teacher's Longue lest she get caught, the door opened slowly. Kizakura popped his head out, flinching a bit as he noticed Sonia standing by the door.

Without even a question, he said, "I believe the Headmaster would want to see you now."

Sonia made a nod and walked in as Jin perked his head up. Kizakura points at her and said, "She's been listening the entire time so there isn't any need to explain much."

"Have you now?" Jin asked as Sonia made a small smile.

"I do admit I have been taking a little…peek," Sonia admits. "Though I have no objections so far."

"Well that's wonderful news then," Jin breaths out in relief. "I have contacted the Naegi's and they are preparing things as we speak."

"This early?"

"Not exactly. We'll be sending you by this afternoon so they can fully prepared," Jun explained. "That and you need rest. The titanium chests that was scavenged from the burnt hotel has been successfully saved and most of your personal clothing's and belongings are secured."

"Seriously what's those chess made off?" Kizakura added his two cents.

Anyway, Sonia nods as Jun stood up and carried his blazer over his shoulder. "I guess this settle things. You go get sleep and rest with Kizakura watching you. The Academy isn't open on Weekends unless some people have duties so it shouldn't be too troublesome."

"Understood, thank you Headmaster!" Sonia said with a spirit and a polite bow as the Headmaster smiled and walked off the Office.

"I'll be heading off now, Kizakura, the fate of an entire nation's future rests on you!"

"So you dumped it on me?!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"And that concludes it…" Naegi huffed and placed the last stack of Komaru's clothes neatly onto his room. It was a special occasion after all. Earlier this morning, the Naegi Residence had received a call, specifically a private number which is only used by the staff of Hope's Peak.

Of course, considering that it was called into the house's phone rather than Naegi's personal phone means it was a matter regarding to his parents. His father had woken up very early to pick up the call, which stirred said Luckster up.

Turns out, one of his Senior, to a specific degree, Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess of Class 77-B had some kind of problem and the Headmaster personally asked the Naegi Family to take care of her for the time being of an unknown duration of time.

Simply put, a family host.

Of course, Jin gave them an hour to discuss over things as everyone was summoned to the dinner room. Sleepy Komaru merely nods at most of the question asked while Naegi listened to everything. He didn't mind really. Sure he didn't spend nor know much time with Sonia but he was willing to help!

His parents were okay with it as well and thus begin their prepping up for Sonia's arrival. Most of her personal belongings were sent in advanced so they could prep things up. Luckily, it arrived in just an hour and so the Naegi's got to work.

He helped his father move Komaru's personal belongs to either his room or storage, while Naegi later settled her clothes personally. Then, he helped his father move the…erm…titanium chests into Komaru's room which served as her room for the moment. They didn't opened the chest due to privacy reasons, but his mother kept cleaning the room with Komaru.

After that, they decided to clean the entire house as well to make it neat for a guests arrival before finally cleaning themselves up to pick up Sonia. Anyway, Naegi was the last one as he had finished folding Komaru's clothes and is now awaiting for said sister to finish on the bath.

* * *

"Will you be fine with this?" Jin inquired as he stood before the Naegi and his parents by the Academy gate. Afternoon had settled in and after lunch, the Naegi's, minus Komaru though, had arrived by the Academy gates.

Naegi's mother shook her head and said, "It's fine really. We're more than willing to help, isn't that right dear?"

Naegi's father nods and continue, "And it doesn't cause any problem whatsoever so rest assured. Plus, I'm sure Makoto here will make her comfortable easily seeing she is a senior of his."

Small wonder where Naegi gets his kind nature, Jin thinks with a small laugh as he made a small bow. "On behalf of Hope's Peak Academy and the Kingdom of Novoselic, I thank you!"

The Naegi's did a polite nod before Naegi perked his head up as he saw Kizakura and Sonia walking towards them. She seems to be still in her school uniform with Kizakura waving his hand at Naegi. The two arrived near the family as Sonia did a polite bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Naegi. I'll be under your care from now on," Sonia greeted politely, before raising her head again. "And it's pleasure to meet you again Naegi-kun. May the time I spend here be an amazing experience for both all of us!"

"Likewise Sonia-senpai," Naegi replied with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Indeed!" Sonia replied cheerfully and turned around, bowing towards Jin and Kizakura. "And thank you for everything as well, Headmaster, Kizakura-sensei!"

"Understood kid, now go get some rest when you arrive there…" Kizakura muses as Sonia nods. As the Naegi's left with Sonia by their car, the Scout waved and opt a small smile as he turned towards Jin.

"Think she'll be fine?"

"This is Naegi we're talking about…"

"Fair point."

* * *

 _ **Today I had a wonderful experience.**_

 _ **As of today, I am currently staying at the residence of the Naegi's, where my Junior, Naegi Makoto, also resides.**_

Sonia peered up from her diary as she took a small breath. She eyed her room and opt a small smile as she continued her writing.

 _ **The place where I will be staying for the period of my time here would be 'Komaru's' room, Naegi's little sister. While the room seems average compared to my usual room…it is indeed an wonderful experience**_

Her smile softens a bit.

 _ **I will take my time here to heart.**_

As Sonia settled her pencil down, she hopped off the titanium chest she had sat on. The Naegi's we're polite enough to not open her chests, though the downside she had to settle things by herself. She didn't mind though as she enjoyed the activity.

She slowly settled her clothes as she heard a knock by her door. "Sonia-senpai," Naegi's voice was heard. Before he could react, Sonia opened the door and startled the Luckster as he said, "Y-You didn't have to come out you know…"

"Think nothing of it," Sonia assured him. "You required my assistance?"

"N-Nothing, I just wanted to say the bath is prepared…" Naegi points at the bathroom down the hall. Sonia nods her head as Naegi smiled at her. "Is there anything else that you will require?"

"Just a moment of time truth to be told…"

"..?" Naegi went as So I swiftly entered her room. Some rummaging was heard before she came out again with a pile of her clothes as she walked towards the bath. She slowly turned around and did a polite bow at him once more.

"To formally start, I want to personally thank you for taking me in."

"It's fine really," Naegi assured the Princess with a smile. "Hope you get rejuvenated. You should take the rest for the day."

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"Just take it easy okay? Under this roof, you're one of us."

"Ah!" Sonia exclaims with stars in her eyes. "Does that mean I can call you my little brother?"

"T-That's…erm…I think so?"

He replied with a question prompting Sonia to giggle as she said, "If you would excuse me then," Before entering the bathroom. Once again, her eyes became star struck. Her usual bathroom was far more grand and luxurious, and this bathroom didn't even hold a candle to it but…

She felt amazed. It wasn't too small either, spacious if you can call it. The place had their own bath tub and a shower head for optimal cleaning. She was going to enjoy this place!

* * *

"Haaaaah~, Japanese baths always soothed one body…" Sonia mused in a relaxed manner as she came out of the bathroom. She had opt to wear her usual casual attire (her append clothing), and sighed out in satisfaction.

"Heeeeeh…Sonia-san's skin is so smooth. I'm jealous!" A feminine voice was heard as Sonia peered down at the end of the hall. Komaru lies peeping through the hall with Naegi sighing as he came out of his room.

"Hey, she's a guest."

"I couldn't help it!"

Sonia giggled and approached the Naegi siblings and said, "You are Komaru yes? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Likewise Sonia-san!" Komaru chirped. "Naegi Komaru at your service! If you need anything, just come to the room down the hall where Nii-chan and I reside!"

"But of course," Sonia replied with a smile. "It is fine…right? That I have your room?"

"Well you're a Princess and all…"

"…Is that so?"

"BUUUUUUUT really, it has nothing to with that!"

"Eh?"

Komaru struck a pose involving her giving a thumbs up with a silly smiling face. "Because that's just how we do things here. Perfectly normal!"

Sonia's eyes became star struck as she said, "So you do this to any guest?"

"Yep!...it's okay right?"

"But of course!" Sonia mused her feelings. "Just treat me like any other guest. It is indeed a refreshing and energizing experience!"

"Well I'm glad you're settling just fine…" Came in a man's voice belonging to none other than Naegi's father. "How is it so far?"

"Ah! Mr. Naegi!" Sonia exclaims and saw the man below the stairs. She was, however, cut off when Naegi's Father raised a hand and beckons her towards the dinner room as he eyed his children as well. Taking the notice, Naegi invited Sonia to join him as Komaru went ahead of the two.

Eventually, everyone gathered at the dinner room where Sonia sat next to Naegi, across of the pair was Naegi's Mother and Komaru while the end of the table was Naegi's father. As everyone settled in, Naegi's Father spoke up.

"Now then…Sonia-san. Since this is your first day, we would like to properly introduce you to…our family. Not in names but rather in presence."

"Oh? But you guys are already here yes?"

"It's not about physically being here," Naegi's Mother spoke up and smiled. "It's rather that…the knowledge of our presence here. How should I put it?..."

"Welcome!" Komaru's chirping piped in.

Of course, Sonia tilt her head before eyeing Naegi who scratched his head. "E-Ehm…we meant that…we would like to fully welcome you here. Though you may need to adjust, you shouldn't feel any different. Just take your time!"

"…Time?"

"We know we can't fully…provide the things that you always had in your fancy places but…" Naegi muses and eyes her seriously. "But at the very least we could provide you the best."

"…W-Well I think that's lovely…"

Honestly, she didn't fully understood what they meant. She is a Princess after all, so all her life she knew she would get those things but for them to vocally say they would provide the 'best' means…means…means…

…

…

…

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Sonia mused with a soft smile. "Though I do admit this is vastly different…I…do enjoy it. Even if it's just been a few hours."

Sonia's honesty made a smile form into everyone's face as Naegi said, "Then…we thank you. Welcome to our humble abode…Sonia-senpai."

And so, night settled in with dinner made by Naegi's Mother. Though nothing fancy compared to her usual luxurious meals, hers had…warmth. Like some kind of affection and fluff energy in every bite. Sonia enjoyed the food and it honestly tasted better then what she usually has!

Anyway, while the rest of the family left her for some privacy and rest, she had opt to use the time to prep up her belongings. Speaking of which, Sonia wondered, how long would she stay here? Her year end exam was but three months away, and she had never fully discussed with Jin on how long she would stay!

A pout formed on her face.

Curse her incompetence! Back to subject, she is currently sorting her stuff before a paper dropped from one of her clothes. She tilt her head before reading it…and then gripped it hard. A rare moment a flash of bitter expression etched on her face before she stuffed the paper again onto that particular clothes and placed it in one of the closet.

As she took a huff, she heard a knock on her door

"Yes?"

" _It's me, Naegi."_

Sonia swiftly opened the door and smiled as she saw Naegi standing in front of her room with comfy looking pajamas. "Sonia-senpai, I would be sleeping soon and my room is at the end of the hall should you need anything."

"Yes, thank you Naegi-kun. Is there anything else?"

"Well since tomorrow we're going to the Academy, is it fine if we walked there together? My house isn't so far…"

"Yes! I would be delighted!"

"A-And one more thing. How should I answer if someone asks us going out together?"

"Mm…" Sonia opts a thinking face, before saying, "Let's just keep it vague until we'll meet the Headmaster tomorrow."

"Understood. Good night then, Sonia-senpai."

"Likewise…"

As she saw the Luckster walking off, Sonia entered her room once more before lying down on the bed. Today's even was normal for her, though dire the situation, she felt there was _**some**_ good thing that came out. With a happy sigh, tomorrow Dawn's a new adventure for her.

* * *

"Haaaaah! Good morning!"

"Geh?!" Naegi flinched in surprise as he saw Sonia by the kitchen draped in an apron. The Luckster scratched his head as he eyed the Princess who giggled at him.

"Had a nice rest?"

"I did thanks but…you're up early-"

"One of the virtues is getting up as soon as the sun rises! That is the duty of a Princess!"

"But…wait. You've been awake at _**four**_?"

"Yes! Though it's still…erm…wonky, I had adjust to my sleep schedule so it's perfectly fine. Besides…"

"She is indeed knowledgeable in cooking!"

"Kaa-san?"

Naegi's Mother popped up behind Sonia with a smile as she said, "Though she still needs some learning in using kitchen utensils, she is indeed gifted in knowledge!"

"…Heeeeeeeehhh?!" Komaru popped up behind Naegi, eyes widen as a drool from her mouth was seen. She rushed into the kitchen where rows of delicious looking breakfast was seen. "T-This…am in heaven?!"

"It's nothing to praise really," Sonia said with a giggle. "This is but normal…yes?"

"W-Well it is indeed different compared to usual…" Naegi admits. "But it looks lovely. Did you make this?"

"I merely ask your mother for directions to the ingredients and…well…"

"It blossomed up from there!" Naegi's Mother squealed in an excited manner. "It's been a while since I whipped up something fancy!"

Sonia smiled at the reaction everyone had. A lively breakfast ensued with everyone having a lovely time. As seven o'clock settled in, Naegi's Father left for work with Naegi's Mother going for shopping. Everyone had prepped up with their own pocket money for lunches before leaving the Naegi Residence.

In all this, Sonia's heart leaped into the high sky as her eyes became star struck. It was a first for her to help out in _**any**_ kitchen work! Different experience but it felt exhilarating! Naegi visibly felt the happy aura radiating from Sonia as he said, "So how is it for your first morning?"

"Incredible!" Sonia replied with a serious, happy tone. "I have never actually helped in kitchen work, and though I didn't physically help, it felt like an amazing duty to do!"

"Is that so? Then I'm glad you're happy."

"But of course!"

The two had a small chat on the way towards the Academy, departing from Komaru midway as she went to a different area. After a while, the two finally arrived at the Academy gates…however…

"Sonia-san!"

"…?"

Naegi and Sonia perked their heads up and saw Jin and Kizakura standing by the Academy gates, the latter waving his hand as he was the one who called out the Princess. The Scout smiled as the two finally arrived as he said, "Had a nice first night?"

"Oh indeed! It was a truly memorable experience!" Sonia admits the truth as a nearby Jin scanned her, before nodding.

"No accidents or anything yes?"

"Geez calm down Jin!" Kizakura laughed and placed a hand on his long time friends shoulder. "Ain't nothing going to happen to her with Naegi here!"

"I know…but I still couldn't help it."

Naegi smiled and said, "Rest assured she is doing fine. Sonia-senpai even-"

"Ah!" Sonia interjects as if she remembered something, followed by her placing a fist atop her other palm. "Headmaster, is it possible if we may talk around lunch time? It is a matter of importance…"

"Understood," Jin mused but had a raised eyebrow. "What's this about?"

"It's something I'd rather talk in private to be honest."

"I…see. Well I'll see you later. Till then, take care of her Naegi."

"Understood!"

* * *

Later on, Sonia giggled to herself as she wrote down something on her personal diary. It wasn't anything secret, just merely expressing herself on how she feels at the moment. A hold came to her writing as she opts a thinking face. Soon, she would need to discuss something important with the Headmaster…

Now that she think about, she better have plans on what to do while she was within the Naegi Residence-

…

…

…

A small smile etched on her face as she wrote things down on her diary, a lot of things passed as her hands moved even after the Academy bells rung. After a minute or so, she took notice before quickly placing her diary in her desk before running off towards the Headmaster's Office.

The sight of the Princess hurrying somewhere was indeed rare, she would usually walk with poise, calm extravagant manner but seeing her like that seemed…normal. Like a normal high school student rushing off to do their own thing.

Anyway, Sonia arrived at the Headmaster's Office as she said, "Sonia here, if you'll excuse me…" while slowly knocking on the door and pushed it open slowly. She peeked her head in first, eyeing Jin who noticed her as he nods and gestured her in.

The Princess closed the door behind her…and locked it. Jun raised an eyebrow as Sonia sat on the nearby couch as he said, "If you have to go lock the door, it would mean the thing you want to discuss must of grave importance."

"Indeed it is. It regards my…time with the Naegi's."

"Oh? Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, quite the contrary to be exact. I love it there," Sonia replied with a smile, before opting a serious face. "This concerns…about the duration of my time there."

"Ah…I knew I was forgetting something…" Jun huffed, before mumbling something about this being the Steering Committee's fault. Anyway, Jin intertwined his fingers and hid his lower half face, opting a serious gaze as he said, "I can't say how long but definitely not more then three months. Your year end exam is coming in soon and you'll be a Third Year."

"I am aware of that but…why can't I stay longer?"

Jin sighed.

"I do not know why are you so keen on staying with the Naegi's, but here," Jin said as he stood up and pulled a paper from his desk before placing it in front of Sonia. "This is…the schedule that you will require to do for your final year."

Sonia raised an eyebrow as she eyed the paper and-

* * *

Naegi walked out of the classroom, heading towards the Headmaster's Office. He figured that Sonia might be there, and so decided to make more effort to spend time with her seeing as she's staying with him now and-

"Naegi!"

"Agh?!"

A sudden tug on his shoulder was felt, before he was pulled to a nearby corridor. The Luckster blinked in confusion, before seeing it was just Souda. The Mechanic looked around as if he was in danger or something, before saying, "I saw you walking together with Sonia-san this morning. Is there something I should know?! Did your charms get to her already?!"

Sweat dropping, Naegi said, "It's nothing, honest!" Before pursing his lips. He didn't like to like so he decided to use an answer that wasn't technically a lie. "We just happened to walk in the same direction!"

"I-Is that so…thank God…" Souda said in relief as he turned around and walked away. "Sorry for takin' your time, just curious is all…"

 _ **Well someone sure is desperate…**_

Naegi sighed a bit, before continuing on his walk and-

 _ **Bump!**_

"Oof?!" The Luckster bumped into someone, falling backward as something soft was mushed in his face. Slowly, the Luckster peered open his eyes only to find blue orbs starting back.

"Is this what they call a cliché moments?"

"Wha-" Naegi started only to find Sonia atop of him. Indeed it was, were it not for some sort of cliché anime scene or fanfiction, Naegi had Sonia atop of him with her chest smooshed at his face. Though the Luckster's went into a shade of crimson, the Princess however was simply star struck at such a fiction moment happened in reality!

"This is-"

"S-Sonia-senpai…"

"Oh!" The Princess perked, slowly getting up and brushed imaginary dust off her as she went a hand towards Naegi. "I forgot it is such a provocative moment as well! Please forgive me Naegi-kun!"

"I-It was my fault for not noticing as well…" Naegi huffed, before making a thankful nod as he was helped up by Sonia. "I-I was looking for you by the way…"

"I too was looking for you!" Sonia chirped in a happy manner. "If you require my attention, maybe we could discuss this over lunch?"

"Of course!" Naegi said, before giving Sonia a way to walk ahead. "If you would, my lady…" He joked, electing a giggle from the Princess who mimicked a bow as if she had a dress on.

"Why thank you Sir Naegi. Come, let us walk now!"

As the two walked towards the cafeteria while laughing together, Jin and Kizakura was watching the two, heads peaking out of the Office. "Well now…" The Scout mused in an amused manner. "It seems the Princess is quite favoring her Knight huh?"

"She's just like that, though I pray it doesn't cost much problem…"

"I can sympathize. A Princess and a Commoner…"

"…We're not on the same page are we?"

"Did yours involve romance?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then we're in different pages."

"…Kizakura…are you drunk?"

"…Maybe."

* * *

The two arrived in the cafeteria where Sonia towed behind Naegi. He went directly towards some of the many food stands over there, a variety of choice to be seen. Sonia looked awe struck and said, "You get to choose any of these?"

"Well we do buy them, but yes, we got to choose. What do you usually have?"

"It was always prepared before I leave my old hotel," Sonia explained, eyes glued to the variety of food. "There was always someone preparing it for me. I usually have different meals everyday, but each day follows a pattern. Monday is no rice and meat day, and so I have steamed fish and mash potatoes. Tuesday is no rice day as well, so I have a well cooked steak. Wednesday is exotic food which I never tire off. It has rice, but each week varies for whether it comes from the region of Japan, India, Indonesia, China and it her Asian regions. Thursdays and Fridays is geared towards the more light meals, like sandwiches and salad, where I skip heavy meals entirely. Weekends is usually self picked though…"

"...O-Okay…" Naegi voiced out his amazement. Compared to where she usually stay, he doesn't think that they could follow-up her usual meals-

"But I like to go get my own meals truth to be told…" Sonia's voice cuts Naegi off his train of thoughts as he eyed her purchasing a stuffed bread, a small cup of ice cream and a simple water bottle. "Choosing things on what I want makes me feel…alive."

"Don't you get to-"

"I was always prepared," Sonia interjects as she walked away. "From what I wear, what I eat, what I do…what I may become…it is all the benefits of being a Princess after all…"

She opt a tiny smile as she finished her line, before turning around. "Let us converse better on the table." The Princess mused, a sense of order behind her voice which made the Luckster unconsciously nod and purchased his own food, involving a simple beef bowl and water bottle.

The two found a comfortable place directly at the corner of the entire cafeteria where no roaming students should bump into them. Settling in their sits, Sonia said, "I take it you require my attention just now?"

Naegi perked his head up and said, "It's nothing really, just concerning about your time with us."

"Oh? You needn't worry. I'll probably be staying for-"

"It's not the duration actually," Naegi interjects, slightly surprising Sonia as he opt a friendly smile. "Just figuring about how you could spend your time with us."

"But…what if I overstayed my welcome? Aren't you worried about that?"

"Well on one hand, you are a Princess and you could even stay there till the end of time if you want to," Naegi replied, quoting the till the end of time part as Sonia nods at the metaphor. She slowly poked her food but was piqued as Naegi continued, "But this isn't about you being a Princess or anything really. It's just how we do things. So no, we're not bothered by how long you would be staying."

Sonia blinked, curiously eyeing Naegi as a new spark was felt within her. "So…is this how you treat everyone?" The Princess questioned as Naegi shrugged, scratching his cheeks after that.

"W-Well that's one way to see it, but I guess it's pretty much normal to me."

"I…see," Sonia mused, but more to herself as she took a slow bite from her food. At one time, she would be thrilled at eating a 'cheap' food, however, she seems to be thinking of something else. Slowly, she eyed Naegi.

"Are you free later on?"

"Come again?"

"Are you perhaps free later on? There's…something going on downtown and I would be delighted if you can join me," Sonia said as she eyed Naegi. "Of course, if you're free."

"That sounds lovely," Naegi said and nods his head. "I would be more then happy to accompany you."

"That's great news!" Sonia said in a happy manner Naegi eyed her. "I won't shy away of spending time with my friends here," The Princess admits and closed her eyes, a peaceful expression etched on her face. "I want to take every single experience I could get, do and make here as much as I can!"

Seeing the calm expression on Sonia made a small smile come into Naegi's face. Her happiness is certainly contagious in a good manner, that or her aura was felt radiating from her. Kind of like those powerful people who have this certain positive aura around them to make others feel the same way as they feel.

"Now we have exactly six hundred and sixty six people to complete the ritual!"

...

…

…

What.

* * *

After school, the two made their way home to clean up, before coming out in their usual day to day clothing. Naegi tugged his trademark hood with a small sigh as he eyed the sun, before eyeing Sonia. She certainly looked beautiful even in her casual. Also, she had a black ribbon on her head now.

 _ **And was that**_ _diamonds_ _ **in her bow?**_

Naegi made a small nervous smile which did not escape the Princess as she said, "Is something wrong? Is my apparel too formal?"

"N-No, it's fine really…" Naegi said honestly as the Princess eyed him a bit more, studying his gaze which lands on her bow. She quickly nods after seeing him relax a little as she eyed the sun. "Speaking of which Sonia-senpai…it might be getting a bit hot. Are you sure you don't want to wear a jacket or something?"

"I appreciate the Ray's on my skin actually, it feels a little nice compared to the colder ones back in my Homeland," The Princess admitted. "But I thank you for the consideration."

Naegi wasn't the one to usually…erm…check out a girl but he couldn't help but stare at Sonia's smooth skin, a bit noticing that she was really pale in a beautiful kind. Deciding not to be creepy any more longer, he said, "Let us depart now shall we?"

"Hell yeah!"

…

…

…

"…Snrk…" Naegi chuckled at Sonia who merely smiled back. She wasn't shy at all despite the pit of character wording as the Princess opts a determined smile.

"Let us have some dope ass fun!"

"M-Maybe you can tone it down a little…"

"What's wrong my homey?!"

"Haahaa…"

Welp…

This is gonna be interesting.

The two made their way down towards Downtown via taxi before eyeing the slightly bustling area. It was around noon when they arrived and people probably were either still in the office or simply taking a rest back at home.

Anyway, Sonia's eyes sparkled with marvel once more as she eyed her sightings, leading Naegi as she said, "Truth to be told, this is only my second time being to this place. It never ceases to amaze me how the street can have so many packed shops and places yet still run smoothly!"

"It's sometimes actually properly guided by someone, or everyone had decided to work together. Either way, the sense of Harmony is really good here…except for that place…" Naegi pointed out as he jabbed his thumb at a specific direction.

There was an ominous sign suspiciously placed pointing towards an alley way which really reeked suspicious all over it. Once more, a rather rusty board was seen on the sign, saying 'Enter at own risk' written in bright crimson red…which seems dried up, as if it was…well…you get the picture.

Anyway, Naegi sighed a bit, following Sonia's lead…as she lead him towards the suspicious alleyway. "…Sonia-senpai?" Naegi asked due to the fact she was still eyeing her surroundings. "Are you sure you're heading towards the right way?"

"Oh!" Sonia said in a startled manner. "My mistake," The Princess mused and turned around. "It would seem that I was distracted and almost took the wrong turn! We're supposed to go _**that**_ way!"

Sonia points towards a fluffy looking sign filled with heart shaped and suspicious stickman figure in a rather provocative pose-

" _ **What."**_

Naegi widens his eyes in shock only to find Sonia laughing as she said, "Do calm down Naegi-kun, I was simply…erm…messing with you."

 _ **Suddenly that ominous sign doesn't seem so bad.**_

"We'll be taking this alley way."

 _ **Aaaaaand they're going to the ominous alley way.**_

Naegi felt a bit cautious at entering such an ominous looking alley way added with the fact that he had a beautiful girl, who is also a Princess, guiding him there. It was also really dangerous! "Sonia-senpai…isn't it dangerous to be going this way?"

"Nonsense!" Sonia claims as she walked into the alley way without fear. "Tanaka-kun brought me here before, and it's really not as bad as you think!" Sonia explained as Naegi towed behind her. Turns out, the alley way wasn't that deep at all, though some gruff looking man was seen nearby.

Naegi felt nervous, deciding to maybe change Sonia's mind and-

"Hey it's Rock and Lock!"

…

Huh?

Naegi clearly looked confused as Sonia happily walked towards the gruff looking man, or rather, men as another one was hidden nearby. Their faces lit up, as if they knew her as the Princess casually strolled towards them and said, "So it would seem that we did have a chance to meet up after all!"

"Ah, it's the Princess girl…" One of the man with bald hair, Rock, said before his gaze lands on Naegi. "And who's this kid?"

"Oh," Sonia said and eyed Naegi. "He's with me today. A junior from my school."

"Ah…" Lock, a man with pony tail said. "He's clear then?"

Their gazes lands on Naegi, clearly not convinced.

"He seems too…green to be here."

"Oh you two," Sonia giggled. "He's really clear, as clear as the…um…as a baby's bottom!"

The two men eyed Naegi once more, intensity in their stares were felt as Naegi slightly gulped…before they nodded in satisfaction. "Alright girl, enter in. The meeting's already startin' but you can observe today…" Lock said as he moved from where he stood to reveal a door behind him.

The Princess and Luckster strolled into a building where a long hallway met them as the door closed on their trail. Naegi breathed out and said, "W-What was that about?"

"Hm? Oh it's just two nice men looking for a way to go day by day," Sonia said as she eyed Naegi. "Why?"

"I was…uh…curious as to how you know them…"

"Oh it's quite simple really. Two grown men looking really grumpy is clearly a sign of stress! It is a duty of a Princess to elevate that from her beloved people!" Sonia explained. "During my first visit with Tanaka-kun, I happen to have a lovely chat with them. Did you know they are actually just simple family men who is working to feed their family?"

"O-Oh…"

A smile etched on her face as she said, "I wonder how does it feel to raise a family…"

"I'm sure it's wonderful. Just look at my parents!"

A giggle escaped Sonia, before she perked her head up. "Looks like we just made it in time!" The girl mused and pointed at a rusty looking door. Once again, Naegi grew a bit skeptical, however, judging from his previous encounter, it may or may not be as bad as he thinks!

The two opened the door, surprisingly it was painted to look rusty as the door opened without and loud creaks, easily silently entering a room where lots of people, easily hundreds gathered into what seems to be an underground stadium. Oh! Maybe Sonia had some kind of society she was interested in-

" _ **And so the time is upon us to summon forth out great demon Lord, Belial!"**_

Huh?

" _ **With six hundred and sixty six people gathered here today, we have enough chanters to call forth our lord!"**_

Eeh?"

" _ **And so the holy maiden made her way today!"**_

A light shined upon Sonia as she smiled, waving to everyone within the room as Naegi blinked.

" _ **Now we just need her blood for the ritual!"**_

 _ **GEEEEEEEHHH?!**_

* * *

"Oh do calm down Naegi-kun," Sonia giggled, bubble drink in hand as she eyed the Luckster, a clear sign of worry evident on his face. "We merely role played a little! My 'blood' is merely ketchup with water! And it is indeed a shame nothing came forth…"

Naegi personally did not care that nothing came forth. It was rare for him to not care I'm just about anything but that place was already weird as it is. Like, who uses an entire underground arena or whatever room that was to suspiciously role play stuff like that?!

If he didn't know any better, it was a cult or something and only Sonia's ignorance is seriously protecting her so far. He had to admit, he didn't really enjoy the entire thing but…

He eyed Sonia who was talking about the creepy role play, cheeks a bit flushed as a clear sign of happiness as she radiated that happy aura once more. Well, as long as she enjoys it he wouldn't mind...

* * *

"What's up my brotha?!"

Naegi flinched in surprise, jumping a bit before he turned around to see Sonia smiling down at him. Currently, it was lunch time within the Academy and the Luckster just left the toilet, though he was soon caught surprise by Sonia who seems to be waiting for him nearby.

"S-Sonia-senpai?" Naegi said, calming down from his initial shock as Sonia smiled at him, before gesturing him to follow her as she walked away. The Luckster complied as he said, "Something wrong?"

"I was thinking yesterday, about our trip together…"

"O-Oh…" Naegi said, remembering the cult-ish trip he went yesterday. "What about it?"

"I was thinking if you could accompany me somewhere again, of coursea, if you're not busy…"

"I don't really have much going on anyway," Naegi said truthfully. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Oh indeed!" Sonia said in a pleased manner as her eyes sparkled. "I simply must go to this place I have my sights on, though it would be a bore to go alone…"

"Understood!"

"Thank you so much Naegi-kun," Sonia truthfully said as she eyed him. "I usually don't get much free time as it is so this means a lot to me…"

…?

Naegi eyed the Princess who opt a glazed gaze momentarily, before eyes sparkling once more. "And with that, we should proceed what we did last time, only with haste!"

"Oh? What's the special-"

"The Dark End Con isn't going to last very long anyway!"

…Dark End?

Naegi had heard these words from a forum before. It is apparently a yearly convention, kind of like comic-con, but only…darker, hence the name. It is a convention about dark stuff around the world, from speculated dark mystical things, murder weapons and biographies, occult related stuff, you know, the type of convention to attract people with… _ **peculiar**_ tastes…

* * *

"We're off now!"

Afternoon kicked in and after cleaning up from the Academy, the two set off once more towards directions led by Sonia within the taxi. The Luckster sighed a bit and leaned back on his chair. He wasn't a particular fan of the darker side of things, not that he hate but just simply couldn't find the same passion unlike other people.

Added that, he doesn't understand why people would be attracted to it anyway. If there was a convention that gives out murderous biographies and weapons, why would people be interested? Is it because they admire them? And why would they to begin with?

Again, he just had his questions, why comes to another one. He was a tad bit surprised Sonia was rather excited to go to conventions themed like this. Sure she was interested in the things that Gundham usually do but to _**this**_ extent…

"Ah! There it is!"

Sonia's cheerful sound cuts the Luckster off his thoughts when the taxi came to a halt. The two got out of the cab where coming into view was a large building, seemingly as large as those storage houses you see down by the docks. Within, a lot of people was seen walking out, dressed either in dark clothing, make up or a wee bit…erm…run down.

"S-Sonia-senpai?" Naegi called out but the Princess simply smiled in a gleeful manner. Without any words, she matched without hesitation as a sigh escape the Luckster's lips as he towed behind the Princess.

As soon as they entered the storage house, people stared at the two, standing out with Sonia's beaming and cheerful aura and Naegi's average joe impression. He couldn't help but see some people whispering to themselves and so stuck to Sonia closely.

"Ah! I can't actually believe it!" Sonia suddenly chirped, bolting forward as the Luckster followed her, desperate to not lose her amongst the crowd. By the time she stopped, she was standing in front of a booth with a man clad in a large black cloak, covering everything save for sleeveless hands.

In front of his booth was dangerous looking knives but Sonia in particular stared at a rather rusty chain saw with…is that _**dried blood?!**_

"Is this the chainsaw of the Rampaging Slicer?!" Sonia exclaims in Glee as the cloaked man eyed Naegi, and the Luckster clearly can tell he raised an eyebrow beneath his cover.

"Ya know' your stuff girl," The man said slowly as Sonia nods, standing straight as she eyed the chainsaw.

"The Rampaging Slicer is a serial killer back in my Homeland, added that, his chainsaw is recognizable by never ever being clean. He stalks the streets at night and in a deranged fit of anger, he slices up the 'Monsters' that plague everything he sees. He was gunned down to death just by the royal gates of my Homeland with thirteen shots on his body, before a bullet goes through his head and-"

"Woah there girl, slow down," The man said, clearly amused. The two actually hit off a conversation regarding serial killers and traded knowledge as Naegi grew a bit more anxious. Small groups formed around them as they stared at Sonia in bewilderment, surprised at her knowledge of the dark side of the world.

"And it is to that end that I believe this chainsaw is still functional!"

"…You do realize it is rusted right?" The cloaked man mused. She was an interesting lad that's for sure, and she seems to know this serial killer into sheer detail. She claims that there was some kind of mechanism to jumpstart the chainsaw again, claiming the 'Spirit' within just needs to be talked to.

"Alright kid, go on ahead."

Sonia giggled in delight before leaning down at the chainsaw, whispering to it some strange words before she carried it. She tinkered something by the handle, before smiling as she pulled the thing and-

 _ **Ddddrrr!**_

 _ **Zzzzzz!**_

"The fuck?!"

The man cursed as Sonia instantly revved up the chainsaw in her first try, the sound of chainsaw being turned on was heard around the crowd. Sonia smiled in a triumphed manner. "Just as I suspected," She mused. "Special royal wood sap from the Novoselic royal gardens. A special sap that could last for generations and is still an amazing lubricant for just about anything…"

She held up the chainsaw, Naegi eyes widening in horror as she casually scanned the chainsaw.

"A special and out of place compartment within the engine, a special trigger to plow the sap onto the engine, preserving it's metallic nature. Quite the impressive man despite his mental illness."

"Well holy shit girl, I'm impressed…" The cloaked man grinned as Sonia turned off the chainsaw, placing it down as she leaned on it.

"No sweat my man!" She giggled out in her casual speech. "It is a duty of a Princess to know all of her people's likings and habits!"

"…Princess?"

"Sonia-senpai," Naegi warned as she stood next to her. "M-Maybe we should leave-"

"My lady!" The cloaked man exclaimed in surprise as he knelt down on his knees.

Eh?

Sonia blinked as she studied the man, before smiling.

"You are…Novoselic origin?"

He opened his cloak and revealed a bald man with green eyes.

"But of course my lady! I knew you looked familiar and-"

Suffice to say, Naegi was surprised he came hailing from Sonia's Homeland. The two made a bond instantly where everyone within the crowd seemed amused. The Princess's regal aura extended throughout the entire convention with them giving special ways and directions to lead Sonia wherever she seemed interested.

A guy even gave her a personal contact number for a dealer who can get her the more…exclusive stuff. And even then, Naegi could only follow the Princess, scared to death as she got swarmed with people. He ended up standing next to her the entire day.

At the end of the day, night has fallen and the convention managers even gave the two a ride home! He blessed his Luck today that it went smoothly, though by the time he reached home, he felt extremely sluggish.

"He even let me keep the chainsaw!"

Oh and that too.

Naegi peered to the side and eyed the Princess, eyes sparkling and a Happy expression etched on her face. Though he didn't enjoy the day at all, seeing Sonia happy was more then enough. However, the Princess eyed the Luckster's sluggish stature as she tilt her head.

"Naegi-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did…did you-"

"Ah!" A voice interrupted the two as they looked forward to see Komaru standing by the door way, frying pan in hand. "I heard and saw an ominous looking truck just now! Are you two okay- _**why does she have a chainsaw?!**_ "

Naegi lowered his head down.

"I-I'll explain it later on…"

However, as they walked in, Sonia stared at Naegi's back, curious eyes was seen. There was a tugging at the back on her head and not in the affectionate manner. It was…a sense of disappointment. Not that she was sad but…there was something she felt like Naegi was hiding from her…

* * *

"Good morning!"

Naegi yawned a bit. Weekend has settled in and Naegi woke up early. He overheard Sonia's usual morning greetings as he sleepily returned her greeting. "Morning Senpai…" He said sleepily and saw down on the table, eyeing the sight before him.

Once again, fancy breakfast, Sonia draped in an apron…and his mother not present.

"Eh?" Naegi went, his sleepiness suddenly dispersing. "Where's-"

"Mrs. Naegi was still sleeping so I took the liberty to start things myself…" The Princess spoke up, before sitting across Naegi and planted her head on her hands. "This is my first time doing the meals so I apologize in advance should they be-"

"Awp…" Naegi went, taking a bite of a hash brown, before blinking. An odd liquid oozed into his mouth and contrast to the hash Brown's heated texture, this liquid was rather cold. It was a bit salty, but also had that taste of sweetness and colour flavor.

"Those are imbued with a bit of Novoselic magic," Sonia explained as Naegi swallowed, the after taste lingers on his mouth.

"That was…amazing…" The Luckster stated truthfully, electing a happy smile from the Princess. She eyed him with sparkles in her eyes as he ate his breakfast, complimenting her at the dishes she modified by her self. Soon enough, the other members of the Naegi household joined in, the delicious smell of food spreading throughout the room.

Breakfast ensued in a spectacular manner, with the parents praising Sonia, Komaru busy eating her food with Naegi. All the while the Princess felt extremely proud at her own handiwork. It felt amazing to be praised for something that you actually did by yourself!

As breakfast ends, Sonia attempted to pick up the plates only to be halted by Naegi's mother. "Oh no dear," She spoke and stood up. "Dishes are my forte."

"At the very least I shall send a helping hand! I insist!"

Sonia's order was felt throughout Naegi's mother and though she washed the dishes mainly, Sonia got her desire to help out by wiping them dry and placing them momentarily at the side dish stack. As the two girls conversed, Naegi eyed the Princess.

She certainly picked up a lot after a couple of days, and the fact she was thrilled to work on such simple house task was a bit…well…different. Maybe the world's they live in we're indeed _**that**_ much apart but he felt like she was trying to achieve something.

This is visibly seen at her intense curiosity about general things. He didn't thought that she had any ulterior motives but…it was something different. He didn't know if she knows but there are moments where she has these…moments.

A small, brief split second moment where tinges of disappointments or even frustration that came to her face. He better watch when those moments come. If there was something, he would like to help. Was it a personal problem? Nah, she only does these split second moments on certain occasions. He'll have to keep an eye if he wants to help.

Anyway, Sonia placed the last dishes as she said, "If it's alright…" and focused on the other Naegi's. "Would it be alright if I stayed at home today? I'm quite…um…'beat up'…"

"Err…you mean you're feeling tired?" Komaru questioned and earned a nod from said Princess. She shrugged and said, "It's fine, it's a nice Sunday to enjoy things anyway."

"I'll be going with your father for some errands to do today," Naegi's mother chimed in as she eyed her son. "You'll be in charge okay?"

"Understood!"

Everyone proceeds to do their own thing, save for Sonia who cleaned up things a little more. After an hour and a bath later, the Princess is currently sitting in her room, hair still a bit wet as she had a towel on her shoulders and donned but a simple white shirt matching shorts. She felt dressing…casual today.

She giggled.

She placed her hands on a desk and picked up a nearby pencil, jotting things down on a personal journal, before opting a thinking face. She spent a good one hour writing things down before deciding to call it a break.

She stood up, stretching a little and went to walk out of the room to fetch something-

 _ **Creak!**_

…?

Sonia blinked and accidently stepped on some kind of loose fitting floor plank. She raised an eyebrow. She had studied the room for a couple of days now and everything seemed in perfectly pristine condition. Then again, this particular loose board was hidden beneath the carpet. She curiously pulled aside the carpet and there it was, amongst the fine wood floor was but an out of place wooden plank.

She eyed her surroundings. Was there a reason this particular plank was left unattended? Or maybe there something beneath it, and if there was should she check it out? A moment of pondering her thoughts went by, before she quickly pulled out her journal, scribbling something in it before going back to the plank.

She was going to do it.

Slowly, she pushed the plank. It was silent and despite the old looking and out of place wooden, this one was particularly _**made**_ to be pushed easily without any noise whatsoever. Sonia slowly pushed the plank and revealed stacks of books.

Curious, she picked up one of them and noticed each book was covered in plastic, probably to preserve it's condition. As she eyed the cover…

 _ **Beautiful Girls Club**_

…?

Strange.

Now, she won't hide the fact the world of Manga's and Anime's greatly interested her, in fact, she adored it. She admittedly had read quite a lot of Manga's over the course of a year, thanks to her being able to absorb things fast, read things fast and has an amazing memory to remember just about anything she reads.

This wasn't any different but the title seemed unfamiliar. Maybe a new one she haven't read yet? She slowly pulled out the manga and flipped it open and-

 _ **Oooooohhh.**_

Oh.

Oh!

As she flipped the pages, her face grew red a bit by bit…before sighing aloud.

* * *

"Ngeeh…Nii-chan…"

Komaru called out her brother lazily as her buttons rapidly jabbed on a game controller, playing a fighting game. She was lazily leaning on the couch with her brother next to her, opting the same position as the two Naegi's played a round of fighting game together.

Though the brother was getting brutalized by a string of combo, he didn't seem to mind but said, "What is it?"

"Are there any snacks on the fridge left?"

She was now practically juggling him in the fight.

Naegi desperately tried to do something though he replied casually, "Actually, I was going to buy something soon at the nearby market. Want something?"

 _ **K.O!**_

Komaru demolished Naegi though the two seemed satisfied at the result as the little sister said, "Just a couple of snacks and drinks."

"I'll be asking Senpai as well. Be right back!"

The Luckster went towards the Princess's room as he slowly knocked on it. "Sonia-senpai?" He called out only to hear a surprised squeak on the other side as he blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Sonia replied, sound a bit.. ragged. "W-What is it?"

"I'm going by the mini market now. Want something?"

"A-Anything would be fine…N-Naegi-kun…"

…?

Naegi once more felt a bit confused at the ragged breathing, before saying, "If there's anything you would require, Komaru's downstairs. I'll be going now!"

"O-Okay…uuh…be safe on the way there!"

She sounded ragged again. The Luckster ponders what the Princess might be doing within, before pushing aside the thought lest he gets the wrong idea. Short story, within a few years, Naegi learned he wasn't that far off on what he thought she was doing.

* * *

And so, time moved on. A whole two months went past by with a breeze, in fact, Sonia herself felt a bit surprised as to how fast things went by. This applies to the Naegi's too as our resident Luckster is currently sitting on the dinner room with his mother and sister, eyeing a view in front of them.

"Ah no no, you see Mr. Naegi, there is indeed a need of raise on the price of rice and oil I'll have you know," Sonia explained, eyeing the television where some kind of controversial news was on. It involved an underdeveloped nation increasing it's price on meat, rice and oil.

Naegi's Father and Sonia was currently discussing on the event.

"And how so?" Naegi's Father rebutted, seemingly making the discussion like two politicians debating. "In a nation where people is…more or less averagely rated just below average income, how does this benefit the nation?"

"It helps the economics of course!" Sonia explained. "By doing so, it helps the day to day and slow rise of the entire nation's economics. The reason they do this is to also change the ways of the people living there. They have a habit to drive cars when it's not needed, eat too much and food becomes a waste and to the point that they need this! It is to also educate the people onto a more conservative and green mindset!"

"She _**is**_ a Princess so of course she would know these things…" Komaru mused, a bit dazed from the two's conversation. Naegi just chuckled but stretched a bit from sitting down. Earlier in the day, after school, Sonia had once more requested Naegi to accompany her somewhere.

Over the course of the two months she stayed here, Naegi observed the things she went through. She was extremely thrilled at doing absolutely normal and mundane things, things that normal people find…well…normal.

Earlier in the day, he accompanied her to a specific theatre, one that shows old and traditional Japanese arts. Either an old calligraphist, traditional dance or an reenactment of an old tale. Naegi sighed a bit as he scratched his head.

It wasn't that he was feeling down or anything but rather…he felt bad.

* * *

 _ **Going back in time a bit…**_

Naegi perked his head up as he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was a nice, cold Sunday today and Naegi opted the time to find an activity to do, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. The Luckster turned around and saw Sonia smiling down at him.

"Sorry to interrupt you again Naegi-kun," She said politely. "Are you busy now?"

"I was looking for something to do anyway," The Luckster mused and sat on the dinner table. "Do you need something?"

"I was thinking of heading to the old shopping district actually…"

"Oh?" Naegi perked his head up. "It's quite the distance, almost out of town. Do you have an errand?"

"There's this thing that I as curious to see actually," The Princess expressed her desire. "It'll help me understand the culture nearby a well…"

Naegi made a nod as he said, "I see. Well I'm not busy so when do we leave?"

Taking the hint of acceptance, Sonia's smile beamed once more as she said, "Right now probably?"

"I'll get changed."

* * *

The two arrived at the old shopping district via a train ride and a cab. It was quite far away compared to most of the locations that the two went and more secluded. It could be compared to going to the country side or a far away town compared to the big city.

The Princess marveled in the old building nearby as she opt a small smile. "I have always loved the Asian knack for keeping the old traditions preserved."

"Oh?"

"Back in my Homeland, we do these things but…that's all there is to see. Europe has some but not much and I'm not sure about the American region as well…"

"It's a way we respect our previous generations…" Naegi explained as he towed behind the Princess. "Are you here for the sight seeing?"

"Partially," Sonia admitted and points towards a large and tall building. Compared to the ones nearby, this particular building was quite more modern. "I also came here to see several plays actually."

"Oh."

Naegi sounded a bit…hmm…disinterested. Sonia tilts her head and was about to ask what was wrong before she felt a vibrate on her pocket. She blinked and fished out a phone as she turned off the vibrate. "That's the queue for the play about to start! Let's go!"

The Luckster followed the Princess as she made her way towards the theatre. An attendant took tickets that Sonia gave her before the two were allowed in. Once in, the Princess guided Naegi once more before entering a large theatre like room with several families, lots of middle to elderly aged people and some young people wearing traditional clothing's.

The two took a sit quite further away from the others as Sonia said, "I had booked a secluded place lest we get entangled in the middle of crowds…"

Naegi nods as the two sat down before eyeing a large theatre stage in front of them. A lone man stepped up and explained the event. It was to be a three part story with a two minute interval between each part. Sonia's eyes marveled with amazement as the play begun, traditional music echoed through the theatre.

The first part seemed be a prologue of sorts, introducing the base of the story. Naegi was familiar with this play, it wasn't too short, nor too long either. It was a story about the star crossed lovers…although he zoned out a bit.

It wasn't that he disliked it but…he knew about this. It would be rude to say he was bored and thus tried to hide it as much as he can. His eyes darted everywhere, occasionally eyeing the play as well, before his gaze lands at Sonia-san

 _ **Stare.**_

"?!"

Naegi flinched a bit and saw Sonia staring deeply at him. The Luckster quickly whispered, "Is something wrong Sonia-senpai?"

"Are you bored?"

The question hits him like a truck as the Princess cocked her head to the side, eyeing the play. "It's already entering the second play you know…" The Princess mused, before her gaze lands on Naegi again. "And you zoning off. Is there something wrong?"

He felt a sense of upset in her tone, before trying to cover up a bit. "I…uuh…had watched this before." The Luckster said though Sonia wasn't buying as she sighed a bit.

"You weren't focusing. In fact…" The Princess pointed out and eyed the play with a hint of disappointment in her face. "Over the past month, on days where I invite you to join me, you seem to zone off. When we entered that dark convention, on the days where we went sight seeing on old temples and places…"

 _ **So she had noticed this for a while now.**_

It was indeed true, Naegi won't lie. As much as he cursed himself for doing so, he had a sense of boredom on some days he accompanied Sonia. Either he had done those activities one too many time, simply not interested in said activity or he wasn't even entirely in the mood to it.

Naegi won't like though, and so he sighed a bit, a small sense of guilty in him came. "Well…" Naegi started. "There are days where I personally don't really enjoy the activities we did…"

Sonia's mouth dropped and eyed Naegi who spoke with honesty.

"B-But it was clear that you enjoyed them so I tried my best to keep up."

Sonia's mood immediately shot down and a glum look opts on her face. So he was doing this because she liked it? Was it because she was a Princess? He could have at least told her lest she wasted…agh!

"Naegi-kun…" Sonia spoke up, however, her tone wasn't happy but rather disappointed. "You could have told me that lest I wasted time. I am not happy you are doing this just because I am a Princess who-"

"But I wasn't doing this because you were a Princess."

…

What.

"…?"

Sonia was extremely confused at the statement. There wasn't any conclusion nor any other thought as to why he stayed with her this long, despite being bored and even disinterested! What made him stay? Rather then that…why did he-

"I was doing it as a friend. That's what friends sometimes do." The Luckster stated simply. The Princess blinked, her disappointment subsiding a bit. The two stared at each other, with the Luckster awaiting an answer and the Princess…confused.

After a few seconds more, she turned her head, eyeing the play. An awkward silence ensues for the two young people as they eyed the play. Time seemed to pass by rather fast as Naegi and Sonia left the theatre in silence.

On the way towards a taxi stand, Naegi scratched his head and sighed out. "I'm sorry," He started. "I…ruined the trip didn't I?"

"Quite the contrary really."

"Eh?"

Sonia shook her head, signifying it wasn't the case anymore. Though the Luckster felt confused, Sonia eyed the sky, breathing out as a puff of white cold smoke came out of her. She eyed the Luckster, cocking her head to the side, before eyeing his gaze.

"Do friends do this?"

She…was admittedly to have been reserved most of her life. She didn't had chances where she would play with other people, instead cooped up in the massive palace she stayed in. She had the staff to play with her but oh how she longed to simply run into the fields with people joining her with a sense of unity and friendship.

Of course, due to never having any of this, the concept of friendship was still a foreign subject to her despite staying her for over a year already, that and the way Naegi does things is a bit…different. Usually, when her classmates were busy, they would say so.

However, this particular junior of hers stayed with her for two solid months, admittedly not having a grand time as she did. Which is odd considering that fact that he could simply say he was busy, but the previous statements made her think there is much more to learn regarding the term 'friendship'.

Anyway, she eyed Naegi, awaiting his answer as the Luckster opts a thinking face. As the two reached the taxi stand, Naegi shrugged. "Well…" He started and eyed the Princess. "Yes, they do. Or at least I do. Sometimes I can't do everything I want can I?"

Sonia remained silent, opting her own thinking face. In a way…

She can relate.

Not doing…anything I want huh?

She eyed the sky, a small smile this time etched on her face. It wasn't a smile out of happiness, nor sadness or anger. It was...simply an empty smile, one that seemed out of place in contrast to her bubbly nature. The ride home was silent too, before she finally opened her mouth as they settled down on the train ride home.

"I see."

And that was all she said. Naegi didn't felt anger from, nor her body action says so. She simply went back to being normal again, though the two didn't speak at all. On both side, they had a blank mind, on what to continue. With Sonia experiencing a new experience therefore she doesn't know what do, and Naegi still feeling guilty.

* * *

 _ **Which is how we came back to the present once more.**_

Naegi eyed Sonia discussing about politics with his father as the two had a strong point on both side, one from being the one who has the power, and the other representing the minority. It wasn't a heated one, just a friendly…argument. You know typical politician way of talking.

The Luckster yawned a bit and stood up as he said, "Had a long day, I'll be going to sleep now."

"Okay, I'll join in later," Komaru yawned out her sleepy state as well, before standing up. "Kaa-san, Otou-san, I'll be going with Onii-chan after bath to bed…"

"Understood."

"Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams Komaru-san."

With the respective farewells from father, mother and Sonia, Komaru towed behind her brother but turning towards the bathroom's direction. Sonia however, stared at the back of Naegi, prompting the Luckster to shiver a bit as he eyed his surroundings.

The Princess made a satisfied sigh before continuing on her conversation with Naegi's Father. The talk ended with Sonia ultimately giving Naegi's Father a rundown as to how certain actions, while it may seem hard on the minority, can help the entire nation in the long run.

An hour zoomed by as the Parents bid their goodnight towards the Princess, who returned it as well as she entered her room, locking the door behind her. She breathed out as she rested on her bed, hair a bit wet after she finished her night bath as she eyed the ceiling.

Her body relaxed by itself as she ran her thoughts on today's event. It was a first for her to have a friend to…well…act like that. Normally, they would outright either say they are busy, or in Souda's case, treat her like a Princess.

But…Naegi was different.

He stayed with her activities despite not enjoying it himself for two whole months, in a constant basis. Now that she thinks about it, he never says much regarding the things she does…or rather that she drags him into.

He said that's what friends do, or rather, in his case. She stretched up and walked towards her desk, sitting down as she fished out her personal journal nearby as she decided to jot down some things.

 _ **Today was rather…eventful, and in a good way of course. As usual, I had taken Naegi for something that I wanted to do, and there was indeed a reason as to why he always follow me. I had an inkling of suspicioun but I don't exactly know what.**_

 _ **The concept of friendship amongst the…'normal' people was still a bit foreign to me.**_

 _ **And here comes along another way of showing ones friendship. It was due to this Naegi had stayed long with me despite recently learning that he didn't per say enjoy those activities as much as I do. And yet he stayed.**_

 _ **I still wonder…is it normal for friends to do that? Why didn't he simply say he wasn't interested? What's going on through his head?**_

She took a moment of pause and opts a thinking face, before writing again.

 _ **Either way, though I am a bit upset…I got a new meaning of friendship. No…wait.**_

She sighed softly.

 _ **It's still buzzing me so I'll leave it for tonight.**_

And yet she wasn't angry.

* * *

The following day, breakfast ensued like usual, however, everyone noticed a silence between Sonia and Naegi in particular. As much as Komaru wanted to ask, she had a gut feeling that Naegi will probably resolve this soon….somehow.

Anyway, the two Ultimate Student left the residence in a wee bit of awkward silence as they eyed their surroundings in an awkward manner. Sonia had thoughts running through her head, before sighing out audibly.

"Sonia-senpai?"

"Naegi-kun…I-"

" _ **Yo Naegi!"**_

 _ **Vroooommmm!**_

The Princess was cut off with an untimely shout from a deep voice and the sound of a massive engineer running. Turning around, the two saw a bike heading towards them, before just stopping right behind them. As it turns out, it was Mondo riding towards the two!

"Owada-kun?" Naegi mused as the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader jabbed a thumb on his large motorcycle, before grinning.

"I was just looking' for ya anyway. Hop on man!"

Naegi smiled at the offer, before eyeing Sonia who had stars in her eyes. Her look of amazement made Mondo grin and said, "The Princess-senpai was it? There's more than enough room for this baby here!"

He revved up his motorcycle, prompting Sonia to squeal in delight and eyed Naegi with sparkles in her eyes. With a small laugh, he made a nod as the two climbed up the motor. Naegi was in the middle as the backseat had a proper chair-like sit. Sonia held onto Naegi's shoulder and with a smile-

"Let's go hombres!"

"…"

The Biker Gang Leader eyed Naegi who made a small laugh while scratching his cheek with a finger. With a grin, he revved up his motorcycle and said, "Let's do this!"

"Well try not to go too _**Faaaaaaassstttt?!"**_

The cries of the Luckster was silenced the moment the motor was revved up and rushed forward in high speed! Sonia giggled as she spread her arms, the rush of the high speed wind exciting her as a new experience was felt.

"Wooop de dooo!"

"This isn't the time to spread your arms Sonia-senpai!"

The Luckster's pleas however, fell deaf as Sonia giggled in response.

"I love this ride too!"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"Really?"

"So you _**did**_ hear me the first time!"

Mondo grinned at the ongoing conversation as he perked his head up. "Speakin' of which Naegi, I just wanna say thanks for the other day." The Biker Gang Leader mused as the Luckster perked his head up and opt a confused face.

"Ya know for helpin' me here with this old girl…" Mondo pointed out and speed up a little. "Considering you're not into bikes and machines and all, but you still helped me out. If ya ever need a lift or help, ya know where to find the gang hideout."

"It was only natural to help a friend in need!" Naegi chirped as the Biker Gang Leader grinned, before going at Max speed, prompting the Luckster to cling onto his life while Sonia laughed at the rush of excitement. In no sweat then seven minutes compared to their fifteen minutes walk, the trio arrived at the Academy gates as the loud engines of Mondo's motor attracted some attention.

The trio got down with Mondo being normal, Naegi and Sonia's hair flared up, with the former clenching his chest as if his life held on to it, while the Princess simply laughing to herself, the adrenaline and excitement slowly going on.

"Loud noises and going above the speed limit is not safe for the school environment!"

The trio blinked, before turning around and saw Ishimaru Kiyotaka walking towards them, frown etched on face. The Ultimate Moral Compass stood near Mondo and said, "Bro…look. I understand that you use the motor and all but you should have shown down!"

"I didn't see no sign of a speed limit!"

"But think of the-"

The two got into an argument as Naegi sighed, already calming down from his initial adrenaline rush as he breathed in slowly, stabilizing his breathing pattern and-

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Naegi perked his head up and saw Sonia staring down at him, a small solemn smile etched on her face. The Princess made a small sigh and repeated, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For being a terrible friend," Sonia mused and eyed the sky. "I suppose I had actually been dragging you to do things you don't want, nor enjoy. And for that, I apologize."

"There's no need Sonia-senpai," Naegi said with a small smile and eyed her with reassuring eyes. "I really don't mind!"

She eyed him in a confused, yet happy manner. He was certainly an enigma, after all, a person who puts themselves behind for other people is…rare. With a smile, she said, "Then I'll take your word."

She opts a thinking face.

"In fact…how about you decide where we could go next time?"

Naegi blinked in surprise, before eyeing Sonia who smiled at him, her happiness aura returning once more as it radiated towards the Luckster. He unconsciously nods as the two walked inside the Academy. The day gone by normally, so did homeroom and some classes before Lunch time settled in.

The Princess and the Luckster this time sat on the roof of the Academy where they had a small talk, regarding to where they could go. "Personally I really haven't got much to do…" Naegi admits. "Though the timing is bad also. I'll be doing groceries for the house and-"

"We could go."

"G-Geh…you sure? It's…pretty boring to simply go shopping for the house."

Sonia shook her head and smiled. "While it is true I haven't got to do anything 'big' for the house save for some cooking and dishes…I really want to relieve the experience of actually contributing to a better scale…"

She fished out her journal and wrote a small note.

"Shopping…for…home…" She mused, before eyeing the Luckster. "Oh it's just a tiny list I made up…"

"List?"

"For things I wish to do, though most of them has been filled thanks to you," Sonia giggled, before eyeing the scenery before her. "The time of my third year exam would be just at the end of this month. Though things will be much more hectic on my third year, I wish to make the best of memories while I still can."

"Oh…is that so?"

"But think nothing off it. When could we leave?"

And just like that, Sonia's curious and fascinated nature over simple, mundane and boring things came back once more. As the day ended, the two left the Academy together where this time, the Luckster led the way.

"Truth to be told, I have never done shopping before," Sonia admits as he walked beside Naegi. "I do know how to use money but to spend it unless someone does it for me is a new thing…"

"So how did it go during your first year at the Academy?"

"I had people to do it," The Princess mused with a smile. "Kind people they were."

Naegi was curious about one thing. He had always noticed Sonia had things prepared for her, such as someone preparing lunch, buying her the things she need and all those things but…where did all these people go?

"I sent them home the moment my old hotel burned down," Sonia said as if she read Naegi's mind. "They were with me since I was a child, so it's the least I could do by giving them their freedom."

Naegi eyed Sonia who had a calm smile on her face as she continued, "To be living like this, to be doing my own things…it is a breath taking experience."

She eyed Naegi.

"I have to thank you for that."

"I-Is that so?" Naegi bushed a little at Sonia's compliment. "I-I didn't do much mind you…"

"You say that a lot," Sonia giggled as the Luckster raised an eyebrow. "Your Mother said that despite helping someone, you always say 'I didn't do much'."

"But I really didn't do much!"

The two had a lovely conversation all the way until they reached a large street with lots of vendors set up. "Is this a local market?" Sonia inquired with sparkles in her eyes as Naegi nods in response. "I've only seen it on the Palace's windows but never so close! This is amazing!"

The sight of a foreign girl with eyes sparkling in interest over a simple market did Garner some attention, and so the two walked into it. Naegi had a shopping bag in hand as he eyed a list his mother gave, purchasing some things.

"Vegetables…spices…meat…and-"

"Ooh?!" Sonia perked up in excitement as she points at a man hanging a large fish on a hook. Naegi perked his head up from picking a meat and momentarily eyed Sonia.

"It's called…well…hanging and cutting, or so my father has told me," Naegi explained. "The fish that man is cutting is quite hard to cut on a regular cutting board hence why he's hanging it, to cut it easier."

The Princess's eyes marveled with amazement as Naegi stared at her happy face, before opting a smile himself. Her aura radiated around the market and brought smiles to people, even the man who was hanging said fish smiled at her.

As the day moved on, and finishing their errand, the two is currently walking home. Naegi carried the bags as he said, "I suppose that concludes the list…"

He threw away the paper list at a nearby trash can as he said, "Sorry if it was simply shopping-"

"That was exciting!" Sonia chirped and eyed Naegi with stars in her eyes. "Never have I seen how sushi was made! Or how they store up those meat and fish in cold storage to make it preserve even longer! Or how they had cut meat in different methods, especially that hanging cutting thing!"

Sonia raised a plastic wrapped meat in her hands.

"And an old lady even gave us this large amount of meat for free! Why did she do it?"

"There are people who appreciates people who respects the old traditions. Maybe by you being simply amazed there was a refreshing sight for them?" Naegi explained. "Everyone has their quirks…"

"Is that so? Then I have much more to learn!"

The two laughed at the event and went back home to drop things off and momentarily take the moment to freshen up. As Sonia finished her bath, she spotted Naegi sitting in the dinner room, typing into his phone as if he was searching for something.

"Naegi-kun?"

"Ah, Sonia-senpai," Naegi said and eyed the Princess as he opts a small smile. The Princess sat across Naegi and said, "What are you doing?"

"Just searching some things up. In fact…there is a serious question I would like to ask…"

"Oh?"

"You say your Third Year exam will come at the end of the month…"

"Actually, mine will be a bit different," Sonia admits as she eyed Naegi. "Why?"

"There's this thing I'm planning actually…"

Sonia eyed the Luckster with curious eyes as he said, "Though the timing must be precise. It's a special event really…"

"Oh?" Sonia's musing showed signs of interest. "And what is this event actually?"

"Something I haven't done in a while, and maybe you haven't experienced it so…two birds with one stone I suppose?"

Sonia giggled.

"If you must know, our year end exam lies exactly three days from the end of the year. Mine however, will be a single, solo exam where I do it in a much more different place. It'll be held exactly a day after New years!"

Sonia clasped her hand and closed her eyes.

"Such as the chapter of this year ends, so will I have to claim my duty once more!"

Well she was indeed a Princess, and he doesn't even know how one of his senior, Fuyuhiko, will take his own test considering Hope's Peak Academy signed the heir to Japan's biggest Yakuza group…

Anyway, Naegi nods and said, "Then you will have time then…"

"Naegi-kun being this secretive?" Sonia teased. "And to what end a fellow escort such as yourself is hiding from this Princess?"

Naegi shrugged, grinning as he did so.

"It's a secret~."

Well knowing Naegi it could be something wonderful. As he stood up, she said, "So are you planning to go somewhere? If I may, I'll tag along!"

"I was about to invite you anyway," The Luckster mused and eyed the Princess. "Ever heard of an arcade?"

"Heard and see, but never actually gone there yet…"

* * *

"That was amazing!" Sonia chirped as stars filled her eyes. "I didn't know such game existed! This reminds me of the days Father took me to the military base!"

"Yeah…" Naegi slowly said. He had taken her to the arcade, to hopefully show her more things the two can enjoy. She took interest in this particular shooting game.

"Register a three letter name? I'll just go with…P…S…N. There! Princess Sonia Nevermind, what do you think Naegi-kun?"

 _ **And she made the highest record score on the game.**_

The number _**'999999999'**_ stunned nearby passerby as Sonia smiled , before perking her head up as she eyed tickets coming out of the machine. She eyed Naegi who said, "Those tickets could be exchanged at the counter booth over there…"

He points towards a large booth with variety of prizes, ranging to small ones and very large ones. Sonia's eyes went star struck as she eyed a particular item. It was the highest prize anyone could exchange it for. Though it was but a mere sword, Sonia seemed intrigued at it.

"Such a precious gem sitting on a wall, waiting for it's chosen one to wield it!" Sonia exclaimed and earned a sweat drop from the Luckster as the Princess eyed him with a serious gaze. "We must give it honor by claiming it!"

"It's…just a plastic sword…"

"But the designs! The engraving on the blade! An elegant one at that!" Sonia insisted with child like excitement and eyed the sword again. "Maybe you can shoot golden beams out of it?!"

"That's…" Naegi went flabbergasted at the reference as Sonia turned around and pointed at the prize booth's clerk who seemed bored out of his mind.

"Mark my words that I shall obtain the holy sword by sunset!"

"…"

The clerk eyed Naegi with a 'Are You Serious' look who laughed nervously as Sonia turned heel and approached the many choices of games. "In which of these…games that gives out the most ticket?!"

"Asides the shooting game…" Naegi mused and pointed at another shooting game. This one in particular is simple. Shoot a prize, if you can hit it of course, and claim it. Three chances. However, amongst the rows of prizes were moving platform which has a huge bundle of tickets, and there was lots of them.

Sonia smiled at this.

"S-Sonia-senpai…are you serious about this?" Naegi asked nervously as a determined aura spread out from Sonia. The Princess walked towards the shooting game and fished out her purse and asked Naegi to carry her small bag.

"Mister…I would like to participate in this game!"

"Well five hundred yen per three shots and-"

Sonia placed several tens of thousands yen bills.

"I'll make the most of it!"

Naegi actually choked at the money she just dumped. It was to be expected she still received the insane amount of 'pocket money' from her parents but…really?!

"Well I love a good spirit kid but…" The clerk of the shooting game sneered as he eyed the gun. It was a bit rigged so shooters will have a harder time, hardly cheating as they can still shoot right? And what's more this foreigner girl seemed so simple-

 _ **Ding!**_

Sonia shot the bonus bundle as she held the rifle like gun with a single hand, and shot it in a point blank manner.

* * *

"S-Sorry to be a bother…" Naegi apologized at the Arcade's owner as said owner grunted and left the two Ultimate Students. Naegi sighed out and eyed the sky. Sunset had come and Sonia and he stood in front of the Arcade…with lots of wrapped gifts next to them.

In fact, it looked like a mountain of them!

Sonia however, didn't mind the other prizes as she held her goal, the sword. Though it was plastic and painted to look like metal, Naegi was sure he saw a gleaming silver light as Sonia held it high. "This is amazing!" Sonia chirped and swung down the sword like a child playing with one.

"I didn't know plastic could be made into armaments!"

"T-They're not used for combat you know…"

"Ex….Calibu-"

"Sonia-senpai, we don't have the right to make the reference and the authour is too lazy to make another disclaimer!"

The Princess tilt her head in confusion as the Luckster sighed a bit.

"A-At any rate, how should we carry all of these things?"

Sonia opts a thinking face, momentarily lowering her sword, before she fished out an object from her purse. It was a silver colour phone, but oddly shaped as it only had three buttons there. She pressed on one of them before putting it back on her purse.

"Now we wait a bit."

"W-What was that?"

"Just an object Mother gave to me. It serves as beacon when I need things. 'Vehicle', 'People Service' and 'Extra Funds'."

"How does it work?"

"It sends a signal to a nearby satellite to pin point my location therefore registering the things that I need before the request is sent to a nearby operator that works for my Homeland Kingdom, and will contact _**another**_ operator who will provide me the things I need. A minimum three minutes are waited before my requested item is sent."

Naegi blinked at this. That was…a bizarre technology but seeing she was a Princess, it didn't come across weird to him. That and Souda's inventions were out of this world as well…

 _ **Ddddrrrr!**_

As soon as he finished that line, the sound of something in the air was heard. Naegi peered up as the rush of wind was felt and up above he saw was a-

A helicopter.

With a limo attached to it.

Sonia merely waved up as the limo was placed in front of them with the helicopter flying off as it finished it's job. Sonia giggled as a man walked out of the limo with a Butler suit and stood near Sonia. "Princess," He greeted, before eyeing Naegi. "Is this an acquaintance?"

"He's part of the family I'm staying with at the moment, but that's not the point here. Klaus, take all of these items and load it up, after that, I will instruct you on where to go once you are done." Sonia said in a more lady like manner as the butler nod, before proceeding to pick the items up.

Naegi decided to help the butler before he said, "What are you doing Sir? This is my duty and-"

"Two is better then one I always say," Naegi said with a small smile. "Besides, it'll get things done faster."

The butler eyed Sonia who also looked surprised as herself. The two silently loaded the things before the Luckster went inside the limo and sat across Sonia who eyed him. "You sure do love to lend a hand to people," Sonia pointed out. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh?" Naegi mused as he felt the car moving with Klaus the butler driving, currently at not destination in mind. Sonia approached her butler and whispered something in his ears, before he nodded and carried on driving.

"Oh yes indeed…" Sonia continued as she eyed Naegi. He was a kind and warm hearted individual, and such features reminds her of an old hero she had back in her home land. Said hero had a nice and warm personality like him, even downright to the hair where a single sharp point rested!...or was it called an ahoge?

The Princess smiled a bit as Naegi stared outside the window. Snow had settled in, though tiny amounts were dropping though. "I think we may have a white Christmas this year…" He mused as he eyed the Princess who looked curious.

"White Christmas? What's the difference with the normal Christmas?"

"It's…hmm…a term, or so my Father has said. It doesn't usually snow until the start of January…I think…"

"Is that so?"

Sonia peered up to the snow…and then frowned.

So Christmas is coming in soon? That would mean…her exam is coming up soon. With a small sigh which didn't go past by Naegi, he asked, "Is something wrong? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"It's not that…it's nothing really…" Sonia replied with a sincere smile, however…this time, it was different. Naegi stared into Sonia's eyes, and apparently, it seems…drifted. Like her mind was occupied by something.

Did she disliked something? Was she bored? Or is something bothering her? Naegi felt a bit worried for her, before she smiled in her usual manner once more. He eyed her again, and this time, her body was a bit stiff.

Maybe spending time with her a lot had made him aware of certain things that she doesn't very time, like she makes a hidden frown when she's not happy, or her eyes would always sparkle at things she find exciting even if it's boring and mundane things.

Maybe…he'll have to use the big guns to cheer her up…

* * *

And so, the days moved on.

It honestly felt faster in the Princess's case. The things she spent, and the time she does it with Naegi were taken to heart. The two had spend a lot of time together, finishing of Sonia's massive list. They had compromised truth to be told, alternating between hers and Naegi's desire. There was never a day where the two wasn't seen with each other now.

Whenever they did the things Naegi wanted, it was always an amazing experience and thus a new thing to put into her list was crossed off as soon as it was placed. However, Naegi still accompanied her on the things he wasn't either interested in, or he had done it already.

The snow had settled around town, though in small amounts, the lights of the area and city made it quite a beautiful sight, and made everyone wore their winter gears already. Currently, we find our Princess and Luckster leaving a large museum.

"I'm so sorry that you didn't enjoy that…" Sonia apologized a bit to Naegi who shrugged and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, though I have visited the Museum of Japan's History already, I wasn't bored at all. It might even help me in tests!"

Sonia giggled, before breathing out a puff of white mist. "It sure is cold today…" She mused and eyed the nearby stores. "And everyone's already preparing for Christmas…"

"It's already the 25th Sonia-senpai…" Naegi I reminded her, promoting the Princess to make a halt in her walk. Sonia remained silent at those words as she opts a heavy thinking face for a few seconds, before sighing out.

"So only five days remaining huh…" She mused quietly as Naegi eyed her. Her face seemed a bit solemn before she made a strained smile to her self. What was she thinking about? Naegi didn't like her like this.

He opts a thinking face, before he ripped open a small bag he carried as he searched for something. "If I recall…" Naegi mused to himself as he fished out his wallet and counted the money he held. Sonia tilts her head in a curious manner, before Naegi closed his wallet in a satisfied manner.

"Before we go home…there's something I would like to show you Sonia-senpai…"

"Eh?"

The Luckster smiled and lead the Princess to a taxi stand, before using it as he asked the driver to go towards a specific direction. It was but a short ride actually where the two arrived in some kind of…amusement park.

It wasn't the ones where it had large coasters, nor extreme rides but rather it was geared towards the 'family' type of amusement park. The thing that was particularly standing out due to the sheer height of the ride was the Ferris wheel and a tower drop.

The Luckster huffed out white smoke due to the cold air, before smiling as he lead the Princess towards the Ferris Wheel. This time, the Princess wasn't stranger to it. She had often ride in one back in her Homeland, marveling the sights as she stood within the cart of the Ferris Wheel enjoying the view from above.

"A special occasion perhaps?" Sonia mused aloud as Naegi tilt his head back and opt a smile.

"It's a secret."

She made a playful pout, but foud Naegi's secretive attitude a bit amusing. Naegi purchased the tickets for the two of them, with the ticket guy whistling at Naegi and Sonia. "Nice catch there kid…" The man teased. Naegi shook his head with a slightly red face as Sonia giggled.

After a minute waiting patiently, their cart finally arrived. Naegi and Sonia entered is as they took their sit across each other. As the cart slowly began moving up, Naegi's expression turned a bit serious as he relaxed his shoulder and gazed at the Princess.

"Sonia-senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

"E-Eh?"

Sonia's ever calm expression shifted into that of confusion as she eyed Naegi's serious expression. She tilt her head to the side in a confused manner as Naegi sighed a bit and scratched his cheeks with a finger. "I uuh…have noticed you don't seem so happy recently…" He started slowly. "Is something wrong?"

Was she…that expressive? She was raised to keep her emotions in check so it shouldn't be possible. Maybe she had been used to be living…'normal' with the Naegi's? But in that case, why would he be worried? Is it bad?

"Is there a reason why you're asking this?" Sonia returned back with a question. "I won't lie, I am indeed thinking of certain things but it's not a large problem at all. So I am curious as to why 're you asking?"

"It's because I care about you."

A small tinge of pink entered Sonia's cheeks as Naegi sighed out. "I really want you to have fun and be comfortable with us Sonia-senpai, and this started at the beginning of the month!"

So he's been noticing her?

"If there is any problem, please, you can talk to me…"

"Rest assured Naegi-kun," Sonia said with in a calm manner. "I am fine-"

"You've got that wrong!"

"Geh?"

"I've seen the moments where you look so solemn, so sad…so… _ **empty**_ ," Naegi continued with a sad tone. "Do you…not enjoy our time? Is something lacking?"

"It's nothing…really," Sonia assured Naegi in her usual tone and happy smile. "I do appreciate the thought Naegi-kun. It flatters me that you took notice of my…moments of thinking."

Naegi leaned back, though he felt a bit unsure, her words would suffice for now. Still…there was something that's going through her head. He hasn't, not once has seen her express any…deep thoughts. Of the three months she stayed, she was simply being her bubbly usual self but…

The start of the month is where she started being…a bit different than usual. There was moments where her face was void of any emotions, or an intense negative aura was felt coming from her. And she seemed to be growing anxious by each day as it gets closer to the end of the month.

He sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry for…pressing the question…" Naegi breathed out. "I ruined the moment did I?"

"Nonsense!" Sonia assured the Luckster with a smile. "I haven't had anyone who really pressed a matter so much over my well being so it's really appreciated!"

The Princess smiled at Naegi who in turn relaxed him as he smiled back.

"T-Thank you…"

"You're most welcome Naegi-kun…"

As the two leaned back on their sit, the Ferris Wheel finally made their cart reached it's highest point, Sonia's eyes sparkling with amazement as the ride came into a pause with their cart giving a spectacular view of the city in front of them.

The lights of the city added with a snowing really made things beautiful. Sonia stood up and eyed the window, eyes gazing at the view. Naegi smiled at her happy expression…before her expression dropped slightly.

Sonia eyed the scene in a calm manner, as if it was to be her last time to see such a magnificent sight as a solemn smile was etched on her face. "…I really love this…" She mused as Naegi perked his head up.

"Sonia-senpai?"

"The moments, the gifts, the places we went through…"

She turned around and gave a calm smile towards the Luckster.

"I thank you for it Naegi-kun…"

The Luckster blushed at the compliment, before he perked his head up. "Ah!" He started, before stuffing his hand inside his bag in search of an object. Sonia tilt her head in a curious manner, before she saw Naegi pulling out a wrapped, flat box.

"Oh you didn't…!" Sonia exclaimed in a surprised manner. "This is…"

"Merry Christmas Sonia-senpai…" Naegi said with a grin. The Princess was certainly caught off guard at the action as she happily accepted the gift.

"Naegi-kun…you shouldn't have!"

"I uuh…thought it would be best though…not like I had anything to spend my allowance on…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naegi quickly covered his track, though the seal had been done. So Naegi spent his allowance on a gift for her? Her chest felt warm as she slowly opened the wrapper slowly, before she got a small red flat box beneath the wrap.

She opened the box slowly to reveal a beautiful, sparkling necklace. The chain was silver in colour but what was striking was the gem on the necklace. It was oval shaped, but had splitting, horizontal colour, with the top half being emerald and the lower half blue in colour.

"There's also a ribbon which can make the necklace into a barouche…" Naegi explained. "T-The gems isn't really emerald but-"

Sonia froze.

She eyed the blue gem.

"This is…sapphire?"

"Y-Yes…" Naegi explained, a bit nervous. "Had to use almost all of my savings though…"

"Why?"

"W-Well…I want to at least measure up the things you usually wear…"

She frowned but-

"Not because you're a Princess but…because you're my friend."

"But this cost a fortune! You said this used almost all of your savings!"

"A small price to pay for a dear friend."

Sonja stared at the necklace, frozen. Why…why did he spent so much money for her? She knew that he knew that she had tons of jewelry that was even worth in millions so why?!

"I…uuh…don't know if it helps but…I do hope you're happy…"

She eyed him, eyes filled with confusion.

"I-I know that I really can't give a grand experience but…I-I do want you to know that I really enjoyed spending time with you…"

"You-"

"It was the main reason why I always follow you around."

?!

Sonia slightly recoiled back at the statement. "You…simply liked hanging out with me?" she questioned. "W-Why…"

"Because it really is enjoyable to go with you."

"…"

Sonia went silent a bit as she eyed the beautiful city through the window. Her mind was swarming with thoughts. Never has she felt such warmth and kindness in such a genuine manner, and this was above the ones who treated her like a Princess!

How can someone be so…caring? Her face once more became void of emotion as Naegi's smile dropped. So she disliked the gift? It sort of figures as the gift didn't even hold a candle to her standard jewelry and-

"Can you…help me?..."

"Help?"

Sonia raised her hair present her neck.

"Put the necklace on me please."

Naegi's face went red a bit, but slowly nodded and took the necklace from the box and slowly wrapped his arms around Sonia's body, before reeling it back as he clipped the necklace. Once secured, Naegi stepped back as Sonia lowered her hair.

Though he couldn't see, Sonia was currently gripping her hands hard as she sighed out heavily, a small tear ran down her cheeks.

* * *

The following days was…dark. In the Princess's case that is. After their ride together, Sonia had been deep in thought, not one moment she was seen without a thinking face, as if something important was about to happen.

Of times she interacted, she was still her usual bubbly self but it was when she was alone when she enters her heavy thinking demeanor. It was exactly the last day of the month, with midnight signifying New Year's and through out the week, Sonia's tensed aura was even noticeable by her classmates.

It wasn't a surprise really, due to the fact that she had her Year End exam before going into her third year, however, unlike the others, she had yet to take hers. Class 77-B had finished their Year End exam days ago, but Sonia's one was different.

It was kept a secret from anyone, even from the Naegi's themselves. Sonia said once it would take place at the start of the next month, which is exactly a day after New Year's. However, despite everyone's speculation as to why she was nervous or even in deep thought was actually…

"Sonia-san…your parents called."

 _ **Was way off.**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

Naegi shook his head with a smile as he eyed his parents and Komaru. The three were dressed up in their winter gears as they loaded something's up on their car with Naegi leaning by the door. Naegi's Mother eyed her son, before kissing him on the forehead as she got into the car.

"Hm? What's going on?"

Sonia yawned a bit. She had taken a nap just now, and just woke up to see the Naegi's, minus Naegi himself, was loading things into the car. "Ah, you're awake…" Naegi mused and pointed towards the car. "It's just a thing we do at the year's end. Go pick a place to celebrate New Year's and stay the night…"

"Wait…why aren't you dressed up?" Sonia questioned as Naegi smiled at her, a hint which she got. "You are…staying back? With me?"

Naegi nods as Sonia looked even more confused. "Why? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Sonia declared with a determined face. "You needn't be worried for me!"

"It's my duty to watch over you anyway…" Naegi mused. "Besides, I don't mind it."

"So we get the place to ourselves?!" Sonia said with a bit of excitement. "This is what they call…em…'home alone' right?"

"S-Sort off…"

"Take care guys!" Komaru chirped and waved as the car off away. The Princess waved happily back as Naegi sighed a bit.

"Sorry for not informing you sooner. Kaa-san said to keep it a secret lest you insist that I go and leave you alone…" The Luckster said as Sonia tilt her head back, a small smile etched on her face.

"She knows me all too well…"

"I think we all do now…" Naegi said with a smile. Though the atmosphere was nice and cozy, Naegi had other plans. "Sonia-senpai…"

"Yes?"

Naegi momentarily eyed the sky, evening was settling in as made a small smile. "Do you…want to go celebrate New Year's with me?" He asked and eyed the Princess who had stars in her eyes.

"My first time actually celebrating it with a dear friend! Of course I would like to go!"

Because despite her happy demeanor, Naegi knows all too well she was in her most heaviest time right now, evident with bangs beneath her eyes starting to form and the heavy thinking expressions she has when she was alone. In fact, she seemed to be straining her happy demeanor right now.

Naegi opts a thinking face, before sighing a bit as he fished his phone out and dialed a number. Sonia wondered off to change as the person Naegi called picked up.

" _ **What is it? You are very much aware that-"**_

"S-Sorry Togami-kun…" Naegi said quietly and turned around to walk towards the living room. Unbeknownst to the Luckster, Sonia lurked nearby. She had changed fast, excited by the invitation when she couldn't help but overhear Naegi's conversation with someone on the phone as she came down the stairs slowly.

"Yeah I was thinking that I'll be cancelling the lower side…just taking the top side…"

Hmm?

Sonia peeked on the corner of the living room as she saw Naegi talking over the phone with someone. He seemed to be thinking of something deep, before he said, "Yeah…and once again, thank you. I wouldn't have gotten it if it weren't for you…"

" _ **Hmph…"**_ replied over the phone, though Sonia wasn't able to hear it. _**"You needn't have to add your own money. That necklace was but a cheap one for me…"**_

"A hundred thousand yen is…quite a lot you know. But thanks anyway…"

" _ **Think nothing of it. You owe me for this."**_

"Understood."

As Naegi hung up, Sonia entered the living room and said, "Naegi-kun, you ready?"

"A-Ah, yeah…" Naegi said as he puts on his winter jacket. "Shall we? New Year is quite around the corner!"

Sonia nodded in agreement as the two left the Naegi Residence. While cold, it wasn't that cold to the point it was freezing, just a chilly night. They had a comfortable silence, though the mind of the Princess was extremely occupied.

She had overheard the conversation, something about Naegi with money problem maybe? Does this have anything to do with the necklace he gave her? If so, did he spent _**that**_ much that he had to owe someone money? Or I'd it affect him and-

"Sonia-senpai…"

Naegi's voice cuts the Princess's thoughts off as she turned towards him, smiling as she did so. However, what Naegi saw was a very, very tiny amount of strain on her face. He wouldn't have noticed it if she didn't stay with him, but now he can be quite confident that he knows her expressions, even if it is not to a perfect degree.

"Is something wrong?"

And there he asks that question again. Was she losing her touch to keep her emotions in check? These three months certainly…changed her a lot. With a small sigh, she said, "It's nothing, honest!"

She smiled brightly at him.

"Once again, thank you for asking."

"I-If you say so…"

He wanted to believe those words, honest, but she was obviously upset over something. What does it concern? It was the object of his thoughts for over a month now and it's seriously bugging him. She wasn't like this, and he didn't like how she kept those…negative emotions to herself.

After a silent walk together, Naegi had finally led the two towards their destination. The two had arrived on a building. It looked like a normal building actually, save for-

"And so the two of you arrive."

A familiar haughty voice was heard as the two blinked, before noticing a boy standing before the building with a lady behind him. It was Byakuya.

"Togami-kun?" Naegi said as Byakuya pushed up his glasses and huffed, his serious gaze landing on the Princess, then at Naegi.

"I was told you had a guest but…the Princess of Novoselic? Really?"

Naegi sweat dropped but scratched his cheeks. "I-I did told you it was our Senior…"

"Naegi-kun, what's this?" Sonia questioned. "Are you two planning something?"

"More like Naegi did…" Byakuya mused and walked past by the two. "The stairs are on the left side as the elevator is currently in repairs. I've done my part now so I'll be leaving."

"Thanks for everything Togami-kun!" Naegi voiced his thanks and received a mere wave back as the Affluent Progeny left the two. Sonia looked confused as she tilt her head with Naegi smiling. "Hope you like this…"

 _ **Because if she doesn't, this was honestly his last ditch attempt to make her truly happy.**_

He eyed her.

He wasn't a mind reader but something tells him Sonia's deep thinking runs a bit deeper, something personal…no…extremely personal. Like something she was trying to hide or…she wasn't confident enough to talk about it?

Whatever it was, he hoped she would be enlightened enough to share it with this, just even if it is little, or even a single, microscopic detail. As the two ascends the stair, Sonia eyed Naegi's back as her thoughts swarmed again.

Judging from the place, and seeing it had no people around at the moment, either this building was currently empty due to it being New Year, or Byakuya owns this and decided to use it for something Naegi planned up.

The fact that he needed the entire building empty was also making her wonder what kind of thing Naegi h has cooked up to make it private…

Her thoughts however was cut off as she heard the sound of a door being opened up. They had arrived on the roof. Sonia felt a anticipation on her chest, before she took a deep breath and followed behind Naegi as the two arrived at the roof top and…!

It was mostly empty save for two chairs and a small table between them with a box on it. Eh? This was it? Why did such a small thing required the entire building to be emptied off? Naegi clearly saw Sonia's surprised reaction as he scratched his cheek again, sighing a bit.

"I-I know it isn't much and…um…too much?" Naegi asked as Sonia shook her head, a polite smile etched on her face.

"It's not that but just…curious…"

"Eh?"

"It's clear Togami-kun owns this building and the two of you planned this out yes?"

"Y-Yes that's true…"

"Then why go all the trouble to clear out the building? What makes this place special?"

"It's…actually this…" Naegi explained as he gestured her towards the two chairs. The chairs were positioned to be facing a specific direction, and it gave of a view of a breathtaking scene of the city. The lights of the city was seen all around from a high place, the winter like atmosphere especially the nice feeling of New Year's coming in soon.

"Oh…my…" Sonia expressed her amazement. True, the Ferris Wheel ride was higher but…this was a moment and place where the two could spend their time there for as much as they like, without anyone intruding on them whatsoever.

"Oh and there's the fireworks show. The building here gives the best view, close to be amazing and far from the smoke or any other interruption," Naegi explained, before eyeing phone for the time. "And it's just five minutes till' New Year's…"

The two took their sit, and while Sonia felt aesthetic, she was a bit surprised that Naegi went so far. Well, sort off, the thought was nice but clearing an entire building was a bit surprising. She made a happy smile at the thought that someone was so willing to go so far-

"Are you happy?"

Sonia's thoughts were cut off as Naegi asked her that question once more. She however, made playful frown. "Naegi-kun, did I not say that I was happy before? I have nothing wrong with me so far, nor am I feeling down at all!" The Princess assured the Luckster once more.

"Then why are you squinting your brows?"

…

…

…

Huh?

Sonia blinked, before Naegi eyed her seriously. She felt a pressure in between there brows and true enough, she was frowning a bit. What the-

"This is why I brought you here Sonia-senpai," Naegi before he opts a small smile and gazed at the beautiful scenery before him. "I am not here to confront about that actually…"

"Then-"

"I simply want to make you happy."

…

…

…

"But I am happy," Sonia stated with a small smile, this time her face is smiling properly. "I do admit I have been a bit in thoughts, but once more, it isn't that serious…"

Naegi eyed the Princess who smiled genuinely, before he made a nod. "Then you may open your gift," He mused and points at the table. He wasn't going to pry anymore, her face seemed to be in genuine happiness, and he was more then content to see it.

The mood lightened as Sonia tilted her head. "Really?" She giggled. "You needn't have to buy me a gift you know…" The Princess said with a playful scolding tone, but placed her hands on the box. "But I shall accept this with all my heart!"

The Princess cradled the box, feeling it a bit. It was a bit heavy, but not too heavy. Just…medium weight maybe. As the hour of New year was coming, Sonia lifted the cover if the box and found a camera within. She knew this camera. It was a simple camera that could be carried anywhere with you…however, judging from it's sleek cover and weight, this seemed to be the ones that was expensive.

"A…camera?" Sonia mused, before erupting into a beaming smile. "I can take record if my time here now!"

"Indeed that was the goal actually…" Naegi admitted with a happy smile. "I'm glad you're happy with it."

"But of course! You shouldn't have gone through the trouble to-"

"It's nothing really…" Naegi mused and leaned back on his chair, eyeing his phone as several minutes remained until New year's. As the time moved, Sonia eyed the camera…before pointing it towards Naegi. The flash wasn't on so the Luckster wasn't aware of it.

The Princess giggled at the picture. From her angle, it seemed perfect. Naegi I was looking at the scenery before him, with a small wind blowing his hair as a calm smile was etched on his face. He really looked cool in this picture.

Sonia eyed the picture in an affectionate manner, before she sighed. "Naegi-kun…" She started. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I…know I wasn't exactly myself the entire month as I…" Sonia sighed out, before eyeing the city. "I wasn't myself truth to be told."

"Sonia-senpai?"

Sonia opts a solemn smile this time as her gaze softens. "Did you know…J really loved my time with you and your family? I really take my time with you guys to heart…" She said with a heavy smile. "Just as I have always wished…"

She eyed him.

"So sorry…I didn't mean to make the atmosphere deep…"

"It's fine really…" Naegi said. The Luckster felt a heavy load coming from Sonia as he eyed her, before she peered up as their gaze locked on. The Princess's stare felt as if it was drilling a hole into his soul, before she looked away towards the city again.

"Naegi-kun…can I ask something?"

"Anything…"

"I am indeed curious. Why do you go so far for my well being?" Sonia questioned, before closing her eyes. "I…didn't have any friends back at home, nor time to do normal things. Is it normal for a friend to do this? I had understand you explained to me before that it's how you usually do things but…to go really deep for a person's well being…"

Naegi opts a thinking face as he said, "W-Well I don't know if it's considered to be strange or not, but my answer remains the same. It's what I do for my friends…"

He eyed her directly as the sounds of fireworks being shot was heard.

"And to answer your main question…"

Sonia eyed him as the fireworks reached it's peak into the sky and…!

"I really do care about you."

As the sounds of fireworks exploding boomed across the sky, such as the feeling of New year's rushed into Naegi. At the very moment those words escaped his lips, Sonia's eyes widen in surprise at those words. Just like the fireworks, her heart exploded at that very moment.

For a while, Naegi stared at the beautiful fire show while the Princess eyed him with a still stunned expression. Her emotions were conflicted at the moment. Those words…his actions…all of them…

Is it truly normal?! Is it truly okay for her to have feelings like this?!

"…N-Naegi-kun…"

"Ye-"

Naegi responded, but he was cut off mid sentence at the sight before him. Sonia was currently lowering her head, clutching her camera with a vice grips as she shook a bit, small sniffling was heard. This time, Naegi stood up with haste, wanting to ask what happened but all he got was a request.

"Can…can we go home now?"

* * *

 _ **It…had been a conflicting moment. At that very moment, I was torn.**_

Sonia peered up, eyes glazed of any emotion as she wrote in her journal.

 _ **Such as I try to look the other way, I can't. This was…this is…**_

She growled quietly, a rare action from her as her head couldn't think up of any words for what she felt right now.

 _ **I am…no fool to this feeling. It was a thing I tried to really avoid during my time here…**_

She sighed and rested her head on her desk. The two had returned home in an abrupt manner, with a heavy and awkward silence atmosphere on the way back. Sonia had swiftly returned to her room, now writing in her journal. She had forgo any formalities due to her she feels now, only dressed a simple tank top and shorts, though her leggings remained with her as she felt cold in her feet.

Her hair was a bit tussled from too many head ruffling at her conflicted feelings now. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as her rested head peered up at an object next to her. It was the camera Naegi gifted. She used her free hand and turned it on, eyeing the only picture she had currently.

It was Naegi's picture.

She stared at it for another moment, before began writing again.

 _ **Naegi Makoto is an…enigma to me. He is really something special, that I admit. How he treats people equally, how he goes so far for the best of others, and even time to time, put his own interests aside for sake of others joy.**_

 _ **Truly, I had never met a person so pure at heart and has a gentle around them. The time I had been sending with him was lovely and…**_

She stopped writing momentarily.

 _ **Such as I feel right now, as I try to push it away…he made me feel alive. To be a normal person, to be a simple girl. To be Sonia Nevermind the girl, not the Princess of Novoselic…**_

She bit her lips a bit.

 _ **That is my dream. However, such as I dream…I am a Princess before I am a person. That is my destiny. That is my fate. But even so…he…he…made my dream come true, even if it was a fleeting one.**_

Her heart began beating a bit faster.

 _ **Just…just once…even if it's once…I will do what I wish to do. Not as a Princess, not as an Ultimate Student…but as my own person.**_

* * *

And at the exact moment, we take our story to our Luckster, who is currently resting in his room, lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. The roof top moment was going good to be honest…until Sonia requested to go home fast.

She seemed to be in a rather gloomy mood when the fireworks show started. Maybe it was something he said? Did he annoy her? Did she actually disliked his concern over her? Or maybe she didn't like the normalcy of the entire trip?

Part of him thinks he was partly responsible as he sighed heavily. If his memory serves him correct, tomorrow, or rather, later, would be the time of Sonia's practical exam for her Third Year. Did it involve that?

He ruffled his hair in a fit of frustration over his thoughts. "Maybe I was pushing it too far…" He mused to himself. "Maybe if I had just-"

 _ **Knock!**_

A knock in his door interrupted his train of thoughts. Knowing it was the Princess seeing it was only the two of them at the house, Naegi swiftly rushed towards the door and opened it, expected to see the Princess only to see no one there.

He opts a confused face and peered down the hall where he saw Sonia's room door open with her head peeking out. She eyed him as their gazes met and the two went into a stare. It was brief however as Sonia said, "Can you come into my room? I wish to speak something with you."

It sounded like a demand to be honest, though he too needed to speak with her so he made a nod and walked towards her room as she entered it. Naegi slowly opened the door and came in though the first thing he did was flinching at Sonia herself.

"G-Geh…" He silently grunt in surprise, seeing her casual attire. It was…rather revealing and surprising to be honest, before he quickly reminded himself she needed to talk. He took a sit by the desk and sat down as he turned to face her.

"You needed to speak with me?" He started, thinking it's best that he started the conversation. The Princess sat by the edge of her bed, eyeing Naegi, before sighing a bit as she pointed towards a small tray of a cup and water by her desk.

"Sorry, before we start, I need a glass of water. Can you pass it to me?"

She sounds hoarse. Naegi nodded silently and did her request, handing the glass of water to her as she took a long sip, before sighing out again. "To begin with…" She started slowly as she settled the glass near her. "I want to apologize my…unruly behavior tonight…"

"It's fine but…can you explain to me what happened? If you want to of course…"

Sonia slowly pat the spot next to her and getting the message, Naegi sat next to her as he noticed her face looked a bit glum. "I must say that I…didn't expect you to say those words…" Sonia explained. "Do you really care for me that much?"

"With all my heart."

She smiled solemnly at it. Naegi noticed this as she leaned back, resting on the bed. Being with the Naegi's for quite a while really made her loosen up. She had became more casual over things, even her usual speech pattern that has graceful words in them, though it still came by time to time.

She peered to the side and stared at Naegi, before she said, "Is it normal for friends to do that?"

She was asking that question again, and sensing that he thought that, Sonia giggled softly. "I'm sure that's quite the often question you receive from me yes?" She spoke up, earning a small nod from Naegi. "The…term 'Friendship' is still foreign to me, even after all the time I've spent here."

"R-Really?"

"Indeed. Though I stayed in Japan for more then a year, even all those amazing moments I spent with my Classmates…it was still a foreign subject to me. I wasn't raised around my people after all…"

Sonia closed her eyes, relaxing a bit.

"I had always wanted that. Ever since I was a child, I wanted a friend. I was always cooped up at the castle back at my homeland. I do cherish those moments but there was something missing. Like a sense of companionship."

She sat up, face a bit glum now.

"But that's such a fleeting dream."

"Sonia-senpai?"

"I am a Princess before I am a person. That is my destiny. I know…even I know myself…despite how I try to avoid it…"

She eyed Naegi.

"My time here would come to end."

"?!"

Naegi's surprised reaction made Sonia smiled solemnly at him as she closed her eyes, a peaceful expression on her face. "I'm…fine with it actually…" She spoke up, surprising Naegi as he widens his eyes. "That is my duty as a Princess. I must come to terms with it eventually."

She kept her peaceful expression, before biting her lip slowly as she sighed out heavily, covering her face with her hands as she began to shake a bit.

"H-However…"

Her voice grew hoarse and raspy as she peered up, tears leaking up from her face.

"The girl within me doesn't want this to end!"

As her cries softly filled the room, Naegi could only stare at the girl before him. She wasn't a Princess, nor an student of an elite Academy. She was just a normal girl who tried very hard to fulfill her dreams, even if it was a fleeting one.

To be normal, to be just a normal girl, that was all she asked. She didn't resent her destiny, but she too wish if there was any other way she could stay. A complicated situation indeed for a girl like her. Naegi now knew why she preferred to be treated normally instead of a Princess, why she loved to do normal day to day things, why she had looked so glum on certain moments…

"But…at the very least…I…I…made precious memories thanks to you and my friends here…" Sonia sniffled a bit. She eyed him with a teary smile and said, "…Thank you so much…"

"I…am happy I could help…"

Sonia smiled at him in an affectionate manner as she slowly leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder as he stiffened a bit at the contact, before relaxing a bit.

"You are…really something you know that?"

"I am?"

"You placed my interest, well being and myself above your own things…" She mused, smiling at the memory on how he would spend time with her despite not liking certain activities. "And you were with me all the way…"

"I will always be with you Sonia-senpai, even if you leave us, or the Academy, I'll still be there to be with you."

She peered up at him with a blushing expression. He certainly made her feel…fuzzy and warm, and not in a physical manner. His kindness has really touched her, especially how he go so far to make her mood better. He placed her above himself even, and not because she was a Princess…

Because she was his friend.

Around him, she was just a normal girl who he keeps sending time with. And she wouldn't want it in any other way. With a smile, she said, "Naegi-kun…" as she stared at him. Their close proximity and she looking at him made him shiver a bit.

"Can I…just…just once more, can I ask something?"

He heard the sound of paper being ruffled as he noticed Sonia has a paper clutched in hand. It was her to do list that he showed her once. It was quite long already and took a glimpse of many crossed out things to do.

"I want one more thing."

So she's asking for something from him? As he peered to the list, he noticed…his name. His name was on the list. He blinked in confusion and stared at her as she-

" _ **Hungh!"**_

Naegi suddenly recoiled back as he sniffed something. Something from…Sonia. It was…a pleasant smell but…something was wrong. He felt his body heat up by the chest as Sonia giggled. "You were always the one to give surprises…" Sonia mused and eyed him. "I like that."

"S-Sonia-senpai?"

With a shift of tone, Sonia tilt her body to the side and eyed Naegi's form. His face was flushed for some reason, and his breathing got heavier. The Princess giggled in a rather menacing/sweet manner as she sat on her knees, before crawling towards the Luckster, electing a shocked expression from him.

"S-Sonia-senpai?!" He exclaimed in surprise, his brain suddenly being fuzzy as he tried to crawl back, only to feel the back of the bed behind him. Stuck, he tried to scoot away but to no avail as Sonia crawled above him, his gaze desperately trying to stare at her eyes and not her cleavage dangerously presenting itself.

It didn't helped that she only wore a tank top and he saw no sign of a bra-

 _ **That isn't the point here!**_

Naegi stared at Sonia's eyes as she smiled sweetly at him. "I mean it…Naegi-kun…" She cooed as Naegi shivered a bit. "I want you."

"W-W-Wh-"

"Because I wouldn't have it any other way," She explained, smiling affectionately at him. "You are the only person who treats me normally. Others do as well but there was a sense of boundary between me and them. They are aware of me being a Princess. You however…you treat me like a girl."

She enclosed her face towards him.

"And that's what I wanted. Now…I want you."

Their gaze lands on each other's eyes as their lips were enclosing.

"Because you are the Knight in shining armour I have always waited for. And for that…"

Naegi sucked in a breath.

"I love you."

 _ **Chup!**_

Their lips connected, sending a powerful pulse on their back, shivering a bit at the contact. Her lips were soft and her womanly scent was over powering Naegi's senses. He doesn't even know why his body was reacting like this but…

He didn't mind.

The two remained as they were, enjoying the contact in each other, before the Princess departs slowly, blushing heavily as she did so. She was met with Naegi's slightly stunned and dazed, yet smiling face. She slowly sat up as Naegi said, "S-Sonia-senpai…"

"It's fine," She mused. "I have expressed my feelings. I understand if you don't-"

"T-That's not it…" Naegi said with a slight pink tinge on his face as he gazed to the side. "I-It was pleasant…and…"

"Naegi-kun…"

"I do accept you feelings," He said with a smile, electing a large smile from the Princess, though she stopped when she saw Naegi's confused expression. "But can I ask…what's wrong with my body?"

"Eh?"

"This only happened when I…um…sniffed your scent."

Sonia blinked, before leaning forward again, prompting Naegi to shudder at her scent once more as a small playful smile was etched on her face. "So you noticed it? I really can't hide things from you…" She giggled in a playful manner. "It's the water that you gave me just now…"

"E-Eh?"

"It's filled with a special liquid from my homeland," She cooed and pressed her body towards Naegi's, the Luckster feeling two soft sensations on his chest and a hand trailing in his thighs. "It increases a woman's pheromone for sexual activity. The pheromone that I give out can increase the opposite's sex's sex drive, senses, urge…just about everything. But what I like it is that…it also makes you quite…"

Sonia traced her smooth fingers above Naegi's crotch, alarming the Luckster as she snaked her hand into his pants and gently gripped His-

" _ **Hugh!"**_

Naegi reeled his head back as his cock instantly went hard, straining at his pants as he felt like he was about to burst!

"It makes you quite sensitive…"

She giggled as Naegi breathed out heavily, his face flushed with pleasure. She sat up as her breast was smooshed on his face as she used her free hand to fished out Naegi's cock, gently stroking it. Her soft hands and her breast at his face made Naegi groan out in pleasure, his body was certainly sensitive at her scent as he felt his cock pulsing with pleasure.

Each stroke made his body twitch a bit as she said, "How does it feel Naegi-kun? Does my hands feel good?"

He made a small nod, before he instinctively gnawed at her clothed breast, electing a small moan. Smiling, she lifted her too a bit and released her perky breasts as the Luckster took a nipple to his mouth, suckling it as Sonia sighed out in pleasure.

Her pace on her hand increased as Naegi sucked harder, a sign her was rather close to releasing himself as Sonia closed her eyes at the pleasure she felt from Naegi's sucking. The two lovers fastened their pace as Naegi's suckling grew louder as he thrusts his hips, Sonia's soft hands feeling too overwhelming as he felt a rush in his loins, before he thrust forward in her hand and-

"Not yet."

 _ **Grip!**_

Naegi hissed in response as Sonia held a vice grip on his cock, preventing him to finish as the rush in his loins desperately tried to go out but to no avail. She held it that, until she felt his cock slowly becoming soft again as she smiled at him.

"Sorry, it wouldn't be fun to finish off now right?"

Part of him agreed, though it didn't stop his straight face as Sonia giggled, before sitting up. She tilt her head to the side and said, "I know how we can some things up…"

"…?"

Naegi went, momentarily relaxing though he grew erect as he saw Sonia swaying her hips as she walked towards one of her many metal boxes. This one however, had a large lock as sue opened it with a nearby hidden key and placed the box in front of the bed. Naegi peered into the box and-

"I used these in my free time when I'm alone."

Sex toys. There were sex toys in them.

Sonia's eyes sparkled a bit as she eyed Naegi. The Luckster blinked, before sitting up and tried to reply towards the Princess, but by then, she was standing next to her jug of water. If he recall…didn't that water have-

 _Gulp!_

She gulped down another full glass and opts a smile, prompting Naegi to widen his eyes. He noticed her smile becoming more menacing as her eyes were glossed as she picked the hug and glass, and placed it besides Naegi.

"Don't you want to try some?" She cooed, leaning her body towards the Luckster. He eyed the glass, clearly knowing how it will be should he drink that. He eyed her, before her scent hits him like a truck again as his cock went stiff once more. Shuddering, he took the glass and gulped it all down. It tasted like normal water to be honest and-

"Oooh….yesss…"

Sonia moaned beside him as he saw her thighs closed up and slowly rubbed them together. The effects were instant for both parties as Sonia rested the Luckster down as she giggled. "Feel free to use whatever's inside the box…" She mused, before she placed her crotch above Naegi's face, carnal instincts slowly consumed her.

"I'll be enjoying myself down here~."

Her sexy tone and teasing made Naegi's cock twitch in response as he shuddered. Seeing her like this was so…enticing. The Princess enclosed her face towards Naegi's cock and marveled at the sight, before tucking her hair behind her ear before opening her mouth.

Naegi felt Sonia's hot breath on the tip of his cock, before he sighed out as he felt a warm object sliding across the tip of his cock. Sonia did a lick to the tip, already seeing pre cum oozing out as her loins twitched in response. She gave a slow lick by the tip once more, before circling it with her tongue, hearing a grunt in response.

She seemed satisfied at the reaction before running her tongue down the shaft towards the base, before going up again and gave a lick towards the slit, prompting Naegi to slightly thrust his hips forward. She tilt her head back and opts a sultry smile, before engulfing Naegi's cock into her mouth, prompting Naegi to thrust forward in reflex and hits the back of her throat!

Sonia moaned in response before beginning to bob her head up and down slowly. As she continued her ministrations, Naegi eyed Sonia's crotch in front of him. Her panties were already soaking wet, before deciding to stuff his face into them, electing a moan from the Princess.

He circled his tongue on the clothed womanhood, making a circular motion, before using a free hand to set it aside and did a slow lick on her slit, tasting her fluids as it leaked out some more. The Princess shuddered at the warm object slithering on her womanhood, before moaning as it entered her slowly.

The vibrations from her moan sends wonders towards Naegi's cock, both lovers feeling ecstasy coursing through they body. They both started slow, each of them tasting their partner's fluids and savored the moment and sensation, before slowly becoming more aggressive.

The Princess was the first one, she bobbed her head faster and took Naegi's cock even deeper into her mouth, rapidly hitting the back of her throat as Naegi thrusts his hips in response. Naegi himself buried his face deeper, his tongue darting in an out of her as Sonia grinds her hips, rubbing her crotch against Naegi.

The two kept up their rapid pace, before a sudden of slow movement from Sonia signify her orgasm building up. The rush in her loins was coming into strong, before Naegi's tongue flicked over a nub, prompting the Princess to roll her eyes back as she sends her head crashing down, electing a thrust and plowed Naegi's cock deep into her throat.

"Nghun!"

"Nhaah!"

Naegi and Sonia grunts in response as a powerful rush in their loins ached, before blasting down their orgasm! Sonia's fluids came blasted Naegi's face as the Luckster lapped up while he can, while Sonia felt a rush of thick fluids entering her throats as she tried to swallow but at the end, it leaked out of her mouth.

The two remained as they were, savoring the moment, before slowly departing. Naegi breathed in as his face was damped with Sonia's fluids, while Sonia herself had semen leaking out from the idea of her mouth. The Princess slowly swallowed what was remained in her mouth, before opening it as a trail of semen leaked out.

The two remained silent, resting on the bed a bit before Sonia sat up, stars in her eyes were seen. "That was…exhilarating…" She sighed out, before turning around and saw Naegi smiling at her as he sat up. The Princess inched herself towards the Luckster and gave a brief kiss, before pulling something out from her box.

It was a small box of sorts as she opts a mischievous smile. The Princess opened it to reveal a small flask of sort as she dumped it's content onto the jug, though she used only a drop, before placing the box back into the large box.

"Sonia-senpai?" Naegi asked as she poured a glass and gave it to Naegi. The Luckster raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him.

"It should replenish your energy…"

Naegi eyed the Princess. What she had these…special liquids was beyond his knowledge, but shrugged and eyed the water. It turned purple and smelled of wine. He decided to drink it as Sonia suddenly tilts her head.

"It's purple?"

He swallowed in a gagged manner.

"I think that was the- kyah?!" Sonia started but was cut off as Naegi suddenly pushed her down on the bed, his breathing becoming ragged. She blinked at the sudden aggressiveness, before quickly eyeing the small box in the crate.

The small box was written in her homeland's language, but to sum it up, it was instead a special water usually used for when a royal is ready to…breed a child. Their partner would have energy multiplied ten fold and a rise in their sex drive.

"N-Naegi-kun…" Sonia cooed, couldn't help but feel a hit excited at the turn of events. The Luckster eyed Sonia. He felt so…aroused. Like a sudden urge to plow himself into the Princess, to make love to her, to give his body to her…to mark her as his…you get the idea.

In response, Sonia slowly spread her legs open seeing as her arms were pinned down by Naegi as a lewd smile formed in her face. She was dripping with arousal again, added from Naegi's husky scent and his aggressive demeanor, she was overwhelmed by her carnal instincts as well.

Despite that, Naegi had positioned his now rigid cock on her entrance, feeling the hot and moist object at the tip of his cock sending him wonders. Sonia felt something solid and hard poking her entrance as more fluids leaked out.

Her anticipation was killing her, before their eyes locked in. There, she smiled in a sultry manner and left her last shred of grace.

" _ **Fuck me."**_

Naegi's senses went overload as he thrust right into her, plowing himself deep into her as their bodies became one. Sonia greeted her teeth in pleasure while Naegi let's out a pleasured sigh. Blood leaked out from the Princess's womanhood, signifying her virginity was taken as a single tear leaked out from her.

Naegi r released a single hand as he noticed Sonia's expression. She was smiling at him as she placed a hand on his cheeks. "W-We're one Naegi-kun…" She sighed out happily. "I-I can feel you inside me…haaah…haaah…"

He leaned in closed and kissed her, before slowly moving to her side and nibbled her ear, before sending trails of kisses to her shoulders as he felt Sonia's legs wrap around his waist, before she grinded herself onto him. The Luckster finally started moving in a slow manner, the two slowly finding rhythm as Naegi shuddered at the sensation of something hot and moist engulfing his cock.

The Princess relished something entering her womanhood, before she felt the grip on her arms being released as Naegi leaned down at her, sending kisses to her shoulder. As they continued their slow pace, Sonia wrapped her arms around Naegi's neck, before she cooed at his ear, "Now…break me."

"Nguh!" Naegi I was riled up at those words as he thrust hard at her, before steadily increasing his pace. The two grunted at the friction of their groins rubbing against each other, before a fast rhythm started. The sound of flesh hitting flesh soon echoed through the room as Sonia reeled her head back.

"Aah! Aaah! Nyah! Aaahn!" She moaned aloud, not caring for her voice seeing there wasn't anyone at home. The Luckster buried his face at her shoulders, before he felt a hand at the back of his head. "Bite me!" Sonia mewled. "Mark me! I am yours and only yours! Please, take me to- _yeeeessssss!"_

Sonia groaned in response as she felt a tug at her shoulder as Naegi gently bit her, before applying more pressure to it, hard enough to leave a mark but not to bleed. Sonia mewled at the fact that she was marked, her pale skin giving an obvious mark by the shoulder.

She practically tightened her hug on Naegi as his thrust became more faster, signifying her was close to an orgasm. The bed creaked at the speed of Naegi's thrust as he felt a rush at his loins. Sonia had drool leaking out of her mouth as she leaned her head back, body arched as Naegi plowed inside of her, electrical jolts of pleasure rapidly coursing through her body.

Naegi breathed out as he said, "S-Sonia-senpai…I…"

"Inside! Finish it inside of me!" She mewled out, already losing sense of the danger as Naegi groaned out, complying her request as both lovers were lost in pleasure. The Luckster's rapid thrust kept going by or a few moments, before he did three strong thrusts and plowed himself deep into Sonia!

"Nyagh!"

"Sonia-senpai!"

Sonia's womanhood clamped down at Naegi as she howled out, a powerful blast of orgasm blasted out of her, staining the bed as the sheer vice grip she let's out on Naegi's cock made him grit his teeth, before a powerful orgasm shook his body.

Jets of thick semen plowed out of Naegi and rapidly filled Sonia's womanhood as the Princess rolled her eyes back at the rush of warm liquid entering her. The two remained at their positions, before Naegi slowly removed himself off her, a rush of semen was seen coming out.

"Ngeeeh…" Sonia moaned at the sensation, before peering down and saw a small pool of semen was seen coming out of her. She made a small silly smile, before sitting up, still full of vigor. She picked something out of her large crate box, a vibrator, before plowing it into her womanhood as she turned around and raised her butt as she tilt her head back at Naegi.

"Once more." She commanded, with Naegi smiling at her as he made a nod and saw Sonia spreading her butt cheeks as he eyed her, before she sends a playful wink at him. The Luckster chuckled and leaned forward, kissing his lover at her cheeks before positioning himself at her butt. The Princess moaned at the contact on her butt's entrance as Naegi slowly placed himself inside of her.

Slowly, he entered her as Sonia gripped the bed sheet while using her free hand to thrust the vibrator in and out of her womanhood. The Luckster started slowly, before increasing his pace faster than before. It didn't take too long for the sound of sex to echo in the room as Sonia's tongue lulled out, a sill smile plastered at her face.

Naegi leaned forward and held Sonia by the waist, before gently arching her back towards his chest as his thrusts got faster. He used his free hand to play with her left breast, while the other plowed the vibrator in and out of her womanhood as he attacked her neck.

Sonia's body felt unbelievable pleasure as she began to bounce at him as well, the sensation of being penetrated at both holes at once drove her body in a zealous pleasure fit. "Ngaah! Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Naeghi-khun!" She moaned her out, her speech grew slur as Naegi grunted in response. She fell forward as Naegi started to plow her down, his orgasm arriving faster than before as her tight hole gripped on him.

"Haaaaah…Sonia-senpai!" Naegi grunts out thrusts deep into her, his orgasm blasting inside of yet once more as Sonia relished at the semen entering her once more. She tossed the vibrator aside as Naegi fell to the side.

She however, made a silly expression as she filled her glass once more, chugging it down before pouncing atop Naegi. "Just one more…" She mewled and held Naegi's cock again, the Luckster grunting in response. Despite he felt tired, his cock was still hard as Sonia rubbed the tip at her womanhood, before she plowed herself down into Naegi again.

"Aaah…I can't get enough of this…" Sonia mewled and grinded her hips in a wild manner as pleasured coursed through her body again. "I think I can get addicted to this…"

She intertwined her hands with Naegi as she rode atop him, the two lovers sharing an affectionate gaze as they breathed out in pleasure, before leaning down with a kiss. The two felt weak due to their short time span from one orgasm to another as they felt another orgasm building up.

"S-Sonia-senpai…" Naegi b breathed out as she increased her grinding, before it turned sloppy as she bit her lip, before throwing her head back as the rush of orgasm hits her once more. Naegi sighed out as his cock twitched and jets down semen into Sonia again, before the Princess pants at the warm liquid entering her.

Though they felt exhausted…the Princess wasn't satisfied yet. She shakily stood up and wobbled towards the desk, tilting her head back and presented her semen dripping womanhood towards Naegi again.

"Once…haah…more…"

The Luckster eyed her. He could tell…this was going to be a long night. He approached her as she sat on the desk, spreading her legs as he easily entered her again, this time he thrusts fast as soon as he entered her.

His body felt like it memorized already in what to do as Sonia pants in a pleasured manner as she hugged him again. "After this…" She cooed at his ear. "Can we do it again? Just…just one more time…"

* * *

"Just…one…more…"

Those words…Naegi kept hearing them all night. The request was heeded and once more, sex echoed through out the house again. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh was heard as gasps and moans we're followed. We find out to love birds in the couch of the living room. The place was rather ravaged and sex fluids were seen everywhere, a trail of sex of left in their wake.

Naegi s sighed out as he thrust into her sweet spot once more, electing a mewl from the Princess as she hugged him again, body shaking violently as the rush of orgasm hits her again, followed by Naegi's one. A pool of semen was seen below the two as they sighed out, their fluids already mixing together.

Naegi used his remaining strength to carry Sonia bridal style back to his own room, where the two cuddled at their after glow seeing Sonia didn't request for another round. As they remained silent, enjoying the feeling of their body still connecting and their presence, Naegi snuggled himself into Sonia's chest as she embraced him. She slowly peered up and didn't mind her body and hair felt sticky at the moment.

What was most important…she felt alive. She peered up at a nearby window as sunrays slowly began to shine over the room. Was it morning already? They sure did it long, though they only went so far with a handful of Sonia's toys and…erm…special water.

As they remained as they were, Sonia slowly felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, before she peered down at Naegi. The boy who made her feel alive, the boy who made her wish come true, the boy gave her normalcy, what it means to be normal…the one who granted her dream.

As she smiled affectionately at him, she felt into a bliss, knowing who she cradled is the one who she truly has set her heart on, even if it may be difficult for the future…she'll take it head on. She kissed Naegi's forehead who snuggled even more in response, as the two lovers rested together, the sweet embrace of sleep engulfing them.

* * *

 _ **Special Ending Epilogue**_

…

…

…

"Uhn…"

…

….

…

"Fuuh…"

Naegi breathed out as he slowly opened his eyes. The rays of morning sun blasted his room, though he felt comfortable. The Luckster slowly rose up and saw he was in his room, all dressed up in his sleeping attire and smelled rather nice. He eyed his clean room, before yawning as he walked out to the hall of his home.

The place smelled nice and was perfectly tidy. Memories of last night slowly resurfaced as he blushed at it. He…certainly lost it last night and God knows how long he and Sonia…erm…kept it up last night. Speaking of which, he took notice of the clean and tidied up house around him. Did Sonia cleaned up before him?

He smiled at the thought, though wished she could have woke him up. He decided to greet her as he entered her room and…and…

"Eh."

Naegi rubbed his eyes, making sure he was awake.

"Huh?"

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"W-Wha…"

Because the sight before him…was an ordinary room. Komaru's room to be exact. Gone off Sonia's many metallic crates…and herself save for a single letter by the desk and a single box on it. Naegi approached it and saw it was a letter with Komaru's name on it.

He widens his eyes in response and rushed towards room and eyed his desk where a letter also was seen. He quickly took it and saw his name, however, unlike Komaru's letter, his had…patches of wet spots which was dried up, signifying it had been wet for a well few hours.

He shakily opened it and saw a single memory card coming out with a note attached to it, saying 'FOR NAEGI MAKOTO ONLY'

He blinked in surprise, before rushing towards his computer and turned it on, before he inserted the memory card into it. It loaded for a bit with Naegi impatiently tapping his fingers, before a video was set on. He quickly played it and…

" _ **Ehm…"**_

He saw Sonia in the video, all dressed up in a formal attire. She seems to be sitting in the living room with lots of people moving in the background, cleaning the place.

" _ **To start off…if you're watching this Naegi-kun…then I'm already on my way back to my homeland."**_

"Sonia-senpai…"

Naegi's heart sank the moment he heard those words as he eyed the screen in disbelief.

" _ **I…know this is sudden. I too wish I could depart on better terms but…I'm sorry Naegi-kun. I can't. I ran out of time."**_

Time?

" _ **As I said before, my time would come to end here. And I was serious. Exactly on the day of my Third Year exam comes…is the day where I will take my exam. In my homeland. To rule as a Princess, that is my test. I…that is the deal my parents and I made. Spend two years here and in return, I shall return back as a woman, ready to guide her people again.**_

 _ **I have stated this before but…I am a Princess before I am a person. We…we couldn't have…it…wouldn't have worked out…"**_

Naegi sat there staring at the screen as he noticed the people in the background suddenly left her, presumably to give her privacy.

" _ **However…I wish it could have.."**_

Her voice broke down.

" _ **I…love you Naegi-kun. That is without a doubt. I'm sorry but…this is my destiny. As much as we try…its impossible…"**_

She eyed the camera, tears falling down as she tried to place a smile.

" _ **But I will never forget you. Please…don't forget about me as well. No matter what…you'll always be the one for me. I love you, and I will never forget the time we spent with each other."**_

Though she wanted to speak more, a person, seemingly a Butler, tapped her in the shoulder and spoke in a foreign language. She made a nod as she eyed the camera once more, and with a teary smile, she shuts it off.

The video ends as Naegi sat there, staring at the screen. Such as the time when she finally found happiness...life has something else in store. As the Luckster rested down his head, small tears going down from his cheeks, at the exact same moment, high above the air, thousands of meters in the air, a Princess eyed the ground.

Like a Royal and a Commoner, there will always be an invisible boundary between the two. Sonia eyed the window of her private jet with empty eyes, life not present in them as she clutched a paper. It was her to do list. Despite that she had crossed out almost every single item in the list, one thing wasn't.

The name Naegi Makoto.

Despite she herself will never, ever cross that name out…life did. Such as the life of a Princess…this is her destiny, her fate. She can't change who should was born from. She can't change her destiny. This was…already set. And…

That the last time the two saw each other in years.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **Oh you expected a happy ending?!**_

 _ **NOPE.**_

Before we began…before the happy news…I did say I want to discuss something with you all. And it is indeed a pressing matter. As you can tell, not everyone is patient to wait, and despite that, I apologize ahead of time that it has been a VERY long time since the last update. I truly am sorry.

But the pressing matter is that…

 _ **Please stop bombarding me with update requests.**_

Please…guys…don't…just don't. It really dampens my spirit to write. I can take like…proper questions, even the simple ones but to _**SPAM**_ is really annoying. I can still accept if people go-

 _Oh hey go update plz._

THAT is still acceptable. Now…what I don't accept is if you multiple that question times ten. Daily. Everyday. None stop. For months. That is what I have been dealing with for the past months to the point I CAN'T EVEN REPLY TO A PROPERLY WRITTEN PM.

Look, for the first…two months, I was REAL busy, like in an actually busy state. The following, long months was just pure utter spam. It enters my PM, it enters my fuckin' email for God's sake…and please…

 _ **Don't ask to update THIS story by reviewing on ANOTHER story that I have.**_

You may not know so I'll tell you ahead. This. Pisses. Me. OFF. It…what's the word? Trigger. It seriously triggers me that I feel like I have to delete that particular story just to remove the review.

Look guys, I know you really want an update but please don't hound me to oblivion. I love writing and it really dampens my spirit to be see these kind of things. I can 't even reply to proper PM's.

BUT IT'S STILL NOT AN EXCUSE TO NOT REPLY TO PM.

I will say this to everyone who didn't receive a reply ingredients PM. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. If you want to diss me out as being a rude jack ass, please by all means bombard me with it. I deserve it all.

This isn't an excuse but I get _**twenty five PM's**_ _DAILY_ for a guy askin' to update. I won't tell who for the sake of privacy and even though he annoys me, I still am sorry for not updating fast enough. From having a writer's block, to real life problems to being lazy to simply busy…

Lots of things is going on, and for that, I am sorry.

But please also know this, I am a pretty tolerating guy as to not get pissed off but PLEASE, don't hound me again. It really triggers me that some even review on my other story just to ask for this update. AGAIN I appreciate the thought but PLEASE. I will say this now.

 **I am not obligated to prioritize this story. I still have other stories that I wish to write. This isn't the only story I have you know…**

* * *

I…think that's all the load in my chest. Before we began the positive news, I will now start revising my other chapters, and this one as well, and I will do it from update to update. So I'll start revising chapter 2 – 16 in that order.

So please the fuck shit horrible ass grammar and spelling in this chapter.

* * *

SO NOW TO THE HAPPY NEWS!

If some of you guys are still here lol.

To start off, as by this point in this chapter…

 _ **31k words.**_

Holy shit this is the most written word chapter. I must say I am proud of this chapter. BEFORE THAT, I'll have you know I didn't work on this alone. Please give all the credit to The Deity with Two Face. What? The person behind Ruruka's and Ryouko's chapter?

SAME PERSON INDEED!

I, from the bottom of my heart, thank you Deity. This chapter is seriously _**SHIT**_ without your help, in fact, let me in on a secret. He came up with most of the epic ideas while lil' ol' me was just…blegh. This isn't modesty I'll have you know, it's the truth.

For the second person to help me in this chapter is a fellow authour 'Sorora-hime'. A sight though, she is writing an AU sequel-esque of my story, which mind you, she writes WAY fucking better then me.

Compared to these two, my brain is just a scrub lol.

Back to subject, what did you guys think? Again, I'll be revising the chapters one by one so please do read on the older chapters when you have the time! And WOW.

A year. It's been a year since I've updated. I have got no excuses but only to say I am sorry. However, we can also celebrate! To start off, on August 2017, which means last year August, marks the ONE YEAR since I released this story.

Anyone here since chapter one?! Holy shit we've been through for a while now! Yay! I'm surprised you guys even stayed lol.

I must say I've happen to come across some threads on the internet talking about my story. It was quite flattering but I assure you I'm not that great of a writer. There are tons of other people with far more better stories than this scrub story.

Also as a side note…

 _ **Yo Pulpa you reading this? Guess what , you got your wish.**_

Through the _**accumulated**_ and roughly estimated votes…from PM's, to review's to _**emails**_ to threat talks to every single crap I've picked out my votes from…

 **Shots of love - (Naegi x Tsumiki) – 1723 votes**

 **Traditional Orientation - (Naegi x Saionji) - 1710**

 **Silent Understanding - (Naegi x Gekkogahara) – 1097 votes**

Sure, some of you guys might find it hard to believe but I tally those votes in my special method. Jesus Christ everyone is just hounding over Mikan. What. Didn't think I forgotten votes even from a year ago? Nope.

I recall Pulpa giving a shout out waiting for this chapter. Hahaha, looks like you got your wish. And thus the top three has been revitalized once more. Lemme just place down the rest for you guys if you're curious.

 **Despair Sisters - (Ikusaba x Naegi x Junko) (Will be CANON to the Ultimate Doomed Couple and Hard Luck of a Soldier) – 1000 votes**

 **Perfect Note - (Naegi x Mioda) – 989 votes**

 **Brotherly Affection - (Naegi x Kuzuryuu) – 870 votes**

Geh I got the rest but I'm whee bit lazy to place them. But this is the top six. What? I'm lazy to put the rest? I'll have you know since chapter one I've been writing on my phone! That's right, this scrub of a 150k total words story is hand written on the phone!

It helps me to write this on the go.

Back to the A/N, let me celebrate our one year (late) anniversary! How?

I have no fucking clue. Seriously, I'm running out of things to say seeing it's like early in the morning as I'm writing this. If you need me, now I can sleep without being plagued I haven't updated in almost over a year guilt.

Also, if you have PM's of being pissed at me, please lay it down at me. I deserve that. And again… _ **don't ask for updates to THIS story by reviewing for my other story.**_

Also, I will revise this chapter again. At this point, I just want you guys to know I ain't dead. Also if you need me, I'll be writing off my other stories which I also have neglected for a year.

Please visit Sorora's sequel-esque story to this story as it , by my saying, is rather Canon. Originally, I also had the same idea as her but…

SHE DKES IT FUCKIN' BETTER THAN ME.

Like I said, I'm just a scrub writer. Till' then…

Jibster out.

God I missed that.


End file.
